MI Cuento de Hadas
by Lyz Masen
Summary: Toda niña sueña con el cuento de hadas. Aquel en el que el caballero blanco se apresura a salvarla de las garras del mal. Cuando tenía ocho años, Edward Cullen me salvó de la peor clase de maldad que caminaba sobre la Tierra. No importó que yo fuera una niña. De todos modos, me enamoré de él. Pero ahí fue donde terminó mi cuento de hadas.
1. SINOPSIS

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

Toda niña sueña con el cuento de hadas. Aquel en el que el caballero blanco se apresura a salvarla de las garras del mal. Se enamoran, tienen bebés y viven felices para siempre.

Por esa definición, mi vida también podría haber sido un cuento de hadas.

Cuando tenía ocho años, Edward Cullen me salvó de la peor clase de maldad que caminaba sobre la Tierra. No importa que yo fuera una niña. De todos modos, me enamoré de él.

Pero ahí fue donde terminó mi cuento de hadas.

Años más tarde, una aventura de una noche durante los momentos más oscuros imaginables nos dio una niña pequeña. No fue nada comparado con la oscuridad total que me consume cuando me vi obligada a dejarla con Edward para siempre.

Al final de cada cuento de hadas, el "felices para siempre" es la única cosa que permanece constante. No iba a ser mío, pero no había pasado una noche en la que yo no había rezado para que fuera de ella.

Le debia a Edward mi vida.

Sin embargo, necesita más a esa niña inocente.

Y eso incluia el arrancarme el corazón del pecho y enfrentarme de nuevo a su padre.


	2. PROLOGO

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Prologo**

—Júntense más —ordenó mi hermana a unos metros de distancia. Estaba sosteniendo sobre su ojo la pequeña cámara desechable que yo había recibido para mi octavo cumpleaños.

No era exactamente lo que quería cuando les pedí a mis padres una cámara. Pero eso no me había impedido tomar treinta y cinco fotos increíbles de mis amigos, de mi escuela, de nuestra iguana Herman e incluso algunas fotos furtivas del rompecorazones de tercer grado James Witherdale.

Siempre me había gustado la fotografía o al menos me había gustado lo que podía hacer con la de treinta y cinco milímetros de mi madre. No sabía mucho de otra cosa. Había estado rogando por una cámara digital como las que había visto en la tienda de electrónica, pero nunca iba a suceder. Mis padres eran de la vieja escuela. Si ellos no lo tuvieron al crecer, nosotras tampoco lo tendríamos. Y considerando que nuestros abuelos habían sido los padres originales de la vieja escuela, esto significaba que no había televisión, ni computadoras, ni teléfonos celulares. A falta de un caballo y un cochecito, estábamos tan cerca de los amish como se podía encontrar en Watersedge, New Jersey; un tranquilo suburbio de la ciudad de Nueva york.

Mi padre era dueño de una panadería en Times Square, pero según él, la peligrosa ciudad no era lugar para criar una familia.

No pensé que las docenas de niños pequeños que vimos en el ocasional picnic del sábado en Central Park estuvieran de acuerdo, pero no había nada que convenciera a mis padres de lo contrario.

Mi papá puso sus brazos alrededor de mi mamá y de mí y nos acurrucó en sus costados.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que esto es lo más cerca que podemos estar sin fundirnos en un gran monstruo de la familia Swan.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras mi padre levantaba las manos como garras y rugía.

Lo amaba, pero podía ser un idiota.

Mi mamá se rio, el sonido tan suave como copos de nieve en un techo de hojalata.

—Solo toma la foto, cariño. Estoy segura de que estará genial.

No estaría genial. No en el ángulo en el que la tomaba. Probablemente me sacarían completamente del marco, pero de nuevo, es más probable que ese fuera su plan. ¿Para qué eran las hermanas mayores sino para atormentarte?

Lo que sea. No me importaba especialmente si estaba en el marco o no. La única razón por la que acepté una foto estúpida en medio del patio de comidas del centro comercial fue para terminar mi rollo de película para poder revelarlo. El cine era un arte moribundo, con toda razón y Sixty Minutes era uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban en Watersedge que lo desarrollaría mientras esperabas.

Y, créeme, si hubieras visto a James Witherdale, entenderías por qué tenía prisa por recuperar esas fotos.

—¡Digan queso! —cantó mamá, sin duda a través de una sonrisa impresionante.

Mi madre era hermosa de una manera que hacía que la gente se detuviera y la mirara fijamente. No de una manera sexy. Ni siquiera de forma tradicional. No, Renee tenía una belleza clásica que era toda suya cabello rubio, y ojos azules.

Fruncí el ceño ante la cámara, lista para terminar la maldita película y dirigirme a Sixty Minutes.

—¿Llamas a eso una sonrisa? —dijo papá, haciéndome cosquillas en el costado— . Voy a necesitar algo más grande que eso, cariño.

—Papá, detente —me quejé.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije a mi padre.

Cayó de frente, un enorme agujero en la parte posterior de su cabeza, antes de que el sonido de los disparos llegara a cualquiera de nuestros oídos.

El caos explotó. Una sinfonía de gritos y chillidos resonó en los pisos de baldosas blancas mientras el constante auge de un arma de fuego tocaba la línea de bajo.

La gente corría. Por todas partes. En todas las direcciones. Esparciendo y desdibujándose a través de mí en rayas de mezclilla y algodón. Comencé a moverme, tal vez para seguirlos, pero un instinto primario dentro de mí me gritó que me bajara. Entré en pánico, miré a mi madre. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Ella estaba de pie a solo unos metros de distancia y nuestros ojos se encontraron justo a tiempo para que pudiera ver su cuerpo sacudirse por el impacto. Primero, sus hombros, uno a la vez. Luego su torso, su cabeza retrocediendo por la fuerza de una bala.

Y luego cayó, aterrizando sobre el cadáver de mi padre.

—¡Mamá! —grité, precipitándome hacia ella.

Los disparos continuaron, cada uno de los disparos sangrando hasta el último.

Me arrodillé y tomé su mano.

—Mamá, mamá, mamá —grité, lágrimas calientes cayendo por mi cara. La sangre se filtró a través de su suéter rosa pálido y el terror puro brillaba en sus ojos mientras me miraba fijamente.

Yo tenía solo ocho años y el infierno estaba lloviendo balas a nuestro alrededor, pero no había duda de la expresión de su rostro.

Sabía que se estaba muriendo y no sabía cómo asegurarse de que yo no lo hiciera.

De repente, el tiroteo se detuvo y en un momento de claridad, levanté la cabeza para buscar a mi hermana. Pero lo único que podía ver era la muerte y la desesperación. El patio de comidas, que antes estaba muy concurrido, se había transformado en un cementerio. Los cuerpos yacían derrumbados, ríos de sangre que se fundían en charcos, esos charcos que se unían para formar un mar rojo. Los gritos se habían convertido en gemidos y los chillidos en lloriqueos. Las pocas almas vivas que quedaban se escondían bajo las mesas o como yo se aferraban a sus seres queridos heridos.

Solo que cuando miré de regreso a mi madre, ya no estaba herida.

Ella estaba muerta.

Mis hombros temblaban salvajemente, sollozos silenciosos que se desprendían de mi garganta. Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba salir de allí. Pero el miedo y la impotencia eran paralizantes.

Apoyé mi frente contra la de mi madre como ella lo había hecho conmigo tantas veces en el pasado, calmándome después de una pesadilla.

La necesitaba —sus ojos vidriosos e inmóviles— para arreglar esto. Necesitaba que se sentara y me dijera que se había acabado. Necesitaba que mi padre se pusiera de pie y me empujara a sus fuertes brazos, donde nada podía hacerme daño. Y necesitaba que mi hermana apareciera, tomara mi mano y tirara de mi cabello implacablemente por reaccionar de forma exagerada.

Necesitaba que esto no fuera real.

De repente, un hombre se levantó y corrió hacia las puertas de doble cristal. Con un solo disparo, cayó al suelo.

Mi grito se mezcló con los gritos y chillidos de otros atrapados y escondidos en esa zona de guerra. Desesperada, escaneé el área en busca de ayuda.

Más muerte.

Más sangre.

Más desesperanza.

Vi a un hombre de la edad de mi padre. Estaba de espaldas a una mesa volteada, con la cara arrugada y las manos tapándose las orejas mientras se mecía de un lado a otro. Con una barba gruesa y brazos musculosos cubiertos de tatuajes, era alguien a quien podría haber recurrido para protegerme. El pánico puro en su rostro lo hacía parecer más niño que yo.

Mi estómago se tensó cuando otro disparo sonó seguido por el ruido sordo de lo que ahora sabía que era un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. Podría haber vivido toda una vida sin saber cómo sonaba eso. Sin embargo, ahora, nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo.

—¿Alguien más quiere escapar? —preguntó un hombre con voz grave y profunda.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero aspiré un aliento fuerte y me aplasté en el suelo,esperando que no se diera cuenta de que aún estaba viva.

Después de eso, el silencio era espeluznante. El único sonido además de los rápidos latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos era el chirrido de sus zapatos contra el azulejo cada vez que se giraba. Eran lentos, como si se estuviera tomando su tiempo para examinar los daños. O tal vez eran deliberados mientras buscaba a su próxima víctima.

Mi estómago se retorcía cada vez que el sonido se acercaba.

Entonces me estremecía de alivio cuando se desvanecían en la distancia.

Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo. Mis padres estaban muertos, tal vez mi hermana también. Yo sería la siguiente.

Tumbada lo más quieta posible, cerré los ojos y recé por primera vez en toda mi vida. No íbamos a la iglesia y nunca me enseñaron religión, pero si Dios era real, Él era la única manera de sobrevivir.

A través de todo esto, tomé la mano de mi madre.

Ella me protegería.

O, como resultado, enviaría a alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

—Cuando te diga que te muevas, necesito que te arrastres conmigo —susurró.

Mis párpados se abrieron y encontré a un adolescente mirándome fijamente, tal vez de quince o dieciséis años, con el cabello claro y los ojos verdes que jamás había visto. Él también estaba boca abajo, frente a mí, con la mejilla apoyada en la fría baldosa y una gorra roja de béisbol girada hacia los lados para ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro. Cómo había llegado allí, nunca lo sabría.

Sacudí mi cabeza tan rápido que parecía como si estuviera vibrando.

Sus ojos se abultaron.

—Escúchame, niña. Está marcando un patrón. Ahora mismo, está cerca de Froyo. Después de que haga su próximo pase, tendremos unos sesenta segundos para llegar a Pizza Crust. Tienen una puerta en la parte de atrás por la que podemos escapar, pero tienes que quedarte conmigo.

Parpadeé hacia él. ¿Quién era este chico? Era joven pero mayor que yo. Y aunque no era grande y musculoso como el tipo tatuado, era alto y probablemente podía luchar.

—¿Me has escuchado? —me preguntó cuando no le contesté.

—Cuando te diga que te muevas, mantente agachada y ve detrás del mostrador de Pizza Crust. ¿De acuerdo?

—Él... él nos disparará —tartamudeé.

—Por eso tenemos que ser rápidos. —Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor—.

Mierda —murmuró, volviendo a poner la mejilla en el azulejo y cerrando los ojos.

Me quedé mirando sus largas y agitadas pestañas durante varios segundos, debatiendo si iba a confiar seriamente en este chico. No lo conocía mejor de lo que conocía al tirador. Pero él era todo lo que tenía. La ayuda en cualquier forma, incluso la de un adolescente larguirucho, era mejor que nada.

Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, su respiración era superficial y su cuerpo estaba completamente quieto, cuando de repente extendió la mano y usó dos dedos para cerrar mis párpados.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró tan silenciosamente que, si no hubiera estado a unos centímetros de distancia, no lo habría escuchado.

Y por primera vez desde que vi a mi padre derrumbarse, sentí una chispa de esperanza de que tal vez estaría bien.

Aplastando la palma de mi mano contra la fría baldosa, deslicé mi mano hasta que encontré las puntas de sus dedos. Los pasos se iban acercando, pero ese chico no tardó en mover su dedo índice para descansar sobre el mío.

Fue un gesto tan pequeño, pero me hizo llorar.

Para una niña aterrorizada, que se hacía la muerta para esconderse de un loco, era lo más dulce que podía haber hecho.

Con nada más que la yema de su dedo apoyada en el mío, ya no estaba sola.

No sabía quién era ni de dónde venía, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que cuando me dijera que me moviera, me iría con él.


	3. CAPITULO UNO

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO**

**Edward**

**Catorce años después**

—Ojalá tuviera más palabras. Bueno, honestamente, desearía que Jasper tuviera palabras. Pero, de alguna manera, siempre encuentra la parte de atrás de la habitación.

—¡No fue por accidente! —gritó, haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Supongo que lo único que queda por decir es gracias. A todos los que nos ayudaron a llegar aquí. Y especialmente a todos los que dudaban que lo lograríamos.

— Sonriendo, levanté la botella en el aire—. ¡Por Twiligth!

El corcho del champán se liberó, derramando burbujas por todos mis pisos de madera. Una docena de mis amigos, sus citas y unos cuantos imbéciles que fingí que me gustaban me animaron cuando incliné la botella de setecientos dólares para dar un sorbo antes de limpiarme la boca en la manga de mi camisa azul.

—Tranquilo o no funcionarás esta noche —ronroneó Tanya mientras se deslizaba de costado a mi lado, presionando su delgado cuerpo y sus enormes pechos contra mí. Su cabello rubio dorado caía como la seda sobre sus hombros desnudos y su ajustado vestido rojo sin tirantes, dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Sin embargo, después de la forma en que me había estado follando con la mirada toda la noche, sospechaba que no quería que usara mi imaginación en absoluto.

Sonriendo, deslicé mi brazo libre alrededor de su cintura. Llevábamos meses jugando al juego prohibido del gato y el ratón. Ella lanzándose a mí.

Yo fingiendo que no quería follarla sin sentido. Pero, con el trato cerrado y el dinero en el banco, era oficialmente un hombre libre. Bueno, no es que antes no haya sido un hombre libre. Había estado felizmente soltero la mayor parte de mi vida. Pero desde que nos conocimos tres meses antes, Tanya había estado fuera de los límites. Era la asistente personal de Aro Vulturi, multimillonario propietario del gigante tecnológico Vulturi Technology.

Que resultó ser la compañía de computadoras que acababa de comprar mi empresa de la universidad por seiscientos ochenta y seis millones de dólares.

Espera un momento. Permíteme repetirlo.

Seiscientos.

Ochenta y seis.

Millones.

De dólares.

Ninguna mujer en el mundo valía la pena arruinar ese tipo de trato.

Ocho años antes, cuando empecé Twiligth con mi mejor amigo, Jasper Whitlock, ni siquiera pudimos conseguir que sus padres invirtieran en nuestro software de reconocimiento facial. Compañías como Google y Facebook nos llevaban años luz de ventaja, pero nunca subestimen a dos universitarios con una determinación feroz de evitar un nueve a cinco. Resulta que no conseguir un trabajo fue el trabajo más difícil de todos. No estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos hubiera dormido en años. Pero convertirse en multimillonarios a la edad de veintinueve años había hecho que todo valiera la pena.

Twiligth era revolucionario y había sido utilizado por las autoridades federales y locales, así como por cientos de empresas privadas. Veinticinco píxeles, esoera todo lo que nuestro sistema necesitaba para identificar a una persona. Si una imagen o vídeo existiera en Internet o en un ordenador conectado a Internet, nuestros motores de búsqueda lo encontrarían. Esto apestaba para la gente que solicitaba un trabajo cuando tenían una historia en la industria del porno. Pero para los cientos de víctimas cuyos violadores, asesinos y secuestradores no solo habían sido identificados sino también condenados, era una herramienta milagrosa.

Con una cantidad exorbitante de dinero en efectivo procedente de los acuerdos de licencia y millones más en el horizonte, Jasper y yo habíamos pensado que era solo el comienzo de Twiligth.

Todo eso había cambiado unos meses antes.

No, Twiligth no era perfecto. Habíamos conseguido muchos problemas cuando el ADN descartó un sospechoso de asesinato que nuestro software había coincidido de un vídeo de seguridad borroso a un perfil de Facebook. Definitivamente no fue nuestro mejor momento. Sin embargo, fuimos descuidados cuando, dos semanas después, un candidato presidencial conectado a una red Wi-Fi insegura y nuestro sistema encontró en su disco duro imágenes de desnudos de una menor de edad desaparecida.

Fue recuperada junto con otras tres niñas de una red de tráfico sexual en Chicago.

En el lugar en el que ninguna buena acción queda impune, esa imagen había cambiado para siempre el rostro de Twiligth. A finales de mes, Jasper y yo habíamos sido llamados a testificar ante el Congreso, al estilo de Zuckerberg. Comenzando así el mayor debate sobre ética y privacidad que nuestra nación haya visto jamás.

Las estaciones de noticias de todo el mundo cubrían todo lo relacionado con Twiligth. La gente salió de la nada en apoyo al programa, pregonando sus éxitos en las investigaciones criminales. Otros blandían sus horquillas, sosteniendo protestas y exigiendo que nos sentenciaran a prisión por crear un arma tan poderosa. Esa fue la semana en que Edward Cullen y Jasper Whitlock se habían convertido en nombres muy conocidos. Esa fue también la semana en que decidimos que no estábamos hechos para la política y que habíamos aceptado la oferta de Aro Vulturi de comprar la compañía.

Odiaba vender. Twiligth había sido una vez nuestra pasión, pero nuestras manos estaban atadas. Con una batalla legal en la Corte Suprema que probablemente cerraría nuestros motores de búsqueda para siempre, ricos y devastados parecía mucho más sabroso que quebrados y devastados.

Así que allí estábamos, celebrando la venta finalizada y un saldo de nueve dígitos en nuestras cuentas bancarias. Y finalmente era libre de perderme en una hermosa mujer.

Le pasé a Tanya el champán.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que voy a hacer esta noche?

—No te hagas el tímido conmigo. —Sonriendo alrededor de la boca de la botella, le dio un sorbo.

—¿Quién está jugando? —pregunté, siendo absolutamente tímido mientras deslizaba mi mano hacia su trasero.

Se acurrucó más cerca.

—¿Qué dices si echamos a toda esta gente y volvemos a mi casa?

—¿Tu casa? Eso parece un mal uso del tiempo, con mi cama a quince pasos del final del pasillo.

—Tu casa es un basurero, Edward.

Retorcí los labios y miré alrededor de mi apartamento.

—Ahhhh... ¿Realmente estamos llamando a esto un basurero hoy en día?

Sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba, sus largas y más que probables pestañas falsas, revoloteando inocentemente.

—¿Ayer? No. ¿Ahora qué estás cargado?

Absolutamente.

Había estado "cargado" según los estándares de la mayoría de la gente desde que Twiligth despegó por primera vez, pero no pasé suficiente tiempo en casa como para justificar la entrega de grandes cantidades de dinero en efectivo en un apartamento que no serviría más que como una glorificada habitación de hotel. Y pensaba que cuando tu jefe era la tercera persona más rica de Estados Unidos, mi apartamento de un dormitorio, no importaba lo limpio y espacioso que estuviera, probablemente parecía un basurero.

—Mañana empezaré a buscar apartamento.

Sonrió, blanca como una perla y dulce como la sacarina.

—Hombre inteligente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, alejé mis ojos verdes para encontrar a Jasper que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Su alto y delgado cuerpo se entretejía entre los invitados parlanchines, pero sus estoicos ojos marrones estaban fijos en los míos, la desaprobación grabada en sus rasgos.

Mientras que yo siempre había sido el soltero consumado, era un poco...bueno, aburrido. De verdad amaba al tipo. Pero mientras mis fines de semana los pasaba mezclándome con gente de la alta sociedad, los suyos los pasaba en su casa en los suburbios, con un libro en una mano y, si su falta de compañía femenina en los últimos años era un indicio, con su polla en la otra.

Se detuvo frente a nosotros, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul marino y miró fijamente hacia donde las uñas rojas de Tanya estaban jugando con un botón en mi camisa.

—Ustedes dos no perdieron el tiempo.

—Han pasado horas desde que los fondos llegaron al banco y ambos seguimos vestidos.

—Le hice un guiño a Tanya y la acerqué más profundamente en mi costado—. Yo diría que es una muestra sin precedentes de autocontrol.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

Tanys se rio.

Y yo respiré, libre y tranquilo, como si fuera el primer día de toda mi vida.

Tomando el champán de mi mano, Jasper inspeccionó la etiqueta.

—Dios, ¿estás bebiendo Dom vintage? Esta botella podría haber pagado nuestro alquiler en la universidad.

—¿No lo has oído? —Me acerqué y le susurré—: Ya estamos cargados.

No perdió de vista la botella, con una sonrisa inconfundible en las comisuras de los labios. Sí.

También estaba orgulloso de nosotros.

Levantó su mirada hacia la mía, esa sutil sonrisa que se convirtió en una verdadera sonrisa.

—Ah, a la mierda. —Levantó la botella para tomar un largo trago.

Rugí de risa y mi cabeza se llenó de un subidón que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol.

Las cosas estaban... bien.

La vida nunca había sido fácil para mí. El caos me había estado siguiendo como una nube oscura, asomándose y revoloteando, proyectando su sombra por todas partes, a pesar de lo brillante que debería haber sido el camino que tenía ante mí.

Después de crecer de la manera en que lo había hecho, donde la felicidad había sido más un privilegio que una elección, sabía que ese momento no sería otra cosa que fugaz.

Y un segundo después, el universo me dio la razón.

Jasper llamó mi atención cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. La gente había estado yendo y viniendo toda la noche, sin molestarse con cortesías como llamar a la puerta. Engrasé las palmas de la pareja que vivía abajo para que no llamaran a la policía si las cosas se ponían feas. Pero solo eran las nueve.

Las cosas estaban lejos de ser escandalosas. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Tanya aún llevaba ropa.

La idea me hizo sonreírle, echándole un vistazo a su escote.

—Lo atenderé —dijo Jasper—. De todos modos, voy a salir.

—¿Qué? —Levanté mi cabeza—. Acabas de llegar.

—Sí, y ya me voy. Por muy atractivo que sea ver cómo te emborrachas antes de escabullirte a los sonidos de tu dormitorio, prefiero que se me caigan los oídos antes que verme forzado a escuchar un minuto más de las oportunidades de inversión de Brandon. Te está esperando para poder lanzar una combinación de balón prisionero y cervecería en Milwaukee.

—Eso suena como una pesadilla legal.

—Exactamente lo que pienso. Ahora, me voy; así que es tu trabajo darle la noticia.

Y juro por Dios, Edward, que, si me despierto por la mañana para encontrar logotipos de Fast Ball Brewing en mi correo electrónico, te perseguiré y...

—Sí, sí, sí. Tal vez, pensándolo bien, deberías irte. —Tomé el champán y se lo pasé a Tanya antes de darle un empujón hacia la puerta—. Tengo seiscientos millones de dólares que gastar esta noche. Lo último que necesito es tu voz de la razón en mi cabeza.

—La mitad —gruñó—. Solo la mitad de ese dinero es tuyo, imbécil.

—Correcto. Cierto. La mitad. Trataré de tener eso en mente cuando compre pelotas de juguete con forma de malta.

Me miró fijamente por encima del hombro, con un tic en su labio que lo delató mientras llegábamos a la puerta.

Era marzo, pero la ciudad había sido golpeada por una ola de frío que incluía una ligera nevada y esperábamos más de la noche a la mañana.

Mientras Jasper se ocupaba de hacer la abominable rutina del muñeco de nieve con su abrigo, bufanda y guantes, abrí la puerta para ver quién había tocado el timbre.

Una revisión superficial reveló un pasillo vacío.

Y ahí fue cuando lo escuché: El sonido que cambió no solo mi vida entera en el presente, sino mi vida para todos los días futuros.

Al principio, fue solo un gruñido, pero como si ese bebé pudiera sentir mi mirada, en el momento en que mis ojos hicieron contacto, emitió un grito agudo.

La confusión me golpeó como un rayo, haciéndome retroceder un paso. Utilicé el marco de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio mientras me llevaba la manta amarilla con un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para revelar una cara de color rosa pálido.

—¿Qué mierda? —respiré. Mirando por el pasillo, esperé a que alguien saliera y empezara a reírse.

Cuando nadie habló para decir un chiste, me acerqué un paso más y repetí—: ¿Qué mierda?

Era totalmente incapaz de procesar lo absurdo que tenía ante mí.

Por supuesto, conocía los hechos.

Era un bebé.

En la puerta de mi casa.

Solo.

Pero el porqué de esa ecuación estaba notoriamente ausente.

—Uhhhh —dijo Jasper, mirando por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Por qué hay un bebé en tu puerta?

—No tengo ni puta idea —contesté, mirando el paquete retorciéndose y ahora gritando—. Estaba justo ahí cuando abrí la puerta.

Jasper me empujó a un lado para poder estar a mi lado.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

Miró de mí al bebé, y luego de regreso.

—¿Cómo llegó allí?

Éramos dos hombres increíblemente inteligentes que habían creado un imperio tecnológico de la nada. Pero, claramente, un bebé era demasiado grande para que ninguno de los dos lo entendiéramos.

Saqué un brazo y señalé al niño.

—No tengo ni puta idea, pero supongo que no tomó un taxi.

Una luz de entendimiento iluminó sus ojos. Se movió primero, pasando por encima del bebé llorón y corriendo por el pasillo, buscando a la vuelta de la esquina cerca del ascensor antes de regresar solo.

La fiesta continuó detrás de mí, pero incluso con la puerta abierta, la fuerte charla no era rival para los gritos que se escuchaban en ese pasillo.

Tanya apareció repentinamente a mi lado, su cuerpo se solidificó mientras tartamudeaba:

—¿Es eso... un bebé?

—Retrocede —le pedí, sacando el brazo para bloquear su camino como si el bebé fuera a transformarse repentinamente en un animal rabioso. Y seamos honestos, no sabía nada de bebés. Todo era posible.

Jasper se arrodilló, recogiendo al bebé llorón.

Mientras tanto, me quedé ahí parado como un idiota, paralizado por un peso que aún no entendía.

—Llama a la policía... —Se detuvo abruptamente y metió la mano en la parte superior de la manta del bebé—. Oh, mierda —susurró, sus amplios ojos llenos de pánico brillando sobre los míos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, yendo hacia él para ver mejor al niño. Solo que fue ese pequeño bebé acunado en sus brazos lo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera y la bilis se elevara en mi garganta.

Allí, en la mano de mi mejor amigo, había un trozo doblado de papel de cuaderno que había sido metido en la manta del bebé. Por lo que parece, el papel no era nada extraordinario en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Líneas azules, espacios en blanco, restos colgantes de donde se habían arrancado al azar de un cuaderno encuadernado en espiral. Hasta el pliegue estaba torcido. Pero fue mi nombre garabateado en el exterior con tinta negra y sucia lo que lo convirtió en el papel más notable que existía.

Se lo arrebaté de la mano y con sangre rugiendo en mis oídos, lo abrí.

**_Edward,_**

**_Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Esta es nuestra hija Renee. La amaré para siempre. Cuídala como yo no puedo hacerlo. _**

**_ Escrito con pesar, _**

**_ Marie _**

El pasillo comenzó a girar, mi cabeza sintiéndose como si cada onza de sangre hubiera sido drenada de mi cuerpo. Los truenos en mis oídos se desvanecieron y el fuerte parloteo de mis invitados, que de repente se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en la puerta, rugió a la vida.

Y entonces el caos finalmente me encontró de nuevo, el pasado jugando en mi cabeza como mi vida parpadeando ante mis ojos.

Conocía a Marie. Si ese era su verdadero nombre. O más exactamente... Conocí a Marie por una noche. Nos conocimos en un bar. Ella era impresionante, con olas de cabello castaño y grueso que me habían llamado la atención desde el momento en que entré por la puerta. Al acercarme, me di cuenta de que eran sus ojos los que la convirtieron en la mujer más fascinante que jamás había visto porque eran los iris de color azul brillante que brillaban en la parte posterior de mis párpados cada noche mientras me despertaba con un sudor frío. Parecía un poco seca y seria, pero tenía un ingenio agudo y sarcástico. La atracción física fue mutua y dos tragos más tarde, estábamos de vuelta en mi apartamento, desnudos y follando hasta que estuvimos al borde del coma.

O al menos, yo había estado casi en coma.

Marie, por otro lado, tuvo más que suficiente energía para saquear mi apartamento antes de irse con mi computadora, iPad, teléfono celular y billetera. La misma billetera que contenía lo único que me quedaba de mi madre.

Inmediatamente llamé a la policía cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero a aparte de unos cabellos castaños en la funda de la almohada, Marie casi había desaparecido.

Hasta esta noche.

—¿Edward? —dijo Jasper—. ¿Qué dice?

Respiré profundamente y miré a la bebé en sus brazos. La manta se le había caído de la cabeza lo suficiente como para revelar una mancha de cabellos finos, más claro que el castaño de su madre.

No había sabido nada de Marie en más de ocho meses. Parecía muy conveniente que hubiera reaparecido lo suficiente como para dejar a una niña que decía ser mía la noche en que se había cerrado el trato con Twilight y el contenido de mi cuenta bancaria había pasado a ser de dominio público.

—Llama a la policía —declaré, girando sobre mis pies y entrando en mi apartamento, dejando a Jasper de pie en el pasillo con la hija de Marie.

Entre la multitud de espectadores preocupados, me dirigí directamente a las botellas de licor que estaban en el mostrador. No me molesté con hielo ni siquiera con un vaso. Tomé de esa botella de vodka, esperando que la quemadura del alcohol pudiera adormecer el pánico que corría por mis venas.

A pesar de todo, ese bebé nunca dejó de llorar.


	4. CAPITULO DOS

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

**Edward**

—¿Tiene alguna razón para creer que el bebé es suyo? —preguntó el oficial de policía de cabello canoso.

Evitando su mirada, miré en blanco a la pantalla de mi portátil mientras Twilight se ponía en marcha, todo eso mientras luchaba contra el impulso de vomitar o arrancarme la piel y huir lo más lejos que podía de ese apartamento; posiblemente ambos.

En los veinte minutos transcurridos desde que encontramos al bebé, había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en mi noche con Marie.

No era un idiota. Cuando tu vida sexual giraba en torno a las aventuras de una noche o a la repetición ocasional de la actuación, la protección no era opcional. Tenía una vida muy ocupada, y si no tenía tiempo para una relación, seguro que no tenía tiempo para el herpes ni para un pequeñito. Desde que tengo memoria, había usado un condón cada vez que había estado con una mujer. Y esa noche con Marie, había pasado por al menos cuatro.

Pero fue esa única vez, cuando me desperté con ella montando mi polla, que estaba torturando mis pensamientos.

Una vez. Una maldita vez.

—¿Señor Cullen? —dijo el policía.

Cerrando los ojos, agaché la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Tal vez. —Oh, Dios. Tal vez.

—Correcto —murmuró—. Bueno, ¿recuerda el apellido de Marie?

Alejé la mirada de mi computadora para fruncir el ceño.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente lo habría mencionado cuando me robó. — Dirigí mi mirada al equipo de paramédicos acurrucados alrededor de mi sofá, revisando a la bebé. Todavía estaba chillando hasta el punto de que temía que las ondas sonoras me fueran a partir la cabeza.

Cristo. ¿Cómo había pasado de beber champán y celebrar un negocio multimillonario a escuchar a una bebé que puede o no ser mía gritando como una loca?

Todos, incluida Tanya, se habían ido. Resultó que tener un bebé tirado en tu alfombra era una verdadera pérdida de humor. Jasper seguía allí, de pie en silencio en la esquina, escribiendo en su teléfono celular. De vez en cuando, se detenía a preguntarme cómo estaba.

No me interesaba la conversación. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando otra vez a Marie.

Cuando me robó la billetera meses antes, no tenía forma de localizarla. Y créeme, lo intenté. No había cámaras en el pequeño bar en el que nos conocimos.

Había pasado una cantidad exorbitante de tiempo tratando de localizar imágenes de nosotros caminando de regreso a mi casa, pero para ese momento, habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y ambos negocios que tenían cámaras apuntando a la calle ya habían purgado las grabaciones del día anterior.

Ni siquiera mi propio edificio tenía cámaras funcionando.

Fue una pesadilla. Esa mujer se había llevado cerca de diez mil dólares en electrónica. Pero habría dejado que se lo quedara todo si me hubiera devuelto la cartera.

No era un hombre particularmente sentimental, pero dentro de esa billetera de cuero estaba el collar que le había robado a mi madre del cuello mientras yacía en un ataúd cuando yo tenía diez años.

Después de meses de ver cómo el cáncer aplastaba su espíritu y finalmente su cuerpo, mi padre ni siquiera había esperado a que su funeral purgara todo lo que había tocado. Mi hermano mayor, Emmett, me dijo que era parte del proceso de duelo de papá. Sin embargo, la mañana del servicio, cuando una mujer apareció con un U-Haul(1), pensé que la limpieza rápida tenía más que ver con ella que con la pérdida de mi mamá.

Así que, cuando vi a mi madre, pálida y sin vida, con el pequeño corazón plateado que nunca se quitó, fingí que me inclinaba y la besaba justo antes de que cerraran el ataúd. Con una disculpa susurrada, le quité ese collar del cuello y lo metí en mi bolsillo.

A falta de dos fotos me las arreglé para esconderme bajo mi colchón mientras mi papá se deshacía de su recuerdo de nuestra casa, ese collar era lo único que me quedaba.

Me puse furioso cuando Marie me lo quitó.

Pero, ahora, tal vez había sido una bendición disfrazada. Porque, esta vez, estaba listo para ella.

Había añadido cámaras en la parte delantera de mi edificio. Una imagen de su partida después de dejar a la bebé y podría identificarla de una vez por todas.

Y luego, con suerte, hacerla volver.

Con Twiligth abierto en mi computadora, gracias a Dios que mi acceso no había terminado todavía; escaneé las imágenes de las últimas horas. Observé cómo todos mis amigos y los demás residentes entraban y salían rápidamente hacia adelante sin la más mínima señal del cabello castaño de Marie y antes de que me diera cuenta, la policía se precipitaba en la pantalla y me alcanzaba hasta el presente.

Frustrado, rebobiné otra hora, sin saber cuándo había entrado en el edificio. Por lo que sabía, podría haber estado escondida allí todo el día, esperando su momento para soltarme un montón de mentiras.

—Señor Cullen —dijo el policía—. Necesito su atención aquí arriba.

La bebé seguía llorando y mi presión arterial subía cada segundo, haciendo mi tono más fuerte o de lo que había pensado al responderle.

—No, lo que necesita es alguien que encuentre a esta mujer.

Llegó al otro lado de la barra que divide mi sala de estar de la cocina y cerró mi computadora portátil.

—Ojos en mí.

Me quedaban cantidades negativas de paciencia y mi cuerpo se hinchaba, hombros tensos y músculos temblando.

—No vuelva a tocar mi computadora. Haga sus malditas preguntas, pero no toque mis cosas. ¿Lo entiende?

Jasper se acercó a mí.

—Tranquilo. Están aquí para ayudar.

Con esa bebé rompiéndome los tímpanos, no me quedaba tranquilidad. Me estaba desmoronando.

Sosteniendo la mirada del policía, abrí la parte superior de mi computadora, desafiándolo a discutir.

—Mire, entiendo que estén haciendo su trabajo, pero le aseguro que puedo encontrar a esta mujer antes que ustedes.

—Tal vez, pero Twilight ya no es legal para usar en investigaciones criminales.

Rechiné los dientes.

—Entonces le sugiero que cierre los ojos.

Miró a Jasper en silencio como si fuera mi maldito guardián o algo así, pero no me preocupé por la reacción de mi mejor amigo. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Le di a "reproducir" otra vez.

—Ahí. —Jasper señaló a la pantalla.

Hice una pausa en el video y me acerqué a una rubia con falda y tacones bajos y negros, llevando un bolso negro de gran tamaño. Incluso si llevaba peluca, su nariz era demasiado grande,y su piel demasiado bronceada para ser Marie.

—Esa no es ella.

Movió su dedo hacia la bolsa.

—Puede que no sea Marie, pero esa es la bebé.

Mi espalda se enderezó mientras me acercaba. Claro que sí, había una esquina de una manta amarilla que se asomaba de la bolsa.

Una ola de adrenalina corrió por mis venas.

Si no era Marie, entonces quizás ni siquiera era su bebé.

Y lo más importante, si no era su bebé, era imposible que fuera mío.

Dejé un aliento entrecortado. Me importaba un bledo si era un intento de extorsión. En ese momento, habría estado muy feliz si alguien estuviera tratando de estafarme por dinero.

No podía ser padre. Después del bastardo que había tenido como padre, era mejor para todos que mis genes nunca se transmitieran.

* * *

**1 U-Haul** es una compañía estadounidense de alquiler de equipos de mudanzas y almacenamiento.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agregarla a favoritos**

**Katie D. B**

**tulgarita **

**florcitacullen1**

** Marme**


	5. CAPITULO TRES

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

**Edward**

**Catorce años atrás**

El dedo de la niña temblaba bajo el mío. No debí haber ido con ella. Solo la estaba poniendo en más peligro. Pero la maldita chica no paraba de moverse.

Si hubiera pasado y la hubiera visto, ese maníaco le habría metido una bala en la nuca sin dudarlo.

Hasta donde yo sé, desde mi punto de vista, estaba matando a cualquiera que pudiera encontrar con pulso. No podía dejarla allí. Me recordaba demasiado a mí mismo mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando por su madre muerta. Había estado allí una vez y nunca olvidaría su cuerpo frío y sin vida. Sentí que yo también iba a morir ese día, y que ni siquiera había habido un pistolero que corriera desenfrenado.

Contuve la respiración mientras sus pasos se acercaban. No había llegado lo suficientemente profundo al patio de comidas como para vernos todavía. En vez de eso, se había estado quedando cerca de las puertas de la entrada. Eventualmente se quedaría sin víctimas allá arriba y cuando lo hiciera, yo sería el primero en morir.

¿Esa niña de ojos grandes y azules? Bueno... ella sería la siguiente.

Solo necesitaba unos minutos más. La policía debería haber llegado pronto. Si pudiera escondernos en algún lugar para esperar, tendríamos la oportunidad de salir con vida.

Otra ronda de disparos sonó y la niña se sacudió, dejando escapar un grito ahogado mientras se arrastraba hasta que estaba a mi lado.

—Deja de moverte —siseé, deslizando mi brazo sobre sus hombros, doblando mi codo para que cubriera nuestras caras. Solo entonces abrí un ojo.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas incluso con los ojos cerrados y sus labios temblaban como si estuviera luchando contra un grito, un grito que nos mataría a ambos.

Mientras los ensordecedores estallidos seguían sonando en el aire, hice lo mejor que pude para mantenerla calmada.

—Está bien. No hay problema. Está bien —dije suavemente—. Solo quédate quieta. Ya casi termina.

—Esas palabras eran tanto para mí como para ella. Lo único más ruidoso que los disparos era mi corazón latiendo contra el suelo.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Pero esta vez, estaba realmente silencioso.

No había más llantos.

No más jadeos.

No más gemidos.

No había ningún signo de vida, excepto la niña llorando bajo mi brazo, con el cuerpo temblando a mi lado mientras esperaba que le contara hasta tres para poder guiarla a un lugar seguro.

Una seguridad que no creía de poder encontrar para ninguno de los dos.

Pero maldita sea, iba a intentarlo.

Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor, apenas pudiendo ver su espalda mientras pateaba un camino entre cadáveres. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no vernos si estábamos callados.

Volví a mirar a la chica. Estaba a punto de perderla. Tenía que sacarla de allí.

Rápido.

—Es la hora —susurré.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, temerosos y segundos pensamientos ardiendo en su interior.

—Tenemos esto —mentí, rezando con todo mi corazón para que fuera verdad—.

Quítate los zapatos para que no hagan ruido.

Su frente se arrugó, pero siguió mis instrucciones.

—A la cuenta de tres, corre tan rápido como puedas, pero no hagas ruido. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asintió, pero no parecía convencida. No estaba seguro de que estuviera conmigo en absoluto. Si yo corría y ella no me seguía, no habría vuelta atrás para ella. Si dudara, aunque sea un poquito, no tendría más remedio que dejarla atrás.

Teníamos una oportunidad de llegar a la pizzería y luego salir por la puerta trasera. Tenía que sacarle el máximo provecho y esperaba poder aprovecharlo al máximo para ella también.

Envolviendo mi mano alrededor de su muñeca, respiré profundamente y envié una última oración silenciosa, pero no fue a un dios en absoluto. Lo fue para mi madre.

Y luego, en una exhalación, susurré:

—Uno, dos, tres... Vamos.


	6. CAPITULO CUATRO

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**Edward**

La esperanza se convirtió en lodo en mis venas en el lapso de tres horas. La policía había localizado a Irina Denali, una conocida trabajadora de la zona.

Le dijo a la policía que una castaña le había dado a la bebé y le pagó para que la llevara a mi apartamento.

Se suponía que me entregaría a la bebé directamente a mí, pero le entró el pánico cuando escuchó toda la conmoción dentro de mi apartamento. Aparentemente, cincuenta dólares era la tarifa para que alguien dejara caer un bebé en la puerta. Una verdadera ganga teniendo en cuenta que Irina estaba ahora enfrentando cargos por poner en peligro a la niña y que yo estaba esperando a que mi abogado de ochocientos dólares la hora se reuniera conmigo en la estación de policía.

—¿Y si el bebé es mío? —pregunté, paseando por un sendero en la pequeña sala de conferencias a la que nos habían escoltado.

—Entonces... ¿te encargas de ello? —contestó Jasper desde su silla, tranquilo y calmado, sus largas piernas cruzadas de tobillo a rodilla.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—¿Eres alérgico a los pañales o algo así?

Me detuve y puse las manos en mis caderas.

—Esto no es una maldita broma. Sabes la mierda por la que he pasado. —Apreté los dientes cuando el tornillo de banco de mi pecho se apretó, lo que dificultó mi respiración—. No puedo criar a un niño... no puedo.

Su voz se volvió baja y seria.

—No eres tu padre, Edward.

Tenía razón, pero eso no era lo que me asustaba.

—No voy a cargar a un niño con eso. La sangre de mi padre muere conmigo. Fin de la historia.

Érase una vez, mi padre había sido un hombre increíble. O al menos eso creía. Recuerdo haber jugado con él en el parque y haber lanzado una pelota de fútbol en el patio trasero mientras hacía hamburguesas a la parrilla.

Pero entonces mi madre se enfermó y todo cambió.

Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir, toda mi vida.

Pasado, presente y futuro.

Al principio, empezó a adormecer el dolor con alcohol, pero eso solo lo enojó.

Emmett se llevó la peor parte de su abuso, pero siempre quedaba más que suficiente para mí.

Cuando el alcohol dejó de hacerlo, pasó a las píldoras. Nunca olvidaría escuchar a mi madre vomitar en el baño porque tenía mucho dolor.

Mientras tanto, mi padre estaba desmayado en el sofá, drogado como una cometa después de asaltar su escondite de medicamentos.

Después de eso, empezó a esconderlos. Esto lo enfureció más que cualquier otra cosa. Según varios de sus alborotos, ella iba a morir sin importar si tenía la medicina o no. Él era el que se quedaba atrás para criar a dos niños sin valor. Esas pastillas le pertenecían.

La mujer era tan frágil que apenas podía caminar, pero mi padre no tuvo problemas para ahogarla hasta que le dijo dónde había escondido su próxima dosis.

Honestamente, me sentí aliviado cuando empezó a desaparecer durante días.

Esos fueron algunos de mis recuerdos favoritos: sentarme al lado de la cama de mi madre, hablar de todo lo que había bajo el sol.

Pero el abuso no cesó después de su muerte. En todo caso, empeoró. En realidad, no se detuvo hasta un día, siete años después… cuando murió.

Pero antes de irse, se aseguró de llevarnos al infierno a mí y a mi hermano.

Juré que nunca tendría un hijo. Ninguna pizca de ese hombre debe ser transmitida a las generaciones futuras. Ya era suficientemente malo que tuviera que cargar un pedazo de él como una roca atada a mi cuello. Si lo pensara, podría sentir la quemadura de su ADN dentro de mí. Al menos no me parecía a él. Emmett no tuvo tanta suerte. Pero, afortunadamente para ambos, la manzana había caído bastante lejos del árbol.

Si ese bebé resultara ser mío, no pasaría un día en el que no me preocuparía de ponerlo en riesgo de también ser parte de ese árbol podrido y corrompido.

Entrelacé mis dedos para esconder el temblor de mis manos y los puse sobre mi cabeza.

—No puedo hacer esto.

—Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo —dijo Jasper, quitándose una pelusa invisible de sus pantalones.

Dios, ¿por qué no le había pasado esto a él? Él era el responsable. Demonios, conociéndolo, habría puesto una guardería en su habitación de invitados en cuanto se hubiera despertado y se hubiera dado cuenta de que no había usado un condón. Por si acaso.

Yo no. El grado de mi reacción había sido ir a buscar al doctor para un examen de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Un bebé nunca había estado en mi radar.

Lo miré.

—Estamos entrando en pánico sobre lo que pasa si es mi bebé. ¿Podrías, por favor, seguir el ritmo?

Suspiró.

—Relájate y seamos racionales por un segundo.

—¡Nada de esta situación es racional! —grité, mi voz resonando en las paredes de los paneles—. Si la bebé es mía, ¿por qué no dijo nada en los últimos nueve meses? Ella sabía dónde vivía. Mi apartamento no parece gran cosa, pero ella sabía lo de Twilight. Sabía que yo tenía dinero.

—Te robó la última vez que te vio. Supongo que pensó que llamarías a la policía si volvía a aparecer.

—Oh, absolutamente lo habría hecho. Pero un simple: "Estoy embarazada y el bebé es tuyo", mientras la llevaban esposada, habría sido un gran paso para que yo no tuviera un ataque de nervios en este momento.

Ladró una carcajada, pero no me pareció gracioso.

—Apestas en esto.

—Los dos podemos estar tirando nuestra mierda por la posibilidad de que seas padre. —Mi estómago se revolcaba en la palabra con "P", no del tipo de cuatro letras.

—Relájate, Edward. Respira hondo. Nadie está muerto o muriendo. Es una bebé. No es lo ideal, pero no es la causa exacta para que te provoques un ataque al corazón.

Respiré profundamente y quise que mi corazón se ralentizara.

—Tienes razón. Ni siquiera sabemos si es mía.

—Ahí tienes. ¿Qué te dice tu instinto?

—México. Comenzar una nueva vida, comprar una destilería de tequila y no mirar atrás.

Se rio.

Si tan solo supiera lo serio que soy.

Llamaron a la puerta, luego entró un oficial vestido de civil, con su cara redonda y barba de sal y pimienta, con su placa en la cadera, seguido por mi abogado, Riley Biers.

Corrí hacia ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Han encontrado a Marie?

Riley sacudió la cabeza.

Me volví hacia el policía.

—Pero está buscando, ¿verdad?

La mano de Jasper cayó sobre mi hombro.

—Ed, para. Deja que el hombre hable.

Pero no podía parar. Los necesitaba para encontrar a Marie. Y necesitaba que volviera y les dijera a todos que esto era una especie de broma y que la bebé no era mía.

Más aún, necesitaba que esa bebé no fuera mía.

Todos se sentaron en sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa de conferencias.

Todos menos yo.

Mi corazón latía al ritmo de un maratón y mi mente estaba corriendo en círculos; no habría relajación.

—Estamos buscando —dijo el oficial, que se identificó como el detective Atera, mientras volteaba una carpeta abierta—. Según el médico del hospital, la bebé parece estar en buen estado de salud, pero dada su edad, quieren que se quede unos días. Así que esto nos da un poco de tiempo para resolver las cosas.

Ella.

Era una niña.

Querido Dios. Realmente no podría manejar esto.

—¿Su edad? —pregunté—. ¿Cuánto tiene?

—El doctor estimó que ella nació en algún momento hoy temprano.

Jasper maldijo en voz baja, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que apretar los dientes y sacudir la cabeza.

No quería reconocer la forma en que se me revolvía el estómago ante esa revelación. La ira era una emoción más fácil de procesar para mí. Pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿quién abandonaba a un recién nacido? La pobre bebé pudo haber muerto en ese frío pasillo o haber sido pisada por cualquier persona que saliera de mi apartamento.

Maldita Marie. Qué desperdicio de una mujer hermosa.

—Hemos estado buscando en los hospitales y centros de parto de la zona, pero a juzgar por el mal trabajo en el cordón umbilical, no espero encontrar ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Compartió una mirada de conocimiento con Riley.

—Significa que tienes que aceptar la posibilidad de que nunca la encontremos.

Sin una foto o un apellido, tenemos muy poco con lo que seguir adelante.

—¿Qué hay de las huellas que sacaste de mi apartamento después de que ella robara mis cosas?

Suspiró.

—Tenemos trece huellas, excluyendo la tuya. Te acabas de mudar a ese apartamento. Por lo que sabemos, esas pertenecen a los anteriores inquilinos y a su familia.

—O podrían coincidir con la jodida Marie —gruñí, mi poca paciencia habia desapareciendo.

Riley interrumpió mi crisis.

—Encontrarla no va a resolver el problema.

Necesitas una prueba de ADN. Termina esto antes de que empiece. Tengo un laboratorio preparado.

Aceptaron apresurarse, así que tardarán unas treinta y seis horas en obtener los resultados.

Tragué con fuerza y me preparé para hacer la única pregunta a la que no quería una respuesta.

—¿Y entonces qué?

—Bueno… —Arrastró las palabras, moviéndose en su silla—. Si resulta que no es tuya, nos vamos. La niña será entregada a los servicios sociales y la policía se encargará de ello a partir de ese momento.

—Y si soy... ya sabes... ¿el padre? —Dios, apenas podía dejar salir mi voz.

—Siempre y cuando tengamos prueba de paternidad antes de que la niña sea dada de alta del hospital, será muy fácil que te la entreguen. Debido a que ni siquiera tenemos un nombre para anotar en el certificado de nacimiento, la custodia exclusiva será tuya. No puedo imaginar que habrá ningún problema.

Fue en ese momento cuando supe que Jasper se había equivocado. Con las palabras "custodia exclusiva", un dolor se apretó tan fuerte en el pecho que estaba bastante seguro de que iba a morir, o, al menos, ser partido en dos.

Tener un bebé con una mujer que no sabías que era mala.

Tener un bebé con una mujer que te había robado antes de salir a escondidas de tu apartamento era aún peor.

Pero tener un bebé con una mujer que había dejado a la niña en la puerta antes de escapar, dejándote así a ti, un hombre que no tenía ni idea de cómo sostener a un bebé, para cuidar a dicha bebe, solo en el futuro previsible era, con mucho, el peor de los casos.

Y gracias a Marie sin apellido, solo me faltaba una prueba de ADN para vivirlo todo.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUR REVIEWS**

**tulgarita - florcitacullen1 - Katie D. B**


	7. CAPITULO CINCO

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

**Edward**

Mis ojos estaban enrojecidos y mi cuerpo exhausto cuando escuché el golpe en la puerta.

Lo sabía.

Ni siquiera necesitaba contestar.

Había pasado las últimas treinta y tantas horas contando grietas en el techo mientras consideraba cada posible final a esta pesadilla.

Mi favorita era aquella en la que Riley llamaba anunciando como si fuera Maury Povich que yo no era el padre. Tenía grandes planes para este escenario. Iba a hacerme una vasectomía y luego comprar un yate y navegar por la costa, donde celebraba cada amanecer sin niños, parándome desnudo en la proa y gritando "¡Libertad!" al estilo de Mel Gibson. No es que estuviera desnudo en esa película. Pero en medio de un insomnio inducido por el estrés, pensé que no había mejor manera de celebrar mi eterna condición de no tener hijos que estar desnudo.

En los escenarios en los que yo era el padre, pasé mi tiempo enumerando mentalmente todas las formas en las que arruinaría absolutamente a una niña en los próximos dieciocho años. Empezó con miedos comunes y corrientes. Cosas como que tal vez se convertiría en una asesina en serie porque yo trabajaba todo el tiempo y era criada por niñeras malvadas que odian a los niños. Busqué en Google agencias de niñeras poco después de esto y dejé unos cuantos mensajes privados en los contestadores automáticos, preguntando por las estadísticas sobre cuántos de sus antiguos clientes estaban ahora en la cárcel o huyendo de la ley. No es de extrañar que no recibiera ninguna llamada.

Después de eso, pasé a la fase egoísta donde me obsesioné con todas las cosas: pensamientos de perder la cabeza mientras escuchaba gritar a una bebé todo el día, hacer malabares con el trabajo y los pañales sucios, juguetes que cubrían mi apartamento y no poder tener sexo nunca más. Fue una fiesta de lástima de proporciones épicas.

En medio de esos momentos maníacos hubo mucha introspección moral después de que consideré dar a la niña en adopción. Había buenos padres que querían desesperadamente tener hijos. También había otros de mierda como mi padre, que no eran más que lobos con piel de cordero. ¿Cómo podría yo notar la diferencia?

Puede que no sea un buen padre, pero al menos quería asegurarme de que siempre estuviera a salvo.

Que era mucho más de lo que había conseguido al crecer.

Este proceso de pensamiento me llevó a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Jasper a las cuatro de la mañana para ofrecerle cien millones de dólares para que la adoptara si terminaba siendo mi hija.

El bastardo ni siquiera intentó negociar antes de contestarme con un rotundo no.

Decir que me estaba tambaleando era una subestimación. La mayoría de los hombres tenían nueve meses para aceptar la idea de tener un hijo.

Dios no era un idiota.

Sabía que necesitaríamos cada minuto de ese tiempo para prepararnos. Pero, aparentemente, también tenía un sentido del humor retorcido porque a mí solo me dieron treinta y seis horas.

Durante ese tiempo, pasé por cada una de las siete etapas del dolor. No fue sino hasta que se me ocurrió un pensamiento que aterricé en algún lugar en el reino de la aceptación. Había sido inflexible en cuanto a no transmitir ninguna parte de mi padre a un hijo, pero eso significaba que nunca transmitiría nada del bien puro e intrínseco que era mi madre.

Así que, no, no sabía cómo cuidar a un bebé.

Pero el saber que incluso un pedacito de mi madre yacía en un hospital al otro lado de la ciudad, viviendo, respirando y probablemente aun llorando, me rompió de maneras inimaginables.

Hacía más de veinte años que no tenía nada más que dos fotos de ella y un collar que Marie había robado para recordarme a mi madre.

Pero, ahora, había una niña pequeña.

A las ocho de la mañana, la ventana de tiempo del laboratorio de genética había expirado. Sabía los resultados cuando nadie me había llamado o enviado un mensaje de texto. Las malas noticias eran una flecha que se entregaba mejor en persona.

Ella era mía.

Mi estómago se retorció y el peso de mi pecho se asfixió al volver a llamar a la puerta.

No me he movido. Ni siquiera un músculo. Estaba vestido, duchado y afeitado. Zapatos puestos, billetera y teléfono asentados en la mesa de café frente a mí. Pero no estaba preparado.

Pero eso es lo que tiene la vida. Funciona mejor con el elemento sorpresa.

No quedaban opciones. No hay opciones. Sin salidas.

Solo estábamos una niña que no tenía ni idea de las arenas movedizas en las que había nacido y yo.

Listo o no, ya era hora.

Respirando profundamente, me puse de pie, metí mi billetera y mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones vaqueros y me dirigí a la misma puerta donde todo esto había comenzado. No sabía nada sobre pañales, cunas o biberones. Pero sabía hasta el fondo de mi alma, con absoluta certeza, que iba a ser un mejor padre que Marie. Y eso se basaba en nada más que en el hecho de que yo iba a estar ahí para esa niña.

Jasper y Riley estaban parados afuera cuando abrí la puerta, sus caras sombrías confirmando lo que yo ya sabía.

—Hola —empezó a decir Jasper—. Necesitamos...

No le dejé terminar. Solo había una cosa que necesitaba saber.

—¿Cuándo puedo recogerla?


	8. CAPITULO SEIS

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**Edward**

Estaba noventa por ciento seguro de que el personal del hospital pensaba que Jasper y yo éramos una pareja gay adoptando a nuestro primer hijo. Yo era un manojo de nervios, y Jasper, él estaba totalmente tranquilo.

En su honor, nunca me dejó de lado, ni siquiera cuando nos guiaron a una pequeña habitación con cuatro nuevas mamás vestidas de hospital y nos obligaron a ver un video que se reducía a "no sacudas al bebé y siempre ponlo en un asiento de auto".

Jasper y al menos dos de las otras madres, navegaron por sus teléfonos todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, yo nunca había estado tan absorto en una película en toda mi vida. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Después de que milagrosamente aprobé el examen sorpresa que hicieron después del video, nos escoltaron a una habitación vacía del hospital y nos entregaron una pila de papeles más gruesos que cuando habíamos vendido Twiligth. Como un buen marido, Jasper sacó un bolígrafo, se instaló en la única silla de la habitación y se ocupó del papeleo.

De todos modos, sabía todo sobre mí; hasta mi número de seguro social y el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

Mientras él se hacía útil, yo me hacía inútil, alternando entre sentarme nerviosamente en la esquina de la cama, cruzar y cruzando y descruzando mis piernas antes de rendirme y ponerme a caminar.

No podía contar cuántas veces revisé el pasillo para ver si la enfermera venía con la bebé como había prometido.

Era la sensación más extraña durante esos pocos minutos esperándola. Mi estómago estaba en un millón de nudos, pero no se acercaba a nada a lo que yo describiría como emoción. Era más como un miedo siniestro.

Miedo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Temía que tuviera que esperar a que ocurriera.

Temía que finalmente se acabaría y me enfrentaría a más de dieciocho años porque había sucedido.

Estaba pensando en lanzarme desde la ventana del quinto piso de la habitación cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió. Una enfermera entró, rodando una canastita con ruedas detrás de ella.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mis pulmones olvidaron momentáneamente cómo procesar el oxígeno.

Había visto a esa niña en los brazos de Jasper cuando la encontramos por primera vez en mi puerta, pero eso fue antes de saber que era mía.

Esto era diferente. Esto era monumental.

Esto era aterrador.

—Aquí está, papá. Tu princesita —dijo la enfermera, dejando la canasta justo enfrente de mí.

Mis manos temblaban mientras quería que mi corazón latiera de nuevo. Era pequeñita, incluso más pequeña de lo que recordaba, envuelta como un burrito con un sombrero de rayas rosas y azules que se ajustaba a su cabeza. Todo lo que podía ver de ella eran párpados, mejillas gordas y labios llorosos que no chupaban nada.

No se parecía a mí.

Ni siquiera se parecía a Marie.

Parecía un bebé.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Uhhhhh... creo que estoy bien por ahora. En realidad, tal vez debería volver a ver ese video.

—Oh, vamos. Esta no muerde.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, dirigí mi mirada perpleja hacia ella.

—¿Alguno de ellos muerde?

Riéndose suavemente, levantó a la bebé en sus brazos. Luego la puso sobre su hombro antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Tu papi es gracioso.

Papi. Jesús. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Adelante, súbete a la cama y ponte cómodo.

Te la entregaré. Acaba de comer,así que debería estar durmiendo un rato.

Le di a Jasper una última mirada suplicante, esperando de repente que hubiera reconsiderado esa oferta de cien millones de dólares, pero su única respuesta fue un movimiento de barbilla hacia la cama.

Mierda. Está bien. Podría hacerlo. Era un hombre adulto. Ella era una bebé pequeña. Podría ser peor. Podría haber sido una de las que muerden.

—¿Debería, uh... quitarme los zapatos o algo?

La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

—Solo súbete a la cama.

Después de una última mirada nostálgica a la ventana, subí.

Lo juro por Dios, mi espalda apenas había golpeado la cama vertical antes de que la enfermera pusiera a esa niña en mi pecho.

Instintivamente, una de mis manos fue al trasero de la bebé y la otra a la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero ese fue literalmente el único instinto que tuve.

—Espera, espera, espera —dije cuando ella empezó a alejarse—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Conoce a tu hija. —Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dijo por encima de su hombro—: Tan pronto como terminen el papeleo, puedo empezar a sacarlos de aquí. El doctor vendrá a verla por última vez antes de que te vayan, pero llámenme si necesitan algo.

Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que estaba balanceando a una niña sobre mi pecho con ambas manos, le habría gritado en ese momento.

Miré a Jasper.

—¿Nos va a dejar a solas con ella así?

Se rio.

—¿Pensaste que ella también iba a venir a casa contigo?

—Buen punto. Pregúntale cuánto gana y dile que lo doblaré.

Con una sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la cama. Con dos dedos, acarició su mejilla.

—¿Estás seguro de que esta es tuya? Ella es linda.

Bajé la mirada, haciendo todo lo posible para inclinarme hacia un lado y ver su cara sin tener que moverla. No sabía lo que esperaba. Tal vez algunas emociones paternales latentes subiendo repentinamente a la superficie en el momento en que tocara mi propia carne y sangre. Pero, para ser honesto, no sentí nada. Lo que obviamente fue la primera pista de que iba a ser un fracaso total en este trabajo de paternidad.

—Siento como si estuviera sosteniendo a la hija de otra persona.

Volvió a la silla y empezó de nuevo con el papeleo.

—Eso cambiará.

En una demostración de pura positividad, le respondí:

—¿Y si no lo hace? Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca le caí bien a mi padre.

Tal vez esa es la forma en que mi familia está construida.

Su cabeza se levantó y parpadeo lentamente.

—Edward, ni siquiera voy a perder el tiempo comentando sobre tu padre. No puedes basar tu habilidad para amar a tu hija en ese imbécil. Mira, seré honesto. No puedo pensar en un hombre menos preparado para ser padre que tú, pero lo descubrirás. Eres un buen hombre con buenas intenciones. Eso es como el noventa por ciento de la paternidad. Así que deja de estresarte por qué te guste y preocúpate de que se convierta en una adolescente y le crezcan las tetas. Esa va a ser la parte que dará miedo.

Ladré una risa, silenciándola rápidamente cuando la bebé se sacudió como si la hubiera asustado.

Ambos nos quedamos callados y mientras él volvía a llenar los papeles, yo miré a mi hija.

Mierda. Mi hija.

Era tan surrealista. En el lapso de unos días, mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente que ya ni siquiera era reconocible. Y ese cambio iba a continuar en los días venideros. No se quedaría para siempre como una bebé. Un día, ella sería una mujer adulta, sosteniendo a su propio bebé, mirando hacia atrás en su vida. No tenía madre, pero podía darle algo que valiera la pena recordar. Podría darle un padre del que quisiera transmitir parte de su ADN a sus hijos, del que podría estar orgullosa.

Iba a haber muchos fracasos en mi futuro cercano, pero maldición, yo podría darle una buena vida.

—¿Cuál quieres que sea su segundo nombre? —preguntó Jasper.

Levanté mi cabeza.

—¿Su segundo nombre? ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?

Frunció sus rubias cejas.

—Supuse que iba a ser Renee. Eso era lo que la nota...

—Al diablo con la nota —siseé. Luchando contra la gravedad, la moví por mi pecho hasta que su cabeza estaba justo debajo de mi barbilla. Perezosamente arrastrando mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su espalda, mantuve mi voz baja.

—Marie la abandonó. Ella tomó esa decisión, pero es la última que tomará. Ahora ella es mía y su jodido nombre no es Renee.

Sonrió, radiante de orgullo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿cuál va a ser?

Tragué con fuerza y acaricié mi barbilla contra la parte superior de su gorro. Solo había una mujer que merecía el derecho a ponerle nombre a ese bebé y desafortunadamente, ella había muerto cuando yo tenía diez años. A ella le hubiera encantado esta pequeña niña, sin cuestionar y sin juzgarla, recibiéndola en nuestra familia con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa brillante, incluyendo una bofetada en la parte posterior de mi cabeza por haber tardado tanto en venir. Fresco como el día que la perdí, el dolor golpeó mi estómago. Cerré los ojos e imaginé su rostro.

Ella era el único recuerdo feliz que tenía de mi infancia.

Y también, estaba a punto de convertirse en el primero de mi hija.

—Elizabeth —susurré—. Su nombre es Elizabeth.


	9. CAPITULO SIETE

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**Edward**

_**Cuatro años después**_

—Voy a colgar ahora —gruñí al teléfono. Estuve en esa maldita llamada durante más de una hora, negociando el interminable trato.

—Espera un momento, muchacho. No he terminado aquí.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, tratando desesperadamente de controlar mi temperamento. ¿Muchacho? ¿En serio? Iba a matar a Jasper por pasarme a este tipo.

Eric Yorkie había estado intentando hablarme en círculos durante días. Era arrogante y prepotente, y pensaba que cagaba lingotes de oro, pero maldición si no tenía una firma de seguridad tecnológica que iba a valer millones a fin de año gracias a un nuevo desarrollo en la salvaguarda de la criptocurrencia. Era una parte del mercado de la que yo no sabía nada, pero la inversión privada no siempre requería más experiencia que la de transferir fondos.

Absolutamente, esta era una de esas veces.

—Odio decirlo, Eric, pero ya pasó una hora. Está claro que no podemos hacer que esto funcione.

—¿Quién dijo que no podíamos hacer que funcionara? Trescientos millones, te darán el veinte por ciento. Solo di la palabra.

Suspiré, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz. Habíamos vuelto al punto de partida de esta conversación. El dinero estaba muy bien y todo, pero ya llegaba tarde a una cita y mi paciencia estaba agotada. Jasper había sido inflexible en conseguir al menos el veinte por ciento y como mi mejor amigo no podía encantar cinco centavos por cinco centavos, el chismorreo cayó sobre mis hombros.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que yo pagara trescientos millones por una empresa que actualmente solo estaba valorada al doble. Seguro, había toneladas de potencial con el nuevo lanzamiento y estaba dispuesto a invertir en eso, pero por el amor de Dios. Esto era ridículo.

—Mira, Eric. Jasper y yo te deseamos la mejor de las suertes. Pero tu evaluación es una mierda y lo sabes.

Doscientos millones por el veinte por ciento es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Si tienes a otro inversor dispuesto a hacer tres por veinte, entonces como empresario y amigo... —Dios, estaba lleno de mentiras. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras abrochaba el botón superior de la chaqueta de mi traje—. Te sugiero que lo tomes.

Pero,desafortunadamente, ambos hemos llegado al fondo del asunto. Y no coinciden. Es hora de que dejemos de perder el tiempo y sigamos adelante. —Alisando mi corbata, miré mi reloj. Ella se iba a enojar porque yo llegaba tarde. Esto no sería un buen presagio para el partido de más tarde—. Tengo que irme. Que tengas un buen día...

—Dos cincuenta y veintiuno por ciento —dijo rápidamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de colgar.

Me quedé helado, una lenta sonrisa curvando mis labios. El hecho de que hubiera subido el porcentaje me dijo que este trato era más que solo para él contratar a un nuevo inversor. Necesitaba dinero y rápido. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero Jasper les echaría un vistazo a sus finanzas antes de cerrar el trato, así que no dudé en contestar.

—Dos cincuenta y veinticinco.

Soltó una serie de palabrotas.

—Lo discutiremos con un trago esta tarde.

—No. Mi día está lleno.

—No me mientas. Es sábado.

—Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy al teléfono contigo.

—Hoy, Edward. Si vas a cogerme tan fuerte, lo menos que puedes hacer es primero invitarme una copa.

Me reí y miré a la vuelta de la esquina. Ella ya estaba en la mesa, bebiendo jugo de naranja en una copa de vino, un plato de pasteles sin tocar en el centro. Yo tenía razón. Estaba enojada. Pero realmente necesitaba sellar este trato antes de que se supiera y él encontrara a alguien que le diera los trescientos millones que probablemente se merecía.

Me alejé de su vista cuando su cabeza se alzó.

Esto iba a ser un desastre. Pero tenía que recoger algunas cosas antes de la fiesta.

Seguramente podría tomarme un trago sin que se considere trabajo.

—Un trago. Y tiene que ser cerca de mi casa.

—Has perdido la cabeza si crees hoy que voy a conducir a Jersey.

Era solo un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos a la ciudad. Si yo podía hacerlo todos los malditos días, este tipo podría hacerlo una vez.

Me quedé en silencio.

—Está bien. Bien. Dos cincuenta. Veinticinco por ciento y conduciré hasta Jersey. Sin embargo, necesito que traigas un arma porque si atrapo el bicho del suburbio y empiezo a buscar casas mientras estoy allí, necesito que me mates inmediatamente.

La victoria cantó en mis venas.

—Tomo nota. Te enviaré la dirección. —No le di la oportunidad de decir otra palabra antes de apretar el botón finalizar.

Escribí un mensaje rápido a Jasper antes de meterme el celular en el bolsillo. Luego, respirando profundamente, me di una palmadita en el interior de mi chaqueta para asegurarme de que la caja de terciopelo negro todavía estaba dentro y preparada para enfrentar la música.

— Lizzie. Mi bebé —ronroneé al salir del pasillo. Ella era fácilmente la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto y que jamás vería, incluso cuando su mirada enojada se posó sobre mí con la actitud de una mujer despreciada de unos veinte años de edad.

Le hice un guiño mientras me dirigía a la mesa.

Cuando me acerqué, traté de tomar una de las magdalenas.

Alejó el plato.

—Llegas tarde.

—Sí. Lo sé. Lo siento. —Arreglé las solapas de mi traje azul marino.

Mientras yo estaba en la ducha, ella había deslizado una invitación formal escrita a mano bajo la puerta, invitándome a su desayuno de cumpleaños real. O al menos eso es lo que pensé que decía. En realidad, era solo su nombre, un pastel de cumpleaños y un dibujo de una figura de palo de nosotros dos tomados de la mano.

Cuando me estaba secando, ella gritó a través de la puerta: "Tengo hambre, así que vístete como un príncipe" antes de escuchar sus pies corriendo por el suelo de madera. Este era el segundo año del desayuno de cumpleaños de princesa, así que afortunadamente lo preparé con magdalenas con chispas de chocolate y donas rosadas. Ya sabes, el desayuno de la realeza en todas partes.

Me detuve a mitad de camino a mi silla y la escaneé

—Vaya, te ves increíble.

Su cabello era un nido desordenado de ondas castañas, una corona de plata colocada precariamente sobre su cabeza, y su vestido azul bebé era igual al de Cenicienta, complementado con guantes hasta el codo y pulseras de plástico con piedras preciosas.

Resopló y apartó la mirada, murmurando a regañadientes:

—Bonita corbata.

Jugué con el final de la corbata.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta? —Era la monstruosidad más horrible que jamás había visto.

De color amarillo brillante con pendientes de color marrón en la parte superior e inferior, era un plátano de seda gigante. Ningún príncipe sería atrapado muerto en él.

Pero me la compró cuando Jasper la llevó de compras para el Día del Padre, así que me la ponía cuando no tenía que salir de casa.

—¿Le importa si me siento, su alteza?

Su mirada se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme.

Cuando me senté frente a ella, hice otro intento de comer una magdalena y esta vez, me la dio. Moví la barbilla hacia la bandeja llena.

—Pensé que habías dicho que tenías hambre.

—Sé que estabas trabajando.

Golpeé mi pecho con una mano.

—¿Quién, yo? ¿Trabajando? ¿Hoy? Es un sábado. Eso sería estrictamente contra las reglas.

—No es solo sábado —dijo enojada—. Es el día de Lizzie Bell .

—Sus ojos se entrecerraron en una poderosa mirada que una niña de cuatro años no debería saber cómo poseer—. Te escuché en el teléfono.

Señalé con mi pulgar sobre mi hombro.

—¿Quieres decir ahora mismo en el pasillo? Pss. Eso no era trabajo.

—Ahora, vas a inventar una historia —dijo antes de reclinarse en su silla y entrelazar sus dedos como si estuviera sentada en una sala de juntas en lugar de en un rincón para desayunar—. Adelante. Escuchémosla. Claramente no era la primera vez que me pillaba trabajando. Ella conocía el procedimiento.

Y yo también.

—Mira, antes cuando saqué la basura, había un bebé foca en medio del camino con un montón de pajillas de plástico pegadas a su aleta.

—Me incliné hacia ella.

— ¿Ves por qué tenemos que reciclar?

—No vivimos cerca del agua.

—¿Verdad? Por eso me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo allí.

Frunció su ceño aún más, pero me había comprometido, así que tenía que seguir adelante.

—Solo llegué tarde hoy porque detuve el tráfico, lo llevé a un lugar seguro y saqué toda la red de pesca.

—Dijiste pajillas.

—Sí, pero cuando me acerqué a él, era un montón de pajillas, una red de pesca y una bota. No me explico por qué había una bota al azar, pero en mis experiencias rescatando focas, siempre hay una vieja bota involucrada.

Frunció los labios, pero solo fue para esconder una sonrisa. Con mi Elizabeth, eso era estar a mitad de camino de salir de la perrera.

—De todos modos, era el padre de la foca al teléfono, llamándome para darme las gracias. Le dije que tenía prisa por el desayuno de cumpleaños de mi hija, pero él no paraba de hablar de enviarnos doscientos millones de peces para darnos las gracias.

Aparentemente, eso es el sello equivalente a una canasta de magdalenas. Intenté decirle que no necesitábamos tanto pescado para los dos solos, pero que él no lo tenía. Entonces empezamos a discutir. Sé que es descortés no aceptar un regalo, pero ¿dónde guardaríamos doscientos millones de peces?

—Me detuve para tocar mi barbilla.

— Probablemente podríamos poner al menos un millón de ellos en tu habitación.

—¡Ewwww! —gritó, arrugando adorablemente su nariz pecosa.

—Tal vez otro millón si primero limpiamos debajo de tu cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sacudió la cabeza tan rápido, que tuve que contenerme para no reírme.

Pero ella sonreía y ya no me miraba con ojos de muerte, así que seguí hablando más rápido con cada frase.

—Pero eso nos dejaría con doscientos cuarenta y ocho millones. Intenté decirle que nos llevaríamos el veinticinco por ciento, pero eso sigue siendo como cincuenta millones, y no creo que tu cuarto de juegos pueda contener más de cien peces como máximo con toda la basura que tienes ahí dentro, así que el resto llenaría toda nuestra casa. —Me llevé a la boca un trozo de chocolate de la parte superior de la magdalena y me encogí de hombros—. No estoy seguro de ti, pero no quiero oler a salmón por el resto de mi vida. Desafortunadamente, el señor Foca no retrocedió. —Me detuve dramáticamente, levantando un dedo en el aire—. Pero entonces tuve una idea.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, casi aturdida, toda su frustración por mi puntualidad olvidada.

Hice un espectáculo de mirar alrededor del espacio vacío antes de doblar mi dedo para señalarla más cerca. Cuando llegó al otro lado de la mesa lo más lejos posible, le susurré:

—Le di la dirección del tío Jasper.

Ella estalló en un ataque de risa, la corona en la parte superior de su cabeza temblando con sus hombros mientras se reía.

Sonriendo, escuché atentamente, como si fuera la primera y no más cercana a la milmillonésima vez que escuché la obra maestra que era su risa. Eran momentos así los que me llenaban el pecho de más felicidad de la que había imaginado cuatro años antes.

¿Cómo han pasado ya cuatro años?

En cierto modo, me pareció que fue ayer cuando sostuve contra mi pecho a esa pequeña bebé suave.

Pero, por otro lado, parecía que fue hace una eternidad.

Honestamente, no podría recordar mi vida sin ella.

Técnicamente, tampoco recordaba mucho de los primeros cuatro meses de mi vida con ella. Traerla a casa desde el hospital había sido un choque cultural.

Mi vida de ir y venir como me plazca había terminado. Incluso ir al gimnasio se había convertido en una pesadilla de programación y eso suponía que habría tenido la energía para hacer algo más que levantarme de la cama, arreglar un biberón y volver a la cama para darle de comer. La privación de sueño no era una broma.

Contraté a una niñera durante la primera semana, pero nunca salí de casa porque me había convencido de que algo le iba a pasar a Elizabeth mientras yo no estaba y habría sido todo culpa mía porque quería mantener mi paquete de seis. Un paquete de seis que tiene como único propósito la decoración de una capucha. No era como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en tener sexo otra vez.

Tanya me había enviado exactamente un mensaje de texto después de esa noche que encontramos a Elizabeth.

Me preguntó si había dejado su bolso en mi casa.

No lo había hecho.

Nunca volvimos a hablar.

Lo que sea. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Como contar cuántos pañales sucios contra los mojados cambié cada día. No tenía ni puta idea de que tuvieras que contar esa mierda.

Juego de palabras intencionado. La niñera me había enseñado mucho mientras estuve obsesionado con ella, cuestionándola cada movimiento y dictándome sus respuestas en mi teléfono celular para futuras referencias.

Según la agencia, esto la volvió loca y terminó renunciando después de nueve días.

Después de eso, se me ocurrió la idea de contratar a una au pair (2) que viviera en casa. Hubiera sido bueno tener a alguien que le enseñara a Elizabeth sobre otra cultura y tal vez hasta otro idioma, también alguien que viviera conmigo y estuviera disponible para ayudarme veinticuatro horas al día.

Hasta que consideré lo fácil que sería para esa mujer robar a mi hija, llevarla a otro país y venderla para el tráfico de personas.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo fácil que hubiera sido para cualquiera que contratara robar a mi hija, llevarla a otro país y venderla para el tráfico de personas.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que iba a tener que quemar la casa de Jasper, así se vería obligado a mudarse conmigo porque era literalmente la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba con ella.

En medio de mi ahogamiento en la paternidad, Jasper decidió que deberíamos usar las ganancias de Twilight para hacer inversiones privadas. Dada nuestra historia de hacer crecer una compañía multimillonaria, sin importar cuán controversial haya sido, desde el principio, fuimos muy buenos en reconocer un concepto inteligente y una fuerte ética de trabajo cuando los vimos. Pero había demasiados días en los que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Fue entonces cuando Jasper definió el título de "mejor amigo". Empezó a venir todos los sábados por la noche y se quedaba despierto toda la noche paseando a Elizabeth por mi apartamento, alimentándola y cambiándola. Y más de una vez, lo sorprendí cantándole. Era genial con ella. Pero no importaba quién la tuviera. Elizabeth era una pequeña bola de energía enojada sin fin.

Alrededor de los tres meses, estaba convencido de que algo andaba mal con ella. Se dormía llorando, se despertaba llorando, lloraba porque quería dormir, pero no podía. Cólico fue como lo llamó el pediatra, la vigésima vez que la llevé al consultorio en muchos días. Debía de tener un aspecto horrible, porque me había sugerido contratar a alguien para algo más que los sábados por la noche. Le informé sobre el tema de la trata de personas. Parpadeó mucho. Luego me dio el número de su niñera personal que nunca había vendido a sus hijos en doce años de conocerla.

Así conocimos a Esme, la diosa de la crianza de los niños. Tenía más de sesenta años, tres hijos adultos y estaba interesada en trabajar horas extras cuando el buen doctor no la necesitaba para ayudar a pagar la matrícula universitaria de su hija.

Fue increíble desde el principio. Amable y conocedora, y no tuvo reparos en leerme la Ley de Disturbios la primera vez que dejé a Elizabeth en el cambiador para tomar un pañal al otro lado de la habitación. A las pocas semanas, Santa Esme tenía a mi hija en horario diurno, lo que le hizo empezar a dormir en lapsos de seis horas por la noche. Fue la cosa más gloriosa que me había pasado en la vida.

Poco después, Esme comenzó a cocinarme comidas que no consistían en café y comida para llevar.

Incluso, todos los viernes dejaba algunas en el congelador para el fin de semana cuando ella no estaba allí.

Elizabeth era joven, pero me di cuenta de que también amaba a Esme. Y me estaba dando cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella. Las veinte horas a la semana que trabajaba para mí no eran suficientes.

Me hacía una persona horrible. Y realmente me sentí mal por unos dos segundos. Pero cuando Elizabeth tenía seis meses, le ofrecí a Esme un puesto de tiempo completo que triplicaba lo que el médico le estaba pagando e incluía atención médica, un plan de jubilación y matrícula universitaria para su hija.

Unos meses después, cuando finalmente me desmoroné y compré una casa en Leary, Nueva Jersey, a tres kilómetros de la casa de Jasper, Esme también consiguió una casa de huéspedes privada con servicios públicos pagados y un Lexus para que pudiera ir y venir a ver a sus hijos.

La tranquilidad de saber que mi bebé estaba en buenas manos valió cada centavo.

A partir de entonces, las cosas se hicieron más fáciles. Elizabeth creció y como padre, crecí con ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella pasó de ser esta pequeña bebé indefensa a un tornado que caminaba y hablaba. Juro que debo haber comprado todas las puertas para bebés que existen para evitar que se escabullera a los baños para jugar en los inodoros. Y luego, un año más tarde, cuando llegó el momento de comenzar el entrenamiento para ir al baño, no pude forzarla a ir al baño. Ni siquiera Esme tenía un arreglo mágico para esos tres meses llenos de charcos de orina al azar que descubríamos en la casa cada vez que estábamos descalzos.

En lo que mi bebé carecía de control de la vejiga, se destacaba en otras áreas. Elizabeth era inteligente, amaba a los animales siempre y cuando tuvieran pieles, y podía salir de los problemas con un argumento bien pensado que avergonzaría a algunos abogados que conocía. Era descarada y dulce, le encantaban los abrazos y lloraba como si el mundo se acabara cuando tenía que ir al médico. (No es el mismo médico al que le robamos a Esme. Nos pidieron que dejáramos su consulta inmediatamente después de eso. Aun así... valió la pena.)

Jasper tenía razón cuando estábamos en el hospital.

Mi pasado no había dictado mi habilidad para amar a otro ser humano. Sí, mi vida había sido un infierno, llena de más dolor y caos del que otros vieron en toda una vida. Pero enamorarme de Elizabeth Cullen fue lo más fácil que había hecho.

Era curioso cómo funcionaba la vida. Había pasado veintinueve años sin el deseo de ser padre. Pero con Elizabeth, no podía mirarla sin pensar en todas las cosas increíbles que me habría perdido.

Y su risa, mientras se sentaba frente a mí, usando un vestido de fiesta y riéndose como una maníaca por una historia tonta que había inventado para salir de los problemas por trabajar en su cumpleaños, estaba en lo más alto de la lista.

Alcanzando mi bolsillo, saqué la cajita negra y la deslicé hacia ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Elizabeth .

Gritó, alcanzando la caja.

—¿Es un hurón? Papi, por favor, que sea un hurón.

Sí. Me llamaba papi. Y sí. Me encantaba.

La primera vez que balbuceó papá, supe que estaba en problemas.

La primera vez que me llamó papi, casi caí de rodillas.

Y la primera vez que dijo: "Te amo, papi", me quedé helado, con el pecho tan apretado que pensé que había una buena posibilidad de que me diera un infarto. Una vez que me sentí cómodo de que no necesitaba llamar a una ambulancia, inmediatamente fui al baño, me metí en la ducha y luché en privado contra las malditas lágrimas de hombre.

Bueno, hasta que vino a buscarme, tiró la cortina de la ducha y preguntó por qué ella no tenía un pene.

Después de eso, empecé a cerrar con llave la puerta del baño.

Miré de ella a la caja y luego de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿Qué tan grandes crees que son los hurones?

—No lo sé.

—Exactamente. Por eso es por lo que no puedes tener uno.

Su boca se abrió, lista para lanzar una objeción más madura de lo que cualquier niña de cuatro años debería ser capaz de reunir.

—Jamás —agregué—. Conoces la regla. Nada de mascotas hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarlas tú misma... y quiero decir en tu propio apartamento cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor para mudarte.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Tu padre es el peor.

Me miró fijamente.

Sonreí y luego le di un mordisco a mi magdalena.

Mientras masticaba, abrió la caja y, al estilo de Elizabeth, emitió un dramático grito ahogado.

A ella le encantaba. Lo supe desde el momento en que lo recogí de la joyería, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto me iba a encantar verla usarlo.

Elizabeth era tan femenina como las niñas. Le encantaban los vestidos, los bolsos, el esmalte de uñas y todo lo relacionado con el brillo de labios.

Pero lo que más le gustaba eran las joyas. Aún no se había perforado las orejas, pero la niña tenía una variedad completa de clips, pulseras y collares.

Todas ellas eran joyas de fantasía baratas que ella misma había elegido.

Pero esto... esta era real. Y por la forma en que me ponía el pecho tenso, era casi demasiado real.

—¡Es un collar! —exclamó como si no hubiera sido yo quien le hubiera dado el regalo.

Me levanté de mi silla y caminé alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que te puse el nombre de la abuela Elizabeth porque era mi madre y era muy especial para mí?

Asintió con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, quería que tuvieras algo más que su nombre.

Ella volvió a jadear.

—¿Este es el collar de la abuela Elizabeth?

Mi estomago se retorció y apreté los dientes, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar mi enojo.

No había pensado mucho en Marie a lo largo de los años. No es de extrañar que la policía nunca la hubiera encontrado, y para ser honesto, no me importaba que lo hicieran. El odio ardiente que sentía por esa mujer solo era tolerable por la forma en que amaba a nuestra hija. No. Borra eso. Mi hija. Marie no tenía cuenta nada de eso.

Cuando Elizabeth tenía tres años, le preguntó si Esme era su mamá después de ver una tonta caricatura en su iPad. Me había roto el maldito corazón, porque no solo no tenía madre, sino que ni siquiera tenía una explicación del por qué.

La verdad: "Tu mamá era una perra egoísta que no se preocupaba por nadie más que por ella misma, así que te abandonó y nunca miró hacia atrás" parecía un poco dura para una niña. Así que fui con un enfoque un poco más gentil y le dije: "Bueno, hay todo tipo de familias en el mundo. Algunos niños tienen dos papás, otros tienen dos mamás, y otros tienen una mamá y un papá, pero ¿los extra especiales? Solo tienen un papá que los ama el doble.

Esme me había hecho una mueca decepcionada, que estratégicamente había evitado haciendo cosquillas a Elizabeth hasta el agotamiento.

No. No fue mi mejor momento como padre. Un día, se daría cuenta de que mentí y tendría que encontrar la manera de decirle la verdad. Pero ese día podría esperar.

Con suerte para siempre.

Me aclaré la garganta y saqué el collar de la caja.

—No, no es de mi madre. Ese se perdió hace mucho tiempo. Hice que te hicieran este para ti. Es idéntico al de ella. —Se lo puse alrededor de su cuello, abrochándolo con mis pulgares torpes.

—Es muy bonito —susurró, jugando con el corazón.

Esquivando la corona, besé el costado de su cabeza.

—Igual que mi Lizzie Bell. —Volví a mi asiento.

— Ahora, ¿me perdonas por llegar tarde?

Apuntó una brillante y blanca sonrisa a mi manera.

—Tal vez. ¿Te acordaste de traer el pony?

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Se suponía que iba a tener un pony?

El pánico contorsionó su cara redonda, que ahora era más de una niña que de una bebé.

—¡Sí! Prometiste que tendrías uno para mi fiesta.

Se lo dije a Molly y todo.

Abandoné la broma cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Oye, oye, oye. Relájate. Por supuesto que tengo el pony. Estará aquí a las dos, así que la tendrás para ti durante una hora antes de que lleguen tus amigas.

—Me moví en mi silla para sentarme a su lado y puse una dona en su plato—. Deja de estresarte.

¿De acuerdo? La fiesta va a ser genial. Molly, Ava y Paisley van a venir. Además de otras quince niñas de tus clases de gimnasia y baile. Tenemos mucha comida y flores en camino. Y antes de que preguntes, sí, puedes decorar la puerta.

—¿Te acordaste de las bolsas de regalos?

Le di un apretón en sus manos.

—Tu fe en mí es insultante. Claro que me acordé de las bolsitas. Personalmente las llené de puros y whisky.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Estoy bromeando. Cada bolsa tiene dos pulseras que brillan en la oscuridad, un paquete de marcadores perfumados, un brillo de labios y suficientes caramelos para asegurar que ningún padre permita que su hija regrese a nuestra casa.

Sonrió, lo que hizo que mi boca se estirara también. Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa, incluyendo pasar la noche del viernes llenando dos docenas de bolsas rosadas y brillantes con más de cien dólares de basura que estarían todas en el cubo de la basura al final del fin de semana.

—¿Compraste el pastel de unicornio? —preguntó.

—Aún no. Se supone que debo recogerlo al mediodía.

Tengo que hacer algunos recados más, como recoger los globos y el hielo. Le envié un mensaje al tío Jasper y va a venir a ayudarte a ti y a Esme a decorar. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, pero si intenta traer cosas de la Guerra de las Galaxias, no lo invitaré a mi próxima fiesta.

Me reí.

—Me parece justo. Me aseguraré de advertirle. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de preocuparnos por la fiesta y comemos el desayuno? Es el día de Lizzie Bell.

Y en el día de Lizzie Bell...

—Comemos dulces —terminó por mí.

—Todo el día.

Se rio y en vez de rasgar su dona, se subió a mi regazo, deslizando su plato al lado del mío.

Cuando era más joven, insistía en sentarse en mi regazo en cada comida. Esme me había dicho que era un mal hábito para formar. Pero no me importaba. Me encantaba estar cerca de ella tanto como a ella le gustaba estar cerca de mí. Durante los últimos seis meses, lo había estado haciendo cada vez menos, optando por su propia silla en la mesa en lugar de mi muslo. Era agridulce. Echaba de menos a mi niña que me necesitaba para todo, pero estaba muy orgullosa de verla crecer y abrazar su independencia.

Pero no me importaba la edad que tuviera. Si ella quisiera arrastrarse hasta mi regazo y comer su dona de cumpleaños cada año por el resto de mi vida, me sentaría allí, sonriendo como un maníaco con una fea corbata de plátano, comiendo una con ella.

* * *

au pair (2) 2 Persona acogida temporalmente por una familia a cambio de un trabajo, como cuidar a los niños; suele convivir con la familia receptora como un miembro más, y recibe una pequeña remuneración, así como comida y alojamiento gratuitos; en la mayoría de los casos son estudiantes.


	10. CAPITULO OCHO

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**Marie**

Toda niña sueña con el cuento de hadas. El caballero blanco que se apresura a salvarla de las garras del mal. Después se enamoran, se mudan a un castillo, tienen bebés y viven felices para siempre.

Por esa definición, mi vida también debería haber sido un cuento de hadas.

Cuando tenía ocho años, Edward Cullen me salvó de la peor clase de maldad que caminaba por la Tierra. No importaba que fuera una niña. Me enamoré de él inmediatamente, sin duda y sin vacilación.

Pero ahí fue donde terminó mi cuento de hadas.

En lugar del castillo, me mudé a una pequeña casa de tres habitaciones estilo rancho con un abuelo que la mayoría de los días apenas podía recordar mi nombre.

Luché durante años con un grave trastorno de estrés postraumático y depresión y, con el tiempo; me convencí a mí misma de que no valía la pena vivir algunas vidas.

Años más tarde, nació una bebé; concebida por accidente en uno de los momentos más oscuros imaginables. Pero esa oscuridad era un día de verano comparado con la oscuridad total del día en que nació. Ahora esa niña inocente era solo mía en el sentido de que mi ADN corría por sus venas.

Pertenecía a Edward en todos los sentidos que realmente importaban.

Al final de cada cuento de hadas, la única cosa que siempre permanece consistente es el "felices para siempre". No iba a ser mío, pero no había pasado una noche en la que no rezara para que fuera de ella.

La única forma de dormir de noche era sabiendo que Edward la tenía. Estaría a salvo con él. De la misma forma que yo lo había estado una vez.

Para algunos, parecería que yo era la villana del cuento de hadas. La malvada madre que regresaba para hacer estragos al caballero blanco y su pequeña princesa.

Pero herirlo nunca fue parte del plan. Después de todo lo que me había dado, le debía la vida a ese hombre.

Era solo que... le debía más a esa niña inocente.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —me susurré a mí misma con el corazón en la garganta mientras atravesaba las puertas de hierro frente a una imponente mansión de piedra gris. El extenso césped verde estaba cuidado a la perfección, y el rico lecho de flores de primavera recién florecidas tenía el toque de un profesional. Era el comienzo de una primavera cálida en Jersey. No solíamos ver flores hasta mayo.

Aunque a juzgar por este lugar, esas flores habían sido plantadas específicamente para la fiesta.

Su fiesta.

Su fiesta de cumpleaños.

No podía creer que cumpliera cuatro años. Ya no era una bebé. Ni siquiera una niña pequeña. A los cuatro años, yo ya había empezado a sacar fotos. Tenía recuerdos de hacer pasteles de barro en el patio trasero con mi hermana y de discutir con mi madre por un vestido horrible que me había cosido.

Renee tenía cuatro años y no tenía ni idea de quién era yo.

La culpa me atravesó al imaginarla creciendo sin una madre. A pesar de lo profundamente que me destrozaba, sabía con todo mi corazón que era lo mejor que le había pasado.

La Marie de cuatro años antes no tenía por qué criar a una niña. Esa mujer no era más que la sombra de la niña de ocho años que había perdido su inocencia en medio de una tragedia sangrienta y desgarradora. Los disparos y los gritos aún la perseguían a pesar de que había pasado más de una década. Sus demonios eran inquebrantables, sus garras clavadas tan profundamente en su alma que parecía imposible escapar. La terapia no había ayudado. La medicina solo le quitaba los nervios de encima. La autolesión, el autodesprecio y el autosabotaje se habían convertido en una forma de vida. Claro, esa Marie podría haberse quedado con la bebé.

Podría haber intentado ser una buena madre, pero nunca habría sido capaz de perdonarse a sí misma si y en última instancia cuando hubiera fracasado.

No todo era blanco o negro. A menudo era en las zonas grises donde se tomaban las decisiones más difíciles. Y hace cuatro años, en el gris más oscuro imaginable:

Dejar a Renee con Edward había sido la única opción.

Pero eso fue en otro momento.

Un lugar diferente.

Un mundo diferente.

Y una vida diferente.

La Marie de ahora era una persona diferente.

Cuando la monstruosa tarea de vivir comenzó a sofocarme, consideré terminar con todo.

Afortunadamente, los ojos de mi madre frenéticamente tratando de descubrir cómo mantenerme con vida incluso mientras respiraba agonizantemente, brillaron detrás de mis párpados convenciéndome para que le diera a la terapia una última oportunidad.

Y esta vez, cambió mi vida.

Le expliqué a mi médico que estaba en la flor de la vida, como algunos lo llamarían, pero la mayoría de los días era todo lo que podía hacer para abrir mis párpados. Me sentía como si estuviera caminando por la vida, arrastrando dos piedras de cemento atadas alrededor de mis tobillos y un camión amarrado a mi pecho. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir el resto de mi vida si ni siquiera podía levantarme de la cama?

Me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

—Si miras objetivamente a la vida como un todo, es un proceso desalentador e imposible. Hay demasiados obstáculos para que una sola persona los venza. El mundo apesta. Las personas son juzgadas en lugar de aceptadas. El odio se propaga mucho más fácilmente que el amor. El poder y el dinero se valoran más que la moralidad. Las inseguridades se aprovechan en lugar de sofocarlas.

—Su intensa mirada nunca me abandonó cuando me preguntó—: ¿Por qué querría alguno de nosotros vivir así?

No tenía una respuesta para él porque estoy segura de que no la tenía.

Y luego dejó su carpeta a un lado, se recostó en su silla, cruzó las piernas y salvó mi vida.

—Porque la vida no se vive como un todo. No se te dan cien años de una vez. El tiempo se reparte de a un segundo muy manejable a la vez. Deja de mirar el panorama general y encuentra la felicidad en los segundos.

Siempre me ha gustado la fotografía, antes y sobre todo después de haber perdido a mis padres. Era mi escape. Pero no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de por qué.

Una cámara podría capturar un millón de emociones diferentes.

Pero solo uno a la vez.

Un segundo.

Un chasquido.

Un recuerdo congelado para siempre en el tiempo.

Cuando recordaba la foto de mis padres tomada exactamente un segundo antes de que mi padre fuera asesinado, ellos estaban genuinamente felices.

No había dolor.

Nada de terror.

Como familia, fue nuestro último segundo sin tocar por la violencia brutal y el miedo abrumador.

Y fue hermoso.

Mis padres no habían vivido sus vidas temblando por lo que podría haberles pasado.

Habían vivido sus vidas por momentos como esa foto.

Y desde ese día en adelante, con mi cámara a mi lado, un segundo a la vez, empecé mi batalla cuesta arriba para hacer lo mismo. Vivir mi vida de la forma en que lo hicieron mis padres. De la forma en que ellos querrían que yo lo hiciera.

Me había llevado un tiempo, mucho más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero finalmente pude respirar de nuevo sin dolor. Pude encontrar calor en el sol de nuevo y mirar el cielo nocturno sin desear que me devorara.

Por primera vez desde que recuperé el control de mi vida, ya no vivía en el gris.

Pero temía que Renee siempre estuviera allí.

Debí haber llamado. Debería haberme entregado a la policía. Edward habría sido notificado de que había sido arrestada y él habría tenido tiempo de procesar mi regreso. Pero eso le habría dado tiempo para planearlo.

Había una buena posibilidad de que nunca me dejara ver a Renee. Y con toda razón. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía culparlo por eso.

Pero si estaba a punto de tener una guerra con gente como Edward Cullen, quería al menos tener una instantánea mental del por qué estaba luchando.

Tenía que verla.

Solo una vez.

Las palmas de mis manos estaban sudorosas mientras apretaba el volante. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi viaje preguntándome cómo se vería. ¿Cómo mi madre? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi hermana?

¿Cómo yo?

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y rápidamente la alejé. Esto iba a doler. Ver a Renee caminando, hablando, riendo, sabiendo todo lo que me había perdido me iba a quebrar.

¿Y ver de nuevo a Edward? Bueno, ese era un tipo diferente de espada a través del corazón.

Después del tiroteo, me acerqué a él nada menos que veinticinco veces.

Preguntando por Watersedge, encontré su dirección y le envié cartas, rogándole ayuda.

No sabía qué podía hacer un chico de quince años.

Estaba tan perdida en mis propias emociones y él me salvó una vez. Creí que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Nunca contestó.

En mi décimo cumpleaños, fui en bicicleta a su casa, cuatro horas de ida y cuatro de vuelta. Era un viejo remolque destartalado, sin la más mínima señal de vida en su interior. Lloré todo el camino a casa. Pero eso probablemente tuvo menos que ver con el hecho de que él no estaba allí y más con el hecho de que, en ese entonces, todo lo que yo hacía era llorar.

La lógica me dijo que se había ido y que debería dejarlo ir.

Pero él era mi héroe.

Cuando me despertaba cada mañana sintiendo como si el cielo se me hubiera caído encima, realmente necesitaba un héroe.

Mi último esfuerzo desesperado fue cuando tenía trece años y estaba en el fondo. Me las arreglé para averiguar a dónde se había mudado y usé las computadoras de la biblioteca para localizar el número de teléfono de su hermano Emmett.

Digamos que la conversación no había salido según lo planeado. Emmett me dijo que Edward no quería tener nada que ver conmigo y que había dejado atrás el tiroteo. Esto se dijo unos segundos antes de maldecirme y colgarme. Su número fue desconectado al día siguiente.

Mi corazón estaba roto, pero Emmett tenía razón.

Revivía ese día de terror cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Si Edward se las había arreglado para superarlo, ¿quién era yo para arrastrarlo de vuelta?

Sin embargo, dieciocho años después del primer disparo, yo estaba allí, preparándome para hacer precisamente eso.

Mi pierna se balanceó nerviosamente cuando me metí en el último lugar del camino de entrada en forma de herradura. Había otra área para estacionar a un lado, pero esta sería la forma más rápida de salir cuando inevitablemente me tenga escoltada hacia afuera. Si es que llegaba a entrar.

Empujando mis gafas de sol hasta la parte superior de mi cabeza, miré fijamente a la puerta principal decorada con serpentinas rosas irregulares, recortes de unicornio dentados y un cartel de Feliz Cumpleaños garabateado con crayones colocado completamente fuera del centro. Era chic casero en su máxima expresión. Sin embargo, ahí es donde termina el trabajo casero. Las guirnaldas de flores rosadas y moradas estaban cubiertas de árboles altos y pequeñas linternas de papel de todas las formas y tamaños colgaban de las ramas. Una gran flecha de madera con intrincados remolinos de color púrpura grabados en la madera apuntaba alrededor del costado de la casa hacia un sendero creado por lo que tenían que ser miles de dólares en pétalos de rosas rosadas.

Mientras me sentaba en mi auto, los nervios me zumbaban violentamente, pasaron unos cuantos invitados, sosteniendo regalos y riendo. Me dolía el pecho por el vació mientras pensaba en cómo todos y cada uno de ellos conocían de alguna manera a Renee, pero no habría podido identificarla en una rueda de reconocimiento.

Tenía cuatro años de retraso y tendría que vivir con ello el resto de mi vida, pero ya era hora de corregir los errores.

Empezando por ella.

Solo por esa razón, tomé la bolsa de regalo del asiento del pasajero, abrí la puerta de mi auto, forcé un pie delante del otro y seguí el camino de pétalos rosados.

Mi corazón latía más fuerte a cada paso mientras mis tacones se hundían en la hierba. Me había probado de todo, desde trajes de cóctel hasta vaqueros, antes de aterrizar en algún lugar en el medio con un simple vestido de color verde esmeralda y botines de tacón marrón. Sabía que no importaba lo que llevara puesto, pero de alguna manera seguía pareciendo importante. Primeras impresiones y todo eso.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando llegué a la esquina. Las decoraciones en el frente eran un trabajo falso comparado con la parte de atrás. Con dos tiendas grandes y abiertas, una docena o más de mesas y rosas sobre rosas por todas partes, parecía más una boda que el cumpleaños de una niña. Si no hubiera sido por la fila de niñas y dos ponis marrones dando vueltas alrededor del patio, habría estado seguro de que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Los adultos estaban dispersos, charlando en pequeños grupos y las pocas niñas que no estaban esperando en el paseo en poni estaban bailando a través de una corriente continua de burbujas.

Y ahí fue cuando la vi.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mis pulmones se apretaron rechazando el oxígeno.

Me equivoqué al no poder identificarla en una rueda de reconocimiento. Habría reconocido a esa niña, aunque todo el mundo estuviera en la misma habitación.

Se parecía a todas las personas que había amado.

Las lágrimas me pincharon en la parte de atrás de los ojos mientras estaba congelada, mirándola saltar para hacer estallar una burbuja particularmente grande. Su vestido rosado, con un tutú y el número cuatro con lentejuelas en el pecho, rebotó con ella, revelando la parte superior de sus vaqueros, que había emparejado con botas de vaquero. Era ridículo, pero tan tierno que no podía evitar sonreír y permitir que una lágrima escapara por el rabillo del ojo. Pero fue su risa cuando se encontró con una burbuja en la boca lo que me golpeó como un tren de carga. Volví a tropezarme con alguien antes de enderezarme.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Está bien —contestó un hombre con una voz profunda y masculina.

Mantuve mi mirada fija en ella mientras giraba con otra niña pequeña, una sonrisa contagiosa en su cara.

—¿Puedes creer que ya tiene cuatro años? —dijo el mismo hombre, pero esta vez ya no estaba detrás de mí. Estaba de pie justo a mi lado con un vaso en su mano de lo que parecía ser un ponche.

Era alto, así que mantuve la cabeza baja solo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Se había sentido como una vida desde la última vez que vi a Edward, así que no podía reconocerlo solo con el torso y la voz, pero si era él y levantaba la mirada, no había duda de que me reconocería.

Bueno, me reconocería de la noche en que Renee fue concebida.

No tenía ni idea de nuestro pasado juntos.

Y saber eso solo dolía un poco menos que la idea de enfrentarlo de nuevo.

—Sí. Cuatro. Es casi la edad universitaria, ¿verdad? —bromeé a medias.

Se rio.

—Aquí. Déjame tomarlo. —Tomó el regalo y se lo entregó a alguien que pasaba por allí—. Entonces, ¿cuál de estas niñas es la tuya?

Tragué con fuerza, sin saber cómo responder. Le eché otro vistazo a Renee en caso de que fuera la última y le pregunté—:

¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me digas dónde está el baño?

—Oh, sí. Claro. Adentro. La primera puerta a la izquierda. También hay uno al final de las escaleras.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—Por cierto, soy Jasper —me dijo.

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio. Jasper Whitlock. El mejor amigo y socio de Edward. No lo ideal. Pero tampoco era Edward.

Le ofrecí un saludo con la mano sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba de puntillas para evitar que mis tacones sobre la hierba me hicieran tropezar.

Ese era el momento en que debí haberme ido.

Había conseguido lo que quería.

La había visto. La había memorizado. Y aunque esto no funcionara y pasara los próximos cinco o diez años en la cárcel siempre tendría en mi cabeza esa imagen de ella sonriendo y riéndose. Pero cuando llegué a los escalones de la enorme terraza de madera, no pude forzar mis pies a tomar la imagen.

Ella estaba justo ahí.

Después de todo este tiempo, ella estaba muy cerca.

Me prometí a mí misma que no me acercaría a ella. Lo último que quería era herirla de alguna manera. Pero no tenía que saber quién era yo. Un rápido y feliz cumpleaños de un extraño nunca le hizo daño a nadie.

Al menos eso es lo que me dije a mí misma mientras endurecía mis emociones, me daba la vuelta y me dirigía hacia ella.


	11. CAPITULO NUEVE

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**Edward**

¿Cómo es posible confundir una maldita rana con un unicornio? Quiero decir, en serio. Qué. Demonios.

Mi bebida con Eric Yorkie había sido sorprendentemente fácil.

Él se había tomado una cerveza.

Yo había tomado una taza de café.

Había divagado sobre los porcentajes y el flujo de caja.

Puse mi pie en doscientos cincuenta millones por el veinticinco por ciento.

Se había quejado mucho, pero finalmente cedió.

Había salido de allí en menos de media hora.

Pero ahí fue donde la facilidad de mi día había terminado. Primero, me detuve a recoger el globo especial de Elizabeth. La organizadora de la fiesta se había ofrecido a encargarse de ello, pero para mí era una tradición familiar conseguirlo yo mismo.

Cuando mi mamá vivía para nuestro cumpleaños siempre nos compraba a Emmett y a mí uno de esos globos con algún tipo de peluche dentro. No le importaba tener dos hijos a los que no les gustaban los ositos de peluche. Solo le gustaba conseguirlo para nosotros.

Cuando Elizabeth cumplió un año, fue lo primero que pensé en comprarle. Esme me había informado que el globo era un peligro de asfixia, así que tuve que reventarlo y darle el oso. Pero cada año, le compraba otro.

Este año, había estallado antes de que lo llevara al auto.

Había vuelto a entrar para pedir otra, pero he aquí que la mujer que los hizo se había marchado ese día. En serio, no tenía ni idea de que empujar un oso en un globo era un rasgo tan especial que solo había una mujer que podía hacerlo.

No había manera de que me fuera a casa sin ese globo, así que le tiré un fajo de billetes a la florista y le dije que la llamara para una hora.

Me estaba quedando sin tiempo, así que mientras esperaba a que la hechicera de los globos hiciera mi reemplazo, crucé la ciudad para recoger el pastel. El pastel de unicornio de tres pisos que había pedido a medida meses antes. Solo que cuando llegué para recogerlo, el pastel que me dieron era una rana, sentada en una almohadilla de lirios, con pequeñas moscas negras flotando sobre alambres a su alrededor.

Era un gran defensor del estilo de crianza de Esme: "obtienes lo que obtienes y no te quejas". Pero si traía a casa un pastel con insectos, mi hija iba a perder la cabeza.

Otro fajo de billetes más tarde, el panadero sacó una torta de hojas de la vitrina y la decoró para que se pareciera un poco al tema del unicornio. Iba a tener que hacerlo. No tenía tiempo para nada más.

Después de volver a recoger el globo y atascarme en el tráfico de camino a casa, llegué diez minutos tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi propia hija.

Jasper me había estado enviando fotos de ella montando el pony antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados, pero yo estaba enojado porque me lo había perdido.

Ese maldito pony era de lo único de lo que había estado hablando durante meses.

A pesar de mi situación financiera, hice todo lo posible para no malcriarla. La Navidad se mantuvo en un máximo de seis regalos, que incluían zapatos nuevos y al menos un libro. Era otra de las tradiciones de mi madre que estaba llevando a cabo.

A diferencia de mi madre, yo podía conseguirle a Elizabeth casi todo lo que ella quisiera. Pero no era así como quería que creciera. Teníamos una bonita casa, yo conducía un bonito auto y ella tenía mucha ropa, pero ahí fue donde se detuvo nuestro botín.

Recientemente, empecé a pagarle una mensualidad por hacer las tareas de la casa. Principalmente, eran cosas como recoger sus juguetes y mantener su baño ordenado, pero era su responsabilidad, una responsabilidad que se había tomado muy en serio desde el principio. Le encantaba contar sus dólares y estaba orgulloso de lo poco que quería gastarlos. Era una ahorradora, siempre y cuando no la llevara a la sección de joyería de su tienda favorita. Entonces todas las apuestas se cancelaban.

Todavía era joven, pero había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarme de que apreciara las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

La única excepción a esta regla era su cumpleaños.

Porque para mí no era solo su cumpleaños. Era el día en que nos convertimos en una familia.

No tenía muchos buenos recuerdos de esos primeros días después de haberla encontrado fuera de mi puerta. La incertidumbre. La indecisión. El miedo.

Pero la familia que me habían dado ese día significaba más para mí de lo que jamás hubiera podido comprender.

Esa niña era mi vida. Y aunque el día de su nacimiento lo había sido celebrado envuelta en una manta, abandonada por su madre y rechazada por su padre, me juré a mí mismo que cada año en su cumpleaños, me aseguraría de que supiera exactamente lo amada y deseada que realmente era.

Así que, para los cumpleaños, mi bebé tenía la fiesta de sus sueños.

Y me perdí los primeros diez minutos, gracias a un globo reventado y una maldita rana.

—¿Podrías haber tardado más? —preguntó Jasper.

—Probablemente no —lo interrumpí poniendo el pastel sobre la mesa—. ¿Se dio cuenta?

—No. Ha estado en el cielo desde que hicieron las burbujas. No estaba muy feliz de bajarse del pony.

Pero luego vio a Molly y desde entonces todo ha ido bien.

—No puedo creer que me haya perdido eso. ¿Podrías hablar con la señora de los caballos y ver si puedo pagarle para que se quede una hora más después de que termine la fiesta?

—Voy por delante de ti. Lo tienes hasta las seis.

—Levantó la parte superior de la caja del panadero—. Mierda. ¿Es suficiente pastel para alimentar a todos?

—No lo sé. No me importa. Era lo mejor que podían hacer. Solo asegúrate de que Lizzie reciba un pedazo.

—Por qué no contratas gente para manejar esto.

Nunca lo entenderé.

Desenvolví las velas de truco que siempre la hacían reír y empecé a colocarlas estratégicamente en el pastel de unicornio más triste que se haya hecho jamás.

—Porque soy su padre. No puedo hacer la mierda de frutas con flores que le gusta, así que contraté a un planificador de fiestas, pero el pastel y el globo son siempre mi responsabilidad.

—Correcto. Y lo haces tan bien.

Levanté la cabeza con mi ceño fruncido.

—Cállate. Parte de la razón por la que llego tarde es porque tuve que pasar el cumpleaños de mi hija escuchando a Eric Yorkie quejarse y quejarse de los números.

¿Alguna posibilidad de que vayas a tener un par de pelotas en un futuro cercano que te permita tener conversaciones con gente que no sea yo?

—No contaría con ello. Acabo de ser rechazado por una mujer antes de que me mirara. Además, todos sabemos que soy el cerebro de esta operación. La negociación y la estafa son tus papeles. Y para que conste, eres mucho mejor con ellos que con los globos y pasteles.

—Por favor, dime que no estás intentando ligar con mujeres en la fiesta de mi hija.

—Oh, cómo han cambiado las cosas, Edward.

Me reí, terminé con las velas y finalmente tuve un segundo para echar un vistazo. El patio trasero se veía increíble, pero Jasper tenía razón. Ese pastel no iba a ser lo suficientemente grande.

—Mierda. No creo que haya invitado a toda esta gente.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí. No pensé que le gustaras a tanta gente.

Me reí.

—¿Dónde está mi chica? Necesito humillarme un poco.

—Está con Molly en las burbujas.

Me di la vuelta en busca de mi hija, pero lo que encontré fue un portal a una jodida dimensión alternativa.

El tiempo se detuvo el mundo se inclinó y fue todo lo que pude hacer para no deslizarme por el borde.

Porque justo frente a mis ojos, en mi propio patio trasero, estaba Marie de cuclillas frente a mi hija, riéndose como si hubiera estado allí todos los días y no siendo un maldito fantasma en los últimos cuatro años.

Mi visión se tornó roja, toda la ira que había sentido hacia ella volviendo a la superficie. Pero fue el pánico de que ella estaba de pie junto a Elizabeth lo que causó que mi cuerpo disparara suficiente adrenalina como para alimentar un infierno.

No conocía a esa mujer. Pero con absoluta certeza, sabía que nunca había tenido en mente el mejor interés en mi hija.

—Esa es Marie. Llama a la policía —le dije a Jasper antes de salir.

Esquivé a las niñas y corrí alrededor de la mesa de regalos, mis ojos nunca se apartaron de ellas. Los músculos de mi cuello y mis brazos se tensaban en objeción, pero me obligué a bajar la velocidad para caminar. Ya había llamado la atención de algunos invitados, así que sonreí e hice todo lo que pude para mantener la calma mientras me acercaba.

Había tomado una ruta para estar a espaldas de Marie. No quería que me viera antes de que yo pusiera mis manos en Elizabeth en caso de que intentara algo estúpido.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero no me arriesgaría.

—Hurones, ¿eh? —preguntó Marie. Solo el sonido de su voz recorrió mi columna vertebral como la punta de una daga oxidada.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia cuando se levantó la cabeza de Elizabeth, con una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

—¡Papi!

—Hola, chica linda. —Corrí hacia ella, tomándola en mis brazos y asegurándola en mi cadera antes de que me molestarme en mirar a Marie.

No dijo ni una palabra mientras se elevaba a su altura completa, lo cual no era mucho comparado conmigo. La verdadera historia fue contada en su rostro pálido y sus ojos anchos, pero tenía que darle crédito. Encuadró sus hombros antes de mirarme a los ojos.

Compartí una noche con esa mujer. Apenas unas horas. La mayoría de los cuales se habían pasado en la oscuridad. Pero nunca olvidaría cómo era. Sin embargo, verla se sintió como la bofetada más grande en la cara.

Porque era jodidamente hermosa.

Largo cabello castaño. Piel blanca y cremosa. Ojos brillantes y azules. Pecas sutiles en la nariz.

Se parecía a Elizabeth.

Y la odié mucho más por eso.

Si todo fuera justo en el universo, Elizabeth habría tenido mi cabello cobrizo, mis ojos.

Marie no había hecho ni una maldita cosa por esa niña y aun así logró dar a luz a su clon perfecto.

La miré fijamente mientras susurraba al oído de Elizabeth:

—Ve a decirle al tío Jasper que reúna a todos adentro para que puedas abrir los regalos.

Aspiró un aliento agudo, completamente emocionada con este giro de los acontecimientos.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

Soltó un chillido y empezó a sacudirse para bajarse.

—¡Espero tener un hurón!

Me di la vuelta, bloqueándola del alcance de Marie antes de dejarla en el suelo.

Y, aun así, vigilé de cerca a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo.

—Vamos, nena. Dile a Jasper que está bien si empiezas sin mí.

—¡Es la hora de los regalos! —gritó.

Vi a Jasper parado a solo unos metros de distancia, la misma confusión y rabia rebotando en mi pecho y apareciendo en su cara. Tenía el teléfono en la oreja, un brazo extendido hacia Elizabeth, agarrándola por los peldaños después de que la había bajado. No tuve que decir una palabra antes de que se fuera con ella hacia la casa.

Solo entonces le di a esa maldita mujer toda mi atención.

La rabia se filtró dentro de mí, todo mi cuerpo encendiéndose de furia ahora que mi hija estaba fuera de la mezcla. Con dos grandes zancadas, cerré la distancia entre nosotros para mantenerla al alcance de la mano. No estaba escapando de nuevo.

Me importaba un bledo si tenía que derribarla hasta que llegara la policía.

Tenía un millón de preguntas para ella, empezando con, pero no limitado a, qué demonios estaba haciendo en mi casa. Pero eso podría esperar. No la quería en mi vida, pero saber quién era en realidad me ayudaría mucho a descubrir cómo mantenerla fuera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Y no me mientas, carajo.

—Edward —susurró sacudiendo lentamente y con temor su cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas como si yo fuera el fantasma, en vez de ella.

—¡Respóndeme! —gruñí—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sus pestañas se cerraron, sin abrirse durante varios latidos.

A la mierda. Si ella no me iba a contestar, lo averiguaría yo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que Twilight quedó invalidado tras una sentencia del Tribunal Supremo. Pero me importaba un bledo si tenía que plasmar su cara en todos los carteles de Norteamérica. Iba a averiguar quién demonios era esta mujer y luego me iba a asegurar de que no se volviera a acercar a mi hija.

Cuando levanté mi teléfono, tomé una foto de ella, con el flash a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron y levantó una mano para cubrir su cara.

—¿Qué diablos...?

—Tu nombre —ordené mientras continuaba tomando fotos.

Se giró hacia un lado, tapándose la cara con el cabello.

—¿Podrías parar? Me vas a cegar con esa cosa.

Finalmente bajé el teléfono y me acerqué.

—¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que te pase? Hace cuatro años, después de que ya me habías robado, entregaste a mi hija a una prostituta que la dejó en mi puerta. Dejaste a una bebé recién nacida fría, hambrienta y sola, donde podría haberle pasado cualquier maldita cosa. Ni siquiera miraste atrás. Nunca intentaste contactar conmigo. Solo jodidamente desapareciste. ¿Entonces apareces aquí hoy, hablando con ella como si tuvieras derecho a compartir su oxígeno? Vete a la mierda —escupí, mi pecho temblando mientras dejaba volar cuatro años de rabia acumulada—. Vuélvete ciega. Hazte sorda. Cáete de un maldito acantilado. No me importa.

Pero no te atrevas a pensar que vas a arrastrar a mi hija a tu última obra. Ella no existe para ti. Ella nunca existirá para ti. ¿Lo entiendes? —Estaba jadeando cuando terminé, la ira me robaba el aliento más que mis palabras.

Ella se quedó ahí parada. Sus hombros se habían inclinado hacia adelante, pero no podía ver su cara debido a su cabello. Su maldito cabello.

—Di que me entiendes —dije.

—Te entiendo —contestó en voz baja, pero no con suavidad—. Pero creo que tú no me entiendes.

—Levantó la cabeza, alejó su cabello y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Yo existo. Y un día, existiré para ella lo quieras o no. En algún momento en un futuro no muy lejano, Renee querrá saber quién es su madre. Y estoy aquí hoy porque quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

¿Renee?

Jesucristo. Renee.

Esa pequeña explosión del pasado me prendió fuego.

—Su nombre es Elizabeth, no jodidamente Renee. ¿Ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu propia hija y crees que mereces un papel en su vida? Estás delirando.

Su cabeza se levantó. Puede que me haya convertido en un imbécil, pero disfruté cada segundo de su expresión de dolor.

Parpadeó, la devastación desmoronando su bravuconería.

—¿Tú... tú le cambiaste el nombre?

—No tuve que cambiarlo. Nunca fue tuya para que la nombraras.

Abrió la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra antes de que los policías rodearan el lado de mi casa.

Dando un paso atrás, le disparé una sonrisa.

—Justo a tiempo. Tal vez estos tipos puedan hacer que hables.

Miró a los oficiales que se acercaban y no pareció sorprenderse en lo más mínimo de que los hubieran llamado.

—¿Hablar? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Dio un paso hacia mí—. Porque además de exigirme que te dé mi nombre, has estado demasiado ocupado hablando para que yo pueda hacerlo. —Dio otro paso hacia mí—. Mi nombre es Marie Swan. Y sé que me odias por lo que crees que le hice a nuestra hija.

Pero el hecho de que la quieras tanto como para estar tan enojado demuestra que hice algo bien. Así que, antes de que esto siga adelante, permíteme ser muy clara.

No estoy aquí para quitártela.

Debí haberme reído. Fue una declaración tan absurda. La mujer estaba a punto de ser arrestada por robo y abandono infantil. No estaba en posición de aceptar nada de nadie. Pero para mis oídos y para mi corazón, era una amenaza.

—¡Nunca me la quitarás! —rugí.

—¡Solo quiero conocerla! —rugió de vuelta, sus ojos azules salvajes entrelazados con mis ojos verdes salvaje.

Los policías corrieron y se interpusieron entre nosotros, uno empujándome el pecho mientras el otro la guiaba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle a esa mujer. Lo que pensaba de ella. Donde ella pudiera meterse su mierda. El hecho de que la enterraría antes de dejarla llevarse a mi hija. Pero por mucho que quisiera descargar los años de odio, el pensamiento racional me golpeó. La necesitaba lo más lejos posible de Elizabeth.

—La quiero fuera de mi propiedad. Ahora —gruñí.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a calmarnos por un minuto —dijo el policía, pero yo ya había superado eso.

—No. Los seguiré hasta la estación. Lo que sea que necesiten que haga. Pero esa mujer es buscada por múltiples cargos y me gustaría añadir el allanamiento y el intento de secuestro a la lista.

—¿Secuestro? —jadeó Marie, inclinándose hacia el policía—. No intenté secuestrarla. Oficial, simplemente le pregunté qué quería para su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera la toqué.

Se pronunciaron otras palabras.

Por el oficial que estaba frente a mí.

Por el oficial delante de ella.

Por Marie.

Pero yo no dije nada más.

Porque cuando alejé la mirada de los ojos azules que odiaba más que nada en el mundo, vi a un par idéntica mirándome mientras Elizabeth luchaba como el demonio contra los intentos de Jasper de alejarla de la ventana.


	12. CAPITULO DIEZ

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

**Edward**

Treinta minutos después de comenzar la fiesta, los últimos invitados salían por la puerta principal mientras Elizabeth lloraba en mis brazos. Intenté que la gente se quedara, pero tres autos de policía, seis oficiales y una pelea a los gritos en mi patio trasero realmente mataron las vibraciones.

Los policías estaban extáticos cuando me fui, dejándolos solos afuera con Marie.

Uno de ellos me había seguido dentro, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi hija.

La buena noticia es que, cuando vio a la policía afuera, pensó que uno de ellos era mi hermano, Emmett. Justo el año anterior, durante una visita a Pensilvania, donde él era el jefe de policía, la había llevado a dar un paseo en un auto de policía dejándola jugar con las luces y la sirena.

La mala noticia era que había visto lo suficiente por la ventana como para saber qué Emmett no estaba allí y que papá estaba muy enojado.

En el momento en que la alcancé, sacándola de los brazos de Jasper, estaba asustada y tenía una docena de preguntas, incluyendo querer saber qué había hecho mal la "señora amable".

Le había mentido, porque parecía que eso era todo lo que hacía y le había dicho que la policía necesitaba la ayuda de la señora amable con algo, mientras escoltaban a Marie hasta su auto. Encubrir a esa mujer me pareció un disparo en mi estómago, pero hice las paces porque mentí por el bien de Elizabeth, no por el de Marie. No había manera de que le explicara lo que ella había hecho mal hasta que tuviera algunas respuestas sólidas. Con suerte, todo lo que la llevaría a dejar la ciudad de nuevo y a que yo nunca tuviera que contarle nada a Elizabeth sobre ella.

Después de llamar a la policía, Jasper llamó a mi abogado. Dios bendiga a Riley. Él estuvo allí en treinta minutos y habló con la policía en mi nombre explicando nuestra situación, mientras yo dividía el tiempo entre perder mi mierda en mi habitación y consolar a Elizabeth con la promesa de otra fiesta.

Desde el momento en que vi a Marie hasta el momento en que hice que remolcaran su auto desde mi entrada, toda la experiencia duró menos de dos horas. Pero el infierno del regreso de Marie apenas estaba empezando.

—Cuatro horas —dijo Riley, agitando un vaso de whisky.

Eran más de las nueve. Esme nos había cocinado una cena que no tocamos y bañó a Elizabeth antes de irse. Se había ofrecido a dejar que mi hija pasara la noche con ella en la casa de huéspedes, pero después del día que habíamos tenido me sentía mejor manteniéndola cerca.

Esta resultó ser la mejor decisión, porque solo cuatro horas después de su regreso por sorpresa, Marie Swan fue liberada de la custodia policial.

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunté mientras paseaba por la cocina—. ¿Simplemente la dejaron ir?

Jasper pasó junto a mí hasta el refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas. Me dio una y luego volvió a su posición en el taburete de bar al lado de Riley.

—Baja la voz. Lizzie sigue despierta.

Incliné la cerveza hacia arriba para un largo trago, pero iba a hacer falta un dardo tranquilizante para que me calmara.

—Estaban listos —contestó Riley—. Por lo que he oído, su abogado la estaba esperando en la estación con un montón de papeleo. Pasaron una hora en el interrogatorio, la procesaron apresuradamente y la liberaron con un bono de cincuenta mil dólares.

Arrastré mi mano en la parte superior de mi cabello.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No tiene antecedentes, Edward. No pudieron acusarla de robo de tu propiedad porque, como esperábamos, ninguna de las huellas recogidas en tu antiguo apartamento coincidía. El lunes se ha fijado una fecha ante un juez para los cargos de abandono de menores, pero te lo advierto: Su abogado es bueno. No estoy seguro de que la fiscalía vaya a ser capaz de mantener el ritmo.

La sangre que retumba en mis oídos alcanzó nuevos decibelios.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Significa que no sé si será condenada por algo. Si yo fuera su abogado, argumentaría que ella no abandonó a la niña, sino que fue incapaz de cuidarla y simplemente le pidió a una amiga que le entregara su bebé al padre. El peligro que ocurrió después de eso no fue su culpa. Personalmente, creo que la mejor apuesta de la fiscalía sería un cargo por negligencia. Y no dudo que ellos también lo verán.

Pero como es su primer delito y como un juez probablemente estaría de acuerdo en que Marie hizo lo que era mejor para Elizabeth dejándola contigo, no puedo imaginar que se vea golpeada con algo más que un delito menor y algún servicio comunitario. Aunque, si eso sucede, definitivamente podríamos golpearla fuerte con un caso de manutención infantil.

Apreciaba a Riley. Había sido mi abogado durante muchos años, y a pesar del hecho de que se acercaba sigilosamente a los setenta, incluso lo consideraba un amigo.

Había estado ahí para mí en cada paso del camino cuando encontramos a Elizabeth por primera vez y varias veces había llegado a invitarnos a la casa de su familia para la cena de Navidad. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez, en todos los años que lo conocí había considerado arrancarle la cabeza del cuerpo como lo hacía en este momento.

—Manutención infantil —siseé—. Quieres que demande a esa mujer por una maldita manutención infantil.

—Edward, escucha.

—No, tú escucha. No necesito el mísero cheque que un juez le ordene escribir. Lo que necesito es que esa mujer vuelva corriendo a los pozos del infierno, donde pertenece. Hoy me dijo que quiere estar ahí para Elizabeth . Ser parte de su vida. Y por favor, Riley, dime que me escuchas cuando te digo que eso no va a pasar.

—Te escucho y eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de evitar. Mira, mi especialidad no es el derecho de familia, pero si tenemos la negligencia en su expediente entonces ella se queda con la manutención de los hijos porque no puede pagar cuatro años de una vez, la posibilidad de que obtenga cualquier tipo de custodia es…

Con un huracán dentro de mí, golpeé el mostrador de granito con el puño.

—¡Ninguno! La posibilidad de que obtenga algún tipo de custodia es nula. Eso no está sucediendo. No hoy. Ni dentro de cuatro años. Ni dentro de cuarenta años. Me importa un bledo lo que cueste. Contrata al mejor abogado de familia que el país tiene para ofrecer y pon en marcha un equipo. Esto…

—No puedo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no puedes?

Riley se puso de pie, su taburete raspando la madera dura.

—Alice Brandon ya está trabajando para Marie.

Mi cabeza retrocedió y lo miré fijamente. Lo mejor era caro. Esto era cierto en casi todas las facetas de la vida, pero especialmente cuando se trataba de abogados.

No sabía una mierda de Marie; la única noche que pasé con ella, no habíamos hablado mucho.

Pero el hecho de que me hubiera robado al salir de mi apartamento me dijo que no estaba forrada de dinero.

—¿Cómo puede permitirse esto? ¿Un bono de cincuenta mil dólares y un abogado importante? Ese Prius que teníamos remolcado no gritaba dinero.

Riley se hundió en el taburete.

—Eso no lo sé. Alice es conocida por tomar trabajo pro-bono siempre y cuando la haga lucir bien. Definitivamente puedo verla enfrentándose al caso de Marie sabiendo que podría conseguir algo de prensa por enfrentarse a ti.

Mi estómago se retorció. La prensa. Mierda.

Yo estaba lejos de ser famoso. Los paparazzi no me acechaban en las calles ni acampaban fuera de mi casa, pero gracias a Twiligth, mi nombre era lo suficientemente conocido como para aparecer en las noticias de los chismes si algo jugoso me pasaba.

Como, digamos la madre de mi hija volviendo y causando un alboroto.

Nadie pestañeó cuando se enteraron de que tenía una hija. La reproducción por parte de un antiguo propietario de tecnología no era lo suficientemente interesante como para justificar un ping en el radar de nadie. Sin embargo, si los hechos sobre el nacimiento de Elizabeth y la forma en que me la habían entregado se revelaban en una desordenada batalla judicial, esto iba a sonar en el radar de todos.

—Hija de puta —gruñí, retomando mi ritmo.

—¿Qué tal un soborno? —sugirió Jasper—. Dale algo de dinero y dile que se largue.

—No le daré ni un centavo a esa perra.

Se puso en pie, su ansiedad finalmente apareciendo.

—¿Ni siquiera si eso hace que se vaya? Por el amor de Dios, Edward, este no es el mejor momento para una venganza. Estamos hablando de Elizabeth .

Puse mis manos en mis caderas.

—Sé de qué demonios estamos hablando. Ella es mi hija. Pero no estoy haciendo esto cada cuatro años. ¿Y qué si le pago esta vez? ¿Tal vez tengamos suerte y ella no vuelva hasta dentro de cuatro años? No soy el banco de Marie. No puede usar a mi hija como garantía para chantajearme cada vez que le falte dinero. Por lo que sabemos, eso es lo que ha estado planeando desde el principio. Quién sabe cuántos hombres más tiene en el anzuelo con esta mierda.

Pero no estoy jugando en ello. Quiero que esto termine de una vez por todas.

—Edward —gruñó Jasper, asumí que me regañaría por mi arrebato.

Eso fue hasta que escuché:

—¿Papá?

Aclarando mi garganta y conteniendo mi ira, caminé hacia la boca de la escalera,gritando:

—¿Sí, nena?

Sus pequeños pies aparecieron primero. Luego, su camisón favorito de lunares de Minnie Mouse que le llegaba hasta los tobillos mientras bajaba. Tenía una muñeca en una mano y la otra firmemente anclada a la barandilla, como le enseñé el día que saqué la puerta para bebés de la escalera de arriba.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era mi presión arterial, pero basándome en el latido de mi cabeza definitivamente diría que estaba en la zona roja. A pesar de sentir que mi cabeza estaba en un tornillo de banco que no estaba planeando ceder en un futuro cercano, sonreí con una sonrisa de megavatios y le pregunté:

—¿Está todo bien?

Hizo pucheros con su labio inferior.

—Nadie me regaló un hurón por mi cumpleaños.

Me reí, la más pequeña tensión saliendo de mi pecho.

—Esto es probablemente lo mejor. Odiaría que tuvieras que mudarte a tu propio apartamento. Ni siquiera has empezado el jardín de infantes.

Bostezó, dando los últimos pasos hacia abajo y levantó sus brazos para que la recogiera. Era una oferta que nunca rechazaba.

—En mi nueva fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿podemos montar hurones en vez de ponis?

—No tienes ni idea de cómo es un hurón, ¿verdad?

—Lo hago —argumentó y luego bostezó de nuevo—. ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama esta noche? Sigue siendo el día de Lizzie Bell .

Una punzada de culpa me golpeó. Este era el primer año en el que realmente entendió todas las tradiciones que hacíamos en su cumpleaños. Hasta entonces, todas eran cosas tontas que había hecho para sentirme como un padre decente. Ahora, ella las esperaba, y debido a Marie, había fallado en casi todos ellas.

No iba a dormir ni un segundo, mi mente arremolinada nunca lo permitiría. Pero lo menos que podía hacer era acostarme con mi hija para asegurarme de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

—Sí, nena. El tío Jasper y Riley ya se iban. Adelante, métete en la cama. Subiré en un minuto.

Mientras la ponía de pie, se cayó su muñeca. Lo tomé y empecé a devolvérsela solo para detenerme cuando la vi bien.

El nombre de Renee estaba bordado con letras rosas en la parte delantera del vestido de la muñeca.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunté con demasiada brusquedad.

—Por mi cumpleaños. —Extendió una mano para tomarla, pero la alejé de su alcance.

¿Qué demonios...? Marie había traído un regalo. Nada decía "perdón por entregarte a una prostituta cuando tenías menos de un día de nacida" como una muñeca de veinticinco dólares que había personalizado con un nombre sin sentido.

Maldita, maldita Marie.

—Oye, creo que esto tiene que ir en la lavadora —le dije. Aunque fuera por una razón completamente egoísta, necesitaba apartar esa maldita cosa de ella.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó Elizabeth .

—La dejaste caer y ahora está toda sucia.

—No, no lo está. Déjame ver. —Saltó, pero se lo lancé a Jasper.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mirar a la muñeca, pero en el siguiente golpe, fingió una sonrisa.

—Sí. Definitivamente necesita un lavado. ¿Por qué no duermes con el peluche de hurón que te compré?

—¡Ew, no! Era un ratón largo, no un hurón.

Jesús, necesitaba comprarle a la chica algunos libros sobre animales.

Jasper siguió sonriendo, escondiendo la muñeca detrás de su espalda.

—Correcto. Me equivoqué. ¿Qué hay de ese unicornio que Molly te consiguió? —¡Oh, sí! —respiró, girándose y subiendo las escaleras.

—Agárrate a la barandilla —dije.

Gimió, tomando a regañadientes la barra de madera antes de volver a desaparecer.

En el momento en que se perdió de vista, mi sonrisa desapareció y la tormenta de mierda que era mi vida llovió una y otra vez.

Fui directamente a ver a Jasper y le quité la jodida muñeca de las manos antes de tirarla a la basura.

—Esto tiene que terminar —ladré—. Riley, reúne un equipo. Que se joda esa mujer, Alice. Averigua quién la ha lastimado en el pasado y contrátelos. Todos ellos. No sé qué esperaba ganar Marie viniendo aquí hoy, pero puedo prometerte que no será mi hija.


	13. CAPITULO ONCE

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**Marie**

—¿Quieres parar y comer algo? Mi refrigerador está bastante vacío—preguntó Alice sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

Miré por la ventana, el mundo pasando en un borrón, pero todo lo que podía ver era el asco en la cara de Edward cuando me vio en la fiesta.

Seguía siendo tan ridículamente guapo como recordaba: La definición de alto, cabello cobrizo y guapo. Aunque eran sus ojos verdes los que nunca olvidaría. Lo sentí en cuanto se acercó a mí en la fiesta. El zumbido en mis venas fue seguido por la calma que nunca había sentido fuera de sus brazos.

Pero ella era más grande que cualquier historia que él y yo hayamos tenido juntos.

Incluso en la que me salvó la vida.

—No voy a volver a tu casa. Quiero irme a mi casa.

Alice suspiró.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que estés sola esta noche.

—Estaré bien. Solo... necesito un poco de espacio.

Estaba agotada mental y físicamente. No había corrido una maratón ni nada, pero entre los picos y valles de la adrenalina y el latido casi constante de mi corazón, estaba agotada. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerme despierta. Aunque, con sus ojos y su brillante sonrisa en la parte posterior de mis párpados cada vez que parpadeaba, era mejor que los mantuviera abiertos un poco más.

No había hablado mucho en la comisaría. No lo había necesitado. Alice lo había manejado todo sin esfuerzo. Había recorrido un largo camino desde la chica ratonera que vivió en la casa de al lado. Era unos años mayor que yo, pero habíamos sido inseparables desde que la atrapé espiando por encima de la valla poco después de mudarme a la casa de mi abuelo. El día que me dijo que se iba a inscribir en la facultad de derecho, me reí mucho. En aquel entonces, apenas podía hablar con un extraño sin chillar. Pero tuve que concedérselo. Alice se había convertido en una bestia. Y después de ver la cara de Edward en la fiesta, una bestia era exactamente lo que necesitaba si alguna vez quería tener algo que ver con...

Cerré los ojos, las primeras lágrimas del día escapando.

—La llamó Elizabeth.

Se acercó y cogió mi mano.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no cambia quién es ella.

En teoría, ella tenía razón. Renee o Elizabeth, no importaba. Aunque la idea de que alguien borrara el nombre de mi madre hizo que mi corazón se sintiera aplastado.

—Tal vez esto fue una mala idea —dije con voz ronca.

Le dio un apretón a mi mano.

—¿Mala? Absolutamente. Pero también es lo correcto.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer esto. Verlo de nuevo...

—Sacudí la cabeza—. Estaba muy enojado.

—Simplemente no lo entiende. Ama a esa niña.

Todos amamos a esa niña. Pero Edward está asumiendo lo peor.

—Tal vez yo sea la peor cuando se trata de él —susurré.

—Oh, vamos. Ahora, te estás revolcando en la compasión. No eres la peor. A menos que estemos hablando de cantar, en cuyo caso eres absolutamente la peor.

Había estado haciendo chistes toda la tarde, pero no tenía por qué reírme.

—No lo sé. Quiero que esto sea algo bueno para ella, ¿sabes? No tuvo una madre mientras crecía y ya se ha perdido mucho. Pero hoy, cuando la vi mirando por la ventana... Estaba muy asustada, Alice.

—Estaba asustada porque Edward estaba asustado.

Los niños pueden sentir ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, él no estaba asustado. Estaba enojado.

—Le dijo a la policía que estabas tratando de secuestrar a su hija. Enojado o no, créeme, el hombre estaba asustado.

Me froté la cara con mi mano. Era tarde, pero tenía razón. Probablemente no necesitaba estar sola esa noche.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que me dejes en el cementerio?

—¿Ahora? ¿Estás loca?

—Por favor. Necesito sentirla. Necesito sentirlos a todos.

Alejó los ojos de la carretera lo suficiente como para darme una mirada de evaluación.

—Realmente, realmente, realmente no creo que sea una buena idea.

—No estoy preguntando, Alice. Voy a ir tanto si me dejas allí como si me dejas en casa.

Gimió.

—Bien. Pero esperaré en el auto. No quiero que estés ahí fuera sola por la noche.

Asentí. No quedaban más palabras que decir. Al menos no para ella.

Condujimos en silencio durante más de una hora hasta el Cementerio Watersedge.

Cuando llegamos, la puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave, pero el pasillo de al lado siempre estaba abierto.

—Estaré aquí mismo —dijo Alice mientras me bajaba de su auto.

—Gracias —murmuré.

No estaba lejos de la parcela de mi familia. Mi abuelo lo había comprado cuando mi abuela murió.

Yo tenía seis años en ese momento y él le había dicho a mi padre que quería que toda su familia estuviera junta. Así que, por morboso que fuera había comprado uno lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros.

No sabía lo rápido que se llenaría.

Había estado en ese cementerio no menos de mil veces a lo largo de los años.

Primero con mi padre para llevar flores a la tumba de mi abuela. Luego, solo unos años después fui con mi abuelo a entregar las flores en el lugar de descanso final de mis padres.

Pero esa noche, mientras caminaba a través de la oscuridad, fui a visitarlos como el único miembro sobreviviente de la familia Swan.

Eso si no contara a... Elizabeth.

Había una lápida con manchas blancas con todos sus nombres en la lista. Laadición más reciente se agregó solo cuatro meses antes.

La inscripción era simple, como la de mis padres.

Pero cada vez, verla casi me pone de rodillas.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Una hija y hermana amorosa.

Fui a verla primero a ella.

Todavía estaba tan fresco que las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo de mis ojos cuando llegué al rectángulo de tierra. Debido al invierno, la hierba aún no había vuelto a crecer.

Pero ella estaba allí.

Todos estaban allí.

—Hola —dije, sacudiendo unas cuantas hojas de la lápida.

No es de extrañar que no respondiera.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Cosas como: Iba a estar bien. Y que siguiera luchando. Quería contarle sobre vivir los segundos y saborear los buenos tiempos. Pero nada de eso importaba ya.

Ella se había ido.

Se habían ido todos.

Incapaz de dejar salir cualquier otra cosa por mi hermana, me moví donde mi madre.

_Renee Swan _

Una madre y esposa amorosa.

—La vi hoy —susurré como si fuera un secreto más que un hecho—. A la pequeña Renee. La vi.

—No tenía el valor de decirle que le había cambiado el nombre. Mi madre estaba muerta y todavía quería hacerla feliz—. Es tan bonita, mamá. —Esnifé, limpiandolas lágrimas mientras miraba el lugar de mi padre junto a ella—. Tiene el cabello castaño precioso y ojos azules.

—Mi voz se apagó.

Aclaré mi garganta y continué:

—De todos modos. Estoy tratando de no hacerme ilusiones porque sé que va a ser un largo camino. Pero, Dios, quiero ser parte de su vida. Hay tanto que quiero darle, tanto que quiero enseñarle.

—La emoción una vez más se atascó en mi garganta—. Pero, sobre todo solo quiero que tenga una madre. Fue tan difícil crecer sin ti. Sin ofender, abuelo —me reí a medias mientras miraba por la línea de las tumbas—. No quiero que luche más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa. ¿Y si solo le hago más daño? Parece que tiene una buena vida con él. ¿Y si no me necesita?

Tan claro como el cielo nocturno, escuché la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza respondiendo:

—Pero, ¿y si lo hace?

No creía en fantasmas o mensajes del más allá.

Sabía exactamente de dónde venía ese mensaje y por qué lo había escuchado con tanta claridad. Fue el mismo consejo que me dio cuando tenía seis años después de que le dije que quería pedirle a Jessica Stanley que fuera mi mejor amiga. Mi padre había grabado la conversación en su nueva videocámara.

Era una de las pocas excepciones que había hecho para la tecnología en nuestra casa. Después de que murieron, había visto ese video todas las noches durante años torturándome con los recuerdos. Y en él, mientras una asustada niña de seis años miraba a su madre, preguntándole qué pasaría si Jessica no quería ser su mejor amiga, mi madre me metió un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja y luego simplemente contestó:

—¿Y si lo hace?

Y eso fue todo. A los seis años y de nuevo a los veintisiete, seguía siendo el consejo correcto.

Si Elizabeth me necesitaba, nada iba a impedirme estar ahí para ella.

—Voy a hacer esto bien —les dije a todos antes de repetirlo—. Puedo hacer esto bien.

Besé mis dedos, tocando cada uno de sus nombres, permitiendo que se quedara en Isabella durante varios segundos más que los otros. Nuestra relación se había deteriorado tan rápidamente en los últimos años que parecía que hacía siglos que no hablábamos sin gritarnos. Pero el saber que alguien se había ido para siempre y sin solo una disculpa y una llamada telefónica, hizo que el anhelo fuera insoportable.

La he echado de menos.

Siempre la echaría de menos.

—Te quiero —susurré antes de volver donde Alice.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no iba a ser fácil.

Solo tenía que tomarlo un segundo muy manejable a la vez.

Y esos segundos empezaban con Edward Cullen.

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta mientras me deslizaba en el auto de Alice, pero la resolución ahora corría por mis venas.

—Necesito un favor.


	14. CAPITULO DOCE

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOCE**

**Edward**

Las luces estaban tenues, solo una sola lámpara a mi lado de la cama iluminando mi dormitorio. Estuve sentado allí por más de una hora mientras Elizabeth dormía a mi lado. Mi cama era una tamaño king, pero por lo cerca que dormía metida en mi costado podíamos haber compartido una gemela. Había alternado entre mirar fijamente al espacio, repetir mentalmente el día y desplazarme hasta el punto de obsesión a través de las fotos que había tomado de Marie en mi teléfono.

Era una locura.

Después de todos esos años preguntándome dónde se había ido.

Todos esos años tratando de olvidarla por completo.

Todos esos años fingiendo que nunca había existido.

Ahí estaba Marie Swan en las fotos de mi teléfono.

Me había acercado y alejado una y otra vez como si fuera un detective en busca de pistas. Solo el misterio de dónde había estado Marie y por qué había regresado no podía resolverse en unas pocas fotos borrosas.

Riley me había prometido antes de irse que haría todo lo posible para evitar que Marie llegara a Elizabeth. Pero en el fondo, sabía que si ella luchaba contra el tema de estar involucrada en la vida de mi hija, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla.

La idea estaba consumiendo mi alma.

Claro, podría pelear con ella. Ningún juez que se precie iba a entregar a Elizabeth a una mujer que no conocía. Después de todo, fui yo quien la crió.

El que había besado todos sus raspones.

El que la había sostenido durante dos días seguidos sin bajarla nunca, cuando contrajo la gripe estomacal.

Aquel por el que ella gritaba cuando estaba asustada. Feliz o triste.

Yo era su padre, su único padre.

Pero no necesitaba un título en derecho para saber que los tribunales siempre favorecían a las madres.

Si Marie se quedara el tiempo suficiente, habría un juez que me vería como su padre, un ciudadano de segunda clase en la paternidad.

Marie nunca había contribuido nada más que un vientre a la vida de mi hija y ya tenía la ventaja porque era su madre, una posición que debía ganarse y no nombrarse.

A menos que pudiera detener a Marie antes de que empezara un día en un futuro no muy lejano, iba a perder a mi pequeña. Podía sentirlo en mis tripas y me asustaba muchísimo.

En mis treinta y tres años, había sobrevivido a un infierno con el que la mayoría no podía soñar. ¿Pero perderla? No sobreviviría a eso.

Estaba en el proceso de ampliar otra imagen cuando cayó un mensaje de texto desde la parte superior de mi pantalla.

_Desconocido: Hola, soy Marie. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda convencerte de tener una conversación conmigo sin todos los policías y abogados?_

Mi mandíbula se abrió mientras una oleada de adrenalina encendía mi cuerpo cansado. Durante cuatro malditos años, había sido un fantasma y mandaba mensajes de texto como si fuéramos viejos amigos? ¿Cómo diablos consiguió mi número?

_Yo: ¿Estás bromeando ahora mismo? _

_ Marie: No. Tenemos que hablar. Puedo ir a verte si es más fácil. _

Parpadeé en mi teléfono. ¿De qué institución mental se escapó esta loca? ¿Hice que la policía la escoltara fuera de mi propiedad solo unas horas antes y ahora podía venir a verme si era más fácil? ¿En serio? A primera hora de la mañana, le pediría a Riley que presentara una orden de restricción de emergencia.

Esta mujer estaba loca.

Pero era gracioso, porque incluso sabiendo eso no pude detener mi curiosidad.

_Yo: ¿Y de qué demonios crees que tenemos que hablar? _

_ Marie: Tenemos una niña de cuatro años de la que hablar. _

_ Yo: A la mierda con eso. Yo tengo una niña de cuatro años. Tú no tienes nada. _

_ Marie: Me parece justo. Pero aún tenemos que hablar de ella. _

_ Yo: Entonces contacta a mis abogados. Tuviste nueve meses mientras estabas embarazada para hablar conmigo. Y otros cuatro años después de que le entregaras a mi hija a una prostituta. Tu tiempo para hablar ha pasado. Borra mi número y haznos un favor a todos y desaparece de nuevo. _

Esperé, conteniendo la respiración hasta que mis pulmones se quemaron mientras la burbuja de texto se movía en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

Esperaba una disertación durante el tiempo que ella tardó en responder.

_ Marie: Tienes razón. La he cagado. _

¿Ella la había cagado?

¿Ella la había cagado?

Haberla cagado sería llegar tarde a la cena o dejar las llaves dentro del auto. Lo que ella había hecho no estaba ni remotamente en la misma categoría que cagarla.

_Yo: Creo que necesitas una evaluación mental._

_Marie: Ya he tenido una. Mi abogada debería enviarla por correo a tu equipo legal a primera hora de la mañana. También me sometí a una prueba de ADN, a un panel de salud completo y a una revisión de antecedentes. No tengo nada que ocultar, Edward. Solo quiero explicarlo._

_Yo: Lo siento. Pero no tengo cuatro años para gastar en ese viaje desperdiciado por el camino de los recuerdos._

_Marie: Lo entiendo. Me odias. Ni siquiera puedo culparte por ello. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Pero si me das unos minutos de tu tiempo, te explicaré lo que pasó la noche que me escapé de tu apartamento. Y mientras estaba embarazada. Y cuando tomé la decisión de dejarla contigo. Y sobre todo, por qué me perdí durante tanto tiempo. Es una _conversación. _Si no cambia nada, entonces no has perdido más que tiempo. Pero al menos tendrás todas las respuestas a por qué me odias._

Debo haber leído ese mensaje una docena de veces.

No debí haberlo hecho. Debí apagar el teléfono, ponerlo en la mesita de noche, despertarme a la mañana siguiente, cambiar mi número y presentar una orden de restricción. Pero había una parte de mí que quería escucharla desesperadamente.

No había nada que pudiera decir que me hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre ella. Pero no era mi opinión lo que importaba. Si ella quisiera darme una explicación de mierda, decirme por qué había robado mis cosas y dejado a mi hija, estaría encantado de escucharla.

Y después de grabar toda la conversación... también lo haría un juez.

_Yo: American Diner en la esquina de Broad and Park. Te veré allí en treinta minutos._

_Marie: Gracias._

Mañana por la mañana, cuando la policía apareciera en su puerta, no me lo agradecería.

Pero de todos modos celebraría esa victoria.

Después de escribir un mensaje pidiéndole a Esme que viniera a la casa principal, salí del brazo de Elizabeth y me preparé para la guerra.

La vi en cuanto abrí la puerta del restaurante. Estaba discretamente escondida en un rincón trasero, pero como una polilla a una llama, mis ojos se sintieron atraídos instantáneamente hacia ella. Era difícil no notar a una mujer como Marie. Cada hombre que había entrado por las puertas en los treinta minutos que la había hecho esperar a propósito, sin duda la había notado también. Estaba absolutamente asombrosa.

Desafortunadamente, Marie nunca había sido otra cosa que una viuda negra esperando para inyectarme su veneno en mi vida.

A medida que me acercaba, presioné grabar en mi teléfono celular; sus ojos azules siguiendo mis movimientos.

Odié la forma en que el alivio coloreó su cara como si esperara que no viniera.

Ella no se merecía ni un segundo de alivio y eso me hacía querer dar la vuelta y marcharme para fastidiarla. Pero no había dejado a mi hija sola en la cama en su cumpleaños para recoger un trozo de pastel de la cafetería local.

Quería respuestas y por mucho que me mintiera a mí mismo y dijera que solo estaba allí para grabarla, secretamente quería saber qué demonios fue tan importante que había sido capaz de alejarse de su propia hija y nunca mirar atrás.

—Gracias por venir —dijo mientras me deslizaba en la cabina, tomando asiento frente a ella.

Tenía una taza de café vacía frente a ella, rodeada de una docena de bolitas de servilletas enrolladas. Si tuviera que adivinar, me atrevería a decir que la mitad de la población lo hacía cuando estaba aburrida o nerviosa. Pero ver esas pelotas delante de Marie me cabreó hasta el cansancio.

Porque Elizabeth también lo hacía.

Sonrió débilmente.

—¿Quieres un poco de café o algo? Puedo llamar a la camarera.

—Habla —gruñí—. Solo habla, carajo. Di lo que sea que me hayas quieras decir esta noche.

Cerró los ojos, sus largas pestañas casi rozando su mejilla.

—Nunca quise que nada de esto pasara. Pero me doy cuenta de que la mayor parte es culpa mía.

—La mayor parte. —Me reí, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando las manos—. Te sugiero que recalibres tu culpabilidad si quieres que te escuche.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron y el peso tangible de su mirada me obligó a retroceder en mi asiento.

Los ojos de Marie eran brillantes, incluso más de lo que recordaba. Desde este punto de vista, podía ver el azules único que tenía motas claras, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió era la tormenta que se avecinaba dentro de ellos.

Cuando tenía diez años, la muerte de mi madre había cambiado mi vida.

Unos años más tarde, cuando tenía quince años; una sola bala había cambiado mi vida otra vez.

A los veintinueve años, un grito estridente de una recién nacida abandonada me había arruinado la vida.

Pero a los treinta y tres años, en medio de un restaurante tranquilo, Marie Swan cambiaba mi vida una y otra vez.

—Creo que ambos sabemos exactamente quién es el culpable, Edward Masen.

Los vellos de mi nuca se pusieron de punta mientras tomaba una respiración tan profunda que mis pulmones gritaban en señal de protesta.

Nadie me había llamado Edward Masen en dieciocho años. No desde el día en que mi hermano había pedido a la corte que nos permitiera usar el apellido de soltera de nuestra madre.

Pero debería haberlo sabido.

Esa nube de caos estaba destinada a encontrarme de nuevo.


	15. CAPITULO TRECE

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO TRECE**

**Dieciocho años atrás**

—Uno, dos, tres... Vamos. —La última sílaba no había salido de mis labios antes de que ambos nos pusiéramos de pie.

Me preocupaba que la niña se quedara atrás, pero con los hombros redondeados hacia adelante, el cuerpo abajo y su mano envuelta en la mía corrimos hacia la pizzería, arrastrándome detrás de ella.

Solo habíamos dado unos pasos cuando escuché su grito en el patio de comidas.

Inmediatamente seguido por el golpeteo de sus pies y disparos.

Agachándonos, corriendo más rápido, esquivando el mar de cadáveres, mi calcetín absorbiendo sangre mientras lo atravesábamos.

Estábamos demasiado lejos.

¿Por qué estábamos tan lejos?

Había parecido mucho más cerca cuando la esperanza todavía latía en mis venas.

Miré por encima de mi hombro, rezando como el demonio para que no estuviera tan cerca como parecía.

Pero él estaba justo ahí, corriendo detrás de nosotros con su arma en alto, apuntando directamente a mi cabeza.

El pánico me golpeó como un tsunami, robándome el aliento y momentáneamente mi coordinación, porque tropecé con algo o lo más probable con alguien, que casi me caí hasta que esa niña que estaba salvando, me salvó.

—¡Deprisa! —gritó, tirando de mi brazo tan fuerte que me mantuvo de pie.

El miedo me abrumaba de adentro hacia afuera, pero ralentizarme no era una opción.

Mi corazón palpitaba mientras empujaba con más fuerza. Corrí más rápido. Mis piernas se tragaron la distancia a Pizza Crust. No tenía ni idea de cómo me seguía, pero estaba conmigo paso a paso.

Una ráfaga de alivio me golpeó cuando llegamos al mostrador. Había estado trabajando en Pizza Crust durante seis semanas, así que sabía exactamente adónde ir.

Las puertas dobles en la parte de atrás eran un camino directo a través de la cocina una vez que te acercabas al mostrador.

Si no nos hubiera atrapado para entonces, estaríamos libres.

—¡Vamos! —grité, girando rápidamente alrededor del borde del mostrador, sus calcetines mojados haciendo que se deslizara detrás de mí.

Agarró la parte de atrás de mi camisa para mantener el equilibrio y continuó aferrándose a ella mientras corríamos.

Estábamos tan cerca. La victoria ya estaba cantando dentro de mí. Lo habíamos conseguido. Lo habíamos logrado, ambos en una sola pieza.

O eso pensaba yo.

Cuando esas puertas con las que había estado soñando desde que sonó el primer disparo mientras estaba en el descanso, me di cuenta de que iban a ser mi sentencia de muerte.

Una cadena estaba envuelta a través de las asas, uniéndolas. Un candado colgaba del extremo, lo que hacía imposible abrirlas.

Me quedé helado, la desilusión aplastante tan palpable que fue como si me hubieran golpeado con un mazo.

No solo había revelado nuestra ubicación al correr, sino que nos había atrapado en la pequeña cocina sin salida.

Tal vez tuvo razón todos estos años. Tal vez no valía nada.

—¡Ábrela! —gritó—. Por favor, ábrela.

Pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Él había ganado.

Por fin había ganado.

—Estúpido hijo de puta —gruñó.

Cualquier esperanza que me quedaba se desvaneció con el sonido de su voz.

Me di la vuelta, guiando a la chica detrás de mí.

Ella presionó su tembloroso frente contra mí, sus manos empuñando la parte de atrás de mi camisa.

Iba a matarla sin importar qué, pero tal vez si nos mataba a ambos con una bala, no tendría la oportunidad de torturarla.

Levanté mis manos temblorosas en rendición, moviendo nerviosamente mis ojos alrededor de la cocina. Toda esperanza se había perdido, pero mi mente y mis ganas de vivir seguían desesperadas por encontrar una salida.

—Solo espera. Por favor. Escucha. No tienes que hacer esto.

Sonrió, sus ojos verdes que coincidían con los míos arrugándose con pura alegría en los rincones.

—Sabes que sí.

Solo pude decir dos palabras más antes de que apretara el gatillo.

—¡Papá, no!


	16. CAPITULO CATORCE

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

**Marie**

Mi corazón se rompió cuando desapareció el color de su rostro. Odiaba lastimarlo. Pero sabía que él, de entre todas las personas entendería si pudiera hacer que me escuchara. Mi participación en la vida de Elizabeth colgaba en el equilibrio de esta conversación.

Alice había perdido la cabeza cuando le pedí su número de teléfono. La había escuchado regañarme durante más de una hora acerca de por qué acercarme a él era lo peor que podía hacer antes de una batalla por la custodia. Solo le daría combustible para usar en mi contra. Y tal vez ella tenía razón.

Pero no quería una batalla por la custodia.

Así que al menos tenía que intentarlo.

No había manera de que no se hubiera arruinado después de ese día en el centro comercial. Cuarenta y ocho personas habían perdido la vida a manos de su padre. Si pudiera convencerlo de que dejara de lado su enojo y se pusiera en mi lugar aunque fuera por una sola conversación, lo entendería.

Necesitaba los hechos sobre Marie Swan. No la mujer que había creado como el villano en su cabeza.

—No me llames así. —Miró alrededor del restaurante antes de poner los codos sobre la mesa e inclinarse—. ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Tragué con fuerza.

—Porque tu padre mató a mis padres.

Sus labios se tensaron y sus oscuras cejas se frunciendo, el horror absoluto golpeando su hermoso rostro.

Edward rezumaba pura masculinidad. Tenía un aura extraña sobre él que se extendía a ambos lados de la brecha entre el tipo de al lado y GQ. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga larga gris descolorida y un par de vaqueros desgastados, no del tipo de los que cuestan quinientos dólares para parecer desgastados. Se veía como la ropa de un tipo normal.

Pero con su mandíbula cincelada, la barba recortada a la perfección y su cabello cobrizo meticulosamente peinado, se parecía un poco al millonario que sabía que era.

Excepto en ese momento cuando observaba la cafetería, mirando a cualquier parte menos a mí, parecía un niño culpable.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y su mandíbula se tensó. Tal vez con una emoción no derramada. Tal vez con la creciente ira. No podía estar segura.

Su voz no delató nada al preguntarme:

—¿Y crees que yo soy el responsable de eso? ¿Me has traído aquí para que lo diga?

—No —dije con firmeza, deslizando mi mano sobre la mesa para cubrir la suya. No lo pensé antes de hacerlo. No consideré cómo podría interpretarlo o cómo podría hacerlo sentir.

Solo intentaba ofrecer consuelo a un hombre con dolor. Desafortunadamente, solo pareció sacarlo de su trance impulsado por la culpa y devolverlo a la realidad en la que Edward Cullen estaba sentado frente a Marie la Terrible.

Alejó su mano como si fuera a prenderle fuego.

Recostándose en su asiento, me miró fijamente.

—No me toques, carajo. No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más.

El dolor en mi pecho creció.

—Lo siento. Solo intento...

—¿Solo intentabas qué? Por favor. Ilumíname.

¿Esta es la parte en la que pides dinero? ¿Intentas chantajearme para que me calle? Porque realmente odio tener que decírtelo, pero este pequeño secreto del día de pago que crees que sabes de mí es de conocimiento público si lo profundizas lo suficiente.

Todo mi cuerpo se volvió de piedra.

—Yo nunca...

—De acuerdo. Bien. —Se inclinó hacia un lado, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo antes de presionar la pantalla y colocarlo sobre la mesa entre nosotros—. ¿Cuánto me costará que desaparezcas? ¿Un millón? ¿Diez? Di tu precio y te lo enviaré a primera hora de la mañana.

La luz de su teléfono me llamó la atención y cuando bajé la mirada, había un botón de registro rojo y circular que se veía en él. Estaba apagado. Probablemente para cubrir su intento de soborno.

—¿Me estabas grabando?

—¿Cuánto me va a costar? —gruñó, poniéndose de pie.

Lo estaba perdiendo. Si se iba, no habría forma de recuperarlo. Frenética, me puse de pie con él.

—Mira, no quiero tu dinero. Lo que quiero es hacerte entender. La única persona responsable de ese tiroteo es Anthony Masen. No te culpo de ninguna manera.

Simplemente estoy tratando de hacerte ver que tenemos mucho más en común que una hija.

Su pecho se agitó y la furia ardiente que se desprendía de él era sofocante. Pero no se movió.

Esa era una victoria en mi libro.

—Por favor —le supliqué—. Siéntate y escúchame.

Hice algunas cosas realmente terribles en el pasado, pero no soy una persona malvada. Te juro que no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. O robar tu dinero. O robarte a tu hija. No nos encontramos en ese bar por casualidad, Edward. Hay otra dimensión de nuestra historia de la que no tienes ni idea. Todo lo que pido es que me dejes explicarme.

Me miró durante un largo segundo con una intensidad escrutadora. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. Por lo que sabía, estaba a punto de decirme que me largara.

Cuando finalmente habló, su voz estaba ronca.

—¿Estabas ahí?

El ahí al que se refería no necesitaba ser explicado con más detalle.

Tampoco mi respuesta.

—Sí.

Todo su cuerpo se hundió y sus párpados se cerraron.

—Jesucristo.

—Siéntate. Por favor.

Su pecho se expandió mientras respiraba temblorosamente. Había muchas cosas que esperaba que Edward Cullen me dijera esa noche.

Pero ni una sola vez había considerado su siguiente declaración.

Sus ojos se abrieron, ardiendo de dolor y llenos de desolación.

—Lo siento mucho. Dios, lo siento mucho.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	17. CAPITULO QUINCE

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

**Edward**

Después del tiroteo del centro comercial, Emmett y yo habíamos hecho todo lo posible para escapar de la sucia tierra baldía que era la sombra de mi padre.

En su mayor parte, habíamos tenido éxito. Emmett tenía diecinueve años en ese momento, así que pudo obtener mi custodia y después de cambiar nuestros apellidos, huimos lo más lejos posible de Watersedge, Nueva Jersey. Que resultó estar a dos horas y media de Standal, Pennsylvania.

La culpa que llevaba conmigo era tan devastadora que me paralizó durante años.

Emmett hizo todo lo posible para ayudarme a recuperarme, pero él no estuvo allí el día del tiroteo.

Tampoco fue la razón por la que mi padre había ido al centro comercial con un arsenal de armas y lo que parecía ser un suministro interminable de municiones.

Esos bloques de arrepentimiento eran solo míos.

Emmett, Jasper y más terapeutas de los que podría contar pasaron años tratando de convencerme de que se me permitía tener una vida.

Pero no fue hasta que Elizabeth llegó que finalmente creí que se me permitía ser feliz.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte —dijo Marie, alcanzando mi antebrazo antes de decidir no hacerlo.

Estaba equivocada. Tan jodidamente mal.

Nunca había hablado con un sobreviviente del tiroteo. No tuve el valor de enfrentarme a ellos, sabiendo lo que había hecho. Mientras miraba la cara de Marie, el arrepentimiento y la agonía latieron en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo deseaba huir.

Pero no habría forma de escapar de esto.

La tragedia de ese tiroteo había llegado a su fin: mi niña, a la que moriría por proteger, estaba rodeada de devastación a todos los lados de su linaje.

Me sentí como si estuviera hablando a través de un barril de rocas y le respondí:

—No sé qué más decir.

—Entonces no hables. Solo escucha.

Asentí, volviendo a recostarme en la cabina todavía en estado de shock, pero no lo suficientemente entumecido para esta conversación.

Marie le hizo señas a la camarera, que trajo una taza extra y una cafetera. Mientras Marie se ocupaba de la rutina de la crema y el azúcar, yo solo removía el líquido negro, esperando y deseando que se convirtiera en un vórtice lo suficientemente fuerte como para devorarme.

—Quería Twilight —dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Mi cabeza se levantó.

—¿Qué?

—Era la época en que Twilight era noticia nacional después de la detención ilegal. —Sonrió y levantó su taza de café para tomar un sorbo rápido—. Leí que sus motores de búsqueda podían encontrar todas las imágenes de una persona que existía en Internet. Y necesitaba eso. En ese entonces, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y esperaba que en algún lugar ahí fuera, pudiera encontrar una foto o un video o algo que no hubiera visto antes de mis padres. Pensé que tal vez si podía volver a verlos, eso haría que el hueco desapareciera, incluso temporalmente. Estaba desesperada.

Mi barbilla se inclinó hacia un lado, tratando de esquivar el golpe de su confesión.

—Marie...

—Por favor, no te disculpes de nuevo.

Suspirando, moví mis ojos a su hombro.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Eras un hombre soltero que vivía en la ciudad. Contraté a un detective privado para conseguir tu dirección. Luego elegí el bar más cercano a tu apartamento y esperé.

—Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Tardaste una hora en aparecer.

Me reí, la tensión en mis hombros se aliviaba momentáneamente.

—Así de simple, ¿eh?

—Bueno, aposté a que no podrías resistirte a una castaña. Pero sí. Básicamente.

Me gustaban las castañas. Pero no de la forma en que ella lo supuso.

—¿Por eso robaste mi computadora para tener Twilight?

Sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera que me impresionó profundamente, aunque no entendía por qué.

—No lo sé. ¿Me estás grabando de nuevo?

—¿Debería hacerlo? —Tomé un sorbo de mi café.

Encogió sus hombros.

—Probablemente.

Y probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero ya habíamos superado todo lo que quería mostrarle a un juez.

Me aseguré de que estuviera mirando mientras apagaba mi teléfono.

Tomó otro sobre de azúcar y lo abrió antes de verterlo en su taza.

—Así que, de todos modos. Sí. Por eso robé tu computadora. Y el iPad. Y teléfono.

—¿Y la cartera? —la interrumpí. Casi cinco años de resentimiento sacando lo mejor de mí.

Su frente se arrugó.

—Lo siento. No puedo decir eso lo suficiente.

Dios, era un imbécil. La verdad era. Si en ese entonces hubiera sabido que era una sobreviviente le habría entregado voluntariamente mi billetera, incluido el collar de mi madre, junto con el contenido de mi cuenta bancaria solo para sentir un minúsculo alivio que no merecía.

—Podrías haberme preguntado. Habría buscado a tus padres por ti. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero si te lo hubiera pedido y me hubieras cerrado la puerta en la cara, habría perdido el elemento sorpresa.

—¿Y en su lugar, tu elemento sorpresa fue follarme hasta el agotamiento?

Mierda. Tenía que controlar mis emociones.

Se recostó en la parte trasera de la cabina, su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera incómodamente cruzando y descruzando sus piernas.

—No. Eso fue... No lo sé. Creo que... —Agarró una servilleta del dispensador de la mesa y empezó a romperla. Rodó cuatro bolitas antes de terminar el pensamiento.

— Creo que solo necesitaba unas horas para no sentirme miserable. Tienes que entender, pasé la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de olvidar el miedo que sentí ese día. Habían pasado años, pero siempre estaba en mi mente; exigiendo mi atención. Lo odiaba. Quería escapar de él. Pero casi se convirtió en una obsesión. Así que, durante unas horas te usé como distracción. Lo siento.

Ni siquiera podía estar enojado con ella. Una distracción. Eso era exactamente lo que ella había sido para mí. Una forma de olvidar. Una forma de concentrarse en otra persona. Una forma de evitar el espejo.

—¿Era tu plan quedarte embarazada? ¿Alguna jodida versión de venganza?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—No. En absoluto. Te lo juro. Créeme, nadie estaba más sorprendida que yo. Tenía el implante anticonceptivo. Ni siquiera pensé que fuera una posibilidad. Lo descubrí cuando tenía cuatro meses e incluso entonces, no quería creerlo. —Enredó los dedos en la parte superior del cabello, empujándolo todo hacia un lado.

— Pensé que si te lo decía, llamarías a la policía después de que te robé tus cosas.

—Lo habría hecho. Absolutamente lo habría hecho.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia un lado.

—Y habrías hecho bien en hacerlo.

Ya no se sentía bien. Sentí como si le hubiera robado a una mujer rota para tener sexo. Justo lo que necesitaba. Más culpa.

—No pudiste entrar en mi computadora, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—No. Contraté a un tipo y todo. Lo único que pudo averiguar fue que tenías una contraseña de 22 caracteres. Todavía estaba trabajando en entrar en el ordenador cuando de repente se apagó y no se reinició. Ni siquiera pudo sacar nada del disco duro o como se llame.

Sonreí para mí mismo.

—No se crea una empresa de tecnología sin primero aprender a asegurar una computadora.

—Touché. —Sonrió y por mucho que luchara, me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Esta era una conversación con una mujer que se suponía que debía odiar. Nadie debería haber estado sonriendo, especialmente yo.

Debe haber sentido la incomodidad al mismo tiempo que yo, porque una vez más dirigió su mirada a la mesa. Un mechón de su largo cabello se escapó detrás de su oreja y con la gracia de un sueño, lo escondió revelando de nuevo esa sonrisa.

Y fue entonces cuando la mía desapareció.

Ella podría explicar por qué me acechó en ese bar.

Podría explicar por qué se robó mi computadora.

Incluso podría explicarme lo de follarme como una distracción.

Pero había una cosa que nunca podría hacerme entender.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarla así?

Su cabeza se levantó, sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de dolor.

—Edward...

—No la mereces.

Se estremeció, cerrando rápidamente la boca.

—Todos vivimos vidas de mierda, Marie. ¿No crees que ya no estoy jodido por el tiroteo? ¿Crees que no tengo mis días oscuros? Demonios, he tenido años de oscuridad.

Pero Elizabeth no hizo nada malo. —La amargura y el resentimiento volvieron corriendo como una inundación repentina a mi sistema—. No merecía ser abandonada por su propia madre.

Sentándose más derecha, encuadro sus hombros.

—Sí. Lo hacía. Porque se merecía algo mejor de lo que yo podría haberle dado. No tienes idea de lo que fue para mí después de ese tiroteo. Yo era solo una niña.

Sabía lo que había pasado. Había estado allí. Lo había visto. Pero no tenía sentido. Tenía todas estas nuevas emociones que estaban luchando dentro de mí, pero no salían. Mi abuelo me puso en consejería y terapia, pero era más fácil fingir que estaba bien que explicar la carnicería que estaba ocurriendo dentro de mí. Para cuando me conociste, había sido devastada por la metralla de esas emociones hasta que no quedó nada de mí. —Un sollozo sordo la atravesó antes de que sintiera que me atravesaba a mí también.

—Marie, yo... —No terminé el pensamiento.

Tenía la urgente necesidad de disculparme de nuevo con ella. Por lo que él había hecho. Por lo que yo había hecho.

Pero no pude sacar las palabras. No podía disculparme. No cuando se trataba de Elizabeth.

Sus ojos azules y brillantes volvieron a los míos.

—Tienes que creerme. Yo amaba a esa niña, Edward. Te juro que lo hice. Me dije a mí misma que iba a ser una buena madre. Lo juré. Pero la noche que entré en trabajo de parto... Todo el dolor y el miedo. Estaba en ese centro comercial otra vez, esperando morir. La tuve sola en mi apartamento porque estaba demasiado paralizada por el miedo como para salir a la calle. En ese momento, la sangre que cubría la cama, esa niñita llorando, esos sentimientos y emociones con los que nunca había lidiado del todo… me rompieron. La única idea clara que tenía era que, si me la quedaba también la rompería.

Odié entregarla a esa prostituta y la seguí hasta tu edificio para asegurarme de que Renee… uh, Elizabeth estaba a salvo. Pero no podía enfrentarme a ti. En ese entonces, no podía explicarte todo esto.

Sin embargo, la única cosa que nunca olvidaré fue el sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi alma de que había hecho lo correcto por esa niña.

Sé que estás enojado por lo que hice, pero…

Tuve que detenerla. Mi instinto estaba amargado después de escucharla hablar de dar a luz a nuestro hija sola y asustada. Pero claramente no sabía tanto sobre mí como creía que sabía.

—No estoy enojado por lo que hiciste. Estoy enojado porque volviste.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

—Jesús, Marie. He tenido miedo toda mi vida porque una parte de mi padre aún vive dentro de mí. —Me clavé un dedo en la muñeca—. Su sangre todavía corre por mis venas y a falta de desangrarme, no hay una sola maldita cosa que pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Todavía hay una parte muy grande y real de mí que siente que soy responsable de cada vida que fue afectada o perdida ese día. —Me incliné hacia adelante, la intensidad aumentaba a medida que bajaba la voz—. Fue a ese centro comercial a matarme a mí.

No era un secreto. Ese día, los motivos de mi padre habían sido mostrados en la pantalla de todas las fuentes de noticias nacionales. Por suerte yo era menor de edad, así que no se les permitió usar mi nombre o mi foto.

Pero la gente de Watersedge aún lo sabía.

Lo peor de todo es que yo aún lo sabía.

—Pero tú no mataste a nadie, Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. No lo hice. Pero nunca habrá un día en el que no luche con el sentimiento de que tal vez lo hice.

Antes de Elizabeth, era adicto al trabajo y a las mujeres, cualquier cosa para no pensar en quién era y qué había causado. Pero esa niña me salvó la vida.

No hay duda al respecto. Porque, a pesar de que se parece a ti; cuando la miro veo partes de mí mismo.

Piezas buenas. Piezas no manchadas. Piezas completas. Es imposible odiarme a mí mismo cuando puedo ver esas piezas dentro de alguien tan perfecto como ella. Así que no, Marie. Ya no estoy enojado por lo que hiciste. Lo entiendo. Lo siento mucho. Te estoy eternamente agradecido por haberla dejado conmigo. Pero si has venido aquí con la idea de recuperarla, te aseguro que no es una guerra que puedas ganar.

—No estoy tratando de recuperarla —siseó—. Esa es una de las primeras cosas que te dije porque sabía que eso era lo que asumirías. Sí, me hice una prueba de ADN para que me añadan a su certificado de nacimiento. Pero esa pequeña línea en un pedazo de papel es todo lo que trato de quitarte. Ella te adora.

La he oído hablar menos de diez frases y casi todas eran sobre ti. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y usó una voz de bebé que era inquietante e incómodamente similar a la de Elizabeth.

— Mi papá me compró un pastel de unicornio. Mi papá no me deja tener un hurón. Mi papá orina de pie, pero me dijo que yo no debería hacerlo.

Cristo. Sí. Esa era mi niña.

—No estoy tratando de cambiar eso. Ni siquiera estoy tratando de meterme en el medio. Todo lo que quiero es conocerla.

—¿Y qué diablos te hizo pensar que puedes ahora manejar esa responsabilidad?

¿Qué sucederá cuando el pasado regrese o cuando la vida se ponga dura otra vez? No puedes entrar en su vida solo para desaparecer de nuevo.

—No tengo intención de desaparecer. Compré una casa y tengo una empresa de construcción que viene a instalar un lugar para mi estudio en la parte de atrás.

Nunca pensé que volvería a Jersey. Pero si aquí es donde está Elizabeth, entonces aquí es donde quiero estar.

Yo tampoco pensé que volvería a Jersey. Pero Jasper había vivido cerca y quería desesperadamente sacar a Elizabeth de la ciudad. Esos noventa kilómetros entre mi casa en Leary y Watersedge fueron suficientes para que no tuviera un colapso nervioso cada vez que chocaba con el Lincoln Tunnel.

Había pasado muchos años evitando todas las cosas de Watersedge. Había donado millones anónimamente a una organización benéfica que ayudaba a las familias afectadas por la tragedia tan pronto como pude hacerlo financieramente. Era una salida cobarde, pero era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento. El centro comercial estaba a solo noventa minutos en auto de mi casa en Leary, pero no había pisado esa ciudad desde el día en que me fui.

Ahora, con Marie… Watersedge había venido a mí.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a creerte? —le pregunté.

—No soy perfecta, Edward. Tengo mis momentos. El TEPT(3) y la depresión nunca desaparecen. Pero he estado trabajando tan duro durante los últimos cuatro años para llevar mi vida a un lugar donde eso no se apodere de mí. Si alguien puede entender eso, sé que eres tú.

Alejé la mirada, sin querer reconocer lo acertada que era.

—Mira —dijo—. En resumen. Dada nuestra inusual historia, una batalla por la custodia entre los dos va a ser la historia del chisme de la década. Me gustaría evitar eso tanto como sea posible. No quiero que mi pasado sea arrastrado al presente más de lo que tú, supongo. Así que déjame ser clara contigo. No he presentado y no tengo planes de solicitar ningún tipo de custodia. Vengo a ti como persona. Te estoy pidiendo que me des una oportunidad. Déjame mostrarte quién soy. Déjame ganarme tu confianza.

Conóceme y solo entonces, si te sientes cómodo… déjame conocer a mi hija.

La miré fijamente. Tenía más de cero interés en conocer a Marie Swan. Pero tenía razón sobre los medios de comunicación. Se habrían quedado cautivados con nuestro espectáculo de mierda.

Había trabajado demasiado duro para escapar de los grilletes de mi ADN como para volver a vivir a la sombra de mi padre. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasaría si yo, hijo del asesino en masa Anthony Masen, tuviera una batalla por la custodia con Marie Swan, sobreviviente de dicho asesinato en masa. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Estaría casi crucificado ante la opinión pública por mantener a Elizabeth alejada de ella.

—Tengo que irme —dije saliendo de la cabina.

Su rostro se desmoronó.

—Edward, por favor. No estoy aquí para lastimar a ninguno de los dos. Solo quiero...

—Te escuché —dije, sacando mi billetera de mi bolsillo trasero. Tiré un billete de veinte en la mesa antes de levantar mi mirada hacia la suya—. No presentas nada.

Ni siquiera para que tu nombre sea añadido a su certificado de nacimiento. Aléjate de mi casa. Aléjate de mi hija. Mantente alejada de mí.

Olvida mi número de teléfono. No quiero más mensajes de texto o súplicas nocturnas. He escuchado todo lo que tenías que decir.

Se puso en pie, se metió en mi espacio e inclinó cuello para mirarme.

—Por favor, no hagas...

—Y voy a pensar en ello.

Puso una mano sobre su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que mi estomago se desgarrara. No sabía de qué se trataba esta mujer, pero en el lapso de una conversación, había pasado de querer meterla en la cárcel a tener el más ridículo deseo de prometerle que todo iba a salir bien. Pero no estaba bien.

Probablemente nunca estaría bien. Para ninguno de los dos.

—No sé qué demonios está pasando ahora mismo, Marie. No sé si creerte. Asumiendo que estás mintiendo. Disculpándote. Maldiciéndote. En cierto modo, nada de esto tiene sentido. En otros, explica muchas cosas. Pero necesito tiempo para pensar.

Estamos hablando de mi hija.

—Lo sé —murmuró desde detrás de su mano antes de acordarse de quitarla—.

Aprecio que consideres esto después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Lo digo en serio. Nada de contacto. Nada hay acción legal. Nada. Si presionas esto, te prometo que te presionaré tanto que estarás completamente fuera de la foto.

Y entonces sucedió. En un día dictado por un péndulo de emociones, Marie demostró que tenía uno más bajo la manga.

Sonrió dulce e impresionante. Y esa sonrisa apareció en forma de media luna desde la curvatura de sus labios hasta el brillo de sus ojos enrojecidos.

Me quedé mirándola, confundido por la forma en que su felicidad no me molestaba. En realidad, también me hizo sentir... Mierda. Feliz.

—Eso es gracioso —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste fuera de la foto. —No paraba de sonreír.

Seguí mirándola fijamente e ignorando el hecho de que cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí, más se descongelaba el hielo en mis venas.

—¿Y? —dije bruscamente.

—Oh. Es solo que... soy fotógrafa. Así que fue una… um... broma graciosa.

Una broma graciosa.

Jesucristo.

—Correcto.

Mordió sus labios y miró hacia otro lado, pero aún se veía esa maldita sonrisa aún. Y aun la sentía.

Es hora de que me vaya.

—Me voy a ir ahora. Puede que tarde un poco, pero me pondré en contacto cuando tome una decisión.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —contesté sin moverme. Parado ahí como un maldito idiota.

Afortunadamente, ella tenía más sentido común que yo.

—Supongo que tal vez yo también vaya.

—Inclinándose en la cabina, agarró su

bolso y lo colgó por encima de su hombro.

La seguí fuera de la cafetería, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando se detuvo a darle las gracias a la camarera.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, los dos giramos torpemente en la misma dirección.

La seguí.

Y la seguí.

Y la seguí.

Sintiéndome más como un acosador a cada paso hasta que finalmente tuve la necesidad de preguntar:

—¿Dónde te estacionaste?

—Justo ahí. —Señaló al Porsche amarillo estacionado justo al lado de mi Lexus LX.

Levanté las cejas. Sabía de autos. El mío había costado una fortuna. Pero me pareció muy interesante que el suyo también.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Oh, Dios, no. Es un poco pretencioso para mi gusto. Es de mi mejor amiga. No pude sacar esta noche mi Prius del depósito. Espero que el medio ambiente me perdone.

Asentí, sintiendo el más mínimo parpadeo de culpa por haber remolcado su auto.

Y luego me quedé ahí parado.

Como.

Un.

Jodido.

Idiota.

—Bueno... Gracias por acompañarme al auto.

Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte.

—En realidad... —Moví la barbilla hacia mi camioneta—. Ese soy yo en el engullidor de gasolina pretencioso.

Se rio.

—Por supuesto que lo es. No te preocupes. Ya que nos arrastré a los dos aquí esta noche, haré una redada en la basura de los vecinos y reciclaré un poco más por la mañana. Equilibrará nuestra huella de carbono.

—Qué consciente de ti desde el punto de vista ecológico —dije.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su auto, un tranquilo chirrido sonando antes de abrirlo.

—Lo intento.

Ese era mi momento de irme. Estaba a punto de subir a su auto; seguramente mi cerebro averiguaría cómo hacer que mis piernas empezaran a funcionar de nuevo.

Pero había una cosa que, aunque no tenía derecho a preguntar, me moría por saber.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—¿Eh?

—El centro comercial. No podías ser muy mayor y dijiste que tus padres murieron. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Su sonrisa desapareció y su ya cremosa piel blanca palideció.

—Tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió. —Apuntó su mirada por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta del restaurante, las luces de la calle proyectando una sombra sobre su rostro—. Me escondí bajo el mostrador del restaurante chino. Sola. —Sus ojos volvieron a los míos, nerviosos y vigilantes.

Entrecerrando los ojos, traté de leerla mejor. Pero tan pronto como desapareció, el color volvió a su rostro.

—No me gusta hablar de ello —dijo.

Asentí. No podría culparla por eso.

—Correcto. Siento haber preguntado.

—Deberías aprender a dejar de disculparte, Edward.

—Y con eso, se subió a su auto y cerró la puerta. Me ofreció un saludo con el dedo y una sonrisa antes de retroceder y alejarse.

Me quedé allí mucho tiempo después de que sus luces traseras desaparecieran, mi mente girando en un millón de direcciones diferentes.

Algo grande había pasado. Podía sentirlo en mis huesos.

No sabía si ese algo era bueno o malo.

Correcto o incorrecto.

Temido o muy esperado.

Pero, de nuevo, lo mismo podría decirse del regreso de Marie.

Después de sacar el teléfono de mi bolsillo, marqué el número de Riley.

Era tarde, pero le pagaba para que respondiera al primer timbre. No me defraudó.

—¿Estás en la cárcel? —preguntó.

Después de entrar en mi SUV, apreté el botón para encenderlo pero no hice ningún movimiento para retroceder.

—No. Aunque acabo de tener una conversación muy instructiva con Marie.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Volvió a tu casa?

—No, ella me envió un mensaje. Me encontré con ella para tomar un café. Escucha, ¿tienes a mano ese informe preliminar de antecedentes?

Gimió.

—Tienes suerte de que mi esposa ame a Elizabeth.

¿Tú? Podría vivir sin ti. Aguanta, aguanta. Déjame salir de la cama y encontrarlo.

—Solo necesito saber el nombre de sus padres.

—¿Sus padres?

—Ella dice que los mataron en el centro comercial.

—Mierda —siseó—. ¿Le crees?

—No lo sé. Por eso te estoy llamando.

Se escuchó el sonido de su computadora al encenderse antes de varios segundos de silencio.

—Muy bien. Sus nombres son Charlie y Renee Swan.

Renee.

Dios, Renee.

Le puso a nuestra hija el nombre de su madre muerta.

La mujer que mi padre había matado.

Maldita sea.

—¿Puedes comparar eso con la lista de víctimas?

—Ya estoy en ello.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el respaldo, cerrando los ojos. No estaba seguro si quería que sus nombres estuvieran en esa lista o no. Por un lado, si ella me hubiera mentido, inventado una elaborada táctica para jugar con mi culpa, haría maravillas para no complicar toda la jodida situación. Pero si había estado diciendo la verdad, entonces su explicación de por qué había renunciado a Elizabeth era genuina y lo más probable es que también lo fueran sus intenciones.

Contuve la respiración y pensé en mi hija. Quería que ella tuviera todo en la vida. Todas las cosas que nunca había tenido. Incluida una madre. Pero si todo lo que Marie había dicho era verdad, iba a ser una pesadilla para mí. Mi peor pesadilla.

La cantidad de culpa que dejé de lado en ese tiroteo. La gran pelea que tuve con mi padre esa mañana antes de irme a trabajar. Los secretos que aún guardaba.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa para tratar de hacer las cosas bien para Marie.

Cualquier cosa excepto poner a mi hija en peligro.

—Mierda, Edward. Están en la lista.

Mi estómago se hundió, la realidad cortándome rápidamente.

—Ella estaba allí, Riley. Ella también estuvo en el centro comercial ese día.

—Hijo de... Está bien, escúchame. No le debes nada. No sé dónde tienes la cabeza ahora mismo.

Pero quiero dejar muy claro que esto no cambia nada.

—Lo cambia todo y lo sabes.

—No legalmente, no lo hace.

Pero esto ya no se trataba de la ley.

—Escucha, voy a llevar a Elizabeth a la casa de la playa por unos días. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Comprensible. Pero prométeme que me llamarás antes de que ese pensamiento se convierta en decisión.

La bilis arañó la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Cualquier cosa.

—Habla con el fiscal. Ver si pueden retirar los cargos contra Marie.

—¿Qué? Absolutamente no.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Los cargos por poner en peligro a un niño no se van a cumplir.

—No, pero podemos intentarlo.

—¿A qué precio, Riley? Va a entrar en esa sala y se verá obligada a usar todos los esqueletos que tengo en mi armario para defenderse. Tomó una mala decisión, pero una decisión muy inteligente en medio de un episodio paralizante de TEPT. Y hablando como alguien que ha estado allí demasiadas veces, no hay muchas buenas decisiones que se puedan encontrar en ese tipo de oscuridad.

—Te sientes culpable. Lo entiendo. Pero…

—No me siento culpable. Soy culpable. Pero voy a resolver esto. No voy a entregar a mi hija a esta mujer porque tengo conciencia. Ella está de acuerdo en no presentar nada en la corte con la esperanza de que ella y yo podamos resolver algo un poco menos público. Solo tengo que averiguar cómo es eso. Así que me llevo a mi niña y me voy a Outer Banks para unas vacaciones muy necesarias.

—De acuerdo. Sabes mi número si necesitas algo.

Cuidaré el fuerte con Jasper mientras no estés.

—Gracias, Riley. Envíale a Victoria mis disculpas por sacarte de la cama.

—Estaba bromeando. Esa mujer roncaba tan fuerte que probablemente no sabe que no estoy ahí.

—Me aseguraré de hacerle saber que lo mencionaste la próxima vez que la vea.

—Vamos. No tengo tiempo para un divorcio mientras me ocupo de todos tus líos.

Ladré una carcajada.

—Estaremos en contacto.

—Diviértete en la playa.

No lo haría. Pero estaría con Elizabeth, así que al menos estaría feliz.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA **

**3 Siglas de Trastorno de Estrés Post-traumático.**


	18. CAPITULO DIECISÉIS

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

**Marie**

—Por favor, dime que eso no es lo que llevas puesto —dijo Alice cuando abrí la puerta principal.

Eché un vistazo a mi overol pintado.

—Boho chic(4) sigue estando de moda, ¿verdad?

—Oh, absolutamente. Y también debes mantener ese trozo de pintura púrpura en tu cola de caballo. Realmente realza todo el aspecto.

Me reí y me aparté del camino para que entrara.

Se quitó a los tacones de aguja.

Su típico atuendo de abogada malvada se había convertido en una sexy abogada, que incluía una falda de lápiz de cintura alta y una blusa sin mangas con botones de seda, que era más bien botones arriba, ya que había perdido al menos la mitad de los botones reales.

—¿Terminaste de vestirte antes de venir?

—Todo el mundo sabe que con la miel se cazan más moscas. Mi miel es mi pecho y antes de que me golpees con uno de tus característicos comentarios sarcásticos oh-tan-ingeniosos-pero-realmente-nada-graciosos, déjame decirte que no lo digas. Cuando cumples treinta y tres años y no has tenido relaciones sexuales en más de un año porque estás casada con tu trabajo y tu trabajo no tiene pene, puedes decidir cuál es tu elección personal de miel y no diré ni una palabra al respecto. ¿Está bien?

Una sonrisa que sentí viajar a través de todo mi cuerpo se estiró sobre mi cara. Como fotógrafa, había estado viviendo en Puerto Rico durante los últimos tres años aprovechando todo lo que la naturaleza tenía para ofrecer. Y aunque la belleza de esa isla no tenía rival, no tenía a mi mejor amiga viviendo a solo treinta minutos de distancia.

Descalza, empecé a bajar por el pasillo hacia mi estudio con ella siguiéndome.

—¿Te das cuenta de que son las once de la mañana y vamos a tener un brunch? Podrías literalmente atrapar moscas en vez de hombres con tu miel.

—Nunca se está demasiado preparada. —Se detuvo en la puerta y jadeó ante las docenas de lienzos que cubrían las paredes y otros cuatro que se secaban sobre caballetes—. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Hiciste todo esto?

—Sí —murmuré recogiendo mis pinceles.

Aunque no era Puerto Rico, todavía había belleza que encontrar en Leary, Nueva Jersey. Había tomado cientos de fotos durante la última semana, desesperada por mantener mi mente ocupada y alejada de Elizabeth.

Edward no me había llamado ni contactado y sería un eufemismo decir que me estaba volviendo loca esperando. Me acostaba en la cama por la noche, revisando nuestros textos de la semana anterior; esperando que uno más apareciera repentinamente en el fondo. Nunca lo hizo y a medida que pasaban los días, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. La casa de Edward estaba a solo quince minutos en auto de la mía y era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerme alejada.

Alice también odiaba la espera. No es de extrañar que mi ADN hubiera encontrado una coincidencia y ella estaba ansiosa por poner en marcha el proceso. Como el fiscal había retirado los cargos en mi contra, no había mucho más que se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

Pero le prometí tiempo. Le debía eso y mucho más. Aunque poco a poco me estaba matando saber que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos.

Alice se quitó los zapatos y caminó a través de la tela salpicada de manchas arcoiris para inspeccionar mi trabajo.

—Estos son increíbles. ¿Ya los has vendido?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Ni siquiera los he enumerado. Me preocupa que nada vuelva a venderse sin ella.

—Oh, vamos —suspiró, trazando con su dedo las gruesas olas de pintura al óleo aplicadas con un cuchillo de paleta sobre las hojas de la hierba de mi foto—. Estos son fantásticos.

Tres años antes, mi hermana y yo habíamos empezado nuestra propia compañía de arte. Era terapéutico y algo que podíamos hacer juntas. A ella le encantaba pintar y a mí me encantaba la fotografía, así que fusionamos ambos en nuestro propio y único estilo de arte. Al principio, era algo divertido, pero a los pocos meses de abrir nuestra galería virtual estuvimos repletas de pedidos.

Vendimos nuestra primera pieza por treinta y seis dólares con envío gratis que en realidad me costó ochenta y cinco dólares a través de FedEx.

Vendimos la última por un millón y medio sin incluir los setenta y cinco mil dólares que el comprador pagó para que fuera entregada escoltada por un guardia armado.

Nos habíamos convertido en un fenómeno en el mundo del arte. La mayoría de la gente creía que éramos un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años que había sido pintor callejero en Italia antes de retirarse a Puerto Rico para seguir sus sueños de convertirse en fotógrafo. Nos reímos mucho escribiendo esa biografía.

Habíamos trabajado duro para mantener nuestras identidades ocultas y juntas, éramos conocidas como C.R. Swan., un seudónimo que habíamos elegido para honrar a nuestros padres.

Pero ahora yo era solo Marie, perdida en un negocio que me encantaba, pero no sabía si sería lo mismo sin Bella.

Pasé junto a Alice mientras llevaba al baño mis brochas para pintar. El estudio y la habitación oscura que estaba construyendo en la parte trasera tendría un lavabo de gran tamaño solo para esta tarea, pero por ahora estaba usando el baño de abajo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas actualizar la página web?

Apuesto a que una de las Halesias se iría antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de refrescar la página.

—Las Halesias no crecen en Puerto Rico —respondí, dejando caer todo en el fregadero con un estruendo fuerte.

—Así que te mudaste. A la gente se le permite hacer eso.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Estaré lista en quince minutos. —Me dirigí a mi habitación, esperando que me diera mi espacio, pero debería haberlo sabido.

Alice se habría metido en la ducha conmigo si tuviera algo que decir.

Se paró delante de mí, bloqueando mi camino.

—Sabes que mis honorarios legales no son baratos.

Al final vas a necesitar el dinero.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo mucho dinero y no me estás cobrando.

—Pero podría hacerlo. Y entonces yo sería la rica loca y tú serías la pobre artista hambrienta que necesita vender un cuadro.

—Ya eres muy rica y ni siquiera me dejaste invitar la cena la última vez que salimos. Me arriesgaré a que me envíes una cuenta de diez millones de dólares que me dejará en bancarrota.

—Bien. Entonces mis tarifas subieron a once millones por hora.

—En ese caso, estás despedida. Pero aún necesito una ducha si quieres salir de aquí pronto para mostrar tu miel a las moscas. —Intenté esquivarla, pero la chica insistente volvió a bloquear mi camino.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

Le lancé una mirada y ella me hizo señas para que me alejara.

—Correcto. De acuerdo. Bien. Además de todo eso, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Suspirando, me di por vencida en la búsqueda de mi habitación.

—La gente sabrá que no es ella. Verán los trazos y lo sabrán.

—Así que diles que estás cambiando las cosas.

Lo anunciaremos como una nueva colección. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —Chasqueó los dedos y luego se tocó la nariz—. En realidad, deberíamos empezar a mencionar ahora el lanzamiento y en unas semanas ¡bam! Ponlo todo en subasta y verás lo que sigue.

La miré fijamente. Dios, estaba loca. Tal vez tener a mi mejor amiga a treinta minutos de distancia también tenía sus desventajas.

—Mira, si quieres ir a almorzar, tienes que dejarme... —El timbre de mi puerta me interrumpió.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Alice.

—Bueno, recibí un correo electrónico de un príncipe nigeriano. Tal vez vino a entregar personalmente mi fortuna.

—Hablo en serio —siseó.

—Relájate. Has vivido con un portero demasiado tiempo. Mis vecinos pasan por aquí de vez en cuando. Probablemente sea Harry malhumorado.

Viene unas cuantas veces a la semana para traerme sus materiales reciclables. Intenté explicarle que todo lo que tiene que hacer es poner la papelera al lado de la calle, pero cree que tengo algún tipo de magia que los hace desaparecer más rápido.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?

Caminando hacia la puerta, respondí por encima de mi hombro:

—Porque puse sus materiales reciclables en mi gran cubo de basura y luego se lo devolví vacío. Si tan solo pudiera entrenar a Jane y a su prole al otro lado de la calle para hacer lo mismo.

Tal como sospechaba cuando abrí la puerta, Harry Clearwater de ochenta años, estaba parado al otro lado, sosteniendo un contenedor verde del tamaño de una canasta de lavandería. Estaba repleto de varios materiales reciclables que tendría que clasificar más tarde, mi parte menos favorita de nuestro arreglo, pero era el hombre que estaba a unos metros detrás de él el que hizo el que mi corazón se detuviera.

Llevaba vaqueros oscuros, desgastados en los muslos y una camiseta gris que exponía tinta negra en forma de plumas en su brazo izquierdo desde su muñeca hasta su codo. Mi boca se secó y mi piel se ruborizó. Eran setenta y cinco tonos de error considerando nuestra situación, pero tenía dos ojos y Edward era muy sexy.

—Te traje la basura —anunció Harry.

La estoica y Verde mirada de Edward capturó la mía, atrapándome hasta que fui incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Intenté frenéticamente obtener una lectura de su cara sin emociones para averiguar si había venido a dar buenas o malas noticias. Ahora su vello estaba más largo que la última vez que lo vi, a punto de convertirse en una barba y sus mejillas y su nariz estaban besadas por el sol, pero esas eran las únicas pistas que estaba dando.

—¿Te gustaría... uh, entrar? —le pregunté a Edward.

La papelera de Harry me golpeó el estómago.

—No. Llévate esta mierda para que pueda sacarla de mi casa. Es demasiado. No veo por qué no puedo ponerlo en los contenedores normales como todo lo demás.

Por instinto, mis manos subieron para quitarle la papelera a Harry, pero nunca me alejé los ojos de Edward. Era un día cálido, pero sentí su fría mirada bajar por mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Por supuesto que llevaba puesto mi estúpido overol. El Karma no lo permitiría de otra manera.

Podría haber llamado. Tenía mi número.

Tal vez había venido a dar las buenas noticias en persona.

O tal vez vino a presenciar mi agonía cuando me dijera que no me dejaría volver a ver a Elizabeth.

—Date prisa —me regañó Harry—. Necesito que me devuelvas mi cubo. Mis hijos vinieron a cenar anoche y trajeron todos sus huevos. Mi casa parece que fue golpeada por un tornado. Hoy tendré para ti al menos dos más de estas.

Ignorando a Harry, le pregunté a Edward.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? —contestó.

Si quería, tenía aproximadamente el resto de mi vida para hablar con él.

Afortunadamente, me las arreglé para decir con un poco de casualidad.

—Claro.

Pero primero, tenía que deshacerme de Harry.

Haciendo una nota mental para comprarle una papelera de reciclaje rodante a primera hora de la mañana, le di la vuelta al contenedor tirando botellas de plástico, trozos de envoltorios y cartón por todo el piso antes de devolvérsela vacía.

—Pasaré a recoger el resto más tarde. No me lo traigas. Yo iré a buscarlo. ¿Me entiendes?

Parecía completamente confundido, pero cuando volví a prestar atención a Edward una sonrisa se movía por la comisura de sus labios.

Una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa no puede ser mala, ¿verdad?

Querido Dios, por favor no dejes que su sonrisa sea algo malo.

Pateé la basura lo mejor que pude y luego puse una sonrisa que esperaba que no se viera tan nerviosa como me sentía.

—Adelante, Edward.

Se quedó parado, esperando pacientemente a que Harry bajara cojeando por mis tres escalones de ladrillo. Intercambiaron asentimientos masculinos de barbilla y Harry refunfuñó algo en voz baja mientras pasaba que hizo reír a Edward.

Oh, dulce niño Jesús, una risa tenía que ser una buena noticia. Nadie se reía justo antes de arruinar las esperanzas y los sueños de otra persona, no importa lo gracioso que pueda ser un anciano malhumorado.

Tragué con fuerza, rodando mi pulgar y mi índice juntos mientras subía los escalones. Se detuvo justo delante de mí, tan cerca que pude oler su fresca y crujiente colonia, el rastro se volvió boscoso y cálido, puramente masculino como todo lo demás sobre Edward Cullen.

Y entonces ese magnífico temblor de su labio hizo aparición.

—¿Sigues compensando nuestra huella de carbono de la otra noche?

—Lo busqué. Tu camioneta anda trece kilómetros por galón. Puede que tarde un poco.

Sonrió.

Me hice hacia atrás dejándole espacio para entrar, tropezando en el proceso con una jarra de leche vacía.

—Mierda —chillé al caer hacia atrás.

Con la velocidad de un guepardo o un padre con experiencia en tratar con una chica torpe y propensa a los accidentes Swan, me agarró del brazo. Mi aliento se detuvo y sentí cada uno de sus dedos marcando el interior de mi bíceps.

Aturdida y un poco hipnotizada, lo miré.

Dios, cómo había soñado con él a lo largo de los años.

En esos sueños, nunca me había estado frunciendo el ceño o gritando como si estuviera en su patio trasero. Tampoco había sido acribillado por la culpa como si hubiera estado en el restaurante. No. En mis sueños, Edward me miraba con ternura y anhelo.

Esto no era ninguna de las dos cosas, pero aceptaría con gusto la amable diversión que me estaba haciendo.

—¿Quién iba a decir que reciclar podía ser tan peligroso? —bromeó.

Bromear, como si yo no fuera su archienemiga.

Y como estaba tan perdida en su mirada de ensueño y verde, le respondí:

—Algunas personas creen que el reciclaje en sí mismo es en realidad un proceso peligroso que produce subproductos y emisiones nocivas.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Interesante. —Aunque lo dijo de una manera que no era interesante en lo más mínimo.

No podía culparlo. Era un hecho aleatorio que escuché una vez. Nunca sabría por qué me había llegado en ese momento. Pero al menos habían salido palabras y no parecía un imbécil total.

—¿Tienes pintura en el cabello? —preguntó.

Borra eso. Parecía una imbécil con un overol sucio y con pintura en el cabello.

Jodidamente fantástico.

—Uh... sí —contesté, rastrillando mis dedos en la parte superior de mi cabello como si eso fuera a ayudar—. El púrpura es mi color. —Mientras intentaba enderezarme, el dorso de mi mano rozó la parte delantera de su camisa, dejando una bonita racha en la parte delantera de su camisa gris—. Oh, Dios mío —dije con horror.

En lo más profundo de mi mente sabía que era pintura al óleo, no digamos, una gota de ketchup que podía borrar. Pero algo en la sección de vergüenza de mi cerebro me dijo que lo intentara de todos modos—. Mierda. Lo siento mucho. —Usando mi mano limpia le di un golpe, produciendo de la nada una raya amarilla—. Mierda —grité, continuando mi intento de limpiar su camisa sucia con los talones de las palmas de mis manos.

Era ridículo y probablemente parecía un gato cavando en la arena, pero Edward se quedó ahí parado, mirándome con la barbilla en su pecho. Eso es hasta que una raya roja se unió a sus amigos primarios y secundarios.

—Mierda —jadeé—. ¿De dónde viene toda esta pintura?

Y como mi cerebro claramente no podía aceptar que mis manos se habían transformado mágicamente en pinceles, empeñadas en usar a Edward como lienzo... Yo...

Simplemente. Seguí. Limpiando.

—Marie, para —dijo, tomando suavemente mis muñecas—. Está bien. De verdad.

Solo podía imaginarme lo roja que estaba mi cara porque sentía como si mis mejillas se hubieran incendiado.

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento mucho. Te compraré una camisa nueva. Lo juro. Solo dime cuánto cuesta y te daré un cheque. —Hice una pausa en mi histeria lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que ya nadie tenía cheques, mucho menos los que "ganaban" como un corredor de apuestas de la vieja escuela—. Eso fue una mentira. No tengo un cheque. ¿Por casualidad tienes ?

Y ahí fue cuando ocurrió. Edward Cullen no solo me sonrió.

O movió los labios.

O incluso se rio.

Se carcajeó profundo y gutural.

Rico y brillante.

Sexy y deprimente.

Bueno... fue deprimente porque sabía que probablemente no se las daría muy a menudo a Marie la Terrible.

Y eso apestaba porque me gustaba mucho.

—Relájate. No tienes que pagar por mi camisa.

No es gran cosa.

Sacudí la cabeza, mis muñecas todavía sostenidas en sus grandes manos.

—Eso no se va a lavar. Es aceite.

—Puedo permitirme una camisa nueva. Y piensa: La próxima vez que tenga que pintar la casa, tengo listo un guardarropa.

—¿Pintas tu propia casa? —chillé. En serio. Porque, ¿qué más podría decir cuando ya estaba mortificada?

I-M-B-E-C-I-L

—No. Nunca —contestó con una sonrisa tan brillante que juro que pude sentir su calidez.

También me gustaba mucho.

—Ahora. Tal vez deberías ir el fregadero antes de que hablemos.

—¿Será una buena charla?

Sacudió la cabeza y movió su mirada hacia un lado, apretando los labios como si no quisiera sonreír en absoluto.

—Solo... Lávate las manos.

—Correcto. De acuerdo. —Miré sus dedos, que todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de mis muñecas—. ¿Vas a dejarme ir?

Su mirada volvió a la mía, la sombra más extraña pasó sobre su rostro.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Pero no me soltó. Se quedó allí un minuto, sus ojos verdes vagando por mi cara esa sombra oscureciéndose a cada segundo.

—Edward —susurré.

—Te pareces a ella.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa apretada.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero decir, sabía que lo sabías, pero no creo que me diera cuenta de cuánto hasta que te vi de nuevo.

Mi estómago se retorció.

—Si quieres la verdad, se parece más a mi madre que a mí. —Tan pronto como la última palabra salió mis labios, deseé poder retractarme.

La sombra de su rostro se transformó en una tormenta de culpa y en el siguiente latido, dejó caer mis muñecas.

—Deberíamos hablar.

Y así de fácil, el momento había pasado.

Su ceño fruncido volvió, su cuerpo se tensó y el Edward enojado reapareció, dejando todo lo suave y gentil tirado en el suelo con el resto de la basura de Harry.

—Adelante, entra.

Bajó la barbilla, pero solo dio un paso por encima del umbral antes de detenerse abruptamente.

Alice se le acercaba a toda máquina.

Y no mi mejor amiga Alice, la que estaba tratando de atrapar moscas con su miel.

Era la abogada patea traseros Alice. Su blusa había sido abotonada hasta la garganta, su cabello largo y negro atado en un moño. Y juro por Dios que la mujer llevaba un par de gafas que tuvo que haber sacado de la nada.

—Señor Cullen, permítame presentarme. Soy Alice Brandon, la abogada de Marie.

La cara de Edward se tensó.

—¿Están trabajando en algo que yo debería saber?

—¡No! —exclamé, corriendo hacia delante para interponerse entre ellos—. Alice es mi mejor amiga, no solo mi abogada. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas.

—La agarré del brazo y la arrastré hacia la puerta, sin importarme un bledo si mis manos cubiertas de pintura arruinaban su blusa.

—Solo se detuvo para ver si quería ir a almorzar.

Desafortunadamente, ya había comido. Así que...

—Abrí la puerta y la empujé—. Hasta luego, Alice.

—Marie—gruñó mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Me perdonaría cuando la llamara más tarde para contarle todos los detalles. Justo después de que me regañara otra vez por hablar con Edward sin representación legal.

Lo que sea. Era un riesgo que estaba más que dispuesta a correr.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? —pregunté de camino al fregadero de la cocina.

—No. Gracias. Estoy bien —contestó, girando un en círculo mientras observaba mi sala de estar.

Le di a mis manos una buena fregada, mientras trataba de no mirar desde el otro lado de la barra mientras caminaba hacia los cuadros colgados en la pared, inspeccionando minuciosamente cada uno antes de moverse hacia el siguiente.

No había tenido mucha compañía desde que compré el lugar, pero incluso Alice había estado asombrada la primera vez que vino.

Podría haber vivido en Jersey, pero había traído los trópicos de Puerto Rico conmigo.

Toda mi casa había sido decorada con diferentes tonos de verde y azul caribeño. Mis muebles eran rústicos de madera con cojines de color crema y almohadas que ofrecían fuertes chasquidos de color y los originales de C.R. Swan colgaban en casi todas las paredes hasta el punto de que casi parecían ventanas a la selva tropical.

Era mi pequeño paraíso privado. Un santuario tan luminoso y relajante que era imposible no sonreír cuando entraba por la puerta.

—Wow, este lugar es...

—Lo sé. —Sonreí, secándome las manos con una toalla de color amarillo brillante.

No la devolvió.

—Tu crédito es una mierda. ¿Cómo pudiste pagar este lugar?

Mi espalda se enderezó.

—¿Qué?

Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, levantó una ceja.

—Los registros de la ciudad dicen que pagaste en efectivo. ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

Torcí los labios, sintiéndome un poco bueno más bien, muy insultada.

—No lo sé, Edward. ¿De dónde sacas tú el dinero?

—Trabajo para ello. Pero no hay registros trazables de que tú hayas tenido un trabajo en los últimos cinco años y hasta hace dos meses, tenías más de cien mil dólares en deudas de tarjetas de crédito.

¿Te importaría explicar de dónde vino esta repentina afluencia de dinero?

Tirando la toalla sobre el mostrador, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré con ira. Me dije a mí misma que no me enojara porque me había quitado el crédito.

Tenía muchas razones para dudar de mí y honestamente, se lo habría dicho de buena gana si me lo hubiera preguntado.

Pero el hecho es que no había preguntado.

Pasando junto a él, me dirigí a mi estudio improvisado, haciéndole un gesto con la mano por encima de mi hombro para que se uniera a mí.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho sobre lo que pasa cuando asumes? Nos conviertes en idiotas a ti y a mí.

—Responde la pregunta, Marie. No conozco a muchos desempleados que puedan permitirse dejar esa cantidad de dinero. ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

Entré en mi estudio y esperé a que doblara la esquina. No me siguió, sino que apoyó su musculoso hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

De pie en el centro de la habitación, abrí bien los brazos.

—Trabajo, Edward. De ahí saqué el dinero.

Frunció el ceño cuando dijo, no preguntando, sino diciendo:

—Dijiste que eras fotógrafa, no pintora.

—¿Asumes que una persona no puede hacer ambas cosas?

Se suponía que iba a ganármelo con la esperanza de que me dejara ver a Elizabeth, pero no iba a quedarme ahí parada y tomar su mierda en mi maldita casa.

Avancé hacia él, sin detenerme hasta que estuve en su espacio, oliendo su colonia de nuevo y fingiendo que no era intoxicante.

—Hazme una pregunta Edward y estaré encantada de responderla. Pero cada palabra que salió de tu boca desde que dejaste caer la sonrisa sexy ha sido una acusación.

Sus cejas se levantaron y mi estómago se hundió cuando me di cuenta de que había mencionado la sonrisa sexy así que, a modo de distracción, perseveré.

—Sí, soy fotógrafa. Sí, soy pintora. Para tu información, incluso me gusta incursionar en el diseño de interiores y en ocasiones he sido conocida por hacer un sketch de moda o dos. Tengo un negocio, Edward. Mi hermana y yo éramos conocidas como el artista C.R. Swan antes de que falleciera hace unos meses. Estoy harta de perder a la gente que amo. Mis padres se han ido, sus padres se han ido y ahora, mi hermana también se ha ido.

Elizabeth es literalmente lo único que me queda en este mundo. Así que sí, vendí mi casa en Puerto Rico, pagué todas mis tarjetas de crédito que había estado descuidando mientras... ya sabes, estaba de luto. Y luego pagué más de un millón de dólares en efectivo por una casa para poder vivir a quince minutos de distancia de mi hija, siempre y cuando se me permita volver a verla.

—Me puse de puntillas, le di un golpecito con el dedo para hacerme entender mi punto de vista no porque me estuviera muriendo por tocarlo ni nada y siseé—: Y podríamos haber tenido esta discusión con calma como dos adultos si hubieras hecho las preguntas sin las acusaciones.

Me miró fijamente durante varios segundos, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y su cara ilegible. Pero no me estaba echando atrás. Por Elizabeth, le rogaría y rogaría a este hombre por el resto de mi vida, pero no iba a estar de rodillas por él mientras lo hiciera.

—¿Nos entendemos?

—No lo sé. ¿Debería haber hecho estas preguntas antes o después de dejar de sonreír sexy?

El calor floreció en mis mejillas, pero seguí adelante.

—Antes. No eres tan imbécil cuando sonríes.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras estábamos allí parados, nuestra mirada fija en la del otro, pero ninguno se movió. Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para respirar el mismo aire y luché para convencer a mis manos de que permanecieran a mi lado.

Estaba muy consciente de que Edward no sentía más que desprecio por mí, pero el salvaje zumbido que había tenido por él en mis venas desde que tenía solo ocho años de edad no podía ser domado.

Dios sabía que lo había intentado.

* * *

4 Boho Chic es una contracción de Bohemio Chic, aunque en inglés Boho significa Bohemian Homeless, o sea que el estilo Boho Chic, literalmente sería algo así como de pordioseros elegantes.


	19. CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

**Edward**

Aclarando mi garganta, me alejé lo más que pude de ella con un solo paso.

¿Por qué siempre me miraba así? Era la combinación más extraña de angustia y adoración, como si no pudiera decidir si quería llorar o lanzarse a mis brazos.

Y lo que es más extraño, no podía decidir si quería huir lo más lejos posible de ella o... No, no había o. No con ella.

No quería sentir nada por Marie, pero en la semana desde que reapareció ella era lo único en lo que había podido pensar.

Cada día que veía a Elizabeth jugar en la playa, no hacía más que pensar en Marie. ¿Y si me lleva a juicio?

¿Y si ganaba de alguna manera?

¿Y si se las arreglaba para conseguir la custodia?

Incluso la idea de la custodia compartida en la que perdería a Elizabeth cada dos semanas y los días festivos alternados me hacían sentir como si estuviera ardiendo en la hoguera.

Fue una semana en el infierno, forzando sonrisas para mi hija mientras me preparaba silenciosamente para lo peor. Según el equipo de abogados que Riley había reunido, perder a Elizabeth al menos parcialmente era una posibilidad definitiva. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Marie no tenía mucho caso en este momento, pero eventualmente lo tendría. Parecía tener dinero, una casa propia y un buen abogado. Diablos, incluso las cartas de sus terapeutas, que ella había entregado preventivamente a Riley estaban brillando con lo bien que le había ido en los últimos meses.

Pero meses no eran suficientes para mí. No cuando se trataba de Elizabeth.

Por la noche, mientras me tumbaba en la cama mirando a mi hija, me preguntaba si los papeles se hubieran invertido, si hubiera tenido la previsión de dejar a Elizabeth con ella.

Me hubiera gustado decir que sí.

Pero nada tenía sentido cuando estabas perdido en el pasado.

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, solo dos semanas después de empezar la universidad, los chicos de mi dormitorio habían hecho estallar una ronda de fuegos artificiales.

Pensé que iba a morir. Mi reacción visceral triunfó sobre cualquier tipo de pensamiento racional. Sabía que eran fuegos artificiales. Podía verlos fuera de mi ventana.

Sin embargo, con el sonido de la primera explosión pude oler toda la comida y la sangre como si estuviera de nuevo en el patio de comidas del centro comercial.

Fuegos artificiales. Malditos fuegos artificiales y yo era un joven de uno ochenta metros de altura y noventa kilos… escondido debajo de una cama convencido de que era el fin.

No sabía si habría sido capaz de separar ese miedo de la realidad el tiempo suficiente para concentrarme en un bebé, ni siquiera a corto plazo para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Me tomó muchos años, mucha ira, mucha medicación, mucha terapia y mucho ensayo y error para descubrir cómo manejar la realidad de mi pasado. También requirió mucha ayuda.

Esa noche, Jasper me salvó la vida cuando regresó de una cita y encontró a su compañero de cuarto de la universidad, un chico que solo conocía desde hacía dos semanas escondido debajo de la cama. No hizo un millón de preguntas ni se rio de la forma en que probablemente debería haberlo hecho. Simplemente se sentó en el suelo y me aseguró que el mundo no se estaba acabando.

No le creí.

Pero durante la siguiente media hora, mientras trabajaba para salir del pasado,nunca se apartó de mi lado. Cuando finalmente terminó, Jasper nunca preguntó por qué.

Nos hizo a los dos un Hot Pocket y nos puso una película. Los créditos no habían empezado a rodar antes de que se rompiera una presa dentro de mí.

Los secretos que guardaba tan de cerca se desprendían de mi garganta como hojas de afeitar oxidadas. Le conté todo, desde el abuso de mi infancia hasta el tiroteo en el centro comercial. No dijo mucho porque la suciedad de mi vida saturó ese pequeño dormitorio, pero no necesitaba que hablara. Solo necesitaba que alguien me escuchara.

Después de eso, empezó a llevarme a terapia dos veces por semana e incluso a sentarse conmigo en algunas sesiones de grupo. En todos los años que habíamos sido amigos, nunca me había mirado de la misma manera que antes. Tampoco había corrido nunca a las colinas, así que lo califiqué como verdadera amistad.

No estaba seguro de cuál era mi posición sobre Marie en relación con Elizabeth.

Pero el hecho es que no tenía elección. Marie era su madre. Punto final.

Eso no estaba bien.

No era justo.

Pero era un hecho.

Lo único que podía hacer era prepararme para cuando ya no pudiera mantener a mi hija fuera de su alcance.

Y si eso significaba dejar de lado mis sentimientos personales y convertirme en Jasper, sentado en el suelo en medio del infierno para asegurar que mi hija nunca sintiera el golpe del reino de terror de mi padre, entonces que así sea.

Había algo que decir sobre el viejo dicho "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca".

Odiar a Marie no mantendría a mi hija a salvo.

Hacerla enojar no me convertiría en la primera persona a la que llamaba si algo salía mal.

Y ser un imbécil y alejarla nunca impediría que volviera.

Incluso si decidiera luchar contra ella en la corte por el resto de mi vida, ella tenía razón. Un día, Elizabeth iba a querer conocer a su madre y yo quería saber exactamente quién era esa mujer antes de que llegara ese día.

Estar de pie en su sala de estar y preguntarle sobre su historial financiero probablemente no me iba a hacer ganar ningún punto, pero aceptar a Marie después de todo lo que habíamos pasado nos iba a llevar a una curva de aprendizaje muy empinada.

—Tienes razón —dije.

—¿La tengo?

—Sí. La tienes. Asumo mucho sobre ti. Pero tienes que entenderlo, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Compartimos una hija y una historia de mierda, pero no sé absolutamente nada de ti.

—Así que háblame. No tengo nada que ocultar.

—Se detuvo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que soy C.R. Swan. Necesito que firmes un acuerdo de confidencialidad sobre eso.

Sonreí.

—Mira, ni siquiera sé si estás bromeando ahora mismo.

—Lo estoy. Y tampoco lo estoy. Solo hay unas cinco personas en el mundo que conocen mi identidad. No puedo arriesgarme a que se corra la voz. Tengo una reputación que mantener. —Sonrió.

Me obligué a sonreír de vuelta. De repente, las razones por las que ella quería mantener una batalla por la custodia entre nosotros dos y fuera de la prensa eran mucho más claras.

—¿Eres un pez gordo en el mundo del arte o algo así?

—Supongo que eso depende de a quién le preguntes. C.R. está lejos de Picasso. Dudo seriamente que acabemos en algún museo, pero los ricos parecen tener una verdadera fascinación por nuestro trabajo.

Miré una de las piezas en un caballete. Era un primer plano de unas flores blancas. Si la memoria no me falla, eran unas halesias. La imagen en sí era hermosa, pero los trazos gruesos de pintura blanca y rosa agregaron reflejos y dimensión hasta que la foto casi se volvió abstracta. Podía ver por qué eran populares. Las flores no eran mi estilo, pero apoyadas en la pared era una escena montañosa gris y blanca que era increíble.

—¿Cuánto cuestan tus cosas de fotos-pinturas?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi arte se vende por entre doscientos mil y más de un millón. Depende del tamaño y la demanda de la pieza.

—Mierda —suspiré.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Créeme, nadie se sorprendió más que yo cuando despegó. No era una carrera que planeé.

Solo necesitaba una salida para mantener mi mente tranquila mientras trabajaba en mí misma.

Miré alrededor de la habitación llena de lienzos de dos o tres capas de profundidad apoyados en las paredes.

—¿Por qué no has vendido esto?

—Ah, bueno, supongo que se podría decir que estoy pasando por una... fase. No he vendido nada en más de un año y desde que mi hermana murió hace cuatro meses, trabajar sin ella no se ha sentido bien.

Cristo. Primero, sus padres. Ahora, también había perdido una hermana.

—Siento lo de tu hermana.

Su cabeza se levantó, una triste sonrisa tirando de sus labios rosados.

—Te lo agradezco. Fue un accidente de auto, así que no estaba preparada para ello. Pero estoy aprendiendo a arreglármelas.

—¿Cómo lo manejaste cuando escuchaste las noticias? —Era una pregunta que nadie debería hacer. Pero, para gente como nosotros a veces todo lo que se necesitaba era una tragedia para hacernos retroceder años.

Me miró a los ojos cuando contestó:

—Me caí de rodillas. Pero me las arreglé para volver a levantarme. —Barrió sus brazos, indicando las docenas de imágenes que la rodeaban—. Y aquí estoy, avanzando. Un segundo manejable a la vez.

Asentí, el orgullo inesperado me golpeó. Mi pecho se apretó mientras la miraba fijamente; sus ojos brillaban de vulnerabilidad.

Ya no estaba tan cerca, pero nada en la forma en que me miraba había cambiado.

Y nada de lo que pensaba en lo más profundo de los lugares donde Marie Swan no tenía nada que hacer, había cambiado tampoco.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Tenemos que hablar de Elizabeth.

—Sí. Tenemos que hacerlo. ¿Seguro que no quieres un trago?

Me reí.

—¿Tienes whisky escocés?

—Son las once y media.

—¿Eso es un no?

Sus labios se retorcieron.

—Depende. ¿Estás tratando de ponerme alegre para suavizar el golpe o estás tratando de ponerte alegre para tener el coraje de decirme que has terminado la parte de pensar de tu proceso y que estás aquí para dar buenas noticias?

—Aún no estoy seguro.

Sonrió, radiante y genuina.

—En ese caso, tengo mimosas.

—Supongo que eso es mejor que nada.

Se rio, rozando mi hombro al pasar y maldije en silencio el hecho de que mi cuerpo respondiera a un contacto tan insignificante con ella.

Fue directamente al refrigerador, sacó jugo de naranja y una botella de champán mientras yo me acomodaba en el taburete que daba hacia su cocina.

—Tu casa es bonita —dije.

Un silencioso chasquido resonó cuando quitó el corcho con una toalla de cocina.

—Gracias. Eso significa mucho viniendo de Social Worker Cullen. Supongo que esta es mi visita sorpresa a casa.

—He oído que asumir es malo, ¿sabes? Pero sí, algo así.

Vertió el champán en dos vasos largos, cubriéndolos con un chorrito de zumo de naranja antes de deslizar uno hacia mí.

—Bueno, si quieres echar un vistazo, hazlo. No hay mucho que ver arriba. Las habitaciones están amuebladas, pero son escasas ya que decidí decorarlas de abajo hacia arriba. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que todo está según las reglas. Tengo alarmas en todas las puertas y ventanas, un cerrojo a prueba de niños en ambos botiquines, los artículos de limpieza están fuera de alcance y por si acaso…

—Se inclinó y sacó un extintor rojo de debajo de su fregadero, colocándolo en la encimera de mármol con un fuerte ruido sordo—. Soy una estrella de rock en la cocina, así que no espero que este bebé tenga ningún uso. Pero nunca se puede estar demasiado segura.

Drené más de la mitad de la mimosa en un largo sorbo.

—¿Tu amiga Alice te ayudó a prepararte para una visita a domicilio?

—No. Mi abogada Alice me ayudó con eso. —Enrolló el tallo de su vaso entre sus dedos—. Sabíamos que no ibas a estar feliz de que yo volviera, así que quería estar preparada para cualquier cosa que pudieras lanzarme.

Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré.

—No quiero lanzarte nada. Solo quiero proteger a mi hija.

—Lo entiendo.

Apoyé mis dos antebrazos en el mostrador y me incliné hacia ella.

—No creo que lo sepas, así que voy a ser franco. No confío en ti, Marie. No confío en tus motivos. No confío en tu habilidad para cuidar a un niño. Y, sobre todo, no confío en que te quedes el tiempo suficiente para justificar el decirle a Elizabeth que eres su madre.

Su boca se abrió y el dolor revoloteó por su cara.

Lo odié, pero no dejé que me retrasara.

—Pero... eso no cambia el hecho de que seas su madre. Biológicamente hablando de todos modos.

Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que voy a tener que aprender a aceptar esto. Pero vas a tener que trabajar conmigo.

El dolor se desvaneció cuando su boca se estiró tanto que fue una maravilla que no le partiera la cara.

—Hecho. Cueste lo que cueste. Estoy en el juego.

—Durante el próximo año, tú y yo podremos conocernos. Puedes demostrarme que no solo puedes manejar tener una hija en tu vida, sino que en realidad planeas quedarte por mucho tiempo.

Entonces... tal vez podamos presentarte a Elizabeth.

Parpadeó lentamente.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste un año antes de presentarme a Elizabeth?

Lo había hecho. Y también sabía que de ninguna manera iba a estar de acuerdo. Pero nadie empezaba una negociación con su mejor oferta. Ella contraatacó con algo absurdo como dos semanas, yo a los nueve meses y seguíamos yendo y viniendo hasta que llegábamos a los seis meses. Y solo entonces lo admitiría.

—Eres una extraña para mí. Va a tomar más que unos días antes de que te confíe a mi hija.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dijo—. ¿Así que su maestra de preescolar también tuvo que esperar un año para conocerla?

—No eres una maestra de preescolar, Marie.

—Tienes razón. Porque soy su madre.

—Una madre que la abandonó —le respondí—. Eso te convierte en una extraña para nosotros. Un año.

Llego a conocerte antes de que ella entre en escena.

Ese es mi trato. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Uhh... voy a dejarlo. Porque es un trato de mierda y lo sabes.

Encogí mis hombros.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que volverías a entrar y que ella te llamara mami al final de la semana? Esa no es la forma en que esto va a funcionar.

—No le estoy pidiendo que me llame mami para nada. Preséntame como Marie.

Tu amiga, tu criada, la jardinera, la niñera, la...

—Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras exclamaba—: ¡Dios mío! ¡Déjame enseñarle arte!

Ya tenía la boca abierta, lista para cerrarla, cuando corrió alrededor del mostrador y me agarró el brazo, tirando de él, como si arrastrarme fuera del taburete me hiciera estar de acuerdo de alguna manera.

—Al principio, podría enseñarle a pintar y dibujar, luego gradualmente fotografía a medida que fuera creciendo. Vamos, Edward. Es perfecto. Podría pasar tiempo con ella, enseñándole todas las cosas que amo. Y tú también podrías estar allí. Podrías verme en acción y cómo interactúo con ella. Te sentirás cómodo. Ella se sentirá cómoda. Y podré pasar tiempo con ella.

El no estaba en la punta de la lengua.

Pero tenía razón.

En mi casa, Elizabeth siempre estaría a salvo.

Estaría ahí si algo pasara.

Y yo estaría allí si no pasara nada, es decir, si Marie decidía volver a salir a la carretera y dejaba colgada a mi hija.

—¿Y esta es tu solución a largo plazo? ¿Te acabas de convertir en su maestra de arte? ¿Todos vivimos felices para siempre?

Dejó de rebotar y tirar de mi brazo y me miró fijamente.

—No. Esta es mi solución a tu ridículo trato de un año de espera. No seré maestra de preescolar, pero estoy calificada para enseñarle arte.

Los engranajes de mi cabeza empezaron a girar en todas las direcciones. Marie había acordado no hacer nada con los tribunales... todavía. Pero no iba a ser capaz de retenerla para siempre. Según Riley, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que entrara con su prueba de ADN y que su nombre fuera añadido al certificado de nacimiento de Elizabeth. Y cuando lo hiciera, mis opciones se volvían aún más pequeñas siendo mi única salida una desagradable batalla por la custodia.

Eso no era exactamente lo ideal, pero iría a la guerra por mi hija...

A menos que no tuviera que hacerlo.

—Lo quiero por escrito —anuncié poniéndome de pie—. Legal y vinculante. Seis meses. Solo visitas supervisadas. Supervisadas por mí. En mi casa. Dos días a la semana. Una hora…

Me dio otra sacudida en el brazo y sus uñas empezaron a enterrarse en las plumas de mi tatuaje.

—Dos horas. Necesito dos horas.

—¿Dos horas y estarás de acuerdo con todo lo demás?

—Sí. —Respiró—. Absolutamente. Lo prometo.

El día que la vi hablando con Elizabeth en la fiesta, me aterroricé. Eso no había cambiado en la última semana, pero por primera vez en los últimos siete días sentí que finalmente tenía el control.

Mentirle a mi hija y pasar dos noches a la semana con Marie durante los siguientes seis meses no era mi idea de una situación perfecta, pero no me asustaba tanto como la idea de que Marie la recogiera cada dos fines de semana.

Así que, con eso en mente, extendí mi mano hacia ella y murmuré:

—Trato hecho. —Y luego mi cuerpo se convirtió en piedra cuando me abrazó por el cuello, toda su parte delantera se puso al ras con el mío, sus pechos se alzaban entre nosotros de una manera que nunca debí haber notado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío Edward! ¡Muchas gracias!

Tomé un aliento agudo, sin saber qué hacer o cómo me sentía al estar tan cerca de ella. Solo que eso no era totalmente cierto. Sentía más por Marie de lo que nunca debí haber sentido, aunque no entendiera por qué.

Tal vez era porque sentía que podía relajarme ahora que me había comprado seis meses de seguridad.

Tal vez porque después de todo lo que había pasado en el pasado, me gustaba verla feliz.

Tal vez era porque secretamente me gustaba la forma en que ella se sentía en mis brazos.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, no la hice a un lado mientras celebraba su victoria.

—Te lo juro. No te arrepentirás de esto. Voy a hacer esto bien —prometió, apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

No estaba seguro de que tuviera razón y una parte de mí todavía deseaba que se fuera y nunca mirara atrás.

Pero mientras estaba de pie en medio de su oasis tropical, su cabello castaño profundo con pintura púrpura atravesando la parte superior haciendo cosquillas en mi nariz mientras rebotaba y reía, sin llorar, sin miedo, sin ser perseguida por el pasado, yo también sentí una pizca de victoria.

Jodido. Totalmente y realmente.

Pero, sin embargo, victorioso.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	20. CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

**Marie**

—Ella va a amarte —me dije a mí misma mientras estaba en la puerta de la casa de Edward y alisaba mi camiseta ajustada sin arrugas por décima vez. Los nervios que zumban dentro de mí probablemente podrían haber sido medidos en la escala de Richter. Dada la puerta de seguridad que había dejado abierta para mí, estaba segura de que tenía cámaras apuntando a la puerta de su casa, pero no podría importarme.

Estaba enloqueciendo.

Durante los cuatro días transcurridos desde que salió de mi casa con pintura cubriendo su camisa, yo había estado fuera de mí esperando este momento.

Pero ahora que había llegado, no me atrevía a levantar el puño para golpear.

Alice había redactado los papeles aceptando seis meses de visitas supervisadas y los había enviado al abogado de Edward antes de despedirme como cliente. Me contrató diez minutos más tarde cuando le dije que por fin iba a tomar un martini con ella en ese horrible bar de moda del que había estado hablando durante semanas.

Edward me había mandado un mensaje dos días después con nuestro nuevo horario. No me había preguntado si funcionaba para mí, pero yo trabajaba desde casa y no tenía una vida fuera de la cocina para satisfacer las necesidades de Alice como mejor-amiga-y-celestina así que mi horario estaba abierto.

Había decidido que los miércoles de cinco a siete y los sábados de una a tres.

No era suficiente. Pero era un comienzo.

Flexionando las manos a los lados, practiqué lo que diría cuando abriera la puerta. Es curioso, no estaba tan nerviosa por ver a Elizabeth. Ella había sido un ángel cuando la conocí en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Aunque fuera una mocosa malcriada, ya la amaba con toda mi alma.

El ver de nuevo a Edward era lo que me ponía los nervios de punta.

No estaba segura de qué versión del hombre me tocaría esta noche. Esperaba que fuera la que se reía y sonreía. O incluso la que me daba tics labiales y risas mientras trataba con mi vecino malhumorado.

Pero la única vez que vi a Elizabeth en su presencia, tuve un Edward nuclear.

No estaba realmente ansiosa por una repetición de la actuación de ese tipo.

Mis palmas estaban sudando al alcanzar el timbre, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de apretarlo o más bien de acobardarme de nuevo, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Jasper casi me atropella.

—Mierda. Lo siento... —No terminó cuando su rostro se llenó de reconocimiento y repugnancia.

—Hola —chillé—. Soy Marie.

—Eso he oído.

Cuando no se movió o no me invitó a entrar, dije:

—¿Edward está aquí?

—Lo está.

Otra vez. No se movió. Nada de invitaciones.

Solo un montón de mirada crítica.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que pueda hablar con él? Me está esperando.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando. También sabía que iba a fingir que no lo sabía.

Señalando mi bolso lleno hasta el borde con nuevos materiales de arte, respondí:

—Estoy aquí para enseñarle a Elizabeth sobre arte.

—¿Por qué? —Extendió esas sílabas como si pensara que era sorda o simplemente tonta.

Otra vez. Sabía lo que me preguntaba, pero...

—Bueno, porque se sabe que el arte refuerza la creatividad de los niños. Y sé lo que estás pensando, eso parece bastante obvio. Pero ¿sabías que también mejora el rendimiento académico, mejora las habilidades motoras finas e incluso se ha demostrado que fortalece las habilidades de toma de decisiones y el enfoque? Con los recortes en los programas de arte en las escuelas de todo el país, contratar a un instructor privado es la única manera de asegurar que tu hijo esté expuesto a las artes tan pronto como sea posible. En verdad, aplaudo a Edward por tomar una decisión tan sabia y audaz para el bienestar de Elizabeth.

—Terminé con una sonrisa para realmente venderlo.

Desafortunadamente, Jasper no se lo creyó ese día o posiblemente nunca.

—No pienses que porque asustaste a Edward y le hiciste aceptar esta farsa, el resto de nosotros no la vemos como realmente es. No sé qué demonios estás tramando, pero no hay nada que no haría por Elizabeth. Te haría bien recordarlo.

Sorprendida, me mecí en los tacones y no por su amenaza.

—¿Asusté a Edward?

Me lanzó un ceño fruncido, pero no me dio ninguna explicación. Inclinándose en la casa, gritó:

—¡Ed, tienes compañía! —Luego pasó junto a mí hasta el camino de entrada.

Lo estaba viendo doblarse en un Mercedes convertible cuando escuché la voz de Edward detrás de mí.

—Normalmente es el más amable de los dos.

—Bueno, esta vez no llamó a la policía. Lo consideraría un progreso. —Me di la vuelta.

Llevaba pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca de botones metida en ellos, pero las mangas habían sido arremangadas hasta el codo revelando de nuevo ese tatuaje de plumas. Un día, me armaría de valor para preguntarle acerca de él. Pero hoy no era ese día.

—Hola. —Respiré.

—Hola —murmuró.

Entonces nada. Al igual que Jasper, se quedó ahí parado sin moverse y sin invitarme a entrar. Pero, afortunadamente a diferencia de su amigo, no hubo ninguna mirada juzgándome. No podía leer su expresión en absoluto.

Oh, pero sentí su mirada mientras se posaba sobre mí y mi cuerpo se calentó bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Qué pasó con el overol?

Miré mis vaqueros y mi simple camiseta y dije:

—Supongo que no me di cuenta de que había un código de vestimenta.

—Estoy bromeando. Pasa, entra. Ha estado emocionada desde que le dije que vendrías.

Mi pecho se calentó.

—Bien. Yo también estoy emocionada.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Lo sé. Te he estado viendo reunir el valor para llamar durante los últimos diez minutos. Realmente pensé que lo habías hecho unas cuantas veces.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón sobre las cámaras.

—Bueno, fue muy amable de tu parte venir aquí y sacarme de mi miseria... Oh, espera, eso no pasó.

Se rio. Oh, gracias, Dios. Era el Edward que se reía. Podría lidiar con el Edward que se ríe entre dientes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi una mancha borrosa de lunares rosas mientras se deslizaba a la vuelta de la esquina, chocando con las piernas de su padre.

Edward atrapó su brazo antes de que se cayera.

Verla de nuevo me robó el aliento. ¿Cómo es posible amar tanto a alguien que lo sentía hasta la médula ósea?

—Eres la señora agradable de mi fiesta —dijo con salsa roja regada en su boca-

— ¿Ayudaste a la policía?

Le di a Edward una mirada interrogativa.

—Ella lo hizo —contestó—. Salvó el día y todo eso.

Así es como descubrí que era buena en el arte.

No tenía sentido. Pero, como testimonio de cuánto confiaba Elizabeth en su padre, no lo cuestionó.

—¿Puedes dibujar un unicornio? —preguntó.

Obviamente, era la verdadera prueba de mis habilidades.

—Sí puedo —contesté poniéndome de cuclillas frente a ella, pensando que había una sólida posibilidad de que mi corazón explotara; ya me salían lágrimas de los ojos.

—¿Con alas?

Sonreí, mirando hacia un lado lo suficiente como para despejar la emoción de mi cara.

—Bueno, eso es una Pegaso. Pero claro. Puedo ponerle un cuerno a cualquier cosa que se parezca a un caballo. Incluidas las cabras.

—Siiiii —siseó levantando los puños—. ¿Trajiste pintura? Me encanta pintar, pero papá no me deja usarla más porque accidentalmente lo puse en la silla...

—¿Accidentalmente? —intervino Edward.

— Pintaste toda la silla de rosa.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

—Intenté limpiarla.

—Era esmalte de uñas, nena. No había manera de salvarla. Tuve que comprar una silla nueva.

Ella jadeó y me miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Es arte el pintar uñas?

—Puede serlo. Tal vez la próxima vez pueda traer algo de esmalte para uñas.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Vaya, despedida antes de que pongas un pie en la casa. Debe ser algún tipo de récord.

Le hice una mueca a Elizabeth.

—Bien, entonces nada de esmalte de uñas. Lo siento, cariño.

Cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y soltó un gruñido, pero una sonrisa pícara curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

Edward tenía razón. Se parecía mucho a mí, principalmente en su aspecto. Pero todavía había un poco de él allí también. Especialmente cuando era más joven. Tenía la sutil curva de su boca y sus labios tan llenos en el centro que causaba una división permanente. Creo que también podría haber tenido su barbilla, pero no podía estar segura porque la suya estaba ahora enmascarada por la barba.

De cualquier manera, era hermosa más allá de toda razón.

—Entonces, ¿lo hiciste? —preguntó, sus ojos azules bailando con emoción.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Traer pintura?

—Pintura, arcilla y crayones.

Retorció los labios adorablemente.

—Está bien, pero ya tengo crayones.

Y luego volé su pequeña mente de cuatro años.

—¿Alguna vez los has derretido y los haz hecho gotear sobre un lienzo? Perros en un radio de cien millas podrían haber escuchado su chillido. Edward se rio y me tomé el segundo para disfrutar del sonido. Me gustaba verlo así. Feliz, contento, libre de culpa.

Y más que nada de lo que me gustaba era el que se había hecho una vida por sí mismo después de todo por lo que había pasado.

Se lo merecía.

Siempre se lo mereció.

Por eso mi decisión de volver casi nunca había ocurrido.

—Invita a pasar a la señora Swan, Lizzie.

Lizzie. Tranquilízate corazón, la llamaba Lizzie. ¿Qué tan jodidamente lindo era eso?

Lizzie estiró la mano y tomó la mía, tirando de ella mientras volvía a mi altura completa.

Era una locura la forma en que los niños podían curar un alma rota.

Cuando entré por esa puerta, no solo seguía a una niña con rizos castaños y salvajes.

Estaba siguiendo a mi madre.

Mi padre.

Mi hermana.

Toda nuestra familia me tomaba de la mano por primera vez en dieciocho años.

Y Edward, el chico que me había salvado la vida estaba allí mismo con su sonrisa pequeña, pero a pesar de todo, su calidez me consumía.

Me detuve antes de que ella me hiciera pasar al lado él.

—¿Estaría bien si me llamara Marie? Señora Swan siempre me hace sentir como mi madre.

Su rostro se llenó de disculpas.

—Por supuesto. Yo ...

—No digas que lo sientes. —Era un riesgo. Pero todo, incluido el regresar había sido un riesgo. Esa era una gran parte de vivir en los segundos. Así que, sin preocuparme de cómo reaccionaría; tomé su mano y le di un apretón.

Miró nuestra conexión, algo oscuro apareciendo en su cara, pero no se alejó. Solo miró fijamente con el corazón roto y perdido. Pero por primera vez, le devolví la mirada con la esperanza de un futuro mejor para todos nosotros.

Solté su mano y sucumbí al implacable tirón de Elizabeth, permitiéndole que me arrastrara a través de la casa.

Y a pesar de todo, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi espalda.

Ella me tomó de la mano cuando entramos en una gran sala de estar, cocina y comedor de concepto abierto que olía a ajo y orégano. Estaba instalada de forma similar a mi casa, pero todo era bonito.

Mucho más bonito. La mía estaba mejor decorada.

La suya era de grises y marrones apagados, ningún color primario a la vista a menos que contara los pocos bloques de construcción que se habían caído de la cesta de mimbre de la esquina. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, algo que teníamos en común. Mi atención estaba en los altos estantes empotrados a ambos lados de su chimenea, donde varias filas de libros infantiles se alineaban en la parte inferior cuando la voz de una mujer me sorprendió.

—Elizabeth —dijo una mujer mayor con hermoso cabello color caramelo mientras caminaba hacia nosotras.

Me preparé para más del odio con el que Jasper me había abofeteado, pero ella me ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—Hola, soy Esme. ¿Me prestas a Elizabeth unos minutos?

—¡No! —se quejó Elizabeth—. Ella me va a dejar derretir crayones, Esme.

—Bueno, eso suena... desordenado. Estoy segura de que la señora Swan puede...

—Marie—corrigió Edward—. Todos podemos llamarla Marie. Incluso tú, Lizzie Bell.

Lizzie Bell.

Querido. Señor. Olvídate de los crayones. Yo era la que iba a derretirse.

—Está bien —dijo Esme—. Estoy segura de que Marie puede esperar unos minutos para empezar.

Necesito que elijas un vestido para el día de las fotos en la escuela esta semana. Hoy tu padre compró unos cuantos nuevos que puedes elegir.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió como si hubiera sido golpeada por un rayo.

—¿Son bonitos vestidos?

—Uhhhh... —Ella evitó deliberadamente la mirada de Edward—. Bueno... Lo intentó. Eso es lo importante.

Contuve una sonrisa por la idea de Edward Cullen paseando por la sección de vestidos para el día de fotos de su bebé de preescolar.

—Agh —gruñó Elizabeth—. ¿Otra vez gatos?

—¿Qué tienen de malo los gatos? —se defendió Edward—. Hace unas semanas rogaste por ese vestido de gato.

—Pero ahora me gustan los hurones.

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo es un hurón.

—Sí lo sé. Se parecen a mi animal favorito en el mundo.

Puse una mano en mi boca para sofocar una risa.

Lizzie lo vio.

Edward también lo hizo.

Pero estaban demasiado ocupados en un acalorado debate sobre hurones como para prestarme atención.

Edward se puso una mano en la cadera.

—Quizás esta noche deberías hacer que Marie te enseñara a dibujar un hurón.

Inmediatamente, ella puso su mano en su cadera.

—No necesito que me enseñe. Ya lo sé.

Y entonces fue cuando realmente lo vi.

Se parecía a mi madre.

Tenía los labios de su padre.

¿Pero su actitud? Era cien por ciento la de mi hermana.

—Entonces sabes que es una rata larga que parece una comadreja, ¿verdad? — discutió Edward—. Como ese animal de peluche que te dio el tío Jasper.

—Nah-ah.

—Me temo que sí, muñeca.

Arrugó su nariz.

—¿Alguna vez has visto un hurón?

—Sí —respondió Edward con decisión—. Y parece una rata.

—¡No! —Extendió las manos por encima de su cabeza—. Son altos, tienen un cuello largo, cabello rizado y labios grandes.

—¿Una jirafa?

Ella resopló.

—No. Un hurón.

Poniendo mi bolso en el suelo, saqué mi teléfono y busqué en Google: Alto, cuello largo, cabello rizado y labios grandes.

Añadí la palabra animal cuando aparecieron una docena de imágenes de modelos de caballo.

—¿Una llama? —pregunté, haciendo que tres pares de ojos se movieran en mi dirección. Después de tocar una foto, le di el teléfono a Elizabeth.

—¿Eso?

—¡Sí! ¡Un hurón!

—Jesús —respiró Edward—. Eso es una llama, Lizzie.

Gran diferencia.

Su enojo se transformó en una sonrisa angelical y luego pestañeó como una profesional entrenada en el arte de estafar a su padre.

—Entonces ¿me das una de esas?

La comisura de la boca de Edward se elevó, pero su voz permaneció severa.

—No. Y ahora qué sé que estás hablando de una llama, ni siquiera puedes tener una cuando te mudes y consigas tu propio apartamento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —gritó.

Edward se agachó, la levantó de sus pies y la puso sobre su cadera.

—Viven en una granja, nena.

—Entonces necesitamos una granja —respondió.

En ese momento, no había forma de forzar la sonrisa de mis labios.

De pie con ellos.

Escuchándolos hablar.

Viéndolos interactuar.

Era hermoso a un nivel muy básico e hizo que mis dedos se movieran para buscar mi cámara.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa ladeada creció.

—Hazme un favor y sube con Esme a probarte los vestidos que te compré. No todos son de gatos.

Creo que también había uno rosa y púrpura.

—Oh, está bien —aceptó Elizabeth a regañadientes antes de mirarme.

— No te vayas a ayudar a la policía esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Enseguida vuelvo.

—Vamos, Lizzie —dijo Esme tomando su mano.

Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Pero él no me estaba mirando. Era algo más que sus ojos fijados en esa niña; la miraba con todo su ser, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Dios, una persona podría ahogarse en la densidad de amor que tenía por su hija.

Y presenciarlo de cerca era una experiencia única.

Hacía menos de dos semanas que había llamado a la policía y ahora estaba en su casa, preparándome para presentar a Elizabeth las pasiones de la familia Swan. Era el sentimiento más surrealista de mi vida.

Pasando mi dedo por encima de mi corazón en una x, respondí:

—Te lo prometo, cariño. Estaré aquí mismo.

La vi alejarse, con sus piernas cortas y pequeñas trotando para seguirle el ritmo a Esme. Tan pronto como llegaron a las escaleras, Edward borró mi euforia con mis tres palabras menos favoritas en su vocabulario.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Oh, bien —dije sin humor.

Se movió con pasos largos y decididos detrás de la barra que dividía la cocina del resto de la casa.

—Firmé el acuerdo de visita que tu abogada me envió, pero quería añadir algunas cosas antes de ir más lejos. —Sacó un sobre de manila de un cajón y una sola hoja de papel—. Se me ocurrió una lista de reglas. La mayoría de ellas son bastante sencillas, pero las quería por escrito para asegurarnos de que ambos estábamos en la misma página sobre lo que está pasando aquí. —Me dio el papel antes de sacar un bolígrafo de su bolsillo—. Voy a necesitar que firmes eso antes de que empiecen las clases de arte.

—Hizo con sus manos un movimiento de comillas en mi dirección.

Se las devolví.

—Planeo enseñarle, ¿sabes? El arte es una gran parte de lo que soy y de lo que fue mi familia.

Realmente me gustaría pasárselo a ella también.

—Aún mejor. Ahora, tan pronto como firmes eso. Puedes empezar a prepararte.

—Apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero parecía lo más incómodo que una persona podía llegar a estar.

Habría apostado cincuenta dólares a que, como yo en la puerta principal, había practicado esta conversación incluyendo esa inclinación casual que era completamente nada causal, al menos una docena de veces antes de que yo llegara.

Algo sobre su nerviosismo me tranquilizó.

El documento estaba escrito en jerga legal, pero entendía lo esencial.

No decirle a Lizzie que yo era su madre biológica y/o miembro de la familia, implícito o no.

No decirle nada sobre el tiroteo en el centro comercial Watersedge, incluyendo cualquier referencia a cómo murieron mis padres.

No decirle quién era el padre de Edward, su nombre o su papel en el tiroteo.

Y por último, pero no menos importante: No mencionarle que ella había sido dejada en la puerta de su casa o abandonada en algún momento.

Tenía razón; todo esto era muy sencillo. Por eso estaba tan confundida cuando levanté la mirada y lo encontré mirándome con una expresión dura.

—Es demasiado joven —dijo—. Por todo esto. Odio mentirle, pero tiene cuatro años. Es mi trabajo evitar que este tipo de lodo se filtre en su vida. —Se detuvo y soltó un gemido—. Y no quiero insinuar que eres una basura, pero nuestro pasado sí lo es.

—Edward—susurré cerrando la distancia entre nosotros—. Lo entiendo.

Ni siquiera se estremeció cuando puse mi mano en su antebrazo, ese zumbido en mis venas se volvió ensordecedor al contacto.

Tenía que dejar de tocarlo todo el tiempo.

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme.

Y estaba empezando a desearlo más y más.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente trabajaría en ello, porque en ese momento habría hecho cualquier cosa para aliviar la culpa que tenía grabada en sus bellos rasgos.

—No necesitas explicarme nada. Tienes razón. Todo desde el momento en que nos conocimos ha estado cubierto de lodo. Pero ella no. Sé que no confías en mí, pero te juro que estoy en tu equipo. Podemos trabajar juntos para asegurarnos de que nunca la toque. Estoy completamente feliz de ser Marie, la maestra de arte. No necesita saber nada más.

—Con eso, solté su brazo, tomé el bolígrafo y firmé con mi nombre.

Un hermoso suspiro de alivio se filtró a través de él, todo el camino hacia abajo a través de su alto y musculoso cuerpo.

—Gracias.

No quería que me diera las gracias.

No me había ganado su gratitud.

Pero eventualmente lo haría.

Hasta entonces, todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de hacer este ajuste más fácil para todos los involucrados.

Poniendo una mano por encima de mi pecho, dirigí mi mirada alrededor de la cocina vacía, sin hablar con nadie mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Acaba de agradecérmelo? A mí. ¿Marie la Terrible? —También para nadie, respondí—: Creo que lo hizo.

Me miró fijamente mientras deslizaba el papel dentro del sobre y lo selló con la pinza de latón. Sin embargo, esta mirada en particular estaba lleno de un poco más de calor que la de Elizabeth.

Lo que significa que la hizo con una curvatura astuta en sus labios.

También significa que me robó el aliento.

Metió el sobre en el cajón.

—Tal vez. Pero también guardé mi computadora, tableta y billetera en la caja fuerte, así que no estoy seguro de que estemos fuera de peligro.

No era gracioso. Era realmente triste. Pero me dio la esperanza de que estábamos progresando.

—¿Y él hizo una broma? —le dije a mis amigos invisibles.

Aun sonriendo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado causando así estragos en mi corazón.

—Oh, eso no fue una broma. —Se detuvo justo en el lado equivocado de la cercanía, su lado derecho está presionado contra mí y bajó la cabeza de modo que sus labios estaban dolorosamente cerca de mi oreja.

— Espero que lo digas en serio, porque si le rompes el corazón te arruinaré.

Mientras su aliento se deslizaba por mi cuello como una pluma, sacando un escalofrío de mi piel, no era el corazón de Elizabeth lo que me preocupaba.

Pero ese era mi problema.

No sabía cuántas veces había pensado en él desde el tiroteo o soñado con él todas las noches durante la mayor parte de mi adolescencia.

O cómo, en medio de una furiosa tormenta, eran sus ojos los que brillaban en la parte posterior de mis párpados.

Y si tenía cuidado, él nunca lo haría.

—Ambos estuvimos arruinados hace mucho tiempo, Edward. Tal vez es hora de que limpiemos los restos y reconstruyamos. Empezando por ella.


	21. CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

**Edward**

—Oh mi...

—No digas Dios —corregí a Elizabeth desde mi lugar al final de la mesa del comedor, donde ella y Marie habían establecido la estación de arte central.

Tenía mi portátil abierta y estaba revisando algunos de los datos que Jasper había enviado del acuerdo con Eric Yorkie. El hombre había estado volando mi teléfono preguntándome dónde estaba su dinero y mientras que el departamento legal todavía estaba revisando todo el contrato y los estados de cuenta bancarios, algo no se sentía bien.

—¿Por qué no? —discutió Elizabeth—. Molly dice "oh mi Dios" todo el tiempo.

—No soy el padre de Molly.

—Lo sé. Su padre le deja comer donas para desayunar cuando ni siquiera es su cumpleaños.

—Su padre también está enviando esencialmente a Yale al hijo de su dentista.

Así que ahí está eso.

—¿Qué?

Le hice señas para que lo olvidara.

—Nada.

—¿Puedo decir "oh em gee"?

Levanté mi mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué? No.

—¿Es una mala palabra?

—No. Pero te hace parecer que tienes trece años y yo estoy a trece años de estar listo para eso.

Quédate con cuatro hasta que tengas por lo menos veintiuno años. ¿De acuerdo?

Miré a Marie, que tenía la cabeza gacha con un lápiz en la mano. Sus hombros temblaban con una risa silenciosa.

La segunda "clase de arte" de Elizabeth estaba bien encaminada y como si la mierda de crayón derretido no fuera suficiente, esta vez Marie había traído purpurina. No importaba que hubiera dejado un trapo en el suelo debajo de ellos. Si ponía un pie en ese extremo de la mesa durante el mes siguiente, iba a parecer un miembro platino en el club de striptease. Glitter estaba solo un paso por encima de la plaga en mi casa. Pero tenía una niña pequeña. Así que, mientras no lo usara como loción corporal para trabajar en el club de striptease antes mencionado, iba a tener que superarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que no podía superar era lo mucho que ella amaba a Marie.

De miércoles a sábado, todo lo que había escuchado de Elizabeth era Marie, Marie, Marie.

Y apestaba porque mi cerebro ya estaba también atascado en Marie.

Cómo toda la maldita habitación se iluminaba cuando sonreía.

Cómo siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar la manera de tocarme.

Y, lo que es peor: cómo me las arreglaba para encontrar una razón para dejar que lo hiciera.

Las dos últimas veces que la vi llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta. Pero no había forma de esconder ese cuerpo. No podía medir más de uno cincuenta, pero sus piernas eran largas y su trasero redondeado… no es que hubiera estado mirando o algo así. Eso habría sido una mierda a niveles épicos considerando lo que sentía por ella.

O lo que se suponía que debía sentir por ella.

Y no olvidemos lo linda que se veía con ese ridículo overol. No debería haber sido sexy.

Pero ella tampoco debería haber sido sexy en mi mente.

Aunque supongo que había una razón por la que ella y yo habíamos hecho un bebé juntos. La atracción nunca había sido nuestro problema.

Todavía recuerdo haberla visto desde el otro lado del bar.

Había pasado años evitando a las castañas.

Todas me recordaron a esa niña destrozada del día del tiroteo.

Pero Marie había sido diferente. Descubrí que eso fue probablemente porque ella había estado en una misión para robar mi computadora, pero lo que sea. Había sucedido y me había dado el mejor regalo de toda mi vida, que actualmente estaba cubierta con lo que debía ser un galón de brillo mientras decoraba un unicornio que ella y esa misma hermosa castaña habían dibujado juntas.

—¡Papá, mira!

Levanté la mirada de mi portátil.

—¡Oh, guau! Eso es increíble, nena.

—Mira su cuerno. Hice su cuerno yo sola.

—Bueno, duh. El cuerno es mi parte favorita.

Por supuesto que lo hiciste.

El brillo caía por todas partes mientras me sacudía el dibujo.

—Mira su trasero. Marie hizo su trabajo. ¿No es un buen trasero, papá?

Lo era. Realmente lo era, carajo. No es que esa noche lo haya mirado una de las cuatro veces que se agachó para sacar algo de su bolso.

Además, no es que haya estado contando cuántas veces se había agachado o algo así.

Cristo. Tenía que acostarme con alguien. Esto era ridículo. Odiaba a la mujer.

Más o menos.

Mi vida sexual había cambiado mucho y nada desde que me convertí en padre.

Las interacciones se limitaban a aventuras de una noche. Pero eran tan infrecuentes que parecían más bien aventuras de una vez al año. Y empezaba a parecer que nos acercábamos sigilosamente al día trescientos sesenta y cuatro.

—Cola —corrigió Marie—. Está hablando de su cola. —Se rio, atrapando su labio entre sus dientes.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, el nombre de Emmett parpadeando en la pantalla.

Levantándome de mi silla, miré a Elizabeth.

—Son casi las tres. Marie probablemente debería empezar a limpiar las cosas.

—Noooooooooooo —gritó Lizzie—. Acaba de llegar. La próxima vez ibamos a hacer un Pegaso.

Le lancé una mirada a Marie y me respaldó rápidamente.

—¿Sabes qué? De todos modos, tengo que irme. ¿Y si esbozo el Pegaso para el miércoles? De esa forma, podremos pasar más tiempo decorándolo.

—Sin el cuerno. Yo quiero dibujar el cuerno.

Le sonrió a mi hija, quien inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa y toda la maldita habitación se volvió diez vatios más brillante.

—Bien, entonces dibujaré su trasero y sus alas.

¿Trato hecho?

Continuaron hablando, pero le di a Esme una sacudida de mi barbilla cuando levanté mi teléfono.

Estaba de pie en el fregadero, lavando platos por décima vez. Normalmente no trabajaba los sábados, pero me di cuenta de que estaba preocupada por Elizabeth, así que no le había dicho nada cuando apareció minutos antes de que Marie estuviera lista para llegar.

Me hizo un breve asentimiento comprensivo y me dirigí a la puerta principal, llevándome el teléfono al oído.

No había hablado con Emmett en semanas. Había estado tratando de ponerme en contacto con él desde que Marie apareció en la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero admito que no lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Emmett y yo no teníamos ese tipo de relación. Hablábamos dos veces al año si lo necesitábamos o no. Él y su esposa Rosalie, venían a visitarnos dos veces. Las llamadas generalmente se alinean con las visitas para fines de planificación. Y como se habían ido de nuestra casa menos de dos meses antes, no era el momento de hacerlo.

—Ya era hora de que me devolvieras la llamada —gruñí como saludo mientras salía a esperar a Marie y me alejaba.

—Llamaste —dijo con su mejor imitación del Largo (5).

—He llamado dos veces en las últimas dos semanas.

—¿Necesita Edward que cuelgue y vuelva a llamar para hacer las paces por segunda vez?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero tienes que admitir que soy muy bueno en eso.

Rosalie gritó al fondo:

—¡Hola, Ed!

Me senté en el escalón de ladrillo frío.

—Dile que le mando saludos.

—Dice que te vayas a la mierda. Creo que está enojado contigo por no haberle devuelto la llamada la semana pasada —le dijo Emmett.

—Eso no es lo que dije.

Rosalie sabía que no era así. Riéndose respondió:

—No llamó a mi teléfono, sabelotodo.

—Ah, claro —dijo Emmett—. Así que, ¿qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Cómo está Lizzie?

—Bastante bien. Está limpiando el brillo del comedor con Marie.

—¿Despediste a Esme?

—No —dije, esperando que su nombre hiciera clic en su cabeza.

—¿Tienes una nueva novia?

—Nop.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Mar…? Oh, mierda. —Síp. Ahí estaba—. ¿Estamos hablando de Marie, Marie? ¿Marie, la donante de útero de Elizabeth?

—Marie Swan. Y sí.

Escuché el crujido de sillón reclinable cuando sin duda, se puso de pie.

—¿Qué demonios, Ed? ¿Cuándo diablos regresó?

Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas.

—Hace unas dos semanas.

—¿Y ahora me entero de eso?

—Llamé.

—Dos veces. En dos malditas semanas. Eso me dice que te golpeaste el dedo del pie con un montón de dinero, no que la madre de tu hija haya reaparecido de la nada.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Alguien te amputó los pulgares?

Podrías haberme enviado un maldito mensaje haciéndome saber que era urgente.

—Sí. Lo siento. Esto ha sido un jodido desastre.

Si conocía a Emmett, él estaba caminando mientras decía:

—Maldita sea. Empieza desde el principio. Pero dame la versión abreviada para que podamos llegar a la parte de por qué está en tu maldita casa y no en la cárcel de la ciudad.

Solo había una parte de la larga y sórdida historia que le iba a interesar, así que fui allí primero.

—Ella estuvo en el centro comercial. Sus padres murieron ahí.

—¿Qué. Demonios? —Respiró antes de que su voz se convirtiera en un grito—. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo es posible? Conociste a esta mujer en Nueva York, ¿verdad? ¿Ella sabe quién eres? ¿Ella sabe lo de papá?

—Sí. Vino a buscarme después de ver Twiligth en las noticias y quería fotos de sus padres muertos.

—Claro, así que obviamente la manera de conseguirlo es a través de la polla del hombre responsable del asesinato de sus padres. Tiene mucho sentido.

Mi espalda se enderezó y se erizaron los vellos de mis brazos.

—Yo no soy responsable de esa mierda.

Era una mentira. Era absolutamente responsable, pero él no podía culparme.

Nadie tiene que culparme. Dios sabía que me culpaba lo suficiente como para no tener los sentimientos de otra persona.

Gimió.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Sé que no eres responsable. Papá hizo esa mierda.

No, borra eso. Anthony hizo eso. Pero he sido policía el tiempo suficiente para saber que las víctimas necesitan a alguien a quien culpar. No importaría si fueras el cartero de Anthony Masen.

Las víctimas seguirán racionalizando una forma de hacerte responsable de hacer tu maldito trabajo de entregar el paquete de munición sin marcar a tu casa.

Por eso cambiamos nuestro apellido. Para evitar el estigma de estar relacionado con ese pedazo de mierda. Así que no tiene sentido el que ella viniera a ti sabiendo que eres pariente de ese hombre.

Apuesto a que está jodida de la cabeza.

Probablemente tenga un altar de Anthony en su casa.

Miré por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que la puerta seguía cerrada y mantuve la voz baja.

—No está jodida de la cabeza. Bueno, no peor que yo.

—Han pasado dos semanas. No es posible que sepas eso. ¿Por qué diablos la dejaste entrar en tu maldita casa? ¿Sabe que es su madre?

—No. Relájate. Elizabeth no sabe nada. Mira, yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto. Pero apareció completamente limpia. Tiene dinero, un buen abogado, sin antecedentes.

—No me vengas con esa mierda. Robó más de diez mil dólares en propiedades de tu apartamento.

—Sí, pero sus huellas no coinciden con las que la policía tomó de mi casa. Ni siquiera pudieron acusarla de eso.

—Ves. Te lo estoy diciendo. Esa perra sabe lo que hace. Sabía lo suficiente para cubrir sus malditas huellas esa noche. ¿Qué hay de poner en peligro a un niño, el abandono, la negligencia? Cuélguela de las vigas por esa mierda.

—Correcto. ¿Para que pueda entrar a la corte y defenderse explicando, lo que según consta: que sufría de un episodio de TEPT reviviendo el día en que mi padre mató a sus padres cuando tomó la decisión de darme el bebé?

—¿Y cuántos hospitales, comisarías y estaciones de bomberos pasó de camino a su casa esa noche?

Hay formas legales y seguras de hacer lo que ella hizo. Y ella no escogió ninguna de ellas. No le confiaría en esa mujer un pez dorado, mucho menos en mi hija.

—No tienes que decirme nada que ya sepa. No confío en ella. Por eso una batalla por la custodia me da miedo. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer si un juez me ordena dársela a Marie incluso cada dos fines de semana? Sabes muy bien lo mucho que el sistema legal favorece a las madres sobre los padres. Ese no es un riesgo que pueda correr. Y ni siquiera finjamos que el rastrillo a través de las brasas que obtendría después de que el público se enterara de lo de papá y sus padres no influiría en esa decisión. Podría ser el padre del maldito año y seguiría siendo el villano.

—Mierda —murmuró. Olvidándose de que es mi hermano, el jefe de policía Emmett Cullen sabía que tenía razón en eso.

—Mira, me estoy haciendo el listo. Se ofreció como voluntaria para seis meses de visitas supervisadas. Hasta ahora, ha sido agradable y comprensiva. No sé cuánto tiempo durará eso, pero, por aquí tengo mis dedos en el pulso. No le hemos dicho nada a Lizzie, así que ahora mismo Marie es solo... Marie, la maestra de arte. Si se queda lo suficiente, cruzaremos ese puente de mentiras cuando lleguemos a él.

—No me gusta esto. No me gusta para nada.

—No estás solo en eso. Pero es lo que es en este momento.

—¿Cómo lo está llevando tu marido?

Ladré una carcajada.

—Jasper está muerto de miedo de que yo esté muerto de miedo. He decidido ser amable con ella para evitar más conflictos. Pero él no tiene esa obligación, así que estoy seguro de que quiere ser un imbécil para ver si puede echarla.

—Para que conste, estoy en su equipo.

Sonriendo, me levanté cuando escuché voces al otro lado de la puerta.

—Me decepcionaría si no lo estuvieras. Escucha, tengo que irme.

—Hazme un favor y usa algo de tu dinero para comprar un par de pulgares protésicos para que puedas mantenerme al tanto. No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

La puerta se abrió y Marie y su desbordante bolsa de basura aparecieron en el otro lado.

—Lo haré. Hablaremos pronto. Dile a Rose que dije que se vaya a la mierda.

Se rio y cuando me alejé el teléfono de la oreja, le escuché decir:

—Rose, Ed dijo hola.

Metiendo mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero, le sonreí.

Debería haberme molestado por lo fácil que fue esa sonrisa cuando la vi.

—¿Han terminado?

Marie señaló su reloj invisible.

—Son las tres en punto.

—Perfecto. Te acompaño a tu auto.

Su cuerpo se hundió.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Vamos a tener otra charla?

—No, sabelotodo. Solo intentaba ser amable.

Se llevó una mano hasta el pecho.

—Oh, guau. Sabía que el trasero del unicornio era bueno, pero no esperaba toda esta fanfarria.

Sacudí la cabeza. Ella era divertida.

Odiaba que fuera graciosa.

Predominantemente porque jodidamente me encantaba que fuera divertida.

Se volvió hacia donde Elizabeth estaba parada en el pasillo, sosteniendo la mano de Esme.

—Adiós, Elizabeth. Nos vemos en unos días, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo olvides. Quiero dibujar el cuerno.

—No hay problema, Bob.

Elizabeth se rio.

—¡Mi nombre no es Bob!

No podía ver la cara de Marie, pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Te veo luego, cocodrilo?

Elizabeth le sonrió.

—¡Tampoco soy un cocodrilo!

—¿Nos vemos pronto, babuino?

—¡Marie!

—¿Tengo que irme, búfalo?

Mi chica se dobló en risas.

—Bufa… ¿qué?

Marie siguió adelante. —¿Cuídate, oso polar?

¿Mejor sacudete, serpiente cascabel? ¿Sé dulce, periquito?

Lizzie se estaba riendo tanto que ni siquiera podía obtener una respuesta.

—¿Qué tal esto, entonces? —Marie aclaró su garganta y se inclinó profundamente—. Te veré pronto. Que tengas un día g-llama-roso.

Está bien, de acuerdo. Ella era divertida... y un poco rara.

A Elizabeth le encantaba. Después de correr hacia adelante, mi pequeña niña arrojó sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Marie apretándola con fuerza.

Tomé un aliento agudo, con todo mi cuerpo en alerta. No fue largo y persistente como la forma en que ella me abrazaba, pero era enorme sin importar el paquete que llegara.

Al menos ante mis ojos.

Lizzie salió corriendo, diciendo despreocupadamente por encima de su hombro:

—Adiós, Marie.

Esme se adelantó cerrando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y su sonrisa amable.

Marie y yo nos quedamos allí parados en silencio durante varios latidos. Me dio la espalda, su pecho subiendo y bajando con dificultad. La emoción girando a su alrededor casi me ahoga.

—¿Marie? —susurré.

Su cola de caballo castaña se balanceó y giró lentamente. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con un río de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?

Se limpió las mejillas.

—Sí. Yo solo... realmente amo a esa chica.

Tenía una hija; las mujeres llorando eran mi kryptonita. O eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo cuando metí una mano en mi bolsillo para evitar llegar a ella.

—Parece que ella también te quiere mucho.

Apuntó a su cara.

—Ves, por eso no puedes ser amable y acompañarme al auto. Algunos paseos de la vergüenza se hacen mejor solos.

Vergüenza. Mierda. Pensaba que llorar porque su hija la había abrazado estaba de alguna manera llena de vergüenza. Si supiera todas las veces que Elizabeth ha cortado cebollas en los ojos a lo largo de los años.

—¿Por qué es un paseo de la vergüenza? —pregunté—. Acabas de dibujar un trasero de unicornio fenomenal. Debería ser un paseo de orgullo.

Se rio, usando su hombro para secarse la cara.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez he perdido mi vocación artística todos estos años. C.R. Swan no es más que un impostor para la verdadera UK Bottoms.

Se me levantaron las cejas.

—UK Bottoms, ¿en serio?

—Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió con tan poco tiempo. No quería ir con el obvio trasero peludo.

Parpadeé y su única respuesta fue encogerse de hombros.

Colocando su bolso en su hombro, se dirigió hacia su auto.

Seguí con paso firme a su lado.

—Bueno, me alegro de que pudiéramos ayudarte a resolverlo. Puedes enviar por correo mis honorarios de consultor directamente a mi oficina.

—Oh, por favor. Aún no has visto mi factura de las clases de arte. Asumamos que se anulan mutuamente.

—Me parece justo.

Cuando llegamos a su auto, se inclinó hacia adentro para poner su bolso en el asiento del pasajero. Luego apoyó el brazo en la puerta.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Aquí estaba. En el momento en que Jasper y Riley me advirtieron. Una semana de buen comportamiento y ahora iba a pedir un favor. Un préstamo tal vez, aunque había buscado sus pinturas en Internet y había dicho la verdad. Vendían a precios muy altos incluso en la reventa.

—Claro —le contesté con firmeza.

Su mirada se desvió de la casa hacia el suelo antes de volver a mí.

—Me preguntaba si te parecería bien que a veces la llamara Lizzie.

Mi cabeza se levantó.

—¿Qué?

—Lo último que querría hacer es molestarte a ti o a ella. Y te prometo que nunca me atrevería a usar Lizzie Bell . Eso es especial y todo para ti. Pero he oído a Esme llamarla Lizzie varias veces y me gusta.

A mi familia le encantaban los apodos. —Tragó con fuerza y mordiqueó su labio inferior antes de continuar—: Creo que nunca recuerdo a mi padre diciéndome Mae.

Siempre fue Mae. De todos modos... entiendo completamente si prefieres que no lo haga. No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero pensé...

Esa culpa tan familiar se asentó en mi estómago mientras ella parloteaba sobre un maldito apodo.

Que yo sepa, nadie me había preguntado si podían llamarla Lizzie.

Era simplemente la versión abreviada lógica de Elizabeth.

—Marie... —Me callé, inseguro de cómo decir: Mierda, no tienes que pedirme permiso para algo tan pequeño, todo el tiempo manteniendo los límites porque la siguiente cosa que ella pidió podría no ser tan pequeña.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvida que pregunté. Podemos tener esta discusión en unos meses cuando las cosas no sean tan... nuevas. —Se subió a su auto y comenzó a cerrar la puerta cuando la agarré por la parte superior.

—Espera.

Presionó el botón de arranque antes de tocar el cinturón de seguridad.

—Edward, está bien. De verdad. Entiendo. No debí haber preguntado.

Caminando hacia la abertura, apoyé mi antebrazo en el techo y me incliné para poder verla. Su barbilla estaba sobre su pecho mientras miraba a su regazo.

—Oye —dije en voz baja—. Mírame. —Palidecí cuando sus ojos azules y brillantes aparecieron, las lágrimas los llenaron de nuevo—. No me importa si la llamas Lizzie.

Y odio que tuvieras que preguntarme eso y peor aún, que estuvieras notablemente nerviosa mientras lo hacías. Pero te lo agradezco. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Y el hecho de que reconozcas que también es duro para mí, bueno... eso significa mucho. Así que gracias.

—Lo intento Edward. Es una posición muy rara en la que estar. Siento que es mía en mi corazón, pero sé que es tuya en todos los demás sentidos. Las líneas están muy borrosas.

Saqué mi cartera del bolsillo trasero y saqué la foto que siempre llevaba dentro. La actualizaba cada año en su cumpleaños y a pesar de la reaparición de Marie, ese año no había sido diferente. Era la primera foto en la que mi bebé ya no parecía un bebé. Riendose en el patio trasero con burbujas a su alrededor, se parecía más a una adolescente que a los casi cuatro kilos aterradores que había sostenido en el hospital.

Al darle la foto laminada a Marie le dije:

—Pero no está borrosa. Creo que, pase lo que pase, mientras ella sea nuestro objetivo todo lo demás estará claro.

Se mordió el labio inferior y salieron más lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Puedo...?

—Puedes quedártela.

Sus hombros se curvaron hacia delante mientras se llevaba la foto a su pecho.

—Es una niña increíble, Edward. Deberías estar muy orgulloso.

—Lo estoy. Todos los días.

—Gracias por esto. Es el mejor regalo que alguien me han dado.

—Sí, bueno. Lo mismo podría decirse de que me la dieras.

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron mientras asintió.

Asentí, dándole palmaditas a la parte superior de su auto y sabiendo que era hora de irse.

Y luego me quedé ahí parado.

Otra vez.

Mirándola fijamente.

Como.

Un.

Jodido.

Idiota.

Al igual que la última vez que mis piernas se habían liberado de mi cerebro, ella me sacó de mi torpeza.

—Que tengas un buen día, Edward.

Cerré su puerta, murmurando:

—Tú también.

Luego la vi alejarse con la extraña sensación de temor que se asentaba en mi estómago.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

5 Es un personaje de la franquicia The Addams Family creado por Charles Addams para The New Yorker en la década de 1930 y se asemeja al monstruo de Frankenstein


	22. CAPITULO VEINTE

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTE**

**Marie**

Estacioné mi auto y miré el reloj en mi tablero.

Cuatro y cincuenta. Genial, tenía diez minutos para matar antes de poder entrar. Eso iba a ser nada menos que una tortura para mi alma de niña-en-la mañana-de-Navidad.

Hace tres meses, habría estado maldiciendo al miércoles y su injusta distancia al fin de semana. No es que una fotógrafa trabajara horas o días determinados de la semana, sino que los compradores de galerías que nunca pagarían los precios de C.R. Swan, los expertos en marketing sin experiencia real y los spammers en general parecían tomarse unos días libres. Así que, los fines de semana mi vida era felizmente tranquila.

Pero ahora, los miércoles veía a Elizabeth. Excepto el sábado, cuando también la veía era mi día favorito de la semana.

Durante los últimos tres meses, mi vida había sido felizmente aburrida. Alice venía todos los jueves por la mañana y los sábados por la tarde para obtener información actualizada sobre cómo iban mis visitas; también conocido como: para interrogarme. No confiaba en Edward. Ella no confiaba en este acuerdo. Estaba convencida de que tenía una cámara de niñera dirigida a mí, esperando a que cometiera un error y dijera o hiciera algo que pudiera usar en mi contra en el tribunal.

Ella tenía razón. Probablemente lo hacía.

Al menos, si era listo lo haría.

No me importaba. No me estaba equivocando con Lizzie.

Durante mi tiempo "enseñándole" arte —sí, incluso yo estaba usando comillas en el aire— había subestimado mucho la capacidad de atención de una niña de cuatro años. Habíamos llegado a través de Roy G. Biv y... Bueno, eso fue todo desde el punto de vista educativo. Pero todavía estaba aprendiendo, incluso si eran cosas como camisetas con corbatas y hacer brazaletes de la amistad. Vamos. El trenzado era una habilidad necesaria para una niña.

Especialmente una con el cabello como el mío que parecería que hubiera metido su dedo en un enchufe eléctrico si no lo secaba antes de irse a la cama.

Confía en mí, las trenzas de último minuto eran útiles.

Además, me encantaba hacer todas las artes y manualidades tontas con ella. Cuando era niña, mi madre solía hacer un gran escándalo de nuestros proyectos. Había guardado cajas y cajas con todas las baratijas que habíamos hecho juntas a lo largo de los años.

Ahora yo tenía cajas y cajas de cosas que Elizabeth había creado. Hacíamos dos de todo, a veces tres, así que meter uno en mi bolso al final de nuestro tiempo juntas no era gran cosa. Tenía grandes planes para decorar mi estudio con su trabajo tan pronto como los contratistas hubieran terminado. Lo cual, seamos honestos, al ritmo que iban podría no haber sido nunca.

Aunque eso me daría tiempo para reunir más piezas de la colección Elizabeth Cullen. Solo esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente largo para añadir su diploma de secundaria.

Si había pensado que la amaba la primera vez que la vi, nada me había preparado para conocerla. Era tan inteligente.

Y dulce.

Y divertida. Y brillante. Y... todo.

Mi corazón estaba tan lleno cuando estaba con ella que realmente me dolía.

Y luego, cuando inevitablemente tenía que despedirme por unos días más, me dolía aún más.

Era ridículo pero lloraba cada vez que la dejaba.

Había perdido mucho tiempo con ella, y dos días a la semana no era suficiente.

Pero iba a seguir la corriente.

Le di mi palabra a Edward.

Sorprendentemente, Edward y yo también nos llevábamos bien.

Las cosas aún estaban tensas y nunca me dejaba sola con Elizabeth. Pero ya no se sentaba al final de la mesa del comedor mientras trabajábamos. Se mantenía siempre al alcance de la vista o del oído, lo que era relativamente fácil en su sala de estar abierta. Pero, ahora nos ha dado nuestro espacio o al menos la ilusión de ello. De cualquier manera, estaba agradecida.

Apagué mi auto y comencé a inspeccionar mis uñas.

Echaba de menos los días en los que podía hacerme la manicura. Pintar era duro para mis manos, pero si iba a dominar los golpes de C.R. Swan ahora que era un equipo de un solo hombre, requería mucha práctica. Como, cada momento en el que no estaba con Elizabeth.

Mi teléfono vibró en el asiento de al lado.

**_Edward: Puedes entrar. Es inútil sentarse en el auto._**

Por supuesto que me había visto cuando llegué.

Cuando me esperaba dejaba la puerta abierta. Había llegado temprano antes, una vez por quince minutos y nunca me había enviado un mensaje de texto para invitarme a entrar.

¿Ves? Progreso. Dulce, dulce progreso.

Sonreí y escribí una respuesta.

**_Yo: ¿Estás seguro? No me di cuenta de que llegué tan temprano._**

**_Edward: ¿Qué proyecto trajiste para esta noche?_**

**_Yo: ¿Flores de papel? ¿Te parece bien?_**

**_Edward: ¿Brillo?_**

**_Yo: No._**

**_Edward: ¿Más de esa mierda de baba?_**

**_Yo: No._**

**_Edward: ¿Un tinte que va a manchar otra vez la parte trasera de mi escritorio?_**

Puse los ojos en blanco. Fueron literalmente tres gotas que salpicaron de mi lona.

**_Yo: No. Solo filtros de café, marcadores y limpiadores de tuberías._**

**_Edward: Entonces, sí. Puedes venir temprano. Ha estado echando espuma por la boca para que llegues aquí y solo un aviso, Jasper la recogió hoy en el preescolar. Salieron a cenar temprano y ella tomó su primera y última Coca-Cola. Ha estado rebotando en las paredes desde que llegó a casa. Si consigues que se siente más de diez minutos, me impresionarás._**

**_Yo: Desafío aceptado._**

Apenas había sacado mi bolso de la parte de atrás antes de escuchar su voz.

—¡Marie! —Corrió a toda velocidad por el camino de entrada.

Sonriendo, acuné mi boca y le grité:

—¡Lizzie!

Ella corrió todo el camino hacia mí, chocando contra mis piernas y dándome uno de esos apretones que adoraba.

—¿Adivina qué? —gritó, su voz resonando en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Qué? —le contesté con la misma emoción.

—Hice un dibujo de un unicornio en la escuela y mi maestra dijo que era el mejor unicornio que había visto, así que lo colgó en la pared y me darán un premio la semana que viene.

Mi boca se abrió en una sorpresa real y exagerada.

—¿Recibirás un premio?

—¡Sí! —gritó, arrojando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza.

Dejé mi bolso en el suelo y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Qué clase de premio? ¿El mejor dibujo? ¿Mejor artista? ¿La mejor en todos los sentidos?

Encogió sus hombros.

—No lo sé.

Ya no era un bebé, pero aún era muy joven.

Y ya estaba recibiendo un maldito premio.

En el arte.

Igual que su madre.

Diablos, también igual que su abuela.

Abrí bien los brazos y no se demoró en venir por un largo abrazo.

—Dios mío, Lizzie. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras se inclinaba.

—¿Puedes venir? ¿Cuándo me den mi premio?

¿Estarás allí?

Sentí un nudo en mi estómago cuando vi a Edward de pie en la escalinata, mirándonos con una expresión ilegible. No había forma de que me dejara ir a algo así.

Nuestro dulce progreso no estaba a punto de invitarme a las funciones de la escuela. No importa cuánto quisiera ir.

—Oh... um, no estoy segura. Puede que tenga que trabajar esa noche.

Todo su hermoso rostro decayó.

—Noooo, quiero que vengas.

—Lo sé. Yo, uh... —Dios, sus ojos de cachorrito iban a ser mi fin—. Ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Su sonrisa regresó.

—De acuerdo.

La pérdida fue asombrosa cuando se echó atrás.

Fue directamente a mi bolso y empezó a hurgar.

—¿Qué trajiste hoy?

Me puse de pie.

—Bueno, traje flores de papel; pero eso fue antes de saber que iba a trabajar con una artista galardonada.

¿Te gustaría enseñarme algo hoy?

Se rio y tomó mi mano, llevándome a la puerta principal.

—Podría enseñarte a hacer bombas de baño. Me dieron un kit por mi cumpleaños, pero a papá no le gustan las bombas de baño.

Le sonreí a Edward cuando nos acercamos.

—¿Cómo es que a tu papá no le gustan las bombas de baño?

—Porque Lizzie abrió el kit de bomba de baño que alguien le regaló para su cumpleaños sola en su baño, sin permiso y derramó el polvo que usas para hacerlas por todo el piso. Entonces, en vez de decirme que lo había derramado, lo cubrió con su alfombra y reemplazó la basura con arena cinética.

Tampoco me mencionó que era arena cinética cuando hicimos las bombas de baño y tratamos de usarlas, obstruyendo así el desagüe de su bañera por seiscientos dólares.

—Oh, caray.

Miró a Elizabeth, que de repente se había quedado fascinada con sus zapatos.

—Así que, sí. Es seguro decir: Ya no me gustan las bombas de baño.

Le di un pequeño tirón en el brazo.

—Lo siento, chica. Estoy con tu padre en esto.

Ella jadeó y luego hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, la palabra traidora estaba en toda su cara, si es que ella la conociera.

Tuve que contener mi risa, pero Edward ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Escuchaste eso, Lizzie. Marie está de acuerdo conmigo.

Le frunció el ceño a su padre.

—Cuando tenga mi granja y haga bombas de baño con mis llamas, no estarás invitado.

Puso su mano sobre su pecho.

—Oh, cómo me hieres.

Una risa brotó de mi garganta, el calor y la felicidad irradiando por todo mi cuerpo. Me encantaba ver a Edward con ella. No había nada más dulce o por casualidad, más sexy que un padre con su hija. No es que todavía estuviera obsesionada con Edward o algo así.

Como todos los días.

Todas las noches.

Y en todos los momentos intermedios.

No. Ya lo había superado.

Excepto los miércoles y sábados cuando podía sentir su presencia como yemas de dedos deslizándose por mi columna vertebral.

—¿Podemos hacer muchas flores? —preguntó Elizabeth, sacándome del estupor de Edward Cullen.

—Absolutamente. Podemos hacer un ramo entero.

Tiró de mi mano y me arrastró hasta Edward, directamente a nuestro lugar habitual al final de la mesa del comedor. Me puse a trabajar descargando todos los suministros y haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar el dolor de dieciocho años que sentía en mi pecho por su padre.

Una hora más tarde, Elizabeth y yo no habíamos hecho un ramo de flores, sino dos. Edward no estaba equivocado. La cafeína y el azúcar que Jasper le había dado corrían por sus venas de bebé con toda su fuerza. Estaba por todas partes. Subiendo y bajando por un bocadillo o una bebida. Jugando con las lentejuelas reversibles de su blusa. Hablando a un millón de kilómetros por minuto. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que mi tiempo con ella ya era tan limitado, habría renunciado a las flores.

Pero temía que si empacaba, Edward no me dejaría quedarme una hora más y jugar con ella en el patio trasero, donde necesitaba desesperadamente quemar algo de energía.

Así que seguimos cortando flores de papel de filtro de café. Bueno, principalmente seguí cortándolas, mientras ella se subía y bajaba de su silla después de recoger y dejar caer los marcadores repetidamente.

—Marie, mírame —murmuró alrededor de las marcas que colgaban de su boca como dientes de morsa.

—¡Whoa! Pensé que los niños debían perder sus dientes, no que le deberían de crecer más. —Se los arranqué uno por uno de la boca—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Tenía razón.

Se rio alocadamente.

—Necesito una rosa. Esta flor tiene que ser de color rosa —declaró, de pie en su silla y poniendo los codos sobre la mesa para alcanzar la cesta de marcadores.

—Siéntate. Voy a conseguir...

Sus pies con calcetines salieron disparados debajo de ella.

Mi corazón se estrelló contra mis costillas al ver que sucedía en cámara lenta, la parte inferior del cuerpo se deslizaba de la silla, su torso se deslizaba a través de la mesa mientras luchaba por aferrarse a la superficie plana. Mi mente gritó cuando el pánico se encendió dentro de mí. Dejé caer las tijeras y me zambullí hacia ella, atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo.

Aunque no antes de que su boca golpeara el borde de la mesa.

Me deslicé de la silla con ella en brazos, aterrizando fuerte sobre mis rodillas, susurrándole:

—Está bien. Estás bien.

Y lo estaba. Lo sabía, incluso cuando sus grandes y azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un grito salió de su garganta.

Pero ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba bien.

Porque la sangre, oh Dios mío, mucha sangre se derramaba de su boca.

El mundo frente a mí hizo un túnel, incluyendo a la niña llorando en mis brazos.

Pero no importaba dónde estuviera, el pasado o el presente, una cosa seguía siendo la misma.

—¡Edward! —grité.

**Dieciocho años antes…**

—¡Papá, no! —gritó justo antes de que el dolor me atravesara el costado.

Mis oídos resonaron por el sonido del disparo que hizo eco en la pequeña cocina y el grito que había estado sosteniendo desde que vi a mi padre derrumbarse, finalmente se desprendió de mi pecho destrozando mi garganta al salir.

El chico que me protegía cayó de espaldas, arrastrándome con él y haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara contra la puerta. Ambos aterrizamos en el azulejo, su cuerpo pesado me golpeó como otra bala robando el aliento de mis pulmones.

No podía moverme.

No podía correr.

Ni siquiera pude volver a gritar.

Estaba atrapada debajo de él, su cuerpo flojo, nuestra sangre caliente mezclándose y acumulándose a mi lado.

Todo dolía, pero a medida que su padre se acercaba, el miedo era el más doloroso de todos.

—No —gemí antes de recurrir a rogar, pero la palabra por favor no salió.

Cerrando mis ojos volví la cabeza hacia el cuello del chico, lista para que el horror terminara finalmente, aunque eso significara la muerte.

Al menos entonces mi madre estaría ahí.

Y mi padre.

Cualquiera que pudiera hacer que el miedo que me mata de adentro hacia afuera se detuviera.

Hubo un gruñido antes de que el chico se sacudiera, mi corazón sacudiéndose con él.

Mis ojos se abrieron justo a tiempo para verle dar una patada en el estómago de su padre y luego ponerse de pie tambaleándose. Pude respirar de nuevo, pero también me dejó completamente expuesta.

Lágrimas calientes rodaban por mis mejillas mientras el pistolero se caía. Mi héroe tomó el control desde el principio, poniendo sus puños sobre su cara. Pero la mancha de sangre en la espalda de la bala que nos atravesó a ambos crecía a cada segundo.

Mi costado estaba en llamas, pero tenía que moverme. Mi chico no iba a ganar esta pelea. Su padre era demasiado fuerte. Pero no había adónde ir. La salida era pasarlos, y mientras intercambiaban puñetazos y chocaban contra las paredes antes de rodar contra el suelo, era imposible.

Encontré mi voz con otro grito cuando el sonido de la pistola volvió a sonar, ensordeciéndome de nuevo.

Me puse a cuatro patas, resbalando en mi propia sangre mientras me metía en un rincón.

La lucha continuó.

Los gruñidos. Los gemidos. El sonido de mis sollozos.

Estaba perdiendo.

Estaba de espaldas.

Ese hombre iba a matar a mi chico, la única seguridad que me quedaba. Y al igual que con mi madre, no tenía ni idea de cómo salvarlo.

Acercando mis piernas a mi pecho, rogué al universo, a las estrellas, a los dioses y al mismo Jesús que nos ayudara.

Y entonces, tan rápido como mi héroe había llegado cuando estaba tirada en el suelo en medio del patio de comidas, sosteniendo la mano de mi madre muerta, nuestro salvador apareció en la forma del gran tipo tatuado que había visto escondido detrás de una de las mesas.

La sangre rugió en mis oídos mientras lo veía entrar en la cocina. Ya no parecía un chico asustado, sino un hombre asesino en una misión. Su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos eran agujeros vacíos, pero sus pasos estaban llenos de un propósito peligroso que rompió la presa dentro de mí, inundando mi sistema de esperanza.

Sin dudarlo, se sumergió en la lucha, derribando al pistolero de mi chico.

Traté de mantenerme al día, pero todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

Mi chico pidió a gritos que alguien tomara el arma.

Su padre maldijo.

Pero el hombre tatuado no dijo nada.

Puños contra carne, cabezas contra baldosas y luego un segundo después, tal como había empezado, un solo disparo lo acabó todo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, mi pulso latiendo en mis oídos era el único sonido que escuchaba.

El tipo tatuado salió primero de la pila con el arma en la mano.

Y esperé, conteniendo la respiración y rezando a los dioses, no estaba segura de que mi chico fuera a ser el siguiente.

Me puse de rodillas, buscando cualquier señal de vida.

Pero él estaba tan torturadoramente quieto.

Por lo que sabía, había perdido a toda mi familia ese día. Pero aún lo tenía a él y necesitaba que estuviera bien.

Si realmente se había acabado, necesitaba que estuviera bien.

—Oh, Dios. —Lloré cuando de repente se puso de rodillas, con la mirada perdida y desequilibrada, revelando al pistolero muerto debajo de él con un charco de aureolas rojas a su alrededor.

La cara de mi chico estaba cubierta de sangre y ya se había hinchado hasta el punto de que era irreconocible. Pero sus ojos verdes se sintieron como focos cuando cayeron sobre mí.

—¿Estás...? —Cayó hacia un lado, sosteniéndose con una mano y la otro envolviéndose alrededor de su sangriento estómago.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, pero nada podría haberme impedido llegar a él. Corrí hacia él y le puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo mientras trataba de caer hacia atrás.

No me devolvió el abrazo cuando estalló en sollozos fuertes, su cuerpo temblando con cada respiración.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho. Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho.

Me salvó la vida. No tenía ni idea de por qué podría arrepentirse.

—Para —me ahogué durante mi propio ataque histérico de alivio—. Por favor, detente.

Pero nunca se detuvo.

No hasta que los paramédicos entraron corriendo y nos separaron.


	23. CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO**

**Edward**

El sonido del llanto de Elizabeth me golpeó fuerte, pero fue el grito de Marie el que disparó directamente mi sistema nervioso central.

—¡Edward!

Me levanté del sofá antes de que mis ojos las encontraran al otro lado de la habitación. Marie estaba de rodillas al lado de la mesa, su rostro tan pálido y lleno de miedo que casi me detiene. Fue mi niña llorando en sus brazos lo que me empujó más rápido.

—¿Qué pasó? —ladré.

Marie sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos desenfocados mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba a nuestra hija en mi dirección.

—¡Papá! —Elizabeth lloraba mientras la tomaba en mis brazos—. Me caí. —La sangre se filtraba de su boca, pinchando mi pulso, pero ella estaba viva y llorando.

Después de años de práctica, podía ocuparme del resto.

Después de llevarla a la cocina, la puse sobre el mostrador y agarré una toalla de papel del dispensador. La humedecí antes de presionarla contra su labio superior para eliminar parte de la sangre.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para que pueda mirarla. —Le di instrucciones y aunque seguía llorando, hizo lo que se le había dicho.

Tenía un buen corte en el labio superior, pero sus dientes estaban bien y la sangre ya estaba empezando a disminuir.

—Estás bien. Solo respira. —Mantuve mi mano en su muslo mientras me estiraba hacia el gabinete más cercano y tomaba una taza de café. Al llenarla bajo el grifo, le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Estás bien.

Solo un pequeño labio roto. Vamos a enjuagarte la boca. El agua fría ayudará a detener la hemorragia.

Elizabeth enjuagó su boca como lo hace después de cepillarse los dientes. Cuando repitió el proceso, el agua salió casi clara esta vez y finalmente me tomé un segundo para buscar a Marie.

Mi corazón se detuvo de nuevo en el momento en que la vi. La culpa y la comprensión de un semirremolque se apoderó de mí. Su rostro aún estaba muy pálido,una comparación descarnada con sus ojos azules, que la hacía parecer casi sobrenatural. Sus brazos estaban cerca de su pecho y sus manos temblorosas cubrían su boca mientras miraba a Elizabeth tan intensamente que no estaba segura de sí sabía que había alguien más en la habitación.

De hecho, tampoco estaba seguro de que se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba en esa habitación.

Y me aterrorizaba saber dónde podría estar.

—Marie —la llamé.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—Por qué no te sientas, nena. Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Marie —repetí suave y lento—. Ella está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Pero necesito que te sientes en el sofá mientras le traigo hielo. ¿De acuerdo?

Parpadeó hacia mí durante varios segundos.

—Yo... Yo solo... Yo estaba... Yo no... —Volvió a mirar a Elizabeth, que ya había dejado de llorar y estaba mirando a Marie con extraña curiosidad.

—Ve a sentarte y ya voy para allá.

Su mirada vacía hizo ping-pong entre Elizabeth y yo, luego de repente, corrió a través de la sala de estar, directo al baño y silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Elizabeth me miró, sosteniendo la toalla de papel en su boca.

—¿Qué le pasa a Marie?

Senti que se clavo un tornillo en mi pecho.

—Creo que la asustaste cuando te caíste —murmuré—. Escucha, ¿estás bien?

Asintió y luego se delató a sí misma.

—Me paré en la silla otra vez.

Alejé el cabello de su cara y besé su frente.

—¿Ahora ves por qué siempre te regaño sobre eso?

Suspiró.

—Sí.

La levanté del mostrador, la puse de pie y me volví hacia el congelador.

—¿Conejo u oso? —Este no era mi primer rodeo con un accidente. Tenía toda una selección de mini bolsas de hielo con forma de animal listas para momentos como éste.

—Conejo.

Le pasé un paquete de gel congelado en forma de conejo rosado de dibujos animados.

—¿Por qué no te vas con eso a tu habitación un rato mientras voy a ver a Marie?

—¿Puedo ver mi iPad?

Era noche de escuela, así que sabía que no podía. Pero no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—Sí. Claro, nena.

—Sí —siseó, yéndose hacia las escaleras a toda velocidad. Toda la sangre y las heridas habían sido olvidadas.

—¡Agárrate a la barandilla!

Gruñó, pasando la bolsa de hielo con la otra mano antes de tomar la barandilla y desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Con los nervios en el estómago, me dirigí al baño por el pasillo golpeando la puerta con dos nudillos cuando llegué.

—¿Marie?

Ni siquiera una puerta que nos dividiera podría ocultar las lágrimas en su voz.

—Ya... salgo.

Saber que estaba sufriendo al otro lado fue suficiente para hacerme arrancar la maldita cosa de las bisagras. Por suerte, cuando probé el pomo lo encontré abierto.

—Voy a entrar —anuncié.

—¿Qué? No. Edward…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Abrí la puerta a tiempo para encontrarla levantándose del suelo.

Maquillaje negro y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero al menos parte del color había regresado a su cara. Ahora estaba roja. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el blanco fantasmagórico.

Cerré la puerta y recosté mi espalda sobre ella.

—Ella está bien.

—Lo sé —dijo abriendo el grifo para lavar sus manos temblorosas.

—Fue solo un labio roto. Sucede con los niños. En realidad, más de lo que esperas.

—Estoy segura... que nunca me ha ido bien con la sangre. Incluso antes de... ya sabes. Puedes buscarlo. En realidad, es un problema común para mucha gente. Me mareo un poco cuando la veo. Eso es todo.

Eso podría haber sido cierto.

Pero ambos sabíamos que no lo era.

Su respiración era irregular y sus movimientos eran espasmódicos, como si todavía no tuviera control total sobre su cuerpo. Sabía muy bien lo que se sentía y me estaba matando ver cómo trataba de luchar sola contra eso.

—Ven aquí, Marie.

Bajó su mirada, negándose a mirarme enfocándose en el espejo.

—No afecta mi capacidad para cuidar de ella ni nada.

Habría estado bien si...

Mierda. Pensaba que estaba cuestionando su capacidad para cuidar a Elizabeth.

Si eso no era un golpe en las vísceras, no sabía lo que era.

—Ven aquí Marie —repetí, esta vez dando un paso hacia ella

La emoción obstruyó su garganta mientras dejaba salir:

—Habría estado bien. —Un sollozo la golpeó y se apoyó con las manos en el lavabo, su cabeza agachada mientras terminaba—: De verdad.

Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, Marie y yo no teníamos la mejor relación.

Pero había algo en ella que me hacía sentir.

Me dije a mí mismo que era solo porque teníamos una conexión mucho más profunda que la que habíamos hecho la noche que creamos a Elizabeth.

Éramos dos personas que habían experimentado el interior del Infierno y vivieron para ver el otro lado.

De vez en cuando, las llamas aún me devoraban. Lo menos que podía hacer era intentar extinguir las suyas.

—Ven aquí, Marie —susurré una vez más, tirando de ella en un abrazo No se resistió, ni por un segundo.

He visto a esta mujer llorar demasiadas veces en los últimos meses.

Las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos el día que la vi por primera vez en la fiesta de Elizabeth.

Las lágrimas que habían caído por su cara esa noche en el restaurante.

Las lágrimas que goteaban sobre su sonrisa cada vez que salía de mi casa, incluso tres meses después.

Pero estas lágrimas eran diferentes. Se formaron en un lugar tan oscuro que solo unos pocos sabían que existía. Nacían de la urgencia y llenas de miedo, arrancadas de tu alma dejando un hueco enorme hasta que finalmente se sentía como si fueras a desaparecer por completo.

Pero no desaparecías, no importa cuánto deseabas poder hacerlo.

Y eso las convirtía en la emoción más aterradora de todas, porque no había manera de escapar de esas lágrimas

Lo único que podías hacer era esperar que quedaran suficientes pedazos de ti para recoger cuando finalmente pasara.

Así que sí, no teníamos la mejor relación.

Pero se lo debía. Así que, por Marie, me quedaría allí el resto de la noche recogiendo los pedazos mientras ella era devorada por la tarea de perderlas.

Lloró en mi pecho, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos empuñándose en la parte de atrás de mi camisa.

—Edward —murmuró.

—Shhhhh, te tengo. No hay problema. Todo está bien. Tú estás bien. Elizabeth está bien. Todo el mundo está bien —susurré en la parte superior de su cabello.

—Me congelé, Edward. Me quedé ahí parada. Ella estaba sangrando y yo no hice nada.

Eso me convirtió en un imbécil, pero el alivio me bañó como una ola cálida de verano. No estaba perdida en ese centro comercial. Estaba en mis brazos, en ese baño y llena de pesar por algo que no podía controlar.

Pasé una mano por su espalda, presionando entre sus hombros para acercarla.

—No hiciste nada. Me llamaste.

—Y luego me quedé allí.

—Sí. Te quedaste ahí luchando contra los demonios cuando supiste que la tenía.

No lo retuerzas en tu cabeza.

De repente inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, una hermosa sorpresa que se registró en sus ojos enrojecidos mientras buscaba en mi cara.

—¿Qué?

No la dejé ir solo porque no estaba seguro de haber terminado de recoger sus piezas, no porque me gustara la forma en que las curvas de su cuerpo se sentían al mismo nivel que las mías.

No. Era Marie.

Nada de eso importaba en absoluto.

O eso fingí mientras la miraba, tan cerca que la sentía cada vez que exhalaba.

—Cuando tenía nueve meses, Jasper y yo estábamos viendo el partido de los Jets.

Acababa de empezar a tirar de todo. Le pagué a una compañía para que viniera a proteger mi casa.

Fueron minuciosos. En serio, no pude abrir los armarios durante una semana. —Sonreí al memoria, pero fue la curvatura casi imperceptible de su boca, el que definitivamente no estaba mirando, lo que alivió el dolor en mi pecho.

—Tenía una gran mesa de café de la que me dijeron que me deshiciera porque ella podía golpearse la cabeza en las esquinas. Así que, siendo un buen padre, la reemplacé por un otomano gigante de cuero y compré una bandeja de madera para guardar los mandos a distancia y todo eso.

De todos modos, Jasper y yo estábamos viendo el partido y ella se arrastraba jugando a nuestros pies.

Lo siguiente que supe es que empezó a gritar y cuando levanté la mirada, tenía sangre en la boca y manchas por toda la cara.

Marie se tensó en mis brazos, pero le di un apretón suave y seguí hablando.

—De alguna manera se había parado al otro lado del otomano y cuando sus pequeñas piernas se agotaron, se golpeó la boca contra la bandeja.

—Cerré los ojos, sintiendo que la bilis subía por mi garganta—. Lo perdí. Viéndola. Mi niña cubierta desangre, no pude... simplemente me apagué. No podía pensar racionalmente en cómo arreglarlo, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Así que salté, la levanté del suelo e hice lo único que se me ocurrió para mejorarlo.

—Me aclaré la garganta para comprarme un segundo para la emoción de aclarar mi voz.

— Se la pasé a Jasper.

Su rostro se ablandó.

—Oh, Edward.

—Sí. Estuvo mal. Quiero decir... no estuvo mal. Ella estuvo bien dos segundos después, comiendo pequeñas bocanadas de su mano. Pero yo no estaba bien de ninguna manera, modo o forma. Y la mayor parte de eso fue porque sentí que le había fallado.

Me miró con una comprensión casi hipnotizante.

Tanto es así que no moví un solo músculo cuando su mano se deslizó sobre mi pecho, las suaves almohadillas de sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de mi nuca donde usó su pulgar para trazar la parte inferior de mi mandíbula.

—Oh, Edward.

¿Por qué seguía diciendo mi nombre?

¿Por qué demonios me encantaba escucharla a ella de entre todas las personas, decir mi maldito nombre como si las vocales y las consonantes hubieran sido unidas con el único propósito de que cayeran de su lengua?

Necesitaba espacio.

La acerqué imposiblemente.

—No somos gente normal, Marie. Nunca tendremos reacciones normales a cosas como que se rompa el labio o se corte el dedo. Pero la amamos y he descubierto que una parte muy básica de mí siempre se asegurará de que esté a salvo. Aunque eso signifique no yo ser quien arregle las cosas.

—¿Y si yo no tengo ese papel?

—Lo haces. Porque hace cuatro años me la entregaste.

Respiró profundamente y así como así, el hechizo se rompió. Ella palideció y sus brazos cayeron. Era lo correcto para ambos, absolutamente y al cien por ciento.

Necesitábamos la distancia para recordar quiénes éramos y mejor aún, quiénes no éramos. Y eran dos personas paradas en un baño, a minutos de hacer algo seriamente estúpido y más que probable, seriamente increíble.

Marie siempre había sido hermosa y yo sabía que siempre me sentiría atraído por ella, sabiendo lo que habíamos compartido en el pasado.

Pero eso no era lo que Marie y Edward serían en el futuro.

A pesar de lo mucho que mi cuerpo se opuso cuando la liberé.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir a ver cómo está —susurró retrocediendo.

—Sí. —Levanté un pulgar sobre mi hombro.

—Te daré unos minutos. Avísame si necesitas algo.

Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta.

—Oye, ¿Edward?

No tenía la fuerza para volver a mirarla.

—¿Sí? —contesté, mi mirada fija en el pomo de la puerta.

—Gracias. —Su voz se rompió y los bordes dentados de su gratitud rastrillaron en mi piel.

No me lo merecía, pero podía asegurarme de que ella supiera que siempre estaría ahí.

Levantando mi barbilla sobre mi hombro, capté su mirada.

—Cuando quieras, Marie. Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien que pueda entenderlo, allí estaré. Y no solo sobre Elizabeth.

Asintió, sus ojos brillando con el más profundo pesar.

—Tú también, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí si alguna vez necesitas hablar... o algo.

O algo. Eso es lo que me asustaba.

Mientras me forzaba a salir de ese baño, definitivamente quería tomarla en el baño o algo.

Que. Se. Joda. Mi. Vida.

* * *

**muchas gracias por sur reviews**


	24. CAPITULO VEINTIDOS

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS**

**Edward**

—¡Papá, mira! —gritó Elizabeth cuando llegué a la cima de las escaleras. Tenía los brazos y las piernas estirados entre las ambas de las puertas, escalando hasta la cima.

—Bájate de ahí —grité, acercándome a ella.

—¿Sabías que podía hacer esto?

La doblé sobre mi hombro y la llevé a su habitación.

—Sé que te acabas de romper el labio y espero no añadir una pierna rota a la lista de lesiones de esta noche.

Rebotó en su cama gemela cuando la arrojé suavemente sobre ella.

—¿Marie se fue?

—Ella lo hizo. Me dijo que te dijera adiós por ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella misma?

Porque había estado llorando y ninguno de los dos quería explicarte por qué. Oh y también estaba el pequeño hecho de que no había sido capaz de mantener mis manos alejadas de ella y casi me ahogo en el deseo de besarla en ese maldito baño.

Así que, cuando se abrió la puerta ambos salimos rápidamente en direcciones opuestas como dos gatos salvajes. Ya sabes. Lo de siempre.

Me senté en el borde de su cama, golpeando aproximadamente doce animales de peluche en el proceso.

—Ella... tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que irse.

—¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

—De arte.

—¿Qué clase de arte?

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Mi cabeza seguía siendo un desastre después de que pudiera, hubiera debido tener un momento con Marie. No estaba preparado para una inquisición.

—Pintura.

—¿Qué le pasó a su pintura?

—Su... gato la tiró. Se esparció por toda la alfombra, su alarma sonó y tuvo que correr a casa para limpiarla antes de que se secara. Crucemos los dedos para que todo funcione.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Marie no tiene gato.

Le pinche con un dedo la barriga.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Se retorció riéndose.

—Sí, así es. Es alérgica a ellos. Así que nunca tendré uno en mi granja. Pero no es alérgica a las llamas o a los emús, así que puedo tener tantos como quiera.

—¿Qué diablos es un emú?

—Un pájaro muy grande.

Me recosté en la cama, extendiendo mis brazos de par en par en invitación y no demoró en acurrucarse en mi costado.

—Pensé que le tenías miedo a los pájaros. Una vez te zambulliste en aguas infestadas de tiburones para escapar de una gaviota en la playa.

—No había tiburones. —Levantó la cabeza con preocupación y arrugando la nariz—. ¿Estaba allí?

—No. Estoy bromeando.

Se recostó de espaldas, me pasó el brazo por el estómago yendo directamente hacia la cicatriz de mi costado.

Ella tenía una obsesión con las dos cicatrices en mi abdomen desde que era un bebé. Se tumbaba sobre mi pecho o a mi lado, frotando sus regordetes dedos hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la carne arrugada.

Al principio lo odiaba.

Odiaba esas cicatrices y las pesadillas que las acompañaban.

Y odiaba que algo tan puro y bueno como mi Elizabeth tocara tanta suciedad.

Pero Dios estaba haciendo algo bien, porque mi niña las amaba. Con el tiempo, dejé de asociarlas con la forma en que las había conseguido y en cambio las conecté con la perfección y el consuelo que sentía cuando ella se quedaba dormida en mis brazos mientras las acariciaba.

Y aun así cuatro años después, no importaba si llevaba camisa o no. Ahí es donde sus manos siempre iban.

—¿Sabías que Marie tenía un conejillo de indias cuando era pequeña?

Besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, su hermana lo llamó Tocino. Ella pensaba que era un nombre gracioso, pero no sé por qué porque dijo que no comía tocino ni nada. Un conejillo de indias no es un cerdo de verdad. ¿Sabías eso? —No respiró lo suficiente para que le contestara—. Es un tipo pequeño con mucho cabello. Bueno, no todos tienen mucho cabello.

Marie me mostró una foto de uno en su teléfono y no tenía. Se veía un poco asqueroso. Pero le dije que, si venía a visitarme a mi granja la dejaría tener un conejillo de indias allí.

—Guau, estás acumulando algunos animales. Tal vez deberías abrir un zoológico en vez de una granja.

—Los zoológicos tienen serpientes. Odio las serpientes.

—Pero será tu zoológico, así que puedes tener los animales que quieras.

Dejó de frotar mi cicatriz y se golpeó pensativamente el mentón.

—Pero entonces, ¿dónde tendrá Marie a su conejillo de indias? Apuesto a que los elefantes lo pisarían.

—Ah. Excelente punto. Tal vez deberías quedarte con la granja.

—Sí. De acuerdo. —Volvió a frotar la cicatriz.

—¿Papá?

—Justo aquí, nena.

—Amo a Marie.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el apretón demasiado familiar en mi pecho. Tuve que despejar la emoción de mi garganta antes de poder responder.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Sí. A veces es un poco rara. Como, por ejemplo: zambulle sus brownies en aderezo Ranch y envuelve sus nuggets de pollo en pepinillos.

—¿Qué? —me reí.

—Pero es muy divertida y buena en el arte. Y siempre se pinta las uñas de los pies. Me dijo que tal vez pronto podríamos preguntarte si podía pintarme las uñas de los pies siempre y cuando lo hiciéramos afuera. Y me dijo que no dejara que Jacob me besara en el patio de la escuela porque podría tener piojos.

Me senté lo suficiente para mirarla.

—¿Jacob te besó?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Marie me dio mi inyección de piojos.

Esta vez, dije rápidamente:

—¿Te dio una inyección?

Mi hija me tomó la mano, tan seria como un ataque al corazón y me pasó los dedos por encima de la palma de la mano

—Círculo, círculo, punto, punto, punto, ahora tienes tus piojos disparados.

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio y caí contra la cama.

—No me asustes así.

Se quedó callada por un segundo.

—Marie estaba asustada esta noche.

—Sí. Pero ahora está bien.

—¿Qué estaba mal?

_Arruiné su vida._

—Simplemente no le gusta la sangre.

Elizabeth y yo tuvimos este tipo de conversaciones muchas veces. No necesariamente sobre Marie; pero cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para hablar, nos acostábamos en su cama y le disparábamos a esa mierda. La conversación comenzaba en el punto A y luego saltaba a Y antes de volver a J. La mayoría de nuestras charlas zigzagueaban a través de cada letra del alfabeto antes de que se aburriera de acurrucarse con su padre y se levantara para jugar. Esta no sería diferente.

No me di cuenta de que saltaría al punto Z tan rápido.

—¿Por qué no te gusta Marie?

Mi barbilla bajó a mi pecho, donde la encontré mirándome.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que no me gustaba?

—Cuando vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, le gritaste. Y cuando ella venía a enseñarme arte, tú te sentabas a la mesa y le ponías la cara de papá malvado. Ahora, te ves triste cuando la miras desde el sofá mientras finges trabajar.

Jesús. Los niños se daban cuenta de todo.

Rodé a mi lado y la arrastré para compartir la almohada.

—No odio a Marie, cariño.

—Entonces, ¿la amas? Porque esta noche la llamaste nena. Así es como Jacob me llama a veces.

Parpadeé.

—Está bien, en primer lugar: necesito el apellido de Jacob porque el pequeño Rico Suave y yo vamos a tener una larga charla.

—¿Quién es Rico Suav-vey?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No importa. Escucha, no quiero que te preocupes por mí y por Marie. Me gusta mucho.

—Esto incluía su cuerpo. Sus manos. Sus labios. Su... Hijo de puta. Tenía que tener mi mierda bajo control cuando se trataba de esa mujer.

—¿Son amigos?

Mierda. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso. Las cosas habían ido bien entre Marie y yo, éramos informales y corteses el uno con el otro. A pesar de la necesidad de quitarle la ropa, no estaba seguro de que eso nos categorizaría como amigos.

Pero Elizabeth no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

—Sí. Marie es mi amiga.

De repente se sentó y se entrecruzó las piernas.

—Oh, bien. Entonces, ¿puedes invitarla a los premios en mi escuela? Me dijo que tenía que trabajar. Pero si le preguntas, apuesto a que vendrá. Siempre te mira así.

— Dobló sus manos delante de su pecho y miró soñadoramente a la distancia mientras batía sus pestañas—. Creo que le gustas.

No debería haberme importado. Después de todo, mi hija tenía cuatro años. Apenas estaba capacitada para descifrar las emociones humanas ligadas a las expresiones. Pero díselo a la punta de mi pulso como el jodido Jacob en el patio de recreo.

—¿Ella me mira así?

—Sí. Cuando miras a tu computadora, ella te mira a ti. Y cuando la miras, ella me mira a mí. Y luego, cuando ambos se miran, sus mejillas se ponen rosadas y ella baja la mirada a la mesa y sonríe.

Jacob me dijo en la merienda que probablemente te ama.

Mi mandíbula se aflojó.

—¿Estabas hablando con Jacob sobre Marie y yo?

Me miró de reojo y me dijo:

—Es un experto del amor, papá.

Mierda. Iba a tener que encontrar una manera de convencer a los padres de Jacob para que le extirparan los labios quirúrgicamente o por lo menos pagar su matrícula en el preescolar del otro lado de la ciudad.

Jugué con la réplica del collar de corazón de mi madre que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Y si hacemos un trato? Deja de preocuparte por cómo se miran papá y Marie y la invitaré a la ceremonia de premios.

—¡Siiiii! —siseó, casi tirándose de un lado a otro de la cama.

Claramente, nuestra conversación había terminado y ella se había ido a hacer otras travesuras inducidas por la cafeína. Pero mientras miraba su techo, mi mente se desvió hacia Marie y la forma en que había suspirado mi nombre mientras acariciaba la curva de mi mandíbula.

Era la cosa más ridícula, estúpida y totalmente idiota que jamás había pasado por mi cabeza. Pero, maldita sea...

Debí haberla besado.


	25. CAPITULO VEINTITRÉS

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO ****VEINTITRÉS**

**Marie**

Mantuve la palma de mi mano a menos de una pulgada de distancia de mi cara.

—Estuvo así de cerca.

—Estabas alucinando por la hemorragia de Elizabeth.

Él estaba tratando de calmarte. Creo que te estás confundiendo un poco sobre esto —dijo Alice antes de echarse agua en la boca como una jugadora de fútbol profesional mientras estaba sentada en el otro extremo de mi sofá.

Cuando iba camino a casa, le envié un mensaje de texto diciendo que era una emergencia. Había llegado cubierta de sudor directamente del gimnasio, pero tenía que reconocérselo. Casi llega antes que yo a mi casa.

—No estoy confundiendo nada.

—Todavía no te deja a solas con la niña, pero ahora, ¿crees que está tratando de meterse en tus pantalones?

—No dije nada sobre mis pantalones. Solo dije que me miraba como si quisiera besarme y luego posiblemente comerme como un bocadillo.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Sé que has estado fuera del negocio por un tiempo, pero eso normalmente no requiere pantalones.

Suspiré.

—Hablo en serio, Alice. Había algo allí esta noche. Y no solo de mi lado de la ecuación. Estaba sintiendo algo. Sé que lo estaba. Debería haberlo besado.

—No deberías haberlo besado.

—Debería haberlo hecho. Dios, ¿por qué no lo besé?

Se recostó contra el cojín y me miró fijamente.

—Jesús, ¿qué estás pensando ahora mismo?

—Estaba a dos segundos de hacerlo él mismo. Podría haber acelerado el proceso para los ambos.

—¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? Porque esto es una locura. Y el hecho de que me hayas hecho perder el tiempo llamándome aquí en vez de decirme que te encuentre en el manicomio, donde obviamente tienes que estar, es de mala educación.

Me quedé mirando a la distancia, con un escalofrío en la piel mientras pensaba en su duro cuerpo.

—Era como un baño mágico. Entró ahí y trajo todo este océano de calma con él. Lo que es gracioso, porque Edward suele ser la tormenta. Pero luego me abrazó. Fue tan dulce y tan real.

—¿Sabes qué más es real? Tus delirios.

—Tú no estabas allí. No viste la mirada en su rostro.

Era como si no pudiera detenerse. Estaba en... —Una ráfaga de agua fría me golpeó en la cara—. ¡Mierda!

Ella bajó su cañón de agua/botella de agua y me miró fijamente.

—¡Lo siento! Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Usando la parte inferior de mi camiseta, me sequé la cara con palmaditas.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Tú, Marie. Tú eres lo que me pasa. —Se puso en pie y se elevó sobre mí—. Me prometiste que podrías manejar esto. Juraste arriba y abajo cuando te traje de regreso de Puerto Rico que podías soportar estar cerca de él sin ponerle los ojos saltones de niña de ocho años de edad. Y aquí estamos, un poco más de tres meses después, ¿discutiendo sobre si debiste besarlo? —resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, por suerte sin volver a apuntarme con la botella de agua.

—Ya no es el Edward Masen de quince años. Es Edward Cullen. El padre de tu hija que, gracias al acuerdo de mierda que firmaste, es dueño de tu tiempo con Elizabeth durante los próximos tres meses. Literal y figurativamente: No arruines esto.

—¿Y si me besa? ¿Y si él lo arruina?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, déjame que te ponga en contacto con un chico. Unos cuantos orgasmos y una gran polla diluirían mucho el caso de la locura sexual que tienes en este momento.

—¿Sabes qué? Cambié de opinión. Vete a casa.

Necesito una mejor amiga.

—No. Lo que necesitas es una polla... y no la ficticia que pertenece a Edward Cullen en tus pequeñas fantasías secretas.

—Produjo una hija. Estoy noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que su pene no es ficticio.

—Podría haberse caído en los últimos cuatro años. No lo sabes.

Miré a la pared, mi cara floreciendo con el calor.

—Se la coloca a la izquierda.

Ella jadeó dramáticamente, como solo la loca de Alice podía hacerlo.

—Has estado mirando su polla.

—¡No! —Me mordí el labio inferior—. Bueno... tal vez una vez... por accidente.

—Explícame cómo chequeas accidentalmente la polla de un hombre.

—Ese día llevaba pantalones especialmente ajustados. Se notó cuando se sentó. ¿Qué se suponía que debía mirar?

—Uhhhh... ¿su cara?

—Confía en mí. Si vieras cómo me miraba esta noche, sabrías que su cara es mucho más peligrosa que el contorno de su pene.

—Ew, no digas pene. Estás arruinando mi imagen mental de Edward metiendo su polla a la izquierda.

Mi boca se abrió.

—No acabas de decir eso.

—¿Qué? Es un hombre sexy. Se me permite imaginar.

Deberías intentarlo la próxima vez en vez de quedarte boquiabierta como una pervertida.

—Sí. Hora de irse. —Me desdoblé del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla, la hice señas como si fuera una azafata que señalaba la salida de emergencia más cercana—. Como mi abogada, ¿puedes hacer el papeleo para terminar nuestra amistad esta noche?

Me siguió y se detuvo antes de llegar al umbral.

—Solo estoy tratando de ser real aquí. Ustedes dos enrollándose tienen el peor tipo de malas noticias escritas por todas partes. —Colocó su mano sobre mi costado y me dio un apretón sobre la cicatriz redonda que, en lugar de desaparecer con el tiempo, se había ido estirado y crecido conmigo—.

No hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es.

Mis hombros se hundieron mientras la decepción llovía sobre mí. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón. Ya no era Edward Masen, pero el problema era: Cuanto más tiempo conocía a Edward Cullen, más me empezaba a gustar él también

Era un buen padre con un exterior duro, ¿pero por dentro? Su chica lo ablandó. Y seamos honestos, su sentido del humor era tan seco como el Sahara, pero sus sonrisas sutiles y sus tics labiales iban a ser mi fin.

Me encantaba que no se riera de todo. El sonido rico y profundo era tan raro que cuando me las daba parecía como si hubiera encontrado oro. Claro, odiaba cuando se disculpaba, pero me encantaba la forma en que no era tan orgulloso como para mostrar vulnerabilidad. Y sobre todo, era adicta a la forma en que él no solo podía leer mis emociones, sino también entenderlas.

En muchos sentidos, deseaba que no fuera Edward Masen, porque entonces no habría importado que quisiera arrastrarme a sus brazos y nunca irme.

Pero sí importaba y desear no me había llevado a ninguna parte antes. Esta vez no sería diferente.

—Odio cuando tienes razón.

—Lo sé. Pero una de nosotras tiene que hacerlo.

—Me tiró para un casto abrazo.

— ¿Qué te parece esto? Si tienes razón sobre la forma en que te miraba esta noche y trata de besarte en el futuro y eres físicamente incapaz de apartarte de la trayectoria de sus labios, te doy permiso para que le devuelvas el beso durante ocho segundos antes de empujarlo, diciéndole que ha perdido la razón, que se ha vuelto loco y te vas furiosa. ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Ocho segundos, ¿eh?

—Si un jinete de toros puede hacerlo e irse sin un corazón roto, tú también puedes.

—Impresionante. Los jinetes de toros y yo.

—Hablando de jinetes de toros, hay un bar country al que deberíamos ir para tu cumpleaños. Pantalones tan ajustados que puedes ser un poco pervertida y ver de qué lado se ponen todos los vaqueros.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te dije que no voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños.

—Bueno, sí cambias de opinión, sabes que estoy aquí. —Despidiéndose por encima del hombro se dirigió hacia auto, gritando—: ¡Duerme un poco esta noche! ¡Te ves como la mierda!

Probablemente me veía como una mierda después de haberla perdido en la casa de Edward, pero no lo había mencionado por eso. La preocupación en su rostro cada vez que venía, también conocido como: a revisarme, en las últimas semanas había sido obvia.

Odiaba que yo pasara tanto tiempo en mi estudio improvisado tratando y fallando en hacer una sola pieza que no se sintiera como un fraude.

Necesitaba dormir. No necesitaba señalármelo.

Después de cerrar mi casa y arrastrar mi cuerpo cansado por las escaleras, apenas pude lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes antes de caer en la cama. Eran más de las nueve y tenía una cita caliente con la parte posterior de mis párpados cuando mi teléfono sonó en mi mesita de noche.

**_Edward: Por fin se ha dormido y he prohibido toda la cafeína de la casa._**

Uhhhhh... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Edward no me enviaba un mensaje a menos que tuviera algo que ver con las "clases de arte" de Elizabeth. Cosas como: ¿Por qué demonios hay brillo en mi cartón de huevos? o ¡Derramaron tinte en mi escritorio! Pero nunca, ni una sola vez se había acercado a mí para decirme que ella estaba dormida.

**_Yo: Oye, creo que querías enviar ese mensaje a alguien más. Esta es Marie._**

**_Edward: Sé quién es._**

Bien, así que esa teoría se fue por la ventana. El problema era: Sin leer en esto mucho más que la mirada caliente de voy-a-besarte que me había dado en el baño, estaba fuera de otras teorías sobre por qué me estaba enviando mensajes de texto.

**_Yo: Oh. De acuerdo._**

Síp. Eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió para responder. ¿Oh. De acuerdo?

Idiota.

**_Edward: Solo quería que supieras que ella estaba bien. _**

**_Ni siquiera volvió a mencionar su boca después de que te fuiste._**

Santo cielo. ¿Me estaba buscando porque le preocupaba que yo siguiera preocupada? ¿Qué tan dulce era eso? Sentándome en la cama, puse una almohada detrás de mi espalda y sonreí al teléfono.

**_Yo: Aw, gracias por eso. Odio que se haya hecho daño, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar._**

**Edward: Oh, absolutamente volverá a pasar. Quizá no por estar en la silla, pero hará otra cosa. Todavía no _nos han puesto puntos, pero con lo propensa que es a los accidentes es solo cuestión de tiempo._**

**_Yo: Sí. Lo siento por eso. Lo heredó de mi parte de la familia. Me rompí el brazo cuando tenía cinco años después de resbalar con una cáscara de plátano._**

**_Edward: ¿Una cáscara de plátano? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?_**

**_Yo: No. Es una historia real. Mi mamá estaba haciendo pan de plátano y una de esas trampas mortales se cayó del mostrador. Mi padre estaba fingiendo ser un monstruo, persiguiéndome por toda la casa. No lo vi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._**

**_Fue una escena de Los Tres Chiflados._**

**_Edward: Vaya, ¿Los Tres Chiflados? ¿Cuántos años tienes?_**

**_Yo: Veintisiete._**

**_Edward: Sé cuántos años tienes. Me estaba burlando de tu referencia a Los Tres Chiflados. Claramente fue una broma fantástica._**

Y ahora estaba haciendo bromas.

Mediante texto.

Para mí.

Su archienemiga.

Solo que ya no era su archienemiga.

Era una mujer a la que le enviaba mensajes de texto y contaba chistes a casi las nueve de la noche porque le preocupaba que yo me preocupara por Elizabeth.

Alice estaba tan equivocada acerca de mí confundiendo esa situación en el baño.

Me mordí el labio inferior para suprimir mi sonrisa como si pudiera verme.

**_ Yo: Sí. Cuando era pequeña mis padres no nos dejaban ver la televisión, pero de vez en cuando mi papá nos llevaba a la biblioteca cuando mostraban Los Tres Chiflados en el proyector grande. _**

**_ Edward: ¿Nada de televisión? _**

**_ Yo: Nah. Eran de la vieja escuela. Si se conectaba a la pared, no se nos permitía tenerlo. Teníamos libros y arte. De eso se trataba._**

**_Edward: Entonces, ¿cómo te metiste en la fotografía? _**

Mierda. Estábamos teniendo una conversación. Completa con preguntas y todo.

Mis dedos no podrían volar a través de ese teclado lo suficientemente rápido.

**_Yo: Bueno, joven mocoso, en la Edad Media, había una cosa llamada película. No funcionaba en una pantalla elegante ni requería ninguna tecnología, así que mamá Swan no podía decir que no._**

**_Edward: Listilla._**

_**Yo: A mi mamá le gustaba la fotografía mucho antes que a mí. Era la fotógrafa más talentosa que jamás había visto. Desafortunadamente, ella murió mientras yo todavía estaba tomando fotos en una cámara desechable así que no me enseñó mucho más que lo básico. Pero supongo que al final lo descubrí.**_

Esta vez, su respuesta se tardó mucho más y observé la burbuja de texto moviéndose en la pantalla durante más de un minuto.

**_Edward: Mierda, Marie. Lo siento mucho. No debí haber mencionado a tus padres._**

**_Yo: Tú no los mencionaste. Yo lo hice. Y está bien. Me gusta hablar de ellos. Los recuerdos se desvanecen más lentamente de esa manera._**

**_Edward: Aún me siento como un idiota dadas las circunstancias._**

**_Yo: Sí, bueno. No deberías hacerlo. Si alguien debería sentirse como una idiota, soy yo. Hoy me he metido en tu baño sin siquiera levantar el asiento. Qué grosero._**

**_Edward: Jesús, ¿vomitaste en seco?_**

Está bien. Así que eso no había salido como estaba planeado. Pensé que podría distraerlo de que se sintiera culpable por sacar a colación a mis padres solo para que se sintiera culpable por vomitar en seco en su baño.

**_Yo: ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre eso? ¿_Lizzie_ se calmó cuando me fui?_**

**_Edward: Buen cambio de tema. Y no. Fue una mujer salvaje toda la noche. La única vez que se calmó fue para decirme que Jacob era un experto en amor._**

**_Yo: Awwwww. Eso es tan lindo._**

**_Edward: Jacob no es lindo. Pero te agradezco que le des la inyección de los piojos. Este año estoy tratando de mantener bajos mis gastos médicos. Necesitaré el dinero de la fianza para cuando me enfrente al padre de Jacob._**

**_Yo: ¿Mencionó por casualidad que el padre de Jacob es un ex boxeador profesional de peso pesado convertido en doble de riesgo?_**

**_Edward: Oh, por favor. Podría vencerlo. Espera... ¿hablas en serio?_**

**_Yo: Tal vez. No puedo recordar exactamente lo que dijo. Era un ex boxeador profesional de peso pesado convertido en doble de riesgo o en proctólogo. _**

**_Definitivamente uno de los dos._**

**_Edward: ¿Elizabeth conocía la palabra proctólogo?_**

**_Yo: No. Solo intentaba salvarte del horror de escuchar: "El padre de Jacob es un médico que mira el interior de los traseros de la gente"._**

**_Edward: ¿Qué tamaño de caja necesitaría para enviar por correo a un niño de cuatro años a China?_**

Me reí, mi sonrisa tan amplia que fue casi doloroso.

Dios, esto se sentía bien. Fácil y cómodo, como siempre había esperado en secreto que fuera entre Edward y yo. Tomé una respiración profunda, sosteniéndola como si pudiera inhalar este momento y engullirla en mi subconsciente para volver a visitarla en el futuro cuando las cosas inevitablemente se pongan difíciles de nuevo.

**_Yo: No tengo mucha experiencia en ese campo. Pero tengo fe en que podrías llevar al doctor de traseros de punta a punta. Así que tal vez una charla con sus padres sería la opción más segura._**

**_Edward: Buen punto._**

**_Yo: Oye, ¿Elizabeth terminó las flores de papel que le dejé?_**

**_Edward: Más o menos. Ella coloreó un rollo entero de papel higiénico y luego trató de esconderlo tirándolo por el inodoro junto con dos marcadores. El fontanero acaba de irse._**

**_Yo: No lo hizo._**

**_Edward: Oh, si lo hizo. Pero estaba bromeando sobre el plomero. Pude pescarlo todo con una percha de alambre de la tintorería. No fue mi mejor momento, pero tampoco me costó seiscientos dólares así que lo tomaré como una victoria._**

**_Yo: Guau._**

**_Edward: Sí. Así que esa fue mi noche. ¿Cómo estuvo el resto de la tuya?_**

Le parpadeé al teléfono.

Bien... Así que, ahora, solo éramos dos personas charlando por mensaje a las nueve de la noche como si esto fuera cualquier miércoles por la noche y no la primera vez en... nunca.

Inhalé por la nariz. Está bien. Podría hacerlo. No hay problema.

**_ Yo: Estuvo bien. _**

Sí, esa era la respuesta inteligente e intrigante que seguramente incitaría horas de conversación, derribaría las barreras entre nosotros y abriría un futuro totalmente nuevo.

Él se acercó a mí y yo le di una respuesta fascinante.

¡Sobresaliente!

Recosté la cabeza contra la cabecera y maldije mis habilidades de casi superheroína para darme cuenta de qué lado se coloca la polla un hombre cuando se viste, pero no respondía a un mensaje de texto con más de tres palabras. Era como si mi cerebro no tuviera idea de que había un maldito botón de borrar.

**_ Edward: Bien. Me alegra que te sientas mejor. _**

**_Escucha, Elizabeth tiene esta ceremonia de entrega de premios de fin de año en su preescolar el viernes. _**

**_Le prometí que te invitaría. No te sientas obligada a venir ni nada. _**

**_ Me senté en la cama, casi se me cae el teléfono. _**

**_ Yo: ¡Estaré allí! _**

Mi cerebro gritó un recordatorio para escribir más de tres malditas palabras.

_** Yo: Quiero decir... me encantaría ir. Muchas gracias por invitarme. **_

**_ Yo: Ella me dijo que iba a recibir un premio de arte y yo desesperadamente quería ir, pero no quería hacer las cosas raras si tú no me querías ahí. Sé que las cosas aún están tensas entre nosotros, así que no puedo culparte._**

**_ Yo: La quiero mucho y estoy tratando de no causar problemas contigo. _**

**_ Yo: Y creo que la mayor parte del tiempo ha estado yendo muy bien. _**

**_ Yo: Bueno, excepto esta noche, cuando estaba vomitando en seco en tu baño sin levantar el asiento. _**

En ese momento, mi cerebro gritó que cien y dos palabras eran probablemente demasiadas y tiré mi teléfono sobre la cama para forzar a mis malditos dedos a detenerse.

Mi teléfono vibró, e hice una cuenta de diez ejercicios de respiración antes de reunir el nervio para ver su respuesta.

**_ Edward: ¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre vomitar en seco? _**

Me reí, vértigo puro arremolinándose en mi cabeza.

Ya había mencionado el vomitar en seco. Otra vez. Porque todavía era una imbécil.

Pero era una imbécil que acababa de ser invitada a la escuela de Elizabeth, donde podía verla recibir un premio de arte.

**Yo: No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí.**

**_Edward: Es el viernes a las seis y media. Te reenviaré la invitación que la escuela me envió por correo electrónico. Y todos los niños de la escuela reciben un premio de fin de año. Así que, no te emociones demasiado._**

Demasiado tarde para eso.

**_Yo: Gracias, Edward._**

**_Edward: No hay problema. Que tengas una buena noche._**

**Yo: Tú también.**

No tuve una buena noche. Ni siquiera tuve una noche. Porque tan pronto como me di cuenta de que no iba a volver a enviarme un mensaje de texto, tiré las sábanas, me vestí y conduje más de una hora para compartir las buenas noticias con mi familia.

Incluyendo dejar una de las flores de papel de Elizabeth en cada una de sus tumbas.


	26. CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO**

**Edward**

—Tu hija tiene talento natural —dijo la mujer sobre el árbol torcido de Elizabeth que colgaba de la pared. Inclinó su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras ahuecaba su barbilla como si estuviéramos parados en el Met y no en el auditorio de un preescolar.

—Mi chica definitivamente tiene talento.

—Sonreí, mirando algunas filas hasta donde Elizabeth se estaba riendo con su amiga Molly. Me alegraba que se divirtiera, pero desearía que no se viera tan feliz para poder usarla como excusa para escaparme.

La mujer agarró sus perlas con su mano izquierda, mostrando su dedo anular vacío al menos por décima vez desde que se había acercado.

—No creo que nos hayamos conocido oficialmente?

—Extendió el más flojo de los apretones de manos en mi dirección—. Soy Marilyn. Como Monroe, solo que morena. — Se rio nasalmente, dando palmaditas en el fondo de su pequeña melena.

Desafortunadamente, su nombre era el único parecido que tenía con el difunto icono americano.

Como el único padre soltero en la escuela de Elizabeth , no me parecía inusual que las mujeres vinieran a charlar conmigo en las funciones escolares.

Pero Marilyn era extra especial, suponiendo que definieras ser una perra de primera clase como especial. Era la presidenta de la Asociación de Padres y Maestros de Preescolar. Como si una de ellas fuera remotamente necesaria en una escuela con una proporción de cinco alumnos por maestro. Pero si alguna vez había escasez de lápices de colores, Marilyn estaba por todas partes. La había estado evitando como si fuera la peste desde que me enteré de que había finalizado su divorcio con su marido, el cirujano plástico. Actualmente, vivía con su pensión alimenticia y nunca se perdía un servicio dominical en la iglesia donde su ex y su nueva novia asistían a los servicios.

En resumen: Ella era drama en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tomé su mano en una torpe sacudida de arriba hacia abajo que se habría sentido más natural si hubiera sido una labradora retriever.

—Soy Edward.

—Me encanta ese nombre. —Deslizó su dedo por la parte delantera de mi camisa en lo que pensaba que se suponía que era un gesto seductor.

—Gracias. Probablemente debería ir a ver a Elizabeth.

Pero solo a Elizabeth. No para ver si Marie ya había aparecido.

Por décima vez.

En tantos minutos.

Había decidido que, en algún momento de los últimos tres meses, había sufrido un derrame cerebral. Mi condición incluía: pensar las veinticuatro horas en una mujer a la que supuestamente odiaba, imaginar su trasero mientras se inclinaba mientras yo estaba en la ducha y despertarme con ella en la parte posterior de mis párpados, desnuda y llamándome por mi nombre.

Sin embargo, esos síntomas no habían producido muchos resultados en el WebMD(6) .

Pero, maldita sea, tenía que haber una explicación médica en alguna parte.

Marilyn me agarró del brazo, acercándose más.

—No seas tonto. Tenemos diez minutos antes de que empiecen los premios. Vamos. Déjame invitarte a una copa. —Se echó a reír, señalando a la estación de agua de la esquina—. Ojalá sirvieran alcohol en estas funciones. Los haría mucho más interesantes, eso es seguro. —Se rio más fuerte y odioso, su mano apretando mi antebrazo.

Apretando los dientes, envié un S.O.S. silencioso, aunque como el pecador menos favorito de Dios, no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta.

Hasta que...

—Siento interrumpir.

Me giré y encontré a Marie detrás de mí, con una cámara colgando de su cuello

y una sonrisa incómoda en la boca.

—Hola —dije parándome más derecho con todo mi cuerpo alerta, reaccionando a su presencia.

Tendría que añadir eso a mi lista de síntomas cuando llegara a casa.

—Estaré fuera de tu camino en un segundo. Me preguntaba si tiene alguna preferencia sobre dónde debo sentarme. No quiero entrometerme ni nada.

Parpadeé hacia ella porque acababa de inmiscuirse y le debía un milagro por ello.

—Puedes sentarte conmigo y con Jasper.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca formó la más ridícula sonrisa falsa, mostrando cada uno de sus dientes blancos y no en el buen sentido.

—¿Jasper está aquí?

—Bueno, aún no. Pero está en camino.

—Oh, divertido —murmuró, enfocándose en su cámara. Sus mechones largos y castaños cayeron en su cara y tuve que evitar que mis manos para alejarlos.

—Vamos. No es tan malo.

Levantó la mirada.

—La única vez que me habló, me dijo que no había nada que no haría por Elizabeth y que me haría bien recordarlo.

—Sí, pero lo quiso decir como tirar huevos a tu casa o presentar una queja a la asociación de propietarios porque dejaste tu papelera de reciclaje fuera durante la noche.

—No estoy tan segura de eso.

Esa vez, no me molesté en tratar de detener mis manos. Le di un apretón en el antebrazo.

—Relájate. Te protegeré de Jasper.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y me miró fijamente, sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosa muy brillante.

—Sé que lo harás.

Sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ninguno de nosotros se movió mientras el auditorio se llenaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Hola, soy Marilyn. —Se movió a mi alrededor, con Marie convirtiéndose de repente en un triángulo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Ella sonrió grande y amable.

—Soy Marie.

La cara de Marilyn se frunció mientras le daba una mirada rápida.

—¿Novia?

—No. —Marie y yo respondimos al unísono.

Los ojos de Marilyn se entrecerraron y sus labios se curvaron.

—¿Hermana? ¿Secretaria? ¿Asistente personal?

Tenía que darle crédito. Marie no tuvo una pizca de actitud mientras respondía:

—No, no y no.

—Deberíamos ir a sentarnos. Fue un placer conocerte, Marilyn.

—Apoyé la palma de mi mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Marie y empecé a guiarla para que saliera de la incomodidad, cuando Marilyn tiró del mi Chamarra.

—¿Eres la madre de Elizabeth?

Marie y yo nos quedamos paralizados.

Antes de ceder a la insistencia de mi hija de invitar a Marie a la ceremonia de entrega de premios de esa noche, consideré la posibilidad de que alguien notara el parecido entre ambas. Nunca imaginé un escenario en el que alguien tuviera el descaro de preguntar.

Pero nunca debí haber subestimado a la entrometida e imprudente Marilyn No- Monroe.

—Lo eres. —Respiró, la maravilla llenando sus ojos.

Marie se convirtió en piedra.

—Yo.. .uh... —Me miró y su pánico me hizo odiar mucho más a Marilyn.

—Sabes, siempre nos hemos preguntado por qué nunca estabas cerca. Mi suposición era que habías muerto. Supongo que no voy a ganar esa quiniela.

—Sonrió, babosa y arrogante.

Oh, esto no estaba pasando. No. De ninguna manera.

—¿La quiniela? —Di un paso siniestro hacia ella—. ¿Estás bromeando?

Sus ojos apagados, aburridos y marrones se dirigieron a los míos.

—Era una broma. —Hizo un círculo hacia Marie con su uña larga y puntiaguda.

— Pero definitivamente han sido el tema de muchos debates en el patio de recreo. Espera a que les diga a las otras mamás que realmente existes.

Yyyyyy había terminado. Se acabó la paciencia.

Todas las cortesías sociales por salieron por la ventana. Lo último que necesitaba eran los chismes de toda la escuela sobre Marie siendo la madre de Elizabeth. Todo lo que se necesitaría era una niña malcriada repitiendo lo que dijo su madre para sacudir el mundo de mi hija.

Sí y cuando esa conversación ocurriera, no iba a ser por un rumor en el jodido preescolar.

—De ahora en adelante, Marilyn, mantén el nombre de mi familia fuera de tu boca en el patio de recreo y en cualquier otro lugar.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás.—¿Disculpa?

Marie tiró de mi antebrazo y me susurró:

—Olvídalo, Edward.

Pero no podía dejarlo pasar; había mucho en juego.

—Ya me has escuchado. No te metas en los asuntos de mi familia. Quién es o no es no hace ninguna diferencia para ti. Y por favor, vuelve corriendo con tus secuaces y hazles saber que no estoy bromeando.

Si escucho una maldita palabra sobre Marie o Elizabeth y prometo que no terminará bien para ninguna de ustedes.

—Bien —resopló, completamente ofendida.

No podía contar lo poco que me importaban los sentimientos de porcelana de Marilyn.

—Di que lo entiendes.

Frunció los labios.

—Entiendo que eres un hombre extremadamente grosero.

—Entonces solo puedes imaginarte cuánto más grosero podría ser si no prestas atención a mi advertencia de mantener la boca cerrada.

Tomando la mano a Marie, me alejé furioso arrastrándola detrás de mí. El valor de esa mujer era asombroso. Sabía que odiaría esa maldita escuela desde el momento en que me detuve y que cada uno de los autos en el estacionamiento era un lujo de primera clase. No quiero decir que el mío no lo fuera, pero no había crecido con dinero, así que nunca había adquirido el sentido de derecho o la mentalidad más-venerado-que-tú que tan a menudo lo acompañaba.

Marilyn claramente lo había hecho.

Mi visión seguía estando en rojo cuando vi a Jasper sosteniendo a Elizabeth sobre su cadera en el medio del pasillo.

La preocupación arrugó sus ojos. —Todo... —Se detuvo y escaneó mi brazo hasta donde mi mano estaba unida a la de Marie—. ¿Bien?

Marie intentó apartar su mano y obligarme a soltarla. Lo último que necesitábamos eran rumores de que estábamos en una relación lo que añadiría combustible al ya ardiente tren de los chismes.

Sin embargo, no la dejé ir.

Forcé una sonrisa cuando la mirada de Elizabeth se abrió camino, aunque sus ojos no eran para mí.

—¡Marie!

—Hola, chica linda.

La preocupación de Jasper se transformó en una mueca de desaprobación cuando puso de pie a Elizabeth.

Corrió directamente a Marie.

—Trajiste tu cámara.

Marie empezó a ponerse en cuclillas, tirando de su brazo de mi alcance antes de lanzarme una mirada puntiaguda. Fue entonces cuando logré convencer a mi testarudo cerebro de que soltara su mano.

—Lo hice. —Respiró—. Esperaba que tu padre me dejara tomarte fotos cuando recibas tu premio esta noche.

Dos pares de ojos azules esperanzados me miraron. La belleza de verlas juntas momentáneamente me dejó sin habla.

En los últimos meses, las había visto a ambas acurrucadas sobre la mesa de mi comedor muchas, pero esta vez era diferente. Bien, quizás no era diferente. Pero mi accidente cerebrovascular sin diagnosticar que me hacía chorrear saliva hizo que se sintiera diferente.

Estábamos en público. Nosotros tres. Juntos. En algo tan normal como la ceremonia de entrega de premios de fin de año de mi hija.

Elizabeth estaba sonriendo.

Marie estaba sonriendo.

Y si no fuera por el vapor que todavía se está saliendo de mi sistema gracias a la entrometida Marilyn, yo también estaría sonriendo.

Todo se sentía muy cómodo, hasta el punto de tomarla de la mano.

Dios, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Sí. Claro. Las fotos serían geniales.

Elizabeth chilló de alegría, abrazando el cuello de su madre.

Mierda. Su madre.

Más pronto que tarde, iba a tener que decirle quién era Marie realmente. Afortunadamente, la escuela estaba a punto de ser despedida por el verano, así que pensé que podría mantener los rumores a raya por un tiempo. A Marie todavía le quedaban tres meses de las visitas supervisadas que había aceptado, pero me había hecho saber que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Y, por muy jodido que fuera, a mí también me gustaba esa idea.

La voz de una mujer se escuchó en el sistema de sonido.

—Atención, padres. Si podemos hacer que todos tomen asiento, por favor. Todos sus preciosos pequeños deben reunirse con sus maestros en la parte de atrás del auditorio. No se preocupen.

Pronto los traeremos de vuelta. —Se rio y aunque no de una forma tan nasal como la de Marilyn, estaba ahí arriba. No en absoluto como la risa suave de Marie y...

Qué. Me. Jodan.

—¡Beso! —dijo Elizabeth y tiró de la manga.

Me agaché y ella besó mi mejilla.

—Te veré en un momento cuando seas una estrella, nena.

—¡No olvides a la gente pequeña! —le dijo Marie mientras corría hacia la fila de niños que se formaban en la parte trasera del auditorio.

Marie la miraba, el orgullo brillando en su rostro, algo que normalmente era mi trabajo.

Y esta vez, ni siquiera podía estar enojado por ello.

Me encantaba que mirara así a mi niña.

Me encantaba que nunca llegara tarde a verla.

Me encantaba que le importara lo suficiente como para venir a un maldito preescolar con su cámara en la mano, lista para tomar una docena de fotos como una madre cariñosa.

Nada de eso compensaba los cuatro años que había estado fuera, pero era un comienzo.

Tal vez era hora de que yo también empezara a dejar ir esos cuatro años.

—Edward, ¿podemos hablar? —interrumpió Jasper.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Alguna palabra o está buscando una en particular?

Bajó la voz a un siseo.

—Específicamente, una que signifique ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

No tenía la energía para responder a esa pregunta y estoy seguro de que no con Jasper. No era ningún secreto que no era el mayor fan de Marie y mientras hablaba con él y le permitía ser la voz de la razón habría sido lo correcto, la feliz ignorancia fue mi elección para la noche.

Le di un empujón en el pecho y lo obligué a sentarse en la fila de asientos que tenía delante.

—Vamos. Deberíamos sentarnos antes de que alguien tome nuestros asientos.

—Por favor, dime que no te acuestas con ella.

A pesar de la respuesta negativa, la ella en cuestión estaba demasiado cerca para esta conversación.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y encontré a Marie sonriendo y mirando el expediente de la clase de Elizabeth fuera de la habitación.

—Ocúpate de tus malditos asuntos.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Dímelo otra vez. Adelante. Dime que tu vida y la de esa niña no son asunto mío, porque durante los últimos quince años, seguro que lo ha sido.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación en la sala que se tranquilizaba rápidamente.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

Se rio sin humor.

—Déjame hacerte esta pregunta... ¿Cómo te fue la última vez que te acostaste con ella?

—Bueno, perdí una computadora; pero tengo a Elizabeth. Así que...

—Oye, Edward—me llamó Marie y me giré para mirarla de la misma manera que lo hacía Elizabeth cuando estaba sacando galletas a escondidas de la despensa.

—¿Sí?

Levantó un pulgar sobre su hombro.

—Creo que me voy a quedar atrás para poder hacer una mejor toma de ella en el escenario. ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo al bolso de mi cámara?

—Absolutamente. —Se lo quité.

Metió un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Encantada de verte de nuevo, Jasper.

—Sí. Fantástico —murmuró.

Después de una sonrisa apretada, se fue rápidamente.

Colocando su bolso en el asiento del pasillo, me hundí en la silla de al lado. Jasper me siguió por el otro lado.

—¿Recuerdas el viaje que hiciste los primeros seis meses después de dejar a Elizabeth? Eras un desastre, pero ahora estás dispuesto a olvidarte de todo eso solo para...

—¿Quieres callarte? No me acuesto con ella. —No necesitaba saber acerca de los sueños inducidos por el derrame cerebral. Mejor amigo o no, no se me exigía que me reportara con él cada vez que mi polla se ponía dura.

— Estoy siendo amable. Algo que deberías intentar.

Te guste o no, será parte de nuestra vida para siempre. Elizabeth, yo y sí, tú si dejaras de ser un imbécil el tiempo suficiente para conocerla.

Resopló.

—A menos que se vaya.

—Entonces ella se va. Y como la primera vez, no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer al respecto. Pero déjame decirte esto: Mientras ella siga siendo esta versión de Marie, la que tiene su mierda resuelta, la que ama a nuestra hija y la que realmente aparece y trabaja conmigo y no en mi contra, entonces tal vez el que ella sea parte de la vida de Elizabeth no sea tan malo. Dios sabe que habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una madre mientras crecía.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Debería llamar a Riley ahora y decirle que prepare los papeles de la custodia compartida?

Girando toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo, lo corté con una mirada molesta.

—Di otra palabra, Jasper. Juro por Dios, di una palabra más.

—Oh, tengo mucho más que decir. Pero veo la forma en que la miras, así que no creo que nada de eso importe.

—¿Estás... celoso?

—Estoy preocupado, imbécil. Te conozco. Con su pasado... —Miró a su alrededor antes de bajar la voz a un nivel casi inaudible.

— Cuando regresó, estabas empeñado en mantenerla alejada de Elizabeth. Luego te dijo que estaba en el centro comercial y ahora pasa dos días a la semana en tu casa. Y luego, cuando se tiene en cuenta que es dulce, hermosa y buena con Elizabeth...

No hace falta ser un científico para ver hacia dónde va esto.

Sonreí para mí mismo.

—Es dulce, hermosa y buena con Elizabeth, ¿eh? Dios, suena terrible.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia adelante, donde una fila de niños se alineaba al lado otro lado del otro en el escenario. Con su cabello castaño en un mar de rubio, mi niña era fácil de ver. Nos encontró casi inmediatamente y se rio mientras nos saludaba a Jasper y a mí con ambas manos.

La saludamos emocionados, sin un solo hueso frío o digno en ninguno de nuestros cuerpos.

Todavía sonriéndole a Elizabeth, susurró por un lado de su :

—Hazme un favor y esta vez ponte un condón. El próximo podría parecerse a ti y luego tendríamos que vendérselo a los trolls.

Mi sonrisa nunca vaciló mientras le daba un codazo en el pecho.

Soltó un gruñido, pero no dijo nada más.

Quería a Jasper como a un hermano. Y era completamente justo que se preocupara por mí. Yo también estaba preocupado por mí.

No entendía la atracción que sentía por Marie.

Cuando la conocí en el bar, había sido puramente físico; pero cuando regresó, fue otra cosa. Esa mujer se metió bajo mi piel.

Sí, me sentía responsable de su pasado y de la necesidad casi paralizante de corregirlo. Pero por mucho que trataba de negarlo, ignorarlo y luchar contra ello, había algo más en ella. Algo que me impresionaba con la familiaridad del déjà vu o un secreto susurrado que había escuchado de niño. En el fondo, sentía una verdad que no podía ser incalculable, pero que estaba borrosa hasta el punto que se había vuelto irreconocible.

Pero siempre estaba ahí.

Cada vez que la veía.

Y cada día se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

6 Es una aplicación para el cuidado de la salud que se utiliza para revisar síntomas; aprender sobre condiciones y medicamentos; investigar tratamientos y diagnósticos.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	27. CAPITULO VEINTICINCO

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO**

**Marie**

Aparte de algunas miradas malvadas de Marilyn, el programa era relativamente aburrido.

Nunca había estado tan feliz de aburrirme en toda mi vida. Al ver a Elizabeth caminar por el escenario, salieron lágrimas de mis ojos como si se estuviera graduando de la escuela secundaria.

Y entonces las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cuando la realidad se hundió en que realmente estaría allí para ver su graduación de la escuela secundaria. Y luego la universidad.

Esas lágrimas se convirtieron en ríos cuando la imaginé viniendo a mi casa para presentarme al chico que le había robado el corazón.

Y esos ríos se convirtieron en cascadas cuando pensé en verla vestida de novia, caminando por el pasillo, sorprendiéndome con la noticia que estaba embarazada y luego su llamada de camino al hospital para decirme que estaba de parto.

Eran todas las cosas que me perdería y que seguiría perdiendo con mi propia madre.

Pero sin importar el costo, yo estaría ahí para Elizabeth y eso las hizo las lágrimas más felices de todas.

Para cuando volví a mi asiento junto a Edward, mis mejillas se habían secado.

Aun así, lo notó.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró.

—Todo es fantástico.

Sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz, nuestra mirada perdurando por un tiempo demasiado largo. Él la alejó primero, pero no antes de deslizarse por mis labios.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante el resto del programa con su brazo presionado contra el mío, nuestros codos compartiendo un estrecho apoyabrazos; ambas miradas amorosas fijadas en Elizabeth, que se retorcía y se movía mientras se suponía que estaba prestando atención a los maestros.

Como era de esperar, cuando terminó, Elizabeth fue la primera en salir del escenario.

—¡Papá, mira! —gritó Elizabeth con un certificado de papel extendido delante de ella.

Edward la levantó mientras los otros padres se apresuraban a lidiar con sus propios hijos.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó, dándomelo mientras él la colocaba sobre su cadera.

Me asombraba la fluidez con la que la manejaba.

—Dice exactamente lo que tu maestra leyó cuando te lo dio.

—¡Léelo de nuevo!

—Para Elizabeth Cullen, Mejor Artista Unicornio del Año.

Chilló y puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Edward, aplastando sus mejillas.

—¡Soy la mejor artista unicornio!

—Eso escuché —murmuró Edward a través de sus labios de un pato.

—¿Significa esto que podemos ir a Mo's? Por favor, papi. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

—¿Vas a soltarme la cara?

—¿Vas a decir que sí?

—Sí. Está bien. Podemos ir a Mo's.

Me reí cuando lanzó sus dos manos al aire.

—Marie, ¿quieres venir a Mo's?

Sí. Sí. Dios, sí. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era Mo's, pero quería ir a donde ella estuviera.

Desafortunadamente, el dulce progreso, los cálidos abrazos y el compartir un apoya brazos no equivalían a una invitación abierta. Miré a Edward.

—Oh, no lo sé. —Pero vi con fascinación como sus labios se separaban en una sonrisa impresionante.

—Vamos, Marie. Es una pizzería a la vuelta de la esquina. Tienen los pasteles más increíbles que se pueden encontrar en Jersey.

—Los pasteles son pizza —agregó Elizabeth.

Me mordí el labio inferior para no sonreír como el Guasón.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Me encanta la pizza.

Las manos de Elizabeth fueron lanzadas al aire.

—¿Y tú, tío Jasper? ¿Vienes?

Su mirada se interpuso entre Edward y yo, su desaprobación era tangible.

—No. Voy a tener que pasar esta noche. —Le frotó la espalda mientras estaba sentada en los brazos de Edward—. Pero escucha, tal vez tú y yo podamos ir a almorzar de nuevo la semana que viene.

—¿Puedo tomar otra Coca-Cola?

—¡No! —gruñó Edward.

Jasper le guiñó el ojo.

—Tal vez.

Los cuatro nos abrimos camino entre la multitud.

Afortunadamente, Edward no se dio cuenta cuando Elizabeth me señaló a Jacob a escondidas. Era un niño muy guapo, aunque noté que tenía que volver a hablar con ella cuando le lanzó un beso al pasar.

Algo que también estaba agradecida de que Edward se perdiera.

Jasper se fue sin siquiera reconocerme de nuevo e hice lo mejor que pude para fingir que no me dolía.

Después de todo, Alice tampoco estaba convencida de Edward. Su trabajo era ser escéptico conmigo. Tal vez con menos miradas, pero lo que sea. Podría manejar a Jasper.

Seguí a Edward y Elizabeth hasta el restaurante. No estaba bromeando, realmente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. También era una cabaña glorificada que juro que el techo se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento. No podía imaginarme al exitoso hombre de negocios/multimillonario Edward Cullen entrando voluntariamente en ese lugar. Estaba lejos de ser un esnob, pero incluso yo dudaba sobre este lugar.

Decidí comprobar la puntuación del inspector de alimentos antes de pedir nada.

Me estaban esperando en la entrada cuando me convencí de que no era una broma y me bajé del auto.

—Tu cara no tiene precio —dijo Edward mientras caminaba.

—Estoy un poco sorprendida. Eso es todo.

—Es bueno. Te lo prometo. Ellos sacan todos los ingredientes y tú puedes hacer tu propia pizza.

Bueno, tú no podrás hacer nada. Elizabeth lo hace todo, pero la mantiene ocupada.

—Y también... —gruñó, empujando la puerta de madera astillada con ambas manos, sus pies resbalando sobre la grava mientras luchaba por abrirla. Edward puso una mano en la cima y la mandó a tropezar adentro, donde terminó con—: Tiene videojuegos.

—Videojuegos —jadeé poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Sorprendentemente, el lugar estaba muy concurrido, pero después de una petición susurrada y un apretón de manos de que estoy casi segura que contenía dinero en efectivo, la anfitriona nos sentó en un puesto redondo en la esquina cerca de la sala de juegos. Elizabeth fue la primera, se acomodó en la curva. Entonces Edward y yo nos deslizamos a cada lado de ella.

—¿Cuál es tu ingrediente favorito? —preguntó, fingiendo leer el menú gigante plegable—. Voy por pepperoni, queso y aceitunas. Y papá va a comprar pepperoni,salchichas, esas cosas picantes y cosas asquerosas.

—Oh. —Miré a Edward—. ¿Las cosas asquerosas son buenas aquí?

Él sonrió con suficiencia. —Algunas de las mejores.

—Ewwww —gritó Elizabeth—. ¡Son verduras!

—Aún mejor. No como carne. —Le hice cosquillas en el costado.

Se retorció fuera de mi alcance.

—Entonces consigue pepperoni.

Me reí.

—Eso es carne, loca.

—¿Lo es?

Ambas miramos a Edward, pero su mirada curiosa estaba sobre mí.

—¿Eres vegetariana?

—Sí. Cuando tenía once años, mi abuelo me alimentó con pollo mal cocido y me enfermó tanto que juré nunca más comer carne.

Sus labios se retorcieron.

—¿Pero comerás las sobras de rollitos de cerdo? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia Elizabeth.

Ah, sí. La noche que fue concebida y las sobras de comida china de su refrigerador entre las rondas dos y tres.

Mi estómago se revolvió mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

—Los rollos de huevo no cuentan. Mi padre solía cambiárselos al hombre que tenía un restaurante chino al lado de su panadería todos los sábados. Una barra de masa fermentada y una garra de oso le daban ocho rollitos, dos para cada uno de nosotros.

También hago una excepción ocasional para otros alimentos nostálgicos.

Asintió tímidamente.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención...

Un joven camarero con medio delantal a cuadros rojos y blancos apareció repentinamente en nuestra mesa.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué les traigo de beber esta noche?

—Limonada, por favor —dijo Lizzie.

Edward me hizo señas para que fuera la siguiente.

—Agua, por favor.

—Una cerveza o lo que sea que tengas.

—En realidad, ¿sabes qué? —dije—. Que sean dos. Podría ir por una cerveza.

—Sí, señora —contestó el camarero—. Solo necesito ver su identificación.

Mi boca se abrió y Edward ladró una carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A él no le pediste la identificación?

Encogió sus hombros.

—Tengo que ver la identificación de cualquiera que parezca tener menos de cuarenta años.

—¡Oye! —Edward se opuso.

Era mi turno de reírme. Saqué la identificación de mi bolso y se la di al chico.

Le echó un vistazo rápido antes de devolvérmela.

—¡Oh, oye! Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Cumpleaños? —dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth gritó—:

¡Cumpleaños!

Corrió alrededor de la cabina hasta que estuvo justo a mi lado, se puso de rodillas.

—¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, pero no es gran cosa. Ya no lo celebro.

Me ignoró por completo.

—¡Papá! ¿Significa eso que Marie toma el postre primero? —No esperó a que él respondiera antes de mirarme—. ¿Qué desayunaste?

—Um... tostada de mantequilla de maní? ¿Por qué?

—¡Nooooooo! Es tu cumpleaños. Consigues donas en tu cumpleaños.

—Debo haberme perdido ese memorándum.

—Abrí los ojos hacia Edward, pero él me miraba con silenciosa contemplación.

— ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no estás haciendo cosas con tus amigos esta noche?

Encogí mis hombros.

—Lo hice. Fui y vi a mi artista unicornio favorita recibir un premio. Ahora, estoy a punto de comer pizza con ella y su padre.

Me miró fijamente mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado para recuperar su billetera.

Después de sacar un billete de cinco dólares, lo entregó.

—Elizabeth, ve a jugar un rato.

Ella tomó el dinero.

—¿Me llamarás cuando sea el momento de hacer nuestras pizzas?

Giró la cabeza una fracción hacia un lado, donde pudimos ver la línea de juegos de arcade y tres máquinas de garras diferentes a través del pasillo.

—Sí, nena. Te llamaré.

Comencé a deslizarme cuando de repente se agachó debajo de la mesa y corrió a los videojuegos, casi derribando a nuestro camarero mientras regresaba con nuestras bebidas.

Edward no dijo nada, pero sentí su mirada vagando sobre mi rostro mientras veía a Elizabeth gastando su dinero como una hábil profesional en la máquina de cambio.

Cuando el camarero se alejó, se inclinó hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no mencionaste que esta noche era tu cumpleaños?

Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza.

—Porque no importa.

—No tenías que faltar a tu cumpleaños para ir a la escuela esta noche. Ahora, me siento culpable por habértelo preguntado.

—Deberías dejar ir algo de esa culpa. No fui esta noche porque tú me invitaste. Bueno, supongo que sí, pero fui a verla. He tenido veintisiete cumpleaños... Veintiocho ahora. Pero nunca la había visto cruzar un escenario para obtener un premio.

Me he perdido muchas cosas, Edward. Ya no tengo intención de desaparecer.

Su sonora risa captó nuestra atención. Estaba sentada en un taburete, jugando no muy bien un viejo juego de Pac-Man.

—Debería ir a ayudarla. —Comencé a escabullirme de la cabina cuando su mano cruzó la mesa, aterrizando sobre la mía.

—Elizabeth me preguntó si éramos amigos.

Me quedé helada, su toque hacía que el zumbido en mis venas cantara a niveles ensordecedores.

—¿De acuerdo?

—No sabía qué decirle.

Respiré un "Oh" desinflado.

Usando su pulgar, acarició el dorso de mi mano.

—Porque ambos sabemos que eres más que eso y un día, ella también lo hará.

Somos poco convencionales, pero lo que quiero que mi hija siempre recuerde es que tiene una familia que la ama. Y eso te incluye a ti.

—Edward—susurré, mi corazón sintiéndose como si fuera a explotar.

Familia. Era todo lo que siempre quise y por eso vine por Elizabeth. Esa niña era todo lo que me quedaba. Pero ahora, de alguna manera extraña sentía que también tenía a Edward.

Sus labios se adelgazaron y se convirtieron en una apretada sonrisa.

—La vida es corta, Marie. Sé que no tengo que recordártelo. Así que voy a decir esto. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Y, en mi familia, celebramos los cumpleaños.

—Quitó la palma de su mano y se detuvo con su dedo índice encima del mío, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en ese centro comercial todos esos años antes.

Tomé un aliento agudo, la avalancha de esos recuerdos me golpearon con toda su fuerza.

Pero no los terribles que me paralizaban de miedo.

O los sangrientos que hacían que mi estómago se revelara.

No, los recuerdos que me bañaron fueron sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente.

Una cuenta de tres para estar a salvo.

Su mano sosteniendo la mía mientras me guiaba a través del Infierno.

Eran recuerdos de Edward Masen, el chico de quince años que me había protegido con su propio cuerpo antes de que supiera mi nombre.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

—No llores —murmuró—. Por favor. No más llanto.

Usando mi mano libre, apunté a mis ojos.

—Son lagrimas buenas. —Dándole vuelta mi mano, envolví mis dedos para que las puntas de su mano se cerraran con las puntas de la mía.

— La vida no se vive como un todo.

Su frente se arrugó.

—¿Eh?

—No nos dan cien años de una vez. El tiempo se reparte de a un segundo muy manejable a la vez. Si todo en lo que te concentras es en el panorama general y te preocupas por el mañana, pierdes la felicidad que se puede encontrar en los segundos.

—Cubrí nuestros dedos unidos con la otra mano.

— Gracias por este segundo, Edward. Y por todos los otros que me has dado en el pasado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, respiró:

—Jesús, Marie . No me lo agradezcas.

—Lo hago. Y lo vas a tomar sin sentirte culpable o lleno de arrepentimiento.

Porque, por este segundo en el tiempo, vamos a ser felices. ¿De acuerdo?

Su hermosa cara se suavizó mientras su mirada sostenía la mía.

Y nos quedamos sentados allí. Tomados de la mano. Mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro.

Viviendo en el segundo.

Felices.

Bueno, al menos nosotros lo estábamos.

—¡Oh, hombre! —gritó Elizabeth —. ¡El fantasma me comió de nuevo!

Edward fue el primero en sonreír, brillante y amplio, y la mía le siguió casi inmediatamente.

La pérdida de nuestra conexión cuando apartó la mano fue asombrosa. El dolor hueco que dejaba atrás se transformó en risa, otro segundo que siempre recordaré mientras levantaba la mano en el aire, señalando al camarero mientras gritaba:

—Tenemos un cumpleaños en la casa. Necesito tres brownies para empezar. —El humor brillaba en sus ojos mientras me devolvía la mirada—. Y un lado de aderezo ranch.

Hubo muchas risas durante la cena esa noche.

Primero, mientras Edward y Elizabeth fingían vomitar mientras me veían sumergiendo la esquina de mi brownie en el ranch con cada bocado. Luego, mientras Elizabeth cantaba "¡Ay!" mientras preparaba las pizzas de Edward y las mías con las cosas asquerosas, que resultaron ser cebollas, hongos y pimientos rojos salteados. Edward pagó la cena, pero ninguno de nosotros tenía prisa por irse, así que para cuando finalmente nos levantamos de la cabina, ya habían pasado más de tres horas y veinte dólares gastados en los videojuegos.

Sin duda, fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en más de una década.

Hasta ese momento


	28. CAPITULO VEINTISÉIS

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTISÉIS**

**Marie**

Acababa de lavarme la cara y de ponerme la camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos color azul bebé cuando mi teléfono sonó.

**_Alice: Si no contestas mis mensajes, enviaré un equipo de SEALs de la Marina a buscarte. Sin embargo, podrían ser strippers de cumpleaños, así que no estoy segura de lo efectivos que serán._**

Me dirigí a mi cocina para tomar una botella de agua antes de acostarme.

**_Yo: Estoy viva. Llegué a casa hace unos minutos. _**

No se necesitan strippers.

**_Alice: ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Edward? _**

**_ Yo: ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? _**

Una notificación de mensaje se deslizó desde la parte superior de mi pantalla.

**_ Edward: ¿Llegaste bien a casa?_**

Querido. Dios. Mi corazón. Quería saber cómo estaba.

**_ Yo: Lo hice. Gracias de nuevo por la cena y el brownie. Especialmente el ranch. _**

**_ Edward: No volvamos a mencionar el ranch o voy a ser yo el que vomité en seco esta vez. _**

**_ Yo: ¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre vomitar en seco?_**

El mensaje de Alice se deslizó en una notificación. Lo leí sin cambiar de conversación.

_** Alice: Sí. Quiero todos los detalles pervertidos. Incluyendo, pero no limitado, a qué lado tenía su polla esta noche. **_

Estaba riéndome cuando llegó la respuesta de Edward.

**_ Edward: Elizabeth está planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para ti mañana. Alerta de spoiler: No incluye purpurina, bombas de baño ni piel de llama. _**

_** Yo: Uno, awwwwwwww. Dos, ¿piel de llama?**_

**_ Edward: Pensó que sería una buena decoración para la mesa. Como confeti, pero con cabello afeitado de un asqueroso animal de corral. _**

**_ Yo: Eso suena a perfección, así que ahora estoy muy decepcionada. _**

**_ Edward: Por favor, no le digas eso mañana. Me hará saltar la valla del zoológico con un juego de tijeras de podar antes de que se sirva el pastel. _**

**_ Yo: ¡Oh! ¡Va a haber pastel! ¿De qué tipo?_**

**_ Edward: Tan pronto como llegamos a casa, se acercó a casa de Esme y le preguntó si le ayudaría a hornear uno por la mañana. Escuché algo sobre funfetti. _**

**_ Yo: ¡Mi favorito! _**

**_ Edward: ¿Algún aderezo para ensaladas en particular que te gustaría pedir? _**

**_ Yo: El francés va con el funfetti. Si fuera de terciopelo rojo, serían mil islas. _**

**_ Edward: Basta ya. Detente ahora mismo. _**

**_ Yo: Estoy bromeando. _**

**_ Edward: Bien. Tal vez pueda dormir esta noche._**

Otra notificación de mensaje se deslizó por la parte superior de la pantalla.

**_ Alice: ¡Hola! Estoy esperando. _**

Ella podría seguir esperando. Le escribí otro mensaje a Edward.

**_ Yo: Yo también. Gracias de nuevo por lo de esta noche. _**

**_Edward: De nada. Nos vemos mañana. Finge estar sorprendida. _**

**_ Yo: Lo haré. Buenas noches, Edward. _**

**_Alice: me mandó otro mensaje, justo cuando apareció el último mensaje de Edward._**

**_Edward: Dulces sueños._**

**_Alice: ¡Está bien! Eso es todo, El equipo SEAL del sexo está en camino._**

Sonriendo como una maníaca, hice clic en la notificación y le escribí un mensaje a Alice.

**_Yo: Calma tus tetas. Edward me estaba enviando mensajes de texto._**

_**Yo: Para tu información impaciente, esta noche fue increíble. Como increíble, increíble. Elizabeth estuvo adorable como siempre. Pero Edward... Dios mío, ese hombre lo hace muy duro para mí. Al diablo tus ocho segundos. Si alguna vez me besa, no voy a subir a **_**tomar aire. Posiblemente nunca.**

Esos tres pequeños puntos rebotaron en la parte inferior, pero había terminado con sus sermones sobre cómo debería de mantenerme alejada de Edward.

**_Yo: ¡Oh por Dios! ¡deja de escribir y escucha! Sé todas las razones por las que esto es una mala idea, pero no entiendes lo que se siente cuando me toca. O me mira. O... en serio, entra en la maldita habitación y todo mi cuerpo está en alerta máxima. Y no es solo porque sea guapo. También es dulce y considerado. _**

**_Esta noche descubrió que era mi cumpleaños y me pidió un brownie con ranch. Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo hace eso?_**

**_Yo: ¡No digas que un asqueroso! Fue ridículamente dulce. Y me dijo que yo era parte de su familia. Quiero decir, claro, fue de una manera indirecta. Pero lo dijo. Y fue como si supiera lo mucho que necesitaba sentir eso de nuevo._**

**_Yo: Y es tan gracioso. Incluso cuando no lo está intentando. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre te hizo reír, Alice? ¿Como reír de verdad? Dios, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Siento que me estoy hundiendo en arenas movedizas mientras ando de puntillas a su alrededor, cuando todo lo que realmente quiero hacer es arrastrarme a su regazo y nunca irme._**

**_Yo: Estabas tan equivocada la otra noche. Debería haberle besado en ese baño. Le juré a toda mi familia que viviría mi vida en segundos. No voy a dejar que otro se me escape._**

Estaba escribiendo otro mensaje con una lista de todas las cosas que debería haberle hecho a Edward en los últimos meses cuando otra notificación de texto se deslizó desde la parte superior de mi pantalla.

**_Alice: Bien. No me hables de tu noche. De todos modos, no me importaba. Solo bromeaba... Envíame un mensaje de texto con todos los detalles por la mañana o derribaré tu puerta. Buenas noches._**

Mi.

Corazón.

Se.

Detuvo.

Leí y releí su mensaje una y otra vez, el temor tóxico se asentó en mi estómago. Si el mensaje de Alice apareció como una notificación, ¿a quién demonios le había contado mis entrañas?

Sabía la respuesta. Realmente no quería saber la maldita respuesta.

Los nervios y la vergüenza rugieron dentro de mí, batiéndose en duelo como los vientos de un huracán.

Con un gran peso en mi pecho, empujé muy lentamente hacia arriba la notificación para revelar el nombre que tenía debajo.

Edward.

Oh, mierda.

Edward.

Mi mente entró en modo de pánico irracional. Bueno, no es que el pánico fuera irracional. Eso era muy, muy racional después de que accidentalmente le diera mi corazón al hombre que deseaba. Pero las ideas que mi cerebro estaba lanzando para arreglar este fiasco eran completa y absolutamente irracionales.

Cosas como: Tal vez no lo había leído.

Entonces recordé las burbujas de texto que rebotaban cuando empezó a responder, lo más probable es que me dijera que le había enviado un mensaje a la persona equivocada. Ya sabes, como un ser humano decente. Pero le dije que dejara de escribir y que escuchara.

Entonces consideré que tal vez se había acostado sobre su teléfono, lo que había causado las burbujas de texto, cuando en realidad ya estaba dormido. Así me daba tiempo para escabullirme a su casa, encontrar su teléfono, borrar los mensajes y luego devolvérselo.

Entonces recordé las cámaras.

Finalmente, mi cerebro aterrizó en la excusa más irracional pero un tanto creíble de todas.

_**Yo: Mierda. Lo siento. Eso era para Alice. Le estaba contando sobre otro** **tipo que conozco llamado , ¿verdad? ¿Quién iba a saber que era un nombre tan común?**_

Con el estómago en nudos, caminé por mi sala de estar, observando el fondo de ese texto durante más de cinco minutos, pero la burbuja nunca apareció. Así que decidí intentarlo de nuevo porque era claramente una gran idea.

**_Yo: No pensaste que estaba hablando de ti, ¿verdad? ¡JÁ! Eso sería una locura._**

Hice agujeros con la mirada a ese teléfono durante otros cinco minutos sin respuesta. Maldita sea. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Una verdadera sorpresa.

_**Yo: De acuerdo, mira. Estoy mortificada. ¿Qué se necesita para que olvides que esto sucedió?**_

Me hundí en el sofá y puse los codos sobre las rodillas. Esto no puede estar pasando. No algo tan estúpido y prevenible. Pero no. No le había enviado a Edward ni un solo texto accidental que pudiera ser ignorado o explicado. Le envié la versión en texto de una autobiografía. Esbozando en gran detalle toda la mierda que había estado girando en mi cabeza en los últimos meses.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar al descubrir que sentía algo por él. Basándome en la forma en que me miraba, estaba segura de que albergaba algunos sentimientos propios. Pero admitirlo en voz alta y no en medio de una mirada lujuriosa era muy parecido a aceptarlo. Hace tres meses, Edward pensaba que era Marie la Terrible. Habíamos recorrido un largo camino, pero ahora esperaba que pudiera mirarme a los ojos todos los miércoles y sábados sabiendo que, si alguna vez me besa, no voy a subir a tomar aire. Posiblemente nunca.

Podría manejar el rechazo.

Demonios, estaba esperando el rechazo.

Pero había una parte muy grande y muy real de mí que temía que esto cambiara las cosas entre nosotros.

¿Y si se sintía incómodo o enojado y se retractaba para dejarme ver a Elizabeth? Eso era lo único que no podía arriesgar. Sin embargo, allí estaba yo mirando mi teléfono, esperando con alfileres y agujas, nervios revolcándose en mi estómago por el día del juicio final.

**_Yo: Por favor. Te lo ruego. Sácame de mi miseria._**

**_Yo: Si estás enojado, lo entenderé perfectamente. _**

**_Podemos hablar de ello. Puedo explicarlo. No me quites a _Elizabeth.**

Cuanto más escribía, más frenética me volvía, la posibilidad de perderla hundiéndome hasta que se sintiera como una conclusión predecible.

**_Yo: Edward, por favor. Me retracto. Me retracto de todo. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, solo di algo._**

Mi cabeza se levantó cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

Eran más de las once y mis vecinos ancianos nunca se enfrentaban a la noche.

Era él.

Podía sentir el zumbido en mis venas.

Maldito sea ese jodido zumbido.

Me preparé para lo peor, me levanté, crucé la habitación y mientras aguantaba la respiración, abrí la puerta.

Era lo más desarreglado que he visto a Edward.

Tenía los botones desabrochados, las mangas arremangadas al azar y el cabello despeinado, como si hubiera estado pasando las manos por la parte superior.

Nada de esto me hizo sentir mejor.

—Lo siento —susurré, porque ¿qué más había que decir?

En silencio, me miró fijamente, su mirada pesada y su mandíbula dura. Su nuez de Adán se movió antes de lamer sus labios.

—No deberías haberme besado esa noche en el baño.

Retorcí mis manos delante de mí.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo sé. Y yo...

Con voz baja y ronca, dijo:

—Pero eso no significa que yo no debiera haberte besado.

Mi conmoción o alivio no tuvo tiempo de registrarse antes de que diera un largo paso adelante, con su brazo alrededor de mis caderas. Me arrastró contra su pecho y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, duro y castigador, lleno de toda la desesperación de un hombre hambriento.

Escalofríos explotaron en mi piel como el comienzo de todas las fantasías sexuales que había tenido delante de mí.

Era Edward

Edward Masen.

Edward Cullen.

No importaba.

Era solo Edward, su boca abriéndose, su lengua barriendo con la mía, sus fuertes brazos apretándome contra su pecho. Su corazón palpitando una dulce y devastadora armonía con el mío.

Inclinando la cabeza, llevó el beso más profundo, nuestros labios sellándose como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban en su lugar. Sabía a nada y a todo al mismo tiempo, mis sentidos demasiado abrumados por el hecho de que estaba allí para concentrarse en una sola cosa.

No su lengua aterciopelada enredándose con la mía, buscando el control mientras se tragaba mi rendición.

No su mano deslizándose por mi culo, mi piel ardiendo mientras palmeaba una mejilla, moliendome contra su polla engrosándose.

No de la forma en que su otra mano agarró la parte de atrás de mi cuello, sus dedos mordiendo mi carne mientras me destrozaba la boca.

—Mierda —murmuró, levantándome en sus brazos, con mis piernas colgando mientras me llevaba dentro de mi casa y pateaba la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y me dejó caer mientras me clavaba contra la pared con su fuerte cuerpo. Mordió mis labios y gruñó—: Dime que pare.

Deslicé mi lengua sobre su labio inferior.

—Prometí que nunca saldría a tomar aire.

Se echó hacia atrás para captar mi mirada, llamas verdes ardiendo en sus ojos.

Ese debería haber sido el momento en que le dijera la verdad.

Ese debería haber sido el momento en que derramaba tres meses de secretos y mentiras.

Ese debería haber sido el momento en que ponía los frenos, confesaba dieciocho años de amarlo y le hacía entender por qué había hecho todas las cosas que hice.

Pero había pasado cada segundo agonizante de esos dieciocho años deseándolo.

Anhelando por él.

Soñando con ese momento.

Mi vida era vivida en los segundos.

Y en ese segundo, quería tocar cada centímetro de Edward Cullen mientras él tocaba cada centímetro mío.

—Por favor, Edward —susurré.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó.


	29. CAPITULO VEINTISIETE

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTISIETE**

**Edward**

Era la peor idea que había tenido.

Después de leer sus textos, me juré a mí mismo que nunca dejaría que pasara algo entre los dos.

Seguí jurándolo mientras paseaba por mi sala de estar mientras esperaba que Esme apareciera para quedarse con Elizabeth.

Lo juré de nuevo mientras guardaba dos condones en mi bolsillo antes de salir de mi casa.

Y lo juré cada minuto del viaje a su casa, la idea de su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose bajo el mío hizo que mi pie pisara el acelerador.

Sabía que esos mensajes no eran para mí, me resigné a una ducha fría y a masturbarme mientras seguían llegado.

Pero entonces ella lo había escrito. La única cosa que me hizo replantearme toda mi jodida vida.

Le juré a toda mi familia que viviría mi vida en segundos. No voy a dejar que otro se me escape.

No sabía por qué me sentía así por ella. Seguro que no fue como me sentí la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos. Podría haber dicho que era porque ahora compartíamos una hija y más recientemente, me enteré de que también compartíamos un pasado doloroso en ese centro comercial. Pero era más que eso. Sentía una atracción hacia ella que no podía explicar más de lo que podía extinguirla.

Así que, sí. Aparte de las malas, horribles y estúpidas decisiones, después de leer esos textos y descubrir que ella estaba tan enamorada como yo, también quería vivir en los segundos.

Y cuando abrió la puerta con esa camiseta blanca de tirantes, sus pezones que se veían a través de la fina tela y esos pantalones cortos que revelaban sus piernas tonificadas lo suficientemente largas para rodear mis caderas mientras la tomaba rápida y duramente, quise que esos segundos se pasaran dentro de ella.

—Por favor, Edward—susurró.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—¿Dormitorio? —murmuré, succionando mi camino hasta su cuello.

—Arriba —jadeó.

—Mierda, eso está demasiado lejos.

Tarareó, rodando sus caderas. La fricción contra mi polla haciéndola vibrar.

—gemí, caminando hacia las escaleras.

Con nuestras bocas fusionadas, nos besamos chocando contra las paredes y casi cayendo mientras ella intentaba desabrochar mi camisa. Para cuando llegamos a la cima de las escaleras, le había quitado los pantalones cortos, dejándola solo con esa delgada camiseta sin mangas y un par igualmente delgado de bragas rosas. No deberían haber sido tan apetitosamente sexy como lo eran.

Pero en ella...

No habíamos llegado a su habitación antes que metiera un dedo en sus bragas, tirando de ellas hacia un lado y burlándome de su humedad.

Jadeó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para mantener el equilibrio mientras estábamos en su pasillo, a solo unos metros de su cama, pero físicamente incapaz de llegar más lejos.

Metí la punta de mi dedo en su abertura, deslizándola hacia arriba hasta que encontré su clítoris.

—¿Esto es lo que te hago, nena? ¿Es esto de lo que hablabas en esos textos?

Apoyó su frente en mis pectorales mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba.

—Sí.

Rodeé su clítoris.

—Y quieres más, ¿no? Recuerdas lo bien que se sintió...

Su cabeza se levantó repentinamente.

—No quiero recordar nada, Edward. Esto es ahora. Tú y yo. Solo quiero que me toques. —Se levantó sobre los dedos de sus pies, poniendo sus labios sobre los míos.

—Y que me beses y...

Cumplí ese deseo, áspero y necesitado. Tenía razón. Esto no se trataba del pasado, un camino en el que ninguno de nosotros necesitaba perderse.

Manteniendo nuestras bocas conectadas, la pasé a través de la puerta abierta.

Su habitación estaba oscura, la luz en el pasillo iluminaba tenuemente su escape tropical, con mosquiteros decorativos que cubrían la parte superior de su cama. Pero eso fue lo único que noté en su habitación en nuestro frenético camino hacia el colchón.

Cuando ella se hundió en la cama, terminé sus esfuerzos en mi camisa y la tiré al costado, luego me quité los zapatos y los calcetines y me salí de los pantalones, pero no sin antes sacar un condón de mi bolsillo.

Mientras lo hacía rodar por mi eje, ella atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras sus ojos, anchos y llenos de sorpresa, hacían el lento viaje sobre mi dura polla antes de caer sobre mis cicatrices. La bala que me atravesó el estómago me había destrozado el abdomen inferior izquierdo. Las mujeres siempre la miraban fijamente.

No podía culparlas, era un desastre. Demonios, Marie también había mirado eso la primera vez.

Pero era la que estaba a mi lado que no era más que un círculo del tamaño de una moneda de cinco centavos la que había capturado su atención.

Ella podría hacer una inspección completa más tarde por todo lo que me importaba, pero ya no esperaría más. Deslicé las bragas por sus piernas y las arrojé a un lado. Entonces tomé su boca de nuevo, tragándome su gemido mientras subía a la cima. Sus piernas se abrieron, permitiendo que mis caderas cayesen, su núcleo caliente y húmedo presionando contra mi tensa polla.

—Edward. —Respiró, aferrándose a mi cuello mientras me mecía contra ella.

—Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre.

Besándose hasta el cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y repitió:

—Edward. Edward. Edward.

Que me jodan, debería haber traído más de dos condones.

Tirando hacia atrás, tiré de la parte delantera de su camiseta hacia abajo, liberando un pecho perfecto y redondo.

Mientras giraba mi lengua alrededor de su pezón en forma de pico, su espalda se arqueó de la cama, lo que la presionó más profundamente en mi boca.

—Sí, oh, Dios, Edward, por favor.

Deslicé una mano por su costado y la empujé hacia arriba sobre su camiseta.

—Quítate esto.

—No —jadeó, abriendo más sus piernas.

Era una oferta que no podía rechazar.

Agarrando la base de mi polla, me guie dentro de su calor apretado.

Y cuando digo apretado, quiero deci, jodidamente apretado.

—Jesús, Marie —gemí, deliberadamente estirando su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.

Mirándola, entré hasta la empuñadura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca abierta, un espectro completo de éxtasis coloreando su cara.

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

Sus párpados se abrieron y deseé haber encendido las luces porque había una suave emoción en su rostro que no podía distinguir en la habitación poco iluminada.

Pero lo sentí. De alguna forma, de alguna manera. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero mi pecho se apretó y los músculos de mis brazos y espalda se tensaron.

—Mar...

—Shhhh —ronroneó, levantando la cabeza para besarme—. No arruines esto con palabras. —Su cuerpo me envolvió, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, su centro apretándome en un tirón largo y necesitado.

Besé el costado de su garganta mientras comenzaba un lento viaje que había perdido su frenesí pero que me consumía con algo más. La trabajé con empujes rítmicos,su cuerpo moviéndose con el mío como olas perdidas en el mar.

Me besó como si se estuviera ahogando en nosotros, sus labios aterrorizados por el pánico, tocando y saboreando cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar como si no pudiera conseguir lo suficiente.

Pero no se trataba de sexo. No estaba perdida en el deseo, persiguiendo una liberación evasiva.

Estaba tratando de inhalarme y que me jodan si eso no me gustaba más.

A medida que mis empujones se hacían más urgentes, sus uñas se enterraban en mi carne, su mano bajando hasta la herida de salida de la bala en mi costado.

En el momento en que la encontró, todo su cuerpo se hundió debajo de mí como si acabara de llegar a casa.

—Oh, Dios, Edward—gritó, su voz crujiendo mientras se aferraba a mí.

Necesitaba ver su cara. No tenía ni idea de lo que demonios estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero se sentía demasiado bien debajo de mí.

—Vamos, nena —gruñí, entrando en ella con fuerza.

Gritó de nuevo, pero no había manera de confundirlo con otra cosa que no fuera el placer.

Una marea de necesidad física me invadió y me metí en ella más y más rápido, dejando caer mis dedos sobre su clítoris, desesperado por llevarla al límite conmigo.

Gemía mientras yo susurraba maldiciones, la lamida de nuestra carne tocando el bajo de nuestra sinfonía erótica.

Ella se rompió primero, el sonido de mi nombre cayendo de sus labios en un sorbo de alcohol. El mundo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor, nada más que ella y esa cama existía fuera de ese segundo mientras pulsaba a mi alrededor, despojándolo de la liberación de mi cuerpo.

—Mierda —gemí, enterrando mi cara en su cuello mientras rodaba mi subidón con golpes perezosos.

Mientras mi mente saciada descendía hasta el presente, me rasguñó suavemente la espalda con una mano, pero nunca movió la otra de mi cicatriz.

Podría haber dormido allí durante una docena de años, dentro de ella, encima de ella, con las yemas de sus dedos arrullándome en el olvido. Pero no era una opción.

El hecho es que, aunque había tenido el sexo más increíble, físicamente y sangrando emocionalmente, había sido con Marie. La madre de mi hija.

Pero sentirla acurrucándose a mi alrededor, su corazón acelerándose y su respiración agitada, no me arrepentía. Ni por un segundo.

Y esa podría haber sido la parte más aterradora de todas.

Levantando la cabeza, la miré fijamente, mi pecho apretándose al ver sus ojos encapuchados.

Besé sus labios.

—Hola.

—Hola —me respondió susurrando.

Incapaz de contenerme, me sumergí para tomar su boca en un lánguido beso.

Sonrió cuando finalmente me alejé.

—Podría hacer eso toda la noche.

—Tengo un condón más. Pero, primero, necesito deshacerme de éste y tenemos que hablar.

Apretó los ojos, sus brazos cayendo repentinamente a la cama.

—Noooooooooooooo. Nada de hablar esta noche.

Me reí contra sus labios antes de retirarme lentamente.

—Confía en mí. También está abajo en mi lista.

Jadeó ante la pérdida y mientras me ponía de pie, cerró las piernas antes de que pudiera vislumbrar su coño reluciente. Probablemente era lo mejor, ya que solo el pensamiento hizo que mi polla se endureciera de nuevo.

Para cuando volví de su baño, estaba sentada en el otro lado de la cama con las almohadas apoyadas detrás de ella, la camiseta sin mangas todavía puesta y la sábana alrededor de su cintura. Pero lo que llamaba mi atención fue la forma en que agarraba nerviosamente al borde de la sábana.

No me molesté con la ropa ni con las mantas, ya que me acosté sobre mi estómago junto a ella.

—¿Quieres limpiarte antes de que hablemos?

—Usé el de la habitación de invitados.

Sonreí y levanté el borde de la sábana para echar un vistazo no tan sutil. Sin bragas. Estaba nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerse pantalones y descartar la segunda ronda. Podría trabajar con eso.

—Buena chica —la alabé, besando su hombro.

Colgando mi antebrazo tatuado sobre su estómago, me acerqué y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano con un codo en el colchón—. Háblame de los sentimientos que tienes por mí.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Qué? No.

—Vamos. En tus mensajes, le contabas a Alice todo sobre ellos. Seguro que puedes decírmelo.

—Bueno, puedo decirte que Alice piensa que mis sentimientos son una idea horrible y que probablemente tendría una embolia coronaria si nos viera desnudos ahora mismo.

Pasé dos dedos por encima de su pecho cubierto, su pezón se endureció de inmediato.

—Técnicamente, soy el único desnudo. Todavía llevas ropa.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando respondió:

—Es abogada. No estoy segura de que la defensa le sirva.

—Touché.

—Además, ¿qué hay de Jasper? Tampoco parece estar en el equipo Marie.

Fascinado por los nudos apretados que se veían a través de su camisa, no levanté la mirada y le respondí:

—No te preocupes por Jasper. Nadie necesita saber esto hasta que sepamos qué está pasando aquí.

—Espera. —Agarró mi mano y la movió para descansar sobre su estómago—. No puedo pensar cuando haces eso.

—Ese es el punto. —Sonriendo, la miré. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vi la ansiedad en su rostro—. Oye, oye, oye. No me mires así. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé. Supongo que esa es la verdadera pregunta. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Dejé escapar un fuerte aliento.

—Aún no tengo una respuesta a eso. Hace una hora, no pensé que estaría sentado aquí. —Me acerqué más y acuné el costado de su cuello—. Voy a ser honesto contigo: Esta fue la cosa más épicamente estúpida que ambos pudimos haber hecho en nuestra situación. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Miró hacia la pared.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. Ahora, eso está fuera del camino.

—Solté su cuello y volví a prestarle atención a su pezón.

Su boca se abrió, pero su mirada escéptica se movió a la mía.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es nuestra charla? Hicimos algo épicamente estúpido. ¿Ahora vamos a quemar el último condón?

—Bueno, quiero decir, en realidad no es el último condón. Hasta donde yo sé, el apocalipsis no ha ocurrido desde que llegué aquí. La farmacia tendrá más.

Una vez más, detuvo mi mano en su pecho.

—Edward, hablo en serio. Entré en pánico esta noche después de que accidentalmente te envié esos mensajes porque tenía miedo de que te enojaras y me quitaras a Elizabeth. Tienes todo el control en esta situación y por mucho que me encantó cada segundo de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, el no saber lo que está pensando me asusta.

La idea de que ella estuviera asustada o pensara que iba a usar a Elizabeth para castigarla si me molestaba. Se sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Mira, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve algún tipo de relación. Ya ni siquiera sé qué clase de hombre soy. Pero sé que no soy ese tipo de padre.

Pase lo que pase entre nosotros o lo que no pase, nunca la usaré como peón.

—No quise insinuar que lo harías, pero no puedo leerte la mayor parte del tiempo.

Es como si no pudieras decidir si me odias o si quieres arrancarme la ropa.

—Sí. Es exactamente así. —Me volteé sobre mi espalda, le puse un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la empujé hacia mi costado.

— Hace unas semanas, yo tampoco sabía cómo me sentía. No me he sentido en control de ninguna parte de esta situación desde el día que te vi en mi patio trasero.

Y para un tipo como yo, cuya vida entera ha sido definida por el caos, esa fue una sensación paralizante. No quería que tuvieras nada que ver con Elizabeth porque estaba asustado. Es mi trabajo protegerla y tú eras la única persona en el mundo con la habilidad de quitármela.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia arriba mientras descansaba sobre mi hombro.

—Edward, te dije que nunca...

—Sé lo que dijiste, pero en mi experiencia, las palabras no valen nada. El hombre que me enseñó a andar en bicicleta y besó mis rodillas despellejadas...

—Me detuve, moviendo su mano hacia mi feo y marcado abdomen—. Trató de matarme.

Deslizó su mano hacia mi cadera y me dio un apretón tranquilizador. Era triste, pero no sentí lástima viniendo de ella.

—La confianza es difícil para mí. Hice un salto de fe para permitirle tener visitas en contra de los consejos de todos, porque eso era algo que podía controlar. Estaba preparado para odiarte hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sé que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos la noche que nos conocimos en el bar.

Pero no me di cuenta de que esto es lo que eras.

—Besé su frente—. Que me jodan, no estaba preparado para ti. Y lo digo como un cumplido. Eres un encanto. Amable. Generosa. Cuando me presenté en tu casa ese día y tiraste los materiales reciclables de ese hombre en tu piso porque no se iba hasta que los tomaste... —Me reí del recuerdo—. Y la pintura.

Todavía tengo esa camisa, ¿sabes?

No puedo tirarla a la basura porque me hace sonreír cada vez que la veo.

Su voz se llenó de emoción cuando contestó.

—Si vas a conservarla, retiro mi oferta a . Aunque, si alguna vez decides filtrar mi identidad como C.R. Swan, probablemente valdría una fortuna.

Me reí, el subidón que esa mujer me daba yendo directo a mi cabeza.

—Y eso. Solo eso. Tu trasero sabelotodo responde a todo. Le preguntaste a Alice en ese texto cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre la hizo reír. Y pensé en ello. No podía recordar la última vez que una mujer me hizo reír.

Me miró sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

—No te hagas la tímida conmigo. Eres graciosa. Rara. Pero graciosa. Y eres buena con Elizabeth. Ella te ama. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que nos follamos con la mirada a través de la habitación durante la clase de arte.

Tomó un aliento agudo.

—Por favor, dime que no dijo "follar con la mirada".

—No. Pero no pasará mucho tiempo si no tratamos este asunto de Jacob.

Aparentemente, es un experto en amor.

—¿Nosotros? —chilló.

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste que necesitábamos abordar el tema de Jacob.

Sabía lo que me estaba preguntando y lo decía en serio cuando lo dije, pero esa era una conversación para otro día.

—No me dejas enviarlo por correo a China. Así que, sí... vamos a tener que encontrar una solución alternativa para esa pequeña mierda.

Bajó la barbilla para que ya no pudiera ver su cara, pero el ligero temblor de sus hombros delató sus lágrimas.

Puse mis labios en su cabello y susurré:

—Voy a seguir hablando, pero no quiero que llores.

—Son lagrimas buenas.

—Ah, está bien entonces. Continúa.

Se rio como lo esperaba y me afectó de la manera en que siempre lo hacía al extender una sonrisa por toda mi cara.

No hablé durante varios segundos mientras me deleitaba con el raro sabor de la felicidad que había encontrado con otro adulto. Tenía amigos. Tenía a Jasper. Pero nadie entendía realmente lo amargo de mi vida para darse cuenta de lo enorme que era el dulce cuando finalmente lo probaba.

Durante cuatro años, Elizabeth había sido mi único dulce.

Y era suficiente. Ella siempre sería suficiente para mí.

Pero era un tipo diferente de dulce con Marie.

—Estoy feliz de que sepas de mi pasado —dije rápidamente como si fuera un pequeño y sucio secreto que me quemaba la parte posterior de la garganta.

— Me convierte en un ser humano horrible, pero saber que estuviste allí y que me entiendes en un nivel diferente ha sido la experiencia más liberadora de mi vida.

Creo que es por eso que estamos aquí ahora mismo. Siento esta innegable conexión contigo que no puedo alejar y una gran parte de mí no quiere alejarla en absoluto porque, mientras estoy casi seguro de que somos un desastre a punto de ocurrir, saber que alguien más realmente se mete en mi cabeza sin que tenga que explicar cada detalle agonizante, es... adictivo.

Su cara se levantó tan rápido que encendió la culpa dentro de mí. Mierda. ¿Por qué le había confesado eso? Mi maldito padre mató a sus padres por mi culpa y como un bastardo egoísta, le dije que estaba feliz de que hubiera estado allí ese día porque apreciaba que ella pudiera entenderme.

Qué pedazo de mierda era.

—Yo...

—No hagas eso. No te atrevas a disculparte conmigo. —Rodó así estaba medio encima de mí. La luz en el pasillo la iluminaba mientras se apoyaba en un codo, acercando su cara solo a unos centímetros de la mía.

— ¿Pero y si no lo somos?

—¿Y si no somos qué?

—¿Y si no somos un desastre a punto de ocurrir?

Parpadeé, totalmente en estado de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo escuchaste todo lo que acabo de decir, sabes todo sobre mí y lo pasas por alto? Como si no fuera nada.

—Porque no es nada, Edward. Eras un niño en un centro comercial con un monstruo. Lo mismo que yo.

Se formó un bulto en mi garganta. Jesús. Esta mujer.

—Fue diferente.

—No, no lo fue. Es solo un juego en tu cabeza. El hecho es que eras un chico de quince años solo en un centro comercial el día que un individuo enfermo decidió descargar sus frustraciones con la vida en víctimas inocentes. Pero salimos. No ha sido fácil.

Nunca será fácil. Pero tienes que aprender a dejar de disculparte por algo que en primer lugar nunca pudiste controlar.

Y ahí era donde se equivocaba. Debería haber estado en la comisaría ese día, entregando a las autoridades los trofeos de mi padre que había encontrado. Y si ese día hubiera ido allí en lugar de ir primero a trabajar, cuarenta y ocho personas, incluidos sus padres, seguirían con vida.

—No quiero hablar más de esto. —Fui por un beso, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente.

—Siempre tendrás ese pase libre conmigo. Siempre, Edward. Pero déjame decir esto antes de que lo tomes. Hay una razón por la que el tiempo solo marcha en una dirección. Puedes elegir cualquier momento para empezar de nuevo.

La miré fijamente, con sus ojos azules brillantes y su cabello cayendo en olas desordenadas sobre sus hombros. Quería creerle. Creer que elijo deshacerme de la abrumadora carga que había asumido ese día en el Infierno todos esos años atrás.

Pero no le creí.

Y nunca lo haría.

Poniéndola sobre su espalda, saqué las sábanas de entre nosotros.

—Dijiste que te asustaba no saber lo que estaba pensando. Bueno, esto es lo que estoy pensando.

Somos dos adultos que consienten y ambos sabemos que esta cosa entre nosotros podría estallar en nuestras caras y por eso, ambos vamos a pisar estas aguas inexploradas con precaución. Pero te juro que nuestra hija no es un factor en lo que pasa en esta parte de nuestras vidas. Tampoco lo es Alice. Ni tampoco Jasper.

Fuera de esta habitación, vamos a seguir descubriendo nuestra vida de la misma manera que lo hemos hecho durante los últimos tres meses.

—Deslicé mi mano desde su estómago, bajando por la longitud de sedosa su muslo, separando suavemente sus piernas para revelar su húmedo núcleo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sumergí un dedo dentro de su abertura, su calor resbaladizo causando que mi polla se revuelva a la vida una y otra vez.

Moví mi boca a la de suya, burlándome de ella con un beso y permitiendo que nuestros labios se rozaran mientras terminaba.

—Pero dentro de esta habitación, quiero follarte.

Quiero que te vengas en mis dedos y en mi boca.

Quiero tu culo en el aire cuando te folle por detrás y quiero todo tu cabello extendido sobre mi estómago cuando tomes mi polla en tu garganta. —Añadí un segundo dedo y pasé mi lengua por encima de sus labios—. Y eso es todo en lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo.

Siseó, su mano levantándose para agarrar mi culo.

Conversación.

Terminada.

Unos minutos después, se vino en mi mano.

Poco después de eso, se vino en mi polla.

Y tres horas más tarde, cuando salí de su cama para volver a casa con mi hija, lo único que lamentaba era que ella todavía llevaba puesta esa jodida camiseta.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

tulgarita

M'BlueArmor

butterfly98

ichigoneeko

florcitacullen1


	30. CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO**

**Marie**

—¡Alice, tengo que irme! —susurré mientras estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa de Edward.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿Acabas de salir a cenar, te pidió un brownie con ranch, luego llegaste a casa y no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes?

No. Él vendría. Habíamos tenido sexo increíble, después de lo cual o, dependiendo de cómo lo miraras, antes de la segunda vez que lo hubiéramos tenido, habíamos acordado no discutirlo con Alice o Jasper. Y luego, cuando me besó largo y tendido en la puerta de mi casa, me prometió de nuevo que lo que pasara entre nosotros no afectaría a Elizabeth.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era posible, pero confiaba lo suficiente en él como para tomarlo al pie de la letra.

—Por millonésima vez, sí. Eso es todo lo que pasó.

Estaba cansada.

La cantidad de sueño que había tenido la noche anterior era más fácil de medir en minutos que en horas, pero mis labios estaban magullados y tenía un dolor embriagador entre las piernas, así que todavía estaba en la cima de un subidón sexual.

No podía mentir. Estaba muy nerviosa por verlo ese día. Comencé a vestirme a las seis de la mañana, aunque se suponía que no debía estar en su casa hasta la una.

Había arrancado todo de mi armario en busca de algo que dijera: Hola, estoy aquí para enseñarle arte a tu hija, pero también me gustaría verte desnudo esta noche.

Así que mira mi escote de buen gusto como una muestra de la mercancía mientras esperamos a que pasen las horas.

Siempre trataba de verme linda pero casual cuando iba a su casa.

Pero esto era diferente.

Esto era más grande.

También era exactamente igual, lo que me permitió rápidamente descartar mi vestido de cóctel negro favorito.

Los vaqueros parecían... bla.

Y los shorts parecían demasiado casuales.

Así que, finalmente después de dos horas de probarme la ropa y de que mi habitación fuera declarada zona de desastre nacional, me decidí por un vestido maxi color lila que hacía que mi cuerpo pareciera un sueño.

—No te creo —dijo Alice.

—No me importa si me crees o no. Todavía me tengo que ir. —Había traído mi bolsa de arte a pesar de que me había advertido que Elizabeth iba a hacerme una fiesta. No estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía actuar hoy. ¿Se me permitía pasar el rato con ellos durante dos horas? ¿O había una expectativa de que, después de una rápida ronda de cumpleaños feliz, iba a romper los mosaicos de papel de seda que había traído como el arte del día?

Cuando estaba sola con Edward, me sentía cómoda y libre para ser yo misma. Pero el hombre que había estado en mi cama anoche no era el hombre distante y malhumorado que normalmente me saludaba cuando llegaba para pasar tiempo con Elizabeth.

Había una gran diferencia entre Edward, el padre y Edward, el hombre. Y cuando lo vi salir al porche delantero, descalzo y con unos vaqueros tan bajos en sus caderas que se me hizo agua la boca, esperé que fuera una mezcla de los dos.

Terminé mi llamada con Alice sin siquiera despedirme.

—Hola —susurré cuando me acerqué lo suficiente.

Su rostro estaba tenso, pero el deslizamiento de su mirada desde mis pechos hasta mis labios fue suave como una pluma. Se acercó a mi bolso de arte y me lo quitó del hombro.

—Tenemos un pequeño cambio de planes para hoy.

Mis cejas se levantaron.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi hermano y su esposa vinieron esta mañana a una visita sorpresa. Creo que tenemos que dejar las cosas de arte para que Elizabeth pueda pasar tiempo con ellos.

Mi estómago se hundió. Aparte de Edward, atesoraba mi tiempo con Elizabeth. La decepción era sofocante.

—Oh. Sí. Entiendo. Quizá pueda venir a verla el lunes después de que se vayan.

—Lunes. Maldición, eso era mucho tiempo.

Sus labios temblaron.

—El lunes está bien. Pero luego te perderás la fiesta en la que ha estado trabajando toda la mañana.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sonriendo a su alrededor.

—¿Ha estado trabajando en ello toda la mañana?

—Sí. Y ha estado escondida detrás del sofá, esperando para sorprenderte desde que llegaste.

—¿Seguro que no te importa que interrumpa tu tiempo en familia con tu hermano?

Puso su mano en mi brazo, dándome un suave apretón.

—Está bien. Elizabeth está emocionada. De todos modos, Emmett quiere conocerte.

—Me hizo un escaneo corporal de pies a cabeza—. A mí tampoco me importaría follarte con la mirada por unas horas con ese vestido.

Mis mejillas se calentaron con cada color del espectro rojo.

Se rio.

—Planeamos hacer una parrillada después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, así que, si quieres quedarte para eso también, estoy seguro que a Elizabeth le encantará.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Me invitaba a la comida familiar. Edward me había invitado a la parrillada familiar.

Me empezó a arder la nariz.

No iba a llorar.

No iba a llorar

No iba a llorar

—Vas a llorar, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —grazné, mirando hacia otro lado.

Se rio, tirando de mi brazo, arrastrándome hacia su pecho.

—Relájate. Emmett apesta en la parrilla, pero insiste en que él está a cargo. Más tarde, tendrás mucho tiempo para llorar mientras comes goma.

Ladré una risa y milagrosamente logré mantener mis lágrimas a raya cuando el rastrojo en su mandíbula me rozó la mejilla.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dijo con voz ronca, su aliento cálido revoloteando por la sensible piel de mi cuello—. Esta mañana, cuando hice un recorrido buscando comida, encontré una tienda de comestibles que de alguna manera había sobrevivido al apocalipsis. Me metí en una pelea con otro hombre y casi me come un zombi a la salida, pero me las arreglé para conseguir suficientes condones para esta noche.

Era gracioso y quería reírme, pero las palabras esta noche eran tan prometedoras que mi aliento se aceleró y mis pezones se endurecieron. Empuñando la parte delantera de su camisa, respiré:

—Edward.

—Mmm —tarareó—. Buena respuesta. —De repente se alejó de mi alcance—. Ahora, vamos.

Elizabeth probablemente esté recolectando conejitos de polvo detrás del sofá en este momento.

Recuerda, actúa sorprendida.

Lo miré fijamente, emocionada más allá de las palabras. Quería darte las gracias de nuevo en todas las formas posibles. Pero me gustaba cuando sonreía, así que le dije:

—Me alegro de que no te haya comido un zombi.

Guiñó el ojo y abrió la puerta, murmurando:

—Tú y yo, ambos.

La casa estaba tranquila mientras entrábamos. Las serpentinas habían sido retorcidas y colgadas sobre las puertas, las flores de papel que habíamos hecho juntas estaban pegadas a ambos lados de una pancarta con palabras garabateadas que posiblemente decían Feliz Cumpleaños Marie, pero con la misma facilidad se podría haber dicho Bolsa Caliente Marie. Vi un enorme globo rosa flotando detrás del sofá, del tipo que tenía un osito de peluche y confeti dentro.

Mi pecho se llenó de calor mientras admiraba todo lo que ella había hecho, por supuesto, con la ayuda de Edward.

—Lo siento, Marie. Elizabeth no está hoy aquí —anunció Edward en voz alta—. Se fue de safari a África.

—¿Qué? —contesté siguiéndole el juego—. ¿Sola?

Me mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

—Sí. Dijo que iba a empezar a coleccionar conejillos de indias para su granja. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para hacer eso que África?

—Bueno, obviamente. Pero seguro que la echaré de menos.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó, saltando desde detrás del sofá con el globo en la mano.

Pero no fue por eso que mi corazón se detuvo.

O el por qué mis pulmones se tensaron.

O el por qué la sangre se drenó de mi cara y mi cabeza se volvió ligera.

No, eso fue porque una mujer rubia y sonriente salió de un escondite detrás de la cortina con el padre de Edward, Anthony Masen a su lado.

No era él. Había visto morir a Anthony. Había visto su cadáver.

Pero este tipo... Era demasiado familiar.

Me eché hacia atrás y agarré la mano de Edward, rezando para quedarme en el presente mientras mi mente tomaba el lento camino para encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —cantó Elizabeth, ignorante de mi pánico y solo el recordatorio de que estaba tan cerca de ese hombre me puso aún más los nervios de punta.

—Ven aquí —me atraganté alrededor del miedo.

Me sonrió mientras la arrastraba hacia su padre.

—Jesús —murmuró el hombre, mirando al suelo.

No era su voz.

No era la voz de Anthony.

Nunca olvidaría esa voz y ésta no era la suya.

No sabía si fue el temblor de mis manos o el de mis piernas lo que me delataba, pero Edward me envolvió frente a él.

—Relájate. Es Emmett. Es solo Emmett.

Cierto. Emmett.

Su hermano.

El que me había dicho que estaba allí.

Con su esposa.

Emmett.

El otro hijo de Anthony.

Que claramente había conseguido la apariencia de su padre.

Pero no era Anthony.

Porque Anthony estaba muerto.

Y había estado muerto por mucho tiempo.

Incliné la cabeza para mirar a Edward. Su brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de mis caderas y sus ojos ardían de preocupación y... Mierda. Más culpa.

Después de tomar una respiración profunda, me contuve deseando que mi corazón se calmara y recordándole a mis memorias y mi sistema nervioso dónde estaba y dónde no estaba. La fuerte influencia de Edward en mí hizo maravillas para aliviar mi mente de corredor.

—Está bien. —Respiré, sin confiar aún en mi voz-

—Estoy bien.

—Aw, ¿te asusté de nuevo? —preguntó Elizabeth.

— Por favor, no te vayas.

Tragué con fuerza. Podría hacer esto.

Era Emmett.

Todos estábamos a salvo.

No me moví de los brazos de Edward. Todavía no estaba allí, pero finalmente encontré mi voz.

—No me voy a ir. Lo prometo.

—¡Yay! —Aplaudió antes de darme el globo.

— Es el día de Marie Bell, ¡así que puedes comer dulces todo el día! ¿Y adivina qué? Papá dijo que si me como mi perrito caliente, más tarde puedo comer dulces contigo.

Le sonreí mientras mi corazón retomaba un ritmo no maratónico.

—Eso suena increíble.

Golpeaba sus dedos uno a la vez mientras contaba:

—Tenemos pastel, galletas y dulces. ¡Oh, oh! Papá también compró un montón de ranch para ti. Y te hice un regalo.

—No puedo esperar a verlo.

—Oye, nena —dijo Edward—. ¿Puedes ir a casa de Esme y decirle que Marie está aquí y ver si quiere almorzar con nosotros?

Elizabeth ladeó la cabeza.

—Pensé que iba a la casa de Carmen.

—Solo... hazme un favor y ve a comprobarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Se encogió de hombros y me miró con una gran sonrisa. Si notó que estaba pegada a la cadera de su padre, no lo mencionó en absoluto.

—No puedo esperar a que veas tu pastel. Le puse chispas de arco iris por todas partes.

Por su bien, fingí emoción.

—Ohhh. Yo tampoco puedo esperar.

—Enseguida vuelvo. —Se marchó en una aceleración muerta que, dados sus torpes genes de Swan, parecía más bien un rápido deslizón.

En cuanto escuchamos que la puerta se cerraba tras ella, Edward puso sus labios en mi oreja.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... yo, uh. —Miré por encima de mi hombro y encontré a Emmett observándonos con sospecha.

En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, todo su comportamiento se suavizó.

Era mas alto que Edward y mas musculoso, su cabello negro y rizado ellos solo compartían la misma piel.

La diferencia más notable entre los dos hombres eran sus ojos, su forma y todo. Mientras que los de Edward eran de un verde resplandeciente, los de su hermano eran de color marrón oscuro y profundo, del tipo que siempre parecen contemplativos y cínicos.

—Soy Emmett —dijo. Sin dar un paso adelante.

No extendiendo la mano. Solo se quedó parado con su esposa metida en su costado. Su rostro era ilegible, pero la caída de sus hombros me dijo que odiaba esto tanto como yo.

—Soy Marie.

Me dio una sonrisa débil

—No quise asustarte. Pero no puedo hacer mucho con la cara.

—No seas tonto. No hay necesidad de disculparse.

Estaba... sorprendida. Eso es todo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia la bella mujer a su lado, sus brazos la rodeaban con seguridad de la misma manera que Edward me abrazaba a mí.

—Esta es mi esposa, Rosalie.

Le ofrecí un rápido asentimiento.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—Increíble conocerte a ti también —contestó y parecía que su sonrisa se iba a tragar su cara.

—No lo digas, Rose—le advirtió Edward—. Solo no lo digas.

—¿Qué? —dijo inocentemente.

Emmett aclaró su garganta.

—Vamos, Rose. ¿Vamos a calentar la parrilla?

Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—¿Por qué me necesitas para eso? No se me ha permitido tocar una parrilla en diez años.

—No lo sé. Pero vendrás de todos modos.

Resopló, siguiéndolo hasta el patio trasero haciendo una pausa para echar una última mirada aturdida antes de cerrar la puerta.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y me miró.

—Habla rápido. Lizzie volverá en cualquier momento y luego te perderé por el resto del día. ¿Vas a estar bien con Emmett? Puedo inventarme una excusa si quieres escabullirte.

Apoyé mis manos en sus pectorales, mi globo gigante casi le da en la cara.

—Estoy bien. De verdad.

—Él no es Anthony, Marie.

—Lo sé. Fue una reacción instintiva. Estoy bien. Lo prometo.

Miró mi cara durante varios segundos, su preocupación haciendo algunas cosas muy calientes en mi pecho.

—Eso cambia y te encuentras mal, quiero saberlo.

Inmediatamente. Nada de vómitos secos el baño sin mí.

Le lancé una mirada lateral.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre el vómito seco?

Se rio.

—En una nota diferente, creo que mi hermano y Rose podrían estar tras nosotros.

—Bueno, él no es Jasper, Alice o Elizabeth. Así que supongo que podría ser peor.

—Claramente, no conoces a Rosalie.

La voz de Elizabeth resonó por la habitación mucho antes de entrar en ella.

—¡Esme va a la casa de Carmen!

Con un último apretón, Edward me hizo a un lado y se dirigió a la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero sabía que no era así.

Y sabía que volvería a suceder más tarde esa noche, y ese solo pensamiento hizo que el zumbido en mis venas fuera ensordecedor.

No estaba equivocado. Tan pronto como Elizabeth regresó, me perdió por el día. Esa niña nunca se apartó de mi lado. Comimos más dulces de los que había comido en años y me reí cuando me explicó que Edward me había comprado unas hamburguesas asquerosas en la tienda. Asumía que eran hamburguesas vegetarianas, pero hice una nota mental para comprobarlo antes del almuerzo.

Rosalie se unió a nosotros cuando Elizabeth insistió en comenzar con los mosaicos de papel de seda mientras los chicos asaban a la parrilla. Ella me gustaba. Adoraba a Elizabeth como si fuera suya. E incluso cuando no estaba tan sutilmente husmeando sobre mi "amistad" con Edward, lo hacía con el corazón en sus ojos y no con el desprecio que íbamos a recibir de Alice y Jasper si alguna vez se enteraban. Hice lo que pude para evitar su interrogatorio delante de Elizabeth. Esto incluía ventilar los sórdidos detalles sobre el floreciente romance de Elizabeth con Jacob el experto en amor.

Al principio Emmett se mantuvo alejado de mí, pero había algo extraño en la forma en que siempre me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo.

O tal vez solo lo notaba porque también lo estaba observando por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Cuando los escuché a él y a Edward riéndose y contando historias vergonzosas el uno del otro durante la cena, llegué a la conclusión de que el Jefe de Policía Emmett Cullen no se parecía en nada a su padre sociópata.

Pero una hora después de que Edward me sentenciara a la cubierta trasera mientras él y Elizabeth daban los últimos toques a mi pastel de cumpleaños, me di cuenta de que Emmett tampoco se parecía en nada a su hermano pequeño.

—¿Te importa si me uno a ti? —preguntó.

Forcé una sonrisa y le hice un gesto con mi mano a la silla que estaba a mi lado.

—Por favor, hazlo.

Metió sus largas piernas frente a él mientras bebía una cerveza.

—No me gusta.

—¿Qué es eso?

Se quedó mirando a la distancia, negándose a mirarme mientras hablaba.

—Esta cosa. Tú. Edward. Vas a regresar pensando que tienes derecho a tener a esa niña. No me gusta esto. Nada de esto. Pero, sobre todo, no me caes bien.

Estaaaaaá bien. Contundente. Al grano. Grosero como el infierno. Pero definitivamente explicaba las misteriosas miradas.

Enderezándome en mi silla, me giré para enfrentarme a él.

—Sé que es una situación inusual, pero te juro que no estoy aquí para...

—Mi hermano tiene un maldito corazón sangrante.

Ha estado llevando la sombra de Anthony como una soga alrededor de su garganta durante muchos años. Es un hombre fuerte. Un buen hombre. Pero una mención de Watersedge y está de rodillas.

Los vellos de mi nuca se me pusieron de punta mientras su mirada oscura se dirigía hacia mí.

—Hay gente ahí fuera que podría pensar en aprovecharse de eso.

—Puedo asegurarte...

Una vez más habló sobre mí.

—Sí. Sí. Sí. Tú no, estoy seguro. Dicho esto, espero que no te importe que haya investigado un poco sobre tu pasado.

Una oleada de pánico atravesó mi sistema, pero no le demostré nada.

—No. En absoluto. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Es tu hermano.

Se inclinó hacia mí, un lado de su boca curvándose.

—No encontré mucho.

El alivio cayó como gotas de lluvia sobre el fuego de mi ansiedad.

—Siento hacerte perder el tiempo. Supongo que soy una persona bastante aburrida.

—Nadie es tan aburrido.

—Te sorprenderías. —Listo para encontrar Edward y luego inmediatamente empezar a vomitar en seco, empecé a empujar de mi silla, pero su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi muñeca y me detuvo.

—Siento lo de tu hermana. —Sonrió—. Debe haber sido duro perderla, ya que ustedes eran gemelas y todo eso.

Mi pulso se aceleró cuando intenté alejar mi brazo de su mano.

—Creo que perder a un hermano, gemelo o no, siempre es devastador. Pero gracias por tus condolencias.

Las puntas de sus dedos apretaron mi piel mientras se negaba a soltarme.

—¿Quieres saber algo que aprendí sobre gemelos cuando miraba tu aburrido pasado?

La adrenalina golpeó mi sistema como un rayo iluminando el cielo nocturno.

—Lo que quiero es que me quites las manos de encima.

—Los gemelos idénticos tienen el mismo ADN. —Su arrogante sonrisa creció—. Pero diferentes huellas dactilares. ¿No es una mierda?

Tiré otra vez de mi muñeca.

—Déjame ir o juro por Dios, gritaré por Edward.

Me dio un fuerte tirón hacia él, el brazo de la silla clavándose dolorosamente en mi costado mientras mi pánico se arremolinaba hacia una nueva altura.

—No, no lo harás. Verás, tengo una teoría sobre ti, Marie Swan. —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, esa sonrisa viscosa sin vacilar.

Mantuve su mirada inquebrantable.

—¿Tu teoría es que voy a hacer que te arresten por asalto si no me dejas ir ahora mismo?

Encogió sus hombros y me soltó despreocupadamente.

—Soy policía. Reconozco una estafa cuando la veo.

Me levanté, froté mi muñeca y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mi pecho se agitaba y mi corazón estaba en mi garganta.

—Tal vez quieras hablar con tu hermano antes de venir a rescatarlo de las garras de una mujer de la que no sabes nada. Tengo más que suficiente dinero para estafar a tu hermano.

Puso su cerveza abajo y luego se puso de pie, esta vez; manteniendo la distancia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Lo que honestamente, fue la parte más confusa de todas. Pero, aunque tengas dinero, no tienes mucho más. Después de perder a tu hermana, ni siquiera te queda un familiar. Déjame preguntarte esto: ¿Por qué la policía no encontró tus huellas en el apartamento de Edward?

Me paré más derecha.

—No lo sé.

—Quiero decir, estuviste allí esa noche, ¿verdad? O al menos alguien con tu ADN estaba allí esa noche, porque Elizabeth existe.

Curvando mi labio, sacudí la cabeza.

—Hemos terminado aquí. Entiendo que intentas ser un hermano mayor protector y cuidar de Edward.

Pero ponerme las manos encima y hacer acusaciones absurdas es una locura. —Volví a girarme, yendo hacia la puerta; pero él me detuvo en seco.

—Tu hermana, Isabella, murió en un accidente de auto en el norte de Nueva York.

En ese momento, su casa de registro era Puerto Rico.

—Ella estaba visitando...

—Una amiga. Lo tengo. Un amigo me dijo que tu chica Alice Brandon estaba histérica cuando dieron la noticia. Aparentemente, tú y tu hermana se habían estado quedando con ella por unos días. Ustedes dos tuvieron una discusión explosiva donde ambas volaron de la manija y luego se fueron como murciélagos del Infierno.

Explícame cómo murió Isabella en la ruta exacta que habría tomado para llegar a la cabaña que ustedes compartían. Mientras tanto tú, Marie, volviste a Puerto Rico.

Me giré para enfrentarme a él, todo mi cuerpo temblando.

—Estábamos disolviendo el negocio. Fui a sacar mis cosas de su estudio.

Sus ojos brillaron oscuros.

—Podría ser. O la ciudad podría haber declarado muerta a la chica Swan equivocada y tú has vuelto para reclamar la única familia que te queda. Puede ser que no seas Marie Swan en absoluto. ¿No es cierto, Isabella?

**Dieciocho años atrás…**

—Solo trata de respirar —dijeron los paramédicos mientras empujaban y pinchaban mi costado.

Me dolió.

Me dolió más ver a mi héroe desmoronarse.

Era una ruina de sollozos y adrenalina, gritándole a los paramédicos que ayudaran a alguien más. Estaba decidido a pararse sobre sus propios pies, pero no podía permanecer erguido, cayendo de una pared a otra. Las heridas en su estómago y su costado se habían empapado hasta que toda su camisa estaba roja, lo que dejó sangre derramándose por las piernas de sus pantalones.

Nadie podría perder tanta sangre. Iba a morir si no dejaba que lo ayudaran y eso me aterrorizó de nuevo.

—Cálmate —me ahogué. No podía oírme bajo la máscara de oxígeno que los paramédicos me habían puesto en la cara, así que la tiré hacia abajo y junté todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para gritar—: ¡Por favor, cálmate!

Su cabeza se giró hacia mí y pude ver que la lucha y la desesperación se convertían en pánico una y otra vez.

—Deja que te ayuden —le supliqué.

Su barbilla temblaba mientras me miraba.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Las lágrimas que debí haber llorado hace mucho tiempo se me acabaron y extendí mi mano hacia él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La miró fijamente durante un rato antes de agacharse sobre sus frágiles piernas hasta el suelo junto a mí, cogiendo mi mano.

—Edward.

—¿Edgar?

—Edward.

—¿Edwin?

Su cara se desmoronó, ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras una inverosímil media sonrisa salía a hurtadillas.

—Edward. Pero lo suficientemente cerca.

—Está bien, Edward. Tengo miedo.

Puso ambas manos alrededor de las mías.

—No. No. No. No tengas miedo. Se acabó. Él está muerto. Ya no puede hacernos daño.

—Pero tengo miedo de que ahora tú vayas a morir.

—Estoy bien —mintió, la palidez de su cara se volvía cada vez más gris—. De verdad.

Era una zona de guerra tan grande que los paramédicos y la policía entraban y salían corriendo de la cocina. No tenían tiempo de pelear con un chico de quince años que decía que estaba bien mientras docenas de personas yacían muriendo a solo unos metros de distancia.

—Me salvaste la vida. Ahora, es el momento de salvar la tuya.

—Hay otras personas que...

Todo mi cuerpo explotó de dolor mientras gritaba:

—¡Estás tú!

—Lo siento —repitió por millonésima vez e incluso con tanto dolor y conmoción como en el que me encontraba, me enojó.

—Bien. Si quieres que te perdone, deja que te ayuden. Me debes eso. Tu padre me hizo esto.

—Fue el más bajo de los golpes bajos. Pero estaba desesperada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y ver el destello de verguenza a través de esos verdes cristales fue más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa. Solo quería que estuviera bien, aunque me rompiera el corazón.

—Eso no es justo.

—Tampoco el que tú mueras. Deja que te ayuden, Edward, y te perdonaré. Te lo prometo. Lo haré.

Un par de botas negras entraron en mi visión periférica y el paramédico que me había estado ayudando dijo:

—Hijo, escucha a la niña. Necesito que te recuestes ahora. Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

Le di un apretón a sus manos y le susurré:

—Por favor.

Apretó sus ojos, su resolución desmoronándose junto a su cuerpo en decadencia.

—No seré capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo.

—Pero yo lo haré.

Se rompió en otra ronda de sollozos, deslizándose hacia un lado para apoyar su frente en mi mano.

No dio más pelea cuando entraron rápidamente, le cortaron la camisa y se pusieron a trabajar en el enorme agujero de su abdomen.

Se estremeció y lloró.

Me tomó de la mano.

Y se disculpó profusamente hasta que su voz ya no pudo soportar las palabras.

Justo cuando me trasladaban para llevarme a una ambulancia, su mano se deslizaba de mi mano, abrió los ojos y con una voz tan mal articulada y ronca, gritó:

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Era la última palabra que le diría a Edward Masen.

—Isabella.

**Continuará**


	31. Segunda Parte

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

Cuando tenía quince años, una sola bala cambió mi vida. Pasé la siguiente década tratando de escapar de la devastación de mi pasado, construyendo un imperio que me protegería de cualquier cosa que la vida me pudiera arrojar.

Pero todo el dinero del mundo no pudo ayudarme cuando encontré a una recién nacida abandonada gritando en la puerta de mi casa.

Nunca quise ser padre. Pasar el lodo que corría por mis venas a una niña inocente parecía una tragedia. Pero ahí estaba: mejillas rosadas, cabello castaño y mía.

De alguna manera, contra toda lógica; esa niña se convirtió en lo mejor que me había pasado. Era imposible permanecer perdido en el pasado cuando yo era el única que podía proteger su futuro.

Exactamente por eso, cuando su madre regresó cuatro años después; estaba listo para la batalla.

Si tan solo pudiera evitar enamorarme de ella durante la guerra.


	32. Prólogo Dos

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Bella**

—¿Por qué? —Grité, con todo el cuerpo lleno de traición mientras Marie se sentaba al otro lado de la habitación, elevada como una cometa. Sus ojos azules, que sólo eran de un tono diferente al mío, estaban desenfocados, sin duda la cocaína corriendo por sus venas. Era su droga preferida y lo ha sido desde que teníamos dieciséis años.

—¿Podrías callarte? —dijo ella, poniendo sus piernas sobre el brazo de la silla.

—¡Tuviste un bebé! —Agité el diario en el aire antes de arrojárselo. Ni siquiera intentó esquivarlo. Lo había encontrado con al menos una docena de ellos en una caja que me había enviado por correo a Puerto Rico.

¿Fue una gran invasión de la privacidad leerlos?.

Probablemente. Pero después de una década en que pasé con ella entrando y saliendo de rehabilitación, innumerables noches persiguiéndola, meses en los que desapareció y no tenía ni idea de si estaba viva o muerta, no me sentí culpable en lo más mínimo al leerlos, con la esperanza de ver siquiera una pequeña muestra de la mujer que era Marie Swan.

Se suponía que se iba a mudar conmigo.

Se suponía que tenía que estar organizando su vida.

Se suponía que debía estar sobria.

Y sin embargo...

Ella nunca usó el billete de avión que le compré, había acumulado más de cien mil dólares de deuda en varias tarjetas de crédito.

Y justo la noche anterior, cuando volé de vuelta después de que me arrancaran el corazón leyendo sus diarios, Alice y yo la encontramos medio desnuda en una casa de crack glorificada en Filadelfia.

Era seguro decir que Marie no estaba bien.

Y cuanto más leía, más me daba cuenta de que nunca lo había estado.

Mi hermana gemela, apenas tres minutos mayor que yo, no había salido de ese centro comercial el día que nuestros padres fueron asesinados. La inocente niña de ocho años que salió de paseo con su familia había muerto en esa tragedia.

No físicamente, por supuesto, ella había caminado muchos pasos después de eso, la mayoría de ellos en un esfuerzo por escapar del horror de ese día, sin embargo, lo que realmente necesitaba era seguir mis pasos... directamente al consultorio de un terapeuta.

¿Era yo la imagen de la salud mental?

Claro que no.

Había contemplado terminar con mi vida.

Cumplí mi tiempo atrapada en la prisión del miedo dentro de mi mente.

Me había despertado con la agonía de las balas fantasmas que asolaban mi cuerpo.

Pero nunca dejé de luchar para mejorar.

Marie y yo habíamos compartido muchas cosas en la vida.

Una madre.

Un padre.

Un cumpleaños.

Un reflejo en el espejo.

Pero nuestras experiencias en ese centro comercial no podrían haber sido más diferentes. Marie fue la última persona encontrada el día del tiroteo. Cuando se había hecho el primer disparo, ella había estado parada a varios metros de distancia, sacando la foto para terminar mi rollo de película. La había perdido en el caos y sólo después supe que había sido pisoteada por hombres y mujeres por igual. Su brazo estaba roto, pero nadie se había detenido a ayudarla.

Nadie había reconocido la existencia de la niña aterrorizada. De alguna manera, había llegado al restaurante chino donde se subió a un pequeño gabinete, sosteniendo el pestillo interior del mecanismo de cierre tan apretado que sus dedos se ensangrentaron y se volvieron crudos.

Estaba agonizando, pero permaneció en silencio mucho después de que la policía y los paramédicos irrumpieron.

Durante tres horas, se escondió en ese armario.

Sola.

Sólo una astilla de luz se asomaba a través de la grieta.

El miedo la aterrorizó hasta el punto de que no confió lo suficiente en la policía para salir.

Al final, fue una investigadora de pelo rubio que había visto a través de la grieta y que confundió con nuestra madre la que la convenció de que saliera de ese gabinete.

Su repentino grito a nuestra madre asustó a los policías.

Sacaron sus armas.

Apuntándolas hacia ella.

Rompiéndola de nuevo.

Esta vez irreparablemente.

Aunque Marie y yo éramos idénticas en prácticamente todos los aspectos, después de ese día en el centro comercial, hubo una gran diferencia que cambió el rumbo de nuestras vidas para siempre. Salí de esa zona de guerra con mi fe en la humanidad intacta.

Había tenido a Edward y ella me odiaba por ello desde entonces.

No debería haberme sorprendido de que ella fuera tras él.

Nuca lo había visto ni hablado con él después de que me llevaron en una camilla, pero una parte de mí siempre lo había amado. Y sólo por eso, Marie le hizo pagar.

—¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti? — Susurré, mi garganta tan llena de asco que apenas pude conseguir las palabras para escapar. —Por favor, dime ¿Qué te hice que fue tan horrible, que sentiste la necesidad de vengarte de mí haciendo un bebé con Edward, de todos los malditos hombres?

Sonrió con satisfacción, —Es por eso por lo que estás enfadada, porque me folle a tu precioso Edward?

Su nombre era una mueca de desprecio en sus labios, y eso disparó ira en mi columna vertebral.

—No. Mira. Esperaba eso de ti. Honestamente, estoy impresionada de que hayas esperado tanto, Dios sabe que has estado tratando de castigarme por no haber muerto en ese tiroteo durante 18 años. ¿Y qué mejor manera que tener un bebé con el niño que me salvó y luego renunciar a ella sin siquiera decírmelo?

Puse las manos en mis caderas y luché contra los sollozos.

—Sé que me odias, sé que nunca me perdonaste por ser la razón por la que estuvimos en el centro comercial ese día. Y yo sé...

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —De repente se puso de pie. —Por el amor de Dios, tal vez no es sobre ti, Bella. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?

Siento decepcionarte, pero esto no era un gran plan ideado para torturarte, él tenía Twilight, simple y llanamente.

Rechiné los dientes y fue un milagro que me quedara alguno para todas las veces que habíamos tenido esta misma discusión.

—No te atrevas a mencionar esa foto, no te atrevas, joder —Ella me miró fijamente, completamente inescrupulosa.

—Tú no estabas allí.

Me levanté la camisa, señalando la cicatriz, la carne arrugada se había extendido en una telaraña a lo largo de los años.

—Yo estaba allí, Marie, estuve allí de una forma que nunca entenderás, así que no te atrevas a hablarme de esa maldita foto. Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces supongo que esta conversación se acabó, porque sin esa foto, no puedo hablarte del bebé —Di un paso hacia ella, su traición me encendió en una furia ardiente.

—¿El bebé?, su nombre es Renee, ten la decencia de al menos reconocerla como humana y no como un saco de patatas por el que le pagaste a una prostituta para que abandonara!

—No la abandoné, la dejé con Edward.

—¿Eso lo hace mejor?

—Pensé que estarías en éxtasis, siempre te mantuvo a salvo —Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas nacidas de la frustración corrían por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo es que no lo entendió? ¿Cómo podía tomar un solo respiro sabiendo que había una niña pequeña ahí fuera creciendo sin una madre? ¿Cómo siguió latiendo su corazón sabiendo que había renunciado a la única familia que tendríamos? ¿Cómo pudo cerrar los ojos por las noches durante más de tres años sin que el arrepentimiento la consumiera? Había pasado sólo un día desde que me enteré de la existencia de ese bebé y quedé lisiada por esas emociones. Ella tenía una hija. ¿Cómo es que la había dejado y luego siguió con su vida? Agité la cabeza.

—Si mamá y papá pudieran verte ahora... Jesús, Marie, le pusiste el nombre de mamá y luego la regalaste —Sus ojos destellaron oscuros, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños a sus costados.

—No la entregué, se la di a alguien que podía cuidar de ella.

—¡Podría haberme ocupado de ella!

Una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a sus labios mientras se dirigía hacia mí, su mano fue a mi costado directamente sobre mi cicatriz, me estremecí, sabiendo a dónde iba esto.

Estaba drogada.

No tenía filtro cuando estaba así.

Pero esto era una nueva recaída.

Gracias a la bala de Anthony Masen, tener hijos está oficialmente fuera de la mesa para mí.

Yo lo sabía desde que era una niña, pero cuanto más vieja me hacía, más parecía importarme.

Era la herida la que nunca se iría.

Una cicatriz que no sanaba.

La pérdida de un futuro que nunca pude elegir.

La odiaba por lo que iba a decir.

La odiaba por lo que sabía de mí.

Pero sobre todo, la odiaba porque lo sabía todo e iba a decirlo de todos modos.

Le dio un apretón a mi cicatriz. —He pasado toda mi vida deseando poder ser tú. ¿Cómo se siente desear ser yo?

—Te odio —respiré el enorme agujero que ella había hecho haciendo casi imposible hablar. Ella me liberó, alejándose, pero su mirada nunca abandonó la mía.

—No, no lo haces, me odias porque me acosté con Edward. Me odias por ser capaz de llevar un bebé.

Me odias por buscar la verdad, pero tú no me odias, Bella. Y nunca lo harás — Levantó un hombro encogiéndose como si no estuviera de acuerdo conmigo sobre qué cenar esa noche.

—Ese es tu mayor problema. No puedes dejarlo ir porque tienes miedo de que seas tú la que acabe sola esta vez —Ella estaba equivocada.

La odiaba, joder.

La odiaba.

Desearía que desapareciera y nunca mirara atrás.

Pero nunca pude dejar de pensar que, en el fondo, mi hermana aún estaba dentro del caparazón de esta mujer rota.

Sola.

Asustada.

Y esperando ser encontrada de nuevo. Si hubiera un atisbo de esperanza de que ella todavía estuviera allí, nunca me rendiría con ella.

Tragando fuerte, me recompuse.

—Estás tan equivocada que ya no puedes ver bien, no tengo miedo de estar sola, tengo miedo de perderte, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi familia.

He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida intentando aferrarme a ti, he estado luchando por ti, incluso después de que dejaras claro que te habías rendido.

Te di dinero, te compré una casa, un coche —tiré las manos a los costados, permitiendo que me abofetearan los muslos mientras bajaban.

—Comencé una campaña entera con la esperanza de que nos acercara de nuevo —movió una ceja.

—Sí, hiciste todas esas cosas maravillosas que sólo una hermana perfecta y cariñosa haría y luego cortaste mis tarjetas bancarias, me metiste en rehabilitación, vendiste mi auto, me echaste de casa y me despediste. Así que...

—Te estabas matando lentamente. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—¡Déjame! —Rugió. —¡Sólo déjame ir, joder!.

—¡Me lo prometiste! —Le grité, mi grito fue tan fuerte que sacudió las ventanas. Su boca se cerró, la sorpresa de mi arrebato la aturdió momentáneamente en silencio. Y me abalance con un largo paso adelante, cerré la distancia entre nosotras y le apuñalé un dedo en el pecho.

—Cuando el abuelo murió, me tomaste de la mano y me prometiste que nunca te irías, me juraste que vivirías para siempre si tuvieras que hacerlo, así nunca tendría que enterrar a nadie más, te sentaste en ese banco a mi lado y me dijiste que éramos dos mitades de un alma, dondequiera que fuera, tú también estarías allí —Mi voz se rompió mientras la forzaba a través de la emoción. No tenía ni idea de si estaba atravesando la nube de drogas en su sistema. Peor aún, no tenía ni idea de si le importaba más. Pero, maldita sea, tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Dónde está esa mujer, Marie? Sólo dime dónde está y caminaré por el infierno para encontrarla.

Al principio fue leve, el más pequeño temblor de barbilla que jamás se haya visto. Pero mi corazón se disparó sabiendo que ella aún estaba ahí. Tomé su mano en la mía y la subí para descansar sobre mi pecho.

—Somos tú y yo Marie, siempre hemos sido tú y yo, estoy aquí, quédate aquí conmigo. Te lo ruego. Sólo quédate aquí conmigo. Estaba casi eufórica mientras veía lo que pasaba, su duro exterior que se desmoronaba para revelar a esa niña tan familiar, rota y asustada, era el espectáculo más bello que había visto en mi vida. Mi hermana aún estaba allí, perdida en la adicción, robada por una obsesión y destrozada por un pasado espantoso que nos poseía a ambas. Pero ella estaba ahí dentro. Por lo tanto, yo también estaba allí.

—Lo siento —susurró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Debería haberte hablado de Renee, debería haber...—No terminó de pensar en ello antes de abrazarme, Marie daba los mejores abrazos. Eran como los de nuestra madre, tan cálidos y relajantes, como un capullo perfecto de seguridad.

—No sabía qué hacer con un bebé — confesó. —Fue un momento muy... oscuro —Le devolví el abrazo, esperando que fuera un fracción tan bueno como el suyo.

—Sé que fui una mocosa entrometida y leí todos tus diarios —Las dos nos reímos y sollozamos a medias.

—Siento no haber estado ahí para ti. No puedo imaginar lo asustada que tenías que estar cuando estabas de parto. Debería haber estado allí —Ella me soltó la mano y se alejó para captar mi mirada.

—Para. No lo sabías.

—Me siento como...

—No. Por favor. No quiero hablar de esto ahora, déjame ponerme sobria ¿Pedimos algo de comida y luego vemos una película?. Por fin ves la tele ahora, ¿verdad? —Me reí con tristeza.

—Estarías muy orgullosa, ordené Netflix y todo.

—¡Gasp! —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. —Rebelde —Le devolví la sonrisa. —Vamos a resolver esto. ¿De acuerdo? No importa lo que cueste vamos a resolver esto.

—De acuerdo —Frotó la almohadilla de su pulgar sobre mi mejilla llena de lágrimas.

—Ve a lavarte la cara, tu rímel está corriendo como si estuvieras en una película de terror —A decir verdad, toda nuestra vida había sido una película de terror.

No era nada nuevo. Pero tal vez podría serlo. Marie tenía una hija. Podríamos volver a ser una familia.

Y esa familia, de alguna manera loca, ahora incluía a Edward Cullen. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida amargada y celosa de que ella hubiera ido tras de él, se había acostado con él, tuvo un bebé con él, le dió esa niña para que la criara por su cuenta. Pero mi familia era más importante que todo eso.

Marie tenía una hija. Tenía una sobrina. Su nombre era Renee. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Y cuando regresé del baño dos minutos después de lavarme la cara y agarrar mi teléfono para ordenar la entrega, me di cuenta de que esa niña era lo único que importaba. Porque Marie se había ido. También mis llaves. Mi bolso. Y mi corazon.


	33. Capitulo Veintinueve

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

**Edward**

_**En la actualidad...**_

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti —canté mientras llevaba una torta cubierta de chispas de arco iris y una hoguera de velas a la cubierta trasera.

Elizabeth encabezaba la marcha, balanceándose bajo el peso de la bolsa de regalo rosa que llevaba con ambas manos. Me sentí como un idiota por no comprarle nada a Marie.

Pero ni siquiera sabía que era su cumpleaños hasta la noche anterior.

Tampoco sabía que iba a terminar mi noche follándonos hasta el olvido.

Había hecho una bolsa entera llena de regalos para Marie en veinte minutos con nada más que los dos marcadores que tenía y que no se habían secado, seis crayones rotos, dos piedras, un sujetapapeles y cuatro hisopos de algodón que había sacado a hurtadillas de mi baño. ¿Qué había en esa bolsa?

No tenía ni idea.

Pero sabía con absoluta certeza que Marie amaría todos y cada uno de ellos.

Por mucho que ella se queje y agradezca, durante las "clases de arte", ellos serán sus posesiones más preciadas por ninguna otra razón que Elizabeth los había hecho.

Yo entendía eso. Era la misma razón por la que hacía negocios multimillonarios en mi oficina rodeado de dibujos de lápices de colores en lugar de pinturas pretenciosas para impresionar a los clientes. Cuando eres padre, cualquier cosa que tu hijo toque no tiene precio.

Se convierte en un recuerdo, una época atrapada en el tiempo.

Y mientras yo seguía luchando con el hecho de que Marie era su madre y lo que eso significaba para mi futuro, no se podía negar que amaba a Elizabeth de forma feroz. —Feliz cumpleaños, querida Ma...— Dejé de cantar abruptamente cuando la vi parada en la cubierta.

De pie.

No sentada y relajada como le había dicho cuando la mandé atrás para que pudiéramos terminar de preparar el pastel. Estaba tensa, su cara pálida, y su sonrisa tan falsa me puso de los nervios al instante.

Miré fijamente a mi hermano cuando Elizabeth y Rose terminaron el verso final de la canción.

Estaba sonriendo, con una cerveza en la mano, nada fuera de lo común, excepto por el hecho de que estaba solo afuera con ella. Todavía sintiéndome como un idiota por no advertirle lo mucho que se parecía a Anthony, le pedí que le diera espacio.

Cuando miré a Emmett, ya no vi a nuestro padre. Vi al chico de diecinueve años que había hecho todo lo posible para protegerme cuando las llamas del infierno de nuestro padre nos rodearon después del tiroteo.

Pero no es a él a quien vio cuando lo miró. Para ella, tenía el mismo pelo oscuro y la altura inminente del monstruo que había matado a sus padres.

Honestamente, me impresionó que aceptara quedarse.

Si los papeles hubieran sido al revés, me habría ido de la entrada. Algunos recuerdos, por muy ligeros que fueran, se dejaban mejor en el pasado. Durante años, Emmett, Jasper y los terapeutas por igual me habían advertido sobre los factores desencadenantes que podrían desencadenarme. Hice todo lo que pude para averiguar cuáles eran y luego evitarlos a toda costa.

Pero Marie se había quedado, su deseo de pasar tiempo con Elizabeth, y posiblemente conmigo, desanimó sus temores. Y eso jodió con el órgano de mi pecho, a diferencia del de mis pantalones, que no debería haber tenido más sentimientos que de culpa por Marie Swan. Pero lo hacía, de una manera que he estado tratando de negar.

Una conexión que había estado tratando de cortar.

Y lo peor de todo, una necesidad arraigada de protegerla de la que no podía librarme. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que Emmett supiera bien que la había asustado y aún así se las arregló para encontrarse solo y claramente asustarla de nuevo me molestó mucho. No le gustaba ella.

Pensó que no estaba haciendo nada bueno y esperó su momento antes de hacer un movimiento que revelara sus verdaderos colores.

Todo lo cual asumió que estaba teñido del color del dinero. Lo había dicho varias veces por teléfono y luego de nuevo cuando apareció esta mañana y Elizabeth le contó a él y a Rose todo sobre la fiesta que estaba planeando. Marie no necesitaba mi dinero más de lo que yo necesitaba su mierda.

Mientras cumpliera su promesa de tratarla con respeto en mi casa, no tenía por qué gustarle.

Elizabeth no era su hija. No podía tomar las decisiones difíciles sobre quién estaba o no involucrado en su vida. Ese era mi trabajo. Uno que me tomé muy en serio.

Eso si excluyes mi desesperada necesidad de enterrar mi polla dentro de su madre.

Maldito infierno.

—¡Sopla las velas!—exclamó Elizabeth, aplaudiendo.

Los ojos de Marie se encontraron con los míos. Su pánico tangible me martilleó en las tripas. —Ven aquí, nena — murmuré en un tono bajo mientras le echaba una mirada a mi hermano.

Contestó con una expresión de desconcierto que era casi tan genuina como la sonrisa de Marie. Ella no demoró en acercarse a mi lado, su mano empuño la parte posterior de mi camisa, fuera de la vista de Elizabeth mientras soplaba las velas.

—Sip! —Elizabeth aplaudió, levantando la bolsa rosa hacia su madre.—Ábrelo —Marie tomó la bolsa, luego me miró, algo ilegible en su cara, pero el pánico brillando en sus ojos.

—¿Tiro en seco? —Susurré. Se mordió los labios entre los dientes y asintió. —Correcto. De acuerdo.

—Hagamos los regalos después del pastel —Girando hacia la larga mesa de madera, dejé el pastel en el suelo.

Luego volví para hacer lo mismo con el regalo de Elizabeth. —¿Sabes qué? Olvidé los platos.

—Los tengo —canturreó Rose, rechiné los dientes.

—Quise decir servilletas —Levantó un montón con unicornios rosas y morados que quedaban de la fiesta interrumpida de Elizabeth.

—También las tengo —Inclinando la cabeza con una paciencia cada vez menor, dirigí mi mirada hacia Marie.

—¿Un cuchillo? —Las cejas de Rose se elevaron en comprensión y rápidamente metió el que tenía en la mano en su bolsillo trasero.

—Oh, claro. Si. Necesitaremos un cuchillo, Marie, no te importa si Elizabeth y yo lamemos el glaseado de tus velas, ¿verdad? — Mi hija gritó cuando Marie le contestó —Háganlo —Rose me guiñó un ojo, y yo le di una última mirada a mi hermano antes de guiar a Marie hacia el interior.

Si hubiera sentido su calor, no podía estar seguro porque sus ojos estaban fijos en Marie, una sonrisa satisfecha tirando de sus labios. Imbécil.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, envolví mi mano alrededor de la de ella. Se dirigió hacia el baño del vestíbulo, pero yo la guie por las escaleras.

—Privacidad — murmuré, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación. Nunca había estado allí antes, pero sus ojos no se movían con curiosidad. Me miró fijamente y una urgencia atrapada apareció en su rostro sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios perfectos.

Descansé mis manos en la curva poco profunda de sus caderas.

—Háblame.

Sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior, pero no como todas las veces que me había mirado desde el otro lado de la habitación. Esto era diferente; una especie de bloqueo verbal y físico.

Fui por el humor. No era una cura para todo, pero siempre respondía bien a una distracción.

Usando dos dedos, le tiré del labio.—Adelante.

Puedes vomitar en mí si lo necesitas —La moví hacia mí.

—Marie, vamos, cariño, escúpelo. ¿Es Emmett? ¿Ha dicho algo? Ayúdame a salir de esto, soy una mierda en la lectura de mentes. Ella apretó los labios como si fuera un esfuerzo desesperado para evitar que las palabras que llenaban su boca se escaparan.

Probablemente necesitaba espacio. Un poco de aire, un tiempo para reunir sus pensamientos.

Pero incluso sabiendo eso, no pude convencer a mis brazos para que la dejaran ir. ¿Qué coño tenía esta mujer que invadía la capacidad de mi cerebro para procesar el sentido común? Deslizando mis manos hacia la parte baja de su espalda, rodeé su cintura, haciendo que sus delicadas curvas quedaran frente a mi.—Puedes. hablar conmigo. Él es mi hermano, pero confía en mí, nadie entiende que Emmett es duro mejor que yo, si te estaba arrojando mierda por cualquier razón, quiero saberlo —Ella agitó la cabeza.

Sin palabras.

Sin explicación.

No había forma de que yo pudiera vencer el huracán que se le avecinaba en sus ojos.

—¡Papá! —Elizabeth gritó desde abajo.

—¿Dónde está Marie? Es hora del pastel —Mierda. Dejé caer mi frente en la de Marie.

—Odio decir esto, pero hay azúcar involucrado, va a derribar esa puerta como el FBI en cuestión de minutos. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Puedo ir a entretenerla y darte algo de tiempo para que te recuperes? ¿O puedo inventarme una excusa si quieres irte? También podría arrastrar a Emmett a la parte de atrás y golpearlo como a una alfombra, no sería nuestra primera o última pelea, dices la palabra; Lo que sea que pueda hacer, haré que suceda —Era una broma. Más o menos.

Pero no me dio nada, ni siquiera el indicio de la sonrisa que siempre hacían que mis labios se rizaran también. Abandonándome por completo, Elizabeth gritó—¡Marie!

—Suspiré antes de volver a hablar.

—Ya voy nena, ve a esperar afuera.

—¿Está Marie contigo? —preguntó en otro grito desde abajo.

—Sí. Ve a esperar con Rose.

—¿Por qué está en tu habitación?

—Ella... uh, tuvo que usar el baño. ¡Vuelve afuera!

—¿Número uno o número dos?

—¡Vete! —grite, mi voz resonó en las paredes de mi dormitorio. Para una situación tan grave, hablar del número uno o del número dos era en el mejor de los casos, incómodo, pero esa era Elizabeth. Y nunca había estado tan agradecido por su falta de etiqueta como cuando sentí que el hombro de Marie temblaba y se le escapaba una risita suave. Bajando la barbilla, capté su mirada. La presión en mi pecho se alivió al ver el fantasma de una sonrisa. —Sabes, si esperamos aquí arriba más tiempo, vas a tener que decirle el número dos, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa se extendió y suspiré de alivio cuando el color comenzó a regresar a su rostro. Incapaz de detenerme a mí mismo (o al menos, no queriendo detenerme) me sumergí profundamente, presionando mis labios sobre los de ella.

Ella no me devolvió el beso.

En vez de eso, puso su frente sobre mi barbilla, escondiendo efectivamente su rostro de mi vista.

—Edward —suspiró, las dos sílabas fusionándose en una.

—Dime qué está pasando, sea lo que sea, me encargaré de ello — Le besé la frente, estaba demasiado cerca para resistirse. Aspiró profundamente.

—Me voy a quedar por un trozo de pastel y lo suficiente para abrir su regalo. Entonces creo que tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo —Ignoré la decepción que llovió sobre mí.

—Sólo un aviso, no estoy seguro de que pueda escabullirme a tu casa esta noche después de todo, Emmett estaba hablando de quedarse a pasar la noche antes y...

—No, lo entiendo. La familia primero, quizás en otro momento.

—¿Quizás? —Me burlé. Cualquier cosa para aligerar el peso asfixiante que colgaba en el aire entre nosotros por razones que no entendía.

—No me enfrenté a una horda de zombis para recuperar los últimos condones que existían para oírte decir quizás —Sonrió suave y dulce. Pero había algo al respecto.

Tal vez fue la forma en que se deslizó en un silencio embarazoso. O la forma en que se inclinó hacia mí, sus pechos que se inclinaban entre nosotros, sus manos que se dirigían a la parte posterior de mi cuello y me abrazaban con fuerza, como si pudiera absorberme. O tal vez fue sólo la cuerda inexplicable que nos ató juntos al ser arrancados por el karma.

Pero sea lo que sea, la pausa que siguió a esa risa fue totalmente desgarradora.

—¿Marie?

—La amo —me dijo en el cuello.

—La amo más que a nada en el mundo. Por favor, dime que lo sabes, no importa lo que pasó en el pasado, por favor, dime que sabes lo mucho que la amo ahora.

Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, no importa lo que eso implique.

Los pelos de mi nuca que pusieron de punta. Ella se estaba yendo, eso era lo que me rompía el corazón.

Lo que sea que haya pasado con Emmett, lo que sea que se haya dicho en esa cubierta. Ella se estaba yendo, otra vez. Me alejé de ella de repente, quitándome sus brazos del cuello.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Parpadeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, ¿qué coño está pasando ahora mismo?

—N-nada. Iba a comer pastel y luego me iba.

—¿Y cuándo vas a volver? —Más parpadeos de ella, más frustración creciente de mi parte. Sus cejas se arrugaron.

—¿Miércoles? A menos... que necesites cambiar la fecha por alguna razón, soy bastante libre cuando sea. Sólo dime cuándo debo estar aquí y estaré aquí —Fue entonces cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza.

Mientras la miraba con su largo y castaño cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su clavícula expuesta y sus labios regordetes abiertos, rogando que mi boca presionara contra ellos, esa alarma se convirtió en una sirena a todo volumen. Y gritó una advertencia justo antes de que un maremoto me golpeara tan fuerte y tan rápido que me robó el oxígeno de los pulmones. Por primera vez desde que reapareció hace más de tres meses, no quería que Marie se fuera. Podría mentirme a mí mismo y decir que todo eso era porque mi niña perdería a alguien que le importaba, pero el alivio que cantaba en mis venas contaba una historia diferente. Ese pánico. Ese enojo. Esa desesperación cuando pensé que se estaba despidiendo. Eso era todo sobre mí.

—¿Está bien? —Tartamudeó. —Sí. Mierda. Lo siento —trague alrededor del nudo en la garganta.

—Malinterprete esta situación —Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ya sabes, asumí, haciéndonos quedar como idiotas a ti, a mí y a todos —Dio un paso hacia mí, mi cuerpo encendiéndose ante su proximidad.

—¿Qué asumiste?

Podría haber mentido, pero no a ella. La enganché en las caderas y la arrastré hacia mí.

—Pensé que te estabas despidiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé. Lo sé, fue estúpido, pero se sentía real. Y... —Estás bajo mi piel. —Reaccioné exageradamente. Ha sido un día muy largo, dormí como una mierda anoche, una mujer insaciable que me mantuvo despierto hasta tarde —Esperaba una risa. Lo que conseguí fue una promesa.

—Nunca la dejaré, Edward —Ella me miró con una determinación sin límites. —No me importa lo que cueste, lo que me cueste física o emocionalmente. Y me importa un bledo quién intente interponerse en mi camino cuando se trata de Elizabeth, adiós no es una palabra de mi vocabulario, es mi familia y la quiero. Así que puedes enterrar esa suposición cuatro años en el pasado, donde pertenece.

Y luego ella se fue, con su cabeza bien alta, bajando las escaleras, tomando la mano de Elizabeth antes de golpear la puerta trasera.

Fiel a su palabra, se quedó el tiempo suficiente para comer torta y brotar sobre algunas rocas pintadas con patas que

Elizabeth afirmaba que eran llamas. Se rio con Rose mientras evitaba el escrutinio de Emmett, y lo había hecho tan valientemente que no podía evitar sentir orgullo.

No sabía lo que había pasado en la cubierta entre ella y Emmett. Y no sabía lo que había cambiado mientras estábamos en mi habitación. Pero mientras se subía a su auto mientras le daba besos a Elizabeth, sentí como si estuviera viendo a una mujer completamente diferente.


	34. Capitulo Treinta

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**Bella**

**Siete meses antes...**

Mi dormitorio estaba oscuro mientras miraba mi ventilador de techo. Las grandes hojas cortaban el aire húmedo de Puerto Rico cuando las olas chocaban a la distancia. Mi casa solitaria no estaba en la playa, pero tarde en la noche, si abría las ventanas, el rugido apagado del océano resonaba contra mis paredes.

Durante todos los años que viví allí, la paz y la tranquilidad de esas olas que rompían en la orilla habían aliviado mi alma turbada.

Aunque, durante las últimas dos semanas, no habían sido más que ruido de fondo para mi mente turbulenta.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me enteré de lo de Renee.

Dos semanas desde que Marie se fue con mi bolso y mi coche.

Dos semanas de revolverme y tratar de convencerme de levantarme de la cama.

Vivía en los segundos. Una emoción. Un tictac del reloj.

Pero cuando estabas sola, ¿el tiempo importaba?

Tenía una buena vida, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho más compartirla con una familia. Marie era todo lo que me quedaba, y ya no sabía cómo ayudarla. Juré que lucharía por ella. Es lo que mis padres hubieran querido. Pero estaba en guerra con un fantasma.

Desde que llegué a casa, leí sus diarios de tapa a tapa más veces de las que jamás admitiría. Tenía que haber una respuesta en esas páginas sobre cómo podría salvarla. Pero con cada frase, su dolor ampolloso se filtraba desde las palabras, quemándome hasta la médula.

¿Cómo no iba a saber lo mal que se habían puesto las cosas para ella? Había sido testigo de su lucha con las drogas, pero el corte y los intentos múltiples de suicidio, eran una novedad para mí.

Me dije a mí misma que no cediera a la ira, pero hubo un tiempo en que Marie y yo habíamos compartido todo. En esos diarios, ella era una extraña para mí, la fachada mostrada por ella no era más que un intento de mezclarse con la nada.

Después de dos semanas de dar vueltas, mi cerebro necesitaba desesperadamente un descanso. Pero no había sueño que encontrar. Tenía que volver. Tenía que intentarlo.

Tenía que...

La luz de mi habitación de repente se encendió.

Levantándome, lancé mi brazo hacia arriba para bloquear la luz. Fue sólo el sonido de su voz lo que me impidió tener un ataque al corazón.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡¿Estás bromeando?! —Rugió Alice.

Se produjo una explosión en mi habitación cuando el jarrón que había llenado de conchas que había encontrado en la playa se rompió contra la pared.

—Te he estado llamando durante semanas y te has estado escondiendo aquí... No contestas tu maldito teléfono.

Ok.

Entonces, Alice estaba enojada. Lo suficiente como para subirse a un avión a Puerto Rico para darme un infierno. Las visitas sorpresa no eran inusuales cuando vivías en el paraíso, pero los gritos eran nuevos.

—Relájate. Fueron dos llamadas. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Su voz se rompió cuando su ira dio paso a un sollozo.

Alice no lloraba.

Alice era una roca emocional que me había llevado a través de las noches más oscuras cuando los demonios me llamaban.

El sonido de su angustia era como el de un rayo.

Algo había pasado.

Algo terrible había sucedido.

Y sólo quedaba una persona que el mundo podía quitarme.

Bajando el brazo mientras mis ojos se ajustaban a la iluminación repentina, me puse de pie. —¿Qué pasa?

Tropezó hacia atrás, el color desapareciendo de su cara mientras su boca se abría. —¿Qué...?

—¿Qué pasa? —Repetí más despacio, avanzando hacia ella —¡Alice!

—Grité, intentando sacarla de su estupor — ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Y entonces, de repente, voló de la pared, casi me deja sin aliento mientras me abrazaba el cuello.

—¡Bella! —gritó. —Oh, Dios, Bella. Estás viva.

Yo estaba viva.

Estaba muy, muy viva.

Pero si ella pensaba que yo estaba muerta...

—¿No lo entiendo? —Se alejó, palmeando cada lado de mi cara.

—Te enterré. Pero estás viva. Oh, Bella —Me atrajo para otro abrazo fuerte. —Oh, Dios, estás viva.

La empujé, mis entrañas se hundían en el suelo, sabiendo sin saber. —¿Me enterraste?

Nunca había visto una combinación tan increíble de histeria y euforia mientras ella seguía llorando y regocijándose. Bueno, excepto por ese día después del tiroteo en el centro comercial cuando me desperté por primera vez después de la cirugía y vi a Marie sentada a los pies de mi cama. Asumí que estaba muerta.

Asumí mal.

Alice había asumido que estaba muerta.

Ella había asumido mal.

Lo que significaba...

—¿Marie?

Las lágrimas golpearon mis ojos cuando mis rodillas se rindieron, enviándonos a ambas a estrellarnos contra el suelo.

Ella se había ido. Se habían ido todos.

**oooooooooooo**

**En la actualidad...**

Estaba caminando por los pisos de madera de mi sala de estar mientras la conversación que había tenido con Emmett se reproducía en un bucle en mi cabeza.

Quería decirle a Edward que yo era Bella tan pronto como él me llevó a su habitación. La confesión casi me ardía en la punta de la lengua, pero por mucho que lo había intentado, no podía hacer que salieran las palabras, sin correr el riesgo de perderla.

Soy Bella, había pensado una y otra vez, esperando que pudiera leer la verdad en mis ojos, todo el tiempo rezando para que no lo hiciera.

Me salvaste la vida en el centro comercial. Le imploré que escuchara mi confesión silenciosa.

Pero fui una cobarde, eso era todo lo que siempre sería: silenciosa.

Tenía que haber una forma de detener esta bola de demolición antes de que nos destruyera a todos.

Emmett no había dicho nada más sobre mi identidad después de que Edward y yo salimos. Había esperado, a que lo derramara todo en cualquier momento, estaba lista para mentir y negarlo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Pero eso no había sido necesario. Emmett simplemente se había sentado, con los pies en alto, y bebido una cerveza mientras veía a su sobrina adorarme.

Sonreía con valentía mientras comía pastel con Elizabeth sentada en mi regazo, pero al salir de la casa de Edward, abracé a esa niña con fuerza, aterrorizada de que pudiera ser la última vez que sentiría sus brazos enredados alrededor de mi cuello.

Luego, de camino a casa, llamé a Alice con un pánico frenético, dándole el resumen de la última montaña que nos vimos obligados a escalar. Estaba en casa diez minutos antes de que ella entrara por mi puerta.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló cuando hicimos contacto visual. No se podía negar que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, y no del tipo que una receta de mi médico podría evitar.

No había forma de detener este tren desbocado.

—Él sabe. Esto es malo. Esto es tan, tan malo.

—Relájate —se calmó, acercándose a mí con cautela como si fuera un animal salvaje. —No es gran cosa.

—Es algo muy importante. Le dirá a Edward que no soy Marie, se lo va a decir —Mi voz se rompió cuando la realidad de lo que significaría si Emmett le dijera a Edward se estrellaba sobre mí.

Ella casi se encogió de hombros —¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que Edward le crea?

—No lo sé. Emmett es su hermano. ¿Por qué no le creería? Una vez que le presente la idea a Edward, eso será todo.

—Sé realista en esto —Alice me levantó los brazos para inspeccionar si tenía moretones. —Este policía imbécil que no sabe cómo mantener sus malditas manos quietas no tiene pruebas. La especulación se sostiene en la corte acerca de la descripción de un testigo ocular sobre un sueño húmedo. Él no es tonto. No va a soltar una loca teoría de conspiración sin algo que la respalde.

Me liberé de su agarre y arrastré mis manos a través de mi cabello.

—Pero es verdad. Tiene razón, y si sigue buscando...

—No puede probarlo.

—¿Qué hay de mi historial médico? —Me estremecí por los latidos de mi corazón mientras intentaba escapar a través de mis costillas.

—Tú misma lo dijiste. Son el único defecto de mi plan.

—Sí, pero la apendicetomía de Marie explicará tu cicatriz. Un juez no va a ordenar un examen físico invasivo basado en rumores.

Me levanté el costado de la remera. —Nadie va a comprar esto como una cicatriz de apendicetomía.

Nadie.

—Entonces haré que lo crean —Su mirada vagaba sobre mi cara, sus ojos me imploraban que le creyera —Este es mi trabajo, todo lo que necesitamos es una duda razonable, y la tenemos a montones.

Tenemos sus diarios y detalles sobre esa noche con Edward que nadie más que Marie podría conocer.

No habría accedido a ayudarte si no supiera que podíamos manejar lo que fuera que surgiera en el camino. No me preocupa la hipótesis de un hombre.

Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo —Puntuó cada palabra con un pinchazo de su dedo.

Agité la cabeza y volví a mi ritmo. ¿Cómo había pasado esto de las clases de arte de los miércoles y sábados, las cenas de cumpleaños en las que Edward me llamó su familia, y una noche de pasión y orgasmos a estar a un nombre de distancia de perderlo todo?

Qué gigantesco cúmulo de mierda, había sido desde el día que decidí convertirme en Marie Swan. No fue difícil ser mi hermana. Había muerto en mi coche, con mi bolso recuperado en la escena del accidente. Su cuerpo había sido destrozado y luego quemado. Alice me había ahorrado los detalles, pero yo sabía que no quedaban huellas digitales. Todas las señales me señalaban a mí. Fue por eso que Alice había aceptado que yo había estado en ese auto por dos semanas antes de volar a Puerto Rico para limpiar mi casa.

Marie y yo habíamos hecho el doble cambio muchas veces a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pero esto lo estaba llevando a un nuevo nivel. Sin embargo, era la única oportunidad que tenía de conocer a la pequeña Renee o Elizabeth.

Nunca quise lastimar a Edward.

Esa siempre fue la verdad. Pero tenía demasiado miedo de volver a su vida como tía de Elizabeth. Si me hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara, no habría habido recurso. No tenía derechos sobre ella. Pero, como su madre, Marie siempre lo haría.

Ni en un millón de años había planeado alejarla de él.

Ese no era mi lugar. Pero ella era todo lo que me quedaba. Lo único que tendría.

Sólo quería ser parte de su vida.

Sólo quería clases de arte el miércoles y el sábado.

Sólo quería que supiera que era amada por nuestra familia, a pesar de que yo era la única que quedaba.

Alice había sido la albacea de mi patrimonio con el entendimiento de que todo iría a Marie asumiendo que estaba mentalmente sana y lo suficientemente sobria para manejar la fortuna que habíamos amasado. Técnicamente, mi hermana todavía era dueña de la mitad del negocio, pero después de su primera temporada en rehabilitación, había sido removida de todas las cuentas bancarias. Era su dinero, y lo pondría en una cuenta de ahorros para ella. Pero lo había estado usando durante años para financiar su hábito. No me había preocupado que negarle el acceso al dinero me convirtiera en la mala persona mientras la mantuviera con vida.

Al final, había fracasado.

En todo.

Estábamos en el centro comercial el día que mis padres murieron por mi culpa.

Y Marie estaba en la carretera, drogada y furiosa tratando de alejarse de mí el día que chocó contra ese árbol.

Juré no fallarle a Elizabeth.

Aunque, después de escuchar a Emmett acusarme de ser el fraude que realmente era, me temía que ya lo había hecho.

Alice me agarró de la mano y me guió al sofá.

—Empieza por el principio. Quiero oír todo lo que el Oficial Abuso Doméstico piensa que sabe de ti. Dios, ojalá le hubieras dado un rodillazo en las pelotas.

En retrospectiva, desearía haberlo hecho yo también.

Durante quince minutos, le conté todo. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Emmett apareciendo igual que su padre. Estar acorralada afuera. Sus especulaciones.

Mi conversación con Edward, luego pastel, regalos y salir corriendo de casa. Cuando terminé, Alice asintió.

—Sólo voy a decir esto una vez más. Emmett Cullen no es una amenaza.

Piensa que sabe la verdad.

—No piensa, Alice. ¡Él lo sabe! —Me tapó la boca con la mano.

—No. Él piensa. Para probar algo de esto, tendría que ondear su bandera del Hijo de Anthony Masen alto y orgulloso. No es un riesgo que pueda correr. No con su trabajo. No con su vida personal. No con nada. Él y Edward han estado tratando de mantener esa mierda en secreto durante años. Si se lo dice a Edward, se va a desatar el infierno y lo sabe. De lo contrario, lo habría hecho hoy — Bajó la mano y se inclinó hacia mí. —Te lo digo por última vez; no te preocupes por las divagaciones teóricas de un hombre que tiene esqueletos mucho más grandes en su propio armario. Mi consejo es que te mantengas alejada de Emmett, por digamos, para siempre. Y nunca. Nunca dejes que Edward vea tu cicatriz.

Un destello de alivio me bañó. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Emmett no le había dicho nada a Edward. Y tal vez no lo haría. Diablos, tal vez incluso pasé su pequeña prueba de detector de mentiras de asalto físico. Pero había algo más. Aspiré profundamente y luego le conté todo.

—Me acosté con Edward. Pero no me quité la camiseta. Nunca vio mi cicatriz, lo juro.

Parpadeó.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Tragó con fuerza. —¿A quién quieres ahora mismo?

—¿Qué?

—¿A quién quieres? A Alice Brandon, abogada o tu mejor amiga, Alice-Bra-licious Brandon.

Era mi turno de parpadear.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

—¿Cuál no implica que me grites por acostarme con Edward?

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, contestó ella, —Bra-licious será. Suéltalo. Quiero todos los sucios secretitos sobre ti perdiendo la virginidad con un hombre que ni siquiera sabe tu nombre.

Le lancé una mirada —No fue mi virginidad.

—Siento informarte, pero Marie y yo votamos hace años que diez segundos de la punta cuando tenías diecisiete años no cuenta.

—No fue sólo la punta.

—Oh, lo siento, olvidé que era la polla de lápiz Alec Harris. Pero hasta la goma de borrar era mejor que eso.

Otra ronda de parpadeos más tarde, y torcí mi labio.

—¿Sabes qué? Consígueme al abogado Alice. No estoy de humor para ti.

—No hay problema —Se levantó del sofá y se apoyó en mi cara. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente sucedió. Pensé que te estaba mandando un mensaje, pero en realidad le estaba mandando un mensaje a él. Y luego apareció en mi puerta y me besó. Y lo siguiente que supe es que habíamos pasado por dos condones del Apocalipsis.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero yo seguí adelante.

—Me dijo que podría haber manejado a la mujer que conoció en el bar al volver, estaba preparado para ella. Pero que no estaba preparado para mí. Yo, Alice. Yo. No Marie. A mi.

—Jesús —murmuró.

—Y no fue algo de una sola vez, quería venir esta noche. Pero entonces apareció su hermano, así que ahora, no sé cuándo lo volveré a ver. Pero hoy, siguió tocándome y abrazándome y... me sentí segura con él. Un hombre que se parecía a Anthony Masen se sentó frente a mí, pero yo estaba con Edward, así que estaba a salvo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me sentí segura en mi propia piel?

Cerró los ojos y gimió. —Estás haciendo que sea muy difícil para mí ser la abogada Alice. Si fuera cualquier otro tipo, estaría encantada por ti. Siempre quise que fueras feliz. Pero él es Edward.

Enredé las manos en mi regazo. —¿Quieres oír algo loco?

—Demasiado tarde para eso. Pero claro, golpéame con algo nuevo.

—Creo que sabe que soy yo, en el fondo. No se da cuenta. Pero cuando me mira... —Me detengo. —Ve a Bella, Alice. Sé que lo hace y me siente a mí, esa conexión entre nosotros que no se puede romper, sólo está confundido porque cree que mi nombre es Marie.

Se derrumbó a mi lado en el sofá, pasando su brazo por el mío y bajando la cabeza contra el cojín para mirar al techo. —¿Y si le dices la verdad?

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

Giró la cabeza sin levantarla. —Dile la verdad.

—¿Estás loca?

—Posiblemente. Estoy sentada aquí, hablando con mi mejor amiga muerta sobre su hija, que en realidad es su sobrina, y escuchando su poesía sobre un niño del que ha estado enamorada desde que tenía ocho años, pero él no tiene ni idea de que le salvó la vida, pero ella de alguna manera piensa que él sabe que es ella, y por eso vino aquí y le quitó su virginidad. Así que sí. Realmente podría estar loca.

—¡Deja de decir que me quitó la virginidad! —Me enfurecí antes de quejarme. —Y no hay manera de que pueda decirle la verdad ahora. Es demasiado tarde, ahora soy Marie. No hay vuelta atrás.

—Entonces deja de acostarte con él. Si eres Marie, deja de hablar de Bella. Marie no lo quería, Marie no lo amaba. Marie lo usó para robar su computadora y hacer daño a su hermana.

El dolor hueco en mi pecho se intensificó. Ella decía la verdad. Marie nunca se había preocupado por Edward.

Pero después del tiroteo, Marie no se había preocupado por nadie, incluyéndome a mí.

—Esto duele — dije con voz ronca. —Dios, ¿por qué duele esto?

—Porque el amor es un juego imposible.

Especialmente cuando sólo una persona conoce las reglas. Podemos luchar por las visitas en la corte. Y lo haremos. Cien por ciento hasta el amargo final. No la perderé por ti. No olvides cuánto amaba a Marie también. Soy tan tía de Elizabeth como tú.

Pero las aguas se están volviendo turbias ahora. Despéjalas o nos ahogaremos todos.

—Me ahogaría por ellos. Para tenerla. Y él me ahogaría por eso.

—Pero no va a funcionar así. Marie no habría...

—No habría vuelto.

Me restregué las manos en la cara.

—Pero lo hice y me está matando porque cada parte de mí que queda lo quiere a él y a esa niña.

—Pero ese es exactamente el problema. ¿Qué pasa si no puedes tenerlos a los dos? —Me volví y la miré a los ojos, con la emoción en la garganta.

—¿Pero qué pasa si puedo? —Le dio a mi lado un apretoncito.

—¿Pero qué pasa si ve esa cicatriz?

* * *

M**UCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	35. Capitulo Treinta y Uno

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**Edward**

Mi hermano era un imbécil. Y era el peor tipo de imbécil. Del tipo que sólo era un imbécil porque estaba preocupado por su hermanito, así que era casi imposible odiarlo realmente por ser un imbécil aunque se lo merecía.

Admitió haber acorralado a Marie después de que ella se fuera. Al parecer, habían intercambiado palabras sobre sus intenciones, y milagrosamente logré no poner mi puño en su boca mientras lo escuchaba hablar de ello. Una cosa era decirme que él creía que ella estaba tramando algo malo. Pero sabía que la había asustado porque se parecía a Anthony. Por lo tanto, él sabía bien y muy bien que no había sido el momento adecuado para interrogarla.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho y me molestó muchísimo porque era una cosa más que podía añadir a mi conciencia para sentirme culpable, la puse en esa situación por no reprogramar su maldita fiesta, pero Elizabeth estaba emocionada de verla.

Y, a decir verdad, yo también.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la cena, no tenía hambre, por otro lado, estaba a punto de despellejarme si no me alejaba de Emmett.

Sólo había un lugar donde quería estar.

_**Yo: ¿Cómo te sientes después de hoy?, Siento mucho lo de Emmett, por cierto.**_

_**Marie: Está bien. Estoy bien. Me tomé la noche libre y me serví un vaso de vino.**_

_**Yo: ¿Entonces no estás ocupada ahora mismo?**_

_**Marie: Yo no iría tan lejos, hay una mancha en mi techo que estoy mirando actualmente, debatiendo si es pintura astillada que estaba allí cuando compré la casa o si es un bicho muerto.**_

_**Yo: Oh wow, siento interrumpir esa fascinante experiencia para ti, pero tengo algunas noticias emocionantes.**_

_**Marie: ¿Qué?**_

_**Yo: Hay una pizzería a cuarenta y cinco minutos al otro lado de la ciudad llamada The Bistro. Es el favorito de Emmett, pero no lo entregarán en mi casa.**_

_**Marie: Eso es desafortunado.**_

_**Yo: Sí. Me va a llevar una hora y media llegar y volver y eso asumiendo que no haya tráfico, siendo realistas, más bien dos horas. ¿Pero sabes lo que acabo de descubrir?**_

_**Marie: ¿Que hay por lo menos treinta pizzerías más cercanas a tu casa que te servirán?**_

_**Yo: No. El repartidor la entregó en tu casa. Abre la puerta, tengo casi dos horas que matar antes de tener que estar en casa.**_

La luz de su porche se encendió casi inmediatamente seguida por el clic del cerrojo.

Se abrió una pulgada y se asomó un hermoso ojo azul y ligeramente espeluznante. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sonreí, inclinándome hacia un lado para ver qué llevaba puesto.

Esperaba que fuera esa camiseta casi transparente otra vez.

—Esperando mi pizza.

Sus labios se rizaron cuando abrió la puerta y ¡bingo! Camiseta de tirantes diferente, pero estaba compuesta de menos material que la primera, mostrando no sólo sus duros pezones sino también un delicioso oleaje de escote.

No debí haber venido.

Pero no debería se convirtió rápidamente en el lema de mi vida con Marie. Estaba más allá del punto de preocuparme.

Deslicé mi mirada por su cuerpo, le di a la puerta un suave empujón y ella permitió que se abriera por completo. Maldita sea, pantalones de pijama feos.

Meh. Ganas algo, pierdes algo.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que salió de mi casa. El día había estado lleno de una mierda de emociones, cada una de las cuales me golpeaba en los huesos.

El miedo en su cara.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos.

La sonrisa en su boca al abrir el regalo de Elizabeth.

Los besos que le había dado a mi chica risueña cuando se alejó de mi entrada.

Apoyé mi mano en la curva de su cadera y me sumergí para besarla. Pasando a un lado, ella me esquivó. —Hiciste que entregaran tu pizza en mi lugar?

—No te preocupes. Te conseguí un montón de costras de verduras rellenas por las molestias —Me volví a dirigir a su boca, murmurando.

—Pero si eso no es suficiente, he venido preparado para ofrecerte la máxima cantidad de orgasmos que puedes experimentar en dos horas.

Esta vez, no pudo escapar de mí, mis labios sellaron los suyos, y como si hubiera encontrado el botón escondido, sus brazos subieron, envolviéndose alrededor de mi cuello. Se quejó, apoyándonos a ambos en su casa. Mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban, cerré la puerta a patadas y toqueteé ciegamente con la cerradura, después de cerrar la puerta a ciegas, concentré mi atención en su culo redondo.

—Edward, espera.

Abrí los ojos y detuve mis manos, murmurando contra sus labios.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Vale, piénsalo un rato, y si encuentras una respuesta, házmelo saber —Sonriendo, la besé de nuevo.

Pero no me devolvió la beso.

Me incliné para obtener una mejor lectura de su cara.

El lenguaje corporal decía que ella estaba en esto, pero sus ojos. Mierda, sus ojos me dijeron que estaba muy asustada.

Inmediatamente di un paso atrás. La distancia suficiente para darle espacio sin tener que soltarla.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa? Háblame.

Ella se acercó más, pegando su frente a la mía mientras decía —Yo no creo que sea una buena idea.

Bueno, hola, señales mixtas.

—¿Qué no lo es?

—Tú y yo.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —No era un completo imbécil, sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero quería que me lo explicara porque seguro que había sentido como si hubiera pensado que era una idea jodidamente fantástica la noche anterior. Puso su barbilla en mi pectoral y me miró a través de sus pestañas, todas inocentes y hermosas. —Eres el padre de Elizabeth.

—Lo soy. Y siempre seré su padre, pero a menos que se metiera en mi bolsillo al salir de la casa, no está aquí ahora mismo.

Ella se acerco. Su muslo se encajó entre mis piernas y su cadera presionó contra mi polla, formándose contra mi cremallera.

—¿Y si esto explota?

—Oh, va a explotar. Desastre en ciernes, ¿recuerdas?

—Le palmeé el trasero otra vez, meciéndola contra mí, me dijo que esperara, pero si podía tocarme, asumí que funcionaba al revés.

—Pensé que habíamos decidido que lo que pase cuando yo esté aquí no la involucra.

—Lo hicimos, pero, ¿qué tal si también pasamos parte de nuestro limitado tiempo juntos conociéndonos de manera no desnuda, así que, si cuando esto explote en nuestras caras, nos conoceremos y podremos decir que logramos algo más que enredar las sábanas? Retorcí los labios y entrecerré los ojos. —No desnudos, ¿eh? No creo que eso signifique mantener nuestros pantalones alrededor de los tobillos mientras te follo contra la pared, ¿verdad?

Se mordió el labio y su cara se puso rosada de emoción en lugar de ruborizarse. —Eso es... —Agitó la cabeza como si le doliera terminar el pensamiento.

—No es exactamente lo que quise decir. Tal vez podríamos... ¿hablar esta noche?

Ella me quería. Podía sentir como si el sol quemara mi piel, pero no se equivocaba en lo de conocerse. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera posible mantener mi constante necesidad de tocarla aislada dentro de su casa. Y si algo llegara a pasar por la existencia de un nosotros "pero especialmente si no es así" conocerla y sentirse cómodos juntos podría ayudar a las partes de nuestra vida que sí involucraban a nuestra hija.

Suspiré y la solté.

Apestaba, pero no todo lo que quería hacer con ella giraba en torno a estar desnudos. Guiando mis manos por su cuello, tomé cada lado de su cara y llevé su boca a la mía. Fue profundo y hambriento, sacando de su garganta otro gemido, y me lo tragué como mi elixir favorito. Finalmente, cuando terminé con un saqueo completo de su boca, realicé la hercúlea tarea de dejarla ir.

Casualmente, e ignorando las objeciones de mi polla, me hundí en los cojines bronceados de su delicado sofá de mimbre y crucé mis piernas de rodilla a tobillo.

—¿De qué estamos hablando esta noche?

La forma en que se le cayeron los hombros fue casi cómica. Esto es lo que ella había pedido.

Conversación vestidos. Pero su decepción era sofocante. Lo odiaba por ella. Pero también me encantó, por mí. Porque era una prueba de que ella estaba tan desesperada por mí como yo por ella.

Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó frente a mí, una pierna doblada entre nosotros, su espinilla apretada contra mi muslo. —Si les lleva cuarenta y cinco minutos entregar tu pizza y sólo vives a quince minutos, en realidad sólo tenemos una hora.

Le pasé el pelo por encima del hombro, permitiendo que las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaran por sus brazos, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina a mi paso.

—Sí, pero si me tomara cuarenta y cinco minutos conducir a casa, la pizza estaría fría de todos modos, me presento con una pizza muy caliente y recién salida de la bolsa de entrega, Emmett va a usar sus habilidades sobrehumanas de deducción y sabrá que estuve aquí.

Ella miro hacia la puerta y dijo —Bueno, no podemos permitirlo — Con un pulgar en la barbilla, la obligué a que me mirara de nuevo.

—Hoy fue un imbécil. Y siento no haber estado allí, pero él y yo hablamos y se guardará su propia mierda de ahora en adelante, dejé claro que no me interesa su opinión sobre cómo dirijo mi vida.

Su espalda estaba recta, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Tú... hablaste? ¿Sobre... mí? ¿Qué tenía que decir?

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Emmett está ladrando, volverá en sí.

—No estoy tan segura de eso, estaba bastante cabreado hoy.

—Vale, entonces vamos a verlo de esta manera. No importa si vuelve o no, puedo manejar a Emmett—Coloqué un brazo alrededor De sus hombros y la empujé hacia mi costado. Ella vino voluntariamente, abrazándose, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y colocando sus piernas sobre mi muslo.

—Pero quiero dejar claro que él no es tu problema.

Está, preocupado, pero no puede desquitarse contigo. Sácalo de tu mente y déjame el resto a mí.

Se fundió en mi costado, cada uno de sus músculos relajándose mientras un suspiro audible escapaba de sus labios. Me enojé con Emmett otra vez.

No me extraña que no estuviera de humor para más esa noche, llevaba toda la tarde sola y nerviosa por lo que le había dicho. — Para que lo sepas, hay una buena posibilidad de que deje su pizza en la entrada cuando regrese. —Ella tarareó su aprobación, poniendo su brazo sobre mi estómago, completando mi envoltura de Marie de cuerpo entero.

—Hablemos de otra cosa.

—Bien. ¿Quieres que vaya el lunes y hable con tu contratista sobre por qué demonios tu casa en la parte de atrás aún no está terminada? —Su cabeza se levantó, una inesperada sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—¿Cómo sabes que aún no está terminado?

—Obviamente porque tengo a un dron rondando tu casa todo el tiempo por si decides caminar desnuda por tu patio trasero.

—Su sonrisa creció. —No. La única vez que lo intenté, pillé a Harry caminando desnudo por su patio trasero, y déjame decirte, un hombre desnudo de ochenta años no es algo que quieras ver.

Cancelaré el dron inmediatamente.

—Hombre listo, pero debo decir que estoy un poco alarmada por tu invasión de la privacidad. —Le di un apretón.

—Llevo meses intentando mirar a través de tu camisa mientras dibujabas colas de unicornios con mi hija. No tienes ni idea de las profundidades de mi depravación cuando se trata de ti.

Se rió como yo esperaba.

Aunque Marie y yo habíamos compartido bastantes risas a través de mensajes de texto, esta era la primera vez que realmente habíamos podido hablar libremente sin los pequeños oídos de Elizabeth cerca.

Esto era mejor. Sujetarla, hacer bromas mientras disparas mierda...

Esto podría volverse adictivo. Era Marie. La mujer más peligrosa de todas. Y ahí estaba yo, escabulléndome a su casa, ofreciéndome voluntario para una situación de choque y quema. No sabía qué tenía esa mujer que me parecía tan irresistible. El sabor de ella, tanto literal como figurativamente, la noche anterior había sido más que suficiente para que yo lanzara toda la precaución al viento y volviera por segundos, tercios y más.

—No. En serio —insistió. —¿Cómo sabes que aún no han terminado?

—Hay un montón de tejas que no han sido tocadas en meses en tu jardín lateral ¿Cuál es el retraso? —Ella gimió.

—Les pagué.

—¿Y?

—Y ése es el problema. Cometí el error de pagarles por adelantado, y ahora vienen una vez a la semana, martillan un clavo y me dicen que tienen que ir a buscar provisiones y no vuelven nunca más. — Mi mandíbula se endureció.

—Primero, nunca pagues a nadie por completo. La mitad por adelantado, la otra mitad al final. Segundo, ¿qué día de la semana vienen a martillar ese clavo?

—Normalmente los lunes. Aparecen con un camión entero de trabajadores pero no hacen nada, te juro que es como un desfile, todos entran a las siete de la mañana y salen 30 minutos más tarde, es muy posible que vengan sólo para tener su reunión semanal de empresa. No estoy muy segura.

—Bien, entonces el lunes, estaré aquí a las siete.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Estoy casi al punto de volverme nuclear con ellos —Retorció los labios.

—Casi. Si no esta semana, definitivamente en algún momento de los próximos siete años.

—Correcto. Por eso es por lo que voy a venir. Este contratista que piensa que puede detenerte, cuando debería haber terminado el maldito trabajo hace meses, es inaceptable. No debería haberte quitado el dinero por adelantado, mucho menos cobrarte por ello.

Estaré aquí el lunes. Él y yo hablaremos y esa charla terminará con un reembolso por la mierda que no ha logrado o con una fecha de finalización realista que considero aceptable para cuando terminen el proyecto. Se supone que ese es tu estudio, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró, su cara llena de dulce sorpresa mientras me miraba. No tenía familia. Ningún hombre en su vida. Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien se ocupó de esta mujer? No quería pensar en ello porque, de una forma u otra, todos esos factores eran culpa mía.

—Entonces no es algo que debas esperar. ¿Tu cuarto de huéspedes está bien ventilado para que pintes ahí dentro? Los vapores no pueden ser buenos para tu cuerpo. —Eso me dio más calor. Más adoración. Y añadió una sonrisa.

—Tiene una ventana.

—¿Tu estudio va a tener un sistema de ventilación?

—Ella apretó los labios y asintió. —Correcto.

—Entonces sabes que una ventana no es suficiente.

Así que estaré aquí el lunes para hablar con este contratista y arreglar las cosas para que no tengas que escuchar sus tonterías durante siete años o el tiempo que te lleve volverte nuclear con él.

—Eres un tipo muy dulce durante el tiempo que no estás desnudo, Edward Cullen —Su mano subió por mis abdominales y mi pecho hasta mi cuello, donde enrolló sus dedos alrededor de la parte de atrás y me tiró hacia abajo para tocarme los labios, tocando su cintura, hablé contra su boca.

—Yo también puedo ser dulce en tiempos de desnudos aquí, déjame mostrarte.

—Ella juguetonamente me quitó la mano con una bofetada. Levanté mis manos para rendirme.

—Está bien, está bien. Me detendré. Pero si realmente quieres hablar, voy a necesitar que te arrastres fuera de mi regazo y retrocedas unos metros, posiblemente unos pocos estados. — Riendo, se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia mí.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿En tu habitación? —Su mirada me hizo reír. Tomé su mano ofrecida y le permití que me pusiera de pie, tropezando con ella a propósito para robarle otro toque de labios. Se rió contra mi boca, forzándome con un serio esfuerzo a medias.

—Eres terrible.

—Lo peor —estuve de acuerdo con ella, poniendo mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Juntos, caminamos por el pasillo hasta su estudio improvisado. Apenas habíamos doblado la esquina cuando me detuve en mi camino. Había visto el arte de Marie antes. Era difícil no darse cuenta ya que las imágenes de árboles y flores tropicales colgaban por toda su casa.

Pero esto... Esto no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. En el caballete, en medio de la habitación, estaba la foto de Elizabeth que le había dado meses antes. Esa pequeña imagen de bolsillo había sido ampliada y recortada así que sólo era su cara, y ya no era una foto. Había aplicado pintura sobre las líneas. Ondas gruesas de varios tonos de castaño se ondulaban sobre su cabello como luces, mientras que sus labios eran del tono perfecto de rosa para combinar con sus mejillas. La sonrisa de mi niña era brillante y blanca, y el azul de sus ojos saltaba del lienzo, dándole vida. Elizabeth era preciosa, pero esto... Esto era impresionante.

—¿Cuánto? —Pregunté mientras caminaba hacia él, luchando contra la necesidad de trazar la curva de la mandíbula de mi hija porque tenía miedo de estropearlo.

Llevó una taza llena de pinceles a la mesa del otro lado de la habitación.

—Oh, no está a la venta.

—Mentira. Todo está a la venta.

—Ésa no, aunque tomé unas fotos muy lindas en su ceremonia de premios. Si eres amable, podría hacerte un C.R. Swan de uno de esos.

No necesitaba un original de C.R. Swan. Y no quería a uno de los otros. Yo quería este. —Quinientos mil dólares —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y sus labios se inclinaron hacia arriba con una sonrisa torcida.

—No está a la venta, Edward.

—Seiscientos.

—No está a la venta.

—Ocho.

—No está a la venta.

—Un millón de dólares. Efectivo. Te lo enviaré a primera hora de la mañana —Se rió y agitó la cabeza.

—No. Está. En. Venta. —Y entonces le hice la única oferta que sabía con certeza que nunca podría rehusar. —Lunes —Su sonrisa cayó, y su espalda se tenso. —¿Qué?

—Lunes. Tú vienes a mi casa, no hay arte, solo pasas el rato, cenar, pintarle las uñas, perseguirla por el patio trasero. Lo que sea que quieras hacer, yo me quedo con el cuadro y tú con los lunes —Ella frunció los labios y me miró fijamente. Puede que no la conociera bien. Pero yo conocía esa mirada. Ella no estaba considerando si aceptar o no mi oferta; estaba tratando de averiguar cómo evitar que ella misma estallara en lágrimas cuando lo hizo. Honestamente, fue un error por mi parte usar más tiempo con Elizabeth para obtener la pintura. Aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de admitir que fue una oferta totalmente egoísta. Sabía sin duda alguna que iba a aceptar. De esta manera,ganándome la pintura y más tiempo con ella.

Caminé hacia ella. —¿Tenemos un trato? —Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y extendió una mano hacia mí.

—Hecho. Tú te quedas con el cuadro y yo con los lunes. —No retrocedí mientras tomaba su mano, lo que hizo que el pequeño espacio entre nosotros fuera un temblor incómodo. Ella aspiró un aliento agudo y finalmente sonrió.

—¿Quiere llevársela esta noche o se la entrego después de enmarcarla?

—Depende. ¿El marco va a ser de un color tropical atroz como los de la sala de estar? —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta, como nota aparte, me gustaría aconsejarte que no vuelvas a invertir en arte.

—Oh, no lo sé, creo que conseguí un buen trato.

—No, lo que obtuviste fue una pintura que arruiné y que estaba usando como chatarra para practicar la técnica de las mechas que usé en su cabello — Señalando la pared detrás de ella, terminó diciendo —Eso era lo que quería mostrarte —Y que me condenen. Era la misma foto, los mismos trazos y colores, pero todo era mejor.

Los ojos de Elizabeth eran más brillantes, y sus vibrantes rizos se mezclaban en una cascada de color. Incluso el recorte de la foto era mejor, ligeramente descentrada, por lo que su sonrisa era el foco principal. Mi boca se abrió y ella soltó una risa fuerte.

—Antes de que digas una palabra, traté de advertirte de que no estába a la venta, pero insististe y temblaste en ello y todo eso. Así que, ahora, tengo los lunes y tú tienes mi lienzo de práctica.

—Marie—gruñí pero ella siguió riéndose.

—Voy a guardar esta caja para ti. —Ella no llegó a la pintura antes de que yo me agachara, le pusiera un hombro en el estómago y la levantara de sus pies.

—¡Edward! —Volví a la sala de estar.

—¿Sabes qué? No creo que me guste conocer a Marie no desnuda

—Su risa se hizo más fuerte.

—Pero tienes un cuadro precioso. De verdad. Todas las manchas y borrones. Es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora —Le di una palmada en el culo.

—Mentirosa.

—No, en serio, los basureros van a estar devastados cuando no lo ponga en la acera esta semana.—Mi sonrisa no tenía rival mientras la depositaba en el sofá, crujiendo mientras la seguía hacia abajo, mi boca encontrando la suya antes que mi cuerpo. Ella abrió sus piernas, permitiendo que mis caderas encajaran. Luego suspiró.

Lo que borró toda la ira que había estado fingiendo cargar. A decir verdad, todavía lo mejor de nuestro trato. Mi pintura era preciosa. Y la tengo los lunes.

Por jodido que fuera, habría pagado un millón de dólares por el mismo resultado. Nos besamos en ese sofá hasta que llegó la pizza. Técnicamente, habíamos permanecido vestidos todo el tiempo, pero estaba lejos de la sesión de contacto que había sugerido al principio de la noche. Para cuando salí por la puerta una hora y media después de haber llegado, ambos labios estaban magullados, me dolía la cara de sonreír, y la pizza de Emmett estaba fría como se lo merecía.


	36. Capitulo Treinta y Dos

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Bella**

**_Edward: Juguemos a un juego de "Que prefieres"?_**

Sonreí y dejé mi pincel en el suelo.

**_Yo: Tienes mi atención._**

_**Edward: ¿Prefieres comer tarta de queso o tiramisú?**_

_**Yo: no estoy segura de que entiendas cómo funciona este juego, se supone que son dos decisiones difíciles con pros y contras.**_

_**Edward: De acuerdo, déjame intentarlo de nuevo. **_

_**¿Preferirías comer tarta de queso en veinte minutos o tiramisú en veintiuno? **_

_**Yo: Oh wow. Eso es duro. Por un lado, es tiramisú. **_

_**Por otro lado, tendría que esperar un minuto más para comerlo. ¿Cómo voy a decidirme?**_

_**Edward: ¿Y si te digo que acompañaré el postre para que tengas que esperar un minuto entero conmigo?**_

_**Yo: ¿Acompañarás el postre? ¿Por qué? ¿Se les acabó el ranch?**_

_**Edward: Me llevo los dos porque eres pésima en este juego, Esme preguntó si podía llevar a **_**Elizabeth**_** al cine, así que decidí pedir el postre y quedarme con lo que sea que hayas planeado para esta noche.**_

Fiel a su palabra, brillante y temprano el lunes por la mañana, el sexy hombre de negocios Edward Cullen había llegado con un apetitoso traje y un malhumorado ceño fruncido que casi me hizo sentir mal por mi asqueroso contratista. No estaba segura de lo que pasó en mi patio trasero ese día. Desde el mirador de la ventana de arriba, mirando a través de las persianas, vi a Edward estoico como siempre mientras la boca del contratista nunca dejaba de moverse, Edward dijo no más de tres frases antes de darse la vuelta y marchar hacia mi puerta trasera. Le abrí, me dijo que mi estudio estaría listo en diez días, estarían actualizando mi piso y ventanas sin costo alguno, y él tenía un inspector que vendría unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no estuvieran apresurándose en el proceso. Después de eso, me besó en la mejilla y me informó que estábamos cenando tacos en su casa.

Entonces, tan pronto como llegó, se fue.

Sin sonreír.

O un tirón de labios.

Pero maldita sea si el empresario Edward Cullen era sexy como el infierno.

Era viernes por la noche, y aunque había visto a Edward el lunes por la noche para comer tacos, y luego otra vez el miércoles mientras Elizabeth y yo jugábamos con sellos de papas y estaba previsto que lo volviera a ver al día siguiente para la clase de arte de Elizabeth, la idea de que viniera a pasar tiempo conmigo, solo, fue más que suficiente para hacerme subir corriendo las escaleras para darme una ducha.

Pero mientras corría, escribí mi respuesta.

_**Yo: Por suerte para los dos no tengo vida y me encanta la tarta de queso.**_

_**Edward: Supongo que te veré en veinte minutos entonces.**_

Había decidido ralentizar las cosas con Edward después de mi conversación con Alice con la esperanza de que desarrolláramos algo más que una conexión física, y también de ganar tiempo para descubrir cómo demonios iba a explicar mi cicatriz.

Era difícil. Insoportable, en realidad.

Aunque él había probado que me quería físicamente, yo había estado enamorada de ese hombre la mayor parte de mi vida. No importaba nada que no supiera su color favorito o lo que hacía en su tiempo libre.

Sabía que era bueno, honesto, cariñoso y amable, sabía que había arriesgado su vida por una niña. Y yo sabía que su mundo comenzó y terminó con su hija.

No necesitaba saber nada más.

Pero sí necesitaba afeitarme las malditas piernas porque, aunque reducir la velocidad significaba no quitarle la ropa en el momento en que entrara por la puerta, afortunadamente no significaba que se guardara las manos para sí mismo.

Doce minutos después, abrí la puerta y lo encontré parado al otro lado. Era un Edward casual con vaqueros bajos y una camiseta que abrazaba sus anchos hombros y mostraba ese sexy tatuaje.

—¿Qué pasó con mis veinte minutos? —Pregunté, asegurando el extremo de mi trenza mojada con una banda para el pelo.

Sonrió y me dio un rápido vistazo de pies a cabeza, el rizo lobuno de sus labios señalando su aprobación de mis pantalones cortos de dormir y camiseta sin mangas.

—Sonabas desesperada por mí en tu mensaje, así que vine tan rápido como pude.

Mis cejas se levantaron en mi cara sin maquillaje.

—Oh, ¿lo hacia? Entró con una bolsa de papel en una mano arrastrando la yema de los dedos por mi estómago mientras pasaba. Puso la bolsa en la barra de mi cocina y sacó dos cajas blancas y dos juegos de cubiertos de plástico.

Fui directamente a mi despensa y saqué una bolsa de pretzels antes de tirarlos en un tazón.

Me miró con curiosidad. —¿Para qué son?

—Para mojar la tarta de queso.

Sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente. —¿Qué pasa contigo y con la comida al azar?

—Creo que tengo papilas gustativas perezosas. No pruebo los dulces después del primer bocado a menos que los mezcle con algo salado

— Levanté un pretzel en el aire y raspé la parte superior de la tarta de queso estilo Nueva York, luego me lo metí en la boca. Vio con disgusto como yo masticaba con una sonrisa. —No me mires así, los pretzels cubiertos de casi todo son ampliamente aceptados. No es como si estuviera mojando mi pizza en un pastel de cumpleaños o algo así, aunque debería advertirte que es otro de mis favoritos.

—¿Siempre has sido así?

Me encogí de hombros. —Desde que tengo memoria.

Sus labios temblaban mientras me apiñaba de la mejor manera posible. Su mano se fue a mi cadera.

—El helado es la única excepción, ¿eh?

—No. También uso pretzels para eso. —Me dio un apretón, una sombra revoloteo en su cara.

—No parecías tener problemas mientras compartíamos el cartón de Ben y Jerry en su día.

Oh, mierda.

Oh, maldita mierda.

Y este era precisamente el problema de darle a Bella mientras fingía ser Marie.

Marie siempre se había atragantado con mis locas combinaciones de comida. Era una chica sencilla que comía carne y amaba el helado. Había sido vegetariana desde que tenía diez años y un mezclador de sal y dulce desde... desde siempre.

Tomé mi tazón de pretzels, apilé la caja con la tarta de queso encima y la llevé a la mesa de café frente a mi sofá.

—Bueno, no iba a exponer ese nivel de locura la primera noche.

—Estabas desnuda y planeando robar mi computadora. Pretzels y helado habrían sido una gota en el balde.

Mi estómago se revolvió, era una broma, y le aplaudí por su habilidad para hablar de esa noche sin ver rojo.

Pero él se burlaba de mí la noche en que mi hermana había hecho todo lo posible para destrozar mi corazón.

Era la razón por la que habíamos estado peleando cuando ella se fue corriendo en mi auto, golpeando un árbol y perdiendo la vida. Y fue la razón por la que lo último que le dije cuando le grité en su buzón de voz fue —Te equivocaste, siempre te odiaré.

No sé si alguna vez escuchó ese mensaje.

Pero yo lo había dicho. Dejé esas palabras colgando en el universo momentos antes de que ella respirara por última vez.

Tal vez me merecía el corte en el corazón que había causado con su pequeño paseo por el carril de los recuerdos.

Evité su mirada sacando mi control remoto del cajón y luego una manta colgada en la escalera que cruza la habitación.

—De todos modos ¿Quieres ver una película o algo?

—Mierda. Marie.

Dios, habría dado cualquier cosa por oír Bella salir de su boca, sólo una vez. Pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para mantener a Elizabeth.

Ella lo valió todo.

Puso el tiramisú sobre la mesa de café y se hundió a mi lado en el sofá. —Sabes que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza y presioné el botón para encender el televisor, desesperada por una distracción. Me quitó el control remoto de la mano y lo puso sobre la mesa. —Mírame.

Tragué con fuerza.

Yo era Marie.

Tenía una hija que merecía una madre que la amara.

No era el chico que me había salvado la vida.

Sólo era Edward, nada más.

Sonreí de una manera que esperaba que pareciera más genuina de lo que era y me volví hacia él.

—¿Qué tipo de película te apetece? ¿Acción? ¿Suspenso? ¿Comedia?

—No debí haberte llamado loca —se apresuró a tomar mi mano en la suya y entrelazando nuestros dedos, deseé que mi sonrisa no vacilara.—No me llamaste loca.

—Lo hice y lo siento, me dijiste que estabas en un mal lugar la noche que nos conocimos y sé lo brutales que pueden ser los recuerdos a veces, y encontrar una forma de sobrevivir nunca es una locura.

Podría haber vivido el resto de mi vida en completa y absoluta felicidad si nunca hubiera escuchado otra disculpa de Edward Cullen de nuevo. —Está bien. No te equivocaste, esa noche fue una locura.

—Igualmente —Suspiró y se hundió contra el sofá.

Levantándole el brazo, me invitó en silencio a su lado. —No debí haber sacado el tema.

Era una oferta que nunca rechazaría. Podría llamarme Marie todos los días, pero en sus brazos, siempre me sentiría como Bella.

Metiendo mis piernas debajo de mí, me instalé a su lado y arrastré la manta encima de los dos.

—No tienes que censurarte conmigo, sé que tenemos un pasado. Es una mierda, pero existe, no estoy molesta.

—Esa noche a veces se siente como el elefante en la habitación con nosotros, pensé que tal vez, si pudiéramos tomarla a la ligera, no se sentiría tan incómodo todo el tiempo, todavía recuerdo mucho de esa noche, pero al mismo tiempo, siento que fue una vida diferente.

Porque era... al menos para mí.

—Los elefantes están destinados a vivir en la naturaleza, tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de este —Me besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Me gusta lo fácil que haces que todo suene.

—Bien. Me gusta la forma en que me traes pastel de queso.

Se rió, y finalmente rompió la niebla de arrepentimiento que se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor, pero al pasar mis dedos por encima de las plumas negras tatuadas de su antebrazo, un incómodo silencio se instaló en su lugar.

Necesitábamos un cambio de tema. Algo ligero. Algo inocuo. Algo...

—Dos de esos son para tus padres.

Mis dedos se detuvieron, y mi estómago se agito, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero si la gravedad en su voz era una indicación, tampoco quería saberlo.

Le dije una vez que esa vez sólo marchaba en una dirección, pero Edward se dirigía claramente al pasado.

—Mi mamá... —Se detuvo para aclarar la emoción de su garganta.

—Cuando tenía diez años, mi madre murió de cáncer, ella sabía que su tiempo estaba llegando, así que empezó a hablarnos a mí y a Emmett mucho sobre ello.

Supongo que para prepararnos. Sin embargo, nunca usó la palabra "morir", decía cosas como que pronto iba a conseguir sus alas de ángel.

Respiré hondo, el miedo se extendió como una tormenta eléctrica mientras esperaba la parte donde esta triste historia de su infancia convergía de alguna manera con mi padres y su tatuaje.

—Después del centro comercial, intenté seguir con mi vida, Emmett no entendía realmente por lo que estaba pasando, fingí mucho, metí la culpa en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Compartimentalización" — sus labios se rizaron en una sonrisa devastada. —No funcionó. Cuando me gradué de la secundaria, fui a la universidad y conocí a Jasper. Fue la primera persona que vio lo mal que estaban las cosas dentro de mi cabeza. Me obligó a ir al consultorio de un terapeuta, y día tras día, durante años, fue a la guerra conmigo. Me tomó mucho tiempo poder enfrentarme a lo que Anthony hizo ese día y hasta cierto punto, siempre me culparé por lo que pasó en ese patio de comidas. Pero cuarenta y ocho personas ganaron sus alas de ángel ese día. Y me pareció una tragedia permitir que la culpa robara una vida que se había salvado. Tengo esto como un recordatorio de que tengo muchos ángeles por los que necesito vivir.

Me dolía físicamente, y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos mientras contaba en silencio cada pluma, marcando todos los nombres que había memorizado poco después del tiroteo, mi terapeuta me había dicho que no era saludable obsesionarse con las víctimas. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Edward le dio la vuelta al brazo, con la palma hacia arriba, mientras yo daba golpecitos suavemente a cada uno de ellos, trabajando a mi manera.

Mis padres serían los últimos. Mi padre fue el primero en morir en ese tiroteo, pero de niña, cuando me dormía por la noche recitando esa lista de víctimas como la mayoría de la gente contaría ovejas, esperaba que de alguna manera, cuando llegara al final, los nombres de mis padres ya no estuvieran allí.

Siempre estuvieron.

Y no fue diferente cuando llegué a las últimas plumas del brazo de Edward.

Charlie.

Renee.

Detuve mi dedo, sobre la pluma más larga que corría desde la muñeca hasta el codo en la hoja de su cúbito.

Había visto ese tatuaje innumerables veces en los últimos meses, pero por primera vez, noté que esta pluma en particular era de un cafe intenso en lugar de negro. —Cuarenta y nueve— susurré, mirándolo.

Su cara se volvió cálida mientras me miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes parpadeando con una emoción no derramada. —Esa es para un tipo diferente de ángel.

—¿Tu mamá? —Agitó la cabeza.

—Traté de ayudar a esta niña cuando empezó el tiroteo, pero terminó salvándome la vida. Siempre he pensado en ella como mi ángel de la guarda.

Mi Corazón.

Se detuvo.

No podía respirar.

No podía pensar.

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si se estuviera apagando.

Todo excepto mi cabeza, que gritaba para que dijera mi nombre.

Pero si lo dijera, me vería obligada a dar el último paso.

sumergiéndome en las profundidades.

Pasado el punto de no retorno.

No había forma de ocultar que el nombre de mi supuesta hermana era Bella. Cuando le dije a Alice que quería volver por Elizabeth, ella discutió conmigo con uñas y dientes, decidida a señalar todos los ángulos posibles en los que mi plan podría fallar.

No se le ocurrió nada.

Pero lo único que ella repitió una y otra vez cuando volamos de regreso de Puerto Rico fue que si yo iba a Edward... si me convertía en Marie Swan... Bella tendría que desaparecer para siempre.

Y eso significaba que si llegaba el día y Edward se daba cuenta de que Isabella Swan era la chica del centro comercial, yo iba a tener que sentarme y mentirle al único hombre que merecía la verdad.

En ese momento, pensé que no importaría. Por lo que yo sabía, Edward nunca había pensado en mí después de ese día en el centro comercial, había pasado la mayor parte de mi adolescencia tratando de ponerme en contacto con él, pero él nunca me había contactado. Había apostado a que volvería pensando que ni siquiera haría la conexión con mi apellido. Y durante meses, no lo había hecho.

Pero ahí estaba.

Una pluma cafe en su brazo.

La prueba de que se acordaba de mí.

Se preocupaba por mí.

Pensaba que yo era su ángel de la guarda.

Un escalofrío dolorido viajó por mi espina dorsal.

Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no estaba preparada.

No estaba preparada para que Bella se fuera para siempre.

No estaba lista para mentir y ver al hombre al que le debía todo de luto por la chica sentada frente a él.

Si dijera su nombre, no tendría más remedio que decírselo y eso no podía pasar. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que iba a salir de mi boca cuando la abriera.

Mi mente me decía que me mantuviera en el camino correcto, enfocándome en Elizabeth. Pero mi corazón, gritaba a decibelios ensordecedores para que lo confesara todo.

Soy Isabella.

Soy Isabella.

Soy Isabella.

Al final, no dije nada.

—Dios, ¿sé cómo arruinar una noche verdad? —Me arrastró sobre su regazo, acunándome mientras las lágrimas caían de mi barbilla.

Se levantó la parte de abajo de su camisa, trayéndola para limpiarme la cara. —Sabes, un día de estos, vamos a pasar el rato y no voy a hacerte llorar.

No estaba tan segura de eso.

—Buenas lágrimas —mentí.

El me observó por el rabillo del ojo —Mierda.

—Tienes plumas para mis padres en tu brazo —me ahogué, pero lo que realmente quería decir es que tienes una pluma en el brazo para mí.

—Desearía que no lo hubiera hecho— confesó con un pesar desgarrador que ni siquiera era suyo.

—Desearía eso también.

—Deberías odiarme —murmuró, acariciándome con la barba en la mejilla.

—No más de lo que deberías odiarme.

Su frente se arrugó al cerrar los ojos.—No es lo mismo. Envolviendo mi mano alrededor de su tatuaje, levanté su brazo y lo abracé contra su pecho.—¿Y si dejamos ir a todos los elefantes?. Toda la maldita manada. ¿Y si nos convertimos en dos extraños? ¿Y si te enamoras de la profesora de arte de tu hija?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no quería decir amor, ni siquiera estábamos saliendo. Pero por mucho que quisiera recuperarlo, por mucho que supiera que era imposible, estábamos deseando, y ese era mi mayor deseo de todos.

Me besó. Lento y triste. Eran momentos como estos en los que volvió a ser ese adolescente, perdido en la emoción y el remordimiento, cargando con el peso aplastante de un psicópata que no podía controlar.

Y me perdí en el cuento de hadas de una niña donde todos viven felices para siempre.

Permanecí en sus brazos durante más de dos horas.

Parte de ese tiempo, hablamos. En parte, nos besamos.

En parte, nos sentamos allí y permitimos que el silencio dijera más de lo que podíamos decir.

Mientras me acurrucaba cerca, escuchando el ritmo de su corazón, el mismo pulso que había arriesgado para mantenerme a salvo, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir mintiéndole.

No podía decirle que su ángel de la guarda estaba muerta.

No podría hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho Anthony.

Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo le diría la verdad.


	37. Capitulo Treinta y Tres

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Edward**

—¿Puedes sacar cosas del bolso de Marie? —pregunté.

—No —contestó Elizabeth tímidamente, negándose a hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos.

—Lávate la cara, lávate los dientes y luego métete en la cama. Nada de televisión esta noche.

Su cabeza se elevó. —¡Eso no es justo!

Agité mi mano hacia las huellas de lápiz labial que había en la pared del baño. —¿Necesito decir más?

—Bien —murmuró. —no me riñas —la regañé mientras subía las escaleras.—¡Y agárrate a la barandilla!

Extendió una mano para agarrar la barandilla de madera mientras resoplaba, —bieeeeen —No iba a pasar de la adolescencia. No hay duda al respecto.

Miré a Marie, tenía la mano sobre la boca, escondiendo lo que sin duda era una sonrisa épica.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Marie me engañó para que le comprara su cuadro.

Y, bueno, hace tres semanas estafé a Marie para que pasara conmigo todos los lunes por la noche.

Todavía no habíamos vuelto a tener sexo. Ella había dejado claro que quería ir más despacio. Lo entendí, lo odié, pero lo entendí de todos modos.

Estábamos aprendiendo a ser amigos. Algo que nunca hubiera imaginado posible sólo unos meses antes, pero tenía que admitir que ella lo hacía fácil.

Bueno, tan fácil como podría ser en realidad algo así como, no enamorarse de la madre de tu hija.

De la que tu hija no sabía que era su madre.

Y la misma que probablemente iba a presentar por lo menos custodia parcial en dos meses, cuando nuestro acuerdo de visitas supervisadas expirara.

Si. Nada de eso ha sido fácil.

Sin embargo, la negación era una droga del demonio.

—¿De qué te ríes? Era tu lápiz labial el que arruinó.

Ella movió su mano. —Sí... Y — Sonrisa épica.

—Puedo comprar lápiz labial nuevo, la mirada en tu cara no tiene precio.

—La última vez que coloreó la pared, tuve que pintar todo el pasillo porque el tipo no podía igualar el color.

Ella rizó el labio. —Es de color beige ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser igualar eso?

Fruncí el ceño y esa sonrisa épica suya se extendió de alguna manera. Luché contra el impulso de quitársela de la maldita cara, pero con Elizabeth despierta y arriba, se requería que mis labios permanecieran en su propia cara por un tiempo más.

Hacíamos todo lo posible para mantener nuestro... lo que sea qué pasara entre nosotros en secreto para Elizabeth. Es más que probable que ella todavía hubiera visto de vez en cuando el maldito intercambio, pero sin el experto en amor de preescolar Jacob para explicárselo, sentí que estábamos razonablemente seguros de que ella no se daría cuenta del resto de...

Mierda, tal vez necesitaba que Jacob me explicara lo que estaba pasando. Yo era adicto a Marie y al absoluto consuelo que ella proporcionaba a nuestra familia. Era curioso lo natural que era tenerla cerca. Me esforzaba mucho por vivir de acuerdo a las reglas de los lunes, miércoles y sábado. Pero el vacío de saber que estaba a quince minutos y a una llamada telefónica de distancia todos los demás días de la semana estaba empezando a agotarme.

Si fuera cualquier otra mujer, no estaría mirando mi techo todas las noches, mis dedos me dolían para conectarme con ella aunque fuera sólo a través del texto.

Claro, yo tenía una hija, pero ella tenía que acostarse a las ocho.

Podría haber visto a Marie todas las noches de la semana.

Podría haberla llevado a buenas cenas, bares, lo que sea qué la gente hiciera en las citas de hoy en día.

Pero no era ninguna otra mujer.

Era la madre de Elizabeth.

Y estaba empezando a sentir que teníamos que contarle a mi hija ese secreto lo antes posible.

—Bueno, realmente debería irme antes de que me pidas que me quede y te ayude a limpiar —anunció Marie.

—Sabelotodo.

Recogió los restos dispersos de su bolsa de maquillaje del suelo y los metió en su bolso.

—¿Quieres qué te traiga un borrador mágico mañana? Te ahorrará la molestia de volver a llamar al pintor.

Quería que se quedara y se desnudara, aunque tendría que conformarme con un beso y unos cuantos toqueteos en los escalones de la entrada (el único lugar en el que estábamos seguros de que Elizabeth no nos atraparía) cuando la acompañé a la salida.

—Confía en mí, tengo acciones en Mr. Clean —Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta del baño. Tendría que limpiarlo antes de irme a la cama, pero primero... —Vamos. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta principal y esperé a que ella saliera primero, pero se detuvo bruscamente, murmurando —Oh, bien.

Mirando a su alrededor, vi a Jasper apoyado en el capo de su coche. No se dirigía hacia el camino, ni salía, estaba sentado ahí como si hubiera estado esperando un rato.

Aún no le había contado el cambio en mi relación con Marie. No es que lo estuviera ocultando exactamente.

Yo sólo... se lo estaba ocultando a él en general.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dije.

Miró a Marie y luego a mí. —Pasé a hablar contigo sobre la cuenta Yorkie.

—Sabes que hay un pequeño botón al lado de la puerta que puedes apretar para hacerme saber que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Su mirada de desaprobación se dirigió a Marie y dijo —No quería interrumpir.

—Ooookay. Esa es mi señal para que me vaya —susurró Marie bajando las escaleras. Nop. Jasper podía estar tan enojado como quisiera, pero de ninguna manera le permitía que me robara una de mis tres oportunidades semanales para probarla. Agarrándole el brazo, la hice girar, y mi boca se selló sobre la suya. Como siempre, sus labios eran flexibles, pero esta vez, su cuerpo estaba rígido. Ella agarró mi bíceps para mantener el equilibrio, y los dos nos tambaleamos en el escalón superior.

Pero a pesar de la mirada asesina de Jasper, que sin duda calentaba su espalda, abrió la boca y me dio la bienvenida para que me hiciera un pequeño barrido de lengua. Ella se alejó primero, enterrando su frente en la curva de mi cuello.

—Creo que nuestro plan de no decirle a Jasper ha sido frustrado.

—Posiblemente.

—Bueno, entonces. Te voy a dejar para que limpies dos desastres esta noche.

—Gallina —murmuré.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, llevaba otra vez esa sonrisa épica. Y me golpeó tan fuerte como siempre, calentándome de una forma en que la mirada helada de Jasper nunca podría enfríar.

—Te veré el miércoles —susurró ella.

Asentí con la cabeza y me sumergí para otro toque de labios. Agachándose, me esquivó y se rió mientras se dirigía a su auto. — Buenas noches, Jasper.

Su mirada la siguió hasta que sus luces traseras desaparecieron en la distancia.

Sólo entonces volvió su atención hacia mí.

—¿Estamos guardando secretos ahora?

Me encogí de hombros. —Así que, una historia divertida, resulta que tenías razón y que tengo algo con Marie.

Se acercó a la puerta. —Sorprendente. Estoy especialmente impresionado con lo maduro y franco que fuiste contándomelo, para que no tuviera que aparecer en tu casa sin avisar para averiguarlo.

—No me vengas con esa actitud crítica. Sabes por qué no te lo dije. —¿Porqué te habría dicho, otra vez, qué es una idea estúpida? Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Más o menos.

Me siguió de cerca mientras entraba, dirigiéndose directamente a mi oficina de abajo, ya no trabajaba mucho desde casa, pero cuando Elizabeth era pequeña, había reclamado ese armario glorificado para no despertarla mientras hablaba por teléfono.

La hora de la siesta era demasiado preciosa para arriesgarse.

Ese espacio había sido una vez un cuarto al que se le había añadido una pared y una puerta, era lo suficientemente grande para un escritorio y dos sillas de cuero, pero era lo suficientemente silencioso y alejado de la acción como para que rara vez escuchara a Godzilla derribar los bloques de construcción de Elizabeth.

Y dado que Jasper se estaba preparando para hablarme de Marie, necesitábamos toda la privacidad que pudiéramos conseguir.

—¿Lizzie está en la cama? —preguntó, hundiéndose en una de las sillas. Caminé alrededor del escritorio y me senté. —Se supone que sí. Pero le quité el tiempo de televisión porque manchó todo el baño con lápiz labial. Así que probablemente está ahí arriba destruyendo algo más.

Se rió antes de dar un suspiro de resignación. —Bien, entonces tienes mucho tiempo para informarme de lo que está pasando entre tú y Marie. ¿Te acuestas con ella? ¿Tratas de acostarte con ella?

¿Sentimientos encontrados?¿Qué?

—¿Hay una opción para todo lo anterior en este examen?

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Jesús, Ed. ¿Qué demonios...? Esto no es propio de ti.

El estaba más allá de lo correcto. Este tipo imprudente y emocionalmente impulsivo no se parecía en nada a Edward Cullen. Me gustaban mucho las mujeres, (una mierda de mucho) pero siempre tenía mis prioridades bajo control. Desde que Elizabeth entró en mi vida, estaba en lo más alto de la lista. Pero había algo sobre Marie. Algo que me hacía correr riesgos. Algo que no se remonta a nuestra aventura de una noche, sino más bien al lazo que habíamos formado en los últimos meses.

—Ella me hace sentir.

—¿Sentir qué? Por favor, dime ¿qué demonios te hace sentir esta mujer que aproximadamente otros mil millones de mujeres en el planeta no podrían?

—La comisura de mi boca se elevó.

—Ese era el final de mi pensamiento, ella me hace sentir y es una locura, dado quién es ella y sus padres y... Ya sabes el resto. Pero no lo sé. Tener a alguien que me entiende en este nivel es como sentir el sol por primera vez.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Estás escribiendo poesía allí?

Ladré una carcajada. —Hablo en serio. Ella es diferente. No soy un lobo con piel de oveja cuando estoy con ella. Ella ha visto los esqueletos en mi armario, y los recibe porque son los mismos que están colgados en el suyo. Y odio que lo entienda. Pero Cristo, hay algo acerca de no tener que abrirme para explicar cada detalle insoportable de mi pasado con una mujer, nunca me he puesto serio con nadie porque abrirme y ventilar el incendio del contenedor de basura que es mi vida, parecía una pesadilla... pero ella ya lo sabe.

—Deja que ésta se vaya y yo me sentaré personalmente con la siguiente mujer y le explicaré todo sobre tu pasado. ¿Trato hecho?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Tan atractivo suena, como tener un mediador en mi relación, creo que voy a pasar.

Gruñó, cruzando y descruzando sus piernas.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Elizabeth?

—¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué siento algo por Marie? Porque debo decir, que no estoy seguro de estar obligado a revelar esa información a una niña de cuatro años.

Se levantó y rápidamente miró por la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Luego bajó la voz, tan bajo que era casi inaudible.

—Estoy hablando de decirle a Lizzie que Marie es su madre. Está pasando mucho tiempo aquí estos días. ¿No te preocupa que se le deslice y se lo diga antes de que tengas la oportunidad?

Busqué en mi escritorio y saqué el papel que Marie había firmado la primera noche que vino. La que delineaba exactamente lo que no se le permitía discutir con Lizzie, incluyendo, pero no limitándose al hecho de que ella era su madre. Lo deslicé hacia él.

—Le pedí que lo firmara como póliza de seguro. Ella lo rompe y tú puedes conseguir tu deseo, porque a pesar de los sentimientos y la comprensión, sí le cuenta a mi hija cualquier cosa sin discutirlo conmigo primero, vamos a tener problemas.

Levantó el papel y lo escaneó.

Conocía a Jasper desde hacía muchos años, era mi mejor amigo y más hermano que Emmett en muchos sentidos. Fue por eso que sentí el momento exacto en que se puso en alerta.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de agitar la cabeza como si su mente fuera un dibujo que estaba tratando de reajustar.

Me adelanté hasta el borde de mi silla, tratando de ver el papel en su mano. Leí esa maldita cosa una docena de veces después de que el asistente de Riley la enviara por correo electrónico.

No había nada allí que fuera nuevo para Jasper.

—¿Qué?

Me miró y casi pude ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza.

**_Cuando tenía diez años, la muerte de mi madre había cambiado mi vida._**

**_Unos años más tarde, cuando tenía quince años, una sola bala había cambiado mi vida de nuevo._**

**_A los veintinueve años, un grito estridente de un recién nacido abandonado me había arruinado la vida._**

**_A los treinta y tres años, en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, Marie Swan había cambiado mi vida una vez más._**

_**Pero en esta pequeña oficina, con** **mi hija arriba y su madre (la mujer que me estaba robando el corazón) de camino a casa, Jasper lo cambió todo de nuevo.**_

—¿Quién diablos es Isabella Swan? — Volteó el papel y señaló la línea de la firma.

Tan claro como que el día es largo, se leía Isabella Swan.

Isabella.

Isabella.

Isabella.

Mi cabeza se iluminó cuando toda la sangre se drenó de mi cara, sólo había una persona que conocí que se llamaba Isabella.

Una niña aterrorizada.

Una niña castaña aterrorizada que me había perseguido durante la mayor parte de mi vida.

Me puse de pie y le quité el papel de la mano. Girando desde diferentes ángulos, traté de ver la palabra Marie el perfectamente formado I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A.

No era posible. Había visto a Marie firmar ese papel. Ella había estado parada en mi cocina.

—No era Isabella el nombre del...

—Cállate —le dije. —Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, esto tiene que ser algún tipo de error.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en esa niña, sin sentir como si me hubieran clavado un clavo en el corazón. Luchando por permanecer en el presente, una avalancha de recuerdos me invadió. La última vez que vi a mi Isabella, la llevaban en una camilla con un agujero de bala en el abdomen. No importaba que me estuviera desangrando, apenas podía levantar la cabeza del suelo, la observé hasta que ya no pude verla, y luego miré a la puerta, donde la habían sacado, mucho tiempo después de que se había ido.

Era un desastre, entrando y saliendo de la consciencia, sus ojos azules fueron lo primero que vi detrás de mis párpados.

Había pensado en acercarme a ella a lo largo de los años. ¿Pero qué le diría yo a ella? Gracias por salvarme la vida, pero lamento que mi padre te haya disparado en el estómago. Había jurado que me perdonaría mientras no muriera. Pero esas no eran más que las palabras de una niña asustada. Si ella me conociera, al verdadero yo, me odiaría por el resto de su vida.

Y me convirtió en un cobarde de la peor clase, pero no quería que ella supiera ese lado de mí.

Porque entonces sabría que todo fue culpa mía.

Lo más amable y generoso que pude hacer por ella fue dejarla olvidar.

Dejarla seguir adelante con el resto de su vida.

Aunque nunca pudiera.

Ella se lo merecía.

Pero eso no me impidió pensar en ella. Se habría convertido en una mujer a lo largo de los años, y en el fondo de mi mente, cada castaña con la que me he cruzado era siempre Isabella.

Si una castaña sonreía, yo también sonreía porque ella ya no lloraba ni estaba cubierta de sangre.

Si una castaña estaba caminando por la calle, me imaginé que eso significaba que tenía una vida a la que tenía que llegar, una que no implicaba dolor y miedo.

Pero de vez en cuando, mi curiosidad triunfaba en mi conciencia y detendría a una castaña para preguntarle su nombre.

Ninguna de ellas fue nunca Isabella.

Pero una de ellas había sido Marie. Su cascada de pelo castaño me llamó la atención en el momento en que entré en el bar esa noche. Había aguantado la respiración mientras me acercaba. Y como me había dicho su nombre, para mi decepción y alivio, no había sido la niña que perseguía mis sueños. Jasper se paró y caminó hacia mí. —¿Había alguna forma de qué Marie supiera lo de Isabella?

—¿Cómo diablos sabría eso?

—Bueno, ella sabía algo, porque firmó con el nombre de Isabella Swan para joderte la cabeza.

—No me está jodiendo. Tal vez sea su segundo nombre o algo así.

—Rugí, mi voz no funcionaba bien. —Llama a Riley por teléfono, ahora.

Miré el periódico mientras sacaba su teléfono y llamaba a nuestro abogado. Isabella era un nombre común por mucho que se imaginara, pero no era imposible que dos personas completamente extrañas pudieran compartirlo. Y eso era exactamente lo que eran. Desconocidas.

¿Quiénes habían estado en el centro comercial ese día? Mierda.

Tenía que haber una razón para todo esto.

—Aquí —Jasper me dió el teléfono.

—Cuéntame todo lo que había en el archivo sobre Marie —exigí.

—¿Cuál es su segundo nombre?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Riley.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¡Joder!

Se detuvo. —Espera, espera, espera, déjame entrar en su expediente.

Al salir de la oficina para tener más espacio para caminar, escuché sus chasquidos en el teclado, que no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para aplastar el pánico que corría por mis venas.

Finalmente, al exhalar, sólo me confundió más. —Marie Anne Swan. Ahora, dime ¿qué demonios está pasando?

—Firmó el acuerdo de confidencialidad como Isabella Swan. Por favor, dime qué hay algo que me estoy perdiendo.

—El nombre de su hermana es Isabella.

Mi estómago se revolvió, y mientras extendía una mano para apoyarme contra la pared, las palabras de Riley cayeron sobre mí como una roca atrapada en una avalancha. Esto no podía estar pasando, pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos. —¿Estaba en el centro comercial ese día?

Jasper soltó una fuerte palabrota detrás de mí, pero yo no tenía la capacidad emocional para darle una mirada.

—¿Estuvo?

—¿Quién? ¿Marie? — preguntó Riley.

—¡Isabella! —grite. —¿Ella también estaba en el centro comercial?

—Jesús, Edward, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Espera y déjame ver si dice algo sobre su hermana —Hubo varios segundos de silencio. —Las noticias mencionan que estaban en el centro comercial como una familia ese día. ¿Por qué es importante? La hermana falleció hace unos meses.

Mi visión se hizo un túnel cuando esa niña del centro comercial destelló en la parte posterior de mis párpados. Hice todo lo que pude para salvarla ese día, y la idea de que se hubiera ido casi me pone de rodillas. El teléfono se cayó con un estruendo cuando su voz de todos esos años anteriores se escuchó en un bucle en mi cabeza.

**—_Deja que te ayuden, Edward, y te perdonaré. Te lo prometo. Lo haré._**

Era la hermana de Marie.

La tía de mi hija.

Mi ángel de la guarda.

Y ella estaba muerta.

Jasper recuperó el teléfono del piso —Háblame.

Sin incluir los truenos de mi corazón, hubo silencio mientras Riley le informaba a Jasper sobre mi última pesadilla.

—Mierda. Cierto. De acuerdo. Envíame ese informe por correo electrónico. Volveré contigo en un momento. Sí. Él... Te llamará luego —Jasper terminó la llamada y se puso delante de mí. —¿En qué estás pensando ahora mismo? —No lo sé. Honestamente, no lo sé.

—¿Alguna vez te mencionó a esta hermana? ¿Es posible que ella supiera tu conexión con Isabella todo el tiempo?

Me froté una mano sobre mi cara, tratando de ignorar el enorme agujero en mi pecho por una niña que no había visto en más de dieciocho años. —No lo sé.

—¿Por qué, si no iba a firmar con Isabella, si no lo sabía? —La negación se rompió dentro de mí. —Ni siquiera sabemos si es la misma Isabella. Es completamente posible que hubiera más de una Isabella ese día. Tal vez no era ella. Tal vez aún esté viva.

—Edward, detente.

Pero no pude parar. No puede ser verdad. Y sólo había una persona que sabría la verdad.

—Quédate con Elizabeth—ladré mientras corría hacia la puerta principal.

Jasper me siguió, igualando mi paso a paso. —¿A dónde diablos vas? —

—Marie sabrá si era ella o no. Necesito saber, Jasper.

Tengo que saber si era ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te dirá la verdad?

—Porque lo hará.

—Firmó con el nombre de una mujer muerta en un maldito contrato. Dudo que ella vaya a... —Dejó de hablar bruscamente, sus pasos ya no resonaban en el bosque detrás de mí. —Ay, joder —gimió y luego repitió —Ay, joder —Yo era un hombre en una misión, pero había algo en su tono que hacía que los pelos de la nuca se me pusieran de punta. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me llevé la barbilla al hombro. —¿Qué?

—¿Hizo Riley qué nuestro laboratorio le sacara ADN, o fue su laboratorio?

Le disparé una mirada incrédula. —Por supuesto que teníamos uno hecho.

—Tienen que ser idénticos, entonces —Se agarró el pelo con una mano, su mirada dando vueltas por la habitación ante nada y todo.

—Mierda —susurró. —¿Dónde está la nota? La que estaba en la manta de Elizabeth. ¿Dónde está?

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no era frecuente que Jasper se alterara por algo. —En la caja fuerte. ¿Por qué? —Había considerado quemar esa maldita nota al menos una docena de veces a lo largo de los años. Pero en ese momento, pensé que era todo lo que Elizabeth tenía de su madre. No era mía para quemarla.

Se dió la vuelta y se apresuró a volver a mi oficina.

Estaba emocionalmente colgado del borde de un acantilado, pero confiaba lo suficiente en Jasper como para seguirlo.

Él sabía la combinación, y ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando entré en la habitación. No había mucho dinero en efectivo en caso de emergencia, nuestros pasaportes, el certificado de nacimiento de Elizabeth.

Pero encontraría lo que buscaba mucho más rápido que él.

Alcanzando por encima de su hombro, saqué la carpeta de Manila.

Me la arrebató de la mano, pelando el broche de latón hacia atrás antes de deslizarla hacia afuera y llevarla a mi escritorio. Lo puso junto al acuerdo de no divulgación firmado como Isabella y luego se alejó como un maldito detective examinando pruebas.

_Una decia: Edward, lo siento. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Ésta es nuestra hija Renee, la amaré para siempre, cuídala como yo no puedo. Escrito con pesar_

_Marie_

_La otra: Isabella Swan._

No es exactamente la mejor muestra de escritura para comparar.

Pero era suficiente.

Las A no coinciden, la a en Isabella estaban locas y eran grandes. La de Marie no era más que un circulo y un palito. La inclinación de las letras también era diferente. La nota de Marie estaba inclinada hacia la derecha y desordenada hasta el punto de que era casi ilegible.

Isabella Swan estaba limpio, burbujeante y definido.

Pero no era posible, joder. El instinto me dijo que discutiera. La nota de Marie había sido escrita a las pocas horas de tener un bebé y en medio de un episodio de TEPT. Si alguna vez hubo una razón válida para tener una escritura dentada e inusual, habría sido esa.

Pero lo que no pude entender es por qué había firmado con el nombre de Isabella.

El nombre de su hermana.

El nombre de su hermana gemela.

Qué había estado en el centro comercial.

—Dime que lo ves —susurró Jasper. —Dime que sabes que no es la misma letra.

—Esto no tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Piénsalo. ¿Y si no firmó con el nombre equivocado?

—Su mirada vino a la mía. —¿Y si accidentalmente firmó con el correcto?

—Eso es imposible. A Isabella le dispararon en el centro comercial. Ella podría... —Oh, que me jodan.

Esto no estaba sucediendo. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Mi garganta se cerró, el oxígeno quedó atrapado en mis pulmones como veneno.

Tendría una cicatriz.

Una cicatriz que nunca vi porque la noche que Marie y yo tuvimos sexo, se negó a quitarse la camisa.


	38. Capitulo Treinta y Cuatro

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Bella**

El golpeteo en la puerta de mi casa era tan fuerte que salté y casi se me cae el portátil. No había estado mucho tiempo en casa, pero había decidido no pintar esa noche en su lugar edité las fotos de Elizabeth que había tomado en su ceremonia de premios. Tenía grandes planes para hacer una pintura para Edward usando una de las imágenes que había tomado de ellos dos juntos. Era una foto adorable, ella estaba sentada en su cadera, ambas manos en sus mejillas. Tuve suerte y atrapé una justo antes de que ella le aplastara la cara, haciéndolo parecer un pez. Aunque esa también era muy buena y probablemente la imprimiría para Elizabeth.

A ella le encantaría. Después de dejar mi computadora a un lado, me acerqué a la puerta principal y miré por la ventana lateral.

Al verlo, mis labios se convirtieron en una enorme sonrisa, el calor envolvió todo mi cuerpo. Me encantaba cuando hacía esto, que aparecía al azar o los mensajes de texto de la nada con excusas de por qué iba a venir.

Ambos sabíamos que la verdad es que él no podía alejarse de mí más de lo que yo podía alejarme de él.

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo y alisé la camisa antes de abrir la puerta.

—Bueno, hola —Las palabras murieron en mi lengua en el momento en que su atormentada mirada se encontró con la mía.

Su mandíbula estaba tensa, pero su cara era una desgarradora combinación de confusión y traición.

Tenía un trozo de papel en las manos, temblando con la costura donde había sido doblada, mi estómago cayó, y él entró silenciosamente.

No me besó.

No me tocó.

Simplemente entró y se paró en el centro de mi sala de estar, con los ojos fijos en mí como las puntas de mil dagas.

Cerré la puerta, la ansiedad en mi pecho se hizo pesada mientras me giraba para enfrentarme a él.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Levántate la camisa —dijo con estruendo.

Me reí torpemente para ocultar el pánico puro y absoluto que me invadía.

Él lo sabía.

Oh, Dios, él lo sabía.

Emmett se lo había dicho y estaba allí buscando pruebas.

Aspiré un aliento tembloroso. —¿Para qué?

Miró el papel. Luego, de vuelta hacia mí, la ira subiendo a la superficie con el tick de su mandíbula su voz se hizo más fuerte mientras exigía:

—Levántate la camisa.

Mi corazón estaba haciendo la guerra con mi caja torácica mientras me adentraba más profundamente en la habitación, cuidando de mantener la distancia.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward? ¿Todo está bien?

Agitó la cabeza, pero luego empujó el papel hacia mí. —¡Levántate la camisa! —rugió, su dolor resonando por toda la habitación, rebanándome desde todas las direcciones.

Me sobresalté, alzando las manos en defensa. No me haría daño, al menos no físicamente. Eso no quiere decir que no pudiera destruirme.

—Mira, no sé qué te dijo tu hermano. Pero no es verdad.

—¿Mi hermano? —Su cabeza se movió hacia un lado como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—¿Emmett lo sabía?

Mierda. Agité la cabeza rápidamente. —No. Quiero decir... No hay nada que saber.

Se tragó la distancia entre nosotros en tres largos pasos.

—Excepto por el hecho de que tienes una hermana gemela llamada Isabella, que también estaba en el centro comercial ese día. Que resulta que tiene el mismo nombre que la niña que me salvó la vida.

—Empujó el trozo de papel hacia mi cara. —El mismo puto nombre con el que te vi firmar hace meses. Ahora, deja de joderme la cabeza.

Se me secó la boca. Había firmado con mi nombre real. Nadie se lo había dicho, no hubo especulación como Alice había insistido, ningún hermano malvado empeñado en arruinarme.

Cometí un error. Simple y llanamente.

Llevo semanas intentando averiguar cómo decirle la verdad. Pero esa era una confesión imperdonable, una que me costaría todo. No había forma de salir de esto.

Nada de arreglos mágicos. Ninguna cantidad de palabras en el idioma inglés podría hacer esto bien.

Me temblaban las manos.

Se había acabado.

La farsa. Los sueños de ver crecer a Elizabeth.

El beneficio inesperado de enamorarse del chico, ahora hombre, que una vez fue mi héroe.

Podría seguir mintiendo, pero no se merecía eso, no se merecía nada de esto.

No de Marie.

Sobre todo, no de mí.

Y sólo por esa razón, con lágrimas en los ojos, finalmente dejé de tener una familia.

—No te salvé la vida,Edward.

— Levanté el dobladillo de mi camisa, revelando la telaraña de carne arrugada causada por la bala de Anthony Masen. —Tú salvaste la mía.

El papel cayó de su mano como una pluma atrapada en el viento.

Pero sus rodillas se fueron directo al suelo.

Pegué una mano sobre mi boca y luché contra la abrumadora necesidad de ir hacia él.

Pero ese ya no era mi derecho.

Y si fuera honesta, nunca había sido mi derecho.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo con voz ronca, las palabras sonaban como si hubieran sido filtradas a través de un cristal roto. —Necesito que lo digas.

A menudo me imaginaba el momento en que finalmente le dijera la verdad, aunque, en esos sueños, nunca se había sentido como un cuchillo en el corazón. —Soy Isabella.

Me miró con la más bella y aplastante admiración.

—¿Y quién es la madre de Elizabeth?

Mi barbilla tembló, si hubiera algo que pudiera cambiar en toda la situación, sería eso, nunca querría volver atrás en el tiempo y borrar a la increíble niña que ahora existía sólo porque mi hermana había tenido una necesidad arraigada de quebrarme. Pero desearía poder responder a esta pregunta de manera diferente.

—Su madre era Marie. Mi hermana, una muy, muy problemática hermana.

Sus ojos miraron mi cara, buscando algo que se le hubiera pasado por alto. De alguna manera debería haber sabido que yo no era ella.

O peor, (al menos para mi corazón dolorido) en busca de alguna forma en que debería haber reconocido que yo era la chica que había conocido una vez.

—No podías saberlo —, susurré —Mi propio abuelo no podía distinguirnos cuando éramos niñas.

Lentamente se puso de pie, miró a la puerta y se frotó una mano sobre su mandíbula. —Tienes que ayudarme aquí, tienes que ayudarme a darle sentido a esto. Porque siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

No sé si estoy aliviado de que estés viva o furioso de que hayas estado jugando conmigo.

—No estaba jugando contigo, todo lo que te dije era verdad.

—¡Excepto el hecho de que no eres su madre! Y que tú no eres Marie. Tú eres... —Su respiración se estremeció. —Oh, mierda, tengo que sentarme —Se trasladó al sofá y se sentó, poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y mirando alrededor tan cómodo como si estuviera sentado en una cama de clavo.

—Bien —respiré, retorciéndome las manos para no tocarlo. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero por dentro estaba tan contenta de que no saliera corriendo de mi casa como un hombre en llamas.

Se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. —Empieza desde el principio y qué tal si, por una maldita vez, no me mientes.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo —. Tragué con fuerza —Marie nunca se recuperó del tiroteo. Después de que la primera bala fue disparada, fue pisoteada, se le rompió el brazo y se escondió en un armario durante horas, completamente sola, aterrorizada y fuera de su mente, después de escuchar mi historia sobre ti, se obsesionó con todo lo de Edward. Tú eras el héroe que ella necesitaba.

Tiró de la parte superior de su cabello. —No me llames héroe. Nunca me llames héroe ¿Lo entiendes?

Nunca se había equivocado tanto, pero discutir con él sobre tecnicismos no iba a impedir que se fuera, pero cuando esta conversación terminara, nada lo haría.

—Lo siento —, susurré. —Estaba sola. Te tenía a ti y ella me odiaba por eso. Hablaba de ti todo el tiempo mientras crecía, cada vez que quería hacerme daño, me decía que te había encontrado o que se había topado contigo o... cualquier mentira que se le ocurriera en ese momento —. Me encogí de hombros, luchando contra las lágrimas. —Y... supongo que un día, se cansó de amenazarme y lo cumplió.

—¿Por qué te importaba? —, preguntó, la confusión era tan genuina que me entristeció.

—Porque te guste o no la palabra, cuando necesité un héroe, estuviste ahí para mí. Y mi corazón de ocho años se enamoró de ti antes de que me lo dijeras.

—Jesucristo —maldijo.

—Sí. Así que. Te mentí sobre algunas cosas, pero la mayoría eran ciertas. Robó tu computadora para Twiligth, pero no para buscar fotos de nuestros padres.

—Caminé hacia el sofá y me senté en el otro extremo, metiéndome en la esquina para darle todo el espacio posible. Sus ojos me siguieron a cada paso del camino.

—Mi padre fue la primera persona en morir y cuando sucedió, Marie me estaba tomando una foto con mis padres. Estaba mirando a través del lente de una cámara desechable, pero jura que fue una mujer la que disparó el arma. La foto incluso mostraba a una mujer borrosa en el fondo, pero no había ningún arma ni nada que respaldara su afirmación, honestamente pudo haber sido cualquiera, la policía no la escuchó y al estilo de Marie, se obsesionó con averiguar quién era.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. —Anthony trabajaba solo, no había ninguna mujer.

—Lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabía, un terapeuta dijo una vez que su cerebro estaba creando una historia de la mujer para bloquear lo que realmente había visto. Ya sabes... de la muerte de mi padre. Lo vi caer, pero ella estaba en primera fila. Éramos personas muy diferentes antes del tiroteo, pero después de eso, fuimos como la noche y el día. Luché mucho durante mucho tiempo, pero Marie, se había... ido. No tenía ningún interés en averiguar cómo sobrevivir. Para cuando llegamos a la secundaria, se había metido en drogas y había empezado a robar cosas. Me esforcé mucho por ayudarla. Ella era la única familia que me quedaba, habría renunciado a todo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no había manera de salvarla, murió en un accidente de coche en noviembre.

La culpa estaba escrita en toda su cara. Lo juro, culparse a sí mismo era el pasatiempo favorito de Edward, pero por el momento, tenía más problemas que contratar a su artista de tatuajes para añadir otra pluma de responsabilidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios todos creen que Isabella murió? — preguntó.

Y me di cuenta de que la culpa era una cosa que Edward y yo siempre tendríamos en común. —Porque tuvimos una gran pelea porque leí sus diarios. Ella había descrito todo sobre los últimos años de su vida. Incluyendo cada detalle insoportable de su noche contigo y después el parto de Elizabeth. Nunca me habían herido tanto en mi vida, pero íbamos a arreglarlo. Íbamos a ser una familia como se suponía que debíamos ser, ella era todo lo que me quedaba, pero no era más que otro de sus juegos. En cuanto le di la espalda, me robó el coche y el bolso y se fue.

Enrollé el dobladillo de mi camisa entre el pulgar y el índice, desesperada por distraerme del dolor que me desgarraba las entrañas en el estómago.

—Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya había terminado, terminé de intentar salvarla, terminé dejando que me hiciera daño, terminé de intentar detener lo inevitable.

Tomé su bolso, usé su identificación y tomé un vuelo de regreso a Puerto Rico. Podía quedarse con mi coche y con todo el dinero que podía sacar de mis cuentas. Pero había terminado con ella —limpie una lágrima perdida.

—Cuando ocurrió el accidente, todas las señales indicaban que era yo la que estaba en el ni siquiera lo cuestionó. No es de extrañar que nadie pudiera ponerse en contacto con Marie, así que Alice me enterró. Bueno... enterró a Isabella. Dos semanas después, me encontró cuando vino a limpiar mi casa en Puerto Rico.

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, su cara se llenaba de otra emoción. La mayoría de ellas en conflicto. Todos ellos desgarradores. —¿Por qué fingir ser ella? Marie había regresado y yo estaba listo para la guerra. Pero tú... tú eres Isabella. ¿Me has entendido? Tú eres Mi Bella. ¿Pero las mentiras? ¿Qué rayos?

Mi Bella.

Yo era su Bella.

La devastación me sacudió hasta la médula y mis párpados se cerraron mientras imaginaba ese universo alternativo. —No sabía que era algo para ti.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial, no volví a saber de ti, traté de comunicarme durante años.

Escribía cartas todas las noches cuando me despertaba con un sudor frío. Me fui en bicicleta a tu viejo remolque en Watersedge cuando pensé que me estaba rompiendo. Incluso llamé una vez cuando ya no podía respirar.

—¡Qué te hace pensar que no podía respirar! Eras una niña. Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, escondiéndome bajo las camas por los fuegos artificiales, tú tenías once.

Lo mejor que podía hacer por ti era dejarte olvidar ese día en el infierno.

—La gente no olvida, Edward, aprenden a vivir con ello.

—Nadie vive con esto, viven a su alrededor, aprenden a no dejar que eso dicte sus vidas. Eso es lo que quería para ti, no se trataba de si pensaba en ti o si quisiera acercarme. Se trataba de no recordarte todas las formas en que había arruinado tu vida. Estuve allí el día que viste a Emmett, te aferrabas al borde de la realidad con esos recuerdos. No quería ser otra cosa con la que tuvieras que vivir.

Mi respiración vacilaba y no podía encontrar oxígeno en el dolor que colgaba entre nosotros. —Por eso dejé de intentar ponerme en contacto contigo también, si hubieras seguido adelante, no quería arrastrarte de vuelta. No te estoy culpando, Edward, no hiciste nada malo, sólo intento explicar por qué fingí ser Marie. No puedo tener hijos, al menos no biológicamente hablando, la bala que me atravesó...

Se puso en pie como si le hubiera atravesado la misma bala del pasado. —Jesucristo. ¿Qué mierda?

Levanté mis manos en rendición y rápidamente enmendé estas palabras —No es culpa tuya. No te lo estoy echando en cara de ninguna manera. Es sólo que Elizabeth es la última parte de mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana que existirá. No podía arriesgarme a que me cerraras la puerta en la cara.

Isabella no tenía derechos sobre esa niña. No como su tía. Pero Marie... Ella era su madre. Así que, cuando ella murió y luego Isabella fue declarada muerta, se sintió como una señal. No te mentí cuando dije que no te la quitaría, hubiera sido feliz siendo su profesora de arte para siempre. Nunca quise lastimarte. Lo juro.

Se frotó el pecho. —Oh, bien, porque esto se siente increíble ahora mismo.

Me acerqué a él, pero permanecí sentada mientras él se cernía sobre mí. —Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—Lo sientes —, susurró siniestramente. —¿Te arrepientes de qué? ¿De que me mentiste? ¿Manipulándome? ¿Haciéndome sentir que me estaba enamorando de ti? ¿Eso también era parte de tu plan? ¿Aprovechar lo que creas que sentí por Marie en el pasado para conseguir lo que querías en el presente?

Porque tengo noticias para ti. No sentí absolutamente nada por tu hermana. Pero tú... me tenías a mí. El gancho, hilo y anzuelo. Bravo, de verdad. Buen trabajo.

Todo mi cuerpo se debilitó. Se estaba enamorando de mí. Era lo que siempre quise oír de él. Pero, ahora, se sentía como una bofetada en la cara.

—Edward, por favor —. Incapaz de resistir más tiempo, me levanté y me acerqué a él. Se echó para atrás, cada paso me destrozaba el corazón.

—No. No me toques, ni siquiera sé quién demonios eres.

—Soy yo —.Me palmeé el pecho, mi voz rompiéndose con desesperación. —Soy tu Bella, la chica del centro comercial, la mujer que cree que fuiste su héroe. Yo como brownies con Ranch y derramo purpurina por todo el piso, la mujer que cree que fuiste su héroe.

Amo a tu hija con toda mi alma. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y no por nuestro pasado sino, por el hombre y el padre que eres en el presente.

Las lágrimas caían por mi cara, y usé mi hombro para intentar la inútil tarea de secarlas. —Después de contarte la verdad de Marie esa noche en la cafetería, las cosas que leí en sus diarios sobre la oscuridad que la rodeaba la noche que tuvo a Elizabeth? Después de eso, siempre te di a Bella. Tú me conoces. Me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo.

—Y se supone que debo creerte ahora. Es conveniente.

Tu hermana está muerta. No hay nadie que te apoye.

Sólo tu palabra sobre tener un bebé en medio de un episodio épico de estrés postraumático, haciéndome sentir que yo lo causé de alguna manera.

—Tú no lo causaste, pero es la verdad y para que conste, yo no hice nada de eso, pero habría tomado la responsabilidad por cada error que Marie cometió para ser parte de la vida de Elizabeth.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos cuando me miró fijamente. La emoción había desaparecido. La confusión. La traición. Sólo parecía... vacío.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera me importa la mierda que me diste. Puedo manejarlo. Pero tengo una hija. Y confié en ti lo suficiente como para dejarte entrar en su vida, y ahora, tengo que romperle el corazón y decirle que te has ido —. Soltó un fuerte gruñido. —

Nunca te perdonaré por eso —Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

—¡Edward! —Llamé, corriendo detrás de él. —Por favor, no hagas esto. Por favor. Ella es todo lo que me queda.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a su camioneta, sus ojos verdes y enojados me encontraron con la quemadura de un láser.

Y entonces Edward Cullen me dio un golpe mucho peor que la bala que me había perforado el estómago.

—Entonces no te queda nada.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	39. Capitulo Treinta y Cinco

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

**Edward**

Apagué el motor y miré por el espejo retrovisor mientras la puerta del garaje se deslizaba detrás de mí.

Me dolía todo.

Mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón.

Mi cerebro.

La madre de Elizabeth estaba muerta.

La mujer de la que me estaba... oh la mierda. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado era Bella, la niña que me salvó la vida. La chica que me perdonó incluso cuando yo no podía perdonarme a mí mismo.

Ahora, ella era la mujer que me había mentido y arrastrado a mi hija en medio de todo esto.

Quería estar enojado. Quería ser un torbellino de rabia. Quería odiarla de la misma manera que había podido odiar a Marie.

Pero esto malditamente dolía.

Esperaba que me siguiera cuando me fuera o al menos, que volara mi teléfono con textos de explicación y abundantes disculpas, pero su silencio era el que más hablaba.

El movimiento de la puerta interior me llamó la atención. Jasper estaba allí de pie, con la preocupación grabada en su cara. Pero fue mi hija sentada en su cadera la que me hizo salir del auto.

—Hola —dice, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar normal, aunque me sentía como si me estuvieran partiendo por la mitad en el interior. —¿Por qué no está en la cama?

Jasper casi se encogió de hombros. —Dijo que echaba de menos a su padre. Así que la distraje con una película.

—¿Qué pasó con no ver la tele? —Le pregunté a ella.

Elizabeth podría haber tenido pintado !atrapada! en su frente. —Fue idea del tío Jasper.

—Claro que sí —alardeó. —Y como todos sabemos, no puedes castigarme.

Elizabeth se rió y casi me quita el aliento.

Desde el día en que la traje a casa desde el hospital, lo más que estuve lejos de ella fueron tres noches.

Fue un viaje de negocios a Los Ángeles cuando tenía dos años y casi me rompe. La había observado durante horas cada noche en la cámara que había montado en el rincón de su habitación mientras yo estaba sentado solo en mi habitación de hotel, Jasper había estado pintando el lugar con un tono extremadamente claro de rojo, mientras tanto, había estado contando las horas hasta que pudiera volver con ella. Era un poco obsesivo; lo admito.

Fueron sólo tres días, pero te juro que cuando volví, parecía una pulgada más alta. Por lo que yo sabía, ella no se parecía a una gigante, así que probablemente era sólo mi imaginación. Pero cuando ves a alguien todos los días, no notas los cambios sutiles.

Nunca había notado que los centímetros individuales de su cabello crecieran de pelusa a bucles.

O cuando sus robustos pies de bebe se habían adelgazado y alargado.

Tampoco recordaba cuando cada una de sus pecas había aparecido en su nariz.

Todo había sucedido en algún momento durante los últimos cuatro años.

Pude ver que se parecía a su madre.

Pero no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a la niña del centro comercial, lo mucho que se parecía a Bella.

Mi pecho se apretó y forcé una sonrisa alrededor de la emoción mientras extendía la mano y le rozaba la mejilla con mis nudillos. — Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió. —Lo sé.

—Bien. Ahora, pon tu trasero en la cama y déjame hablar con el tío Jasper por un rato. Si por alguna milagrosa razón sigues despierta, me pasaré a contarte una historia cuando se vaya.

Su cara se iluminó y me atravesó como el cuchillo más caliente, Jesús, ¿cómo iba a decírselo?

No sólo porque Marie, la profesora de arte, se iba, sino también porque Marieera su madre.

Y Isabella su tía.

Y cómo Marie había muerto.

Y por qué eché a Isabella de su vida.

Y... Y cada una de las otras jodidas piezas del rompecabezas que habían creado este maldito racimo de proporciones épicas.

Jasper la dejó en el suelo y me dio un abrazo en las piernas antes de salir por la cocina y subir las escaleras.

—Jesús, Ed—respiró, su mano cayendo sobre mi hombro.

Vamos adentro, cuéntamelo todo.

**oooooooooooooo**

Después de dejar no menos de doce mensajes mordaces en el buzón de voz de Emmett tratando de averiguar exactamente qué demonios sabía, le dije a Jasper cada detalle alucinante de Marie...er, el engaño de Isabella. Asintió mucho con la cabeza, pero por lo demás se guardó sus opiniones para sí mismo. Parte de la razón por la que Jasper y yo nos llevábamos tan bien era porque yo era un caso de canasta y él era la canasta, aunque, esa noche, no habría forma de evitar que la presa se rompiera dentro de mí.

Mis emociones eran un péndulo siempre oscilante.

Los niveles máximos eran altos cuando encontré alivio en toda la situación, Isabella no era la madre de Elizabeth, no podía llevarse a mi hija, era todo lo que temía desde que vi a la mujer en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elizabeth.

Los bajos de ese péndulo eran tan bajos que juro que podía sentir mi cuerpo siendo arrastrado a través de la grava, esos eran los momentos en los que me di cuenta de que no sólo había perdido a la primera mujer que realmente me hacía sentir, sino que también había perdido a Isabella, la chica a la que debía la vida.

Y luego, como si alguien hubiera roto ese péndulo y lo hubiera lanzado desde el borde de una montaña, tuve que aceptar que la madre de Elizabeth se había ido, y de una manera indirecta, fue mi culpa.

Sin embargo, con la excepción de los altibajos y la culpa que todo lo consumía, el resto de mi red emocional se llenó hasta el borde de la ira.

Después de que Jasper declarara que iba a pasar aquí la noche, me fui a la cama, bueno, fui a pasear por mi habitación, de todos modos. Yo había colgado la mierda de Marie, nunca iba a poner su nombre en la pared de mi habitación, inmediatamente lo quité, consideré romperlo porque ella lo había hecho.

Consideré no romperlo porque era de mi hija. Lo colgué de nuevo. Sentí que iba a explosionar. Lo bajé de nuevo. Consideré romperlo de nuevo. Entonces, finalmente, lo escondí detrás de una fila de trajes en el fondo de mi armario.

No dormí en toda la noche, en parte porque la adrenalina era casi tan buena como la negación, pero sobre todo porque Jasper abría la puerta cada pocas horas para ver cómo estaba yo. No entró ni trató de entablar una conversación; fue más bien como un chequeo de salud y bienestar social, no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, ni siquiera tuve las pelotas para romper un maldito cuadro que ella había hecho. Pero eso no le impidió asegurarse de que yo estaba bien. Se preocupaba mucho y siempre le había proporcionado material más que suficiente para alimentar su hábito.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana cuando finalmente renuncié a dormir y decidí distraerme con café, trabajo y absolutamente nada relacionado con Marie maldita sea, Isabella.

Me detuve cuando bajé y vi a Jasper sentado en la mesa del comedor con una pila de cuadernos en espiral frente a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Pregunté, yendo directo a la cafetera.

—Los diarios de Marie.

Me quedé helado, con la mano colgando en el aire mientras buscaba una taza. —Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Isabella los dejó en la puerta hace unas horas.

No podía negar el parpadeo de la decepción cuando me di cuenta de que ella había estado allí y que la había echado de menos. No quería verla, no quería estar cerca de ella, ni siquiera quería pensar en ella.

O eso me dije a mí mismo. La opresión en el pecho me contó una historia totalmente diferente.

—¿Se veía como la mierda si sirve de algo?

No lo hacia.

Lo empeoró.

—No me importa como se veía ¿Ella dijo algo? ¿Hablaste con ella?

Se recostó en su silla y me disparó un ojo lateral.

—Sí, suenas como un hombre al que no le importa.

—Vete a la mierda. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

—Vale, entonces no hablé con ella. Sólo se detuvo lo suficiente como para deslizar los cuadernos a través de la puerta con una nota que decía: Te di mi verdad, esto es de Marie.

—Jesús—respiré.

—¿Quieres que te diga qué llevaba puesto, o tu curiosidad ha sido sofocada y podemos pasar a la parte donde hablamos de los cuadernos de una mujer mentalmente enferma y el alivio que siento de que nunca pueda llegar a ningún lado cerca de Elizabeth?

Pasé por alto la cafeína y me dirigí directamente a la mesa. Tenía que haber por lo menos una docena de cuadernos y al hojear las páginas, las encontré llenas de letra descuidada en el frente y en el revés, lo que hacía que las páginas fueran más negras que blancas.

—¿Qué demonios haces leyendo esto? Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Alguien tenía que leerlos y necesitaba saber cuánta ropa debía empacar si iba a mudarme temporalmente como perro de apoyo emocional.

Después de leer esta mierda, programé mi mudanza para mañana —Se acercó a mí y empezó a colocar los cuadernos a lo largo de la mesa. —No era una mujer estable, Edward —Señaló el primero con una cubierta azul. —Este es tu cuaderno, comienza a los catorce años y continúa hasta los veinte, ni siquiera sé qué dice la mitad de esta mierda porque son divagaciones incoherentes. Pero lo esencial es que ella te idolatraba y te odiaba.

Mi estómago se retorció mientras recogía el cuaderno, pero igual de rápido, Jasper me lo arrancó de la mano.

—No. Era una niña egoísta en muchos de ellos, sus pensamientos no eran racionales ni realistas, no necesitas añadir eso a tu conciencia.

Créeme lo que te digo —Se deslizó sobre una pila de al menos cinco cuadernos. —Por lo que puedo decir, esto es todo sobre Isabella, mas historias de cuando eran niñas, buenos tiempos, no estoy seguro de cuándo se escribieron, pero hay temas en la parte superior de muchas de las páginas, así que estoy pensando en tareas de terapia — Empujó el montón hacia atrás y deslizó hacia delante un montón aún mayor.

—Todo esto es de hace un año, y ella habla de estar en rehabilitación, comienzan con la noche en que te localizó en el bar con la esperanza de acceder a Twilight, tenía una foto de una mujer a la que quería ver si podía encontrar una coincidencia, seguí descubriendo que estaba embarazada y debatiendo si iba a quedarse con el bebé hasta la noche en que nació Elizabeth. ¿Quieres saber algo que me pareció interesante?

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta. Esto era demasiado, todo ello.

Mi cuota de bombas se había cumplido para el siglo siguiente.

Tuve el impulso repentino de empaquetar esos diarios y tirarlos a la basura. Basura... no reciclado, porque mi mezquindad en este momento no tenía límites.

Pero me conocía a mí mismo, y acabarían en mi armario, junto al cuadro de Elizabeth, porque por mucho que no quisiera pensar en las gemelas Swan, un día, cuando Elizabeth tuviese ciento cinco años y finalmente madurase lo suficiente como para manejar este nivel de demencia, querría esos diarios.

Dios sabía que me aferraría a mi propia madre tanto como pudiera y que la había tenido durante diez años. Elizabeth ni siquiera había tenido a su madre durante diez minutos.

—No. No quiero saber lo que te pareció interesante. A mí no me importa. No me importa lo que Marie tenía que decir. No me importa qué...

De repente se puso en pie. —Nada. No encontré nada interesante.

Isabella te dijo la verdad sobre casi todo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, excepto su nombre.

—Excepto por eso, pero el resto era verdad, ella se sentó frente a ti y asumió la responsabilidad de cada cosa fuera de lugar, moralmente errónea y totalmente imperdonable que su hermana había hecho alguna vez, me dejó culparla. Ella te dejó culparla. Y por lo que puedo decir, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que la ley la culpara a ella también.

—Bueno, no es demasiado tarde para eso —dije.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Has tenido un ataque de nervios toda la noche, pero ni una sola vez has mencionado llamar a la policía o incluso a Riley. ¿Tienes grandes planes para ir al FBI mañana? Estoy seguro de que podríamos acusarla de algún tipo de fraude — Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. —Di la palabra, Ed y los llamaré yo mismo.

Eso habría sido lo correcto, ella estaba jodiendo con la vida de la gente, la vida de mi hija, pero no quería a Isabella en la cárcel.

Quería que esto fuera una gran pesadilla.

Y quería despertarme.

Mi única respuesta fue apretar los dientes.

—¿Verdad? —murmuró. —Así que, como estaba diciendo, si su abogada no hubiera podido liberarla por el cargo de robo de propiedad y tú hubieras insistido en el tema del abandono infantil, ella podría haber sido sentenciada a años de prisión ¿Por qué alguien se arriesgaría a eso?

No quería la respuesta a esa pregunta. No estaba en el punto en que pudiera ver algo positivo en ese tipo de mente jodida, por lo que yo sabía, esos cuadernos estaban llenos de más mentiras. Mierda, tal vez Isabella los había escrito ella misma, tal vez todo lo que había salido de su boca había sido una mentira.

Tal vez su promesa de perdonarme mientras estábamos en el centro comercial fue su mayor mentira.

—No —dije con naturalidad mientras recogía todos los cuadernos y los apilaba en un montón. —Después de meses de odiar a Marie, no puedes leer un maldito diario y decidir que es una especie de mártir.

—Whoa, más despacio. En primer lugar, sigo odiando a Marie. Ella era exactamente la mujer manipuladora y peligrosa que temía que fuera cuando regresó. La que yo creía que te estaba engañando, jugando con tus emociones, esperando su tiempo y calentando tu cama hasta que te pudiera meter sus garras en tu espalda.

Pero tengo que decir eso no es lo que tenemos —Se inclinó hacia mí. —Y todo lo que digo es que estoy aliviado. No sé cuál será el próximo movimiento de Isabella.

No sé cuál será tu próximo movimiento.

Todo lo que sé es que puedo dormir por la noche sabiendo —empujó su dedo en los cuadernos.

—Ella no es esa mujer.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella es peor.

—Y sin embargo, hace unas horas estabas haciendo poesía sobre como ella flota en arco iris y te hace sentir, pensé que era una buena estafadora, pero esto tiene más sentido.

Perdiendo mi temperamento, ladré —¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! ¿De acuerdo? Nada en toda mi vida, no desde el día en que tenía 15 años y encontré Polaroids enterradas bajo en el armario de mi padre.

Observé con horror cómo la confusión le arrugaba la cara. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Ok. Entonces, quizás Jasper no lo sabía todo sobre mí.

Mierda.

—Nada —gemí, volviéndome hacia la cocina, desesperado por escapar. Esta no era una conversación para esta noche, esta era una conversación para cuando yo estuviese a dos metros bajo tierra.

—Vete a casa.

—Edward…

—Vete a casa, Jasper, puedo manejarlo desde aquí.

Maldijo en voz baja, pero al final cedió y me dejó solo.

De la forma en que Marie había estado en el centro comercial.

Y, si me mantuviera fiel a mi palabra, la forma en que Bella lo estaría para siempre.


	40. Capitulo Treinta y Seis

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Bella**

—Qué es esto? —Espetó Alice mientras entraba en mi habitación de repuesto.

El estudio del patio trasero estaba casi terminado gracias a la charla de Edward con el contratista. Pero había sido difícil emocionarse por algo en la semana desde que Edward se había ido de mi casa. Dejé la pintura y revisé mi teléfono por enésima vez.

No había respondido al único mensaje que le envié cuando me perdí su primera clase de arte.

**_Yo: Por favor, dile que lo siento y que la quiero mucho._**

No creí que se lo digieran a Elizabeth, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Los extrañaba. Mucho. Pero ya no me quedaban lágrimas y el dolor en el pecho se había vuelto tan constante que ya no lo sentía.

Había fracasado. Mirando a Alice, vi que sostenía un cilindro de cartón y adiviné, —¿Un rollo de papel higiénico vacío? — Exactamente. —Ahora, ¿sabes dónde lo encontré?

Pestañeo, no estoy de humor para adivinar. —Vete.

—En la basura, lo encontré en la basura. La Tierra está llorando ahora mismo.

—Si la Tierra llora, es porque has venido aquí quince veces en los últimos siete días.

Ella arrastra un taburete extra, tan cerca que casi toca el mío, y se deja caer. —Sí, recuérdame que te facture el kilometraje este mes.

—¿Hay un propósito para esta visita?

Ella sonríe. —Depende. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bueno, veamos. Comí granola y pasas para desayunar. —Ella asiente con la cabeza, aprobando.

—Bien, bien. La comida es buena.

—Maldije a Marie dos veces en el espejo.

—Mucho mejor. Saca ese enojo.

—Luego lloré en el auto cuando me convencí de que estaba bien ir a su casa, pero luego no me permití salir de mi casa —Su sonrisa cayó. —Mierda.

—Más o menos —Soplé un suspiro desgarrado. —¿Qué hay de ti?

Su sonrisa vuelve, pero no era más que una mueca en su rostro que no llega a sus ojos. —Hablé con el abogado de Edward hoy.

Mi corazón se hundió. —Oh, bien.

Su proximidad tuvo más sentido cuando su mano cayó sobre mi espalda para un masaje relajante.

—Ha accedido a añadir a Marie Swan al certificado de nacimiento de Elizabeth.

Me puse en pie, un tsunami de esperanza inundó mis venas.

—¿Qué?

—Con la condición de que Marie renuncie a sus derechos parentales.

Y ahí estaba el final agridulce, no iba a entregarme a la policía por mentir sobre mi identidad, no iba a hacer de esto un espectáculo mediático. Sólo quería que terminara y a pesar de la forma en que se me rompía el corazón, no podía culparlo por eso.

Todo mi cuerpo se hundió con la derrota. —De acuerdo.

Era el turno de Alice de ponerse en pie. —¿De acuerdo? Después de todo esto, ¿simplemente vas a rendirte?

—No me voy a rendir. Sabe que Marie se ha ido. Así que firmar este papel no significa nada, pero el hecho de que él esté dispuesto a agregarla al certificado de nacimiento lo significa todo, es un compromiso. No es exactamente el resultado que me hubiera gustado, pero si es esto o nada, aceptaré honrar a mi hermana todos los días de la semana.

—No necesitamos su permiso para añadir a Marie al certificado de nacimiento. Tenemos ADN.

Caminé hacia el baño al otro lado del pasillo y ella apoya su hombro contra el marco de la puerta mientras me lavaba las manos. —Él lo sabe, está ondeando la bandera blanca. Si presiono esto, él va a presionar diez veces más fuerte, le di todos los diarios de Marie, una muestra de escritura y tendrá todas las pruebas que necesite.

Su boca se abrio —¿Tú qué?

—¡He terminado! —exclamé, mi voz resonando en el baño. —Sabía cuando ideé este plan que estaba mal, fue egoísta y descuidado, no me importaba lo que me costara, no me importaba si tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de los crímenes de Marie, no me importaba nada más que Elizabeth. Pero, ahora, la he perdido y he herido a Edward en el proceso. Me equivoqué, Alice. Yo soy la villana de la historia.

Siempre me dije que iba a hacer esto bien para Marie y mi familia. Pero lo único justo en toda esta situación es para Elizabeth. Es hora de hacer las cosas bien para ella.

—Antes de que yo llegara, ella y Edward vivían una vida felizmente tranquila, puede que no tenga madre, pero la paz y la seguridad son mucho más de lo que Marie y yo tuvimos, ella crecerá algún día.

Sólo… —mi voz se rompió de emoción al hacer los cálculos —catorce años más antes de que ella pueda hacer lo que quiera. Con Marie en su certificado de nacimiento, siempre tendrá un vínculo conmigo y si quiere encontrarme, estaré allí esperando y lista para contarle todo sobre su otro lado, si no… —Dios mío, ¿por qué hacer lo correcto duele malditamente tanto?

—Bueno, entonces, al menos sé que es feliz.

—Bella, cariño, vamos podemos luchar contra esto.

—No. No más peleas, alguien tiene que ganar aquí después de todo lo que hemos pasado, alguien merece ser feliz. Y quiero que sean Edward y Elizabeth.

Mi barbilla temblaba, pero no había más lágrimas. La decisión se asentó pesadamente en mis venas. —Es un buen hombre, ella está a salvo con él. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Alice suspira y luego me abraza. —Por favor, dime que te das cuenta de que esto no es el final para ti, encontrarás un hombre y empezarás tu propia familia algún día, puedes adoptar una manada entera de bebés. Y hasta entonces, me tienes a mí.

Soy mucho mejor hermana que Marie de todas formas, ni siquiera le gustaba el vino.

Me reí, pero era triste incluso para mis oídos. con el dolor en el culo que ella era, extrañaba a mi hermana, echaba de menos a mi madre, echaba de menos a mi padre, echaba de menos a mi abuelo.

Y sobre todo, echaba de menos a Edward y a Elizabeth.

Se había acabado, pero por muy egoísta que me hiciera parecer, no me arrepentía de nada de eso.

Habían sido los cuatro meses más felices de toda mi vida.

Tenía fotos de ella.

Recuerdos de su risa.

Proyectos de arte tontos para recordarme lo afortunada que había sido.

Y, ahora, sabía lo que se supone que es amar a un hombre.

No sabía si alguna vez encontraría eso con alguien más.

El lado racional de mí me dijo que lo haría, los fragmentos rotos de mi corazón no se aferraban a mucha esperanza. Pero había pasado cuatro meses increíbles con Edward. Y que si había gastado más de la mitad de ellos mirándome fijamente desde el otro lado la mesa de su comedor. Todo eso había sido borrado en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos.

Era suficiente.

Tendría que ser suficiente.

—Consígueme los papeles firmaré lo que él quiera.


	41. Capitulo Treinta y Siete

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Edward**

—¿Sabías que era Isabella? —Gruñi en el teléfono mientras veía a Elizabeth correr a través del aspersor.

Mi hermano tardó nueve malditos días en devolverme la llamada. Y cuando lo hizo, no fue necesariamente por elección. Llamé a Rose, le envié mensajes de texto y finalmente lo rastreé en el trabajo, dejando un mensaje que decía que tenía veinticuatro horas antes de que derribara su puerta en Pensilvania.

—¿Tenía mis sospechas que era una mujer llamada Isabella? Sí. ¿Pero creí que era la chica que conociste en el centro comercial llamada Isabella? Claro que no —Suspiró pesadamente al teléfono. — Pasé tres años antes de que te fueras a la universidad rogándote que me contaras lo que pasó dentro de ese patio de comidas.

Todo lo que me diste fue un montón de gruñidos y portazos. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Aún así, podrías haber dicho algo, al menos que sabías que no era Marie.

—¿Qué querías que dijera? "Oh, por cierto, no estoy seguro de que la mujer con la que te estás acostando sea en realidad la mamá de tu bebé"

—Eso habría sido un comienzo.

—Estabas demasiado metido para ver nada más que a ella. Vi la forma en que la mirabas, si hubiera acudido a ti sin pruebas, me habrías dicho que me fuera a la mierda. Lo veo todos los días en el trabajo, no puedes hacer que la gente crea lo peor de alguien cuando todo lo que le han mostrado es lo mejor.

Me burlé. —Me ha mostrado muchas cosas malas.

—No, ella no lo hizo. Marie lo hizo, la mujer que regresó era la Princesa Heredera de la Perfección, ella no se metió en la mierda de la custodia con Elizabeth.

Te pidió permiso para todo, ella te hizo sentir cómodo y luego te hizo feliz. Elizabeth la amaba. Te encantaba ver a Elizabeth amarla, así que te convertiste en una especie de cachorro con una cadena. Y no voy a mentir, Edward, no odiaba exactamente verte feliz, tampoco.

—Mentira. La odiabas.

—Sí. A ella, porque te estaba tomando el pelo. Así que le conté mi teoría, en el peor de los casos, me equivocaba y ella se enojaba. ¿Qué coño me importaba? ¿En el mejor caso? Tenía razón y te salvaba del dolor en el camino, yo tenía razón, pude verlo en el momento en que mencioné a su hermana gemela. Pero aparte de eso, me gusta la idea de que tengas una mujer, puedes poner tu polla donde quieras, pero tal vez la próxima vez, déjame dar el sello de aprobación antes de traerla a casa para que conozca a la niña? ¿Sí?

—Es difícil conseguir un sello de aprobación cuando se tarda más de una semana en ponerse en contacto contigo.

Él gimió. —Dame un descanso, hermanito ya te dije que no tenía servicio de celular mientras acampaba.

—Estuviste de acampada durante cuatro días.

—Oh, cierto —Se rió. —Olvidé que hablaste con Rose.

Si. Está bien, de acuerdo. Todos los otros días, estaba tratando de evitar este festival de perras.

Sip. Ese era Emmett, mi vida era un caos y él trataba de evitar un festival de perras, le importaba lo suficiente como para acorralar a una mujer asustada que creía que me estaba estafando, pero no lo suficiente como para tener una conversación conmigo sobre ello.

— Correcto —dije antes de sonreír a Elizabeth mientras apuntó el aspersor en mi dirección. Afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no llegar a la cubierta, donde estaba sentado completamente vestido y no estaba particularmente interesado en participar en su jornada de agua. —De todos modos, ella firmó el papeleo. Está hecho.

—No puedo creer que vayas a dejarla salir impune.

Esto tiene escrito fraude y tiempo en prisión por todas partes.

—Sí. Justo lo que quiero decirle a Elizabeth algún día.

Mi padre mató a tus abuelos, lo que arruinó la vida de tu madre, llevó a tu concepción, luego a su muerte, y luego hice que metieran a tu tía en la cárcel por fingir ser alguien que no es porque te quiere. No, gracias. Mi conciencia está llena en este momento. Isabella puede tomar un número y esperar a que su lugar esté disponible.

—Pero no hiciste nada de eso. La gente toma decisiones, Edward; Isabella tomó la suya.

—Como la decisión que tomamos de no contarle a la policía sobre esas fotos después del tiroteo?

—Cierra tu maldita boca —siseó. —Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer después de que nos dejara para limpiar su desastre. ¿Crees que por un segundo tendríamos las vidas que tenemos ahora si supieran lo enfermo que estaba?.

—Mató a 48 personas, creo que el consenso general es que era un maldito enfermo.

La frustración se filtró de su voz. —No voy a hablar de esta mierda contigo otra vez. Él está muerto.

Tiene una bala en el pecho. El mundo entero puede dormir mejor sabiendo que se ha ido. El resto ya no importa.

—Podría significar algo para las familias.

—¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, he terminado de tener esta conversación. Tu vida se está desmoronando y estás tratando de desquitarte conmigo por las decisiones que tomamos hace 18 años, ve a desahogarte con Jasper, tengo que volver al trabajo.

Apreté los dientes. No estaba siendo justo. Pero con toda la mierda sobre el centro comercial y Anthony volviendo recientemente, una vez más estaba luchando con la decisión que habíamos tomado de no decirle a la policía sobre las fotos que había encontrado esa mañana después del tiroteo.

Pero Emmett tenía razón, ese maníaco estaba muerto.

Terminó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, intenté dar un suspiro de alivio, pero no había consuelo en nada de esto.

Marie... Isabella... quien sea... Esa mujer no tenía derechos sobre mi hija.

Pero a todos los efectos, le quité a su último pariente consanguíneo.

Debería haber estado celebrando, no sintiéndome como un imbécil.

Pero de nuevo, la culpa era mi fuerte.

Me había tomado más de una semana libre del trabajo para quedarme en casa con Elizabeth, y todos los días me preguntaba por Marie. La desanimaría diciéndole que Marie estaba enferma. Dios, no sabía cómo iba a explicarle esto, Esme me había estado acosando para que le dijera la verdad, pero no tenía las palabras correctas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existieran las palabras correctas.

Nuestra historia era demasiado compleja. Demasiado traumática. Demasiado deprimente. Demasiado para mí, y mucho menos para mi hija de cuatro años.

Pero era la traición que no podía superar, con tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, sentí que una parte de mí entendía por qué Isabella lo había hecho. Mentiría, engañaría y robaría mi camino de regreso a Elizabeth si alguien tratara de ocultármela.

Pero no podía superar el hecho de que ella me lo hubiera hecho a mí. Una persona a la que decía amar, que montón de mierda. Mentiras sobre mentiras hasta que la verdad se convirtió en un concepto abstracto, no estaba seguro de poder superar eso.

Pero luego miré a Elizabeth y recordé a la niña aterrorizada y sangrante que me dijo que me perdonaría.

Mi padre había matado a sus padres y ella me había perdonado.

Y ahí estaba yo, enojado porque quería conocer a su sobrina.

Pero joder, ella no lo había manejado de la manera correcta.

Después de escuchar lo que Jasper tenía que decir sobre los diarios, yo había sido demasiado cobarde para leerlos todos.

Pero leí uno.

Uno sobre Isabella.

Según su hermana, alguna vez fueron las mejores amigas. Isabella era la inteligente, la guapa, la amable, la honesta. Hacía amigos dondequiera que iban, pero prefería la tranquilidad de estar en casa.

Después del tiroteo, fue diligentemente a terapia y trató de arrastrar a Marie con ella. En sus propias palabras, Marie se refirió a sí misma como la bastarda de la familia a pesar de ser unos minutos mayor que Isabella, estaba amargada de que Isabella "lo hubiera tenido fácil" durante el tiroteo. Enojada porque había encontrado "maneras de lidiar con las secuelas de ese día en el centro comercial" Y resentida de que Isabella pudiera continuar con su vida mientras Marie estuvo atrapada en ese gabinete por muchos años.

Y todo esto era sólo en papel, no podía imaginarme cuántas veces había desahogado sus emociones con Isabella. O lo difícil que debe haber sido luchar por un superviviente que no quería sobrevivir.

Me dolía por ellas.

Por ambas.

Pero sobre todo, me dolía por...

—¿Papá? —Llamó Elizabeth, trotando hacia mí.

—Justo aquí, dulce niña —Agarró la toalla de la silla que estaba a mi lado y luego me la ofreció en un orden silenciosa, la envolví como a un burrito, con los dedos de los pies arrugados hacia afuera, y luego la puse en mi regazo.

Sus ojos azules y brillantes me miraron mientras me preguntaba — ¿Va a venir Marie hoy?

Me estremecí, con la tinta secándose en el papeleo, Marie nunca volvería, fingí que no se sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago. Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba encontrar palabras y romperle el corazón rápido como una bandita.

Pero tenía cuatro años. No debería tener que lidiar con este tipo de mierda, su única preocupación deberían ser los arco iris y las mariposas y cómo iba a pagar su granja de llamas algún día.

Pero esa no era su vida, esa no era ninguna de nuestras vidas.

Y nunca lo sería.

Podría dárselo fácilmente. Ofrécele el mínimo de los hechos y hacer que se sumerja en la fría y dura verdad a medida que crezca. Mala suerte, la primera de las cinco por.. por.. porque...

—No, nena. Ella ya no vendrá más. Hoy no. Nunca más, nunca más.

—¿Qué? —gritó ella, peleando por su toalla. —¿Por qué no? ¿Todavía está enferma? Deberíamos llevarle algo de sopa, deberíamos llevarle un poco de sopa de Esme, la de ella es mejor que la tuya.

Esme también tenía mejores instintos de crianza que yo, porque ahora tenía que explicar que Marie nunca había estado enferma.

—No está enferma —La puse en mi regazo, su trasero mojado empapando la toalla en mis shorts.

Muy bien. Ya había empezado; ahora, sólo tenía que seguir adelante.

—¿Marie está muerta?

Mi espalda se tenso. —¿Qué? ¡No! —Bueno, técnicamente, sí.

Pero...

—¿Por qué preguntarías eso?

—Porque la abuela de Jacob se enfermó durante mucho tiempo y luego murió. Dijo que la plantaron en la tierra como una semilla — Sus cejas se arrugaron. —¿Marie va a ser una flor?

Hice una nota mental para sobornar al padre de Jacob para que tomara un trabajo fuera del país antes de volver a ponerme nervioso.

—No. No está muerta, por lo que sé, está en su casa ahora mismo, pintando cuadros o haciendo lo que sea que haga. Pero aún no podemos verla, necesito explicarte algunas cosas sobre eso y necesito que me escuches porque puede ser difícil para ti entenderlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —canturreó, ya meneándose en mi regazo.

Tenía unos tres minutos antes de que se aburriera de hablar conmigo, tenía que hacerlos contar.

El miedo se acumuló en mi estómago. Una vez que se le dijera, no había vuelta atrás. Nada de fingir.

Nada de ignorar. Nada de averiguar cómo construir una máquina del tiempo. Nada. Una vez que este maldito chisme llegara a sus oídos, no podía dejar de decirse. Incluso si hubiera una parte de mí que siempre desearía que pudiera cambiar.

—La dama que viene a enseñarte arte, su nombre no es Marie, se llama Isabella y es la hermana de tu mamá.

Una lenta sonrisa dividió su cara. —¿Tengo una mamá?

Mi estómago se retorció. —Tuviste una mamá, sí, su nombre era Marie.

—¡Marie es mi mamá! —gritó. Técnicamente, la respuesta era sí, pero no hablaba de la verdadera Marie.

—No —dije con firmeza. —Se llamaba Marie, pero murió, como la abuela de Jacob.

Su sonrisa cayó tan rápido que casi pude oír el choque. —Pero estoy seguro de que te amaba y estaba triste por no haberte conocido — No estaba seguro de si eso era cierto o no, pero me pareció lo correcto en ese momento.

Me miró fijamente, casi sin emoción, no esperaba que se desmoronara con esta noticia. Para los niños, perder algo que nunca tuvieron resultaba un concepto difícil, tenia la sensación de que perder a su amada amiga y profesora de arte seria el momento en que las emociones iban a entrar en juego.

—Así que, la cosa es que, Isabella, la dama que te enseñaba arte, nos mintió. Y fue una mala mentira, así que, no podemos verla más

—Esperé la lluvia radiactiva, preparado para las lágrimas cuando su mente finalmente se envolviera en mis palabras.

En vez de eso, jadeó, en modo telenovela. —¿Marie conocía a mi mamá?

—Sí. Pero recuerda, su nombre es Isabella. Eran hermanas. Gemelas, en realidad.

Otro grito ahogado —¿Gemelas como Molly y Gabby?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Jadear no fue suficiente esa vez, me palmoteó a cada lado de la cara, aplastando mis mejillas juntas como a menudo lo hacía cuando se excitaba, y luego gritó —¡Mi mamá se parece a Marie!

Aparté sus manos. —Lizzie, cariño, escucha un segundo, su nombre es Isabella —¿Por qué tenía que seguir diciendo su nombre? Se sentía como una cuchilla oxidada del pasado todas las veces, pero si era honesto conmigo mismo, también era una cuchilla oxidada del presente, la echaba de menos.

Marie.

Isabella.

Quien mierda fuera ella.

La echaba de menos.

Elizabeth saltó de mi regazo. —¿Podemos ir a decírselo a Marie? Va a estar muy emocionada.

Mierda. Esto iba cuesta abajo muy rápido, era hora de detener este tren desbocado. directo y al grano. Eso es lo que comprendían los niños. —Ya no podemos ver a Isabella, le mintió a papá sobre muchas cosas, te conseguiré una nueva profesora de arte. Yo...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mientes todo el tiempo, me dijiste que ni siquiera tenía una mamá. Sólo un papá, y me dijiste que rescataste una foca el día de Lizzie Bell.

Me senté más derecho en mi silla. Ella tenía razón.

—Yo dije eso porque estaba tratando de protegerte.

Excepto por lo de la foca, eso fue una broma.

—Tal vez Marie estaba bromeando.

—No lo estaba.

Puso sus manos en sus caderas. —Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí, así es.

—Podrías estar equivocado. ¿Le preguntaste a ella?

—Cariño Lizzie, escucha. Hay mentiras buenas y mentiras malas. Mar-Isabella dijo malas mentiras, del tipo que no son una broma, de las que no son graciosas, del tipo que podría hacer daño a la gente.

Entiendo que te gustaba, a mí también me gustaba. Pero...

—¿Qué clase de mentiras?

—Malas.

Ella pisoteó con fuerza. —¿Como qué?

Suspiré. —No importa, es mi trabajo protegerte, y...

—¡Qué clase de mentiras! —Esto fue gritado exactamente a un decibelio por debajo de un silbato para perros. Ahí estaba, La confusión. La sorpresa. La ira. La rabia.

Todas las emociones que he estado sintiendo desde que descubrí que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado era...bueno, no la mujer de la que pensaba que estaba enamorado.

Pero esta vez, el dolor fue diez veces más potente porque las emociones estaban destrozando a mi bebé. Corrí hasta el borde de mi asiento y la levanté de sus pies, colocándola de nuevo en mi regazo.

—Me dijo que era tu mami, me engañó para poder pasar tiempo contigo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Pero eso es una buena mentira, el tío Jasper lo hace todo el tiempo para pasar tiempo conmigo, te dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda en el banco, pero fuimos a comprar helado.

—Sí, pero Jasper estaba bromeando y no es un extraño, es el mejor amigo de papá.

Y luego ella me apoyó en la esquina que yo sabía que existía, la que tenía un letrero de neón parpadeante encima, la que tenía dos taburetes y una mesa de artesanías. La esquina que no tenía nada que ver conmigo y la traición que sentí.

—Pero Marie es la hermana de mi mamá, no es una extraña.

—Lizzie—Grandes y gordas lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos.

—Dibuja muy bien y es divertida. Por favor, deja que vuelva, papá, por favor.

No me quedaba mucho corazón, pero se me estaba rompiendo de todos modos. Su labio inferior hizo pucheros.

—Cuando miento, me pones tiempos fuera tal vez puedas poner a Marie en un tiempo fuera y ella pueda venir la próxima vez.

Quería decir que sí, quería quitárselo todo. Yo había causado esto, dejé que pasara, bajé mis defensas, asumí que la nube de caos había terminado conmigo, puse mi confianza en una mujer y terminé no con uno, sino con dos corazones rotos, tres si se cuenta el de Isabella.

Dios. Isabella.

Estaba cabreado. Estaba herido. Estaba amargado.

Pero cada una de esas emociones era mía. Sí, mi trabajo era proteger a Elizabeth. ¿Pero de qué la protegía esto? ¿Brillo? ¿Sonrisas? ¿Un trozo de su familia que estaba casi extinto? Isabella se había portado mal conmigo.

Pero nunca había hecho nada más que lo mejor para Elizabeth. —Por favor, papá —repitió. Aspiraba profundamente y miraba a mi bebé, que ya no era un bebé, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Cuando un hombre hace estupideces, normalmente se puede remontar a una de tres cosas: una mujer, el alcohol o su hija. Resultó que éstas eran dos de las tres.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y SIENTO HABER TARDADO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE PASARAN**** UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD CON TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS ****Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

**MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTE AÑO QUE ****COMENZÓ**


	42. Capitulo Treinta y Ocho

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

**Bella**

—¡Ya voy! —Grité, caminando hacia mi puerta principal mientras mi timbre sonaba por tercera vez en menos de diez segundos. Probablemente era Harry dejando su reciclaje de nuevo. Aparentemente, su hijo había empezado a llevar su reciclaje a la casa de su padre para que él también pudiera usar la papelera mágica de reciclaje, estaba a favor de ayudar al medio ambiente, pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

Rechiné los dientes cuando el timbre volvió a sonar justo cuando llegué al vestíbulo.

No maldeciré a un anciano.

No maldeciré a un anciano.

Abrí la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo chillando al ver a Edward de pie al otro lado, luciendo el resplandor más oscuro del mundo.

Pero la niña que estaba a su lado fue lo que me arrancó el aliento de los pulmones.

—Marie, ¿adivina qué? —exclamó Elizabeth. —Te llamas Isabella y eras la hermana de mi mamá, te pareces a ella porque eran gemelas. ¿No es genial?

Succione mis labios, mordiéndolos mientras intentaba y no lograba contener la emoción. Me saltaron lágrimas de los ojos, y mi pecho se apretó hasta que temí que mis costillas se iban a romper.

Él se lo había dicho.

Se lo había dicho y estaban parados en mi porche.

Los dos.

Y aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo al ver a Edward Cullen, no me importaba en absoluto que sus ojos se aburrieran en mí con un desprecio que habría hecho que Jasper se sintiera orgulloso.

Él la había traído. Sabiendo todo. Él la había traído.

—Hola, Lizzie —me las arreglé para no ahogarme, cayendo en cuclillas.

Tardo exactamente cero segundos antes de arrojar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apretar con fuerza.

Iba a morir. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, iba a estallar en lágrimas y llorar hasta que no quedara humedad en mi cuerpo y luego iba a morir de deshidratación.

Con sus ondas castañas haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, era una manera infernal de morir.

Ella se alejó. —Papá dijo que sólo podemos quedarnos si no estás ocupada. Por favor, no estés ocupada.

Oh, Dios, se estaban quedando, incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Edward, pero él tenía las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de un par de pantalones cortos caqui y estaba mirando fijamente al exterior de ladrillo de mi casa.

Cada instinto me decía que me lanzara en sus brazos, pero cada uno de mis instintos se habían equivocado más de una vez recientemente.

En vez de eso, miré a Elizabeth y dije con voz ronca.

—En realidad, estoy libre todos los días durante los próximos veinte años.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer en veinte años? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Probablemente me pongan dentaduras postizas por no ir al dentista en dos décadas, pero valdrá la pena.

Entra.

Ella no necesito segunda invitación, apenas me había puesto de pie antes de que ella me pasara por encima.

—Oh, tu casa es bonita!

—Gracias —dije por encima de mi hombro, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de su padre.

El zumbido que sentía cuando estaba con Edward estaba tan presente como siempre, pero cuando su mirada de acero finalmente llegó a la mía, fueron mis nervios los que sonaron más fuerte.

—Gracias —susurré.

—No me lo agradezcas —dijo secamente. —No hice esto por ti. Es miércoles y quería verte, le hablé de Maarie, le conté sobre tus mentiras. Pero no he mencionado nada más sobre nuestro pasado juntos.

Te agradecería que hicieras lo mismo.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta. —Por supuesto.

Su cara seguía siendo dura y estoica. Era el hombre enojado de su fiesta de cumpleaños que apenas podía mirarme a los ojos, no el hombre que me había abrazado, besado y hecho el amor conmigo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ese hombre se había ido para siempre.

Pero esto era una agonía. —Te doy los lunes como parte del trato por la pintura —continuó, ronco y directo.

—Soy un hombre de negocios.

Mantendré mi palabra. Elige otro día de la semana que se ajuste a tu horario y te la traeré para que le enseñes arte, no te quiero en mi casa. No quiero que me envíes mensajes, en realidad no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Pero ella sí. Y a pesar de tu absoluta estupidez en los últimos cuatro meses, amo a mi hija, así que aquí estamos, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas. No hay necesidad de reconocer que estoy aquí porque te aseguro que desearía como el infierno no estar aquí.

Y con eso, siguió a su hija hasta mi casa, deslizándose a mi lado sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

La mitad de mi corazón cantaba grandes himnos de alabanza.

La otra mitad se marchitaba en la nada.

Esto no era sobre Edward, no se trataba de la forma en que deseaba acurrucarme en la seguridad de sus brazos. No se trataba de la forma en que extrañaba su sonrisa o sus tiernos toques.

Había conseguido lo que quería: tiempo con Elizabeth. Y aunque estaba muy agradecida por su generosidad, dos días a la semana con Edward sonaba como una tortura absoluta.

Pero, por ella, no había nada que no pudiera soportar.

Cerrando la puerta, cuadré mis hombros, pegué una sonrisa a medio camino y dije —En mi casa, pintamos Elizabeth. Uñas de los dedos de las manos, de los pies, fotos y todo eso.

Ella emitió un fuerte chillido que inmediatamente transformó esa sonrisa a medio camino en algo tan genuino que lo sentí en mis huesos.

Esto era suficiente.

Esto siempre sería suficiente.

—¡Ésa soy yo! —Elizabeth exclamó mientras la acompañaba a mi estudio y habitación de invitados, Edward, a sólo un paso detrás de nosotros. —Papá, solías tener esa foto en tu habitación.

Solía tenerla. No sabía que mi estómago podía hundirse más. Me preguntaba si se lo había quedado, claramente, no lo había hecho, y no tenía ni idea de por que eso dolía tanto como lo hacía.

Debería haber sido inmune al dolor en este momento. Pero no lo era cuando se trataba de Edward.

Él le sonrió. —Síp —Cuando levantó la cabeza, la sonrisa desapareció y evitó mi mirada sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y apoyando su hombro contra la pared.

Cierto.

No quería estar aquí, sólo venía por Elizabeth. Caminé hacia los estantes forrados de tubos de pintura y agarré dos rosas, una blanca y tres moradas, la paleta de princesas de todo el mundo. — Entonces, ¿qué vamos a pintar primero?

—Una flor como mi mamá.

Me quedé helada y sin mover la cabeza, dirigí mis ojos a Edward. No estaba segura de lo que ella estaba hablando, pero estaba aún más insegura de lo que se me permitía decirle con respecto a Marie.

Edward miró a su hija, su rostro tan suave y gentil que yo estaba celosa de su calidez. —Cuando la gente muere, no se convierten en flores, nena.

—Pero se plantan en el suelo, ¿verdad?

Dio un paso en su dirección y usó su gran mano para alisar la parte superior de su cabello. —Algo así, pero se llama ser enterrado, no plantado.

Contuve la respiración mientras los escuchaba hablar de Marie, de alguna manera, me pareció extraño hablar de ella. En otros sentidos, se sentía liberador.

Ya no era un pequeño y sucio secreto. Marie y yo teníamos más problemas de los que podía enumerar, pero era mi hermana y yo la echaba de menos.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué clase de fresas? —Ella me miró. —¿Es una fresa? Recogimos fresas una vez.

Dios, amaba a esa niña, mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar una risa.

—Enterrada , Lizzie. No de fresa.¹(1)

—Su mirada finalmente alcanzó la mía, al igual que la sonrisa, su calidez había desaparecido. —Tal vez, en vez de pintar, Isabella podría mostrarte fotos de tu mami cuando estaba viva.

Mis pulmones se agarrotaron y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Nunca me había atrevido a soñar con un día en el que pudiera sacar el viejo álbum de fotos con Elizabeth. Tenía un millón de historias que quería compartir con ella sobre Marie. De antes y después del tiroteo y gracias a Edward, no importaba cuánto me odiara, ahora tenía la oportunidad.

—Puedo hacer eso —respiré. —Tengo muchas fotos de ella.

—¿Puedo verlas ? ¿Puedo verlas? —Elizabeth rogó.

—Absolutamente —contesté, dejando la pintura en el suelo. — Enseguida vuelvo.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, haciendo una pausa cuando me acerqué a Edward.

Se convirtió en piedra cuando envolví mi mano alrededor de las plumas de su antebrazo. Sus ojos se movían de mi mano a mi cara, su mandíbula se volvía más dura cada segundo, pero ya me odiaba, así que no tenía nada que perder.

Mantuve mi voz baja para que Elizabeth no pudiera oírme y también para no revelar el temblor de la emoción. —No me importa si hiciste esto por mí o no. Ella se parece a mi mamá, se ríe como mi padre y discute como su madre. Por el tiempo que te quedes esta noche y cualquier noche en el futuro, mi familia estará viva de nuevo. Este es realmente el mejor regalo que nadie me ha dado jamás. Y nunca dejaré de agradecértelo, quieras o no.

No esperé una respuesta. Simplemente solté su brazo y me alejé. Pero lo hice con una gran sonrisa en mi cara por primera vez en más de una semana.

* * *

¹las palabras fresa y enterrar tiene una pronunciación similar en ingles, de ahi que Elizabeth las confunde.


	43. Capitulo Treinta y Nueve

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

**Bella**

—¿Qué demonios? —rugió Edward mientras levantaba la vista de su teléfono, estaba precariamente posado en el borde de mi cama, muy lejos de la última vez que estuvo en esa habitación, cuando estaba desnudo y tendido a mi lado.

Durante tres semanas, Edward mantuvo su palabra. Él traía a Elizabeth a mi casa todos los lunes y jueves, el día que yo había escogido para repartir sus visitas, sin querer ir demasiado lejos con ella.

Siempre estaba al alcance de la mano, sentado al final de mi mesa mientras enrollábamos jarrones con purpurina o flotando en mi nuevo estudio una vez terminado mientras pintábamos un mural de unicornio en la pared.

No me miraba ni me hablaba si podía evitarlo, ni siquiera se rió cuando Elizabeth y yo nos reímos a carcajadas.

Por lo que puedo decir, el odio de Edward Cullen sólo venia en una forma, porque él volvió a tratarme como si fuera el día en que llegué como una extraña a su casa para la primera clase de arte de Elizabeth.

No confiaba en mí, lo entendía. Me lo merecía y mientras él la trajera de vuelta, yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Pero se estaba poniendo peor, su odio por mí crecía en vez de desaparecer. Sólo habían pasado tres semanas; no esperaba que fuera mi mejor amigo ni nada de eso, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacer un comentario sarcástico aunque murmurara en voz baja. Me había mordido la cabeza cuando llegaron una hora antes porque había preparado arcilla para nuestra misión nocturna. Aparentemente, iban a cenar después y él no quería que se ensuciara. Le había ofrecido una de mis camisetas para cubrir su ropa, pero él se inclinó hacia mí, con la nariz casi rozando la mía, y no en el buen sentido, a pesar de que mis pezones reaccionaron de la misma manera, y me dijo —Este es un privilegio que te dejo tener, elige otro proyecto o nos vamos.

Disfrutaba tomar su mierda tanto como hubiera disfrutado de un tratamiento de conducto, pero llevaba las de perder.

Así que empaqueté la arcilla y en su lugar saqué los álbumes de fotos. Como era de esperar, Edward se sentó al otro lado de Elizabeth en el sofá, ocupado con su teléfono e ignorando mi existencia mientras le mostraba más fotos de Marie.

Mirar las fotos era lo que más le gustaba hacer cuando venía y no sólo fotos de Marie, quería ver fotos mías y de mis padres también. Pensé que Edward iba a tener una crisis nerviosa el día que le dije que estaban en el cielo con su mamá. Por supuesto, había sido capaz de enmascarar sus emociones de Elizabeth, pero yo había visto el esfuerzo de los músculos de su cuello y el sudor en su frente, pero no dijo nada, me miró a los ojos por un segundo, haciéndome sentir como si estuviéramos reconstruyendo una especie de confianza cuando me las arreglé para redirigir su interrogatorio sobre cómo murieron mis padres mostrándole un viejo video casero.

Me arrepentí inmediatamente, porque en el momento en que mi madre apareció en la pantalla, Edward se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Fue la única vez que me dejó a solas con ella.

Había empezado a ir tras él, pero no era un demonio al que pudiera derrotar. Al menos no para él, sólo lo habría empeorado. Los recuerdos. La culpa. El dolor.

Mientras que la presencia de Edward me hacía sentir segura y calmaba mis ansiedades, Isabella no hacía lo mismo para él.

Para Edward, yo representaba el pasado.

Yo era Isabella, la niña del centro comercial.

Siempre estaba nervioso cuando estaba cerca de mí, su mandíbula rígida, los labios apretados, y se movía como si fuera eso o arrancar su propia piel. No quería mi confianza y no sólo porque estaba enojado porque le había mentido, ahora me veía bajo una luz diferente, que era casi peor que la de Marie la Terrible ante sus ojos.

Él la odiaba.

Pero verme a mí lo destrozaba.

Lo que, a su vez, me destrozaba a mí también.

Pero como dijo la noche que la trajo, estas visitas eran sobre Elizabeth y mientras Edward y yo bailábamos el tango más incómodo del mundo, tan joven como ella podría haber sido, Elizabeth tenía sed de conocer a la familia Swan.

Ella tenía sus fotos favoritas de Marie que insistió en que le mostrara cada vez que venía. Una era una foto que mi madre había tomado cuando Marie había estado saltando la cuerda cuando ella era niña. Su boca era tan ancha que la risa era casi visible, la otra favorita de Elizabeth era una de Marie y yo juntas, teníamos quince años y era el Día de los Inocentes en la escuela, así que habíamos quebrantado nuestra regla de individualidad y nos habíamos vestido exactamente de la misma manera para confundir a la gente. La ironía no se perdió para mí o para Edward.

El maldijo en voz baja el día que Elizabeth le había puesto esa foto en la cara, exclamando —¡Mira! ¡Son exactamente iguales! —Era la misma foto que estaba a punto de meterme en problemas.

Otra vez. —¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Edward miró a Elizabeth, sentada en un taburete frente al espejo de mi cuarto de baño y luego de vuelta a mí. —En privado.

La miré fijamente al espejo del baño, desenchufé la plancha y la metí debajo del fregadero antes de salir de la habitación. —Uh, sí seguro.

Nos encontramos en el pasillo, donde él cerró en silencio la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Apreté mis labios a un lado —¿Su pelo y su maquillaje?

—¿Dijiste brillo labial y cabello?

Me froté la barbilla, fingiendo estar muy pensativa.

—Bien, me atrapaste es pintalabios de color.

—Estoy hablando de su pelo, Isabella.

No decía mi nombre a menudo, pero cada vez, no importaba lo tosco o lo corto que fuera su temperamento, me daba escalofríos en la columna vertebral.

—¿Qué hay de su pelo? —pregunté, genuinamente confundida.

—Es recto. ¿Por qué está recto? Su pelo es rizado.

—Correcto. Pero me pidió que le arreglara el pelo como el de Marie y tú dijiste que sí. Así que le arreglé el pelo como a Marie, no estoy completamente segura de dónde está el problema?

—El pelo de Marie no era liso.

Arqueé una ceja incrédula. —No. Pero siempre lo llevaba así. Elizabeth te mostró la foto de nosotras cuando me pidió que le arreglara el pelo.

Su mandíbula se movió mientras miraba por el pasillo. —No, inspeccioné la maldita foto. Su pelo estaba lleno de gruesas olas la noche que la conocí, sólo pensé.

La confusión me golpeó como a un camión de Mack.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible, odiaba cuando se parecía a mi .

Se inclinó hacia él. —¿Quieres saber algo que he aprendido recientemente? Nada es imposible cuando se trata de ti y tu hermana. Acosándome. Robando mi mierda.

Jodiéndome como una distracción, dejar bebés en la puerta. Jodiendo con las cabezas de la gente. Fingiendo ser alguien que no eres. La lista sigue y sigue No me hables de imposibilidad, Isabella.

Mi vida entera es actualmente una imposibilidad.

De acuerdo. Whoa.

No debí haberlo dicho. Estaba siguiendo la línea, su línea. Pero maldita sea, estaba harta de mantener la boca cerrada para no hacer olas. No era la madre de Elizabeth, pero me permitía ser parte de su vida. No habíamos hablado de largo plazo, en realidad no habíamos hablado de nada más allá de los lunes y los jueves.

Pero venía a mi casa dos veces por semana y algo tenía que ceder.

Serpenteando una mano, le agarré el antebrazo.

—¿Sabes qué? Estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo tu odio cuando pensaste que era Marie, ella se lo merecía, pero ahora que sabes que soy Isabella, no puedes echarme en cara las cosas que ella hizo, no podía controlar a mi hermana más de lo que tú podías controlar a tu padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, yo sabía que lo iba a cortar profundamente, pero había que decirlo.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —Continué. —No puedo decir eso lo suficiente, lo que hice estuvo mal, pero lo hice por las razones correctas y nunca podrás convencerme de lo contrario, así que, si quieres odiarme, hazlo, ódiame por mi, ódiame porque te recuerdo ese terrible día, ódiame porque...

Se movió rápido. Su mano fue a mi nuca, sus dedos se clavaron en mi pelo, me tropecé hacia atrás y su gran cuerpo me inmovilizó contra la pared. Me encendí con la necesidad cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, su boca a sólo un suspiro de distancia.

—La única razón por la que te odio es porque no sé como jodidamente odiarte en absoluto.

Inhalé un aliento agudo, escalofríos explotaron sobre mi piel mientras sus palabras se hundían suaves como una pluma y afiladas como un cuchillo encendiendo un fuego salvaje de esperanza dentro del hueco en mi pecho.

No me odiaba.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida más veces de las que puedo contar, echándole de menos y deseando poder luchar por el único hombre que siempre quise, pero siempre era tan estoico y estaba tan enfadado. Claro, había dicho que se estaba enamorando de mí, pero yo había asumido que mi engaño había hecho que fuera igual de fácil para él el dejar de estarlo.

Pero tal vez ese era nuestro mayor problema.

Asumimos sobre la base de cómo una persona percibe algo.

Y nunca, desde el primer día, Edward y yo percibimos las cosas bajo la misma luz.

—Edward —susurré, agarrando sus caderas. —Por favor, sólo háblame, si no me odias, entonces...

—No quiero hablar contigo—dijo furioso, con la boca imposiblemente más cerca como un imán que había encontrado su polo opuesto. Su mano subió, ahuecando mi mandíbula y forzando mi cabeza hacia atrás, jadeé y su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a mi boca.

—Quiero odiarte —siseó. —Quiero dejar de pensar en ti, quiero dejar de verte dos malditas noches a la semana —Su boca se cernía sobre la mía, sin tocarla, nada más que un intercambio de aire mientras jadeaba, llena de deseo. —Quiero olvidar cómo te sentiste, quiero olvidar lo que sentí, quiero que no me hayas mentido, y quiero dejar de sentirme tan jodidamente culpable porque tenías que hacerlo.

Mi cuerpo se debilitó, y obligué a mi boca a cerrarse, temerosa de lo que estaba a punto de salir, iba a ser algo diferente a lo de Edward, un te amo y luego una súplica llena de lágrimas para que nos diera otra oportunidad. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que sólo iba a ser una cosa más para añadir a su lista de lo que quería olvidar.

La esperanza que sólo unos segundos antes había cantado en mis venas se convirtió en un fango tóxico, envenenándome con cada latido de mi corazón destrozado.

En muchos sentidos, era más fácil aceptar que Edward y yo habíamos terminado cuando pensé que yo era la única que estaba sufriendo. Había pasado toda una vida en agonía; podía manejarlo, pero al verlo allí, tan cerca, su enojo no era más que una máscara para ocultar el dolor; era una tortura atroz para la que nunca pude haberme preparado. No tenía forma de arreglarlo.

Esta era mi tormenta. Mi desastre, todo lo que podía hacer era hacerle saber que estaría esperando bajo la lluvia si cambiaba de opinión.

Le di un apretón en las caderas. —Estoy aquí, Edward.

Si quieres llamar. Texto. Ven a mi casa. Grítame. Lo que necesites. Yo estoy aquí. Pero te lo ruego. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, no olvides lo que sentías cuando estábamos juntos.

Su mirada volvió a encontrar mi boca, sus dedos mordiendo deliciosamente mi mandíbula mientras me sostenía en su lugar. — Oh, no te preocupes, Isabella, olvidarte ha sido un proceso de dieciocho años que nunca he podido dominar, te recordaré hasta el día de mi muerte, a este paso, puede que incluso sea lo que me mate —Con eso, de repente me dejó ir, abrió la puerta y entró en mi habitación, gritando —Elizabeth, es hora de irse.

Me quedé ahí parada, mi pecho temblando mientras lo veía salir de mi habitación con su mano envuelta alrededor de la de su hija, todo lo que podía hacer era seguirlos abajo con las piernas temblorosas, no me miró de nuevo mientras la abrazaba para despedirme de ella.

Ni siquiera me reconoció mientras saludaba y les pedía que pasaran una buena noche.

Y cuatro días después, cuando la trajo de vuelta, fingió que no había pasado nada. Lo que significaba que volvía a fingir que me odiaba.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**PASEN POR MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO TAMBIEN LES GUSTE**

**ichigoneeko Quedan 13 capitulos**

** Vanenaguilar **

**tulgarita **

**marifer. cullenpotter **


	44. Capitulo Cuarenta

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

**Bella**

—Mierda. Lo siento —dijo mientras mi cara chocaba con su pecho.

Hice una mueca de dolor y no porque mi nariz se hubiera llevado la peor parte de la colisión de todo el cuerpo, sino más bien porque mi día, ya de por sí de mierda, había empeorado.

Esa mañana, una semana después de que Edward me había destrozado con la alegre noticia de que en realidad no me odiaba, me encontré con que necesitaba una trapeadora y una tonelada métrica de blanqueador de mierda. ¿Por qué un trapeador y suficiente blanqueador para quemar los pelos de mis fosas nasales diez veces más? Porque mi increíble estudio terminado con un mural de unicornio y cada una de las obras de arte que Elizabeth había hecho estaba cubierto de mierda.

Literalmente mierda.

Era un viernes por la mañana cuando me había despertado, todavía drogada de mi visita con Elizabeth la noche anterior y rota de la rutina de los fantasmas del Sexto Sentido de Edward. Pero era viernes. La gente era feliz los viernes, bueno, la gente que no trabajaba todo el día pintando cuadros que nunca serían lo suficientemente buenos para vender porque su hermana, que había sido un grano en el culo pero que era la pintora más talentosa del mundo, había fallecido, de todas formas esa gente era feliz los viernes.

Yo, por otro lado, odiaba los viernes porque comenzaba en el tramo más largo de la semana antes de que pudiera volver a tener mi elevada²(2) Elizabeth y bajon Edward otra vez.

También apestaba porque sin duda Alice trataría de arrastrarme a una horrible hora feliz o a una pesadilla de citas rápidas y tendría que inventar una razón ridícula para no poder ir.

Pero no esta noche. Porque, esta noche, tenía una excusa válida.

Mi estudio estaba lleno de mierda.

En algún momento de la noche a la mañana, el inodoro, la ducha y los dos lavabos de mi estudio se habían llenado de aguas residuales suficientes para llenar una piscina. Vale, tal vez eso era una exageración. Pero era mucho, sin embargo.

Llamé al fontanero y él echó un vistazo a mis cañerías y se rió. No, literalmente se rió.

Parecía que mi contratista había hecho lo justo para pasar la inspección, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que se derramaran galones de aguas residuales en mi casa cada vez que llovía.

Una pequeña fortuna y seis horas más tarde, fue capaz de arreglar mi problema y bombear la pulgada de suciedad inducida por el vómito que se había acumulado en el suelo.

La limpieza de las secuelas dependía de mí. Había llamado y encontrado una compañía que podía venir a primera hora de la mañana siguiente para quitar la mayoría de mis pisos, pero necesitaba limpiarlos lo más posible para que no se filtrara por el yeso.

De ahí por qué había estado corriendo por el supermercado en busca de un trapeador y de mi peso corporal en lejía cuando me había topado de frente con nada menos que Jasper Whitlock.

Hola, Karma me alegro de volver a verte.

—Mierda. ¿Estás bien? —dijo, el reconocimiento golpeando sus ojos.

—Muy bien —contesté, frotando mi nariz para ver si estaba sangrando. No lo estaba. Aunque, por un momento, deseé que lo hiciera para tener una excusa para escaparme. Al alejarme, le dirigí una sonrisa incómoda.

—Hola, Jasper.

—Oye —contestó, brusco pero optimista, como si fuera una de esas personas que se emocionaban por los viernes.

—Lo siento —murmuré, rodeándolo. No conocía a Jasper, no realmente, de todos modos, la mayor parte de lo que sabía de él lo había aprendido cuando Alice y yo habíamos hecho nuestra investigación antes de regresar como Marie.

Habíamos hablado un par de veces, durante la mayor parte de las cuales él se había quejado y refunfuñado, era el mejor amigo de Edward, pero eso no me obligaba a quedarme en el supermercado y charlar. —Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

—Isabella, espera. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Me quedé quieta, con los párpados cerrados mientras gemía internamente. No. La respuesta era no. No teníamos nada de qué hablar, no habia nada más que decir, no habia más disculpas que dar. Era una persona horrible. Lo sabia. No necesitaba otro recordatorio. Así que agaché la cabeza, abrí la boca y grité —Claro, ¿qué pasa? —¡Malditos sean mis modales!

Para mi sorpresa, me sonrió. Había visto muchos ceños fruncidos de ese hombre, así que la sonrisa me tomó desprevenida. Y hay que señalar que era una sonrisa preciosa, del tipo que Alice perdería la cabeza, pero como él estaba sosteniendo una canasta con nada más que una caja de condones dentro, me imaginé que otra mujer perdería la cabeza por ello más tarde esa noche.

—Está confundido —dijo, lo que me confunde a mí.

—¿Huh?

—Edward. Está confundido, echa de menos a Marie, bueno, te extraña cuando eras Marie, ahora, él tiene estas diferentes versiones de ti. Isabella, la niña pequeña, Isabella, la mujer que le mintió, Isabella, la hermana de la madre de su hija. y no sabe en qué compartimento meterte en su cabeza.

Parpadeé ante él. —¿De qué estás hablando? Todas esas personas son yo.

—Correcto, pero Edward no vive su vida de esa manera, desde que...

Miró alrededor del pasillo de limpieza y luego bajó la voz. —Desde ese día, vive su vida en pequeñas cajas mentales. Tiene una para el trabajo, una para Elizabeth, una para mí, una para Emmett, una para el centro comercial. Y cada caja tiene su lugar, porque dentro de esas cajas en su cabeza, él no sólo tiene que decidir lo que va en ellas. Él decide lo que se queda fuera.

Levantó las cejas con fuerza. —Pero tú eras diferente, no lo entendí mientras sucedía, pero cuando tú eras Marie, Edward empezó esta gran caja para ti en su cabeza.

Eras la madre de Elizabeth, la única cosa que siempre deseó tener cuando era niño. Y tú sabías de su pasado, así que si él quería que eso estuviera en su caja o no, no importaba. Y luego sólo estabas tú, la bella mujer que hizo sentir al Hombre de Hojalata —Sonrió —Ahora todas esas personas viven en compartimentos diferentes. Está enojado con la mujer que le mintió, echa de menos a la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando. Y está casi paralizado por la culpa cuando está cerca de la chica del centro comercial —Se encogió de hombros. —Está confundido.

Moví los ojos de un lado a otro, esperando que empezara a sonar la música de La Dimensión Desconocida. —Lo siento. ¿No me odias?

Se rió. —No. Odiaba a tu hermana, la odiaba por quedar embarazada y no decírselo a él, la odiaba por dejar a la bebé en la puerta de su casa. Y la odiaba por no mirar atrás después de que abandonara a la niña más increíble que he conocido.

Abrí la boca, pero él levantó la mano.

—Lei los diarios, sé que tenía sus razones. Pero he visto a Edward con Elizabeth, así que sé que hay una diferencia entre luchar y rendirse, varias veces desde que nació, Edward ha necesitado ayuda, pero tendrías que arrancarle a esa niña de sus brazos sin vida antes de que la dejara ir.

Mi pecho se apretó. Definitivamente tenía razón, Marie había tenido sus problemas, pero se había dado por vencida con su hija. No había pasado los cuatro años después de que Elizabeth naciera perdida en el pasado, incapaz de ver a través del miedo. Se había reído, había pintado cuadros hermosos, había tenido novios, había ido a rehabilitación. Ella había recaído, estaba obsesionada con la mujer inexistente del centro comercial, había viajado hacia Puerto Rico para visitarme. Ella había vivido una vida plena, todo mientras su hija había estado ahí fuera viviendo una sin ella.

Su mano cayó sobre mi hombro. —Tú no hiciste esas cosas, Isabella, podrías haber regresado como un tornado furioso, luchando por la custodia, arrastrando a Edward por el barro y usando todos los recursos que tenías para llevarte a Elizabeth, pero no lo hiciste. Entraste de puntillas e hiciste flores de papel en la mesa de su comedor. No me gustan las mentiras que dijiste, pero tampoco tengo ninguna razón para odiarte.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Maldición, ¿por qué se sintió tan bien? — Gracias. Eso significa mucho.

—Él tampoco te odia, ya sabes.

—Sí. Ha mencionado eso, pero luego, poco después, dijo que quería olvidarme, así que no tengo la esperanza de que las cosas entre nosotros cambien pronto.

Se encogió de hombros. —Con quince años de experiencia tratando con Edward Cullen, puedo decirte que necesitas escoger una caja.

Tu nombre es Isabella, pero sigues siendo la Marie que regresó. Haz que recuerde eso, está confundido —Volvió a sonreír, su mano dejando mi hombro para meterse en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y bajó su voz a un susurro.

—Desconfundelo.

—¿Cómo? —Le rogué. —¿Sólo dime cómo?

—Eso sí que no lo sé. Personalmente, nunca he intentado que se enamore de mí —guiñó el ojo y hundió su barbilla. —Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Isabella.

—Tú también —me las arreglé para graznar mientras lo veía alejarse.

Había dicho muchas palabras, la mayoría de las cuales entendí, pero el concepto de desconfundir a Edward, después de todo el infierno que le hice pasar, parecía imposible.

Pero quizás lo que él dijo seria lo mejor...

Toda nuestra vida era una imposibilidad tras otra.

Podía hacerle recordar que yo seguía siendo la misma mujer que se lo follaba con los ojos desde el otro lado de la habitación, se acurrucaba en su regazo cada vez que podía, y se reía con él por culpa de un pastel de queso. Podía caber en cualquier caja que él quisiera, siempre y cuando me quisiera.

Las cosas podrían haber cambiado, pero yo seguía siendo yo.

Sólo que, al salir de la tienda ese día con una esperanza renovada que me infundió esperanza, me di cuenta de que nunca sería realmente yo, mientras que el mundo todavía pensara que yo era Marie Swan.

Acababa de cargar el último galón de lejía en mi maletero cuando la mano de un hombre chocó con mi garganta y me empujó a la parte trasera de mi coche, el trapeador me golpeó en el costado cuando me caí, pero ni siquiera pude gritar alrededor de su sujeción.

—Maldita perra —rugió. —¿Qué le dijiste? —El pánico me consumió, pero desde su barba rubia hasta su corte de pelo, no me catapulto al primer recuerdo.

—Déjame ... ir—gruñí, arañando su muñeca.

Me dio un fuerte empujón, mi cabeza golpeó bien el neumático por dentro, pero finalmente me soltó.

Jadeé por oxígeno. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

Él se rió sin humor. —Después de todo lo que hice por ti. ¿Así es como me jodes? Bueno, ¿adivina qué, Marie? Puedo joderte diez veces más peor.

Marie. Por supuesto. Se cernía sobre mí mientras yo me balanceaba mitad dentro y mitad fuera de mi pequeña área del maletero.

—¿Dónde está?— Gruñó. —¿Dónde diablos está?

Mi pulso tronaba en mis oídos mientras yo sacudía mi cabeza. —No lo sé. No soy Marie. Soy…

—Lo juro por Dios, mujer, no intentes esta mierda conmigo, tu maldita hermana está muerta, lo he comprobado sólo puedes fingir ser Isabella un número limitado de veces antes de que tu acto se vuelva rancio. Te dejé que me arrastraras a esto, pero no dejaré que me cuelgues del culo hasta que me seque —Tomo mi bolso y revisó mi billetera para quitarme la identificación. —Sí, claro, no eres la maldita Marie.

Di un grito, levantando mis manos en defensa mientras él se echaba hacia atrás y me tiraba el bolso, me golpeó en la cara, la hebilla en el frente me golpeó en la mejilla.

—¡Hey!—gritó un hombre. —Aléjate de ella.

Mi atacante levantó la vista y rápidamente empezó a arrastrar los pies mientras se metía mi identificación en el bolsillo.

—Me pasaré por tu casa el domingo y te juro por Dios que si no tienes esa maldita memoria, es tu cabeza la que va a rodar, no la mía —Sus pies golpearon el pavimento cuando salió corriendo.

Casi inmediatamente, otro hombre apareció, pero éste lo reconocí, en cuanto vi a Jasper, se desmoronó toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Oh, Dios —dije con voz ronca.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me empujó directamente a un fuerte abrazo. —Shhhh, está bien, sólo relájate, se ha ido —Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi espalda. —¿Sabes quién era?

Agité la cabeza y tragué con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el temblor fuera de mi voz.

—Él...él pensó que yo era Marie, creo que ella le robó algo. No lo sé.

—Muy bien. Bien —murmuró, yo estaba vagamente consciente de que estaba sacando el teléfono. —Sólo respira, te tengo, todo está bien.

* * *

**²Cuando dice elevada se refiere al efecto que produce una dosis de droga, en este caso Elizabeth y bajón es el efecto posterior a la droga en este caso Edward.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**ichigoneeko **

**marme**

** Gibel **

** tulgarita **

**Vanenaguilar**


	45. Capitulo Cuarenta y Uno

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

**Edward**

—Ella está bien. Ella está bien. Ella está bien —me dije a mí mismo mientras agarraba el volante.

Acababa de llegar a casa de la oficina cuando Jasper me llamó para decirme que un hombre había confundido a Isabella con Marie, y la había asaltado fuera de la tienda de comestibles, me aseguró que ella estaba bien, pero era Isabella. Bien no era lo suficientemente bueno. Dejando a Elizabeth con Esme, salí corriendo de la casa, y el peor de los escenarios apareció en mi mente mientras me alejaba de mi casa.

Como Jasper me conocía tan bien, recibí un mensaje de texto unos minutos después de mi viaje, advirtiéndome que había llegado una ambulancia, pero era sólo una medida de precaución, en todos los casos, repitió que Isabella estaba bien.

Era una locura cómo funcionaba una mente a veces.

Estaba listo para la ambulancia, me había preparado mentalmente para ello los quince minutos que me llevó llegar, sin embargo, en el momento en que llegó a mi vista, una salvaje ansiedad me atravesó.

Con náuseas en el estómago, busqué frenéticamente en el área en busca de cualquier signo de su pelo castaño. No fue hasta que la vi sentada en la parte trasera de su Prius con la escotilla abierta, protegiéndola del sol, que mi pulso se ralentizó una fracción.

Ella estaba bien.

Pero al ver que tenía una bolsa de hielo apretada contra su cara, yo no lo estaba.

Mi auto apenas estaba en el estacionamiento antes de salir por la puerta, irrumpiendo en su camino. El trueno de mis pasos le llamó la atención y su cabeza se volvió lentamente hacia mí, la sorpresa que golpeó su cara podría haber sido como un mazo en mis entrañas. Las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros en ese momento, pero ¿qué demonios? ¿Realmente no había pensado que vendría cuando me enteré de que un idiota la había atacado en el estacionamiento?

O tal vez ella esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—Nooooooo —gimió, mirando a Jasper.

—¿Qué hiciste? No quiero estar en esta caja Jasper, no quiero estar en esta caja.

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Un hombre te pone las manos encima y yo estoy ahí para verlo? Acabaría en una caja de pino si no se lo dijera.

No tenía ni puta idea de lo que ellos dos estaban hablando. Ni me importaba, mi única preocupación era asegurarme de que ella estaba realmente bien y de que mi mente en movimiento no se quedaría quieta hasta que hiciera un inventario completo de sus lesiones. Apoyé una mano en su muslo y la otra en su mano sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo mientras me acuclillaba frente a ella.

Mi garganta era grava, cuando ordené —Déjame ver.

Ella suspiró —Estoy bien, Edward, de verdad.

—Fantástico, entonces déjame ver.

Me miró fijamente, su barbilla temblando y sus ojos azules brillando con lágrimas sin derramar. —Por favor, no lo hagas, no quiero estar en esa caja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué caja?

Miró a los policías, que se reunían detrás de una patrulla, y luego susurró —La que tienes en la cabeza, en la que soy la chica del centro comercial a la que tienes que apresurarte a salvar todo el tiempo.

—Cariño, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando ahora mismo, pero realmente necesito ver lo que está pasando bajo ese hielo a causa de la mierda en mi cabeza, verte rodeada de policías y paramédicos otra vez, no es bonito. ¿De acuerdo?

Su cara se ablandó. —Dios, lo siento, no pensé en eso.

Mientras ella movía su mano, revelando nada más que un moretón de un cuarto de tamaño en la manzana de su mejilla, me balanceé físicamente con el movimiento de mi mundo inclinándose hacia atrás sobre su eje, toda la basura del pasado se estrelló en su lugar, escondida en los recovecos de mi mente donde pertenecía, pero dejó a la mujer más hermosa sentada frente a mí. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros durante el último mes, no lo pensé dos veces antes de besarle la frente, permitiendo que mis labios persistieran mientras mi ansiedad disminuía, dejándome más ligero de lo que había estado en semanas.

Nada como una sobredosis de miedo y adrenalina para poner la vida en perspectiva.

—Edward —susurró, cubriéndome la mano en su muslo. —Estoy bien, de verdad.

Y lo estaba.

Esta vez.

Usando su muñeca, guié su mano con el hielo hasta su mejilla y me levanté a mi altura completa.

—Enseguida vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo? Grita si necesitas algo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y sentí que su mirada me seguía mientras caminaba hacia el frente de su auto con Jasper en mis talones.

Con cuidado de bajar la voz, le pregunté —¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Su mandíbula se apretó. —Un imbécil a quien Marie le robó una memoria USB quiere que se la devuelva, le arrebató su identificación, la golpeó y se fue cuando me vio.

—¿Se llevó su identificación?

—Le dio dos días para encontrar la memoria USB, supongo que planea recogerlo en persona.

Lava fundida golpeó mi torrente sanguíneo. —Maldita Marie.

—Básicamente —Se aproximó. —Mira, tenemos que resolver esta mierda con su identidad, después de esta mierda, no es seguro para ella andar por ahí como Marie Swan, quién sabe a quién más podría haber cabreado esa mujer. Lleva muerta más de ocho meses y este tipo acaba de volver por algo que se llevó? Por lo que sabemos, va a ser un interminable desfile de idiotas que quieren su mierda de vuelta.

Un peso pesado se asentó en mi estómago mientras miraba su espalda a través del parabrisas. —Le dijo a la policía que era Marie, ¿no?

—Legalmente, es quien es ahora, la policía está sacando imágenes de seguridad del ataque, pero Isabella no sabe quién era y se fue a pie, no tengo muchas esperanzas de que atrapen a este tipo. Al menos no en las próximas 48 horas, puede quedarse conmigo un par de noches, pero...

Mi cabeza se giró hacia él. —Y una mierda que puede, has perdido la cabeza si crees que voy a dejar que se vaya a casa contigo.

El costado de su boca se enganchó.—Vaya. ¿Siento celos allí?

—No son celos, idiota, la mujer acaba de sufrir un suceso traumático, sería cruel dejar que la aburras hasta el coma.

Su sonrisa resplandeció a carcajadas. —¿Qué le vas a decir a Lizzie sobre que se quede a dormir?

—¿Crees que ella va a hacer preguntas cuando le diga que Isabella vendrá a quedarse a dormir? Todos tendremos suerte si escapamos con los tímpanos intactos.

Además, no me preocupa convencer a Elizabeth.

Como si hubiera oído nuestra conversación, se giró y me miró a través del auto. Su mirada me golpeó como un peso tangible, pero fue la ansiedad tallada en su cara y el policía parado a su lado lo que hizo que mis pies se movieran en su dirección.

—¿Qué está pasando, oficial? —Le extendí una mano a su manera.

—Soy Edward Cullen, un amigo de la Srta. Swan.

Me dio la mano y miró a Isabella. —No tenemos mucho que hacer aquí. Hemos puesto su descripción en la ciudad y en todos los condados de alrededor.

Voy a ser muy honesto contigo, el hecho de que no tomara nada más que tu licencia de conducir es lo que más me preocupa. Podemos aumentar las patrullas en tu vecindario en caso de que este tipo decida visitarte, pero le aconsejo encarecidamente que no se vaya a casa durante unos días mientras intentamos resolver esto.

¿Tienes algún lugar seguro al que puedas ir por unas noches? — Deslicé mi mano bajo la parte posterior de su cabello y le enrollé los dedos alrededor del cuello.

—Ella puede quedarse conmigo.

—Edward, no. No tienes que hacer eso, puedo quedarme con Alice.

Le di a su cuello un apretón. —Podrías, pero recuerda lo que dije sobre que estabas rodeada de paramédicos y policías, me sentiría mucho mejor si estuvieras bajo mi techo con mi sistema de seguridad esta noche.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Jasper.

_Jasper_. Como si de repente él fuera su guardián y ella no fuera mía.

Me guiñó un ojo e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí. —No creo que esta sea la caja que crees que es.

¿Qué diablos eran esas cajas de las que hablaban? ¿Y cuándo ellos se habían convertido en amiguitos; ella puede quedarse en mi casa? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el supermercado con ella ese día?

Yo fruncí el ceño entre los dos, pero se borró cuando Isabella levantó la mirada hacia la mía y me preguntó —¿Podemos tomar algunas cosas de mi casa primero?

El alivio debió haber sido lo que se hinchó en mi pecho.

Alivio de que no iba a discutir.

Alivio de que podría dormir esa noche sin tener un ataque de nervios

Y el alivio de que no iba a tener que secuestrarla y mantenerla como rehén en mi casa durante unos días.

Pero que me jodan, todo lo que sentí fue la emoción de poder pasar más tiempo con ella, odiaba la razón, pero mientras que tenerla en mi casa por unos días sonaba como una tortura a un lado de mi cerebro, también se sentía como un billete de lotería ganador para el otro.

—Sí, nena, nos pasaremos por tu casa.

El policía asintió. —Haré que una patrulla te siga, por si acaso.

Esperamos veinte minutos a que la policía terminara con el papeleo.

Isabella alternaba entre agachar la cabeza y forzar una sonrisa a cualquiera que veía mirando hacia ella.

Pero era una mierda de actriz, no iba a estar mucho más tiempo sin romperse. Y maldita sea, si no quisiera sacarla de ese estacionamiento para que pudiera tener ese momento en privado.

Bueno, a solas conmigo.

Cuando todo estaba terminado, al menos temporalmente, Jasper se ofreció a dejar el auto de Isabella en mi casa y tomar un taxi de regreso para buscar el suyo. Ella no argumento u ofrecio algo más que un resignado, —Gracias, Jasper.

En una verdadera muestra de madurez, sólo contemplé la posibilidad de romperle los dedos por un segundo mientras él la abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído. Ella le sonrió, triste y totalmente destrozada, y luego le dio uno de los apretones de antebrazo que normalmente estaban reservados para mí. De acuerdo, así que mentí, había contemplado romperle los dedos durante dos segundos. Pero no seguí adelante y eso es todo lo que cuenta.

La policía había embolsado su bolso como prueba, así que cuando subió al asiento del pasajero de mi SUV, lo hizo con nada más que su teléfono, una pequeña bolsa de maquillaje y una expresión vacía.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté mientras salía del estacionamiento con un coche de policía detrás.

—Voy a tener que hablar contigo sobre eso.

Sonreí. —¿Necesitas vomitar en seco?

—Ummm... —Dejó caer la cabeza contra el reposacabezas. —Eso aún no se ha determinado, pero no temas, te prometo que no lo haré en tu auto.

Me reí, agradecido de que al menos ella todavía tuviera sentido del humor, uno que había echado mucho de menos en el último mes.

—Mi estudio está lleno de mierda —le dijo al parabrisas.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Mi contratista apesta y las aguas residuales se han acumulado en mi estudio esta mañana, hice que un plomero viniera a arreglarlo, pero sigue siendo un desastre. Y va a oler a mierda para siempre porque Marie era una cleptómana que no podía mantener sus malditas manos alejadas de las cosas de la gente.

Ahora, tengo que ir a tu casa y ni siquiera tendré la oportunidad de limpiarla, lo que significa que voy a tener que arrancar todo el mural de unicornios que Elizabeth me ayudó a hacer, no creo en fantasmas, Edward, pero creo que hay una posibilidad muy real de que Marie haya vuelto de la tumba sólo para fastidiarme.

—De acuerdo —dije con calma.

Se giró para mirarme. —Nada de eso está bien, Edward.

—Sí, lo está, todo eso está bien. Porque ahora mismo, estás sentada en mi auto un poco golpeada, un poco agitada, pero estás a salvo y vamos a tomar tus cosas y volver a mi casa. Elizabeth va a convocar a todos los perros del vecindario con su grito cuando se entere de que vas a pasar la noche. Voy a pedir la cena en algún lugar que tenga brownies y Ranch, y vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y no vamos hablar de Marie o el centro comercial o cualquier otra cosa por una maldita noche, porque esta noche, estamos viviendo en los segundos. Y en este segundo, Isabella, estás bien, podemos arreglar el resto.

Cuando me detuve en un semáforo, apoyé mi mano en la consola central y me giré para mirarla, retándola a discutir.

Me miró fijamente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Un millón de palabras colgaban en el aire entre nosotros.

Disculpas.

Acusación.

Culpa.

Amor.

Pero todo eso podría esperar otro segundo.

Porque en ese momento, por primera vez en más de un mes, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez podríamos arreglar el resto.

—Bien —susurró, deslizando su mano por la consola y presionando bajo mi dedo índice, de modo que sólo la punta descansaba sobre la parte superior de la suya.

—Pero quiero pastel de zanahoria y papas fritas.

Le di un golpecito en la punta del dedo. —Esta noche, mientras comes pastel de zanahoria y papas fritas, yo seré el que vomite en seco.

Sonrió con labios temblorosos. —¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre el vomitar en seco?

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	46. Capitulo Cuarenta y Dos

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

**Bella**

—Papá dice que tienes que sostener la barandilla cuando bajas las escaleras —dijo Elizabeth tan cerca de mi cara que su globo ocular era todo lo que podía ver. Se inclinó hacia un lado para ver mejor mi moretón. Tuvo que haber sido al menos su décima inspección de esta noche.

—Y claramente tiene razón.

No sabía qué decirle cuando llegamos y me preguntó qué me había pasado en la cara. Lo último que quería era que Edward me viera mentir de nuevo.

Pero la niña tenía cuatro años. No necesitaba saber que un tipo me había atacado en un estacionamiento. O que estaba buscando a su madre. Y definitivamente no necesitaba saber que había una posibilidad muy real de que fuera a venir a buscarme de nuevo. Afortunadamente, Edward había intervenido con una elaborada historia sobre cordones de zapatos y tropezando por las escaleras.

Terminó con una moraleja y todo. En serio, el nivel de su padre era épico.

—¿Pudiste escoger el púrpura? — preguntó.

—No. Eso es justo el color de los moretones. Negro, azul, púrpura y a veces verde.

—¿Nada de rosa? —susurró, muy ofendida mientras levantaba su dedo para trazar el borde. _Otra vez_.

—No lo hagas —regañó Edward mientras entraba en la habitación con el atuendo universal para dormir de un chico caliente, con chándal gris y una sencilla camiseta blanca. Puso un vaso de agua y dos Tylenol en la mesa a mi lado y sujeto a su hija alrededor del estómago, acomodándola en el cojín del medio del sofá mientras se acomodaba en el otro lado de ella.

—Deja de tocarle la cara. Un moretón es un _"ouchy"_. No te gustaría que te pinchara en tu _"ouchy"_, ¿verdad?

—Estaba siendo cuidadosa.

—Cuidadosa es no tocarla —Levantó los pies sobre la mesa de café y tomó el control remoto. —¿Qué vamos a ver esta noche, Isabella? Fue un milagro, pero ni siquiera estaba respirando mientras respondía —Oh, umm, no importa. Lo que sea.

Me lanzó una mirada burlona. —Sabes que si no eliges algo tenemos que ver el Animal Channel, ¿verdad?

—¡Siii! —Siseó Elizabeth.

Dios, la amaba.

Me encantó esto.

La comodidad casual de tres personas descansando en el sofá. En la memoria reciente, nunca había sido tan feliz antes.

No estaba escondiendo una bomba de tiempo.

No estaba fingiendo.

No estaba mintiendo por el bien de alguien más.

Era Isabella Swan sentada en el sofá de Edward Cullen.

Con su hija. Mi sobrina. El único miembro que queda de mi familia. Todo era tan perfectamente aburrido que ni siquiera valía la pena notarlo.

Y eso fue lo que lo hizo el más notable de todos.

—Entonces supongo que estamos viendo Animal Channel —le dije, mostrándole la sonrisa más genuina que jamás había cruzado mis labios.

Rebotó en su asiento mientras Edward gemía. Pero no estaba molesto en lo más mínimo. Basado en sus sutiles sonrisas, amaba la monotonía casi tanto como yo.

Estábamos viviendo absolutamente en los segundos esa noche.

Pensé que sería extraño estar en su casa de nuevo.

Pero desde el momento en que entré por la puerta, todo se sintió bien.

Después de inspeccionar mi cara por primera vez, Elizabeth me había acorralado con una caja de crayones y una montaña de libros para colorear.

Edward había intentado venir a rescatarme, pero después del día que había tenido, sentarme en la mesa de su comedor y colorear tranquilamente con la chica que más amaba en el mundo me pareció la mejor manera de relajarme.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward no se quedó quieto. Bueno, al menos no por Elizabeth. Lo descubrí espiando sobre mí varias veces cuando pensó que no estaba mirando.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hizo, pero en el momento en que mi bolsa de hielo empezaba a calentarse, apareció mágicamente con otra. Gracias a su cuidado constante, la hinchazón de mi mejilla fue mínima. Pero dado el dolor detrás de mí ojo, tenía la sospecha de que los moretones no iban a cooperar tan bien.

De ahí el Tylenol y el agua, otro de sus trucos de magia.

Edward demostró su experiencia haciendo clic exactamente en dos botones del control remoto.

Cuando aparecieron en la pantalla dos lagartos, Elizabeth chillaba tan fuerte como cuando se enteró de que íbamos a cenar pastel y papas fritas.

Edward sonrió a su hija antes de que me prestara atención.

—¿Hablaste con Alice?

Vaya, sí que había hablado con Alice. Primero, me gritó cuando se enteró de que me habían atacado y no la había llamado. Luego gritó sorprendida cuando se enteró de que Edward apareció haciendo la rutina Alfa.

Luego volvió a gritar cuando se enteró de que había aceptado quedarme con él y no había empacado ni un solo trozo de lencería. Luego me dijo que la llamara en cuanto termináramos de tener sexo. Le aseguré que Edward y yo no tendríamos sexo esa noche, o probablemente nunca más. Entonces me gritó por ser tan ciega.

Finalmente, le colgué y puse mi teléfono en silencio. No necesitaba estar leyendo su interpretación sobre el Caballero Blanco y esta fiesta de pijamas más de lo que era.

Evité el contacto visual y le respondí —Sí. Hablamos... uh... _hablamos._

—Bien, sé que probablemente estaba preocupada.

_Sí, que no traje la ropa de dormir apropiada para seducirte. _Me reí torpemente. —Sí. Lo estaba. Pero ahora todo está bien.

—Escucha. Encontré una empresa de limpieza para ir a tu oficina por la mañana.

Un lado de mi boca se enganchó. No me sorprendió.

Lo escuché al teléfono mientras coloreaba un campo de margaritas unidimensionales. Aun así, fue muy dulce que tomara la iniciativa de ayudarme. Las aguas residuales de mi oficina estaban lejos de ser mi mayor preocupación, pero me gustaba que a alguien le importara.

No. Borra eso. Me gustaba que a _Edward _le importara.

—Gracias.

Deslizó su brazo detrás de su hija y a través de la parte de atrás del sofá, capturando un mechón de mi cabello. La hizo rodar entre el pulgar y el índice.

—También encontré una empresa de restauración que cortará el mural y lo sellará para que puedan volver a instalarlo cuando la limpieza y las reparaciones estén terminadas. Si me das las llaves, iré allí por la mañana y los dejaré entrar.

Primero, me salvó la vida. Entonces le mentí durante meses. Y ahora, me dejaba quedarme en su casa, con su hija, y enviaba limpiadores y una compañía de restauración a la mía. No merecía a ese hombre.

Aunque tampoco lo tenía exactamente.

Había más de seis mil idiomas, y aunque sólo hablaba inglés y un mal español, podría haberlos conocido a todos y no haber podido encontrar las palabras para expresar adecuadamente mi gratitud.

Así que, mientras la culpa caía sobre mí, tomé un movimiento del libro de jugadas de Edward. —Lo siento mucho.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. —No hagas eso. Esta noche no.

No tenía ni idea de qué más decir, así que no dije nada.

El zumbido en mis venas cantaba mientras lo miraba fijamente, recordando al niño y luego al hombre que una vez me había dado su cuerpo. Primero con una bala compartida. Y años después, con una noche envuelta en los brazos del otro.

Pero no era mío.

Incluso si siempre hubiera sido suya.

—Awwww, ¿por qué no quiere un abrazo? —preguntó Elizabeth. Levanté la vista a tiempo para ver a una leona luchando con un león intentando montarla.

—Porque así es como debes actuar cada vez que un niño trata de abrazarte —respondió Edward.

—¿Qué hay de Jacob?

—Especialmente Jacob.

Me reí, y mientras no me miraba, vi que sus labios se retorcían.

Hizo clic en el control remoto justo antes de que el león tuviera éxito. —Creo que deberíamos pasar la televisión esta noche. Ha sido un día muy largo. Tal vez deberíamos irnos todos al heno.

—¿Tienes heno? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—No, nena. Es un dicho. Significa ir a la cama por la noche.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. — ¿En el heno?

—No hay heno. Olvida que dije algo sobre heno. Vayamos a la cama —suspiró, se levantó del sofá y tiró de mi brazo.

—Vamos, Bella.

Puedes dormir conmigo.

Edward se puso de pie a su lado. —No. Isabella no está durmiendo en tu cama nido. Se está quedando en la habitación de invitados, como ya te dije.

—¿Por qué? —Elizabeth se quejó.

—Porque lo digo. Ahora, ve a lavarte los dientes y subiré a leerte un libro en un minuto.

Mi corazón no podía soportar su monería mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba a su padre. —Quiero que Bella me lea un libro.

—Entonces te sugiero que dejes esa actitud y le _pidas_ a Isabella que te lea un libro —Mi mirada saltó a la suya, la emoción arremolinándose en mi pecho.

Iba a dejar que leyera un libro. Era algo tan pequeño, pero para mí, significaba mucho. —¿Me lees...?

—Sí —le contesté inmediatamente. —Por supuesto.

El libro que quieras. Estoy allí.

—Bien, voy a elegir uno muy, _muy_ largo para que te duermas como papá y no tengas que dormir en el apestoso cuarto de huéspedes.

Jadeé y me agarré el pecho. —¿La habitación de huéspedes es apestosa? ¿A qué huele?

—Como el marrón. Es todo marrón.

— Edward se rio. —Hemos establecido que no te gusta mi decoración, pero no todo puede ser rosa. Por lo que sé, Isabella no es alérgica al marrón, ¿verdad?

—No. Para nada —Volví a mirar a Elizabeth y moví la mano frente a mi nariz, haciendo que se riera.

—Traidora —murmuró Edward.

Le mostré una gran sonrisa y dejé que Elizabeth me pusiera de pie y luego me subiera por las escaleras.

Leímos seis libros. Seis _libros largos_. Elizabeth sólo escuchó a cinco y medio de ellos porque se quedó dormida mientras la princesa aún estaba atrapada en la torre.

Al tenerla acurrucada en mi costado, no tenía prisa por moverme, así que terminé de leer e incluso después de eso, me quedé en su cama, mirándola dormir hasta que mis párpados se pusieron pesados.

Mientras me dormía a su lado, decidí que tenía razón. El cuarto de huéspedes marrón realmente apestaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera cuando me sorprendió un hombre que estaba a mi lado.

—Shhhh —susurró, levantándome en sus brazos.

Me tomó varios latidos del corazón para que mi mente entendiera el hecho de que era Edward y me estaba sacando de la habitación de Elizabeth, el día regresó a mí con un choque.

Fue vergonzoso, dada nuestra situación, pero una punzada de desilusión me golpeó fuerte mientras evitaba la puerta de su habitación y me llevaba directamente a la habitación de huéspedes.

Me dejó en la cama y luego dio la vuelta para llevar mi bolso al suelo.

—Podrías haberme dejado. No me importaba dormir con ella.

—Patea —dijo sin mirarme.

Y siguió sin mirarme mientras estaba agarrando la parte de atrás de su camiseta con una mano y tirándola por encima de su cabeza.

Mi boca se me secó mientras observaba los músculos de su espalda y sus hombros ondularon cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Y luego lo perdí completamente cuando apagó las luces.

—Edward —respiré.

—Acuéstate.

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta, pero obedecí, ansiosa por cualquier cosa y todo lo que estaba a punto de darme. La cama se sumergió junto con mi estómago mientras se arrastraba a mi lado. Como si fuera una rutina de malabarismo, me dio la vuelta y se acercó, su pecho se puso al ras con mi espalda y su cara se hundió en mi cabello en la curva de mi cuello.

Luché por respirar mientras cada exhalación bailaba a través de mi piel, pero fue su mano la que lentamente se movió bajo el dobladillo de mi camisa y me robó el aire de mis pulmones.

Sólo que no llegó hasta mis pechos o hasta mis bragas.

Sólo se movió lo suficiente para descansar directamente sobre mi cicatriz.

Me dolió el pecho cuando soltó un gemido agonizante, su dedo doblándose en mi piel como si la carne desfigurada le quemara la palma de la mano.

Lo había visto en mi casa el día que descubrió quién era realmente, pero esto era diferente. Esto era tangible. Este era el pasado brutal que se metía en la cama con nosotros.

—Edward —susurré, intentando voltearme, pero me tenía anclada contra su pecho.

—Por favor —murmuró en mi cabello. —Sólo dame esto.

Le habría dejado tener cualquier cosa. ¿Pero por qué esto? ¿Por qué necesitaba esto?

—Oh Dios, Isabella—retumbó como si le hubieran arrancado las palabras de la garganta. Sus hombros temblaron al agarrarme cada vez más fuerte.

Cerré los ojos, odiando la idea de que los recuerdos rebotaran en su cabeza era mucho peor de lo que nunca había odiado la cicatriz. Incapaz de aguantar más, cubrí su mano en un intento de moverla, pero en vez de eso, entrelazo mis dedos.

—No quiero ser la chica del tiroteo —confesé en la oscuridad.

—En tu cabeza, quiero ser la mujer de la que te estabas enamorando, no un recordatorio de ese horrible, horrible día. Y sé que eso podría no ser una posibilidad debido a lo que hice, y ahora tienes un recordatorio aún peor de mí de cuando te mentí. Pero si pudiera desear algo, sería que fuéramos extraños para tener algo real que no estuviera contaminado.

Su mano se estremeció, y su cuerpo se volvió rígido.

—Si fuéramos extraños, Isabella, estaría muerto.

—No, no lo estarías —grazné, incapaz de mantener la devastación fuera de mi voz. —Los paramédicos no iban a dejarte morir ese día.

De repente, su mano desapareció y me volteé, primero a mi espalda y luego a mi lado, de frente a él. Mis ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, y cuando su cabeza bajó, compartiendo una almohada con la mía, su rostro era la imagen de la desolación.

—No me salvaste la vida ese día porque me hiciste conseguir ayuda médica. Me salvaste la vida porque me perdonaste. Los escalofríos explotaron en mi piel.

—¿Q-qué?

—Me ha llevado años, pero me doy cuenta de que no soy responsable de lo que hizo. Pero eso no significa que pueda dejar de culparme por lo que pasó. Me ha perseguido desde el primer disparo. Fui la única razón por la que vino al centro comercial ese día.

Pero luego estaba esta niña que, al menos, había perdido a su madre y estaba sangrando por el estómago, sin saber en ese momento si iba a sobrevivir o no. Y me perdonó. Realmente me perdonó. Saber que había alguien que no me culpó fue la única forma de pasar por muchos momentos muy oscuros.

Apoyé la palma de mi mano en el costado de su cara.

—No había nada que perdonarte. Tenía ocho años y lo sabía.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de mi espalda hacia mi costado, sosteniéndome donde debería haber estado la herida de salida. Pero esa bala no había dejado mi cuerpo en el centro comercial. Me destrozó de adentro hacia afuera antes de que los médicos me lo quitaran.

—No puedes tener hijos, Isabella. Todavía hay mucho por lo que perdonarme.

Dios, ¿cómo puede ser tan listo y estar tan equivocado?

—De acuerdo, bien —dije. —Digamos por un minuto que la bala que no disparaste dañó uno de mis ovarios y destruyó el otro junto con la mayoría de mi útero y es todo culpa tuya. Pero también tenemos que tener en cuenta que si no fuera por ti, es más que probable que no hubiera salido de ese centro comercial. Iba a correr o gritar o... no sé. Mis padres se habían ido y estaba enloqueciendo. Me calmaste y me diste esperanza en una situación desesperada —Me detuve, esperando que el bulto se despejara de mi garganta.

Se aproximó imposiblemente más cerca. —No tienes que decir nada más. No necesitamos hablar de esto.

Ahora no. Nunca jamás.

—Sí, lo tenemos, Edward. Porque pase lo que pase entre nosotros, siempre serás el chico al que le debo la vida. No puedes decir que te salvé la vida en sentido figurado perdonándote y luego negando el hecho de que literalmente me salvaste la vida cuando elegiste ayudar a una extraña, una niña aterrorizada, a escapar de un loco. La última vez que lo comprobé, las mujeres muertas tampoco pueden tener hijos —Mis manos temblaban cuando terminé.

No entendía lo que significaba para mí. Pero, ¿cómo podría cuando pasé los primeros cuatro meses mintiéndole sobre quién era?

—Jesús —respiró, inclinando su frente hacia la mía.

Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de mis ojos. —Te he amado desde que era niña, pero en aquel entonces, era algo diferente. Eras casi un personaje ficticio en mi cabeza, un caballero blanco que me salvó. Y hubo tantas veces que me apoyé en los recuerdos de este héroe...

—No soy un...

Lo besé. No pensé ni consideré las implicaciones de lo que significaría. Lo hice porque en mi corazón siempre estaría bien.

Su fuerte cuerpo se hundió mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración durante los últimos dieciocho años. Y tal vez lo hizo.

Porque, aunque había besado a Edward muchas veces, era la primera vez que besaba a Isabella.

Su cabeza no se inclinó. Nuestras bocas no se abrieron. Pero a pesar de todo, hubo un intercambio conmovedor.

Me acercó, me sostuvo contra sus labios y me pidió disculpas silenciosas que no necesitaban ser emitidas.

Las tomé.

Las aceptó.

Y vivió dentro de ellos por cada uno de esos segundos.

Cuando finalmente rompió el beso, no se movió mucho antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios para un toque más.

—Los elefantes nos están sofocando —susurró.

—Lo sé. Pero aún te amo. Y no porque fueras el chico del centro comercial. No tienes idea de cuántas veces he deseado que no fueras Edward Masen. Porque entonces podrías ser mío.

Cerró los ojos y regresó para recibir otro beso persistente, rematado por otra exhalación arrancada de su alma. —Es un poco diferente para mí. Porque si no fueras Isabella, no estarías sentada aquí. Estoy tan confundido cuando se trata de ti y muy enojado contigo por todas las mentiras, pero eso me convierte en el mayor hipócrita del mundo. Me perdonaste lo inimaginable y parece que no puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Es por todas las cajas.

—¿Qué demonios son estas cajas de las que hablas?

—Jasper dijo que compartimentas todo. Y, ahora, me tienes en tres cajas diferentes y no puedes decidir quién soy. A veces me odias por lo que te dije. A veces te sientes culpable porque soy la niña del centro comercial. Y a veces me extrañas porque era la mujer que estabas... — Me detuve, sin querer decir las palabras.

Se rio, triste y resignado. Rodando a su espalda, me llevó con él, mi cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. —Para que conste, actualmente sólo odio a Jasper.

—No te enojes con él. Nos encontramos en el supermercado.

Estaba tratando de ayudar.

Miró al techo con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y su otra mano descansando en el centro de su pecho.

—No estoy enfadado con él.

Me conoce mejor que nadie. Y tiene razón. Estoy jodido por esto. Pero no deseo ni por un segundo que no fueras Mi Bella.

—Lo siento —le dije, mirando por debajo de su mandíbula. —Lo siento de verdad. —Te creo. Y esa es una razón más por la que estoy tan mal por todo esto.

Esperé a que dijera otra cosa.

Esperé a que me dijera que todo iba a salir bien.

Esperé a que se fuera.

Pero después de lo que tuvieron que haber sido cerca de veinte minutos, todo lo que obtuve fue el latido de su corazón en mi oído mientras su respiración se emparejaba.

Nada había sido resuelto.

Nada había cambiado.

Pero estuvimos allí juntos.

Edward y Bella.

Y eso fue suficiente para que también me durmiera.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	47. Capitulo Cuarenta y Tres

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

**Edward**

Salí a escondidas de la habitación de huéspedes alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. No quería irme, pero tampoco quería que Elizabeth se despertara y me encontrara en la cama con Bella.

La única tarea heroica que he realizado ha sido forzarme a salir de esa cama. Se sentía bien, estar allí a su lado. Como si fuera de la forma que debería ser.

Dejando de lado el equipaje de nuestro pasado, Bella habría sido la mujer perfecta para mí.

Inteligente, hermosa, divertida e increíble con mi hija, eran las cosas obvias.

Pero también era un calor relajante para mi alma fría y culpable.

Me entendía en niveles que nadie más podía. Y sobre todo, tenía fe en que si la dejaba entrar, podría enseñarme a perdonarme a mí mismo también. Esa podría ser su heroica tarea.

Jasper no estaba equivocado sobre mi confusión.

Todavía no había podido aterrizar en ningún tipo de emoción sólida que sentía por ella; ese péndulo dentro de mí se balanceaba fuerte y rápido.

Pero había una cosa en común que corría por todas las cajas en las que tenía a esta mujer.

La amaba.

La amaba como Bella, la chica del centro comercial.

La amaba como Marie, la mujer que había pasado sus dedos por encima de mi tatuaje y lloraba en mis brazos.

La amaba como a la familia de Elizabeth , a la que le importaba lo suficiente como para renunciar a todo lo que tenía para ser parte de la vida de mi hija.

La montaña para tener cualquier tipo de futuro junto era alta y el terreno agotador. Pero quería intentarlo.

Sin embargo, Bella no era la única que tenía secretos. Y si había alguna esperanza de empezar de nuevo, de construir una base que no girara en torno a mi padre o su hermana, necesitábamos empezar de nuevo.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos ser extraños, necesitaba conocer el verdadero Edward Masen.

_**Dieciocho años antes...**_

—¡Entra en el maldito auto! — Emmett gritó mientras se detenía en la grava fuera del remolque que compartimos con nuestro padre.

Me lancé por la ventana cuando oí a Anthony detrás de mí, gritando

— ¡Estás muerto! ¿Me oyes, maldito? Muerto —Mis piernas seguían colgando por la ventana cuando Emmett se alejó.

—Jesús, Ed —retumbó, agarrándose de la parte de atrás de mi camisa y arrastrándome el resto del camino.

Mi cara estaba cubierta de tierra, y mis costillas dolían por rodar por el suelo y pelear con mi padre.

Me atrapó en su habitación. Necesitaba una camiseta limpia para ir a trabajar, pero lo que encontré fue un punto blando en el linóleo de la parte de atrás de su armario.

Uno que resultó ser un compartimento secreto que contenía un montón de polaroids.

Todas eran de cadáveres.

Watersedge era un pueblo relativamente pequeño, dependiendo de la categoría socioeconómica en la que se encontrara. El nuestro era en fondo del barril, una sección bastante grande, pero la gente que tenía dificultades tendía a saber los nombres de los que también tenían que lidiar con ellas.

Paul Grath había batallado mucho antes de que lo encontraran muerto en su porche trasero, con una aguja en el suelo a su lado.

Bree Tanner era otra que había tenido dificultades con las cosas. La habían encontrado en la base de Manner Rock, su muerte dictaminó un suicidio.

Marcus Glenn era un amigo del padre de mi padre.

Era un imbécil. Se parece mucho a mi padre. Así que, tanto si había estado batallando como si no, a nadie le importaba. Hasta que se emborrachó tanto que se ahogó en su propia bañera.

En la comunidad pasaron cosas malas. La gente era idiota, usando el poco dinero que tenían para comprar drogas o alcohol. Podría haber enumerado al menos a una docena de personas que se habían encontrado con su inoportuna desaparición en los últimos diez años. Pero nada de eso explicaría por qué mi padre tenía una polaroid de todos y cada uno de sus cadáveres.

Paul boca abajo en su porche.

Las extremidades de Bree se doblaron en ángulos que giran el estómago.

Marcus bajo el agua, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y esas eran sólo las personas o lugares que había reconocido en la pila de fotos.

Nadie debería haber tenido fotos de esa mierda.

Paul había sido encontrado por su madre, Bree por la policía y Marcus por su hijo.

Nadie debería haber tenido fotos de esa gente.

Especialmente no bajo el linóleo en su armario, esqueletos literales escondidos del mundo.

Pero mi padre lo hacía.

Era loco, abusivo y narcisista hasta el punto de delirar. Tenía quince años y trabajaba, ahorrando cada centavo que ganaba en Pizza Crust, y esperando hasta que pudiera salir por mi cuenta.

Emmett iba a clases y sólo volvía a casa cuando no podía encontrar una chica con un apartamento con el que pasar la noche. Odiábamos a nuestro padre, pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de lo que había visto en esas fotos.

Sin embargo, su reacción cuando entró en la habitación y vio lo que tenía en la mano dijo lo contrario.

No dijo nada antes de que me tirara al suelo, mi costado golpeando su cómoda al caer. Emmett estaba allí, e intentó interponerse en la pelea, pero mi papá lo empujó mientras salía corriendo hacia el frente de la casa. Me atrapó cuando abrí la puerta principal, llevándome de vuelta al suelo, mitad dentro, mitad fuera de nuestro remolque de mierda.

Era como un maldito perro rabioso, que recibía todas las patadas y puñetazos que le daban. Finalmente me puso las manos en el cuello, tratando de ahogarme, pero a pesar de todo, me aferré a esas imágenes.

No iba a ser otra foto para añadir a su montón.

La adrenalina había golpeado dentro de mí, y con un fuerte golpe, había sido capaz de derribarlo, justo el tiempo suficiente para saltar de los escalones de la entrada y arrojarme directamente al auto de Emmett que me esperaba.

—Los asesinó —jadeé, arrojando las polaroids en su regazo mientras se dirigía a la carretera principal.

—Sé que lo hizo. ¿Para qué tendría fotos de gente que supuestamente se suicidó?

Miró hacia abajo, levantando uno en su línea de visión, y soltó una maldición mientras golpeaba el acelerador.

—Es un maldito psicópata —dije. —Tenemos que ir a la policía. Que encierren su trasero para siempre.

—Está bien, está bien —susurró Emmett, pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello.

—Pensemos en esto por un segundo. Tenemos que ser inteligentes. Esto es una mierda muy grave.

—¡No hay nada en lo que pensar! Tenemos que ir a la policía — Golpeó la mano contra el volante. —¡Hay un montón de cosas en las que pensar! Tienes 15 años, maldición. Te enviarán a una casa de acogida —Lo miré fijamente con la boca abierta. —¿Crees que me importa una mierda si me envían a una casa de acogida? Serían unas malditas vacaciones —Agitó la cabeza. —No. No dejaré que eso suceda. Necesitamos ganar algo de tiempo. Tengo un amigo con el que podemos quedarnos esta noche. ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

—No lo sé. Tal vez quinientos dólares.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Haremos esto bien.

Podemos empacar nuestras cosas e irnos.

Me apoyé en la puerta, mi cuerpo se giró para enfrentarme a él.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¡Nuestro padre es un asesino! ¿Quién crees que nos ayudará en esta ciudad una vez que se enteren de esta mierda? Nadie. Joder. nadie —Su mirada salvaje se fijo en mí durante un segundo. —Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a llevarte al trabajo. Termina tu turno y luego ve si puedes conseguir tu último cheque. Si dicen que no, saca esa mierda de la caja registradora. Haré lo mismo, y esta noche iremos a la policía. Pero te lo digo, tenemos que estar listos para irnos tan pronto como esta mierda llegue a las noticias — Se acercó y me agarró del hombro.

—Ha terminado. Nos aseguraremos de eso. Pero voy a cuidar de ti. Eso es lo que mamá hubiera querido, ¿verdad? —cuando no le respondí, me dijo — ¿Verdad?

Tragué con fuerza y luego arruiné la vida de cuarenta y ocho personas y sus familias. —Verdad.


	48. Capitulo Cuarenta y Cuatro

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

**Bella**

No recuerdo haberme movido en toda la noche. En algún momento,Edward se había ido, porque cuando desperté, estaba sola en una habitación oscura, las dos cortinas de color marrón chocolate que sobresalían hacían un excelente trabajo.

Me di la vuelta y tome el teléfono de la mesita de noche para ver qué hora era.

Diez. Mierda, ¿cómo he dormido tanto tiempo? No era exactamente una madrugadora, pero mi reloj interno había estado fijado a las ocho y media durante años.

Una notificación de mensaje en mi pantalla de inicio me llamó la atención, y cuando abrí su línea, tuve que desplazarme hacia arriba a través de una serie de mensajes que había perdido mientras dormía.

_**Edward: Tal vez tengas razón.**_

Le siguió un GIF de elefantes corriendo en libertad en la naturaleza. Mi corazón se estremeció mientras me dirigía hacia la cama, rezando para que eso significara lo que creía que significaba.

_**Edward: Hola, mi nombre es Edward. Esto puede sonar extraño, pero te vi el otro día, arrastrando un enorme contenedor de reciclaje a la acera. Y honestamente pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y obviamente también ecológicamente consciente. Me preguntaba si te gustaría que te invitara a cenar el domingo por la noche.**_

Mis pulmones ardían mientras miraba mi teléfono, la sonrisa en mi cara tan amplia que probablemente parecía una maníaca. Pero no me importaba nada.

Me estaba dando la segunda oportunidad que nunca pensé que tendría. Mi visión nadó mientras escribía una respuesta.

_**Yo: Wow. Esto es extraño. ¿Quién te dio mi número?**_

Su respuesta fue casi inmediata.

_**Edward: Soborné un contratista que estaba en tu patio trasero arrancando la mayor parte de tu oficina. **_

_**Parecía asustado, como si alguien lo hubiera amenazado con demandarlo por hacer un trabajo mediocre en su plomería.**_

Mi ya enorme sonrisa se amplió.

_**Yo: Primero arruinando mi oficina y luego repartiendo mi información personal. Es posible que sea el peor contratista de la historia.**_

_**Edward: Bueno, de acuerdo a una queja presentada en el Better Business Bureau esta mañana, es el peor contratista de la historia. Pero, ¿qué te parece si cenamos mañana por la noche?**_

_**Yo: Oh, no lo sé. Parece que estoy en desventaja, Edward. Necesito saber un poco más sobre ti antes de decidirme.**_

_**Edward: De acuerdo. Veamos. Tengo 33 años. Nunca me he casado. Tengo una hija de 4 años que es todo mi mundo. Antes trabajaba en tecnología, pero ahora tengo una empresa privada de inversión con mi mejor amigo. Aunque me he tomado un tiempo libre recientemente para pasar tiempo con mi hija. Mi color favorito es el cafe. Tengo un tatuaje. Estoy obsesionado con el arte de C.R. Swan. Oh, ¿y conoces al actor Robert Patinson?**_

_**Yo: ¡Oh, Dios mío, sí! Por favor, dime que te pareces a él.**_

_**Edward: No, pero tenemos el mismo color de cabello.**_

Me reí a carcajadas, mi corazón se hinchó más allá de lo que podría haber imaginado.

_**Yo: Suenas como un buen partido.**_

_**Edward: Lo soy. ¿Y quieres saber la mejor parte? Vengo con exactamente cero equipaje. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún equipaje que deba saber?**_

_**Yo: No. Sin equipaje. Soy una mula desempleada.**_

_**Edward: ¿Qué opinas de los elefantes?**_

_**Yo: Que pertenecen a la naturaleza.**_

_**Edward: Genial. Sin equipaje. No hay elefantes en la habitación. Sólo dos extraños. Reunión por primera vez durante la cena. ¿Suena bien?**_

Miré mi teléfono, leyendo y releyendo su mensaje. No sonaba bien.

Sonaba como a todo lo que había soñado.

_**Yo: Eso suena increíble.**_

Dejé el teléfono sobre mi pecho y cerré los ojos. Mi vida había sido una larga serie de desilusiones.

Nunca podría olvidar el dolor, el miedo o la tristeza.

Viví en los segundos porque eran todo lo que podía hacer. Pero en este momento, con la perspectiva de un futuro con Edward –y por lo tanto Elizabeth –en el horizonte, quise los cien años completos a la vez.

Arrojé las mantas hacia atrás, y después de una parada en el baño, me dirigí hacia abajo, mis pasos más ligeros de lo que habían sido en dieciocho años.

—¡Bella! —Elizabeth llamó, saltando desde el sofá.

—Buenos días, preciosa —ronroneé, levantándola para un rápido abrazo.

Corrió de vuelta al sofá, mirando los dibujos animados que se mostraban en la televisión, mientras caminaba hacia los taburetes de la barra con vista a la cocina. Edward estaba parado con un sartén en la estufa. Le sonreí a su espalda, saboreando el zumbido que sólo él podía darme.

—Buenos días, Edward.

No se molestó en mirarme antes de responder —Buenos días.

— ¿Cómo has dormido?

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, y mientras era una tonta sonriente, su cara estaba más estoica que nunca.

—Dormí muy bien durante la mitad de la noche.

Después de eso, di vueltas. ¿Tú?

Arrastré los dientes por el labio inferior. —Lo mismo.

Su mirada se dirigió a mi boca, pero tuve que darle crédito. No dejó que se demorara allí. —Elizabeth y yo ya comimos, pero te guardamos algo de tocino.

—Gracias. Pero soy vegetariana, ¿recuerdas?

Me señaló con la espátula. —Correcto. Por eso me iba a comer el resto del tocino y ofrecerte un poco de...

—Abrió la puerta de la nevera y se inclinó a buscar por un momento antes de terminar con — ¿Uva y yogurt? Me reí. —Perfecto.

Deslizó el yogur por la barra con una cuchara encima y luego se puso a lavar las uvas. —Escucha, me puse en contacto con tu contratista hoy. Te está arrancando todo el piso y te devolverá el dinero por la limpieza. Envié a mi hombre para que se encargara del mural. No le confié a ese imbécil esa tarea. Pero esperemos que vuelvas a trabajar la semana que viene.

—Alguien debería reportarlo al Better Business Bureau.

—También lo hice —Empujó un tazón de uvas a mi dirección, ni siquiera un ligero movimiento de su tic labial.

Wow. Se estaba aferrando a lo de los extraños.

Miré a Elizabeth, que en ese momento estaba cautivada por un cachorro de dibujos animados que iba en un camión de bomberos, y decidí probar mi suerte. —Somos amigos, ¿verdad, Edward? Me dio una taza de café antes de responder. —Lo somos.

—Está bien, bueno, puede que sea raro decirte esto, dada nuestra historia y todo eso, pero estoy tan emocionada que necesito contárselo a alguien.

Inclino la cabeza. —Estoy escuchando.

Me incliné hacia adelante sobre mis codos y susurré —Recibí un mensaje de texto de un tipo que me invitó a una cita y dice que se parece a Robert Patinson.

Sus cejas se elevaron, pero esta vez, no había forma de ocultar ese maldito tic labial. —¿Una cita? con un doble de Robert Patinson?

—Sí.

—Pero nunca lo has visto antes. ¿Y si te está cazando y no se parece en nada a Robert Patinson? ¿Y si sólo tienen el mismo color de cabello?

—Suena increíble, así que estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

No importaba cuánto había intentado jugar, había estado bromeando antes. Pero de repente, una sombra oscura pasó sobre su cara, robando todo el humor, escondido o no. —Espero que sea increíble para ti. De verdad, Bella. Pero tal vez podrías pasar el día conmigo hoy primero. Tengo algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo.

Mi estómago se retorció. —Sí. Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa?

Miró fijamente a Elizabeth. —Ahora no. Hablaremos cuando llegue Esme. Iremos a dar una vuelta.

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, ni de cómo había pasado de ser divertido y coqueto a ser roto y misterioso tan fluidamente, pero había muchas cosas que no entendía de Edward Cullen.

Sea lo que sea de lo que quería hablar, estaba preocupado.

Y aunque tenía una cita con el Sr. Patinson la noche siguiente, la espesa preocupación subió por la parte posterior de mi garganta.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**


	49. Capitulo Cuarenta y Cinco

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

**Bella**

Sabía a dónde íbamos en cuanto tomó la rampa hacia Bellton. Un suburbio al sur de Nueva Jersey, era aún más tranquilo y somnoliento que Watersedge. Estaba a más de una hora de la casa de Edward, y a pesar de la forma en que conducía con la mano inmovilizada en mi muslo, había un gran peso que cubría el aire.

Mi corazón se hundió al tomar todos los caminos familiares.

Y luego empeoró cuando me di cuenta de lo familiar que era para él también.

Por lo que sabía, Edward no había tenido ninguna interacción con los sobrevivientes del tiroteo, pero Garrett West no era un sobreviviente ordinario. Era el hombre tatuado que había entrado corriendo, ayudó a Edward a luchar contra su padre y luego disparó la bala que acabó con la vida de Anthony Masen.

Edward estacionó el auto frente a la pequeña casa de ladrillos de Garrett en el distrito de Bellton, en el centro de la ciudad. Bueno, si se puede decir centro a un pequeño tramo. Había una cafetería en un extremo de la calle y un restaurante en el otro. Dos cuadras más arriba, había una fila de tiendas familiares, pero eso era todo lo que había para ir de compras. No había una cadena o franquicia en un radio de 15 millas.

Justo como le gustaba a Garrett.

Había compartido una comida con Garrett varias veces a lo largo de los años. Me había llevado un tiempo derribar sus paredes, pero podía ser persistente cuando quería serlo. No diría que me tenía mucho cariño, pero me aguantaba, quejándose todo el tiempo. A decir verdad, necesitaba esas visitas tanto como yo.

Garrett era un veterano militar que sufría de TEPT severo después de un incidente en el extranjero.

Después de su regreso, dejó el ejército y se convirtió en una especie de recluso. El día del tiroteo en el centro comercial, había salido con su terapeuta a hacer un ejercicio para ayudarlo a reintegrarse a la sociedad. Su terapeuta había muerto a su lado mientras estaba paralizado por el miedo. Finalmente, se recuperó lo suficiente para derribar a Anthony, pero fue destruido en el proceso.

Ahora tenía más de cuarenta y tantos años. Sin esposa. Sin familia. Sin amigos. Sólo Garrett, solo en su casa. Se obliga a ir a cenar a la cafetería un día a la semana.

Después de haber sido testigo del terror en su cara mientras sus manos temblaban mientras comía un sándwich, estaba muy claro que la aventura de salir de su espacio seguro era más un castigo que terapéutico.

Apoyé mi mano sobre la de Edward. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —estaba sentado con todo el consuelo que un hombre condenado a muerte puede tener, mientras respiraba hondo y se volvía para mirarme. —Quiero esto contigo, Bella. Incluso después de todo. Tal vez especialmente después de todo.

Me quedé sin aliento. Sentí que había estado esperando toda mi vida para oírle decir esas palabras. _Quería esto. Conmigo. Bella_.

—También lo quiero. Muy mal, Edward.

—Pero no podemos empezar de nuevo y ser extraños mientras haya secretos al acecho en el fondo. Sólo quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase hoy aquí, Elizabeth sigue siendo tu sobrina. Te prometí lunes y jueves. Siempre tendrás eso. Tienes mi palabra. Si no me quieres cerca, Esme y Jasper pueden traértela. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por perderla. ¿De acuerdo? —Mi preocupación se disparó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Dime que lo entiendes. Lo que sea que sientas o pienses de mí después de hoy, no afectará tu relación con ella.

—Edward, detente. Me estás asustando.

Entrecruzó nuestros dedos y se los llevó a la boca, donde besó la parte posterior de mis nudillos. —Por favor, Bella. Sólo di que lo entiendes.

—Entiendo. Pero no hay nada que pueda...

—Mi padre mató a doce personas antes del día en el centro comercial.

—¿Qué? —Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió, y rápidamente soltó mi mano, como si pensara que mi reacción era de repulsión y no de choque.

Se aclaró la garganta, pero aun así sonaba como si se hubiera tragado un vaso roto.

—Encontré fotos de sus víctimas la mañana del tiroteo. Ellos fueron la razón por la que nos metimos en esa gran pelea —El asco le cubría la frente mientras respiraba temblorosamente y luego continuaba confesando sus demonios más oscuros.

—Llevaba años haciéndolo. Haciendo que pareciera un accidente o un suicidio. El pueblo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había un asesino en serie delante de sus narices. Emmett y yo teníamos grandes planes de ir a la policía después de cobrar nuestros últimos cheques —Su mano se inclinó hacia la mía antes de detenerla.

—Necesitábamos desesperadamente el dinero si íbamos a partir y empezar una nueva vida. Pero Anthony tenía otros planes. La verdad era que estaba descubierto y no tenía escapatoria. Lo único que podía hacer era llevarme con él. Si hubiera ido a la policía primero, lo del centro comercial nunca habría pasado. Es mi culpa, Bella.

Es todo culpa mía.

—Detente —le supliqué. —No digas eso.

—Es verdad. Tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba para detener a Anthony. Pero en lugar de entregarlo de inmediato, le di tiempo para reunir sus armas, crear un plan y matar a 48 personas inocentes.

—Edward —respiré, su palpable angustia atravesándome.

Como el resto del mundo, había aprendido mucho sobre Anthony Masen después del tiroteo. Era una niña cuando sucedió, pero a medida que fui creciendo, mi curiosidad acerca de ese día creció a niveles insalubres. Las computadoras de la biblioteca se habían convertido en mi mejor amigo y mi mayor enemigo. El mundo estaba al alcance de mis dedos, pero no necesitaba concentrarme en el mundo.

Necesitaba centrarme en Isabella Marie Swan, una niña que estaba cayendo rápidamente por el agujero del conejo entre la culpa y el remordimiento.

Pero en todos los años que pasé en esas computadoras, nunca, ni una sola vez, había visto nada acerca de que Anthony hubiera cometido algún crimen antes de ese día en el centro comercial. Lo que significa que...

De repente, mi estómago se revolvió al comprender.

Nada me sorprendería cuando se trata de Anthony Masen.

Pero me dolió por Edward.

—¿Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie? — Susurré.

Se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice.

—Ya nos había dejado en el infierno. No podía lastimar a nadie más, pero Emmett y yo éramos dos niños asustados, preocupados porque el mundo estaba a punto de crucificarnos por los pecados de nuestro padre. Ninguno de nosotros quería añadir más a la lista de sus víctimas. Emmett tomó la decisión y quemó las fotos. Después de múltiples cirugías en mi abdomen, estuve inconsciente durante varios días. Casi muero dos veces. Cuando finalmente desperté, le había contado a la policía todo sobre la pelea de esa mañana, pero decidió no mencionar las fotos. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? ¿No oficial, la única persona que me queda está mintiendo?.

—Rugió profundamente en la parte posterior de su garganta, su frustración espesa como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

—Luego, cuando me mostró la devastación de las familias del centro comercial mientras hablaban en las noticias en la televisión, realmente pensé que había tomado la decisión correcta. Las familias de las víctimas originales de Anthony ya habían aceptado el hecho de que sus seres queridos habían muerto por accidente o suicidio.

Imagina la agonía de descubrir que el hombre que había matado a su ser querido vivió al final de la calle durante casi una década. Incluso había ido a algunas de sus casas y asistido a las fiestas de cumpleaños de sus hijos.

Cubrí mi boca, la bilis quemando un camino ardiente por la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

—Oh, Dios mío —Bajó la cabeza.

—Pude haberlo detenido, Bella. Pude haberlo detenido, pero en cambio, he pasado los últimos dieciocho años cubriéndolo. Me llamas héroe. Pero no lo soy. Ayudé a una niña y maté a cuarenta y ocho más — Inclinó la barbilla hacia la casa de ladrillos frente a mi ventana.

—Si quieres un héroe, está ahí dentro. Pero no soy yo. Y mereces saber que nunca seré yo. No sólo soy un hipócrita porque me perdonaste lo inimaginable.

Soy un hipócrita porque he vivido los últimos cuatro años de mi vida tratando de proteger a Elizabeth de los monstruos de este mundo, todo el tiempo llevando los secretos de mi padre, el mayor monstruo de todos ellos.

Su respiración era irregular cuando se quedó en silencio. Su mirada verde perforándome casi me rogó que lo maldijera de la manera que creía que se lo merecía. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era que quizás esas cuarenta y nueve plumas tatuadas en su brazo eran el número correcto de víctimas después de todo.

Porque, incluso dieciocho años después, Anthony Masen seguía matando a su hijo.

—Bien —murmuré antes de despejar el nudo de mi garganta. No era el momento para que me desmoronara.

Acababa de confesar su secreto más profundo y oscuro; lo último que necesitaba era lástima.

Sin embargo, necesitaba una buena y larga revisión de la realidad.

Tomé su mano y trató de esquivarme, pero en los confines de una camioneta, no tenía adónde ir.

Curvando mis dedos alrededor de los suyos, le besé la palma de la mano.

—Me alegro de que me lo dijeras. —Yo no lo estoy —contestó, pareciendo como si quisiera salir de ese auto y nunca mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué hago, Bella? Por favor, sólo dime cómo hacer esto bien. Por favor, dime qué es lo que puedo hacer para que esto esté bien para todas esas personas y todas esas familias.

No tuve que pensar mucho en ello. Era lo que había estado intentando hacer desde que me convertí en Marie Swan.

—Vivir.

Parpadeó hacia mí. —¿Qué?

—Personalmente, no creo que sea una mala idea que vayas a la policía y les digas la verdad sobre tu padre. Dale a esas familias y a ti un cierre de una vez por todas.

Pero eso es algo que Emmett y tú tendrán que decidir hacer en su propio tiempo. No tengo una opinión sobre eso. Pero debes saber que tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Ahora y para siempre.

—Tienes una opinión. Las decisiones que tomé ese día arruinaron tu vida

—Me recosté en mi asiento y lo miré fijamente.

—Edward, mi vida no está arruinada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Le fallé a mucha gente ese día. He pasado la vida intentando compensarlo.

Cuando empecé Twilight, pensé que si podía ayudar a una persona, me sentiría mejor. Conseguimos poner a cientos de criminales como mi padre entre rejas, pero no fue suficiente. Nada es suficiente. Sólo necesito que alguien me diga qué hacer para arreglar esto.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, primero que nada, tienes que dejar de asumir que podrías haber cambiado lo que pasó. Es una ilusión que te ha mantenido encerrado en una prisión de culpabilidad. No hay una llave mágica para escapar. La verdad es que la puerta siempre ha estado abierta. No puedes cambiar nada.

No hay derecho a permanecer en una tragedia constante.

—Tiene que haber algo.

—Bien, paso dos, deja de asumir que eres tú quien tiene algo que dar. ¿Por qué Emmett no le dijo a la policía sobre las fotos mientras estabas en cirugía? —su espalda se tensó en línea recta. —No le eches la culpa de esto. No es su...

Levante una ceja. —¿Culpa? Exactamente. Eso es porque no es culpa de nadie más que de Anthony.

Permíteme hacerte una pregunta honesta, y quiero que realmente lo pienses antes de darme una respuesta. ¿Tenías alguna razón para creer que iba a aparecer en el centro comercial con un arsenal de armas?

—Vi las fotos. Sabía de lo que era capaz.

—No estoy hablando de retrospectiva. Estoy hablando de ese segundo. Ese segundo en el que tomaste la decisión de ir a trabajar. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que era una posibilidad? —Gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. —No.

—Yo tampoco lo hice.

Su cabeza se giró hacia mí. —¿Qué? No podías saberlo.

—No. No podía. Pero era la única razón por la que mi familia estaba en el centro comercial ese día. Fuimos a revelar mi película. Marie estaba enojada.

Después de una mañana en el parque, quería volver a casa. Mi mamá incluso trató de convencerme de que no lo hiciéramos, diciendo que me llevaría más tarde en la semana. Pero quería esas fotos. Les rogué a mis padres, prometiendo hacer tareas extras, lo que fuera necesario. Mi padre finalmente cedió.

Estaban muertos una hora después.

—Jesús —respiró, agarrándome por la nuca y arrastrándome más cerca.

No necesitaba un abrazo, pero pensé que tal vez Edward sí, así que me quedé callada y me perdí en su olor.

Alisó la parte de atrás de mi cabello y me besó la parte superior de la cabeza. —No hay un día que pase en el que no me arrepienta de haber ido a ese centro comercial.

—Y sin embargo, todos los días le das gracias a Dios por tu hija. Su mano en mi cuello tuvo un espasmo, y su cuerpo se convirtió en piedra. —Eso es...

—La verdad —Me enderecé en mi asiento.

Justo como sospechaba, se acercaba al borde del pánico. —No me vengas con esas tonterías de que todo pasa por una razón.

—No te inquietes. No creo que haya una razón para que pase algo así. Sólo hay acciones, consecuencias y coincidencias no orquestadas. Pero de vez en cuando, después de que el dolor y el sufrimiento se calman, la belleza se puede encontrar en las consecuencias. Nunca habrá un momento en el que no desee que Anthony nunca hubiera ido al centro comercial ese día —Levanté un hombro en un encogimiento evasivo. —Pero no puedo cambiarlo. Y castigarme por las decisiones que tomé en los segundos del pasado, arruinan los segundos que tengo en el presente. Así que lo dejé ir. Dejé que el tiempo avanzara y me uní a ello para el viaje.

—Enrollé mi mano alrededor de las plumas de su brazo. —Está bien vivir con arrepentimiento, Edward.

Pero es algo totalmente diferente vivir en el arrepentimiento.

Me miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, sus ojos escudriñando mi cara, su incredulidad brillando a través de lágrimas sin derramar. — Dejarlo ir. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Absolutamente. Pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vida nos entregó algo fácil?

Un lado de su boca se levantó con una sonrisa juvenil.

Enamorarse de ti fue fácil.

—Wow, eres más mentiroso de lo que yo nunca fui.

Se rio, triste y distante. —Nunca he tenido a nadie con quien hablar de estas cosas. Ni siquiera Jasper sabe lo de las fotos.

—Bueno, ahora me tienes a mí. Y soy buena en todo tipo de cosas, bombas de baño, morir atado, escuchar.

Apoyó su mano contra el costado de mi cara, su pulgar acariciando de un lado a otro mi mejilla. —Sé que quieres que seamos extraños. Pero quiero esto.

Aquí mismo. Tú y yo. Bella y Edward. Dos personas jodidas tratando de darle sentido al mundo.

Mi corazón se elevó, y cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Me gustaría eso. De verdad que lo haría. Pero mañana tengo una cita con un doble de Robert Patinson.

Con una sonrisa, me empujó hacia él, encontrándose conmigo a medio camino. Susurrando con sus labios sobre los míos —Que se joda. Te trataré mejor de lo que ese imbécil jamás podría hacerlo.

Le mordí el labio inferior. —No lo sé. Me está llevando a una cita de verdad. Tú me trajiste a la casa de Garrett.

Su sonrisa cayó junto con sus párpados, y su nariz rozó con la mía, nuestras exhalaciones se mezclaron.

—Te llevaré a la cita que quieras. A cualquier hora del día. En cualquier parte del mundo. Te daré lo que sea, Bella. Siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo.

Mi pecho se llenó de más calor del que sabía que era posible. Y después de pasar cinco meses con Edward y Elizabeth Cullen, eso era decir mucho.

—¿En cualquier parte? —Murmuré, tocándolo con la punta de mi dedo en su antebrazo.

—Solo dilo. París. Roma. Hawái. En cualquier parte.

—Y en esta cita, ¿podemos hacer lo que quiera?

—Cualquier cosa que quieras.

—De acuerdo. Entonces quiero ir a tu casa y jugar en el patio trasero con Elizabeth hasta que se agote.

Luego quiero preparar la cena y forzarlos a ambos a comer muchas verduras. Luego quiero acurrucarme en el sofá y ver Animal Channel hasta que se quede dormida.

Y luego quiero que me lleves a tu cama y susurres mi nombre. Mi nombre, Edward. No el de Marie. No la mujer que regresó. Ni siquiera la niña del centro comercial.

Sólo yo.

Sonrió. —Eso fue muy específico.

—Puede que lo haya pensado antes.

Tocó sus labios contra los míos.

—Bien. Si te doy todo eso, ¿te alejarás del extraño y te quedarás conmigo? No el chico del centro comercial. O el padre de Elizabeth. Sólo yo.

Fue una promesa sin fundamento. Siempre sería el chico del centro comercial para mí. Igual que siempre sería la chica del centro comercial para él.

Pero podríamos llegar a ser más.

Más que el amor que ya compartimos.

Tal vez hasta llegaríamos a ser del tipo permanente.

Mi nariz empezó a arder, pero parpadeé la emoción.

No era el momento de las lágrimas.

—Robert Patinson va a estar devastado. Pero sí, lo haré por ti.

Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando su boca cayó sobre la mía. Comenzó como un toque de labios –un sentimiento compartido de felicidad y esperanza– antes de caer en algo lento y reverente. Degustación y memorización. Altera la vida y es indefinible.

Y le devolví el beso, devolviéndole su adoración trazo por trazo.

Habíamos dicho muchas palabras en ese auto. Más elefantes se habían deslizado en el asiento trasero, mientras que unos pocos habían logrado liberarse en la naturaleza.

Pero finalmente sentí que algo había salido bien.

Ese beso se convirtió en una promesa de trabajar juntos.

Una promesa de curación.

Una promesa de salir de la prisión de los remordimientos y vivir en los segundos del presente.

Estábamos lejos de ser eternos, pero al igual que el día en el centro comercial cuando apareció a mi lado, aparentemente de la nada, tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos encontrar una forma de salir de este lío.

Íbamos a estar bien. Todos íbamos a estar bien.

—Es sábado —susurré contra su boca. —¿Podemos esperar aquí otros veinte minutos más o menos? Me gustaría ver a Garrett—Se echó para atrás tan rápido que se sintió como si me hubieran arrancado una curita de los labios. —Bella, yo…

—Relájate. No vamos a hablarle. De todos modos, no es muy conversador. ¿Alguna vez lo conociste?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. Podría ser la única persona en el mundo que tiene más culpa que tú.

Su frente se arrugó. —¿De qué diablos tiene que sentirse culpable?

—No lo sé. Aparentemente, es lo que hacen los hombres buenos y decentes cuando se enfrentan cara a cara con la cruda realidad de que no son superhéroes que pueden salvar el mundo —Le guiñé el ojo. —De todos modos. No es un hablador. Pero si nos quedamos un rato, nos verá y sabrá que a alguien le importa. A veces, esa es la parte más difícil de estar solo.

Su cara se suavizó mientras me miraba con una adoración absorta, pero no dijo nada más.

Pero de todas formas escuché un te quiero.

Nos sentamos en el auto durante veinte minutos, y como un reloj, la puerta principal de Garrett se abrió y apareció el hombre alto. Había pasado al menos un año desde la última vez que le hice una visita. Pero se veía igual, guapo, solitario y aterrorizado.

Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos a través de la ventana, con un profundo ceño fruncido y sus labios curvados. Eso era lo más feliz que pude haber visto de Garrett.

Su pesada mirada miró a Edward, quien que casi me rompe la mano, apretándola mientras intentaba desesperadamente de desaparecer en una grieta del asiento.

Sí. No estaba listo para hablar con Garrett.

Y es más que probable que Garrett estuviera más que aliviado.

Levantando dos dedos en el aire, nuestro héroe tatuado comenzó a caminar por la calle hacia el restaurante. Tomados de la mano como si nos deslizáramos por el borde de la Tierra, Edward y yo observamos cada uno de los pasos forzados y calculados de Garrett, hasta que desapareció.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	50. Capitulo Cuarenta y Seis

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

**Edward**

Mierda.

Esto iba a doler. Después del día que habíamos tenido, entregar más dolor no era lo que quería hacer. Lo que quería hacer era dormir a mi hija y luego llevar a Bella a la cama, enterrarme en su interior y olvidarme de todo y de todos los que no estaban dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi casa.

Pero después de las noticias que la policía de Leary acababa de dar, dudé que eso fuera posible. Gracias a Diego White, el imbécil que habían identificado como el tipo que asaltó a Bella fuera de la tienda de comestibles, romperle el corazón se había convertido en una de las prioridades de la agenda de la noche.

—Sí, señor, se lo haré saber —Miré a Bella, que estaba enrollando pedacitos de papel mientras me miraba desde el otro lado de la cocina. —Correcto.

Estaremos allí. Gracias. Aprecio todo su duro trabajo. De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces —Presiono el botón de fin de llamada y pongo mi teléfono en el mostrador.

Tragó con fuerza. —Voy a fingir que no me doy cuenta de lo sexista que es que te llamaron a ti en vez de a mí.

Sonreí. —Te llamaron dos veces y las dos veces fue enviado al buzón de voz. ¿Elizabeth todavía tiene tu teléfono?

—Sí. Quería sacar fotos de sus peluches antes de acostarse.

—Correcto —murmuré, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Parecía tan nerviosa como yo, así que la envolví en un abrazo.

—Lo tienen, nena.

—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

—Muy bueno. Se llamaba Diego White y lo encontraron con una sobredosis en un banco del parque hace dos horas. Todavía tenía tu identificación en su bolsillo.

—Maldición —murmuró.

Apreté mi agarre. —Pero parece que golpeó tu casa primero.

Justo como sospechaba, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Con la cabeza hacia atrás, me puso la barbilla en el pecho y me miró fijamente. —¿Qué significa eso?

¿Golpeó mi casa?

—Significa que, en algún momento después de que la patrulla pasara esta mañana, irrumpió en tu casa y tiró un montón de cosas.

Empujó mi pecho, pero me negué a dejarla ir.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Principalmente las cajas de tu garaje. Y tu dormitorio —La miré fijamente a sus ojos azules , con el pecho adolorido por lo que estaba a punto de decirle. —Pero también todas las pinturas de tu oficina de abajo.

Me miró fijamente, su cara ilegible. Había visto esa oficina improvisada; tenía que haber cincuenta pinturas alineadas contra la pared. Algunas de ellas habían sido trasladadas a la oficina del patio trasero, pero después de que se inundó de aguas residuales, fueron trasladadas de vuelta. Para lo que un original de C.R. Swan significa, eso podría haber sido varios millones de dólares en pérdidas. Bella no estaba en apuros por dinero, pero ese tipo de pérdida podría ser paralizante para un negocio. Especialmente para una artista que ha dedicado meses de su vida a crearlos.

Su respiración se aceleró. —¿Qué hay de los que están en mi sala de estar? ¿Los que están en la pared?

—No lo mencionó. Pero dijo que los daños estaban bastante aislados en el garaje, tu dormitorio y la habitación de invitados. Así que, asumo que están bien.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —se precipitó en decir, con todo su cuerpo relajado en mis brazos. Riendo, me dio una palmadita en el pecho.

—Jesucristo, Edward. Me asustaste por un minuto —Levante una ceja, pensando que tal vez estaba en algún tipo de shock.—Bella, cariño, oíste lo que dije sobre todas las pinturas de tu oficina, ¿verdad?

Sus labios se agitaron mientras soplaba un aliento aliviado y se alejaba de mis brazos. Esa vez la liberé a regañadientes.

—Sí, pero todo eso era basura. Los pinté.

Retorcí mis labios. —He visto tu trabajo. No eran basura.

—Puede que no sea basura total, pero Marie era la pintora de C.R. Swan. Me he estado engañando a mí misma de que alguna vez podría ocupar su lugar.

Éramos un equipo. Eso fue lo que nos hizo trabajar.

Llevo meses intentando replicar sus trazos. Tal vez esta era la señal de que no debería.

—Este tipo siendo un imbécil no es una señal.

Pasaste mucho tiempo con esas pinturas.

—Lo hice. Pero nunca serán lo mismo sin ella. Los que estaban colgados en mi casa eran los suyos. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Podría haber creado una hoguera en el patio trasero con mis cosas y no habría importado.

—¿Qué hay de las cosas de tu garaje y tu dormitorio?

Se encogió de hombros. —Las cajas eran principalmente su ropa y algunas otras cosas que me había enviado desde Puerto Rico cuando se suponía que se mudaría allí. Aún no he tenido el valor de pasar por ellas. Tenía algunas de las cosas de mi madre en mi habitación, pero a menos que tuviera un fetiche por las bufandas de seda, probablemente estén a salvo.

La miré con escepticismo mientras recogía los trocitos de toalla de papel en la mano y los llevaba a la basura. —Les dije que pasaríamos mañana a eso de las diez de la mañana para que pudieran informar de lo que, en todo caso, fue robado.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? Estás segura. Que alguien entre en tu casa y destruya tu propiedad es difícil, cariño. No tienes que fingir por mí. Está bien que te molestes.

Su cabello castaño le rozó la espalda mientras se giró para mirarme, una paz que nunca hubiera imaginado hace solo unos minutos adornando su cara. —Bueno, no me emociona. Pero no es razón para arruinar la noche. Todos estamos a salvo. Se ha ido. Y bueno, el resto eran sólo... cosas —Se detuvo delante de mí y me puso los brazos alrededor de las caderas. —Y piensa, ahora que la costa está despejada, finalmente puedes deshacerte de mí.

Esta mujer. Esta mujer fuerte, hermosa e increíble. Se había pasado el día hablando conmigo para sacarme del borde de la culpa, para descubrir que su casa había sido destrozada. Y no le importaba porque todos estábamos bien y las cosas eran sólo cosas.

Pasé mis dedos por encima de la curva de su mandíbula. —Tal vez no quiero deshacerme de ti.

—Eso es bueno considerando que aún no hemos terminado nuestra cita.

Me incliné y presioné un suave beso sobre el moretón de su mejilla.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo te va con eso?

—¿Hasta ahora? Cinco estrellas —Le sonreí hasta que terminó con —De diez.

—¡Oye! —Me opuse.

—No estoy segura de que seas la persona más cercana en la sala de juntas. Pero aún hay tiempo para que consigas algunas estrellas más.

Deslicé mis manos hacia su trasero. —Oh, estoy más cerca. Aspiró un aliento agudo. —Acabas de subir una media estrella. Después de morderle el labio inferior, murmuré —¿Una media estrella por eso? ¿En serio? No deberíamos tener problemas en conseguirte un diez — Fui por un beso, abriendo la boca, y como si estuviera en el momento justo, Elizabeth gritó por las escaleras.

—¡Papá! ¿Puedo tener mi iPad?

Bella se rio y agitó la cabeza.

Amaba a mi hija. De verdad, lo hacía. Pero eran momentos como estos en los que deseaba que tuviera un interruptor de apagado.

—No —le respondí, mirándo a los ojos a Bella. —Es hora de dormir.

Subiré a arroparte.

—¿Bella también?

—¡Sí, Señora! —contestó.

Y en una demostración de máxima madurez, ni siquiera miré su trasero mientras la seguía por las escaleras.

Sólo bromeaba. Absolutamente lo hice.

—Fue tan asqueroso —se quejó Elizabeth mientras la acostaba y me acomodaba en el borde de su cama.

—No digas eso. Vas a herir sus sentimientos.

Bella apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—Oh, ya me di cuenta de que pensaba que era asqueroso cuando lo escondió bajo el sofá.

Había hecho eso, pero si había herido los sentimientos de Bella, no lo había demostrado en absoluto. Sin contar con la llamada de la policía, no había dejado de sonreír en todo el día.

Fiel a mi palabra, la llevé a mi casa a la cita de sus sueños. Jugamos al escondite en el patio trasero, y no estoy muy orgulloso de admitir que esto me llevó a sentarme en los escalones de la casa y beber una cerveza mientras ellas buscaban en el patio trasero durante más de veinte minutos. Sin embargo, estoy lo suficientemente orgulloso como para presumir de que, una vez que me encontraron, todavía pude derrotar a las dos hasta la meta antes de que me atraparan.

Bella dijo que hice trampa.

Elizabeth le dijo que siempre hacía trampa.

Y mientras ellas estaban furiosas y enojadas, sonreía como si fuera el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Después de eso, Bella cocinó una increíble cena "familiar" de quesadillas de frijoles blancos con espinacas y orzo de tomate secado al sol.

Claramente, no había tenido muchas comidas con Elizabeth. En el momento en que dijo "frijoles y espinacas", la perdió. Esto llevó a Elizabeth a meter una quesadilla en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos, pidiendo que la excusaran, y luego escondiéndola bajo el sofá. Dos horas más tarde, mientras estaba de rodillas, limpiando el agua derramada de Bella, encontré la comida escondida.

¿Por qué se derramó el agua de Bella por todo el suelo?

Bueno, porque Elizabeth había preguntado por qué la cebra bebé salió del trasero de la mamá en lugar de la barriga mientras daba a luz en Animal Channel y luego siguió rápidamente esa pregunta incomoda, si había salido del trasero de Marie cuando nació. A continuación, tiré el agua a propósito para escapar de esa discusión.

Después de encontrar la quesadilla, declaré que era hora de dejarlo por la noche.

Y eso no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que Bella me ha estado mirando toda la noche.

O la forma en que mis manos se morían por tocarla.

O que, después de nuestro día de confesiones, por primera vez en toda mi maldita vida, no me sentía sofocado por la gravedad.

O el hecho de que me dijo que quería terminar su cita en mi cama conmigo susurrando su nombre.

No. Todo eso fue pura coincidencia.

—Está bien, Lizzie —dijo Bella. —A mí tampoco me gustaban las espinacas cuando era niña. Mañana te haré unas tostadas de aguacate para desayunar. Son mis favoritas.

Era muy bueno que Bella dibujara un buen trasero de unicornio porque, por la mirada en la cara de mi hija ante la idea de comer aguacate, estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera.

—Papá, no —susurró.

Le hice un guiño y le dije —Voy a hacer panqueques —antes de besarla en la frente. —Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, papá. Buenas noches, Bella.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. —Te quiero, Lizzie.

Habló bostezando mientras respondía —También te quiero.

—Oye, ¿qué hay de mí? —Me burlé.

Elizabeth se rio. —También te quiero, papá.

Pasé las puntas de mis dedos por el estómago de Bella mientras salíamos de la habitación de Elizabeth, dejando la puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes, pero le tome por el brazo y la llevé a mi pecho.

—¿Adónde vas?

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta de Elizabeth. —Aún no se ha dormido. Pensé que podría leer o algo así durante unos minutos hasta que lo esté.

Deslicé mis manos hacia su trasero. Llevaba mis pantalones cortos favoritos y una camiseta sin mangas, pero la había arruinado con un brasier. —No se dormirá sino entre media hora.

Tuviste suerte anoche porque se quedó dormida mientras leías. Ese es el primer paso en el desfile de la hora de acostarse. Tenemos tiempo para matar y no lo harás sentada en el cuarto de huéspedes, leyendo.

Y en el momento justo, Elizabeth gritó —¡Papá! ¿Puedo tomar un poco de agua?

Le guiñé un ojo a Bella y le dije —Dejaste una botella en el tocador, cariño.

Bella y yo escuchamos, nariz con nariz, compartiendo el mismo oxígeno como Elizabeth bajaba hasta el suelo, se movía para tomar la botella antes de volver a ponerla en su cómoda, y de nuevo subía a la cama.

El crujido de su cama anunció su regreso.

Menos de un segundo después, preguntó —¿Puedo comer un bocadillo?

—Lo siento, Elizabeth. Deberías haberte comido la cena.

Bella se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró —La cena era asquerosa, ¿recuerdas?

—La cena estuvo increíble. Y si le doy un bocadillo ahora, estará toda activa y no dormirá en dos horas — Le di a su trasero un apretón firme. —No tengo dos horas para esperar.

Se quedó sin aliento, y se acercó más a mi cuerpo, apoyando sus manos en mis pectorales. —Buena decisión.

—¡Papá! ¿Cuánto tiempo va a dormir Bella aquí?

—No lo sé. Vete a dormir, Lizzie Bell.

—¿Seguirá aquí en Navidad? ¿Podemos conseguirle un conejillo de indias?

Agité la cabeza mientras Bella dejaba salir una risita suave. —Es verano, Lizzie. Tenemos mucho tiempo para preocuparnos por las compras navideñas. Ahora, vete a dormir.

—¿La Srta. Gallis será mi maestra el año que viene?

Bella dejó caer la frente al pecho y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, sus senos entre nosotros, y sentí cada una de sus curvas.

Habíamos estado haciendo estas preguntas y respuestas nocturnas desde que Elizabeth aprendió a formar oraciones. Por lo general, me quedaba en el pasillo, hojeando mi teléfono y actualizando mis correos electrónicos.

Pero esto…

Sosteniéndola.

Escuchando su risa.

Sabiendo que era Bella y que era mía.

Mierda. Era mejor. Mucho mejor.

—No lo sé, Lizzie. Pero necesitas irte a dormir. Me voy a la cama ahora. Tú haz lo mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —refunfuñó.

Solté a Bella y levanté un dedo en el aire. —Espera.

—¡Papá, espera! Necesito un abrazo más.

—Por supuesto que sí —Incliné la cabeza, haciendo señas a Bella para que fuera a mi habitación, y luego fui a abrazar a mi hija una última vez por esta noche.

Esto se convirtió naturalmente en un abrazo y un beso. Luego encendió la luz de su baño, la cual declaró que era demasiado brillante como si hubiera cambiado las bombillas, ya que lo habíamos intentado casi todas las noches durante los últimos dos años.

Apagamos la luz de su baño.

Encendiendo su luz nocturna.

Otro trago de agua.

Encontrar su peluche favorito, pero no el que era su favorito la última vez que la acosté. Su nuevo peluche favorito.

Y luego, finalmente, otro abrazo, otro beso y otro te quiero antes de que pudiera irme de nuevo.

Bella estaba de pie en el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. —¿Hace eso todas las noches?

—Más o menos —Puse una mano en el estómago, guiándola hacia atrás a mi habitación.

La seguí paso a paso hasta que llegó al borde de mi cama. Elizabeth aún estaba despierta y lo estaría por algún tiempo, así que había poco que podíamos hacer en esa cama.

Pero aun así la quería allí.

Hablando. Riendo. Congelando la culpa corriendo por mis venas como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

—Acuéstate —ordené.

—¿Y si viene aquí?

—Entonces nos verá en mi cama.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?

Me quité la camisa antes de subir a mi lado. —Vamos a tener que hablarle de nosotros en algún momento.

Eso suavizará el golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —Oh, Dios, ¿crees que se va a enfadar?

—No, creo que estará emocionada. El golpe será a mi billetera cuando insista en que hagamos una fiesta para celebrarlo —Tiré de las sábanas hacia atrás.

—Métete en la cama.

Sonrió sin moverse. Sólo de pie, devastadoramente hermosa y completamente fuera de mi alcance.

—Me gustan las fiestas. —Bien. Prepararé los globos de "Papá tiene una novia". Ahora, métete en mi maldita cama.

Se rio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero finalmente se abrió paso y se metió bajo las sábanas. El único problema era que la cama era King y estaba acariciando el borde como si acabara de desarrollar un caso de lepra.

Chillaba mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la arrastraba hacia mí.

—Edward, esto no es pasar el rato. Tu puerta está abierta de par en par. Podría entrar en cualquier momento.

—Bien, entonces nos vera abrazados. Los globos ya han sido ordenados, Bella. Estás atascada.

Se giró, rodando hacia mí y enredando nuestras piernas como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo mientras continuaba discutiendo. —No has pedido los globos. Llevamos juntos aproximadamente doce segundos. A esta hora la semana pasada, me odiabas a muerte.

Doblé mi brazo entre nosotros de modo que mi mano estaba debajo de mi cabeza, y apoyé la otra en la curva de su cadera.

—No te odiaba a muerte.

—Oh, lo siento, mi error. Sólo odiabas que no me odiaras.

—Cierto. Pero aun así te amaba.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y cualquier pelea a la que se aferrara la dejó en el siguiente latido del corazón.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó en el mío. —Edward —respiró.

Me encantó la forma en que dijo mi nombre. Eran sólo dos sílabas, pero lo hizo sonar como una sinfonía.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto contigo, ¿sabes?

Sus ojos azules parpadeaban. —Quiero eso.

Bromeando en el dobladillo de su camisa, deslicé dos dedos por debajo y dibujé la cicatriz en su costado.

Cada costura levantada me causaba dolor en el pecho. Pero también me tranquilizó.

Era Bella.

Mi Bella.

Bueno, casi.

Dándole un fuerte apretón, murmuré —Quiero que vuelvas a ser Bella.

Sus cejas se juntaron. —Soy Bella.

Seguí mis dedos por su costado y luego me moví para ponerlos a través de su clavícula. Nunca olvidaría cuántas veces me había imaginado trazando mi lengua sobre la delicada curva de su cuello mientras estaba sentada en la mesa de mi comedor, haciendo alguna tontería con Elizabeth. Dado quién era, o quién pensaba que era, había estado mal en más niveles de los que podía contar.

Pero nunca me sentí mal.

No tenía ni idea de que no era Marie en ese momento. Aunque, en el fondo, una parte de mí la reconoció. Ya era mayorcita, pero mi atracción por esa mujer era tan fuerte como lo había sido desde el principio.

Era como si hubiera sabido que sería mi salvación.

Había docenas de personas en ese centro comercial ese día.

Gente más cercana a mí.

Gente que se alejaba de Anthony mientras caminaba por su camino de destrucción.

Y luego estaba ella.

Recordé que me maldije mientras me dirigía hacia ella, arrastrándome sobre mi estómago, con mi sombrero puesto, como si honestamente pensara que mi padre no reconocería a su propio hijo porque lo llevaba puesto.

Pero incluso a los quince años, nada podría haberme impedido llegar a su lado.

Eso no cambió cuando volvió.

No importaba que hubieran pasado dieciocho años. O que tenía un nombre diferente. Algo dentro de mí la reconoció. Y fue ese mismo algo que sobrepasó toda lógica y razón la primera vez que la besé.

Mi necesidad de estar con esta mujer era inexplicable. Y mientras soñaba despierto con trazar mi lengua a través de su clavícula como se manifestaba al principio, podría haber vivido el resto de mi vida con ella a salvo, sonriendo y respirando mi nombre como una oración.

—No. Quiero que vuelvas a ser Bella. La verdadera Bella. No eres Marie cuando estás dentro de esta casa. Pero en el momento en que sales por esa puerta, eso es exactamente en lo que te conviertes.

Y es peligroso, cariño. Espero que tu hermana descanse en paz, de verdad. Pero dejó un desfile de mierda y no quiero que te involucres más de lo que ya estás.

Era una petición inocente que no pretendía molestarla en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, en el siguiente segundo, fue como si se hubiera encendido un fuego entre nosotros.

De repente se sentó, cruzando sus piernas como una barrera física.

—Era mi hermana. Mi nombre, Marie, no me va a envolver o desenvolver de ella.

También me senté, apoyando mi espalda contra la cabecera. —No lo digo en ese sentido. Sólo quiero decir que finalmente podrías liberarte de su caos.

Claramente, fue un error decirlo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca se abrió —¿Librarme de su caos? ¿En serio?

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido e incrédulo. —Sí, en serio. Te quedas en mi casa después de que un hombre te atacara porque creía que eras Marie. Eso es un caos. Y si se enteran de que no eres tu hermana, el caos desaparecerá.

Se levantó de la cama, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Tal vez no quiero que desaparezca.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Eso no tiene sentido.

Finalmente podrías ser tú misma de nuevo.

Como si se hubiera detonado una bomba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de que la explosión saliera de su boca. —¡No quiero ser yo misma! Si Bella está viva, significa que Marie se ha ido para siempre.

Oh, joder.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir eso?

Era su hermana. Su hermana gemela. Una que había amado tanto que había renunciado a toda su vida para estar cerca de la hija que Marie había abandonado. Y conociendo a Bella, habría apostado mi cuenta bancaria a que durante ese tiempo había estado tramando un plan para reclamar al único miembro de su familia que le quedaba, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de llorar a la hermana que había perdido.

Horas antes, cuando le había expuesto mi corazón con todas las cosas por las que debía odiarme, no había sido más que paciente y comprensiva, y aquí estaba, sugiriéndole que volviera a enterrar a Marie.

Algo que no era mi decisión.

—Bella, ven aquí.

Agitó la cabeza. —Siempre quiso ser yo, ¿sabes?

—Bella. Ven aquí.

—Siempre pensó que lo tenía tan fácil. Y, comparado por lo que pasó, no estoy segura de que estuviera equivocada. Tengo la oportunidad de vivir. Tal vez si finalmente es Bella, ya no estará tan resentida conmigo.

Arrojando las sabanas hacia un lado, me levanté y caminé directamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

La cerré en silencio y giré la perilla para cerrarla antes de volverme hacia ella.

Para un día tan terrible lleno de confesiones y fantasmas del pasado, había sido increíble.

Pero sólo porque lo había hecho increíble. La forma en que había aligerado mi culpa con sólo tomarme la mano mientras conducíamos hacia casa. La forma en que no me miraba con desprecio y culpa, de esa forma en que me miraba tan a menudo en el espejo.

Puede que no haya dicho las palabras ese día, pero tal como había sido cuando era niña, su perdón fue un consuelo que nunca había sentido con nadie más.

Bella era una guerrera en niveles que ni yo, ni Garrett West entenderíamos.

Y, ahora, estaba de pie en mi dormitorio, su corazón destrozado, casi en exhibición, porque involuntariamente había encontrado la grieta en su armadura.

La vulnerabilidad que había tenido delante de mí todo el tiempo.

El que nos había reunido.

Y el que tenía la habilidad de arruinarnos a ambos.

Y ya ni siquiera estaba viva.

Marie.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Marme**

** massiel . oliva gracias por leer, esta historia es una adaptacion al final les diré quien es el autor**

**tulgarita**

**Vanenaguilar**


	51. Capitulo Cuarenta y Siete

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

**Bella**

Lo observo cómo camina hacia mí. Sus pasos están calculados, como si pudiera asustarme en cualquier momento.

—No conocía bien a Marie, así que vas a tener que ayudarme aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Agitó la cabeza y retrocedo. No sabía lo que él iba a pedir, pero sabía con absoluta certeza que no quería ayudarlo. No quería hablar de ella en absoluto. Esta era nuestra noche, nuestra cita.

Ella no tenia nada que ver con esto.

Y ella está.

Y debido a la niña que peleaba con el sueño al final del pasillo, ella siempre estaría.

Sin embargo, hablar de Marie significaba pensar en Marie. Y, con Edward, significaba pensar en ella en pasado. Ese no era un asunto que yo estuviera lista para enfrentar.

Durante la mayor parte de mi vida adulta, sólo había visto a Marie en ráfagas esporádicas. Ella había entrado y salido de mi vida basándose en lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Yo sólo quería una familia. Así que, cuando llamaba a mi puerta a las tres de la mañana, la dejaba entrar. A veces, se quedaba unos días. A veces, unas horas.

Ocasionalmente, un mes o dos bajo la promesa de que ella se estaba limpiando y recuperando. Pero nunca duró.

Por recomendaciones de Alice, me mudé a Puerto Rico para escapar de la constante necesidad de estresarme sobre dónde estaba o con quién estaba. Me estaba matando. No estaba segura de qué, si es que había algo, que un océano entre nosotros pudiera resolver, pero hizo maravillas para mi salud mental. Y, para Marie, saber finalmente que no había nadie a quien recurrir parecía servir para que ella comprobara la realidad.

Durante dos años, Marie se tranquilizó. Empezamos C.R. Swan Le envié fotos por correo electrónico. Los imprimía y luego los cubría con pintura. La mayoría de las veces, me las devolvía por correo, y algunos los enviaba ella misma al cliente. Lo que hacía por la noche o los fines de semana, yo no lo sabía. Pero cuando llamaba con una pregunta o una pieza personalizada para un cliente, ella siempre contestaba el teléfono. Y hablábamos. Sin peleas. Sin insultos.

Sin...todas las otras estupideces que parecían interponerse en el camino. Fue uno de los mejores períodos de mi vida, y aunque sólo la vi unas pocas veces durante esos años, me sentí realmente feliz de tener a mi hermana de vuelta.

Sin embargo, como dice el viejo refrán, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su final. En algún momento, Marie volvió a las drogas. Y a robar. Y obsesionada con la mujer de la foto del centro comercial. Dejó de responder a mis llamadas. Dejó de reírse.

Finalmente, dejó de pintar.

Vendí todo el inventario que nos quedaba, excepto algunos que guardé para mi colección personal. Y luego Alice y yo hicimos lo que pudimos para mantenerla viva. El mayor tiempo que había pasado sin ver a Marie fue de seis meses.

Ya habían pasado más de ocho meses y el tiempo me pesaba. La echaba mucho de menos. Pero era fácil fingir que seguía viva. Imaginar que tenía un nuevo novio y que estaba haciendo estragos con él. Tal vez estaba drogada y feliz, rebotando de casa en casa, y yo la estaba dejando ir, al estilo de amor duro. Tal vez estaba enojada conmigo otra vez por algo completamente fuera de mi control. Pero en mi subconsciente, mientras fingía ser ella y limpiaba el desastre que había dejado atrás, ella siempre estaba en algún lugar viviendo, respirando y no se había ido de la Tierra para siempre.

—No quiero hablar más de esto.

Las grandes manos de Edward cayeron sobre mis caderas. Aunque me dolía, la forma en que mi pulso se ralentizaba inmediatamente era casi ridículo.

Un escalofrío me erizó la piel cuando su boca se acercó a mi oído, su aliento cálido revoloteando sobre mi cuello. —Creo que tenemos que hablar de ella, cariño.

Podría ser el único elefante que aún no hemos liberado. Pensé que estábamos tratando de liberarme. Llévame de vuelta con Bella. Borra a Marie de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas.

Se acercó hasta que mi única opción era mirar hacia arriba o plantar mi cara en su pecho. A regañadientes, lo veo. —Sólo déjala ir.

—No estoy tratando de borrarla. Esta mierda entre nosotros... es difícil. Va a tomar mucho trabajo y no podemos andar de puntillas a través de las cosas difíciles de ambas partes para comenzar una relación con una base sólida. Pero escúchame cuando te digo esto: Estamos enfrentándonos a esto. No por las orillas. Sí. Quiero que seas Bella. Pero eso no es completamente egoísta. Un hombre te puso las manos encima porque pensó que eras Marie. El tipo de hombre que soy, espero que lo peor suceda en todo momento, y hasta ahora, la vida no me ha defraudado. Cuando ese imbécil te atacó, no importaba que hubiéramos tenido problemas. No importaba que estuviera tratando de hacer lo imposible y olvidar todo lo que había sentido por ti.

Todo lo que importaba era que estuvieras a salvo. Y me gustaría que siguieras así. No se trata de olvidar a Marie. No se trata de borrarla. Se trata de resolver un problema de frente. Y nuestro problema actual es que no creo que estés lista para despedirte de ella.

Abro la boca para discutir, pero eso había sido inquietantemente correcto, y aunque amaba y odiaba que él lo reconociera.

Amaba eso porque lo amo y significaba mucho que él notara y entendiera las cosas sobre mí mucho antes de que yo estuviera dispuesta a admitirlas.

Odiaba esto porque significaba que habían pasado más de ocho meses y yo estaba fallando en fingir, lo que significaba que aceptar que Marie se había ido para siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que yo no estaba lista para perderla todavía.

Las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos al mismo tiempo que le metí la cara en el pecho y le dije —Es más fácil ver a Isabella en su lápida. Soy Isabella. Así que parece un error tonto. Pero luego recuerdo que es ella la que está ahí. Y luego quiero que sea feliz. Siempre quiso ser yo. Así que sigo pensando que tal vez pueda vivir una vida fácil para ella. Puede haber un mundo en el que Marie ame a su hija y le enseñe a pintar y ellas hagan todas las cosas que ella solía amar. Pueden reírse de los animales y ella puede dormir en los brazos de un hombre que realmente la ama y que ya no le hará daño. No puedo arreglar el pasado por ella. Pero puedo arreglar el futuro.

Sus fuertes brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho mientras los sollozos me devoran.

—Leíste sus diarios, Edward. Eran todos tan oscuros y deprimentes.

Quiero que finalmente tenga algo bueno sobre lo que escribir.

—Pero yo quiero escribir ese futuro contigo, Bella—respira en la parte superior de mi cabello, abrazándome tan fuerte que era como si pensara que podía evitar que me desmoronara. Y seamos honestos. Era Edward.

Probablemente podría. Pero si no podía, sabía que se quedaría allí por el tiempo que yo necesitara, luchando una batalla perdida e intentándolo de todos modos.

—No tenemos que hablar de esto ahora. De hecho, no tenemos que volver a hablar de ello nunca más. Pero que sepas que siempre serás Bella para mí.

Mi corazón al mismo tiempo dolía y se elevaba. Yo también quería escribir ese futuro con él. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí. De pie en medio de su habitación, su cama a sólo unos metros de distancia. No me hizo ninguna pregunta, ni trató de darme ningún sabio consejo.

No había nada más que decir.

El hecho es que Marie estaba muerta. Que yo usara su identidad no iba a cambiar eso.

No habría ningún cuadro con su hija.

Nada de reírse de los animales.

No hay anotaciones en el diario decoradas con corazones y caras sonrientes.

Esa no era la vida de Marie.

Pero podría ser mía.

Con Edward.

Tenía una exitosa carrera como artista. Un hombre increíble que me abrazaba hasta que se le caían los brazos. Una hermosa niña que se parecía a mi madre, se reía como mi padre, y tenía cada parte de la actitud de mi hermana.

Y, de una forma u otra, Marie me la había dado todas.

Tal vez la respuesta no fue reescribir su vida.

Tal vez tenía razón y todo se trataba de abrazar a los míos.

O tal vez se trataba de aplazar lo inevitable y olvidar, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas más.

—Edward —susurré, arrastrando mis uñas por su espalda.

Se convirtió en piedra mientras deslizaba mi mano por la parte de atrás de su sudor. —Joder —dijo con voz ronca.

Extendiéndome en mis dedos del pies, le besé la base del cuello y murmuré —Ve a ver si está dormida.

Tomó mi boca en un beso necesitado, pero mientras me perdía en un sabor que quedaría grabado para siempre en mi memoria como Edward Cullen, apartándose de mi agarre.

Palpando a cada lado de mi cara, se alejó. —Para.

—No, no pares. Detenerse es malo —Traté de capturar su boca de nuevo, pero me mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Jesús, Bella. Tus mejillas ni siquiera están secas todavía.

Le tiré de la cintura. —Así que sécalas mientras me desnudas.

Soltando mi cara, dio un gran paso hacia atrás. Sólo eran unos pocos pies, pero por más desilusionada que me sentía, podría haber sido como una milla.

—No vamos a hacer esto. No después de eso.

Sin preocuparme por nada en el mundo y desesperada por olvidar, me saque la camisa por la cabeza, dejándome con un simple pero sexy sostén blanco.

Su mirada saltó a mis pechos, pero fue la forma en que se movió hacia mi cicatriz lo que hizo que el escalofrío bajara por mi columna vertebral.

—Bella—respiró. Después de darme una última revisión, se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la puerta. —No me hagas esto. No me hagas decirte que no. No lo tengo en mí.

Caminé más cerca y regué besos castos sobre su pecho definido.

—Si me dices que no, voy a tener que empezar a borrar estrellas en tu evaluación de citas.

Soltó un gruñido cuando rocé las puntas de mis dedos sobre la tela que cubría su dura longitud. Y en cuanto le metí una mano en la parte delantera de los pantalones, me levanto y me llevo a la cama.

Sonreí hacia la victoria, deseosa de cerrar el mundo y perderme en Edward de la forma en que se suponía que debía ser.

Me dejó caer en la cama y me siguió con la parte superior de su cuerpo, con las manos cayendo a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su beso fue profundo y ávido, encendiéndome todo, desde mis pezones hasta mi clítoris. Luchando con sus pantalones, los empujé con mis manos y mis pies.

Necesitaba sentirlo.

Para cerrar los ojos y bloquear el resto del mundo.

Sólo necesitaba unos minutos para apagar el lado de mi cerebro que me perseguía con todas las formas en que le había fallado a mi hermana.

Eso no era lo que iba a conseguir, porque en el siguiente segundo, Edward me volteó de lado y se metió en la cama detrás de mí, con el pecho al ras con mi espalda y el brazo sobre mis caderas.

—No lo vamos a hacer así —dijo con voz ronca.

Giré mis caderas, encontrando su polla, gruesa y parada. —Edward, por favor.

—Joder —siseó sujetándome con su brazo para detener mi movimiento. —Para. La última vez que estuve dentro de ti, pensé que eras ella. Que me condenen si la llevamos a la cama con nosotros otra vez. Estás sufriendo, y lo entiendo. Daría lo que fuera por poder hacer esta escala, pero no a riesgo de dañar lo que tenemos.

—No va a dañar nada—argumenté.

—Lo sé, porque no va a pasar — Sopló una larga exhalación y apoyó su barbilla sobre mi hombro. —Te amo. Quiero un futuro contigo. Quiero una familia y tal vez hasta un maldito perro. Pero, sobre todo, quiero un dormitorio donde no haya un fantasma sentado en la esquina. Así que duerme un poco y espero algo de separación. Marie siempre será parte de nuestras vidas, pero no aquí. No en esta cama. No cuando estoy dentro de ti. Y menos cuando te hago el amor por primera vez sabiendo que eres mi Bella.

Dios. Este hombre.

Me dolía el pecho. —¿Y si siempre está aquí?

—No lo estará.

—Pero Elizabeth...

Se acercó, deslizando un brazo bajo mi cabeza, así que nos estamos tocando en todos los puntos posibles, de la cabeza a los pies.

—Ella tampoco está aquí. Cuando esa puerta se cierra, Bella, somos tú y yo. Sólo tú y yo. Y eso no es por Marie. Si por algún milagro tenemos hijos en algún momento, ellos tampoco estarán aquí.

Apreté los ojos. —Edward, no puedo...

Me besó el hombro. —Hay otras maneras, Bella.

Tienes 27 años y el mundo cambia cada día más.

Dijiste que te quedaba un ovario. Lo he buscado. Hay tratamientos de fertilidad y subrogación. Adopción.

Cuidado de crianza. Las opciones para formar una familia son infinitas. Aunque no estoy sugiriendo que empecemos a intentarlo pronto. Me gustaría tener sexo contigo más de una vez primero. Tal vez te lleve a una cita en la que no haya cebras dando a luz y quesadillas escondidas bajo el sofá.

Dejé salir una risa ahogada. —A mí también me gustaría. —¿Qué parte? ¿Sexo, niños o quesadillas? —No lo sé. Tal vez los tres.

—De acuerdo. Entonces ve a dormir. Si nos distanciamos un poco de las cosas de las que hablamos esta noche, podremos empezar a trabajar en algunas de ellas, esperemos que más pronto que tarde.

Sonreí y me acurruca, enredando mis piernas con las suyas.

Mi corazón se desbordaba.

Él me amaba.

Quería un futuro conmigo, incluso una familia.

Y una vida que no involucra a los fantasmas de nuestro pasado.

Y Dios, quería todo eso más de lo que quería mi próximo aliento.

Rodó hacia un lado, golpeando algo en su mesita de noche y sumergiendo la habitación en la oscuridad.

Entonces, cuando regresó a mí, se acercó con su teléfono celular en la mano. En la pantalla había un video en vivo de Elizabeth, profundamente dormida en su cama, un animal de peluche de unicornio metido en su pecho.

Sonriendo, tomé el teléfono de su mano para verla mejor.

—Soy su padre. Mi trabajo es acosarla. Espera a que sea una adolescente.

Puse mi barbilla en mi hombro para captar su mirada. —¿Vas a ser el padre escondido en los arbustos cuando ella salga en su primera cita?

—No.

Cogió el teléfono y le echó un último vistazo antes de dejarlo a un lado. Usó su brazo alrededor de mis caderas para arrastrarme más profundamente en su curva.

Edward claramente tomó su trabajo de hacer cucharas muy en serio.

Entrecrucé nuestros dedos. —¿Y eso es porque nunca va a tener una cita?

—Ya lo entiendes.

Me reí hasta que nos unió las manos a la cicatriz. No coincidía con el suyo, dada nuestra diferencia de altura en ese momento. Pero era una línea sólida, un hilo que nos conectaba de maneras que nunca podrían ser adulterada.

Nuestra relación nació en una tragedia, pero yo tenía fe en que podíamos florecer en el destino de los segundos del otro lado.

El equipaje que ambos llevábamos era desalentador.

Y era el tipo permanente que no iba a desaparecer en la nada. Pero tal vez se desvanecería. Con el tiempo.

Con felicidad. Cuando los buenos tiempos que creáramos juntos finalmente superarán a los malos.

Íbamos a tener que luchar por cada momento de paz desde ahora hasta la eternidad. Pero no había nadie en el mundo a quien preferiría tener de mi lado.

La vida era loca y confusa, llena de vueltas y revueltas, de cambios y de lo inesperado como única constante.

Aunque, en ese segundo, ese segundo con sus brazos envueltos, uniéndonos como uno en vez de dos individuos, la vida finalmente se sintió hermosa de nuevo.

—Hey, Edward —susurré.

—Justo aquí, nena.

—Está dormida. ¿Eso significa que podemos terminar nuestra cita ahora? —Se rió. —No. Duérmete, Bella.

Esperé unos segundos y presioné mi trasero contra él. —¿Qué tal ahora?

—Dormir —refunfuñó, pero la forma en que su polla comenzó acrecer entre nosotros no me engañaba.

Guié su mano hacia mi pecho, sumergiendo sus dedos bajo la tela de mi sostén. —¿Qué tal ahora?

—Me pellizco el pezón. —Vete a dormir. Espacio y separación ¿recuerdas?

—Correcto. Por supuesto. Lo siento —respondí.

Aunque sospechaba que la disculpa no contenía mucho arrepentimiento ya que lo había dicho mientras frotaba mi culo sobre su polla.

—Jesucristo —maldijo.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—No.

Otro círculo. —¿Ahora?

—Mujer.

—Hombre —dije. Sí, con otro círculo tortuoso de mis caderas.

La barba de su barbilla me rozaron el hombro mientras agitaba la cabeza. —Bella, para. En serio, cariño. Ahora no.

El rechazo no me dolía tanto como el dolor entre las piernas.

Sabía que me deseaba. La prueba estaba casi apuñalándome por la espalda.

Sólo intentaba hacer lo correcto.

Fue admirable. De verdad. Incluso si apestaba. Mucho.

—Biiiiiiien —resoplé, pateando una pierna libre de la manta, tratando de no sentirme cómoda con el calor que aún me lamía la piel. Debo haber ajustado mi almohada una docena de veces, volteándola de un lado a otro, buscando la frescura. Mi cabello lo abofeteó en la cara muchas veces, pero no se movió ni expresó ninguna queja.

Me llevó un tiempo, pero finalmente me resigné. El drama y la emoción del día se apoderó de mi cuerpo sin sentido. Dormir en la cama con Edward no fue exactamente una tortura. Bueno, quiero decir, lo fue.

Pero también fue un buen cambio de ritmo después de años de dormir sola.

La conciencia acababa de empezar a abandonarme, llevándome al feliz crepúsculo a medio camino entre el sueño y el conocimiento, cuando lo oí. Estaba contando tan suavemente que no podía estar segura si estaba diciendo números o simplemente marcando los segundos.

Había un claro diez antes de que lo sintiera ponerse de pie.

Sin él allí para apoyarme, me volteé hacia atrás. —¿Edward?

No contestaba. Al menos no con palabras. Escuché el crujido de la tela, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrir los ojos, mis pantalones cortos y bragas fueron arrancados de mis piernas.

Sonreí, victoriosa. Cayó en el siguiente latido cuando su dedo abrió un camino a través de mi humedad, yendo directamente a mi clítoris.

—Oh, Dios —lloré.

Tiró de la parte delantera de mi sostén hacia abajo, liberando mi pecho, y en el mismo movimiento fluido en el que dos de sus dedos entraron en mí, su cálida boca se selló sobre mi pezón.

Me arqueé de la cama, y el deseo volvió a mi sistema como una tormenta. Cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas disparó rayos mientras las olas de mi inminente liberación surgían justo al lado de la orilla.

Enhebré mis dedos en la parte superior de su cabello, moviéndome con él mientras cambiaba su atención de un pecho a otro.

—Edward —suspiré, el sonido tan erótico sin otra razón que su nombre.

Su cabeza apareció de repente. —Mierda. Te necesito, Bella.

Demasiado.

—Sí —suspiré, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para arrastrarlo hacia abajo.

Capturó mi boca, su lengua serpenteando para batirse en duelo con la mía en una urgencia y sin aliento. Su mano desapareció de nuevo entre mis piernas, la parte de atrás de sus nudillos encendiendo más chispas mientras se guiaba hacia mi apertura.

Se detuvo un segundo y juro que la espera fue agonizante.

—¿Bella? —dijo, la pregunta era clara. No podía tener hijos, pero el sexo sin protección con alguien era más que la posibilidad de un embarazo.

—Confío en ti. Siempre he confiado en ti, Edward.

Un estruendo masculino hizo vibrar su pecho y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron a la luz de la luna mientras se hundía profundamente. Estirando y reclamando, se detuvo, dándole a mi cuerpo tiempo para adaptarse. Tiempo que no quería.

Giré mis caderas, urgiéndolo hacia adelante en una súplica que no perdió ni negó.

Era Edward. Casi todo en él era gentil, desde la forma en que sus labios subían por mi cuello hasta la forma en que sus manos recorrían mis pechos.

Pero no había nada suave o controlado en la forma en que cada Golpe se aceleraba. El calor y el poder irradiaban a través de él. Los músculos de su espalda se ondulaban bajo mis dedos, y de vez en cuando, miraba a ese abad deforme que era todo suyo y hermoso por ello.

—Joder, eres increíble —murmuró cuando se detuvo momentáneamente y yo lo monté desde abajo. Su mano se acercó a mi cicatriz, no cubriéndola porque era un recordatorio feo, sino sosteniéndola como si pudiera absorberla, como si fuera suya.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me desmoronara en el océano del clímax, retorciéndome debajo de él.

Y no estaba muy lejos de mí, sus golpes se volvieron impredecibles y embriagadores mientras buscaba su propia liberación.

Se convirtió en una carrera frenética para quien pudiera caer primero del borde del olvido.

Gané.

Aunque sospechaba que él me dejaría.

Sólo unos segundos después, maldijo y enterró su cara en mi cuello. Podía sentir las sílabas de mi nombre contra mi cuello. No oí mi nombre, pero el aliento de la B que soplaba sobre mi piel fue seguido por el toque de su lengua en la doble L.

Jadeando y estrujado a fondo, se derrumbó encima de mí, moviendo la parte superior de su cuerpo una fracción hacia un lado para que ambos pudiéramos respirar sin que él rompiera nuestra conexión.

Saciada y con una sonrisa, cerré los ojos y quemé ese segundo en mi memoria. No tenía idea de adónde nos iba a llevar la vida. De alguna manera, esto se sentía como el comienzo de un nuevo día.

En otras maneras, ese comienzo había ocurrido dieciocho años antes cuando yo era una niña y él había sido un niño quebrado y esta fue la culminación.

Pero mientras yacía sobre mí, su cuerpo se unió al mío, se sintió como un final.

El fin de la lucha.

El fin de la incertidumbre.

Y, con suerte, si los deseos y las oraciones realmente funcionaban, sería el fin de una vida de dolor que nos había estado maldiciendo a ambos.

—Te perdono —susurré.

Su cabeza se levantó tan rápido que me preocupe por su cuello. — ¿Por qué?

—Por ser malo y hacerme esperar.

Sus labios se inclinaron hacia arriba hasta convertirse en una sonrisa, y todavía la llevaba puesta mientras bajaba la boca para un beso demasiado breve. —No te estaba haciendo esperar. Te estaba haciendo dormir. Yo quería la separación.

Le aparte el pelo de la frente. —Eso no tiene sentido.

—Tiene mucho sentido. El sueño es una división clara. Te duermes, te despiertas, es un día diferente.

—¿Qué hay de las siestas? Ese no es un día diferente.

—Sí, lo es. Tal vez no en el calendario. Pero si te acuestas después de estar enojado o disgustado, duermes unas horas, te despiertas confundido pero probablemente ya no estás enojado. Hay un claro empalme en tus emociones cuando te duermes y despiertas.

Quería follarte. También quería separarme de todas esas otras cosas. Así que esperé el empalme.

Ladré una carcajada. —Ni siquiera me dormí.

Sus labios se inclinaron hacia una sonrisa torcida. —Sí, lo hiciste.

Roncando y babeando y todo eso.

—No lo hice. Apenas estaba en la inconsciencia. Te oí contar hasta diez.

—¿Pero me escuchaste contar hasta mil primero? —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y dentada.

Probablemente no era la sonrisa más atractiva de su repertorio, pero era juguetona y todavía estaba dentro de mí, con su peso encima de mí. Y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos como si nunca quisiera apartar la vista.

Por lo tanto, oficialmente era mi sonrisa favorita de todas.

Pasé mi dedo por su labio inferior y luego me senté una fracción para besarlo. —Te amo.

Su rostro era cálido, no se veía ni una pizca de culpa en sus bellos rasgos. —Yo también te amo.

—Vamos a hacer que esto funcione, ¿verdad? Vamos a hacer esto juntos.

—Sí, Bella. De ahora en adelante, lo que venga a nuestro camino, lo que sea que pase. Vamos a hacer esto.

Necesitaba ir al baño y limpiarme, pero no tenía prisa. Así que, cuando se sumergió para besarme de nuevo, su boca se abrió mientras su lengua rodaba con la mía, viví en esos segundos por todo lo que valían.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

marifer. cullenpotter

ichigoneeko

Guest

Valentina Paez

tulgarita


	52. Capitulo Cuarenta y ocho

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Veinte**

**Edward**

Mis pasos eran ligeros mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mi cama estaba vacía cuando me desperté, y una breve parada en la habitación de Elizabeth mostró que la cama de ella también estaba vacía, pero el aroma de los panqueques inundaba mi nariz.

Me detuve en el escalón inferior y me senté tranquilamente, disfrutando del espectáculo que eran mis chicas.

—Cuatro más uno —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Cinco.

—Seis más uno.

—Siete.

—Veintinueve más setenta y tres.

Bella se movía de lado a lado. —Umm...

Las piernas de Elizabeth colgaban, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se sentaba en un taburete de bar en el mostrador, aún usando su camisón favorito de Minnie Mouse. Bella estaba en la estufa de espaldas a las escaleras y usando los mismos pantalones cortos de dormir que le había arrancado la noche anterior. Usaba una camiseta sin mangas diferente, pero podía ver el contorno de su sostén. Considerando que no lo había visto en el piso de mi dormitorio, asumí que era el mismo que le había quitado unas horas más temprano, después de la segunda vez que tomé su cuerpo, pero antes de la ducha, justo cuando el sol se había puesto en el horizonte, cuando ella se había corrido sobre mis dedos.

A medida que miraba su trasero, mientras ella volteaba los panqueques, decidí que si no fuera por mi hija, habríamos empezado esta mañana con café, panqueques, y ella doblada sobre el mostrador mientras yo la tomaba por detrás.

Pero siempre tendríamos el más tarde esa noche.

Y la noche siguiente.

Y la noche siguiente.

Y la noche después...

—Ciento dos —contestó Bella.

—Diez más mil.

Su rostro era cálido mientras se giraba, una espátula en su mano.

—Mil diez.

—Guau —suspiro Elizabeth. —Eres buena.

Fue difícil no reírse cuando Bella hizo una reverencia y luego tomo una rebanada de pan que yo sabía que era tostada con aguacate. Y eso se basaba en poco más que el asco en la cara de Elizabeth cuando Bella le dio un mordisco.

Recostado de espaldas, apoyé mi codo en el escalón que estaba encima de mí y miré la belleza de todo esto.

Bella no era su madre, pero así era la familia. Una familia feliz.

Una familia sana. El tipo de familia para siempre.

Nunca pensé que tendría algo así, y mucho menos que podría dárselo a Elizabeth. Salir con un padre soltero era una pesadilla. Entre el trabajo y tratar de ser madre y padre para mi hija, no tuve mucho tiempo para construir confianza o una relación. La idea de presentarle una mujer a mi hija que podría o no quedarse era aterrador. Elizabeth tenía un gran corazón; se habría encariñado. Básicamente como lo hizo con Bella.

Pero por muy extraña que hubiera sido nuestra situación, este era posiblemente el único camino que me a llevado a un punto en el que me llena hasta el borde de la felicidad mientras veo a mi mujer de pie en la cocina, haciendo panqueques con mi hija.

Bella me había mentido. Mucho.

Pero el perdón había sido parte de nuestro vínculo desde el primer día.

Esto no sería diferente.

—Ochenta y siete más doce — preguntó Elizabeth.

Bella respondió, pero no con una respuesta.

—¿Edward? ¿Sabes estás? —¡Atrapado!

Sonriendo como el maldito tonto que era, me levanté y me dirigí a ellas. —¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí? —Batio sus pestañas y miró a lo lejos mientras se acariciaba el pecho. —Porque mi corazón estaba agitado —Le guiño un ojo a Elizabeth. —No, estoy bromeando. Te oí bajar.

—¡Hola, papi!

Fui hacía a mi hija primero, besándole la cabeza.

—¿Cómo dormiste, nena?

—Bien. Hasta que una cebra me atacó.

—¿Qué? —La volteé sobre el taburete e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás para inspeccionar su cara. —Bella dijo que era sólo un sueño.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste, loca? Soy el mejor defensor de cebras del mundo —Bella aclaró su garganta. —Ella, um, me despertó. Cuando entró en tu habitación esta mañana. Y me encontró... durmiendo en tu cama. Le dije que se lo explicarías cuando despertaras. Su teoría es que también tuve una pesadilla y me metí en tu cama —Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Aunque ha habido alguna conversación acerca de que nos casemos porque la mamá y el papá de Jacob duermen en la misma cama y tienen bebés, porque Jacob dice que los bebés se hacen cuando las mamás y los papás duermen en la misma cama. A veces de besos, pero también de lucha libre. —Me mostró un par de ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te importaría explicarlo?

—Ohhhhh —balbucee, devolviendo la mirada a Elizabeth.

Sabía que su entrada era una posibilidad cuando abrí la puerta después de la ducha. Ya no venía a menudo a mi habitación, pero de vez en cuando venía a mi habitación, como en el caso de las cebras que atacan. Bella había argumentado que debía dormir en la habitación de huéspedes hasta que nos estableciéramos un poco más y nos sintiéramos cómodos contándole a Elizabeth sobre nuestra relación. Pero de ninguna manera después de los últimos días, malditas semanas, meses, que habíamos tenido yo iba a dejarla salir a hurtadillas de mi cama. Además, Elizabeth ya nos había descubierto cuando creía que se llamaba Marie. Ella había sido la que originalmente me preguntó si la amaba y eso fue antes de que realmente amara a Bella. O al menos antes de que lo admitiera yo mismo.

Pero ahora...

No tenía sentido guardar secretos.

Aspiré profundamente, miré a mi hija a los ojos y le dije —Creo que estoy enamorado de Bella.

—Edward —siseó Bella, pero no le quité los ojos de encima a mi Lizzie Bell.

Su cara permaneció en blanco. —¿Por eso ella estaba durmiendo en tu cama?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿te casaste? —Me reí. —No. Por ahora, sólo es mi novia.

—Como yo y Jacob.

—No —dije, con firmeza. —No tienes edad para tener un novio. Y mucho menos un experto en amor como Jacob.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¿La besaste?

—Sí.

—Edward —regañó Bella.

—¿En la boca? —_Entre otros lugares_. —Sí.

Se encogió de hombros. —Así como yo y Jacob.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Esa era una batalla para otro día, quizás cuando tuviera a su novio en un contenedor de carga que se dirigiera a la Antártida.

—Claro. Bien. Lo que sea. Como tú y Jacob. ¿Te parece bien? Bella y yo juntos.

—¿Se van a casar? —Era mi turno de encoger los hombros. — Eventualmente, algún día.

—Edward —respiró Bella, pero estaba respirando y ya no regañaba.

—¿Vivirá aquí para siempre?

—Cuando nos casemos. Sí.

—¿Puede dormir sobre mi colchoneta?

—No.

Ella arrugó la nariz adorablemente. —¿A veces? Por favor.

Apoyé mi mano en su mandíbula y rocé mi pulgar de un lado a otro de su mejilla. —Está bien, de acuerdo.

Algunas veces ella puede dormir en tu colchoneta. ¿Estas bien con que ella sea la novia de papi?

—Claro —chirrio con una blanca y torcida sonrisa.

—Espera, si te casas y Bella tiene un bebé, ¿saldrá de su trasero? —Sonreí y miré a mi nueva novia, que estaba al otro lado de la encimera, luciendo una mirada que cayó en algún lugar en medio de la adoración, la diversión y el horror. Esperé a que me contestara, pero ella levantó las manos para rendirse y volvió a hacer panqueques.

Riendo, abrí la boca y me incliné para susurrar —Dios, espero que no.

Elizabeth reflejó mi posición y respondió —Yo también. Eso sería tan asqueroso.

—Tan, tan asqueroso.

Ella sonrió.

Sonreí.

Bella siguió moviendo la cabeza.

Pero me sentí como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

Y así de fácil, decirle a mi hija que Bella y yo estábamos saliendo había terminado. Con todo lo mucho que ella la amaba, no esperaba mucho de ella. Aunque probablemente tenía que agradecerle a Jacob por prepararla para algo de eso. Y sólo por esa razón, consideraría enviarlo por correo a algún lugar del Caribe en vez de a la Antártida.

Con las manos bajo los brazos, la levanté del taburete, robando un abrazo y un beso rápido antes de ponerla de pie. —Por qué no te vistes y yo ayudo a Bella a terminar de cocinar.

—¿Vamos a algún lado?

—¿Quizás?

Rebotando en la punta de los dedos de sus pies. —¿Puedo usar un vestido?

Me mofé. —Uh... Absolutamente. Insisto.

Se rió y luego se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

—¡Agárrate a la barandilla! —Bella llamó detrás de ella.

Y que me condenen si no me enamoré de nuevo.

—Oye —murmuré en la parte de atrás de su cabello mientras la envolvía con mis brazos por detrás.

Ella apagó la estufa antes de girarse a mi alcance.

—No puedo creer que le dijeras eso. Tenía una historia muy elaborada, paso a paso de qué esperar cuando encuentres a una mujer durmiendo en la cama de tu padre preparada para ella.

—¿Entonces por qué me esperaste para decírselo?

—Porque es tu hija.

Le sonreí y picoteé sus labios. Me encanto que me hubiera esperado. Me encantaba que ella siempre hubiera sido cuidadosa con los límites y teniendo en cuenta los mejores intereses de Elizabeth.

Principalmente, la amaba. —Bueno, te lo agradezco. Y para mostrar mi eterna gratitud, ¿por qué no llevo a mis hermosas chicas a almorzar? Esme va a quedarse con ella mientras nos reunimos con la policía en tu casa, pero después de eso, hay un lugar increíble en la ciudad que tiene mimosas para ti y esculturas de hielo que le encantan a Elizabeth.

—Probablemente sea una buena idea. Ella no va a comer esto. Traté de meter zanahorias y avena en los panqueques, pero creo que me atrapó.

Arrugue mi labio. —Querido Dios, ¿por qué harías eso? —Ella me miró con ira. —Es saludable. Las verduras son buenas.

—Sí. Pero esto son panqueques. No se supone que sean saludables.

Literalmente, tiene la palabra pastel en el nombre.

—Pero eso no significa… —El zumbido en la puerta la interrumpió. Eran las nueve de la mañana de un domingo; nadie debería de estar en mi puerta.

Incluso Jasper sabía que eso era así. —Ve a vestirte, me desharé de quienquiera que sea, y nos encontraremos aquí en veinte minutos, ¿sí?

—Podría ser Alice. Probablemente te oyó mencionar las palabras desayuno tardío y mimosas y se teletransportó aquí por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Me reí. —Si ella me permite investigar en su descubrimiento de la teletransportación está más que invitada a almorzar con nosotros.

Se rió y se levantó sobre los dedos de los pies para besarme, inhalando con la misma veneración y satisfacción que yo sentía en el centro de mi alma.

El maldito timbre sonó de nuevo.

—Ve —le dije, dándole una suave cachetada a su trasero. —Ve a ver a Elizabeth también.

Probablemente ya se haya probado setenta y cuatro vestidos, dejándolos por todo el suelo.

—¿Sólo setenta y cuatro? —Ella se rió.

Caminamos juntos, separándonos al pie de las escaleras. Ella subió, y yo me dirigí a la pantalla que mostraba la puerta principal al lado de mi puerta.

Y fue entonces cuando mi sonrisa cayó y mi estómago se agrío.

Emmett y Rose estaban sentados en su camioneta en la puerta.

Amaba a mi hermano, pero no era el momento para una visita. Él vivía a horas de distancia; no era como si estuviera en el vecindario y decidiera pasar por aquí. La última vez que apareció, acorraló a Bella y la asustó mucho. Por supuesto él había tenido algunas preocupaciones bastante válidas, pero esa mierda no iba a volver de nuevo. Por eso, después de apretar el botón para abrir la puerta, salí en vez de invitarlo a entrar.

Rose salió del coche primero, corriendo por los escalones. —Lo siento —susurró mientras me abrazaba. —Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué?

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró por encima de su hombro mientras mi hermano salía del vehículo.

—Hablé con Jasper sobre hacer algunas cosas para tu cumpleaños y me dijo que Bella se estaba quedando contigo. Pensé que eso era algo bueno y... mierda... bueno se lo mencioné a Emmett. Y puede que se haya cabreado. Y también puede haberme insistido en que condujéramos hasta aquí para hacerte entrar en razón.

Me quejé internamente. Maldito Emmett. El hombre pasó años evitando todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo y con nuestro pasado. Entonces encuentro a una mujer que me hace feliz, conoce y acepta cada esqueleto de mi armario, y ama a mi hija como si fuera suya porque de alguna manera es suya y de repente siente la necesidad de traer su culo hacia aquí para arruinarlo todo?

Que se joda.

Ella pone una cara de susto. —Advertencia: Está muy enojado.

—Bueno, va a tener que superarlo de verdad. Esta no es su vida.

Esto no es asunto suyo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y luego corriendo hacia un lado mientras Emmett subía los escalones.

—Si sigues apareciendo así, podría empezar a pensar que realmente me extrañas —dije, colocándome frente a la puerta. Si estaba aquí para ser un imbécil, no iba a hacerlo dentro con mi mujer y mi hija.

Caminó hacia mí, empujando sus gafas de sol hasta la cabeza. —No tendría que seguir apareciendo así si estuvieras actuando como un ser humano normal, no como un adolescente dominado por un coño

—Mierda —susurró Rose.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? ¿Me extrañas?

—Vete a la mierda. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?

—¿Ella? —Le pregunte, sólo para ser un imbécil.

—Marie o Isabella. O como putas mierda sea que la llames ahora.

—Sólo Bella. Y, actualmente, se está vistiendo para que podamos ver a la policía en su casa.

Se posiciona más frente de mí y pone sus manos en sus caderas. — Por favor, dime que eso es para que puedas entregar su culo por fraude.

—¿Qué fraude?

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Ed. Esto es una mierda y lo sabes. Esa perra ha estado jugando contigo durante meses, así que tu solución es mudarla a tu casa y darle acceso ilimitado a tu hija? ¿Qué coño te pasa?

—Mi visión se tornó roja, y me acerco a él hasta que nuestros pechos se golpearon. —Cuida tu maldita boca cuando hables de ella. ¿Me has entendido? Esta es mi maldita casa. No puedes aparecer arrojando mierda de la que no sabes nada.

—¿Crees que no sé nada de esto? Yo soy el que lo descubrió. Rose le tiró de su brazo. —Emmett, vamos. Detente. Se la sacudió. —Métete en el coche

—¿Por qué no nos subimos los dos al auto y volvemos después de que hayas tenido la oportunidad de tranquilizarte?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa asesina de desprecio. —Sube al auto, Rose.

Esto no es asunto tuyo.

Me entrecruce entre ellos dos. —Tampoco es asunto tuyo.

Él me apuñaló con un dedo en el pecho. —Tú eres mi asunto, Edward. Desde el día que papá murió. Te guste o no. Y te lo estoy diciendo: Esta mujer es una maldita mala noticia. Su hermana estaba loca. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que ella es diferente? Ya era lo suficientemente malo que no quisieras presentar cargos contra ella. ¿Pero ahora la tienes compartiendo tu cama? ¿En qué estás pensando? Ella es una maldita mentirosa patológica.

—¿Quieres hablar de mentirosos, Emmett? Vamos a pararnos en el puto espejo.

No sé por qué lo dije.

Tal vez porque había sido un carbón caliente en mi garganta, ardiendo y con ampollas durante dieciocho años.

Tal vez porque finalmente rompí la represa contándole a Bella las fotos que encontramos pero que nunca reportamos.

Tal vez porque estaba enojado porque actuaba como un idiota sin saber nada de ella.

Pero, sin importar la razón, era la verdad.

—¿Disculpa? —siseó.

Me acerqué más, forzándolo a bajar uno de los escalones de ladrillo. —Quieres actuar como si fueras un pez gordo y poderoso ahora. Quieres pretender que ella no tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo.

Quieres descartar el hecho de que es una buena persona que tomó una decisión estúpida. Pero después del suceso del centro comercial, te importaba un bledo mentir cuando te convenía.

Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron. —Eso fue diferente.

—Correcto. Completamente diferente porque, la última vez que lo comprobé, Bella no mató a nadie.

Tampoco encubrió a un asesino a pesar de que gradualmente disolvía su alma como ácido todos los días durante más de la mitad de su vida. Y ella no quemó nuestra única prueba de que Anthony había matado a doce personas en la década anterior al tiroteo mientras yo aún estaba en el quirófano, luchando por seguir vivo después de haber tomado dos balas de ese maníaco. Y sé que odias hablar de esto y piensas que deberíamos dejarlo en el pasado, pero lo que ella hizo ni siquiera se acercó a las cosas que hemos hecho en nombre de la autopreservación.

Así que, si quieres quedarte aquí, en mi porche, y condenar a mi mujer por ser una mentirosa, entonces vas a tener que reconocer tus malditos pecados primero.

—Dios mío —jadeo Rose. —¿Anthony mató a gente antes del tiroteo?

Todo el cuerpo de Emmett se hinchó, y sus ojos se llenaron de ira. — ¿Estamos ventilando esta mierda ahora?. No importa quién esté cerca, ¿eh?

—Ella es tu esposa. Ella debería saber lo que hicimos. Deberías habérselo dicho hace años.

Su cara destellaba veneno. —¿Le contaste a Isabella sobre esto?

Baje un escalón más, obligándolo a volver a bajar.

—Seguro que lo hice. Y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. Me he estado ahogando en lo que ese hombre hizo durante una eternidad. Apenas he mantenido la cabeza por encima del agua. Cada vez que intento recuperar el aliento, la culpa me golpea más fuerte. Te lo juro, si no fuera por Elizabeth, la mayoría de los días no querría volver a salir a la superficie.

—Pero luego vino Bella. Ella no me mira como un monstruo. Para ella, no soy el hijo de Anthony. O el chico responsable del tiroteo. Sólo soy yo. Defectuoso, jodido, y jadeando por oxígeno. Y ella está bien con eso. Así que vete. Lárgate de mi entrada. Vete a tu casa. Guarda tus secretos. Pero no te atrevas a venir a preguntarme qué diablos me pasa. Sabes lo que me pasa. Y tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías saber que cuando encuentras un solo trozo de felicidad, te aferras a el —Me detuve lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. —Acostúmbrate a Bella.

Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte. No ahora. Nunca jamás. ¿Lo entiendes?

Su mandíbula se tensó mientras mantenía mi mirada. —Oh, lo entiendo, hermano. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Tal vez la merezcas después de todo.

—Extendiendo la mano, agarró la mano de Rose y le dio un fuerte tirón. —Vamos

—Emmett, espera —instó ella.

—Vámonos —rugió, marchándose, arrastrándola detrás de él.

Me miró por encima del hombro y me dijo —Lo siento

—Está bien. —Señalé la espalda de Emmett. —Siento que tengas que lidiar con eso —Ella puso los ojos en blanco y trotó para seguir el ritmo de su marido. Ella se subió con cautela a la camioneta mientras él se sentaba, con un portazo en la puerta.

Esta no era nuestra primera pelea. Tampoco sería la última.

Pero sería la última hasta que él pudiera averiguar cómo aceptar a mi familia.

Una familia que ahora incluía a Bella.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	53. Capitulo Cuarenta y Nueve

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

**Bella**

Edward estaba de mal humor cuando íbamos de camino a mi casa a ver a la policía. Me cogió de la mano y se esforzó por cubrirla con una sonrisa, pero la energía enojada que se desprendía de él estaba a punto de asfixiarlo.

Me dijo que Emmett había aparecido.

Me dijo que Emmett había actuado como un imbécil.

Me dijo que le había dicho a Emmett que se fuera hasta que dejara de ser un imbécil.

Ninguna de estas cosas me sorprendió, aunque estaba bastante entusiasmada con esta última, porque Emmett era de hecho un imbécil, así que no pensé que tendría que aguantarlo de nuevo en un futuro próximo.

Esto fue un gran alivio.

Así que, mientras íbamos a mi casa con Edward cabreado, mi sonrisa era genuina y mi respiración era fácil, aunque esto me hacía sentir un poco culpable.

Pero sólo un poco.

Cuando llegamos a mi entrada, ese alivio desapareció y una bola gigante de ansiedad tomó su lugar. Había cinta de la escena del crimen cubriendo mi puerta principal y tres autos de policía en mi entrada. Estoy segura de que al viejo Harry, el vecino, le encantaba esto. Probablemente ya había puesto una carta en mi buzón comparando el crimen antes y después que yo me mudara, incluyendo estadísticas sobre la caída en picado del valor de su propiedad por mi culpa. El hombre no sabía cómo reciclar, pero podía producir una carta con palabras fuertes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward mientras aparcaba el auto.

—Sí. Aunque probablemente voy a tener que mudarme.

—Está muerto, cariño. No va a volver para causarte ningún problema.

—Sí, pero Harry no. Y puede parecer viejo, pero créeme, su lista de mierda es un lugar peligroso para estar. Hay una razón por la que conseguí esta casa por un robo.

Se ríe. —Entonces, ¿estás bien? —Le di un apretón de manos. —¿Lo estás tu? ¿Después de lo que pasó con Emmett? —Me besa la parte de atrás de los nudillos. —Sí, nena. Estoy bien. Te lo

prometo. Acabemos con esto para que podamos llevar a Lizzie a la ciudad para almorzar.

—¿Podemos ir a Central Park también? Mi padre solía llevarnos allí a veces los fines de semana. Su vieja panadería sigue en Times Square. Escuché que el tipo que lo compró es un imbécil, pero aún así venden garras de oso. Me encantaría comprarle uno a Lizzie y luego mostrarle dónde jugábamos Marie y yo.

Me agarró por la nuca, me encontró a mitad de camino sobre la consola central y me besó. Casto y dulce, pero era Edward, así que también estaba lleno de amor absoluto. —Entonces parece que después del almuerzo, tendremos garras de oso y nos iremos a Central Park.

Sonreí mucho y le miré fijamente a los ojos verdes.

No importaba que mi vida estuviera totalmente desordenada y que estuviéramos sentados frente a mi casa con cinta de la policía al otro lado de la puerta. Pensé que quizás Marie siempre había tenido razón. Yo fui la afortunada.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Bella.

—Tienes que llamarme Marie, ¿recuerdas?

Frunció los labios. —Te llamaré nena, bebé, cariño, hermosa, y tal vez hasta hermosura. Pero no te llamaré Marie. ¿De acuerdo?

No discutí porque me gustaban todos esos. —Me parece justo.

Me besó de nuevo, y luego ambos salimos del auto.

Inmediatamente tomó mi mano de nuevo mientras caminábamos por la acera de enfrente, donde tres jóvenes oficiales estaban parados hablando.

—Sra. Swan —el más joven de los tres saludó cuando nos acercamos.

Estaba envejeciendo o el Otro PD estaba pescando desde la piscina de la academia de policía junior.

—Esa soy yo. Este es mi, um… —Le mostré una sonrisa a Edward. — Mi novio, Edward Cullen.

El labio estoico de Edward se movió como en los viejos tiempos y me causó mariposas en el estómago. No hace mucho tiempo que él había estado en este mismo lugar, enojado y preocupado de que yo estuviera aquí para llevarme a su hija. Ni en un millón de años había soñado que estaríamos aquí de la mano, comprometidos y enamorados, en la cúspide de una vida juntos.

Dios, la vida era una locura a veces.

—Encantado de conocerte —contestó, cogiendo la mano del oficial para darle un apretón de manos.

—¿Estará el detective Jenks por aquí? Él ha sido con quien he estado en contacto durante los últimos días.

Arquee mis cejas. —¿Tu contacto? ¿Por qué no tengo un contacto?

—Me entrecerró los ojos.—¿Dije contacto?

—¿Eso es lo que oí?

Se mordió el labio mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Tan malditamente sexy.

—Uh... él acaba de irse —dijo el joven oficial, moviendo su mirada entre nosotros. —Hemos acabado ahí dentro. Tenemos varias huellas que coinciden con las de Diego White. Un drogadicto a lo grande. Un criminal a tiempo parcial. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nadie. Sólo necesitamos que eches un vistazo a tu alrededor y veas lo que falta para que podamos ponerlo en el informe y entonces estaremos fuera de tu vista. Esperemos que sea para siempre — Me sonrió y luego levantó la barbilla al otro policía que estaba junto a la puerta. —Déjalos entrar.

El agarre de Edward en mi mano se apretaba mientras subíamos los escalones hacia la puerta. Era dulce que él se preocupara. Innecesariamente, pero dulce.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Son sólo cosas, ¿recuerdas? —Asintió con la cabeza. —Tal vez. Pero en caso de que eso cambie, me quedaré cerca.

Aww! Dulce Edward era el mejor.

Me incliné a su lado mientras entrábamos. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando encontramos mi sala de estar cubierta de polvo de huellas dactilares, pero por lo demás intacta. Las pinturas de Marie todavía colgaban de las paredes, y después de unos días de permanecer en la casa de Edward, el brillo de los colores parecía más embriagador que nunca.

—Mi casa es mucho más bonita que la tuya —le dije.

—No estoy seguro de que bonita sea la palabra. Más colorida puede ser más preciso.

—Está bien estar celoso. Es una emoción humana natural. Igual te amo.

Me sonrió agitando la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos al garaje primero. Era donde yo había estado guardando todas las cajas de Marie que ella me había enviado por correo a Puerto Rico. Aún no las había revisado, pero cuando abrí la puerta, estaba claro que alguien más lo había hecho. Todas habían sido abiertas, arrojadas y esparcidas de un lado a otro. No parecía ser mucho más que un montón de ropa y zapatos, aunque pude ver algunos de sus materiales de arte esparcidos por todas partes.

Yo estaba feliz.

Estaba enamorada.

Tenía un gran día planeado con almuerzo tardío, tiempo perdido que recuperar y Elizabeth.

El garaje podría esperar.

—Sí, todo parece estar bien ahí fuera —dije, cerrando la puerta.

Edward me miró con cautela, pero estratégicamente lo ignoré.

Teníamos tiempo de ocuparnos de eso más tarde.

Nuestra siguiente parada fue mi estudio, y oh, joder.

Había pintura por todas partes. Los cuadros que una vez habían sido apilados contra la pared estaban rotos y destrozados hasta el punto de que no podía ver el suelo. Tenía un seguro. Pero yo no lo reclamaría. Eran sólo un montón de basura. En cierto modo, fue liberador verlos tirados allí. Al menos ahora podría dejar de intentar ser alguien que no era.

No. El simbolismo no se me escapó.

—Maldición —murmuré, señalando el espacio en blanco en la pared donde una vez había colgado el cuadro de Elizabeth.

Sin duda había encontrado su inoportuna desaparición y estaba escondido en algún lugar entre los escombros.

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward. —Esa era sólo una mala réplica.

Compré el original—Él me guiñó el ojo.

Una fuerte risa surgió de mi garganta. —Claro que lo hiciste.

Subimos las escaleras. Era extraño la forma en que todo estaba en su lugar, ni siquiera una pintura torcida en el pasillo. Sin embargo, mi dormitorio era una zona de desastre. Era muy parecido al garaje, con la excepción de que mi ropa, mis zapatos y mis joyas estaban esparcidas por todas partes. Cómo esperaban que yo supiera si faltaba algo todo estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Aunque una cosa me llamó la atención. Los álbumes de fotos que antes estaban apilados en mi cómoda ahora estaban destrozados por el suelo.

No tirado o rasgado.

Destrozados.

Se me cayó el estómago mientras me adentraba en los escombros. Le dije a Edward que sólo eran cosas, pero esas fotos eran irremplazables. Las había digitalizado todas a lo largo de los años, pero no había nada como tener la misma imagen que mi madre o mi padre habían tenido una vez. Sus huellas invisibles todavía adornaban las esquinas, y a menudo las sostenía sin siquiera mirar la foto para volver a sentirme cerca de ellos.

—¿Nena? —Edward me llamó mientras me sentaba y abría el álbum en la parte superior.

Una foto de mi padre sentado en el sofá, leyéndome un libro a Marie y a mí, me saludó en la primera página.

—Está bien—dije, soplando con un aliento desgarrado y pasando los dedos por encima de la sonrisa de mi hermana.

Esa foto fue tomada tres días antes de que mis padres fueran

asesinados. La había encontrado en un rollo de película que aún

estaba en la cámara de mi madre poco después de haber sido dada de alta del hospital. Lloré durante horas cuando recibimos las fotos del laboratorio fotográfico porque la mayoría eran de Marie y yo jugando afuera. Había tenido a mi hermana. No había

necesitado fotos de ella. Lo que necesitaba era que ese rollo de

película se llenara de nuevas imágenes de mi madre y mi padre.

Segundos congelados en el tiempo de ellos riendo y sonriendo para poder mentirme a mí misma y fingir que aún estaban vivos. Un mecanismo de afrontamiento familiar para mí.

Voltee las página. Más de Marie. Más de mi padre.

Más de mí. Una página a la vez, volteé hasta el final, asegurándome de que nada se había dañado.

Sin embargo, fue la última página de ese álbum la que estaba dañada.

—Hijo de puta —respiré, trazando con el dedo el punto en blanco donde había estado la imagen final de mis padres vivos.

Fue la foto tomada en el centro comercial, literalmente un segundo antes de que mi padre muriera. Mi abuelo había pasado un infierno y regresado para conseguir esa pequeña cámara desechable de la policía para mí y para mi hermana.

Aunque esa foto me había proporcionado bastante consuelo en las noches oscuras, sabiendo que mi padre había sido feliz hasta el final, había destruido la vida de Marie.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Edward, en cuclillas a mi lado.

—Me robó mi foto.

—¿Qué?

Señalé el espacio vacío. —Mi foto. Las de mis padres el día del centro comercial.

Sus cejas se arrugaron. —¿Estás segura de que estaba ahí? ¿No la sacaste ni nada?

—No. Siempre ha estado ahí. Llevé algunas de las otras para enseñárselas a Elizabeth, pero nunca las muevo.

—¿Por qué alguien querría robar esa foto?

—No lo sé —Saqué el teléfono del bolsillo trasero y abrí mis fotos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, y no tenía muchas fotos de mis padres en mi teléfono, pero en los últimos meses, había guardado docenas de textos de Marie a lo largo de los años. Desafortunadamente, ella envió esa foto más que cualquier otra cosa. Siempre rodeando a la mujer borrosa en el fondo en varios acercamientos y ángulos.

Encontré la imagen que estaba buscando y pasé mi teléfono a Edward.

Había algunas cosas que recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

Cómo mi madre siempre olía a Gardenias y a miel.

El sonido de un arma haciendo eco en un patio de comidas.

La sensación de estar partida a la mitad del día en que me enteré de que Marie se había ido.

La belleza de Elizabeth rebotando en un mar de burbujas.

Y no importa lo que me haya pasado desde ese día en adelante, nunca olvidaría la devastación pura en la cara de Edward cuando vio esa foto por primera vez.

—Qué demonios —respiró, parándose de un solo salto. Moviendo furiosamente sus dedos para acercar la imagen más a la pantalla.

—¿Qué mierda? —Sobre sus débiles rodillas, se movió hacia atrás, tropezando con un río de ropa, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente para aterrizar en el borde de mi cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dije, acudiendo a cuatro patas tras él.

El nunca apartó sus ojos de la foto mientras preguntaba —¿Es esa la mujer por la que Marie solía obsesionarse?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Sus manos estaban temblorosas cuando finalmente levantó su destrozada mirada hacia la mía.

—Porque no es una mujer. Es Emmett.


	54. Capitulo Cincuenta

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintidós**

**Edward**

—No le abras esa puerta a nadie, ¿me entiendes? No me importa quién está del otro lado. No la abres. Voy para allá ahora mismo. Empaca una bolsa para Elizabeth , y si Emmett o Rose aparecen, quiero que llames al 911 primero y luego a mí. Pero no importa quien sea tu...

—No los dejes entrar —terminó Esme por teléfono.

—Entiendo, Edward. Te lo prometo. Estaremos a salvo.

—Gracias. Estaré allí pronto. —Presioné el botón del extremo y me pasé una mano en el pelo mientras Bella se paraba en la parte delantera de mi auto, explicando la situación a un grupo de oficiales de policía, hombres que probablemente eran niños pequeños en el momento del tiroteo.

Ni uno solo de ellos hizo otra cosa que mirarla como si estuviera loca.

No podía respirar.

Emmett no había estado en el centro comercial ese día.

Se había ido a trabajar, recogió su cheque de pago, y luego se había ido a casa a empacar para nuestro gran escape. Había bolsas de los dos en el maletero de su coche para probarlo. Había sido interrogado por la policía en numerosas ocasiones. A los dos nos habían interrogado, y a falta de las Polaroids que habíamos omitido específicamente, no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de nada de lo que había dicho.

Además, no era como si los policías estuvieran buscando al cómplice de Anthony. Todos los testigos del centro comercial habían informado de que mi padre había trabajado solo.

Todos los testigos excepto Marie.

Su cara estaba borrosa en la imagen del teléfono de Bella.

Pero era él.

Absolutamente, cien por ciento Emmett.

Llevaba puesta la camiseta púrpura de fútbol que rara vez se quitaba, y en aquellos días tenía el pelo largo, casi llegándole a los hombros. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo fue cubierto por el padre de Bella, pero no era una mujer.

Era mi hermano, y esto me asustó mucho porque no tenía sentido.

La adrenalina me había forzado a bajar las escaleras de Bella hasta mi coche. Sentía que mi pecho se iba a derrumbar, pero aún no tenía tiempo para un ataque al corazón. No hasta que tuviera a mi familia en un solo lugar y pudiera averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando.

Todo era mentira tras mentira. Y aunque no creía que Emmett fuera capaz de hacer lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, había aprendido de la manera difícil a no dejar nada al azar. Estaba en la zona y se enfadó conmigo. Necesitaba que mi hija y Bella estuvieran a salvo antes de empezar el juego de preguntas y respuestas sobre por qué Emmett había estado en el centro comercial ese día.

Pulsando el botón, bajé la ventanilla y grité —¡Entra en el coche, nena!

Terminó la conversación a mitad de la frase, le quitó el teléfono a uno de los policías y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Fue interrumpida por uno de los oficiales.

Apoyó el codo en la ventana y se inclinó como si fuera un domingo cualquiera y no el día en que todo el maldito mundo se había caído de su eje. —Si lo que dice es cierto, Sr. Cullen, y ese es, de hecho, su hermano en esa foto...

—Sin confusiones —dije. —Ese es mi hermano. Y estuvo en mi casa hace menos de una hora. Es un policía con recursos, y tuvimos una gran discusión y se fue enojado como el infierno. Así que, si eres tan amable de retroceder, estaré encantado de ir a la estación y contarte todo lo que sé sobre esa maldita foto, pero no hasta que tenga a mi hija.

Arqueó una ceja oscura mientras Bella intentaba, sin éxito, traspasar a su alrededor. —¿Tiene razones para creer que su hija podría estar en peligro?

—¡No sé qué creer en este momento! —Rugí, golpeando mis manos contra el volante. —¡Sólo quiero llegar a mi hija!

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero lentamente se alejó lo suficiente de la puerta como para permitir que Bella entrase.

Tenía el auto en retroceso antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás en el coche. —¿Qué tal si te acompaño a tu casa? Sólo para estar seguros.

No estaba seguro si estaba hablando de seguridad o si él pensaba que yo podía ser una persona emocionalmente inestable a la que tenía que vigilar.

De cualquier manera, no me importaba. Sólo necesitaba llegar a casa. Rápido. —Genial. Perfecto.

Lo que tú quieras. Sólo muévete para que pueda salir de aquí.

**Bella**

Mi cabeza era un verdadero torbellino de piezas de rompecabezas en forma de remolino, ninguna de las cuales encajaba.

Más allá del hecho de que Emmett había estado en el centro comercial el día del tiroteó, no pude entender por qué Diego White quería esa foto de mi álbum.

Cuando me atacó en el supermercado, acusó a Marie de robar una memoria USB, no una foto.

Podría haber sido una gran coincidencia, pero había demasiadas piezas en las esquinas de ese rompecabezas, incluso si el centro era una ruina desordenada.

—Todo va a salir bien —me susurré alrededor del nudo en la garganta mientras conducíamos demasiado rápido con un policía escoltándonos.

—Ya sé —contestó, su voz sonando como si él hubiera viajado sobre un montón de cristales rotos.

—Quiero que te lleves a Elizabeth y vayas a mi casa de la playa en Carolina del Norte. Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje de texto y haré que mi administrador de la propiedad se reúna contigo allí para dejarte entrar.

Le di un apretón en el muslo. —Tal vez si no llegamos a eso. Tiene que haber una explicación para...

—¡Las quiero a las dos fuera de aquí! —gruñó, dirigiendo su mirada a la mía sólo durante unos breves segundos, pero eso fue todo lo que necesite para ver el terror en sus profundos ojos verdes.

—Edward —suspiré.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero tengo un mal, mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Hay un millón de letreros de neón parpadeantes que apuntan en diferentes direcciones, pero si uno solo de ellos te está apuntando a ti o a Elizabeth , no voy a esperar a ver cómo se resuelve. Si Dios quiere, estoy exagerando. Todos nos reiremos de esto a esta hora la semana que viene. Pero si no lo estoy y mi instinto es correcto, no quiero que ustedes dos se acerquen a este lío. La cagué ese día en el centro comercial. No lo voy a hacer de nuevo. Yo voy directo a la policía y tú vas directo a la playa. En el peor de los casos, vas a tener unas vacaciones fantásticas. Pero necesito que hagas esto. Necesito que salgas de aquí y te lleves a nuestra niña para que esté a salvo mientras averiguo el resto. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, por favor?

Mi estómago se retorció, y odiaba la idea de dejarlo para que se ocupara de lo que sea que estuviera pasando solo. Pero él tenía razón. Si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Elizabeth estuviera en peligro, era nuestra responsabilidad protegerla.

—Yo lo hare —juré. —No te preocupes por eso. Cuidaré bien de ella.

Lo juro.

—Sé que lo harás.

No se relajó, ni siquiera una fracción. Simplemente golpeó el acelerador más fuerte para que nos condujere hacia su casa.

**Edward**

Una respiración que había estado aguantando por lo que sentía como si toda mi vida volara de mis pulmones mientras mi casa se asomaba por el camino. La puerta seguía cerrada, el coche de Bella en la entrada, y nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Era la vista más hermosa que jamás había visto.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar en la estación de policía; había tantas pelotas en el aire, tantos secretos no contados. Pero si pudiera llevarlas a un lugar seguro, nada más importaría.

El oficial de policía se detuvo detrás de mí, estacionando de costado e impidiendo que alguien subiera o bajara por el camino de entrada. Luego se bajó a medias de la patrulla. —Yo vigilaré aquí mientras tú traes a tu hija. No tardes mucho. El capitán te espera en la estación. Parece que él conocía a tu padre.

Por supuesto que sí. La mayoría del país, especialmente esos de azul, estaban familiarizados con la mierda que Anthony había hecho ese día en el centro comercial Watersedge.

—Entrare y saldré. Cinco minutos máximo —Apoyé mi mano en la espalda de Bella, guiándola por los escalones de la entrada. Después de abrir la puerta principal dije —¡Lizzie!

—¡Aquí, papi! —Ella se rió y juro por Dios que no sabía que tenía los músculos caídos por el alivio.

Ahora, voy a sacarlas de ahí.

Le pasé las llaves a Bella y luego escribí mi código en la alarma.

—Coge mi auto. Su asiento de coche ya está instalado. Hay algunos DVDs debajo de la consola.

Eso debería mantenerla ocupada en el camino.

Esme empacó su equipaje, pero compra todo lo que necesites mientras estás ahí.

—Bien —suspiró, envolviendo con su mano el tatuaje de mi antebrazo. —Estaremos bien. Lo prometo.

Ella lo haría. Lo sabía con cada fibra de mi ser.

O al menos eso creí.

En el momento en que llegamos a la sala de estar, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Debimos haberlo visto al mismo tiempo, porque lancé un brazo al costado para detenerla justo cuando ella me dio un jalón en la parte de atrás de mi camisa, tirando de mí hacia atrás.

—Oh, Dios —dijo ella con voz angustiada.

Veinticuatro horas antes, habría sido un espectáculo bienvenido. Una visita sorpresa de mi hermano, del tío favorito de Elizabeth. Pero en ese momento, encontrar a Emmett en el sofá con su brazo envuelto alrededor de mi hija, que estaba sentada a su lado con un libro abierto en su regazo y una sonrisa en su cara mientras ella le daba vuelta las páginas...

Fue la cosa más aterradora que jamás había presenciado.

Y eso fue antes de que viera el arma en su mano.

Y fue definitivamente antes de que viera a Rose y a Esme acostadas boca abajo, inmóviles, en el pasillo.

**Bella**

Mi corazón se detuvo y el oxígeno se volvió demasiado tóxico para respirar.

Era demasiado.

Nunca me acostumbraría a lo mucho que él se parecía a Anthony.

Especialmente ahora que tenía un arma.

Y

Elizabeth. Y...

Mi cabeza empezó a girar y el pasado rugió en mis oídos cuando vi a Rose y Esme tiradas en el pasillo.

No estábamos en el comedor de comidas. Pero estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado similar.

Demasiado devastador. Mi visión se hizo un túnel y no podía decir si respiraban. Estaban tan agonizantemente quietas.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerme en pie, pero caerme no era una opción.

Él la tenía.

Tenía a mi Elizabeth.

—¡Oye, papi! Oye, Bella —ella canturreó. —Miren, el tío Emmett me compró un libro sobre animales.

Tiene llamas y todo.

Él le sonrió a Edward, peligroso y malvado. —Claro que lo hice. El tío Emmett es el mejor. ¿Verdad?

—Cierto —contestó ella.

—Elizabeth, ven aquí —retumbó la voz de Edward, dando un largo paso hacia delante.

—Ahora mismo. Ven aquí.

Ella empezó a deslizarse fuera del sofá, pero de repente, el brazo de Emmett la abrazó y él le puso una mano en la boca. Mientras se levantaba, apuntó el arma al pecho de su hermano.

—¡Por favor, detente! —Lloré, corriendo hacia adelante mientras ella colgaba en sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo.

Su arma se balanceó hacia mí, e igual de rápido, Edward se entrepuso delante de mí.

—¡No! —Edward estalló , levantando sus manos en rendición. —Esto no se trata de ellas. Esto se trata de ti y de mí. Déjalas ir y te daré lo que quieras.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado. —Lo que quería era que mantuvieras la boca cerrada —Movió la barbilla hacia el pasillo. —¿Ves eso? Tú hiciste eso. Le contaste a Rose lo de las malditas fotos y no me dejaste otra opción. Mi propia esposa, y tú la mataste.

Mi pulso tronaba en mis oídos, el miedo del pasado casi tan debilitante como el pánico en el presente.

Esto no estaba pasando.

Otra vez no.

Otra vez no.

Cuando oí el grito apagado de Elizabeth, me moví alrededor de Edward, incapaz de esconderme por un segundo más mientras ella estaba en los brazos de la bestia.

Lágrimas rodaban por su cara mientras pateaba sus piernas y tenía ambos brazos extendidos hacia Edward. Sus ojos. Oh, Dios, la confusión y el terror en sus ojos saltados eran como un millón de flechas cayéndome del cielo. No quería esto para ella. Habría dado mi vida en ese mismo instante si eso significara que ella nunca hubiera tenido que conocer un miedo como ese.

—Está bien, cariño —la voz de Edward era abstraída.

—Está bien.

Papi está aquí mismo. Sólo relájate.

El consuelo de él sólo la hicieron pelear aún más fuerte, y mi pecho se estrechó cuando los dedos de Emmett apretaron el costado de su cara.

—Por favor. La estás lastimando —le supliqué.

—Y tú —gruñó Emmett, su arma otra vez apuntándome. —Tú y tu maldita hermana no han sido más que un dolor en el culo durante años. Si hubiera sabido que eran dos, las habría matado a las dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Jadeé, su confesión penetrando mi cerebro una sílaba a la vez. —¿Tú...tú la mataste? —Eso no era posible. Había sido un accidente de auto.

Un accidente como el primero de las primeras doce víctimas de Anthony Masen.

Palidecí cuando su cuchillo verbal se deslizó, lento y violento, dentro de mis entrañas.

—Ella era una cocainómana que se merecía algo mucho peor de lo que le di. La perra loca constantemente preguntaba por mí en la estación y me seguía a casa desde el trabajo. Ella y ese inútil pedazo de mierda, Diego White, acamparon frente a mi casa, tomando fotos como si estuvieran en un maldito zoológico. Nunca antes me había chantajeado una mujer muerta. O el hombre, para el caso. El viejo Diego puede atestiguar eso desde la morgue.

Movió a Elizabeth en su brazo y chasqueó el cuello.

—Todo habría ido bien hasta que tú, como una cucaracha, regresaste. Sabía que eras una mentirosa desde el momento en que te vi. Ya había matado a Marie Swan.

No había forma de que estuviera sentada en la casa de mi hermano, esperando para apagar las velas de su cumpleaños. Deberías haberte quedado fuera, Isabella.

Deberías haberte jodidamente quedado lejos. Y nada de esto habría pasado.

De repente giró el arma hacia la sien de Elizabeth.

Grité, las lágrimas derramándose de mis ojos, pero Edward se adelantó. Su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que era magia que sus dientes no se hubieran desmoronado.

—¡Para! Para. Ella es mamá, Emmett. Es la única parte de mamá que nos queda. Sólo dámela. Te daré todo el dinero que necesites, y todo esto puede terminar.

Él volteó el arma a Edward. —¡Que se joda mamá! A ella también le gustaba hablar. Papá me advirtió una y otra vez que eras igual que ella y que nos delatarías a la primera oportunidad que tuvieras.

—Papá era un maldito psicópata.

—Pero él tenía razón sobre ti. Estabas listo para entregarlo a la policía con esas fotos. Te importaba un bledo tu familia. No te preocupabas por mí. Siempre has sido un hijo de puta egoísta. Y tú eres de la peor clase porque no quieres morir. Había encadenado todas las puertas del centro comercial ese día. Y aún así, de alguna manera, saliste con vida. Te di todos los beneficios de la duda. Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, pero no puedes hacerlo, así que tu montaña de cuerpos sigue creciendo día a día, hermanito.

La bilis me arañó la parte posterior de la garganta mientras miraba cada una de sus palabras cortar a través de la cara de Edward y desgarrarlo.

Pero no era Edward el niño, el del centro comercial, roto y derrotado.

No era el niño indefenso tan lleno de angustia y culpa que apenas podía respirar.

Era Edward el hombre que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia, incluso arriesgando su propia vida.

—¿Lo ayudaste? —Susurró Edward, acercándose más.

Emmett sonrió con orgullo. —No podía dejar que el viejo se llevara toda la gloria.

—Eres igual que él. Siempre lo has sido. —Era casi imperceptible, pero con cada frase, Edward cerraba la brecha entre él y su hija. — No sé cómo he estado tan ciego todos estos años.

De repente, Emmett volvió apuntar con el arma hacia Elizabeth.

—Si yo fuera tú, ese sería el último paso que darías hacia mí.

Cuando tenía ocho años, tumbada lo más quieta posible en el suelo de un sangriento campo de batalla en medio de un comedor de comidas de un centro comercial, había enviado mi primera plegaria para que alguien, cualquiera, me salvara.

Fue Edward quien llegó ese día.

Pero en su casa dieciocho años más tarde, mientras yo corría el riesgo de perder a toda mi familia de nuevo, apareció un salvador diferente.

—Sr. Cullen —llamó el joven policía, empujando la puerta principal para abrirla. —Está todo... ¡oh, mierda!

El arma de Emmett disparó.

Los sonidos resonaban en mis oídos, y todo en mi cuerpo trataba de apagarse. Desde mis rodillas dobladas hasta mi visión borrosa, los recuerdos del pasado amenazaban con tomar el control. Pero tal como Edward me había dicho todos esos meses antes, lo único que siempre superaba mis temores era asegurarme de que Elizabeth estuviera a salvo. Y en el momento en que vi a Emmett soltarla, el instinto se hizo cargo y de un golpe cruce hacia al otro lado de la habitación, levantándola mientras Edward finalmente atacaba a su hermano.

Tomándola en mis brazos, me puse de pie justo a tiempo para esquivar a los dos hombres que cayeron al suelo.

—¡Vete! —Edward gritó, su puño estrellándose con la mandíbula de Emmett. —Sácala de aquí. ¡Vete!

Odiaba dejarlo, pero Elizabeth me necesitaba más.

Corriendo tan rápido como pude, mi pecho se agitaba a cada paso, salí corriendo por la puerta de atrás con Elizabeth sollozando en mis brazos. Había recorrido todo el camino fuera de la casa, con la garganta en carne viva y en llamas por los gritos de auxilio, cuando escuché el sonido inconfundible de otro disparo.

El agarre de Elizabeth alrededor de mi cuello se apretó para que coincidiera con la presión en mi pecho. No tenía ni idea de quién había disparado. O a quién le habían disparado. Pero no dejé de correr.

No había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudar a Edward en ese momento, pero todo lo que él hubiera querido era que ella estuviera a salvo.

Yo podría darle eso. Podría darnos eso.

Las sirenas gritaban en el fondo mientras yo corría hacia el final de la entrada. —Está bien, dulce niña. Te tengo a ti. Vamos a estar bien.

—Quiero a mi papi —gritó en mi cuello.

A decir verdad, yo también lo quería.

Alisé la parte superior de su cabello y giré en círculo mientras las luces azules parpadeaban en la distancia. —Está justo detrás de nosotros, bebé. Lo prometo.

Era una promesa que recé para poder cumplir.

No había tomado más de un minuto para que los carros de policía llenaran la entrada y los oficiales irrumpieran dentro con las armas desenfundadas.

Pero mientras estaba al otro lado de la calle, mirando a la puerta principal, con una niña histérica en los brazos y el corazón en la garganta, no sentí alivio.

Me sentia como si estuviera tirada en el suelo de ese centro comercial otra vez. Mi vida no estaba en peligro, pero estaba al borde de la extinción.

Ambulancia tras ambulancia llegaba, aún no había señales de Edward, y con cada segundo que pasaba, moría un poco más por dentro.

No lo había tenido por mucho tiempo. La vida no podía quitármelo a mí también.

No de esta manera. No después de todo por lo que hemos pasado.

—¿Bella? —Una Elizabeth ahogada, levantó la cabeza, sus ojos tan rojos.

—¿Dónde está papi? Quiero verlo.

Esta vez, ni siquiera tuve que mentirle. Porque en el segundo más asombroso de mi vida, Edward apareció en la puerta abierta de su casa.

Mi corazón explotó al mismo tiempo que mis piernas mientras salí corriendo con Elizabeth rebotando en mis brazos.

Él estaba desconcertado y cubierto de sangre. Fue exactamente como asumí que sería mi peor pesadilla.

Pero estaba vivo. Por lo tanto, nunca antes Edward Cullen había estado tan bello. —¡Papi! —Elizabeth gritó, luchando por salir de mis brazos.

Apenas él se había desplomado en una posición sentada en el último escalón antes de que ella se aferrara a sus brazos abiertos.

—Hola, nena —susurro él, moviéndola hacia un lado y alcanzándome.

Por mucho que quisiera caer en sus brazos y nunca irme, había demasiada sangre para poder tranquilizarme. —Dios mío, Edward. ¿Te encuentras bien? Oí un disparo. Pensé... ¿Estás herido? —Su cara palideció. —No fui yo.

Tres palabras susurradas nunca habían sido más fuertes.

Él estaba bien.

Emmett no lo estaba.

No era más que un cobarde cuyo último acto de terrorismo emocional fue dejar su muerte en la conciencia de su hermano.

—Oh, Edward —suspiré, arrodillándome frente a él.

Lo tome con un brazo alrededor del cuello, el otro alrededor de los hombros de Elizabeth.

—Nada de eso importa. Se acabó. Por fin ha terminado. Vivimos en los segundos. Y nada importa excepto este segundo ahora mismo. Estamos a salvo.

Estamos bien —Su voz se quebró, pero aún así se las arregló para decir —Vamos a estar bien —Me besó la frente y luego la de Elizabeth. —¿De acuerdo?

—Absolutamente —Los apreté con fuerza. —Somos una familia.

También superaremos esto.

Él asintió, y mientras lo miraba, vi esa tormenta tan familiar que se le avecinaba en los ojos.

—No lo digas —susurré. —No te atrevas a disculparte.

Ahora no. No por esto. Nunca jamás. Tú no hiciste esto, Edward. Nada de esto.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, pero no me creyó. Era un buen hombre con una conciencia pesada. Me iba a llevar mucho tiempo convencerlo de que no podía cargar el peso del mundo.

Por suerte para mí, siempre lo tendría a él.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA SOLO QUEDAN UN CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO **

**OnlyRobPatti **

**tulgarita **

**Julia**

**Vanenaguilar**

**Laury D**

**marifer . cullenpotter**

**massiel . oliva **


	55. Capitulo Cincuenta y Uno

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintitrés**

**Edward**

_**Un mes después**_

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —preguntó Bella, el sonido de las olas estrellándose en el fondo. Elizabeth estaba a pocos metros, riendo y corriendo sobre las olas en la playa.

Me encogí de hombros, clavando los dedos de los pies en la arena. —¿Royal Rumble desde el balcón?

—Dios, espero que no. No tenemos suficiente hielo para las bolas de Jasper.

El lado de mi boca se rizó. —¿Y qué te hace pensar que Alice ganaría? —Me miró con una mirada furtiva.

—Has pasado la última semana con Alice. Dime que en serio crees que Jasper podría con ella.

—¿Tomarla? No. ¿Que se encargue de ella? Absolutamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Desearía que tuvieran sexo y que terminaran de una vez para que dejaran de discutir todo el maldito tiempo.

Miré hacia la casa de la playa. —¿Quién dice que no lo hicieron ya?

—Bella levantó su teléfono y mostró la pantalla hacia a mi.

—No hay mensajes de texto. Confía en mí, sabré si Alice va a tener sexo antes que Jasper.

Dejé salir una risa fuerte y llevé su mano a mi boca para besar la parte posterior de la misma.

Una mujer sabia me dijo una vez que no nos dan cien años de una vez. Que el tiempo se repartía de a segundos muy manejables a la vez. Si todo en lo que te concentras es en el panorama general y te preocupas por el mañana, pierdes la felicidad que se puede encontrar en los segundos.

Y Dios, si nos hubiéramos ganado unos buenos segundos.

Después de que Bella había salido corriendo de mi casa con Elizabeth en brazos, mi ira se había desbordado a través del miedo que lo abarcaba todo.

Una cruda traición había marcado mi alma. No había sido capaz de golpear a Emmett lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme sentir mejor, y aunque él había recibido unos cuantos golpes, fue cuando dejó caer el arma que supe que tenía que terminar de una vez por todas. Yo apreté el gatillo contra mi propio hermano. Y después de verlo apuntar con esa pistola a la cabeza de mi hija, nunca habría un día en que me arrepintiera.

Le juré a Bella que Emmett no era mi padre. Y no lo era.

Él era peor.

Cuando la policía registró su casa, encontraron no sólo la pila de Polaroids de mi padre las que Emmett había afirmado haber quemado todos esos años antes, sino una pila de las propias víctimas de Emmett, incluyendo una foto de Marie muerta en su auto.

Por lo que la policía pudo averiguar, Marie se había dado cuenta de que Emmett era la mujer de la foto y había estado empeñada en denunciarlo. Los archivos de la computadora de Diego White mostraban grabaciones de vigilancia que él y Marie habían tomado durante una de sus vigilancias. Era un video muy claro, muy condenatorio de Emmett deshaciéndose de un cuerpo.

Las autoridades supusieron que esto era lo que él había estado tan desesperado por sacar de la unidad flash robada que nunca había sido recuperada. Aunque no podíamos estar seguros porque, mientras Diego White había sido encontrado con una sobredosis en un banco del parque después de haber destrozado la casa de Bella, una Polaroid de él muerto había sido recuperada en la casa de Emmett.

En cierto modo, nada tenía sentido.

Por otro lado, fui un tonto al no verlo antes.

Mi padre había golpeado a Emmett todos los días de su vida. Pero él nunca había odiado a Anthony como yo lo había hecho. Él había sido el que me convenció de que necesitábamos conseguir nuestros cheques de pago y dejar la ciudad, pero su verdadero motivo había sido ganar tiempo para que él y su compañero psicópata pudieran hacer un plan juntos. Y considerando que a Anthony no parecía importarle si vivía o moría en el centro comercial ese día, tal vez Emmett había sido el cerebro todo el tiempo.

Durante años, había fingido ser el hermano y el tío cariñoso. Se sentó en la mesa de mi comedor y se llevó a mi hija de vacaciones. Si no hubiera visto su locura de primera mano en mi casa ese día, no estoy seguro de que hubiera creído que era capaz de matar a docenas de personas. Y mucho menos a su propia esposa.

Rose murió ese día. Las grabaciones de mis cámaras de seguridad revelaron que Emmett había estrangulado a su amada esposa con sus propias manos. En un milagro, Esme sobrevivió. Ella había sufrido bastantes lesiones, incluyendo un pómulo roto, costillas rotas e hinchazón en su cerebro. Se resistió mucho, pero no era rival para Emmett. Una inconsciente Elizabeth lo había interrumpido antes de que pudiera asegurarse de que estaba muerta.

Posiblemente fue lo único que le salvó la vida.

En el momento en que Esme llegó al hospital, se puso a llorar y preguntó si Elizabeth estaba bien. Era una buena mujer y mientras los médicos esperaban que se recuperara por completo. Fuimos a visitarla al hospital, y todas esas veces me había amonestado por mentirle a Elizabeth, le di un apretón de manos cuando le dijo a mi hija que se había caído por las escaleras. Todos nos reímos mucho cuando Elizabeth le dijo que debería haberse agarrado a la barandilla.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer para compensar lo que mi hermano le había hecho a Esme. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: despedirla. Bueno, era más como una jubilación con seguro médico completo y un plan de pensiones.

Incluía un coche y una casa de su elección con todos los servicios públicos pagados por el resto de su vida. Se tomó la carta de despido con calma y negoció que todavía podía recoger a Elizabeth después de la escuela y se negó por primera vez a mantenerla por las noches y los fines de semana cuando yo estaba trabajando o tenía planes. Así que, básicamente, estábamos de vuelta en la casilla uno, sólo que su casa ya no estaba en mi patio trasero.

Esto probablemente fue algo bueno porque nunca volvería a esa casa.

Bella y yo habíamos puesto nuestras casas a la venta, y nos quedamos en la casa de la playa en los Outer Banks por unas semanas hasta que pudimos encontrar un lugar para comprar juntos. Y, sí, iba a ser el nombre de Isabella en la escritura cuando finalmente sucediera.

Con un cúmulo absoluto de información volando a través del Departamento de Policía de Leary y noticias nacionales golpeando sus puertas, Riley y Alice necesitaron menos de una conversación para redactar el papeleo para que el certificado de defunción de Bella fuera declarado inválido. También se aseguraron de que no se presentaran cargos de fraude contra ella por temor a su vida después de que Emmett Cullen, un asesino en serie, asesinara a su hermana. Bella había sido inflexible en cuanto a no más mentiras, pero esa era nuestra oportunidad, la salida que necesitábamos desesperadamente para ser libres para siempre. Casi me puse de rodillas, rogándole que aceptara. De pie frente a un juez con Alice modo bestia a su lado, finalmente dejaría que Marie descansara en paz y volvería a cometer perjurio para convertirse en Isabella Swan.

Nunca había estado tan orgulloso de quebrantar la ley en mi vida como cuando salí de esa corte de la mano de la mujer de mis sueños.

—¡Papi, mira! —Elizabeth llamó, mostrando dos dedos.

Bella levantó sus gafas de sol y entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué es eso?

No era nada. O al menos eso es lo que parecía ser.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado como si eso fuera a hacerme más fácil ver. —Uhhhh... La experiencia de papá me dice que es la más pequeña partícula de una cáscara rota —La miré y sonreí. —O posiblemente un moco.

—Ewwww —gimió. Pero ella también ha estado teniendo mucha práctica como madre últimamente.

Así que le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y le dijo —¡Oh, Dios mío, qué bonito!

Había muerto cada segundo que Emmett tenía a Elizabeth con esa pistola en la mano. Había sido quemada en la parte posterior de mis párpados y tallada en mi subconsciente. Me despertaba casi todas las noches desde que había ocurrido en un sudor frío, el sonido de los disparos y sus gritos reverberaban en mi cabeza. Bella siempre estaba allí, susurrando recordatorios de que no era real y que todos estábamos bien. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin ella ese día. Me salvó la vida cuando era una niña, pero ese día, cuando se fue de casa con Elizabeth, me salvó de nuevo.

Yo había pasado por muchas cosas. Pero si algo le hubiera pasado a Elizabeth, me habría quedado atrapado en el infierno para siempre.

Todos estábamos luchando a nuestra manera. Bella había saltado al modo sobreprotectora, horneando y limpiando como si tener encimeras brillantes pudiera curarlo todo. Y Elizabeth, mi pobre y dulce Elizabeth, también estaba haciendo la guerra con pesadillas. Y las preguntas. Dios mío, todas las preguntas. No sabía qué decir cuando me preguntó por qué el tío Emmett se había convertido en un mal hombre. Más allá de querer protegerla de la dura realidad, tampoco tenía una explicación de por qué Emmett había hecho lo que había hecho.

Pero no tener una respuesta o endulzarla en nombre de protegerla no iba a olvidar después de lo que había pasado.

Todos comenzamos la terapia a los pocos días.

Terapias individuales. Terapia en pareja. Terapia familiares. Cualquier terapia en la que pudiéramos meternos. Anthony había arruinado la vida de su madre.

No iba a permitir que Emmett le hiciera lo mismo a mi hija.

Se estaba adaptando y sobrellevando lo mejor que podía hacer una niña de cuatro años. Había notado que ella era mucho más desconfiada y cautelosa de lo que había sido antes, pero eso estaba bien. Estaba ahí para ella. Y también Bella. Si ella quería sentarse en nuestros regazos o dormir en la cama con nosotros, eso estaba bien porque la necesitábamos tanto como ella nos necesitaba a nosotros.

Le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo mientras íbamos a la playa.

No tenía anillo. Ningún plan. No hay una gran propuesta. No me puse de rodillas.

Todo lo que tenía era su sonrisa iluminando una de las horas más oscuras de mi vida y la abrumadora necesidad de mantenerla para siempre. La vida era corta e impredecible. A veces, los segundos eran todo lo que tenías. Y, maldita sea, iba a aprovecharlos al máximo.

Ella me dijo que no.

Discutimos sobre ello. Que ella dijera que el momento no era el adecuado. Que yo dijera que la amaba, así que el momento no importaba.

Pero esa noche, sólo unos instantes después de dormirme, me desperté para oírla contar hasta diez.

—Sí —me susurró al oído.

Ni siquiera podía estar enfadado porque hubiera esperado tanto. Era un nuevo día. Y ella iba a ser mi esposa. Nunca amaría a nadie como a esa mujer. Y mientras ella creía que el mundo estaba dictado por una coincidencia no orquestada, yo no tenía ni una sola duda de que había sido enviada a mí por alguien de arriba.

No me la merecía. Y nuestras vidas, tan retorcidas y enredadas como estaban, nunca serían fáciles.

Pero ella era mía.

Eran mías.

El resto encajaría en su sitio.

—¿Has pensado si quieres tener más hijos algún día? —Le pregunté. Tarareó y sonrió a Elizabeth. —Sólo quería una familia. Ella es suficiente. Somos suficientes.

Miré a Elizabeth salpicando en el mar, la marea subiendo, mi ángel de la guarda y mi futura esposa sentada a mi izquierda, y tuve que estar de acuerdo con ella.

Aunque es mejor dejar algunas puertas abiertas. —Si cambias de opinión, quiero ser el primero en saberlo.

—Absolutamente. Justo después de ver si Robert Patinson está disponible para ser padre de mis hijos, serás el primero en saberlo.

Ella se rió mientras yo la miraba con la boca abierta.

Dios, amaba a esa mujer.

—Si gritas, la vas a asustar —le dije, de pie.

—¿Eh? —Puse mis manos a cada lado de su silla y le dije —Si gritas, la vas a asustar.

—Yo no...— Pero eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la tirara por encima de mi hombro. Tuve que darle crédito; apenas dejó escapar un chillido.

—Hola, Lizzie Bell. Creo que Bella necesita calmarse.

El sol se le ha subido a la cabeza. Vamos a meternos en el agua.

—¡Sip! —Elizabeth chillaba. —Déjame coger mis flotadores —Se acercó a nuestras sillas y rebuscó en la bolsa de playa de Bella, tirando todo por la borda en su frenética búsque

—Edward, bájame.

—¿Tienes más chistes de Robert Patinson?

—No por el momento. Pero me reservo el derecho de que se me ocurra algo en el futuro —Me reí y la puse de pie, con el agua rosándole los tobillos. Podía hacer las bromas que quisiera mientras las hacía conmigo.

—Te amo, Bella. en este segundo y en todos los venideros.

La enganché alrededor de la cintura, arrastrándola hacia mi pecho, y la besé fuerte y completamente indecente.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA SOLO QUEDA EL EPILOGO**


	56. Epílogo

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Bella**

_**Cinco años después**_

—¡Bella! —Elizabeth llamó al final del pasillo.

—El pañal de Renee apesta.

Miré a Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá. Tenía las piernas levantadas sobre el taburete de cuero, los míos sobre los de él, un partido de fútbol jugando en el fondo.

—¿Piedra, papel, tijeras? —Le pregunté.

—¿Vas a hacer trampa y usar la bomba atómica otra vez?

Le golpeé un hombro. —Probablemente.

—Entonces no.

Me reí y le empujé el hombro. —Vamos. Estoy cansada. Hice el último.

—No, no lo hiciste. Llevaste a las niñas atrás y dibujaste en la acera durante una hora, soplaste burbujas durante otra hora, pintaste sus manos y pies y luego las estampaste en sus libros de bebés durante media hora después de eso. Lo cual, cariño, sé que no tengo que recordártelo, pero Elizabeth tiene casi diez años.

Probablemente puedas detener el libro del bebé antes de que llegue a la edad universitaria. Pero luego, después de hacer todo eso, las trajiste de vuelta adentro y me pediste que le cambiara el pañal a Renee antes de que subieras a ducharte. Pero lo que no mencionaste es que, antes de quitarle el pañal, iba a necesitar un traje de protección.

Me volví a reír. Todo eso era muy, muy cierto.

Me tomó dos años y ver a Elizabeth graduandose de kindergarten para que me contagiara con el virus del bebé. Ya que tantas veces como Edward me había preguntado si había cambiado de opinión sobre los niños, creo que él lo había notado mucho antes de esa fecha, posiblemente incluso antes de nuestra boda.

Habíamos pensado mucho en cómo queríamos acabar de formar nuestra familia. A Edward le preocupaba que sus antecedentes familiares nos impidieran adoptar, así que ambos acordamos intentarlo con la fertilización in vitro y la gestación subrogada. Sin embargo, no teníamos ni idea de la montaña rusa emocional a la que nos habíamos apuntado.

Primero, me llevó más de seis meses encontrar una madre de alquiler en la que ambos confiáramos. Me gustaban varias de las mujeres con las que la agencia nos había emparejado. Edward no estaba tan seguro. Y cuando digo que no estaba tan seguro, quiero decir que tiró las carpetas a la basura y me dijo que todas eran inaceptables. Por la quinta candidata perfecta, a quien él descartó porque ella era una bebedora de café, me di cuenta de que estaba asustado.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, la confianza no era su fuerte. Y confiar a un extraño su bebé nonato era más de lo que podía manejar.

Eventualmente, Alice se ofreció para ser nuestra madre de alquiler, y mientras Edward estaba extasiado, Jasper perdió la cabeza. No estaban juntos en ese momento.

O tal vez lo habían estado.

¿Quién demonios sabía que con esos dos. Pero cuando apareció para informar a Edward de que no podía hacerlo, llevaba un anillo de compromiso del tamaño de la cabeza de Elizabeth(una ligera exageración, pero sólo un poco).

Esa noche, mientras estábamos acostados en la cama, hablamos mucho sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido y hasta dónde habíamos llegado. Edward creía firmemente que estábamos destinados a ser una familia desde el principio. Así que, con eso en mente, le dije que había una madre de alquiler que ya estaba destinada a llevar a nuestro hijo o hija. Sólo tenía que mantener los ojos y el corazón abiertos el tiempo suficiente para verla.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente para encontrar el archivo de la temida bebedora de café en mi mesita de noche. Su nombre era Hope.

Después de eso, las cosas sólo se pusieron más difíciles. Mierda, embarazar a alguien más fue duro.

Con un solo ovario dañado, se necesitaron meses de inyecciones, medicación, ultrasonidos y el fracaso de mi cuerpo para producir finalmente un óvulo maduro.

Mientras nuestro único pequeño luchador fertilizaba con éxito, la calidad del embrión era pobre y todos los médicos que hablaron con nosotros nos suplicaban que no nos hiciéramos ilusiones.

Era algo imposible.

Pero nosotros habíamos sido lo imposible desde el principio.

Renee Marie Cullen nació nueve meses después.

Cuando supimos que era una niña, esperábamos otra Castaña que se pareciera a Elizabeth. Pero la vida una vez más demostró que funcionaba mejor con el elemento sorpresa. A los dieciocho meses, Renee se parecía mucho a su padre: tenía el pelo cobrizo , ojos verdes y todo eso.

—Vale, ¿y qué si prometo no usar la bomba atómica? —Le pregunté.

Arqueó una ceja desafiante. —¿Volcán?

Me mordí el labio inferior. —No.

—¿Meteoro?

—No.

—¿Tsunami?

—Maldición —murmuré.

Ladró una carcajada. Podría decirse que el servicio de pañales no era mi favorito.

Empecé a mover las piernas, pero él se puso de pie.

Inclinándose para un beso, él dijo —Ya la cojo yo. Relájate.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuánto te amo? —Respiré contra su boca.

—Una o dos veces. Pero tal vez podrías enseñármelo esta noche.

—Mientras las chicas se duerman antes que yo, soy toda tuya.

Se rió y me dio un suave beso de nuevo antes de lamentarse — Genial. No volveré a tener sexo nunca más.

—Ew, qué asco. Dejen de besarse todo el tiempo —gimió Elizabeth mientras entraba en la habitación, cubierta de lentejuelas de pies a cabeza.

Era lo que reconocí como el disfraz de Halloween de Marie. Renee sostenía su mano con un pañal, un collar largo de perlas y guantes blancos hasta el codo.

Sonreí, mi corazón rebosante de amor. Mientras empacábamos todas las cosas de Marie de mi antigua casa, Edward y yo habíamos dividido algunas de sus cosas en cajas apropiadas para la edad que un día le daríamos a Elizabeth. Había de todo, desde ropa de vestir y bolsos, hasta tacones altos y vestidos para el baile de graduación, hasta algunas piezas de joyas más bonitas que ella no había vendido. De vez en cuando, cuando me sentía particularmente nostálgica, le pedía a Edward que bajara una de las cajas del ático y se la dábamos a Elizabeth.

Marie se había ido de nuestras vidas, algo que acepté con lágrimas en los ojos el día que cambiaron la lápida de mi parcela familiar, pero Edward me había prometido que nunca la olvidarían. Y eso no fue sólo porque Elizabeth se parecía cada vez más a su madre, sino porque se esforzó por ayudarme a mantenerla viva a través de historias y risas.

No tenía mucho que aportar en cuanto a los recuerdos, pero siempre era el primero en pedir al azar una historia sobre Marie o mi madre o mi padre. Y lo amaba más de lo que las palabras podrían expresar por ello.

Marie y mi familia podrían haber sido un tema tenso, nos vimos obligados a andar de puntillas para siempre. La culpa de Edward era todavía muy real, aunque se había ido desvaneciendo con el paso de los años, ya que nuestro terapeuta le hizo transferir más de esa culpa a los hombros de su padre y de su hermano. Todavía estaba allí. Pude verlo en los casi imperceptibles guiños mientras hablaba de tiempos más felices, pero no había mucho que el hombre no sacrificaría por su esposa y sus hijas. Así que sonreia y por lo general me tomaba de la mano mientras le contaba a Elizabeth todo sobre la increíble familia Swan.

—¡Vaya! Te ves preciosa —le dije. —Edward no estaba tan entusiasmado. —Pareces de 25 años. Quítatelo.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando completamente su orden. —Creo que Renee te robó la cartera. Lo encontré escondido en uno de los bolsos de mi madre.

Fue como una declaración a cámara lenta. Todas las palabras salieron, flotaron en el aire y entraron por nuestros oídos, pero Edward y yo tardamos varios segundos en absorberlas.

Sus cejas se juntaron mientras se golpeaba el bolsillo trasero. Ya podía ver el bulto, así que sabía que lo que ella había encontrado no era su billetera, al menos no la de este momento.

Ella extendió una billetera doble fondo de cuero delante de ella y juro que sentí un rayo caer en Edward. Los pelos de la nuca los tenia de punta a punta.

Miró a su mano extendida durante un largo minuto, pero nunca se movió para quitársela.

—Aquí —dijo Elizabeth, empujándola otra vez hacia él.

Pero mi marido, aturdido por el silencio, se quedó ahí parado, mirando. Su rostro era ilegible, que para mí era lo más importante de todo.

Me levanté y le quité la cartera de la mano. —Oye, ¿por qué no llevas a Renee a su habitación para cambiarle el pañal? Estaré allí en un minuto para cambiarla.

—Vale, pero date prisa. No puedo soportar el olor mucho más tiempo — Ella fingió atragantarse y luego comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con su hermana a cuesta.

En cuanto se fueron, me puse delante de mi marido, que se había convertido en una estatua. Apoyé mi mano en sus pectorales.

—¿Es ésta la que se llevó Marie? —Asintió con la cabeza.

Mis labios se estrecharon, y empecé a abrirla. Su mano se levantó tan rápido que no lo vi moverse.

Cerró la billetera con fuerza. —No hagas eso. Aún no —repuso con voz ronca.

Deslicé mi mano sobre su pecho, curvándola en la base de su cuello.

—Edward, ¿qué está pasando? Háblame.

Se frotó la mano en la cara. —Acepté que se había perdido.

—¿Tu billetera?

—No. El collar de mi madre. Estaba metido en el bolsillo delantero. Y conozco a Marie, y sé que vendió casi todo lo que tenía valor. Pero ahora, estoy aquí, mirando la billetera, sabiendo que es otra imposibilidad, pero esperando que tal vez siga ahí.

Me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios regordetes.

—Así que tal vez deberíamos abrirlo y averiguarlo.

Agitó la cabeza. —No va a estar ahí. No hay manera.

—Pero, ¿y si lo está? Piensa en lo espectacular que sería. No esperabas volver a ver ese collar, ¿verdad? Así que si no está ahí, nada cambia. Elizabeth aún tiene el que le hiciste a ella. Renee tiene el brazalete de bebé que hiciste para ella. Y continuamos con nuestras vidas, sabiendo que pedazos de tu madre están viviendo, respirando y esperando un cambio de pañal al final del pasillo. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, Edward. Collar o no. Lo tenemos todo.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron mi cara durante un largo segundo. — Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón.

Me quitó la cartera de la mano y se sentó en el sofá, haciendo un gesto para que me uniera a él.

Juntos, uno al lado del otro, contuvimos la respiración mientras él abría la cartera. Su licencia de conducir aún estaba en el frente, y unas cuantas tarjetas de crédito al azar se alineaban en el otro lado. Había un trozo de papel amarillo doblado en el compartimento del dinero con la letra de Marie que decía: IOU-$167 Maldición, los taxis son caros en la ciudad.

Sip. Esa era Marie. Me reí cuando se lo quité de la mano y pasé mi dedo por encima de la letra de ella.

Aspiró profundamente y me miró una vez más.

—Estoy aquí, Edward. Siempre y para siempre.

Sonrió débilmente y luego metió su dedo en el pequeño bolsillo. Esperé, mirándole fijamente, buscando alguna señal de lo que había dentro, si es que había algo.

Pero su frente se arrugó al sacar otro pequeño trozo de papel amarillo doblado.

Mi corazón se hundió cuando pensé que era otro pagaré, esta vez por el precio del collar irreemplazable. Pero Edward se apresuró a abrirlo.

Un collar en forma de corazón cayó sobre la palma de su mano.

Jadeé, agarrándole el antebrazo.

Esperé a que el alivio y la alegría lo golpearan, pero mientras leía la nota, fue una risa fuerte la que brotó de su garganta. Me entregó la nota e inmediatamente se ocupó de desenredar la cadena.

**La nota decía:**

_**¿Sabes a quién le encantaría un collar tan horrible como éste? A mi hermana. Le salvaste la vida una vez. Así que en cierto modo, tú también salvaste la mía. Siento haberte dado las gracias robándote la cartera. Soy complicada. Pero Bella no lo es.**_

Y luego, al final, le dejó mi nombre, mi dirección en Puerto Rico y mi número de teléfono.

Ella tenía razón. Marie había sido complicada. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué había dejado esa nota porque nunca le había devuelto la cartera a Edward. O cómo había terminado en una cartera por la que yo había pasado años antes.

Pero por otra parte, tal vez Edward tenía razón y todo incluso el momento en que encontramos ese collar sucedió por una razón.

O tal vez siempre habíamos sido dos jugadores en el mejor juego de todas las casualidades.

Porque la sonrisa en la cara de mi esposo mientras me ponía el collar alrededor del cuello fue una de las cosas más espectaculares que he visto en mi vida.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuró contra mi sien.

Aspiré profundamente y apreté el encanto del corazón que colgaba de mi garganta, disfrutando de la maravillosa vida que el hombre me había dado.

—Te am...

—¡Bella! —Lizzie gritó. —¿Vienes? Ella realmente apesta!

Si. Esa era nuestra vida. Y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Me reí, lágrimas de pura felicidad llenando mis ojos.

Me besó de nuevo y luego puso el puño en la palma de su mano. — Piedra, papel, tijera.

Sonreí y copié su posición mientras ambos contamos: —Uno, dos, tres... Vamos.

_EL DÚO DEL ARREPENTIMIENTO_

_**EL FIN**_

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA ADAPTACCION POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS**

**LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ALY MARTINEZ SERIE THE REGRET DUET**

OnlyRobPatti

Julia

massiel .oliva

tulgarita

torrespera172

**TENGO PENSADO HACER ALGUNA DE ESTAS ADAPTACIONES CUAL LES GUSTARIA LEER PRIMERO**

**TODAS SERIES EDWARD /BELLA**

**EL MILAGRO DE LA VIDA**

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Hasta que salvó en una tormenta a la embarazada Bella y la ayudó a tener a su hijita, Edward nunca había tenido un bebé en sus brazos.

Bella nunca olvidó a su salvador y, en cuanto su bebé tuvo unos meses, aprovechó la oportunidad que surgió para devolverle el favor.

Edward solía sentirse satisfecho con el silencio que reinaba en la aislada zona interior de Australia en que vivía, un silencio que acallaba las emociones. Pero al volver a tener en su casa a la mujer que no había dejado de habitar sus sueños y a su preciosa hija, la vida que llevaba empezó a parecerle demasiado dura y silenciosa...

**Un auténtico caos**

El detective Edward se había enfrentado a muchos casos difíciles en su vida profesional, pero aquel era realmente importante. Tenía que infiltrarse en casa del principal sospechoso haciéndose pasar por... ¡el niñero! No parecía demasiado complicado, ¿qué problema podía haber

Justo entonces conoció a los tres niños que eran la verdadera encarnación del diablo. Aquello lo estaba sobrepasando... Hasta que conoció a la irresistible tía Bella.

**ORGULLO Y PLACER**

Hace unos años, la acaudalada Bella humilló a Edward y estuvo a punto de destrozar a su familia. Ahora, el antiguo peón se ha convertido en multimillonario, y está dispuesto a saldar sus cuentas pendientes. Conseguirá hacerse con el negocio de Bella , con su cuerpo y con su orgullo.

Sólo que este despiadado empresario no se ha dado cuenta de que el deseo lo consume por completo, con la misma fuerza con la que consume a Bella.

Ha vuelto para demostrar la culpabilidad de Bella, pero ahora es Edward el que necesita que lo rediman. Porque Bella tiene menos experiencia de la que él pensaba... ¡y espera un hijo suyo!

**Ocultando la verdad**

Jamás podría dejarle ver el modo en el que latía su corazón cada vez que él se acercaba…

Nada más cruzar la puerta de aquel rancho, Bella supo que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a su hija enferma, incluso quedar a la merced de su arrogante ex cuñado, Edward, y su poderosa familia.

Edward era un tipo increíblemente atractivo, pero él y su familia siempre habían creído que Bella no era lo bastante buena para un Cullen. De hecho, Edward creía que ella había traicionado a su hermano. Por eso no podía confesarle su gran secreto…

**Boda en secreto**

¿Podría aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia con la mujer que amaba?

Bella no sabía qué esperar cuando planteó al duro sheriff de la ciudad una propuesta de matrimonio, pero sabía que era su única esperanza. Tras la muerte de su ex prometido, Bella sabía que no podría ocultar el crecimiento de su vientre mucho más tiempo. Si quería proteger a su bebé de los parientes sedientos de dinero, tenía que actuar deprisa. Necesitaba un padre para su bebé y ¿quién mejor que Edward?

Edward no podía rechazar a una dama en apuros… sobre todo cuando la dama era la mujer a la que había amado en secreto durante años, una mujer con la que sólo podía soñar.

**Legalmente suya**

Cómo perder a un novio en tres meses.

Cuando el guapo Edward preparó un contrato matrimonial entre Bella y él, ella supuso que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero no pensó lo mismo cuando seis años más tarde Bella se presentó en su puerta para formalizarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella para desanimarlo? Primer paso: irse a vivir con él. Bella exigió un anillo de bodas. Pero Edward la recibió con brazos abiertos no sólo en su casa, sino también en su cama... ¡y le compró además un diamante!Segundo paso: prepararle hígado para cenar. Ni siquiera el perro podría tragarse las cenas de Bella; aun así, Edward se lo comía todo sin protestar, ¡y además la quería a ella como postre! Tercer paso: redecorar la casa en color rosa. Ni las toallas rosas, ni los cojines rosas ni las cortinas rosas desconcertaron a Edward.

**PERSEGUIDA**

Cuando la abogada novata Bella recibe la llamada de Jacob, el socio fundador del ilustre bufete para el que trabaja, cree que la jugosa oferta que le hace podría ser la oportunidad de su vida. Y está en lo cierto; solo que no del modo en que espera.

Es sábado de madrugada, y Jacob está ocupado… y por lo que puede ver, prácticamente como una cuba. Necesita que Bella se reúna , la primera dama a quien Jacob representa, en Washington, D. C. Bella se siente emocionada: esta importante asignación debe significar que está a punto de conseguir grandes cosas. Pero lo grande no es siempre lo mejor.

Bella no recuerda mucho, tan solo que iba a reunirse con la señora Cooper pero que finalmente acabó en el asiento trasero de un coche a toda velocidad. Lo único que sabe es que el coche se estrelló en el trayecto, matando a la primera dama. Gravemente herida, Bella es la única superviviente del trágico accidente que ha dado la vuelta al mundo.

A pesar de no recordar los sucesos que llevaron al accidente, Bella sigue preguntándose si en realidad fue así. El agente del FBI que lleva el caso, Edward, presiente que Bella esconde algo. A medida que creen las sospechas de Edward, el mundo de Bella se desmorona. Jacob muere de repente de un ataque al corazón y su secretaria personal fallece en un accidente de coche cuando iba de camino al funeral. De hecho, todos aquellos que podrían conocer los detalles acerca de la cita con la primera dama han muerto. Y entonces Bella entiende lo que sucede: si recuerda aquella noche, también ella morirá.Aterrada y segura de que la muerte de la primera dama no fue un accidente, Bella únicamente puede recurrir a Edward.

**rendición segura**

Bella quiere venganza.

Cuando su plan para derrocar al señor de la droga responsable de la muerte de su hermana sale mal, se encuentra metida en un programa de custodia por dos sexys detectives. Edward y Emmett están determinados a mantenerla a salvo. Pero hay tensión en el aire, y no sólo sexual

Hay secretos ocultos. Hay vidas en juego y la confianza se pone a prueba. Mientras el deseo rompe a través de cada uno de ellos, desgarradoras verdades serán reveladas y las mentiras serán expuestas.

¿Están los tres alejándose del peligro, o se dirigen directamente de cabeza a él? En los intentos de Edward y Emmett para mantener segura a Bella¿acabará rindiéndose a ellos y entregándoles su corazón?


End file.
